Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: A Hero in the Mix
by Darkstardragon02
Summary: This story was created by Haou- The Supreme King. I'm simply re-posting it till he decides to start up again.
1. Chapter 1

**To clarify this story does not belong to me this is all the work of Haou- The Supreme King now under the** name **Gnoj who I hope comes back and repostes his story cause it was really amazing and I hope he's reading this too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Hi guys! Welcome to Yugoh Arc V AHero in the mix. I want to say that I decided to deleate my previous fanfiction Yugioh GX Kaiba's Legacy because,frankly I wasen't too eager to continue.

Story was all over the place and at first seemed intersting to write but after a while I got bored and decided to write a diffrent story.I apologize to everyone who were following that story.

Anyways this story is obviously Yugioh Arc V story.

Yugioh Arc V in my opinion had a potential to be best Yugion spin off ever but sadly the way Zarc was defeated and the way fate of braclet girls an Yu boys got resolved just rubbed me the wrong way.

Main protagonist of this story is a average highschool student and a Yugioh fan and duelist that gets transported in Yugioh Arc V Universe where many challenges awaits for him and fate of 4 dimensions resiting in his hands.

OC in this story will use Elemental Heroes. :)

Jaden Yuki is my favorite protagonist and Elemental Heroes are one of my favorite archetypes and are really fun to play with so I decided to give my OC that deck and some of Jaden's personality.

(Don't worry he won't be a complete rip off of Jaden but he will have similler personality but he won't be cheered up and happy all the time).Later on my OC will even gain Neo-Spacians and maybe Evil Heroes. :)

I don't own Yugioh Arc V or anything related to it.I do own my OC Jason Yuki.

So Ladies and Gentleman without further adu here is Yugioh ARC V a Hero in the mix.

Chapter 1:New World

"Hi mom!I'm home!"I yelled as i entered my house and removed my shoes.

My house was nothing special really, just a regular 3 bedroom house with a bathroom, living room, dinning room and a kitchen.

My name is Jason and I'm a 16 year old high school student and a Yugioh fan.I enjoj playing with my other 2 friends Stuart and Mike but with our everyday activites and our chores it's really hard to do so. It was simpler when we were little three of us and our cards with no worry in the world, but sadly those days are long gone…

"Hi honey. How was school today?" Mom asked with her usual smile while she was preparing dinner.

"Fine I guess." I replied coldly as I put my bag on the floor and went to my room to change into my comftoramble clothes.

I entered my room and greeated my brother with whom I have to have to share it. His name is Ted and he's 21 year old automechanic who spoonges of our parents.

Don't get me wrong I like my brother, he always protected me from bullies when I was a kid and always teached me how to play football and basketball because my father wasen't around because of his job, but he can really be pushy sometimes.

He was never good at school, he always got provoked easely and got into fights alot, so he tries to incourage me not to make same mistakes that he did saying to me things like "You have to study more." and "Don't end up like me.".To be honest I'm not stupid as he is and I don't let people provoke me that easiely so I don't have to worry about that.

I feel sorry for him because he had talent to become a great football player but he didn't take his training seriously and he blew his chance without even trying.

Luckly for me he's going to visit his girlfriend today so he's going out of town so I'll have entire room for myself for couple days.

I also have 2 sisters named Jenniffer and Anna.

Jenniffer is 18 year old shopkeeper at a local market and she also isn't to pleased with her job.I also feel sorry for her because besides our diffrences she's my sister and I want best for her. She is not very bright, acutally she's pretty stupid. But she's street smart and a typical girl obssesed with clothes, make up and boys.

Oldest of us 4 is my big sister Anna.

She's a 24 year old echonomist and a bit of a nerd. Of ocurse that's a good thing because without her I would failed my Math classes early in Middle School. She always explained everything with patience despite me being stupid and not geting a simple calculation right. She doesn't live with us anymore. She got married last year and her husband is a baker. He makes a decent living and my sister really loves him and he seems like a nice guy. I was really sad that she had to live us but I was happy for her because she deserves to be happy.

My dad is a Chef and he lives in Germany. He visits us couple times a year mostly for Christmas and our birthdays because of nature of his job we rarely see him. I don't blame him for that of course. Beeing a Chef is hard and dad is my hero and I know that he works hard trying to provide for us and I might even add that he's doing excellent job.

My mom is just a regular housekeeper. She makes sure that we're not hungry and that we have our clean clothes. She just a old fashioned mom and I really like that about her. Frankly if there weren't for our mother three of us would probably die of hunger after couple of days.

A while later my mom,brother sister and I sat down at the table and began eating.

We had Stakes with soy sauce and mash potatoes with green beans. We discused about our days and talked about our dad and sisters return for my birthday that's next week. I'm so exicted.I haven't seen my dad and sister in over 3 months.

After dinner was over we helped mom clean up and my brother had to pick his girlfirend at the airport. He went to pick her up and honestly I was little glad that I would have room all for myself for couple days.

It was night time and I was lying on my bed watching Yugioh Arc V episode 148- final episode of the series. Honestly I was dissapoined with everything after Zarc defeat..

Are fans really going to be happy with Ray never actually showing up, some bullshit mission to make Reira smile and the fact that Yuto, Yugo,Yuri, Ruri, Rin and Serena won't have their own lives back. Kurosaki lossing his best friend and sister that he wanted to find since begining of the series. Seriously Katsumi Ono should really be banned for directing another Yugioh anime ever again.

I hope that at least VRAINS will be better. Link monster looks dope and Yusaku looks like a total badass. Notto mention that he's a hacker so he can easiely cheat and not get caught.

I put my cellphone on my night stand and I accidently touched something. Curious, looked up I saw that it was my Elemental Hero Deck. I smiled a little and pushed my self up and looked throught the cards.

Just classic heroes like Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Clayman, Bubbleman, Flame Wingman, Thunder Giant, Tempest and Neos.. I stopped at Neos and look at him for a couple seconds.

Elemental Hero Neos.. Along Flame Wingman that was my favorite Elemental Hero. It was always in my deck. The way Jaden used him in the Anime for those Epic Contact Fusion is just amazing. Too bad that he can't get some decent support so that at least he can be easier to play. But If Kuriboh's could get some so can Neos

I set my cards on my night stand and turned of lights and went to sleep.

What I didn't notice was a faint glow that was coming from my from a certain card: Elemental Hero Neos.

Dream

"Whoa!Where am I." I asked myself when I was standing at a huge pile of rocks.

I looked around and saw couple of people passed out and entire enviroment was completly destroyed.

"What's going on?" I muttered, looking around and then I noticed that I was wearing a Arc V Duel Disk on my arm with Neos in front of me preparing for attack.

" This is one crazy dream. Wasen't I in bed just now?" Suddenly enviroment around me was becoming darker and darker until there was nothing there except me and Neos.

I heared a loud growl and looked up only to see 4 diffrent dragons with one big dragon in the middle of them.

All 5 dragons had some green underlines and a powerfull aura and anger were coming from them.

"Who are you?! Or what?!"I demanded. As a response I got a loud evil laugh. I looked closely and saw a human like figure standing at torso of the biggest dragon. He had tomato styled hair,yellow glowing eyes,black demon dragon wings with dragon claws and red duel disk attached to his left arm.

"Wait that looks like…" My thougts were interupted as the biggest dragon charged his attack and fired it at my Elemental Hero Neos.

Neos resisted for a bit but he was overwhelmed with sheer power of attack before being completly destroyed.

"NEOS!" I screamed from top of the loungs at seeing my most trusted monster destroyed. Soon the same beam that destroyed Neos came for me.

"ARRRGHHHH" I screamed as shockwawes threw me at the nearby wall.

I felt blood dripping for my mouth and my entire body soon began feeling heavy.

"Hahahahah!" A demonic laugh from before could be heared and I looked up to see same figure looking at me.

"To think that a pathetic mortal like you could stand against me! Against a power of GOD?! I heared that you were best of the best but you barely managed to hold on! You lost everything! Your friends, your life and your SOUL!"

At the last part of the sentance I saw a skeeleton looking being with glowing blue eyes overlaped with dragon man's face, but before I had a chance to say anything big black dragon fired another beam at as I was about to recive the attack…

"AARRGHH!" I screamed as I rose from my bed sweaty,shaking and terrified.I saw that my hands were treambeling from fear that I got from that dream.

"What was that.. Dream.. It felt so real." I mumbled still frighted at what happened.

"No more spicy food before bed." I said to myself.

Then I noticed my deck started to glow even brighter then before.

"What the.." I said as I got up from my bed and went to my night stand and picked up my cards.

I looked over them as I stopped at my card that shined brighter then the rest.

"Elemental Hero Neos." I muttered under my breath.

"This can't be a coincidence. Just a few moments ago I was dreaming about Neos and now he's shining like vampires in Twilight...Like It's trying to say something to me..." I thought to myself. Then a light shined even brighter than before and I had to cover my eyes to prevent being permanently blind.

After that everything went blank...

~YU-GI-OH~

"Ahh man." I said to myself and tryed to rise up.

"My head didn't hurt like this since my best friend's birthday party." I got up and realised that I wasen't in my room anymore.

I was in my park with few people passing by.

"Wha.." I started saying before I looked at people passing by me. They had ANIME EYES! Icouldn't belive this.

"Hahhaha! Nice dream Jason. First you dream that you're incinerated by a demonic dragon and now you think that you're in a Anime." I said to myself trying to stay calm.

"Ahh man! My mom's going to kill me for being trapped in Anime!" I said as I ran to a nearby fontain to take a closer look at my face. I had black hair with green eyes, red sneakers, black pants and black shirt with red jacket. Most shocking par of my new look was my face. I litearly looked like Yuki Judai or Jaden Yuki from Yugioh GX. Only difference was my hair. As mentioned it was black and was styled like Seto Kaiba's hair.

"Considering that I'm in a Anime I have a pretty normal hair." I joked not at all terrified.

"Now the question is.. In which Anime am I?"I asked and then I heared a strong male voice.

"I can answer that." I looked around to find that there was... nobody there.

"Great now I even hear voices. I've really gone looney.." I cried comical tears.

"Don't worry Jason. You're not crazy.." A voice spoke again

"Don't want to be rude or anything, but WHO ARE YOU?!" I asked in near shout not caring if people will hear me on not.

"Just follow my voice." Voice said which made me a little annoyed. I followed it to a beanch that I woke up to and saw a red bag. (Jaden Yuki's when he went to his travels after Duel Academy).

Curious, I opened the bag and saw a Yugioh deck. I looked through it and realised that those were my Elemental Hero cards from back home.

"My cards..But that will mean that I'm in Yugoh Anime." I said in realisation. "Well this shouldn't suprise me. I do look like Jaden only without ridicilous Kuriboh hair.

"That's right Jason." Voice spoke again and I looked at my deck to see a card shining brightly : Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

"Wow." I said to myself and then Wingman appeared next to me.

"Flame Wingman?" I asked in disbelief and amazment as he only nodded.

"That's right. You probably have many questions but for now you only have to know this. A great danger is approaching this world Jason and it's in your power to stop it." Flame Wingman said.

"But why me." I asked geting over the trance.

"Because you posses a certain power that can help you free this world and tht can help Duel Spirits. Unfourtunately I can't say which power that is becuase, honestly even I don't know that information, but it can help you save both human and spirits."

"I see.." I said and then a familliar furball appeared.

"Winged Kuriboh!" I exclamined trying to grab a hold of little spirit but failed miserably.

"Remember we're just spirits so you can see us but can't touch us." Wingman said.

"Yeah..I forgot..Sorry.." I rubbed back of my head sheepishly in emberassment as Winged Kuriboh rubbed against my cheek.

"So in which Yugioh series am I?" I asked curious.

"Well.."Wingman started to explain but we were both interupted by yelling.

"YUYA! Come back here!" A young girl with pink hair shouted angrily as she chased a boy with tomato hair with a fan while three kids were casually walking and watching to the scene like an everyday thing.

"Come on, Yuzu!" Yuya begged as he turned his head around look at the girl with sincerity

"I said I was sorry!" Yuzu growled but snapped out of her rage when she realized Yuya was about to bump into someone

"Yuya! Watch out!"

"What the.."

I said irritated at all that noise. I turned around, but it was to late to avoid the uncomimg boy who crashed into me, making my cards scatter around floor.

We both grunted with our bodies came in contact as they fell down.

Yuzu covered her mouth at the scene and ran to check on the two while the children were worried about the man Yuya bumbed into and Yuya of course.

"Yuya!Are you okay!" Yuzu said in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Yuya answered before picking himself up and dusting himself off before turning himself to a person he bumped into.

"Hi sorry about that. I was running in a hurry a I didn't pay attention to where I was going." Yuya said as he reached his hand to a me. I had my eyes closed and took it and got up.

"That's 's no big deal." I said in suprise before opening my eyes and finding out... Arc V... Yep. Iended up in Arc V universe. Nice.. And Judging by the way Yuya and Yuzu are acting I would say really early in the series.

"Hello mister." a red haired girl said shyly while reaching out to me with her hands full of cards.

"You dropped this." I smiled at her and took cards of her hand before puting them in my deck box that was straped around my belt.

"Thank you." I said to a red haired girl.

" Are you a duelist?" Yuya asked which made Yuzu,Taysuya and Futoshi to look in suprise.

"Yep.I am. My name is Jason ...(Crap I have to think of my fake last name and fast. Well I do use E- Heroes so..)

Jason Yuki." I said while reaching my hand to him which he took.

"Hi name is Sakaki Yuya." tomato haired kid smiled.

"My name is Hiragi 's nice to meet you." The girl bowed.

My name is Tatsuya, nice to meet you." The blue haired boy informed.

"I'm Ayu, I hope we can be friends!" The red haired girl that handed me my cards said.

"And I'm Futoshi, I like to say shivers a lot!" The chubby one said happily.

"I bet you do..." I thought.

"So Jason.. I haven't seen you around. Are you out of town." Yuzu asked.

"That's right...I..ergh..(Come on man think! You can't blow this up now.)

I've been traveling around the world a few months now. Learning new things and finding new strong duelists to face. In fact I came here to qualify for Maiami City Championship." I said hoping that they will buy it..

"That's great. We want to qualify too." Yuya said in exictment.

"So you a part of any Duel School yet?" Yuya continued, but before I could answer Yuzu whiped out her trademark paper fan and hit him on the head with it.

"Yuya!" You can't ask people something like that straight away." Yuzu said in emberssment.

"Ok this was bothering me since I first saw her Paper Fan in the anime so I just have to ask."

"Emm.. Yuzu right.. Where did that paper fan came from?" I asked intrigued.

"Just let me worry about that." She replied which made me sweatdrop.

"Well..So much for that." I thought.

"Don't worry about that." Tatsuya said with a smile.

" Yuzu niichan always has her paper fan with her." Ayu added.

"Just don't get her mad because things won't be pretty." Futoshi said and at that time Yuzu again took her paper fan and smacked Futoshi on the head with it.

"Owww.."Chubby kid said while rubbing his head.

"So to answer your question Yuya. . No I'm not associated with any Duel School. I was just going to check a couple of them out." I said.

"So why don't you come to You Show Duel School. It's a great place where we learn how to be entertainers and have fun." Yuya said with entusiasam.

Well..Considering that I have to stick to main cast to keep things interesting I guess that it wouldn't hurt to go and check the place out. I always wanted to try Action Duels. But before I could give my answer...

"HEY! I heared a loud sound coming behind me which made me to turn around. And when I did I saw none other then banana peel head Shingo Sawatari with his 3 lap dogs.

"It's that jerk again." Yuzu said in anger.

"What do you want Sawatari?" Yuya said in exausted tone.

"I guess that this take place after episode 4 where Yuya beat Sawatari after he stole his Pendulum Cards. And Sawatari being a sore loser and spoiled brat couldn't let that slide."

"You really thought that you could just beat Sawatari-san and get away with it." Goon 1 said.

"Now it's time for a revenge."Goon 2 added.

"That's right Sakaki Yuya! So get your cards out because I'll avenge that humiliating loss at the hands of you." Sawatari said confidently.

Really considering that he didn't win a single duel in the anime I can't belive that he became a Lancer.

Maybe directors just wanted to have a comic relief...

Before Yuya could say anything I interrupted.

"Why don't the 4 of you get lost. Can't you see that we're talking?" I said annoyed already at their persistancy.

"Who do you think you are adressing Sawatari-san like that. Don't you know who he is?" Goon 3 said.

I looked at Yuya and Yuzu dumbfonded and said: "So who is he?" That statment made his 3 goons fall over comicaly.

"Just some jerk that stole Yuya's Pendulum Cards and made him duel with our lives on the line." Yuzu said annoyed.

I turned to 4 imbecils and said:

"You're from LDS, right? Top Dueling School in the City." I asked which made 3 goons to look pleased and Sawatari to look smug that someone recognized LDS.

"That's right."Sawatari said arrogantly.

"If you 4 are top students then LDS criterias are ridiculously low." I said which made Yuya,Yuzu and 3 kids to laugh and 4 imbecils angry.

"What did you say you lowlife!" One of the goons said.

"I'm the Neo New Sawatari. Top student in LDS and best duelist in Maiami City." Sawatari said arrogantly.

Honestly how did a joke of a duelist like him even managed to stand up to Zarc and even deal him damage?!

"Yeaa that's great and all ,but I would appreciate if you 4 idiots get lost now and let us resume our conversation." I said which made 4 boys glaring at me in anger.

"Fine you little punk. I wanted to use this deck against Yuya but I guess that I can practice on you!" Sawatari growled in anger as he activated his Duel Disk.

"You're in for it now!" One of his goons said.

"Sawatari will wipe the floor with amateur like you." Second goon added with a smirk

"Hey don't have to do this. This is my fight." Yuya said trying to make me change my mind.

"That's right, Yuya is capable of dealing with this guy himself." Yuzu said.

"I apreciate your advice, but against this amateur I won't have a problem." I smiled at them and looked in my red bag and pulled out a red tablet like device and put it on my wrist. I pushed a button and it activated revealing a red blade Duel Disk.

"Shit. This is really dope." I thought.

" Okay Bingo. Get your game on!" I said Jaden's famoes catchphrase.

"IT'S SHINGO!" Sawatari snapped.

"Whatever." I said waveing my hand in dismiss.

"He's really confident in himself. I wonder if he's good as he says he is." Yuzu said intrigued.

Duel!

Jason: 4000 LP

Sawatari: 4000 LP

"So mister comedian. Since you're so confident you can go first." Sawatari said.

"Fine, my move." I looked at my hand and examined situation.

"Hero Caller? I never heared of that card before." I thought to myself and then two familiar figures appeared.

"Flame Wingman and Winged Kuriboh?"

"You see since you're in a new world you will gain power to manifaste new cards in your time of need." Wingman explained and Kuriboh squeeled.

"So wait.I have some main character powers to get any card that I wish. That's so cool!" I said to my spirits in exictment.

They nodded and dissapeared and I focused on the duel ahead.

"Okay... Sawatari will probably use his Monarch deck, so I have to be carefull and for now play it safe. Iguess that I can lure him to use his monsters powerfull abilities early in the Duel." I thought to myself before I grabed three carss from my hand.

"I set a monster in defense mode and place 2 facedowns. Your move.." I finished as 3 reversed cards appeared on my side of the field.

Sawatari along his goons started to laugh their ass off, obviously not knowing that it's stupid to go all out in first move of the duel.

"If that's your move then your a bigger amateur than I imagined." Sawatari said resting his hand on his knees to recover from all the laughing he did.

"Is he really not going to play anything else?" Futoshi said in disbelief.

"Don't worry. I don't think that he'll leave it at that. He's just feeling out his opponent before making any big moves." Tatsuya explained to his chubby friend.

"Taysuya is right. The duel is young and we just have to wait and see." Yuya added.

"Watch a real move." He drew his card and looked at it with devious smile.

"Since my opponent has two face-down cards, I can Special Summon Escher the Frost Vassal

ATK: 800/DEF: 1000/."

A warrior with ice armor appeared.

"Now,I release Escher to Advance Summon Mobius, The Frost Monarch in attack mode!"

ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000

Escher disappeared as a new warrior with pure white armor made of ice took its place.

"Mobius effect activates!" Sawatari said with a smirk

"When this card is Advanced Summoned, I can destroy up to two Spell or Trap Cards on the field and I'll destroy your last face downs.

"Oh Jason-oniichan face downs were destroyed." Ayu exclamined worringly.

"This isn't good." Yuya muttered.

"You know for a guy who talks a big game you play a terrible one." Sawatari mocked as he goons cheered.

"I expected you to do that." I said which made viewers look in suprise.

"You're bluffing!" Sawatari said.

"Am I?" I replied with a smirk.

A while later my 2 face down that got destroyed appeared again revealing a man in blue costume with red cape a big white H letter on his chest and a shining golden medal on left side of his chest.

"What are those?"Sawatari asked.

"They're called Hero Medals and they activate whenever you destroy it with a card effect. So now I can shuffle it back in my deck and drew 1, but in this case 2 cards since you destroyed 2 copies." Ifinished explaining and inserted my cards in my deck and shuffled it and drew 2 new cards.

" Wow. He actually outsmarted Sawatari-san." First goon said in disbelief

"Don't worry. Sawatari-san won't fall to those pathetic move." Second goon said.

"Just a minor setback.."Sawatari added.

"However, don't get cocky because of one lucky move. We're just getting started here. I activate the Spell Card, Advance Carnival from my hand. If I Advanced Summoned this turn, this card allows me to Advance Summon one more time! So I release Mobius to bring forth Mobius, the Mega Monarch ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000!"

Mobius disappeared and was replaced with an bigger version of himself. However, I just looked at his monster before busting out lauging.

"What's so funny?!" Sawatari said angry.

"You and your Dueling Skills. You should have waited for other turn to summon your Mega Monarch. Because you would have be able to destroy up to three Spell of Trap cards on my field which would leave me defensless. I guess having a new deck and mastering it are 2 completly diffrent things."

"Shut up! I knew that I was just testing you."Sawatari tried to defend himself.

"But wait.. Isn't Mega Monarch level 8. He needs 2 tributes." Yuya said.

Sawatari started to speak but I cut him off.

"Not in this case. Mega Monarch can be summon by tributing one Tribute Summoned monster. So by tributing his Frost Monarch he was able to summon his Mega Monarch." I explained.

"That's right and now you're pathetic defense position monster is a goner. Mobious, the Mega Monarch attack now!" Sawatari cried and his monster destroyed my face down which turned out to be a man in red and blue jump suit with red snekers and H letter on his chest.

"Kids. Do you love heroes?" I asked 3 kids behind me and they looked suprised at the question and then yelled in unision.

"We do!"

"Okay then. You're about to see one. I activate effect of Hero Caller that you just he's sent to graveyard I can summon a Hero monster from my hand or deck and what better choice then:

Elemental Hero Woodsman

ATK:1000/DEF:2000.

A hero with red eyes and green body with right half of his body covered in wood appeared on the field in defense mode.

"And then I get to draw a card" I drew a extra card due to my Heroes effect.

"Elemental Hero.." Yuya mutered.

"I've never heared of cards like those. What about you Yuzu?" Yuya turned to his childhood friend.

"No Yuya. This is first time that I'm seeing them also." Yuzu said still stearing at the Hero.

"Wow Jason-oniichan has deck of Heroes!" Ayu exclamined happy.

"It gives me the Shivers!" Futoshi said while moving his hip to side.

"I've never seen cards like those. This will be awesome." Tatsuya said exicted.

"So what. You replaced one weakling with won't matter. I'll set a card and end my turn." Sawatari said after he inserted a card in his Spell/Trap card zone.

"Little spoiled brat like yourself that didn't have to do a thing in his life has no right to insult me and expecialy my cards!" I said as other looked at me in suprise.

I drew my card and looked at it and smiled.

"Besides maybe my Heroes are weak in Attack and Defense point but their true power lies in something else.

"Spare me of your dramatic talk. Just make your move so that I can end this in my next turn." Sawatari said arrogantly.

"There won't be next turn for you. I activate Woodsman's effect during my Stanby Phase I get to add a Polymerization from my Deck to hand.

"Polymerization?!" Yuya,Yuzu and kids exclamined while Sawatari and his goons looked in suprise and well.

"So he's a Fusion User." Yuzu exclaimed.

"No way. Only top LDS students choose to use LDS fusion course." One of the goons said.

"I activate Spell Polymerization. To fuse my Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to Fusion Summon my Favorite Hero:

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!

ATK:2100/DEF:1200

Two Heroes of fire and wind merged together in Fusion portal and out of it came a famoes Elemental Hero.

He had white wing on his right side of his back,a red dragon like head insted of arm and a long red tail.

"Elemental Hero.."Yuya started.

"Flame Wingman.."Yuzu finished.

LDS Control Room

"President! We detected a strong Summoning Method in Maiami City Park!"

A man in black suit and with blue sunglasses said.

Young man sitting in a chair with glasses, grey hair, blue sweather, red scarf wraped around his shoulders, white pants and white shoes rose up.

"Nakamajima, Can you identify the Summoning Method." Man said pushing his glasses up a bit.

"Analayzing sir..." Nakajima said looking at the screen

After couple of second results came in.

"100% confirmed. It's a Fusion Summon." Nakajima said.

"Fusion.." He thought to himself.

"Do we have a visual?"

"Yes video feed is on right now." Woman that worked in Control Room said.

A large screen in Control Room showed Jason and Sawatari dueling.

"What do we know about this... Unusual duelist.." Man asked. His workers began typing and were quite shocked after results were in.

"There's nothing on him mister President. All that we know is that his name is Jason Yuki."

"He's not from here." He observed.

"That would seem like the case Sir." Nakajima replied.

"Interesting." Man thought to himself while he took a seat on his chair again. "Now only one thing remains to be answered. Is he a friend or a foe.."

Back at the Duel

I couldn't belive my eyes. I summoned one of my favorite monsters. This was like a dream come true for me.

Then suddenly Sawatari began clapping

"Yes, that's a very impressive monster you've got there. However, in case you haven't noticed, its attack is lower to my Mobius, meaning that the Fusion Monster you worked so hard to get out is completely useless." Sawatari said with his cocky smirk.

"Of course I know that... And of course I know that your Mobius has more attack points then my Flame Wingman. That's why I have this." I showed him a Spell Card and inserted it in my Field Spell zone.

"Go Skyscraper." At my command area around us began to change into tall buildings.

"What's this?!" Sawatari yelled.

"Guys look!" Yuya said pointing at Skyscraper and at the top of it was Flame Wigman.

"This is my Heroes battlefield. Because when a Elemental Hero Battles a stronger monster he gains extra 1000 attack points." I said and everyone looked in shock.

"So Jason's Flame Wingman will be stronger then Mobious." Yuzu said in realisation.

"This Field Spell gives me shivers." Futoshi said his catchphrase.

"Go Jason-oniichan!" Ayu cheered.

"Beat him!"Tatsuya said.

"Then I change my Woodsman to attack mode and Activate Spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down." A large hurricane surrounded Sawatari's face down and destroyed it.

"Even if you destroy my Mobious and attack me with your other monster I'll still have Life Points left. So all that effort was for nothing." Sawatari said clueless as ever.

"Not quite. When my Wingman destroys a monster in battle and sends it to Graveyard you take damage equal to attack of the monster destroyed which is 2800."

I explained with a smirk.

"NO WAAYY!" Sawatari screamed holding his face comicaly.

"Sawatari-san..." First goon said.

"Is going to lose.." Second goon finished.

"Go Flame Wingman! Melt that monster with Skydive Scortcher!"

Flame Wingman was surrounded my flames and then he crashed into Mobious destroying it in the process.

"And don't forget his effect." I said and Wingman rushed to Sawatari and opened his dragon arm and let flames envelope him for couple of seconds.

"ARRRGGHH"Sawatari screamed.

Jason: 4000 LP

Sawatari:4000- 900 LP

"And don't forget my "weaklings" attack."

Woodsman charged at Sawatari and delivered a big punch to his face sending him flying backwards at his three friends.

Jason: 4000 LP

Sawatari: 900 - 0000 LP.

"And that's game." I said in usual Jaden Yuki pose.

"My first real Duel with holograms. That was just awesome. I can't wait to Duel again." I thought.

"Tch..That was just luck. Next time I'll show you!" Sawatari yelled and he and his friends ran off.

"Talk about a sore loser." I said in disbelief.

"Don't worry Jason he's just a big jerk." Yuzu tried to cheer me up.

"Wow Jason that was awesome duel." Yuya said as he and three kids ran up to me.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're a Fusion user?" Yuya asked.

"You never asked." I replied which made Yuya rub the back of his head sheepeshly.

"Jason niichan's cards are really cool." Tatsuya said with stars in his eyes.

"Yes they gave me shivers." Futoshi said while moving his hip to side.

"Jason niichan will you join our school?!" Ayu said in exictment.

All three kids looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

I mean how can I refuse when they're looking at me like that.

And I guess that Yuzu wants me also to join since she's not smacking the kids with her Paper Fan.

"I'll think about it. But first I have to check out the school to make my final decision." I said and kids shouted out in exictiment

"Fine let's go this way." Yuzu said and she grabed my hand and draged me across the park. I could feel myself starting to blush a little.

"Wow Yuzu slow down." I said trying to not fall over while Yuya and kids ran behind us.

"This will be really interesting" I thought, still being draged across the park by Yuzu.

LDS Control Room.

Same man with grey hair obsserved the end of the duel from his control chair.

"Mr President. What are we supposed to do with this new duelist." Nakajima asked.

"For now we won't do anything rashely. We will watch him closely and if anything feels suspicious about him then we'll make our move. Besides if he's not associated with 'them', he can prove himself as a suitable candidate for Lancers." Reji replied looking at the picture of Jason.

Well that's it for this chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what do you think about this again I deeply apologize for not continuing Kaiba's Legacy but this fanfiction has been on my mind for sometime now.

OC Cards.

Hero Caller.

Level 4 earth type monster.

ATK:1000/DEF:1000

Effect:This card is always treated as Elemental Hero Card.

When this card is destroyed you can summon a Elemental Hero Monster from your hand or deck. Then draw 1 card.

Corrected couple grammatical mistakes.

Until next time. :)

Haou..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of my new story.I don't own Yugioh Arc V or anything releated to it.I do own my OC Jason Yuki.

Chapter 2: E-Heroes vs Performapals

After seemingly hours of walking we finally arrived at You Show Duel School.

"We're here." Yuzu said after she let go of my hand.

"Gasp..gasp.. Yuzu.. Are you trying to kill us.." I mumbled barely catching my breath.

"Sorry about that. I got carried away." Yuzu said in emberassment.

"Anyways where are the others." I asked looking around and then saw Futoshi being carryed by Yuya and and Yuzu couldn't help but let small chuckles.

"Yuzu..Gasp..Next time wait.." Yuya said as his hands were resting on his knees..

"Sorry about that. Is Futoshi alright." Yuzu asked in mix of embarassment and concern.

"He'll be fine." Tatsuya said still holding onto Futoshi.

"So this is You Show Duel School." I asked looking at building in front of us.

It looked more like some super advanced kindergardner with all those slides and colorfol pain job.

What else to expect from school that teaches how to have fun while dueling.

Still that's a nice ideal that they live by and I have nothing but respect for that.

"That's right. Let's go in.I'm sure that other students are eager to meet you." Yuya said as he opened the door of the school.

We entered and school,besides it's reputation it looked pretty decent. It had a table,couple of chairs,couch,desk and computer.

"Yuzu! Yuya! Is that you?" We heared a male voice say and then we saw a man that was dressed in a red and orange jumpsuit red fire design.

Underneath that, he wore a dark blue shirt with another fire design and a white whistle.

"Yes we're here and we brought company." Yuzu said as she pointed at me.

Before I had a chance to speak Yuzu's dad got uncomftorably close.

"My name is Shuzo Hiragi, Principal of You Show Duel School and Yuzu's father." He introduced himself.

"It's really nice to meet name is Jason Yuki."

"Oh and you're here to enroll the You Show Duel School,right." I sweatdropped at his statment.

I know that they're desperate on geting new students but that's not the way to get people enroll in your school.

Luckly for me Yuzu brought out her paper fan and smacked her father on his head with it.

I seriously need to know where the fuck does she keeps that paper fan of her.

That's in the top 10 mysteries of Yugioh Arc V and I just HAVE TO know!

"Dad! That's not the way to treat our guest." Yuzu snaped while her father runbed the back of his head in pain.

"Sorry." He aplogized still holding the place where Yuzu hit him.

"Who is this?" I looked behind Shuzo and saw 2 very familliar characters: Gongenzaka Noburu and Shiunin Sora.

"Oh and we almost forgot about these two. First meet Noboru Gongenzaka."

Yuya said and Gongenzaka approached me. You know he looks even bigger then on computef it's kinda scary.

"Hi my name is Jason Yuki. It's nice to meet you." I said and we shook hands.

"My name is Gongenzaka Noburu." The young man announced proudly." I am the heir to the Gongenzaka Dojo, which teaches the Steadfast Dueling style. It is a pleasure to meet you, Jason-san."

"There's no need for formality Gongenzaka. Just call me Jason."I said with a smile.

"As you wish." Gongenzaka replied.

"And I'm Shiunin Sora It is really nice to meet you. Let's be friends from now." Sora said licking his trademark lolipop.

It's a wonder that this kid didn't get diabetes from all the sugar that he's been eating.

"Sure.. It's nice to meet you."I said.

"Jason niichan is amazing duelist." Ayu said with a smile.

"That's right. He has amazing Hero deck and he beat Sawatari in 2 turns." Taysuya added.

"It gave me Shivers."Futoshi said.

"Was that Sawatari bothering you again Yuya." Gongenzaka said angry.

"Yea but you see..."

Yuya then explained everyone there the way we met and how Sawatari tried to get back at Yuya for beating him and how I summoned fusion monster and schooled him.

"So you're a Fusion Duelist Jason..Interesting.." Sora said with his neutral look.

"I the man Gongenzaka am really greatfull for protecting my friends."Gongenzaka said in his usual firm tone.

"Ahh it's would do that in my place." I replied modestly.

"So Jason I haven't seen you around here you from out of town." Sora asked with his narrowed eyes.

"Okay so he's definently suspecting something about me but I won't crack that easiely." I thought.

"Yea I came from Seattle in America.I've been traveling around the World learning new experiance and meeting and dueling new people.

I heared that Maiami City Championship is coming up so I decided to came here to particiapete." I explained.

"And your family didn't mind?"Yuzu asked.

"No actually..Both my parents died when I was 6 years old." I said sadly.

I didn't want to lie to them but what was I supossed to ! I got magicaly transported into Anime and now I don't know how to get back home.

Speaking of home I was wondering if my family noticed that I'm gone.I mean is all this happening during that night where I got transported or does it take a longer period of time in my world to pass.I really miss my my persistant older brother...

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." Yuzu said with regretful tone which made me snap out of my thoughts.

"Nah..It's OK.I got over it years ago." I said with a smile before turning to Shuzo.

"Anyways I want to enroll in this school."

At that statment Shuzo began crying waterfalls.

"Oh thank you Jason-san! I'm going to get registration papers right away."

Before he could do anything else I stoped him.

"But only one one condition." I said which made other people in the room to look in confusion.

"I want to duel one of the students at this school and only if he/she beats me I'll join." I said.

"Jason-san..I the man Gongenzaka will be honored to duel you." Gongenzaka saod but before I could say anything Sora cut in.

"No I want to duel Jason.I want to see how strong he really is." Sora whined.

"You have to wait your turn."Gongenzaka said.

"Actually I want to duel him." I pointed at Yuya and him and everyone present looked in shock.

"Me?" Yuya asked pointing at himself.

"Why me."

" 're originator of Pendulum Summon and you did beat Strong Ishijima,so I want to test my skills against someone as strong as you." I said.

"Fine 're on.

I'm going to show you my Entertainment Duel." Yuya declared proudly.

"This should be interesting." Sora thought.

"I the man Gongenzaka can't wait to see 2 duelist strong as you two to battle." Gongenzaka said.

"Yes!We will see Jason niichan duel again with his Hero cards." Ayu said happiely.

"But if he wins he won't enroll this school."Tatsuya said in concern.

"All right me"Shuzo said entusiasticaly.

We followed Shuzo to Real Solid Vision Arena and I was really exicted to have my first Action duel.

As long as Yuya doesn't abuse Action cards this will be fun.

Yuzu,Sora,Gongenzaka and kids were in Control Room waiting for duel to start and Shuzo was preparing Solid Vision machine.

Meanwhile Yuya and I stood a cross from each other and I could feel my heart beating from exicment.

"I'm so exicted for my first Action Duel." I said feeling motivated.

"You never participated in action duel before Jason?" Yuya asked.

"Nope.I know the rules, but I never had a chance to paricipate in Action Duel before." I said as I was straping my duel disk on my arm.

"Well It will be my honour to be your opponent in your first Action Duel." Yuya said puting his duel disk on his arm.

"So which Action Field do you guys want to use."Shuzo asked.

"I don't have any preferances." Yuya said.

"Me pick what ever do you feel will be the best choice." I said and me and Yuya inserted our deck in our duel disks.

"In that case Action Field Museleum of the White go! Shuzo yelled as he pressed the button.I saw a bright light and then I covered my eyes.

When I opened them entire enviroment around us were standing in completly white room with a altar with couple statues of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Wow this is so cool." I said looking around.

"Glad you like it's time for a chant."Yuya said with a smile and I nodded.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuya began.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" I continued.

"They storm through this field!" Yuzu joined.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Gongenzaka,Sora exclaimend.

"ACTION.." kids said entusiasticly.

"DUEL!" We all yelled as Yuya and I drew our opening hands.

Action Cards floating above us burst, falling around us.

"Get your game on!"I said Jaden's famous catchphrase.

Jason: 4000 LP

Yuya: 4000 LP

"You can have the first move Yuya." I said and Yuya nodded.

"Okay."

Yuya looked at his hand and grabed a card." I summon Performapal Hip Hippo."

ATK:800/DEF:800.

At that moment a pink Hippo appeared on the field wearing a pink suit with orange tie and a black magic hat.

"I'll also set a card face down and end my turn."

Yuya finished and he jumped on his hippo and hippo started running probably to find a Action Card.

"Let's see how strong you really are..Jason." Sora thought with interest still licking his lolipop.

"By the way Flame Wingman.I noticed that my Neos and Neo-Spacians aren't in my to explain that." I mentaly asked my duel spirit.

He emerged next to me and started to speak:

"That's because you're still not ready for me when the time is right they will appear."

I wanted to ask him more but realised that I'm in a middle of a duel and that now it's really not the time to discuss this matter.

"Okay ." I replied simply before turning my complete attention back to the duel.

"Okay to show you the power of my Hero move!"

I exclaimed as I drew my card most dramaticaly.

"First I summon my good old pal Elemental Hero Sparkman." ATK:1600/DEF:1400

I yelled and a flash of electricity could be seen and from it emerged my Hero.

"Elemental Hero.."Sora mumbled.

"There it is!There it oniichan Heroes." Ayua,Tatsuya and Futoshi cheered.

"Oi!On who side are you on?!"Yuzu said annoyed.

"Sorry Yuzu oniichan."Ayu said regretfully.

I made a run for a Action Card and I found one behind one pillar.

I picked it up and looked at it and smirked.

"Next I activate my Spell H-Heated Heart which will give my Sparkman extra 500 point boost."

ATK:1600-2100/DEF:1400.

A huge yellow letter H appeared and Sparkamn absorbed it and was surrounded by yellow light.

"Now Sparkman!Attack his Hippo with Static Shockwave."

I order and Sparkman jumped in the air and gathered energy in his hand and fired it at defensless Hippo who panicked comicaly.

"I won't let you.I activate Action Card now your attack is negated." Yuya said inserting his card in duel disk.

"Yes!Yuya oniichan monster is saved!" Taysuya said.

"Not quite." I activate my Action Card No negates activaton of your Action Card and destroys it."

A card deptating a crossed letter A appeared and negated effect of avoid.

"Tsch.." Yuya said annoyed and he pressed a button on his duel disk.

"Then I'll activate my Hippo summons 3 Hippo Tokens and on the turn they're summoned you have to attack them."

Yuya declared and three female Hippos each orange,yellow and green appeared in defense mode and began to dance.

"Okay then Sparkman destroy his orange token.

"Sparkman reidrected attack at terrified Hippo and he was destroyed which made other two tokens and Hip Hippo cry.

Yuya whiped the sweat of his face thinking that he was safe.

At that moment a blue energy came for Yuya and pierced him in the chest which made him drop to his knees.

Jason:4000 LP

Yuya:1900 LP

"What happened?" Yuzu asked concered.

"Why did Yuya lose Life token was in defense mode." Gongenzaka asked as three kids,Principal and Sora looked at me waiting for explanation.

"Oh that's just my Heated Hearts ability.

If my monster battles a defense positon monster then my opponent takes piercing damage."

I said and took 2 cards from my hand and placed them face down.

"Your move Yuya."I said with a smile.

"To think that he was prepared even for that." Yuzu said in disbelif.

"I the man Gongenzaka am really impressed with that strategy."

"Nice move Jason!It was really hot blodded strategy." Principal said in his usual over entusiasticaly manner.

"You really got me there,but fun has just begun.I draw"

Yuya drew a card.

"My Hip Hippo can be treated as 2 tributes for a level 7 monster. So I sacrifice him to summon my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

ATK:2500/DEF:2000.

Little pink Hippo turned into particals and in his place emerged a huge dragon with dichromatic eyes with green and red orbs around his body.

"It's Yuya niichan's ace monster." Ayu said.

"It gives me the shivers."Futoshi exclaimed.

" That this dragon looks even cooler in person."I thought.

"Don't get carried away. Focus on the duel." Wingman said and I just nodded.

"So this is your ace huh? I gotta admit it looks pretty cool." I looked with admiration.

"Thanks." Yuya replied and he pointed at Sparkman.

"Now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack his Sparkman with Spiraling Strike Burts." Yuya declared and his dragon fired a red beam at my monster.

"I play a trap! Hero Barrier. Now thanks to this card I can negate one attack against my Elemental Hero."

A blue barrier appeared before Sparkman negating Odd-Eyes' attack.

"He survived."Yuzu stated obviously.

"Not bad, but oubles won't end here for you. I activate Action Spell Double Stream since my monster attacked once and didn't destroy your can attack once more with 800 more attack points."

ATK:2500-3300/DEF:2000

Yuya said proudly and his Odd-Eyes glowed in bright blue color before charging his attack once more.

"Ahh have to find Action Card and QUICK!" I thought to myself and spoted one at altar but before I could grab it a blast from Odd-Eyes came and destroyed my Sparkman and send me flying backwards.

Jason: 2100 LP

Yuya: 1900 LP

"Jason! Yuya screamed worried.

"Is Jason niichan okay." Ayu asked in concern.

"Are you okay!" Yuzu shouted before turning back to Yuya.

"Yuya you idiot!You didn't have to be that rough." Yuzu said with her paper fan in her hand ready to go into action,but before she could do anything they all heared loud laughter and turned to the source of the sound.

"Hahahahaha." I laughed as I got up from the floor dusting off my jacket.

"Yuya that was really nice move got me good."

" You are not mad."Yuya asked.

"Of course not. I mean this IS a duel after all I might even add one of the most fun duels that I participated in a loong time." I said with a smile.

"He's having fun." Sora said in disbelif.

"Of course I am." I said to Sora.

"I mean that's the whole point of be the best that you can be,beliving in yourself and your deck and most importantly to have fun." I said looking at my deck with a smile.

"That's really a hot blodded speech Jason!"Principal said with his comical tears.

"He and Yuya are really much alike." Yuzu stated with a smile while everyone present nodded and began to cheer even louder.

"And since you destroyed my monster I can activate my second face down Hero Signal!"

I pushed a button on my duel disk and fliped my card and from came a huge signal with black letter H in the sky.

Everyone looked in confusion before I began to explain.

"Hero's are never alone, because now Yuya I get to summon a new Elemental Hero from my deck as long he's level 4 or below and what better choice then Bubbleman!"

ATK:800/DEF:1200.

A hero in what seemed like a blue version of Batman costum appeared with crossed arms.

"And since he's alone on the field when I summoned him I get to draw 2 new cards."

I drew my cards and gazed at them before adding them to my hand.

"So not only did he get a new monster he also got to refresh his hand."I the man Gongenzaka am really impressed."

"Wow it seems like everything I do you counter. Ahh well. I set a card and let you go." Yuya said inserting his card in his duel disk.

"Okay my move." I drew a card and smirked.

"Time for some Fusion Action.

I activate the spell Polymerization to fuse Bubbleman on my field with Clayman in my hand."

Familliar fusion card appeared and my 2 heroes swirled in the fusion vortex.

"I Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Gaia!" ATK:2200/DEF:2600.

A huge warrior in a big thick armor with glowing red orbs appeared.

"He summoned his Fusion Hero" Kids cheered and everyone couldn't help but be impressed by new fusion monster.

LDS Control Room

"Mister President. Once again we detected a strong Fusion Summon in the city." Nakajima said.

"Locate from where's it coming from and get me a video feed if possible." Akaba Reji replied stearnly as he looked at the screen.

Screen lit up and showed Jason's duel with Yuya with Jason's Hero Gaia on the field.

Reji pushed his glasses up and just looked at the screen for a moment.

"What should we do sir?"Nakajima asked.

"We'll just observe. For now..." Reji replied sitting is his chair.

"Just who is he.." Reji thought

Back at the duel

"So that's your new hero." Yuya asked amazed still looking at Gaia.

"That's right. And now his special ability activates. He can cut your monster attack in half and then he gets the same attack that your monster lost. I explained much to the shock of audience and Yuya.

"What?!" Yuya asked in disbelief.

"To have a effect like that.." Yuzu mumbled.

"This doesn't look to good for Yuya."Sora said.

Gaia punched the ground making it shake for a moment. Ruble from the impact striked Odd-Eyes as he fell to the ground while Gaia got surrounded in red aura.

Odd-Eyes ATK:2500-1250

Hero Gaia ATK:2200-3450

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya yelled concered for his ace monster.

"Now Gaia attack his Odd-Eyes and end this! GO Earth Splitter."

I yelled and Gaia punched ground making it shake in more time and shockwaves were coming for Odd-Eyes.

"If this attack goes through Yuya will lose." Yuzu said concerend.

"Don't worry. Duelists like Yuya won't fall like that." Gongenzaka said.

"I won't let you.I activate My Trap Command Performance.

Now all your attack positon monsters are changed to defense mode and can't change their battle position until the end of your next turn."

Yuya said as my Gaia took a knee. DEF:2600

"Nice counter but I have one of my own.I activate Spell Smashing Ground. This card destroys a monster on your side of the field with highest defense."

A huge fist came crashing down on Odd-Eyes destroying it in the process.

"ODD-EYES!" Yuya screamed at seeing his ace monster destroyed. He fell to his knees at strugled to get up. He put his goggles over his face not wanting anyone to see his eyes.

"Yuya.."Yuzu muttered.

"I place my last 2 cards face down and let you take over." 2 face downs appeared in my field briefly.

I looked up and saw Yuya feeling down about his monster being destroyed

I hated seeing Yuya like this so I tried to encourage him.

"Hey Yuya!" I yelled making him and our little spectators look at me.

"Don't feel bad about lossing your ace if things seem dark right now one draw can change all." I yelled at him.

"One draw..Can change all." Yuya muttered.

"That's right! Don''t give up so duel isn't over until the last card is played.

You just have to belive in your deck and in yourself." I looked at him and saw him smiling and rising up from the ground.

"You're right Jason.I have to belive in my deck and my deck will come throught for me." Yuya said and he drew his card.

"Jason can really give nice motivational speeches,huh guys."Sora said with a smile.

"He sure can." Yuzu said while her father and even Gongenzaka were crying waterfall.

"That's right Yuya! Show us hot blodded duel!"

"I the man Gongenzaka has never been so touched ."Gongenzaka said still crying.

Their actions made other spectators,Yuya and me laugh.

"Jason." Yuya said holding the card that he drew.

"You got it Yuya? Now show me your strenght." I said.

Suddenly arena got dark and I only saw a single spotlight shining on Yuya which would mean...

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he announced

"The moment you've been waiting for has finally arrived!"

"Then that means" Tatsuya called with excitement

"Yuya niichan will" Ayu followed

"Pendulum summon" Futoshi finished "It's giving me shivers.

"Yuya" Yuzu whispered.

"Gooo Yuyaaa"Gongezaka cheered.

"Show him You Show hot blodded duel!" Shuzo said overdramaticly.

"With the scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the scale of 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya placed the cards on both ends of his arm blade making the word Pendulum light up in rainbow colors.

The 2 spellcasters appeared in blue pillars with the numbers 1 and 8 representing their scales below them the sky created a light blue sky with a giant version of Yuya's pendant between them.

"Swing the pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya chanted.

"Pendulum summon!Come forth my monster partners!"

3 lights appeared from the sky and landed behind Yuya before taking shape of his monsters

"Return again, Odd-Eyes Pedulum Dragon" the dragon roared as it appeared back on the field.

"Performapal Drumming Kong and Performapal Partnaga!"

Two monsters appeared and happily moved at being on stage.

One was a gorila with drums on it's chest and second was long red and yellow snake with a hat and a magician's glove at top of its tail.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK:2500/DEF:2000

Performapal Drumming Kong ATK:1600/DEF:900

Performapal Partnaga ATK:500/DEF:2100

"Yeeess!Yuya niichan Pendulum Summomed." Kids exclaimend.

"So this is Pendulum Summon?" I said it on computer or on Ygo Pro is one thing but this is much more coller.

"And now Partnaga effect activates.

Now one of my monster gets 300 attack points for evey Performapal monster curenctly on the field.

And one I chosse is Odd-Eyes Pensulum Dragon!"

Yuya said and Odd-eyes got surrounded by yellow light.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK:2500-3100/DEF:2000

"Now go Odd-Eyes. Attack his Hero with Spiraling Strike Burst." Odd-Eyes fired his beam at my Gaia and he got destroyed.

"Now Drummimg Kong attack Jason directly."Gorila charged at me banging on his drums.

"Don't think so. I play a Trap Hero Spirit!"

I fliped my face down and for a moment a spirit of my Elemental Hero Gaia appeared on the field blocking Kongs attack.

"What happened?"Yuya asked.

"On the turn Hero is destroyed and I play Hero Spirit I can negate the next battle damage to zero." I explained.

"He protected himself even from that." Gongenzaka said impressed.

"It's like he has plan for every move Yuya makes." Sora said still licking on his lolipop.

"That was a nice move but that won't save you from Partnaga and Drumming Kong gives him 600 more attack points."

Yuya said and Partnaga swing at me biting me on the arm.

Performapal Partnaga ATK:500-1100/DEF:2100

Jason: 1000 LP

Yuya: 1900 LP

"Luckly for me that Gaia was in that double damage effect that his Odd-Eyes has I wouldn't survive." I thought to myself.

"I end my turn."Yuya said.

"This truly is hot blodded duel!"Shuzo said.

"That's right. It's been so long since we saw a duel like this." Yuzu said.

"I do wonder how Jason will get out of this one. He only has one face down and only one card in his hand." Sora said.

"I wouldn't count him out just yet." Gongenzaka said and everyone turned to him.

"Jason seems like type of duelist that won't give up no matter what. He will always try until he succeds and for that I have nothing but respect for him."

Gongenzaka finished and rest of them turned their atention back to the duel.

"My move!" I said and drew my card.

"I play the Spell Graceful Charity. So now I can draw three cards as long as I discard two later."

I drew and send 2 cards to grave.

"Then I play my facedown Digraceful Charity.

So every card that got sent to the graveyard by card effect returns to it's owner's hand."

I said as I picked two cards that I discarded earlier.

"So wait he didn't have to do anything in return for activating that Spell?" Futoshi asked.

"It would seem so."Shuzo said.

"Next up I play my other Polymerization! To fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to form...

Drumrolls please

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman

ATK:2100/DEF:1200.

Avian and Burstinatrix spined in the Fusion Vortex an out of it came Flame Wingman.

LDS Control Room

"President the Fusion Energy is even stronger then before." Nakajima noted panicked as screens in control room overheated.

"Just who is he? Not even my strongest Fusion Monster can't create this kind of energy and some Academias spys Fusion Summon isn't even close to his."

Reji thought as he continued to watch the duel.

Back at the duel.

"There it is! Jason niichan Ace Monster!" Ayu said happely.

"It gives me the shivers." Futoshi said moving his hips to the side.

"That's really impressive Fusion Monster." Sora said.

"It would seem like Yuya is in trouble." Gongenzaka noted.

"Yuya.." Yuzu wispered.

"Time to end this duel." I thought and grabed the last card in my hand and inserted it in my duel disk.

"I activate a Spell Skydive Scortcher." A card showing Flame Wingman standing on top of a tall skyscraper appeared.

"Isn't that the attack that your Flame Wingman uses?" Yuya asked confused.

"That's since I activated it I can destroy one monster you have on your side of the Field.

Like your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And thenyou take damage equal to his attack points." I exclaimed smirking at shocked faces of spectators.

"What?!" Yuya exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's really strong card." Gongenzaka said suprised.

Yuya panicked a little and grabed a Action Card that was at the pillar next to him.

"Go Flame Wingman!" I ordered and my Wingman opened his dragon arm and fired it at Odd-Eyes.

"I activate my Action Spell Acceleration. It will destroy my Odd-Eyes but effect damage is negated." Yuya said reliefed.

"Don't think so.I activate No Action! Now Activation of your Action Card is negated and destroyed." I said as his Acceleration burst into particals.

"Go Flame Wingman!"

I yelled and Wingman nodded and fired his attack at Odd-Eyes who screamed in pain and got destroyed.

A shockwave went for Yuya and sent him flying couple feets back.

Jason: 1000 LP

Yuya: 0000 LP

Action Field faded and I looked at my deck with a smile before taking it out of my duel disk placing it in my deck box and then I removed my duel disk from my arm.

I looked up and saw Yuya's friends gathering around him checking of he's okay.I began approaching them.

"Are you alright you hurt?" Yuzu asked in concern.

"Naah..I'm fine." Yuya replied geting up from the floor.

"This is perfect moment to tease them." I thought deviously.

"Hmm..Say Yuzu..You two seem more then friends. Are you perhaps a couple?" I asked with a grin.

"I know right.I thought that also when I first met them" Sora added.

At my comment both Yuzu and Yuya were blushing noticabely.

"W-why would you say 're just friends." Yuzu asked still red as a tomato.

"That's would I want to date a crude strong girl like her." Yuya said pointing at Yuzu.

"RIP Yuya, My good tomato haired friend.I'll miss you."

I thought as I heared a big smacking sound and Yuya back on the floor with Yuzu holding her fan now red from complete rage.

"How can you say that to a young lady. You really have to sense of tact you jerk." Yuzu yelled and as a result me and everyone present backed away a little not wanting to suffer same fate as Yuya.

"S-sorry Yuzu." Yuya said as he rubbed his face.

"So does that mean that Jason niichan won't join You Show?" Ayu said with sad look and soon everyone else present joined meanwhile Principal was crying a waterfall (again).

"Relax guys. I'll join your school." I said with a smile which prompted everyone to look in suprise.

"But why. Not that I'm complaining of course,but you said that only if Yuya beats you that you'll join our school." Yuzu asked.

"I did say the point of this duel wasen't winning or losing, it was for this school to show me their style and belief in dueling."

I said geing a confused look from everyone their except fro Sora who was smirking still licking on his lolipop.

"Our belief in dueling?" Yuya repated.

"That's right. You see I think that duels should be something that people enjoj. Sadly most people today duel only for victory and despite your school being one with bad reputation and appearence I'll join because you guys duel for a good reason - To have fun." I said with a smile.

At my response all of them began cheering and Principal began crying a waterfall again.

"That was really hot blodded answer Jason!I'll go get a registration forum for you to sign." Principal said as he rushed back to control room.

"I the man Gongenzaka can't help but respecting you even more."

"Thanks." I replied.

"Well Jason let me be the first to welcome you to You Show Duel School." Yuya said as we shook our hands.

"Thanks. It's good to be here." I replied.

LDS Control Room

"Well that was intersting speech he gave there." Nakajima said.

"Indeed." Reji responded as he pushed his glasses up a bit.

"Nakajima."Reji said to his right hand man as he stood up from his chair.

"I wish for you to send one of our top students tommorow to test our new friend here.I have a feeling that he's not giving his all and I want to see his full strenght."

"I understand Sir." Nakajima responded.

Reji looked at the screen for a little bit seeing all members of You Show celebreating over their new adition to their school. Then he turned around and left the Control Room.

Back at You Show

Later I sign registration forum that Shuzo gave me. Gongenzaka had to leave for his training while rest of us just sat there and talked.

"So Jason why did you chosse to use a Fusion Deck." Sora asked in interst.

"Well I actually prefer Fusions more then any other Summonimg Method. I know how to duel with Synchro's and XYZ also,but Fusion's are better for me." I explained.

"You're right. Fusions are the best." Sora said.

"Hey do you want to duel now will really be a great match between 2 strong Fusion Duelist." Sora asked with his puppy eyes.

"That would be a interesing Heroes versus Fluffals." Tatsuya said.

"I agree." Yuya added.

"That would be a hot blodded duel." Shuzo said.

"Sorry I never turn down a duel but It's geting kinda late and i still have to find a place to stay." I said as I got up from the chair.

"Aww.." Sora and kids said clearly dissapointed.

"Jason you don't have a place to stay?" Yuzu asked.

"Nope.I just moved to the city today. I was just about to find a place to stay when those 4 goofs arrived." I lied.

"Well in that case why don't you stay at my house?" Yuya said and that caught me by suprised. We just met and I could have been a serial killer for all he knows and he's inviting me to his house.

"No I don't want to be any intrusion."I said.

"Nah..It will be OK.I'm sure that my mom wouldn't mind." Yuya said with a smile.

"Well if you say so..." I muttered.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Yuya responded.

We hand out at You Show for a bit and then we went our seperate ways.

"See you tomorrow, you two!" Yuzu waved.

"I'd like to duel you one day." Sora said as he walked away.

"Bye-Bye!" The three children exclaimed, before going with Yuzu and Shuzo.

So me and Yuya walked along to his house.

"Yuya?"

"Hm?"

"I want to thank you again,for dueling me and leting me stay at your house.."

"It's fine,we are friends after all right?" Yuya asked with a smile.

"Right." I responded with a smle.

"Man this was one fun day, but I can't let my guard down LDS attack will come soon and we will have to defend You Show.. Not to mention that I'll probably be on Kurosaki's radar because I use Fusions and then Academia will attack during Battle Royale. But no matter what I'll be ready." I thought motivated

That's it for this chapter. Don't forget to review. :)

Haou


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter of my new story I hope that you enjoj. :)

This is, for now longest chapter in the story and it was difficult to write expecialy since I'm new to this kind of things.

I don't own Yugioh Arc V or any of their characters.I do own my OC Jason Yuki.

Chapter 3:Exploring new world.

I opened my eyes and found out that I was in a room quite diffrent the my diffrence was that this room was actually clean.

"Where am I." I asked rubbing my eyes and standing up.

I looked at a desk next to my bed to find my Yugioh deck. And then it hit me. I was actually transported to Yugioh Arc V and yesterday I dueled Sawatari and Yuya.

"THAT WASEN'T A DREAM?!" I yelled geting a small panic attack, but luckly for me my good old pal Kuriboh arrived and calmed me down a bit.

"I can't belive this." I said looking myself at the mirror.

"Not bad.I do look like like a 14 year old Jaden only with black hair." Talk about weird.I looked like Jaden with Kaiba's hair style.

Suddenly door of my room opened and Yuya in his green pajamas rushed in.

"Jason! Are you okay?I heared you shouting." Yuya asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied rubbing back of my head sheepishly.

"I just had a bad dream,that's all." I said.

"Oh I see..Hey mom just made breakfest. Are you hungry?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah..Let's go."I said.

We slide down the pool and it was so awesome, but very painfull because I fell on my face.

Sadly this isn't the first time this happened.

Last night I tried sliding down a couple times but I always landed on my face.

Yuya's mom was really kind to let me stay here. Of course that had to do with a fact that I commented on her beauty and she immediately perked up and started huging me making Yuya and me feel really uncomftorable. Well mostly Yuya.I didn't mind it as much as he did.

We sat down on a kitchen table and Yuya's mom brought a ton of pancakes I thanked Mrs Sakaki and me and Yuya began stuffing our face with pancakes.

"So what do you boys have planned for today." Yoko asked while puting yet ANOTHER full plate of pancakes.

"This must be what Heaven feels like." I thought as I grabed a dozen more pancakes and began eating.

"Well Nico Smiley arranged me another duel to qualify for Maiami City Championship. Yuya said with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Sorry Jason, but I won't be able to go to You Show with you." Yuya said.

"Don't worry.I was planing to look around town anyways. I'll duel couple times because I also need couple extra wins to qualify for Championship. After that I'll stop by at You Show to give Sora that long awaited duel."

" Sounds like a plan. See you later mom, Jason." Yuya said as he put his jacket as a cape and ran out of his house.

"Bye honey." Yoko said.

"Well I should get going too." I said as I got up from the table and picked up my plate and took it to the sink.

"Thank you one more time for leting me stay here Mrs Sakaki and for delicious breakfest." I bowed.

"You're welcome Jason. And please drop the formalities. Just call me Yoko." Yoko said with a smile.

"Are you sure than you will manage alone on the City?" She asked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I want to see just how good duelists in Maiami really are." I said and started to head to the doors.

"See you later Yoko." I said.

"Bye Jason,take care." Yoko simply replied.

Couple hours later

"Man this place is huge." I said to myself standing in one of the many streets of Maiami City.

"So where to now?" I heared a voice and looked to my left to find Flame Wingman floating.

"Well I wanted to find some duels.. So let's go to Maiami City Park." I said to one of my most favorite monsters and it just nodded before dissapering.

I arrived at the Park and saw manny people duelung. Mostly kids playing in a friendly duels but there has to be some strong opponent here.

"You call that a Duel?!"

A male rough voice yelled out which prompted me to turn around and see a boy around my age with dark long blue hair,black eyes,red shoes and red long jacket with pale skin. He was yelling at a girl our age as well.

She had long blond hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a pink top with white jeans and pink shoes.

"S-s sorry.I gave it my all." girl said shivering in fear.

"Well your best wasen't good enough!" Blue haired dickhead yelled back.

"Well I guess that it's time for me to step in.." I thought as I approached the duo.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled geting their attention.

"Who the heck are you?!" blue haired yelled out.

"Somone who will beat you to a bloody pulp if you don't leave that girl alone!" I yelled.

"Listen you little pipsquek! This has nothing to do with you so I suggest that you back off, or you'll regreat it!" He yelled geting his blue duel disk ready.

"So he want's to play a Children's Card gane insted of fighting? Well THIS IS Yugioh so I shouldn't be too suprised." I thought.

"Well I never turn down a challenge."

I smirked as I prepared my duel disk.

"Wait!" girl yelled and I just looked at her.

"This is fight, you don't have to do this for me."

"What's your name?" I asked ignoring her little outburst.

"It's Azumi." She replied.

"Well Azumi I'm Jason. Nice to meet you. If you don't mind I'll take care of this joker.

After all I don't want for a pretty girl like yourself to get hurt." I said with a smile.

She blushed and was going to say something but we were interupted by that guy standing across from us.

"Hey! You lovebirds! I don't have all day! So I would appreciate if we could just duel already!" He said impatiencly as he activated his blue duel disk

"Yea like I would lose to someone like you." I replied activating my red disk.

"By the way,I didn't catch your name." I said.

"I never said it. Call me Hiroki." He replied.

"Okay Hiroki. Get your game on!" I yelled.

Jason: 4000 LP

Hiroki: 4000 LP

"I'll take the first turn." I said looking at my cards before picking one.

"I activate the Spell Graceful Charity! Now I draw three cards and discard 2."

I did so and then I placed another card on my duel disk.

"Then I'll play Elemental Hero Bubbleman ATK:800/DEF:1200.

"And If he's alone on the field I get to draw 2 more cards." I explained and drew again.

"I'll place 2 facedowns and end it with that.

"Hmph..That's your move? WEAK !"

He mocked as he drew a card from his deck and placed it on his duel disk.

"I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick!"

ATK:800/DEF:500

A baby version of Red-Eyes appeared on the field.

"Wow!You run a Red-Eyes. That 's so sweet."I said entusiasticaly.

"Maybe this guy isn't halve bad." I thought.

"Thank you, but flattery won't get you far against me! I activate my Chick's ability! By tributing it I can Special Summon a

Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

ATK:2400/DEF:2000

His chick bursted in the particales and in it's place arrived a full grown Red-Eyes signaling his arrival with a might roar.

"That's his ace" Azumi exclaimed.

"Gee really?A Red-Eyes deck and his ace is a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. No shit Sherlock." I thought to myself, as my opponent grabed another card in his hand.

"I activate a Spell Inferno Fire Blast!"

A card with Red-Eyes fireing a red ball of fire appeared on the field making me feel uneasy.

"Now my Red-Eyes can't attack this turn, but he deals you damage equal to his attack points." Hiroki smirked as his Red-Eyes fired a red fireball at me.

"AARGHHH!" I yelled as attack hit making me drop to my knee.

"Jason! Azumi yelled afraid for my safety.

Jason: 1600 LP

Hiroki: 4000 LP

"I guess that you're just bark and no bite.

I'll set a card and end my turn." Hiroki finished.

"Giving up already?!" Hiroki asked at seeing me still on my knee. Just then he heared a loud laughter.

"Hahahahaha!" I laughed as I got up from the floor smiling making Hiroki and Azumi look in confusion.

"Are you retarded or something?You just got dealed massive damage and you just laugh?" Hiroki yelled angry.

"Sorry.I'm hust having a lot of fun." I said making Hiroki growl.

"So you're just like those other idiots who think that duel are just fun and games?!"

I stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Well duels are meant to be fun and to make yourself and everyone enjoj and smile. I mean if you're not enjoing it then why duel at all." I asked making Azumi stare at me in amazment.

"So even if he got cornered early in the duel,he's still having fun." Azumi thought.

"GROW UP!" Hiroki yelled making Azumi back out a little while I remianed unfazed.

"Duel is War. I duel only for victory and that's all there is to completely destroy your opponent and making them suffer!"

I narrowed my eyes at his statment.

"This aren't words of any other guy It really sounds like he's been in a war..."

And then it hit me.

WAIT! Could he be from..."

"I'll set a card face down and call it a turn." Hiroki finished.

"I draw!" I looked at my card and it turned out to be Polymerization and I activated it the same second.

"Time for some Fusion Action! I fuse my Bubbleman on the field with Avian in my hand.

Both heroes swirled into a fusion vortex.

"No way!A Fusion Summon!" Azumi exclaimed in suprise.

"I summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!" I yelled and from the vortex came a blizzard which made Hiroki and Azumi to cover their eyes. When blizzard settled down a new hero was present.

He had a clear white armor with long white cape and green eyes.

ATK:2500/DEF:2000

LDS Control Room

Things in the Control Room were pretty is until a loud alarm echoed throught the room and Akaba Reji rose up from his chair looking at the screen displaying only one word..

"Fusion.." Reju muttered.

"Nakajima." Reji said to his right hand man.

"Find out from where does this Summoning Method come from and find a video feed.

"Right away sir." Nakajima responded as he prepared

"Although I already know who our little Fusion user is, I want to be sure." Reji thought.

Screen lit up showing Jason dueling Hiroki.

"Wait! That other duelist is.." Nakajima said suprised.

"That's right. He is one of the elite Academia soldiers that were dispached in our Dimension." Reji said pushing his glasses up a bit.

"Mr. President, if Jason Yuki is associated with 'them', then why is he dueling one of his own people." Nakajima asked.

"I never said that our Hero Duelist is associated with our enemy. Of course I was suspicious but if he's fighting Hiroki, then that would mean that he isn't with them. Although it draws the question:

If his not from Academia, then from where did he come from?" Reji said looking at the screen.

Back to the duel

"To think that a punk like you can preform a Fusion Summon.." Hiroki said with clear malice and anger in his voice.

"Go Absolute Zero!Attack his Red-Eyes" I ordered and my Hero blasted a blizzard at Red-Eyes.

"Like I'd let that happen.I play my trap Negate Attack!" Hiroki activated his trap ending my Battle Phase.

"I end my turn.

"I draw!" Hiroki declared.

"Excellent." Hiroki thought.

"I activate my Red-Eyes Fusion!With this.I can Fusion Summon monster that listed a Red-Eyes monster as its Fusion Material by sending monsters from my hand or deck." Hiroki explained.

"No way!Fusion Summon from his deck?!" Azumi exclaimed in mix of suprise and shock.

"Crap! If he summons 'that' monster I'm in trouble!" I thought.

I fuse another Red-Eyes in my deck with Summoned Skull that is also in my deck." Hiroki said as he send 2 monsters two the graveyard and began to chant:

"Ferocious dragon with deadly attack and fiend with dark magic. Fuse together to form a even mightier beast!"

2 monster fused into a vortex.

"Fusion Summon!Come on out!Level 9!

Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" Hiroki yelled out.

From the vortex came a monster that looked like a mix between skeeleton and a dragon. It was black and red in color and had huge silver claws, glowing red eyes and a wings covered in fire.

Archfiend Black Skull Dragon

ATK:3200/DEF:2500

"What is that thing?!" Azumi yelled out in suprise.

LDS Control Room

Alarm once again sounded off,although noticabely quiter then before.

"Let's see how will you get out of this..Jason." Reji muttered.

Back to the Duel

"Not bad.." I said remaining unfazed geting a suprised looks from Azumi and Hiroki and to me unknowing from Reji back to the LDS.

" Wow. You must be either brave or incredibely stupid." Hiroki taunted.

"Either way you're done for because of my Archfiends ability when he battles you can't activate any card or effects." Hiroki said with a smirk.

"Wait!So Jason can't activate his face downs." Azumi said in realisation.

"That's right!Go Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!Attack his pittiful Hero!" Hiroki yelled and his monster fired a fireball towards my Hero and he got destroyed the same second.

"GRRAAHHAA!" I yelled as flames came for me.

Jason: 800 LP

Hiroki: 4000 LP

"Jason!" Azumi screamed in concern.

"Hahahaha!For a guy who came here acting all high and mighy you sure know how to dissapoint." Hiroki mocked.

"Now my Red-Eyes! End this now with Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes shooted his trademark attack at me but before it connected...

BOOOM!

"This can't be..." Azumi muttered.

"And that's all she.." Hiroki said arrogantly but was cut off at the sight of me seeing me standing.

"You shouldn't have any Life Points left!" Hiroki yelled

"Normally I wouldn't if I didn't have this." A card came out of my graveyard and I showed it to him.

"N-Necro Gardna." Hiroki said in suprise.

"That's right. Since your Black Skull Dragon battled already I was able to activate effect of my Necro Gardna.A effect that negates one attack from your monster by banishing this card from my graveyard." I said as I put my card into my pocket.

"Phew..He's safe for now." Azumi said in relief.

"Hey you almost gave my a heart attack!" Azumi yelled.

"Sorry about that.." I rubbed back of my head sheepishly.

"Tsch..Fine you survived that..But how will you survive my Archfiend effect?"

"Effect?!" Azumi said.

"At the end of Damage Step I can target one Red-Eyes Normal Monster in my graveyard and inflict his attack points as damage to you and then shuffle it back in my deck."

Hiroki explained wth a smirk while i was feeling a bit uneasy.

A spirit of his dragon roared before he charged at me but I was quick to react.

"I play my Trap Card Damage Polarizer! Now every Effect Damage is negated and both of us get to draw a card." Spirit was stopped by a barrier that came from my card. Hiroki was viseably upset but shook it off and drew his card.

"You survived this turn,but next turn..You're finished." Hiroki said with anger.

"He's right. I only have 2 cards in my hand, 800 Life Points and only one face down. Taking on 2 powerfull monsters like those will be anything but easy, but still I've never lost hope in my deck and I won't start now!" I thought with determination.

"I draw!" I drew my card as dramaticaly as possible.I looked at it and my eyes widend in shock I was holding a new Fusion Card. The design was a Fusion Vortex with green and red monsters fusing together and in a middle of a card was a letter H.

"Hero Fusion?Must be another new card that Flame Wingman told me about. I thought to myself as I red my new card and smirked.

"So it's basicaly a Red-Eyes Fusion only for Heroes." I thought as I activated my new card.

"I play a Spell Card - Hero Fusion!" I yelled as my card began shining brightly which made everyone except me to cover their eyes.

LDS Control Room

At Jason's declaration of a new Spell screens in Control Room began to overheat.

"What's going on?!" Nakajima said in suprise.

"The power coming from that card is incredibely strong!" A woman working there explained.

Just then screens began to crack.

"Impossible." Reji said first time seemingly suprised as he covered his eyes from the light that was coming from the screen in which duel progressed.

Back at the duel

"What's that!" Hiroki asked.

"It's my new Fusion Card. With this card I can summon a monster that list a Hero monster as material by fusing monsters from my field,hand and/or deck!" I said proudly.

"Another Fusion Summon from deck?!" Azumi muttered.

"Now I fuse my Elemental Hero Wildheart,Flash and Neroshade in my deck."

All three of my monster spinned into a vortex and from it came a new Hero.

He had a red thich armor with silver kneepads and also had silver and pinkish circles on his chest,torso,knees and helmet.

"I summon Vision HERO Trinity!"

ATK:2500/DEF:2000

"Wow.."Was all Azumi could say and I couldn't blame her. That summoning was so epic if I do say so myself.

"Even If you summoned a Fusion Monster it doesn't stand a chance against my Black Skull Dragon. And even if you destroy my Red-Eyes I'll only take meaningless 100 points of damage." Hiroki calmly said but I could tell that he felt a bit uneasy.

"Well first thing's new Hero can attack three times, but can't attack you directly and when he's Fusion Summon his attack points double!" I stated proudly geting a shocked look from my opponent

"WHAT?!" Hiroki yelled in suprise as he took a step back.

"To have a effect like that." Azumi said.

"I'll take out your Archfiend first. Go get him now Trinity!" Trinity charged at his Archfiend but Hiroki just smirked.

"Hahahah!You fell for it.I activate my Trap Dimensional Prison!Now your monster is banished!" Hiroki said laughing like a mad man.

"Dude chill out..This is only a card game.." I thought.

"Sorry to dissapoint.. But monster summoned with my Hero Fusion is unnafected by card effects the turn it's summoned." I said with a smile.

"T-this can't be.." Hiroki said as he took a step back.

Trinity destroyed his Archfiend and then went for his Red-Eyes destroying it also dealing Hiroki a total 4400 points of damage and resulting him to lose the duel and sending him to the floor in the process.

Jason: 800 LP

Hiroki: 0000 LP

"And that's game!" I said in Jaden's catchphrase.

My opponent got up and dusted his jacket before turning to me.

"It would seem that I've underestimated you, you really are skilled." Hiroki said reaching out his hand which I took.

" Don't sell yourself short. You had me on a ropes a couple times. If you want a rematch don't hesitate to ask." I replied.

"Count on it." He replied with a smirk before walking away.

"Are you okay." I said to the girl that I saved saved.

" Yes I am. Thank you for saving me." She bowed.

"Don't mention it. I did what everyone would do in that situation."

"I do wonder where did you learn how to Fusion Summon? Are you with LDS?" She asked.

"No, I'm associated with other Duel School, as for your first question I'm mostly self thaught.

At my response she looked at me amazed.I really don't get why people think that it's so hard to perform a Summon from Extra Deck in this series. If you really don't know how to do it, read the rulebook a couple of times and that's all there is to it.

Before she could question me some more I looked at my duel disk that had watch function.

"Sorry Azumi, I have to go. I promised my friends that I'll meet them at our School and I'm already late. See ya around." I said as I started to run at to wherever the hell You Show is.

"Bye, and thank you once again!" She yelled.

Half hour later.

"Phew... Finally made it" I said as I wiped the sweat from my forhead.

I was finally at You Show after half a hour of roming and running throught the City I finally made it.

I opened the door and entered the School and when I did I heared people yelling. I went to the sorce of the yelling and saw another familliar character from Arc V - Masumi Kotsu. She was arguring with Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Yuya while kids,Sora and Shuzo were in the background looking very dispeased.

"Hey guys.. Did I miss something." I asked curious as all of them turned around to look at me.

"Jason! Where were you?" Yuya asked.

"I was exploring the City and got caught up in a duel. I guess I lost track of time..Sorry." I said as I rubbed the back of my head

sheepishly.

"Is that him." Masumi asked pointing at me.

"It is, but as I said before I won't allow you to take one of our best students from us." Shuzo said.

"That's right! Jason is a student of You Show and a friend and we won't let him be taken away from us." Yuya said.

"And he's an awesome duelist." Taysuya said.

"Whenever he duels he gives the best shivers." Futoshi said.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" I asked geting annoyed already at all constant yelling.

"I was sent here by the head of LDS to recruit a strong Fusion Duelist that came to this City a few days ago. After Sawatari came to LDS he told us everything about your little duel, but he forgot to mention that you enrolled in this pathetic excuse of a school." Masumi said arrogantly.

"Masumi you don't have any right to insult our school. True, we aren't as founded as LDS, but we have our own qualities." Yuzu said angry at Masumi's comments.

Before Masumi could reply I steped in.

"I appriciate your offer, but I think that I'll stay at this school." I said geting a confused look from Masumi and a happy and relived looks from rest of the You Show.

"And why is that If I may ask? You do realise that LDS has better resources, not to mention that the school offers courses for Fusion ,Synchro and Xyz Summon."

"That's great and all... But how do I put this without insulting you...Most of your students are weak." I said geting a suprised looks from everyone present while Masumi was angry and Sora was just smirking.

"He's not wrong you know.." Sora said still eating his sweats.

"That is correct, but he didn't have to say it that way." Gongezaka whispered.

"What was that?! You dare insult LDS?!" Masumi said annoyed and angry at my statment.

"No,no..He didn't mean it that way.." Suzo started to explain but I again interupted.

"Accept it or not..That's just facts. The truth is that LDS is full of rich snobby pricks like Sawatari that bought their way in. Beating him was a peace of cake and if you're any exception then prove it by dueling me right here and now." I said redy to throw down again.

"Fine, and these are the conditions:

If I win you're going to formally apologize for that remark about LDS earlier and you will drop out of You Show and enroll LDS.

In case you win you're free to do whatever you want and I won't bother you again.

"Deal." I said and Yuya,Yuzu and Gongenzaka pulled me back to talk to me in private.

"Are you sure that you want to do is? I heared tha she is the top student of the Fusion Course in LDS." Yuya said little concerened.

"Yea and if you lose then you'll have to enroll LDS." Yuzu said worringly.

"Come on Yuzu.." At that moment Sora joined the conversation.

"I saw Jason dueling and there is no way that he'll lose to LDS 's student. He is just too strong for them."

"I the man Gongenzaka have complete faith in you Jason." Gongenzaka said in his usual firm tone.

"Thanks Sora,Gongenzaka.

Yuya,Yuzu you don't have to worry, I won't lose to her.

I'll admit that at the first impresson she's better then average LDS student, but that doesn't mean that she's better then me." I said and Yuya and Yuzu only nodded.

"Shall we?" I turned to Masumi and gestured to Action Field room. I was standing across Masumi while You Show crew was in Control Room preparing Action Field.

"So does any of you have any preferences?" Principal asked.

"Not me." Masum replied coldly.

"No Action Field." I said in a calm tone shocking everyone present including Masumi.

"What?!Why!" Principal asked suprised.

"If she wants to show me the power of LDS, then that means that she will have to beat me with her own strenght without relying on some technicality to show up when she's in a pinch." I said in a serious expression.

"He does have a point. If she wants to prove that LDS is top noch Dueling School then she needs to prove it with her own strenght." Sora said.

"But this will affect Jason also." Yuzu pointed out.

"Don't worry. Jason is a strong duelist he will manage beat her even without Action Field."

Gongenzaka said.

"That's right! Jason is one of the strongest duelist that I faced. He will be able to beat her." Yuya said reasuringly.

"Go Jason oniichan!" Kids cheered.

I smiled at them and turned to Masumi:

"Is that okay with you?"

"Of course. With or without Action Field I will prove that LDS is supreme in every aspect." She said as she activated her orange blade duel disk.

"We will see.." I replied as I activated my red blade duel disk.

"Get your game on." I said in Jaden's famoues catchprase.

Jason: 4000 LP

Masumi: 4000 LP

"Ladies first." I said polietly.

"Don't do me any favors, but if you insist I'll go first." She looked through her hand and inserted a card in her duel disk.

"I activate my Gem-Knight Fusion. From my hand I'll fuse Gem-Knight Garnet. and Gem-Knight Lapis." 2 monsters spinned into a Fusion Vortex for a while.

"Gem tinged with lightning. Briliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! The one who pursues victory, Gem-Knight Topaz!"

Masumi chanted and clasped her hands the Fusion Vortex came a knight in golden armor.

ATK:1800 DEF:1800

"So beautiful." Yuzu muttered.

"Not bad." I said.

"You haven't seen anything yet.I end my turn."

"I draw." I declared and looked at my hand and I noticed some unusual new Hero card.

"This could come in handy." I thought as I grabed a card in my hand.

"GO JASON! Show her You Show hot blodded duel!" Principal cheered.

"I activate Polymerization! With it I'll fuse my Elemental Hero Avian with Elemental Hero Wildheart." My monsters dissapeared in a vortex and from it came a new hero.

"I Fusion Summon!Elemental Hero Wild Wingman." A monster that had a taned bulky body and a black hair tied in a ponytail with a pair of white wings on his shoulders appeared.

ATK:1900/DEF:2300

"There it is!There it is! Jason- niichan Hero!" Ayu exclaimed.

"It gives me the shivers." Futoshi added.

"Wingman attack her Gem-Knight-Topaz! My wingman shoted a wind slashes towards Masumis monster destroying it in the process.

Jason: 4000 LP

Masumi: 3900 LP

"I end my turn."

"I draw! I activate Gem-Knights Fusion's effect in my graveyard. By banishing one Gem-Knight monster in my graveyard I can add that card to my hand." Masumi added her card before continuing.

"And now I activate my Continues Spell Brilliant Fusion." A card showing red and blue figure fusing together with mulitcolored gems around them appeared.

"Brilliant Fusion?" Ayu asked looking at Sora.

"Don't look at me, I don't have a clue." Sora said.

"But whatever it is it can't be good."

"Your little friend right You see with Brillian Fusion I can Fusion Summon a Gem- Knight monster by sending it's materials from my deck to the graveyard." Masumi explained.

"Fusion Summon from the deck?!" Yuya said in suprise.

"I never thought that such thing was possible.." Yuzu muttered.

"Let's see how will you get out of this one Jason..." Sora thought.

"Whatever she'll summon won't be good." I thought as a vortex appeared behind Masumi.

"I fuse my Gem-Knight Alexandrite,Crystal and Sapphire." 3 said monsters spinned into a vortex.

"Gem with facelets of day and night! Briliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" Masumi chanted.

A lady knoght in a white armor with mediveal sword in her hands,and a long red cape appeared.

ATK:3400/DEF:2000

"But because of Brilliant Fusion effect her attack and defense are reduced to zero." Masumi explained to everyones shock except mine and Sora's.

ATK:3400-0000/DEF:2000-0000

"Then what was the point in Summoning it?" Ayu asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good." Yuya said.

"Now by discarding one Spell Card my monster get's back its attack and defense points! So I'll discard my Gem-Knight Fusion so my Brilliant Diamond gets her power back." Her monster glowed a little before regaining it's full strenght.

ATK:0000-3400/DEF:0000-2000

"And there's more.I summon my Gem-Knight Emerald." A knoght in green armor appeared. ATK:1800/DEF800.

"Now.I'll activate my Lady Brilliant Diamonds effect! By sending one Gem-Knight monster I control to the graveyard I can summon one Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck ignoring it's summoning conditions." She said with a smirk geting a shocked reaction from the spectators.

"To have a effect like that.." Gongenzaka said.

"That monster is giving some bad shivers." Futoshi said scared.

"Don't give up Jason! Show her your hot blodded duel!" Principal cheered.

"Through my Lady Brilliant Diamonds effect I will sent my Emerald to the graveyard."Her monster bursted into particales.

"To summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" A knight in a silver armor with bog sword becoreted with multicolored gem appeared.

ATK:2900/DEF:2500

"This doesen't look good." Yuya said.

"By banishing my Topaz in the graveyard by Master Diamond gets his special abilitys. Which means that when he destroys your monster he deals you damage equal to Attack Points of your destroyed monster."

"Great!Like her previous Gem-Knight wasen't bad enough." I thoguht frustrated.

"Go Lady Brilliant Diamond!Destroy that birdman!" Masumi ordered and her monster slashed my hero with her sword destroying it.

Jason: 2500 LP

Masumi: 3900 LP

"He lost all of his monsters!" Taysuya said worringly.

"If next attack goes throught he will lose." Yuzu said.

"So much for big shot Fusion Duelist.I really don't know why was LDS so interested in you."

"Go Master Diamond!End this now!" Her monster dashed towards me.

"I activate my Hero Gardna effect from my hand!" I said as a Hero resembeling Necro Gardna appeared. Only diffrence was that he had black armor.

ATK:1100/DEF:1000

"From your hand?!" Masumi said shocked.

"That's right. When you declare a direct attack I can summon my Hero Gardna and end the Battle Phase and I get to draw a card from my deck." I drew my card with a smirk.

"Phew..He's safe.." Yuzu said relived.

"I...end my turn.." Maumi said frustrated.

"My move.." I drew my card

"Huh...Flute of Summoning Kuriboh and Trancendet Wings. If I summon a level 10 version of Kuriboh when she attacks she will lose all her attack position monsters and take damage equal to it attack points. Well it is a time for Kuriboh to shine isn't it." I thought as Kuriboh appeared before me and I smiled at him.

"You know unlike most of the LDS students you're skills aren't half bad." I praised her.

She took a step back at my statment and responded:

"Don't think that saying things like that will give you any mercy for earlier comments about my school."

"Of course not...I set two face downs and end my turn." I said shocking everyone present.

"He is only going to play that?" Yuya said in disbelif.

"Don't worry I think that he has a plan." Sora said licking his lolipop.

"Well It would seem that I overestimated your abilities." Masumi mocked as she drew a card.

"I activate brilliant diamonds Effect. Now from my Extra Deck I'll summon Gem-Knight Prismarua. ATK:2450/DEF:1400.

Knight in yellow and silver armor with a shield and long blue spere appeared.

"Now I activate his effect. By sending one Gem-Knight from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy one face up card on the field. So by sending my Gem-Knight Lapis your Hero Gardna is a goner.

"I can't watch!" Ayu said covering his eyes.

"Now Lady Brilliant Diamond attack and end this now!"Her monster dashed towards me.

"JASON!" Everyone shouted.

"Time to smutter her with my giant hairy balls." I thought in Abridged Yami voice as I activated my face down.

"I activate Flute of Summoning Kuriboh and that will call out my pall Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!"

ATK:300/DEF:200

"Aww that's cute." Yuzu and kids said in cheereful manner.

"Yes it is but that won't save him." Yuya said panicked.

"Calm down guys.I'm sure that Jason has a plan." Sora said calmly.

"That furball won't save you!" Masumi said angrly as her monster went for Kuriboh.

"Tipical of LDS to put down little and weak, but if you're not carefull you will get burned." I said as I activated my other facedown.

"I send last 2 cards in my hand to the graveyard to activate Transedent Wings!" At that moment my Winged Kuriboh grew 2 large white wings and rederected Lady Brilliant Diamond's attack.

"What's happening?!" Masumi asked shocked.

"Your defeat is happening! Tansedent Wings evolve my Winged Kuriboh into a level 10 monster and it gets better! By sacrificing himself Kuriboh deatroys all monster you have in attack mode and rhen you take damage equal to your destroyed monsters attack points!" I said much to the shock of Masumi and You Show crew.

"That means..." Masumi said as she took a step back.

"Jason niichan will winn!" Kids cheered.

"That's one powerfull combo." Sora said amazed.

"Kuriboh show her how that works!" Kuriboh destroyed Masumis monsters and let a powerfull beam of energy that sent Masumi flying backwards.

Jason: 2500 LP

Masumi: 0000 LP

"He won!" Everyone cheered at my victory.

"And that's game!" I said.

"I can't belive that I lost to that weak monster." Masumi said as she stood up.

At that moment everyone arrived at the arena and I approched Masumi.

"You still don't get it do you?Belive it or not Masumi i had a nice combo to overpower you with my Fusions, but decided to go a diffrent route." I said much to the shock of everyone present except Sora.

"I-impossible.." Masumi said.

I used my weaker monsters to show you that everyone who at first seemes weak and fragile can have a potential to reach greatness." I said as I turned to my friends with a smile.

"That's one of the reasons I came to You Shiw. It wasen't because of some fancy Summoning Courses, it was because every one of this students here has a huge unlocked potential and because they duel for a good reason - to have fun." I steted proudly as Principal and Gongenzaka were crying waterfalls (again) and the rest of them had smiles on their faces.

"And for what it's worth.. You're definetly much more skilled then Sawatari and his gang." I said and I could see a fain blush on Masumi's face, but ignored it.

"That was very kind of you..As per our agreament I won't bother you anymore." Masuki said as she stormed throught the door.

"That was a awesome duel Jason." Yuya said.

"And that Kuriboh was so cutee!" Ayu said with happines.

"Thanks who wants to duel next." I said feelimg motivated for yet anoher card game with holograms. What can possible be better than that?

I know...

CARD GAMES OF MOTORCYCLES!

I can't wait to arrive to Synchro Dimension Arc.

"I the man Gonegenzaka will be honored to duel you Jason." Gongenzaka said proudly.

"Hey no fair.I'm in line to duel Jason next!" Sora added somewhat angry.

"I also want to duel Jason!" Yuzu joied the conversation.

"Us too!" Kids added.

"Ok..Just get in line everyone." I said sweatdroping at the scene of my new friends arguing.

Unknown Location

A figure in a red jacket was walking calmly throught huge halways passing by peoples seemingly around his age in yellow,red,blue and purple uniforms.

It continued walking until it arrived at huge doors. He opened them and found himself at huge thron like room with a middle aged man with tanned skin and purple uniform siting on the chair. He approched the figure and got on his knee in a show of respect.

"Hiroki..." A man siting on the thorne began speaking.

"From what I heared I presume that your mission in Standard Dimension in finding strong duelists was finally a succes."

"That's right Professor." Hiroki said.

"I encountered a strong Fusion Duelist, with a... Unique deck.

Man now know as a Professor narrowed his eyes.

"Unique deck?" Professor asked.

Hiroki got up and pressed a button on his duel disk revealing recording of his duel with Jason.

"Time for some Fusion Action.I play Polymerization to fuse Bubbleman on the field with Avian in my hand."

Both heroes swirled into a fusion vortex

"I summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"

The scene changed to Jasons second Fusion Summon during that duel.

"I activate Hero Fusion!

"It's my new Fusion Card! With this card I can summon a monster that list a Hero monster as material by fusing monsters from my field,hand and/or deck!"

"Now I fuse my Elemental Hero Wildheart,Flash and Neroshade in my deck."

"I summon Vision HERO Trinity!"

Video feed was cut short.

Professor widen his eyes at what he saw.

"Can he be..His reincarnation in this Dimensions? I thought that none of the Legendary Duelist got reincarnated, but obviously he did." Professor thought before he faced Hiroki again.

"Good job Hiroki. You're dismissed for now." Hiroki bowed before he left the room.

After a while a young boy in purple uniform, with very short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes came into Professors throne room kneeling down to him.

"You asked to see me, Professor." The boy said.

"Yes...Yuri." Professor said as he showed a picture of Jason.

"And who would this be?" Yuri asked looking at the picture.

"That's not important. What is important is another assigment for you to accomplish when you reach Standard Dimension.." Professor responded in a firm tone.

"And that would be..." Yuri said with a sadistic smile already knowing the answer.

"To eliminate him."

There is Chapter 3! Man, this was so hard to write expecialy since Jason dueled 2 times. I thought that Kuriboh could get a spotlight in this Chapter. Even with all new cards Winged Kuriboh Level 10 can really screw you over so I decided to use it against Masumi. :)

And reson why Professor wants to kill Jason is...

Well you just have to read and see. :)

OC cards.

Hero Fusion - a Normal Spell Card.

Effect:

Fusion Summon one Hero Fusion Monster using monsters from your field, hand and/or deck as Fusion Materials. That monster is unnefected by card effects on the turn it's summoned this way. You can't Normal, or Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this effect, except Fusion Monsters

Hero Gardna - a level 3 dark attributed monster.

ATK:1100/DEF:1000

Effect:

This card is always treated as Elemental Hero Card.

If your opponents monster declares a direct attack you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) and end the Battle Phase.

If this card is in your graveyard and your opponent declares an attack. You can banish this card from the graveyard to end the Battle Phase. You can only activate Hero Gardna effect once per turn.

Until next time..

Haou.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4. This was most frustrated to write because when I wrote half of it my entire work got lost. :'(

Replies on your reviews.

Peter Kim- Don't worry my OC won't have any counterparts of his own. He is unique. ;)

Guest- Since Archfiend Black Skull Dragon attacked during damage calculation Absolute's Zero's effect couldn't resolve.

Guest- Yep Jason is obviosuly a threat to Professor because he is Jaden's/Judai's reincarnation in Arc V universe and Professor being usually paranoid and not willing to take any risks doesn't want to let Jason live because he thinks that he will compromise his plans.

Kamen rider- pairings for now are JasonxSerena

Anyways let's continue.

I don't own Yugioh Arc V or anything related to it.

I do own my OC Jason Yuki.

.

.

Chapter 4: Dark Duelist and Battle with LDS

Yuya, Sora, Tatsuya, Futoshi and I were siting at You Show Duel School at the moment.

Yuzu and Ayu weren't here because they went to buy some ice cream.

"This all seems familiar in a way." I thought and at that moment Ayu rushed in almost triping but Yuya caught her.

"What's wrong Ayu?" Yuya asked concerend.

"Aww ice cream melted." Futoshi wined.

"What a waste." Sora said shaking a liquid ice cream.

"So drink it. It will be like a milkshake." I said as I got up from my seat and went to Yuya and Ayu.

"Yuya-niichan, Jason-niichan..." She began speaking with tears.

"Yuzu-oneechan is is trouble!" She said crying waterfalls.

"Crap! This is episode when Yuto duels Sawatari at the warehouse. How the fuck did I forget about that." I thought frustrated as I ran out of our school imediately with Yuya following behind me.

10 minutes later

I arrived at the warehouse and looked behind me only to find... That Yuya isn't there.

"What's keeping him?" I said to myself and then I saw a huge cloud of smoke coming from one of the warehouse.

"I guess that Dark Rebellion hit its mark." I thought as I entered the warehouse. I saw Yuto with his Dark Rebellion in a full glory, Yuzu was standing next to him and Sawatari and his goons were laying on the floor.

"How did we feel that attack?"

"There isn't Action Field here." One of the goons said shocked.

"Is Sawatari geting his but kicked again. Because frankly I wouldn't be suprised." I said which prompted everyone to turn around and look at me.

"Jason!" Yuzu yelled shocked while Yuto watched me with narrowed eyes.

"Shut it Yuki!" Sawatari yelled. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I heared that Yuzu was in trouble, so I ran here as soon as I could. But if I knew that 'trouble' was you four knucklehead I wouldn't bother coming in a first place." I taunted which made then grit their teeth in anger.

"Why you..." Sawatari began speaking, but then Yuto approched him.

"Is this badge from LDS? What is your connection to Academia?" He asked showing a badge to Sawatari.

"A-Academia?" Sawatari said confused. "What are you talking about?

"Don't play dumb!" Yuto snaped.

"I mean it. Everyone who is enrolled in LDS has a badge like that. I don't know anything about Academia or whatever." Sawatari defended.

"Then we're done here." Yuto said as he turned around to leave.

"Idiot, this isn't over! I activate my Ice Rage Shot. When you destroy one of my WATER monsters I can destroy one monster my opponent controls and then you take damage equal to his attack points" Sawatari said pleased much to everyones shock except mines.

"Your Dark Rebellion attack is 4600 when he's destroyed I will win! Hahaha!" Sawatari laughed maniacly.

"Yawnn..." I yawned much to everyones suprise.

"Sawatari... Lose already so that we can go home.." I said with a bored expression.

"What are you talking about?" First goon said.

"Sawatari is going to win!" Second goon added.

"Yeah.. And I'm going to grow a third nipple." I said and Yuzu was barely able to supress her laugh while Sawatari looked reder than Yuya's hair from anger.

"He is right you know..." Yuto said.

"Such cheap tricks... It's child's play really."

"What?!" Sawatari said with comical face.

"I activate a Continuous Spell from Graveyard: Phantom Death Spear. By banishing this card from my Graveyard I can negate and destroy your Trap Card." Sawatari's Trap bursted into particales much to his shock.

"And then you take 100 points of damage." Yuto finished cooly as spear prepared to launched itself.

"Wait.. Wait.. Wait.. Wait.. WAITT!" Sawatari waved his hand in panic.

"Experiance it with your own flesh! Pain and sorrow of the battlefield!" Yuto said pointing at Sawatari and launching his spear at him piercing his jacket in the process.

Yuto: 4000 LP

Sawatari: 0000 LP

Don't ask for his autograph that will be weird... Don't ask for his autograph that will be weird.." I thought at seeing my favorite Yu boy schooling Sawatari.

Yuto removed his mask which of course showed a face exactly like Yuya's.

"I-It was you?" Sawatari asked as he passed out.

"Sawatari-san!" Goons yelled out as they rushed to him.

"Let's get out of here. This guy is dangerous!" Goon said and they picked him up and ran out of the warehouse.

"Yuya!" Yuzu ran up to Yuto looking shocked.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Yuzu asked.

"That isn't Yuya.." I said to Yuzu as I approched them.

"But.."

"Yuya and I ran out of You Show at the same time. Someting must be holding him up because he would be here by now. Besides this guy has different hair and eye color and uses a different deck." I explained.

Then Yuzu's braclet began glowing and we had to cover our eyes from the light. After light dissapeared Yuto was gone and we heared a familiar voice calling out for us.

"Yuzu, Jason! Yuya yelled as he ran in a warehouse.

"Yuzu are you okay? Jason what happened." Yuya asked panicked.

"Yuya... You are Yuya?" Yuzu asked her childhood friend confused.

"Huh? What are you talking abouy Yuzu..? Yuya asked.

"Then.. That wasen't Yuya.." Yuya muttered under her breath.

"Yuya where were you? We rushed out of You Show at the same time and I got here 10 minutes before you." I asked.

"Yeah... Well.. I got kinda lost.." Yuya replied rubbing back of his head sheepishly.

"Figures..." I sighed

"Anyway let's get going. I'm sure that everyone is worried about Yuzu."

"I agree. Plust this place really reaks." Yuya said clunging his nose.

After that we headed to You Show with still confused Yuzu.

Next day

Following his superiors orders Nakajima was patiently waiting at Maiami City Airport for most important person in LDS, besides President.

LDS Chairwoman Himika Akaba.

After a plesent greeting Nakajima opened a door of a limousine for her.

"Congratulation on successful company merger, Chairwoman." Nakajima praised as limousine began driving towards LDS Tower.

"Thank you. With this our plan is one step near completion. To make LDS present in every part of the World and to raise duelists with great skill and power." She said with a satisfied smile.

"I'm sure that President will be very pleased with your successful asqusition. But.." Nakajima hesiteted to speak.

"But..?" Himika repeated with interest.

"I didn't want to bother you since you were busy with the negotiations." Nakajima began explaining. "Truth be told, there have been a number of… incidents over the past week that I belive would interest you."

"Incidents?" Chairwoman said with narrowed eyes.

LDS Tower

Welcome home, Mother." Reji greeted his mother that just walked into his office.

Reiji-san, what is this about new Summoning Method that I'm hearing about?" Himika questioned her son. "Apart from Fusion, Synchro and Xyz, a new brand new Summoning Method has appeared?"

Reiji fixed his glasses before responding.

"It's true, Mother." Reji said and motioned his mother to sit on a couch.

"It appeared out of the blue about a week ago."

Pressing a button on a remote, Reiji showed his mother a playback of Yuya's Duel with Strong Ishijima, where Yuya used Pendulum Summon for the first time.

"It appears this new summoning method is called Pendulum."

"Pendulum?" Himika repeated.

"It involves placing two special Monster cards called Pendulum cards on your Duel Disk." Reiji explained. "Then, you can Special Summon multiple high-level Monsters whose Level is within the Pendulum Scale without releasing. It's something that has never existed before.

"Is that 'person' also involved." Himika asked.

"To be honest we are still trying to figure out how exactly this occured, but throught our data and analysis we almost grasped the concept of this new summoning." Reji explained.

"I expected nothing less from you Reji-san." Himila said with a pleased smile.

"But the problem is a duelist that discovered Pendulum Summon." Reji pressed the button on his remote that showed Yuya's profile.

"Sakaki Yuya, a fourteen year old boy in the Junior Youth class who attends You Show Duel School, Duel School which teaches Entertainment Duels."

"It says here his win rate is roughly about fifty percent." Himika commented in astonishment. "How was such an average Duelist belonging to Junior Youth able to create new Summoning Method?"

"He is the son of that Sakaki Yusho." Reji said.

"Sakaki Yusho, you say?" Himika widen her eyes. "The same Sakaki Yusho who vanished three years ago and may have joined the enemy?"

"We cannot deny the possibility, or it could be completly opposite." Reji stated as he pressed a button on his remote showing Jason's profile.

"Jason Yuki, fourteen year old that also attends You Show Duel School. His only record for now is 4 duels and he won all of them."

"And why is this kid so special?" Himika asked.

"He is a Fusion Duelist, and when he duels his Fusion Summons released a incredibaly strong energy." Reji explained.

"So he's not from 'here'?" Himika's gaze hardend.

"That can be the possibility, but he did duel a Academia spy couple days ago and won. If he's with them then it wouldn't make any sense dueling his own comrade." Reji said in a low tone.

Reji turned of the monitour in his office and began to speak again.

"Regarding yet another matter, Sawatari Shingo with three more students was assaulted by a XYZ user yesterday."

"And how is this related to other two?" Himika asked.

"Sawatari insisted that culprit was Sakaki Yuya."

"Is he now.." Himika said with devious smile which made Reji sigh.

"What are you planing to do Mother?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"It is really a shame that our students got assaultet, but this is a golden opportunity and I won't let it go to waste." Himika said with a smile..

Next day at You Show Duel School

Principal was explaining diffearnt types of Summoning. I was siting with Sora and Yuya and Yuzu were siting next to us. Tatsuya was siting in front of us and next to him were Futoshi and Ayu.

Everyone was pretty bored with the lesson expecialy kids since they, as everyone else in the room already know how to Advance Summon.

"Principal may I ask you something." I asked as I got up from the seat.

"Of course Jason. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would let me teach todays lesson. After all I did travel a lot so I understand other Summoning Methods as much as I do Fusion." I explained.

"Of course." Principal said as he sat in a corner of a classroom which prompted me to go in front of entire class.

"So as Taysuya already mentioned, level 7 and above monster usually needs 2 tributes. But that's not the case everytime." I said and Tatsuya raise his hand.

"Yes." I said pointing with a ruler.

"What do you mean by that Jason oniichan." Taysuya asked confused.

"Well there are special type of cards that require three tributes for it's summon. Those cards have usually stronger abilitys then monsters of lower level."

Ayu raised her hand.

"Yes Ayu." I said and she began to speak.

"Did you face a duelist that used monsters that require three tributes?"

"Actually yes. I got caught in some trouble and I dueled one guy who summoned a creature with devestating effect." I said and Yuya raised his hand.

"Tomato haired boy." I said with a smile pointing at Yuya which made him angry.

"That's not funny!"

"I would disagree." Sora added and kids began to laugh.

"So what was your question?" I asked.

"What kind of effects did that monster had?" Yuya asked and everyone looked at me curious.

"Well for starters it had 4000 ATK and DEF. He was unnefected by every card effect and by sacrificing 2 monsters his Attack Points would rise to Infinity which would destroy all of my monster and still let me wide open for a direct attack." I confessed much to everyone's shock.

"In a way I'm not lieing. I did duel Anime version of Obelisk The Tormentor on Ygo Pro." I thought.

"No way.." Sora said.

"To have a effect like that." Yuya said.

"Crazy part is that I actually won." I said and everyone looked even shocked then before.

"You won?! How?" Yuya said in disbelif.

"Attack points aren't everything Yuya.. Remember that.." I simply stated.

"Next up is my favorite type of Summoning - Fusion." I said entusiasticly as I took Polymerization, Avian, Burstinatrix and Flame Wingman from my deck box.

"In order to perform a Fusion Summon you need a couple things:

First one is the Spell Card Polymerization, the second is a Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck and the third is that the appropriate materials written on the Fusion Monster be present in your field and/or hand. Then by sending those materials to Graveyard you can Fusion Summon. And that is the most basic form of Fusion Summoning."

"Most basic?" Yuya asked. "There are other ways to Fusion Summon?"

"Of course." I said as I pulled three more cards from my deck box. Hero Fusion, Miracle Fusion and Parallel World Fusion.

"Take my Hero Fusion for example. I can perform Fusion Summon by sending Fusion Materials from hand, field and/or deck to my Graveyard."

"From the deck?" Yuya asked suprised.

"That's so cool." Taysuya said in a happy tone.

"Next up is my Miracle Fusion. I can banish monster from Field or Graveyard that are listed on Elemental Hero Fusion Monster and then I can perform a Fusion Summon with those monsters." I said before continuing.

"That goes well in a mix with my..." I stopped at seeing Sora mixing his two Ice Creams together and eating them. I just smiled because a rather... 'unpleasent' suprise was in store for him.

"Sora!" Ayu scholded him. "What Jason niichan is teaching us is very interesting, leave your Ice Cream for later!"

"Sorry..." Sora began apologizing, but then widen his eyes as they began to tear up.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Yuya asked concerend for his friend.

Sora was calm until he shouted from top of his loungs;

"IT BURNSS!" He ran to a nearby sink to drink water from it while Principal, Yuya and kids looked confused.

"Tabassco..." From my pocket I pulled out a small bottle with a red sauce that was nearly empty. "Perfect for spycing your meal and to punish students that don't pay attention in class." I said with a small chuckle.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Sora shouted obviously angry that his dessert got ruined.

"Because eating in class is forbbiden, if you're that upset about your ruined dessert then after school I'll buy you a new one, but you have to behave in class and pay attention, got it?!" I said in a firm tone.

"Fine.." Sora sighed as he took his seat again.

"Anyway.. My Miracle Fusion that banishes Fusion Materials goes well in a mix with my Parallel World Fusion." I showed them the card before continuing ;

"This card shuffles Fusion Materials from your banished zone back into your deck, then you Fusion Summon a monster that lists those monster that got shuffled into the deck as Fusion Materials." I explained before puting my cards back into a deck box.

"There is also a special kind of Fusion Summoning know as Contact Fusion" I said making Futoshi raise his hand.

"Yes Futoshi." I said giving him permission to talk.

"Contact Fusion? What's that?" Futoshi asked making everyone except (Sora who obviously knew that) look at me curious.

"Like I said Contact Fusion is special kind of Fusion Summoning. Monsters that have effect to Contact Fuse don't need Polymerization. You only need to have appropiriate Fusion Materials on your field and then you shuffle them back into your deck and summon a Fusion Monster." I explained.

Tatsuya raised his hand next.

"Yes Taysuya?" I said and he began to speak.

"Did you ever dueled a Duelist that uses Contact Fusion?"

"No." I replied simply. "But I did owned Elemental Heroes that had ability to use Contact Fusion."

"Can we see them? Can we? Can we?" Kids practicaly begged.

"Sorry.. I don't have them anymore.." I said with sad expression that didn't go unnoticed by Yuya and Sora.

"I wonder when will Neos appear... Wingman said that he is going to show up when I'm ready, but how can I be at the top of my game without my Ace Monster." I thought feeling little frustrated.

"Any more questions?" I asked making everyone shake their head.

"Good.. Next up is my second favorite type of Summoning - Synchro Summon." I said.

"To conduct a basic Synchro Summon you need a Tuner and one or more Non-Tuner Monsters. So if I want to Summon level 8 Synchro Monster and I have a level 3 Tuner on the field, what level does Non-Tuner monsters have to be?" I asked making Ayu raise her hand.

"Yes Ayu?"

"Well you need to have a level 5 Non-Tuner." She said proudly.

"Yes and No." I replied which got me a confused look from everyone except Sora.

"You can also use level 3 and 2 Non-Tuners, or two level 2 and one level 1 monsters. You can use more Non-Tuners monsters to conduct a Synchro Summon." I explained before continung.

"Like Fusion Summon, there is also more advanced type of Synchro Summoning. And that is Accel Synchro and Double Tuning." I explained and for the first time Sora raised his hand which shocked me a little but I brushed it off.

"Yes Sora."

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"First Double Tuning. Like it names suggests you perform a Synchro Summon with 2 Tuner Monsters. Most Synchro monsters summoned this way focus on pure strenght and power." I said.

"Accel Synchro is simmilar. Only you use Synchro Tuner and one or more Non-Tuner Synchro Monsters. Monster that use Accel Synchro usually have effects that let them be Summoned during opponents turn."

"During opponents turn?" Yuya asked in disbelif.

"Yep. It can really be tricky, expecialy with powerfull effects that that monster has."

"Any questions?" I asked and Taysuya raised his hand.

"How do you know all this? Were you a part of a Duel School before you began traveling?" He asked.

"Actually I'm more self taught. I did have a great mentor when I was younger. He explained everything with patience even if I was too hot headed and reckless in my duels. He was a great teacher and friend and it was really nice to know a person like that." I said with a sad smile.

"To know?" Sora thought.

"And the last of three major Summoning Methods. XYZ Summon!" I shouted which made Yuzu finally focus on the lesson and Sora to look displeased.

"In order to perform a XYZ Summon you need 2 monsters of the same level. Then you overlay them and Summon XYZ Monster with rank equal to level of monsters used to summon it." I explained and Futoshi raised his hand.

"Yes Futoshi."

"What are ranks?" He asked confused.

"Ranks are black stars on XYZ Monsters. It makes XYZ Monsters unique in a way because cards like Gravity Bind and Burden of the Mighty don't have any effect on them." I explained and he shook his head in approvel.

"Jason!" Yuzu got my attention as she got up from her seat. "What are Overlay Units?"

"First raise your hand." I said in a firm tone which made her puff her checks in annoyence and entire class to laugh.

"Mou.." She muttered as she raised her hand.

"Yes Yuzu.." I said with a smile.

"What are Overlay Units and what is their purpose?" Yuzu asked annoyed.

"Glad that you asked. Overlay Units are monsters used to summon XYZ monster. Since XYZ Monsters have a stronger effect then Fusion or Synchro they use Overlay Units to activate their abilitys. Although you have to be very carefull in timing of using Overlay Units because without them your monster will be a sitting duck and that makes XYZ monsters tricky to use." I explained and she nodded in understanding.

"Like in Fusion and Synchro case XYZ also have upgraded forms. Some XYZ monsters can be summoned by using a monster of a lower rank like Overlay Unit. While other use Spell Cards like Rank Up Magic." I said.

"Rank Up Magic? What's that?" Yuya asked which made shot him a death glare.

"W-what. Why are you looking at me like that?" Yuya asked in a mix of fear and displeasure.

"You didn't raise your hand." I said in a low tone which prompted a few chuckles from the class.

"Fine.." He sighed as he raised his hand.

"Yes Yuya." I asked in my usual happy tone.

"What are Rank Up Magic?" Yuya asked.

"They are used to Rank Up XYZ Monster in couple ranks higher by using that XYZ Monster as Overlay Unit and in some case even the Rank Up card itself." I said and Yuya nodded.

"And that's concludes todays lesson. Thank you for your attention." I did a little bow as entire class began claping.

"That was excellent lesson Jason. Thank you for doing this." Principal said.

"Don't even mention it. It was my pleasure."I said with smile.

"Ambush you say! Yuya would never do something that cowardly!" We heared a familliar voice yelling.

"Gongenzaka?" Yuya asked suprised.

"So it begins.." I thought as all of us ran out of school and saw Gongenzaka arguing with Sawatari's three idiot friends.

"What's all this fuss about?" Principal asked.

"Principal. I the man Gongenzaka was in a middle of my morning run when I saw these three suspiciously hanging around your school. When I confronted them they had a nerve to say that Yuya ambushed someone, unforgivible!" Gongenzaka yelled at trio while they just smirked.

"Ambushed?" Principal said.

"I did?" Yuya asked in shock.

"That's right and we won't let you say that you forgot about it." First goon said.

"After all, we saw you with our own eyes there!" Second goon continued. "You attacked us and then threatened Sawatari-san!"

"And it's not just us who saw that! There were six witnesses present in total!" Third goond finished.

"Six?" Gongenzaka wondered.

"That's right, six." Third goon repeated. "Sawatari-san, us three and Hiiragi Yuzu and Jason Yuki!"

Everyone turned to me and Yuzu in shock and Yuzu looked uncomfortable at all the attention, while I just sighed.

"Is that true, Yuzu, Jason?" Shuzo questioned the two of them. "Did you see the face of the culprit?"

"That's right. Sakaki Yuya assaulted son of next major Sawatari-san!"

"That's not true!"

Futoshi yelled as he, Ayu, Tatsuya and Sora stood in front of Yuya

"Yuya-oniichan would never do something like that!" Tatsuya also yelled out out.

"That's right!" Ayu also spoke up. "Sawatari was the one who attacked first, so Yuzu-oneechan went to confront him!"

"Wait a minute…" Shuzo spoke confused. "If Yuzu went to duel Sawatari… then that means… Yuzu is the one who assaulted him after all!?" Principal yelled out holding his head.

"That's wrong!" Kids yelled out

"We told you.. It was Sakaki Yuya." Second goon said sighing.

"I feel bad for Sawatari, he was injured so bad that he was hospitilazed." First goon said.

"Hospitilaized?" Yuya asked with shocked expression.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" They all heared laughing that was coming from me.

"What is so funny? Is the fact that Sawatari-san could die so amusing to you?" First goon said.

"Come on.." I said with a bored expression. "If Sawatari's life was at risk they police would be here already, not you three imbeciles." I said making them growl before contiuning.

"Knowing him he is probably chillin at the hospital."

"But let me explain from begining..."

"When we heared that Yuzu was in danger, Yuya and I rushed to warehouse, but Yuya got left behind because he was slower then me. When I arrived I saw a clocked figure dueling Sawatari. When he beat him he took of his mask and revealed face same as Yuya." I said making You Show crew shocked and three goons to smile triumtialy.

"Don't tell me, you doubt me too Jason." Yuya said shocked.

"Of course not. Even if the guy had same face as you he had different color of his eyes and hair and a diffreant deck. Besides when he left you arrived 2 seconds later. So unless Yuya has some magical powers to change his clothes, eyes and hair color at extreamly high speed it wasen't him. And I won't let you three imbeciles acuse my friend for something he didn't do!" I yelled making the goons step back.

"Jason..." Yuya said in a low tone before turning to Yuzu.

"Yuzu you saw everything too, right?" Yuya asked but Yuzu seemed hesitated to speak.

"I did.. but..." She hesitate to speak.

"Don't tell me that you doubt me too?" Yuya asked.

"That's..."

"If something happens to Sawatari-san you'll definetly get caught." First goon said.

"Explain exactly what happened." Principal demanded making us sigh.

"Let me explain it for you." We heared a female voice and turned to see a woman with magnet colored hair.

"You are LDS.." Principal began speaking shocked.

"That's right. I'm current Chairwoman of LDS. My name is Akaba Himika." She said with rather unpleasent smile.

"And the plot tickens.." I thought as all pf us except three goofs entered the You Show.

Himika was siting on the couch and across form her was Shuzo with Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Sora and kids behind him while I was leaning at the wall with my arms crossed.

"Everything that's been said true." Himika said. "The fact that Sakaki Yuya assaulted Shingo Sawatari and his three friends."

"I didn't assault Sawatari!" Yuya yelled out.

"I belive him." I added.

"I the man Gongenzaka belives in his friend Yuya!" Gongenzaka said proudly.

Sora and kids nodded and Gongenzaka turned to face Yuzu

And what about you, Yuzu?"

Gongenzaka addressed Yuzu next. However, the pink-haired girl still seemed hesitent to speak.

"That wasen't you Yuya, right? She asked.

"Yuzu, I still can't understand what exactly you saw at the waehouse but I wasn't the one who attacked Sawatari!"

Following that declaration, Yuzu nodded with a smile.

"I got it. Then, I'll believe in you, Yuya!"

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish here Mrs Akaba?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"I mean why would a person of you status be bothering with something like this. Even if Yuya assaulted Sawatari, which he didn't, LDS Chairwoman would be less then interested in that sort of incident." I said with a smirk. "However, not unless she wants something from us. So I'm going to repeat my question: What exactly do you want?"

"You really are direct, aren't you. Well then how about a proposition?" She said.

"Proposition?" Principal reprated in confused manner.

"If word got out that one of the students in LDS got beaten, it would cause a immense blow on our school reputation."

"But Yuya didn't..." Principal began speaking but Himika shouted.

"That doesen't matter! The problem here is that symbol of LDS has been draged throught the mud! Only way to clear this disgrace is a duel off between schools!" She yelled.

"Duel off." Principal repeated in suprise and everyone was shocked except Sora and I.

"If your party wins we will ignore case involving Sawatari, but if we win You Show and Pendulum Summon will become a part of LDS!" She said deviously which made most of us shocked.

"What did you say?" Yuya said.

"No way!" Yuzu added.

"So not only do you want to clear your name, you also want to take over our school?" Gongenzaka yelled out.

"Don't tell me that attack on Sawatari was organized just for this?" Principal asked in disbelif.

"That is not the case, but its true that I took a chance that was given to me. A chace for LDS to have Fusion, Synchro, XYZ and Pendulum as 4 pillars that support our school." Himika said.

"You really thought that you were bleased with amazing gift. Principal Hiragi." She said as Principal looked down.

"There are quite a few Duelists out there aspiring to use Pendulum after all. Isn't that the case for you as well?"

Himika's question was addressed to the younger trio of students.

"B-but it's impossible if you don't have Yuya-oniichan's Pendulum cards…" Tatsuya said.

"That can also be obtain by the power of Leo Corporation. That is it he reason why is necessary for us to unite."

Dueling isn't a tool for fighting!" Yuya yelled while holding his pendulum. "But, I don't want You Show Duel School and Pendulum Summoning to be taken away by someone else! This Duel School was created by my father to teach Entertainment Duels and that Duels are to be enjoyed and bring smiles to others! There's no way I'll give it to someone like you, who thinks they can control anything through money and power!"

"Well said Yuya." Gongenzaka praised his friend.

"I the man, Gongenzaka agree whole-heartedly! I will also defend You Show with you." Gongenzaka said proudly.

"But aren't you an outsider?" Sora stated and Gogenzaka had his mouth hanging open in comical way making me laugh. "It would make more sense for Yuya, Yuzu, Jason and I. Besides I did want to duel LDS student."

"T-to think you would exclude a man such as I, Gongenzaka!" Gongenzaka complained with a furious face. "T-t-that's unforgivable!"

"It would seem that all your feelings are in line." Himika stated.

"That's right." Principal said.

"We won't hand out You Show Duel School!" We yelled in unision making Himika sigh.

"So.. Shall we begin?" She said and we made our way to Real Solid Vision Arena where three familliar characters that got their ass handed to them by Kurosaki waited for us.

"Long time no see." I greeted Masumi.

"Hmph.." She brushed off my greeting. "I only came here to get my rematch."

"You lost to this guy Masumi?" Yaiba asked is disbelif.

"Yes, but trust me even if he doesn't look much he knows how to play his cards." Masumi said.

"Three vs three." Himika said as she with LDS students stood across from us at the arena. "First who gets 2 wins is the victor. Is that okay with you?" She said and we nodded.

"So who will go first?" She asked and Sora raised his hand.

"Mee!" He said entusiasticly.

"Let Yuya go first." I said making him, alongside Yuya and Himika to shot me curious looks. "After all, his dad owns this school so it's only fair for him to go first."

"Thanks Jason." Yuya said as he steped forward.

"But don't think that this will be easy task." Himika said. "These three are Ace's of each LDS course.

"And only decent duelist in your entire school since most of your students duel worst then a 2 year old kid." I said making her shot me a dirty glare.

"Savage." Sora wispered.

"What did you say!" Yaiba yelled out. "Take that back you jerk."

"Make me Beast Boy." I said calmly geting a few chuckes from Yuzu, Yuya and Sora.

"Gentleman.. Settle this on the duel field. But in a meanwhile Yuya's opponent will be Ace of XYZ Summon course Shijima Hokuto." She said making Hokuto step ahead with a smirk on his face.

"He has 58 duel with 53 wins?!" Taysuya said shocked looking at Hokuto's profile. "His win ratio is over 90%!"

"So what... Yuya still has better hair. Isn't that right?" I said with a smile which made Yuya angry again and Yuzu and Sora laughing.

"That's still not funny!" Yuya yelled shoting me a death glare.

"Chill out. I'm just kidding." I said taping him on the shoulder. "Take him down..."

"Thanks." Yuya said with a smile and rest of us went to Control Room to watch the duel, but not before I said one last thing to Yuya.

"... With the power of green hair."

"God dammit!" Yuya yelled angry making all of us laugh.

Even if he had a rought start because of Hokutos Constellers effect to return cards to it's owner hand Yuya managed to pull through at the end using Stargazer Magician, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Trampolynx and Magical Star Illusion to win the first match for You Show.

"That was a awesome duel Yuya." I congratulated as I rushed to meet him.

"Thank you." Yuya simply replied and then Himika approched me.

"Well... Shall we continue." She said obviously displeased that her student lost.

"Yep." I glanced over to Masumi that seemed eager to duel.

"Let's get thi.." I started to speak but then I was interupted.

"Wait Jason!" I looked behind me to see Yuzu.

"I want to duel Masumi next." She said making everyone looked shocked.

"Yuzu are you sure? If you let Jason duel he will win this and You Show will be safe." Yuya said making Yuzu whip out her fan.

"You are saying that I don't have what it takes to win?!" Yuzu said red from complete rage.

"No... No that's not it.." Yuya said waving his hand around comicaly.

"You can duel her." I said making her look at me.

"Come on." Masumi said making us turn our attention at her. "What are you scared to duel me."

"Trust me, I encountered many difficult things in my life and dueling you definetly wasen't one of them so I don't have any reason to be afraid" I said making her growl.

"Besides I want to see how strong Yuzu really is. She can definetly take you on. I trust her." I said making Yuzu blush a little.

"Thank you Jason." She said in a happy tone. "I won't let you down."

"If only that was true.." I thought as Yuzu and Masumi made their way to the Duel Field

"You can do it Yuzu!" Yuya shouted.

"Show her a hot blodded duel!" Her father cheered.

Duel turned out just like in the Anime. Even if she had a good start Yuzu got overpowered with Masumi's Gem-Knight Fusion Monsters and when she dashed for a Action Card it turned out to be just a reflection which gave Masumi a chance to deliver a finishing blow tieing a score.

After her defeat Yuya rushed imediately to her and Yuzu, devestated about her loss huged him tightly.

"You two are giving us quite a show." Masumi said with a smile while corssing her arms.

At that moment I entered the Arena and yelled to them in Abridged Tristans voice.

"Just kiss already!" At that moment Yuzu blushed and pushed Yuya which send him on the floor.

After I helped Yuya get up Yuzu approched me.

"Jason I'm sorry. This was important duel and I... I.." She apologized with teary eyes.

"Yuzu don't worry about it." I said puting my hand on her shoulder. "Defeat is nothing to be ashamed of. What maters is how to get up after."

"That's right." Yuya added. "We just need to win next duel and that will be that."

"Just win next duel." Yaiba said making us turn to him. "You make it sound so easy."

"So who is going to be my opponent?" He asked.

"Gongenzaka." I called him and he turn to me. "I can see that you want to defend You Show Duel School as much as rest of us. So why don't you duel him?"

"A-are you sure?" He said in suprise. "What about Sora?"

"Eh, I think I'll pass." Sora stated with a disinterested expression. "I hate such stifling things. Why don't you go instead, Gon-chan?"

"G-Gon-chan!?" Gongenzaka cried out. "Wait I can go out?"

"Sure, besides I really don't think that me or Jason would match good against that guy." Sora said lickin his lolipop.

"We're counting on you Gongenzaka." Yuya said. "If you're dueling then we have nothing to worry about."

"Just go out there and do your best." I said in approval."

"Yuya... Jason..." Gongenzaka said with teary eyes. "I swear on the name of Gongenzaka Dojo that I will defend You Show Duel School." He said motivated.

Gongenzaka and Yaiba went to Duel Arena and man what duel that was. Non stop action. With Yaiba Swarming his field with his X-Sabers and Gongenzaka refusing to chase Action Cards which really showed his determination and belif in his father's dueling. Gongenzaka managed to end the duel in a DRAW with Super Heavy Samurai Armament Big Bang effect.

We ran to beaten up Gongenzaka to check up on him.

"I'm sorry Yuya, Jason." He said weakly. "Even my Steadfast Dueling couldn't defeat him."

"Don't apologize." I said to him as I helped him stand up. "You did more then enough and because of you I witnested one of the best duels that I ever saw."

"That's right." Yuya said. "Because of you we managed to get a draw."

"Thank you." He said as we helped him walk.

"Chairwoman Akaba, you said that you would take this school if you won two out of three duels, but result was a draw so I kindly ask you to leave." Principal said thorugh a michrophone.

"What are you saying? This whole duel off was to settle the score! As such, there can be no draw!" Himika said with displeased look.

"But, the match ended in a draw, though…"

"Then, let's have a tiebreaker." Himika suggested, ignoring Shuzo's words. "The Duelists from each school who had a win will fight against each other and settle this!"

"You can't..." Principal began speaking but Yuya aproched with goggles over his eyes.

At that moment I steped in front of Yuya.

"What are you doing Jason?" He asked curious.

"I'll duel next." I simply stated.

"Maybe you didn't hear.." Himika said bluntly. "Only duelists that had one win each can duel to settle. Since you didn't even participate in a duel you don't have any right to..."

"Who said that I will duel her." I cut her of while pointing at Masumi.

"What do you mean? Who else would you duel." Himika asked with narrowed eyes.

"You can come out now Akaba Reji." I said coolely making You Show crew wonder who I was calling out. "There is no point in hiding anymore."

At that moment a man with pale skin, dark-blue sweater, white pants that end just above his ankles, and white shoes with black long hood appeared. He took of his hood to reveal a man around my age with gray hair, purple eyes and red frame spectacles.

"Who is that?" Gongenzaka asked curious.

"Akaba Reiji." I said making everyone to look at me and Reji to give me a curious look. "Current President of LDS and the youngest Duelist in history to be certified to Duel in the professional circuit, having done so at age 15. Basicaly one of the best duelist alive." I said making everyone to look at Reji in mix of awe and shock.

"I'm really impressed by your knowledge about my dueling skills and at the fact that you knew that I was monitoring duels from the shadow." He said some what impressed.

"Yeah.. Well I am updated on my Yugioh History." I thought to myself.

"I shall settle the score with you, but let's do a little recap." He said fixing his glasses a bit.

"If I win You Show Duel School will become a part of LDS alongside Pendulum Summoning. However if you win, we will drop this whole matter and we will be on out way."

"Fine by me.. Although I want one more condition added." I said making him look at me curious.

"I'm listening."

"Your autograph." I said making everyone look at me in disbelif.

"Reji is the best character in Arc V and I want his autograph no mater what!" I thought.

"Is this guy for real? Yaiba said while sighing.

"That's a.. Rather unusual demand, but still very reasobnale." He said cooly.

"Great. Shall we?" I said motioning him to the duel arena.

"Goo Jason-niichan!" Kids cheered.

"All of us will cheer for you Jason." Yuya said with a smile.

"I the man Gonegenzak am really pained by my worthlessnes." Gongenzaka moped.

"Don't worry Gongenzaka. Just leave it to me." I said giving him a thumbs up before going to Duel Arena.

When we arrived me and Reji stood across from each other and you could really feel tension in the air with both me and Reji not looking away from each other.

"He looks scary." Ayu said about me as she hugged Yuzu.

"I've never seen Jason like this." Yuzu said.

"He is focusing on the match. If this Akaba Reji is good as Jason said then he will need all focus that he can get."

"So which Action Field do you want to use." I asked.

"I don't have any preferences." He said fixing his glasses.

"My neither Principal." I shouted out to him." Just pick whatever you want."

"If Akaba Reji is as good as Jason says he is I have to pick a field most suitable for Jason, no matter how cowardly it seems." Principal thought.

"Action Field ON!" Principal yelled as he pressed a button on control pannel. "Atletic Cirus GO."

Field around us began changing and soon we found ourselfs at some sort of circus with trampolines and ballons around us.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuya and Yuzu began chanting.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Tatsuya added.

"They storm through this field!" Futoshi joined.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Ayu added and everyone yelled in unision;

"ACTION.."

"DUEL!" Reji and I yelled as cards above us scatered signaling the start of a duel.

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Reji: 4000 LP x5

Aaand that's all for now. Sorry for not puting the duel between Jason and Reji in this chapter, but this chapter is long as it is even without the duel. In next chapter will be a duel between Jason and Reji with a small "twist" during it. :)

Fun fact: During his stay in ARC V Universe Jason will ocasionly take a few pages ouf of Yugioh Abridge book and make fun of some stuff in Yugioh Universe. Yuya's hair, Yugo's name, Card Games on Motorcycles are just some of them :)

Until next time.

Haou.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Here it is guys. Chapter 5 and a duel between Jason and Reji and a Chapter where Jason's 'unusual' powers come in play.

I don't own Yugioh Arc V or anything related to it. I do own my OC Jason Yuki.

Response to your reviews:

aibcareer2k: Thanks. Jason will purely have Fusion Deck in this story.

Overlord King: I might add some Fusion between Jason's Heroes and Shun's Raid Raptors. Jason like Jaden will definetly have some main character powers and with them will be able to create some cards on the spot.

ClyxicRyse: Green hair rocks! Jason won't have any Pendulums. Like you said a lot of Authors do that and I don't think that adding Pendulum's in Jason's deck will be a good idea.

Kamen rider w: Mine too. Serena is bae. :)

Guest: Yep. Pairing for this story is JasonxSerena.

Chronofang12: After ending Arc V gave us I wanted to shoot myself. XD

Guest: Main boss monster will be God Neos. I will change his effect A LOT for him to actually have a qualification for a Boss monster. Anime and RL version of God Neos were a huge dissapointment. I might add Masked Heroes, but don't get your hopes up. I will mostly focus on classic Elemental Heroes and Neo-Spacians.

Chapter 5: Elemental Heroes vs D/D/D

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Reji: 4000 LP x5

"Since I'm a good host I will let you go first." I offered.

"I see.. So you are that kind of person." Reji said as he grabed a card in his hand. "I will humbly accept your offer. I will activate three Spell Cards from my hand. I'll start with my Continuous Spell Contract with the Hell Gate''. Reji said as his card glowed.

"With this card, I take 1000 life points during my Standby Phase''. Reji explained making everyone from You Show Duel School widen their eyes while I looked at him with neutral look.

"1000 life points every Standby Phase''. Yuya said in shock.

"Why would he do that?'' Yuzu said looking at Reji's card.

"Also, once per turn during my Main Phase I can add one level 4 or lower D/D monster from my deck. I choose D/D Cerberus." Reji explained as he took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"D/D?" Futoshi asked with questioned look.

"It stands for Different Dimension. An alternative reality." Sora cleared up.

"My second Spell Card is the same. Contract with the Hell Gate. During my Standby Phase I will also take 1000 points of damage." Reji explained.

"2000 points of damage at the begining of his turn?" Gongenzaka said in disbelif.

"This doesn't make any sence. Why would he damage himself like that?" Yuya said shocked.

"Now I can also add one level 4 or below D/D monster from my deck." Reji said as he took a card from his deck and showed it to me. " I chose D/D Lilith."

"And for my final card I activate Contract with Swamp King." He said as his card glowed.

"Another Contract.." Ayu said

"That would mean.." Tatsuya added.

Like my other two Contract Cards this cards inflicts me 1000 points of damage during my Stanndby Phase." Reji explained and everyone looked shocked.

"That would mean 3000 points of damage." Yuya said shocked. "What is he trying to accomplish by taking such huge risks?"

"With my Contract with Swamp King I can Fusion Summon a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster without Polymerization." Reji explained and Sora looked in disbelif.

"Fusion Summon without a Fusion Card?! Don't tell me it's actually a real thing?"

"I chose to fuse my D/D Cerberus and D/D Lilith." Reji hold up his 2 monsters as he began chanting.

"Hellhound that bares its fangs, vamp of the dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king. Fusion Summon! Be born! DDD Flame King Temujin!"

ATK:2000/DEF:1500

A warrior in a red armor holding a sword in one hand and shield in other appeared on the field.

"Amazing." Yuya muttered.

"So he is a Fusion user." Gongenzaka noted.

"But why would he take such risk to summon that monster?" Yuzu wondered.

"It's D/D/D this time." Ayu noticed.

"Three D's?" Taysuya said.

"What does that mean?" Futoshi asked.

"Something is completly different." Sora said.

"There is no record of Reji using Fusion Monsters." Principal said as he typed on his D pad from Control Room. "Don't tell me that he was that strong that he didn't need to use them. Can you win.. Jason?

"I will set 2 cards face down and end my turn." Reji said as his two facedowns appeared on the field briefly.

"His hand has no cards now." Yuzu noted.

I was about to draw my card when I noticed Reji looking at me weird making me uncomftarble.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I said feeling little freaked out. "It's creepy."

"My aplogizes. I just want to ask you a simple question." He said in a calm tone.

"And that would be...?" I asked curious.

"What is dueling to you?"

"Odd question.." I thought.

"Well dueling for me is about having fun and enjoing the game no matter what the outcome is." I explained.

"Such a naive way of thinking.." Reji responded. "You're too kind, but kindness has no room on a battle field."

"Don't mistake my kindness for weakness." I said with a smirk geting a questionable look from Reji. " I'm kind to everyone, but if you're unkind to me, weak is the last thing you will remember me about."

Ayu glared at Reiji, "Why does he act all high and mighty like that?"

Futoshi nodded his head, "He's so relaxed even though he's just a fourth rate substitute player."

Sora studied Reiji as he answered the kids, "Relaxed? Maybe, I mean he is willing to take 3000 points of damage to Fusion Summon a monster with 2000 attack points. I think he's underestimating Jason's skill as a duelist".

Yuzu looked both shocked and angry when she heard that, "No way!"

Gongenzaka gritted his and clenched his fists while he glared at Reiji, "Unforgivable, to underestimate your opponent so blatantly is nothing but a disgrace to duelists everywhere!"

"Gongenzaka is right!" Yuya exclaimed " You have to give your all in a duel no matter what."

Tatsuya looked at Jason with an angry expression on his face "Don't let a guy like that win".

Ayu nodded her head with the same kind of expression on her face "Yeah give him a serious beating".

Futoshi held up both of his arms, "Give him the best shivers Jason-oniichan!"

"You got it." I smiled at them as I drew my card.

Jason: 4000 LP x6

Reji: 4000 LP x0

"I draw!" I declared as I drew my card as dramaticaly as possible.

"Let's do a little recap. Like in the Anime he uses the same combo to bring out Temujin and is risking 3000 points of damage. So one of his cards must be to power up his Temujin, while other serves to destroy Contract before it can deal him damage." I thought with narrowed eyes as I looked at Reji.

"What's wrong with Jason-niichan?" Ayu asked.

"He is probably thinking what to do." Sora said eating a chocolate. "When your opponent risks 3000 points of damage like that you have to think through every scenario possible."

"Jason..." Yuzu muttered.

"So you showed me your Fusion Monster." I said with a smirk. "So allow me to show you one of mine."

"That would mean..." Ayu said with stars in her eyes.

"He will Summon his Fusion Hero." Taysuya finished.

"I activate Polymerization!" I said as a familliar Fusion card appeared." With it I will fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman." I said as both of my monsters swirled into a Fusion vortex.

"I Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" I yelled as my monster appeared on the field.

ATK:2400/DEF:2000

"There it is! Jason-niichan Fusion Monster!" Kids yelled in unision.

"Go Jason!" Gongenzaka cheered.

"Maybe this guy isn't half bad." Hokuto commented.

"He's not. He did beat me after all." Masumi said.

"Impressive Fusion Monster." Reji said as he pushed his glasses up a bit.

"You haven't seen anything yet. My Thunder Giant's ability activates." I declared as I slid a card from my hand to the graveyard. "By discarding one card I can destroy one monster you control with original attack points less then his."

"What?" Masumi exclaimed.

"No way.." Yaiba said.

"He can destroy Temujin and still attack him directly." Yuya said.

Thunder Giant shot a lighting bolt at Temujin destroying it same instance.

"All right!" Yuya cheered as he and Yuzu huged, but then quickly broke of the hug while noticabely blushing.

"I saw that." I said with devious smile while pointing at Yuya and Yuzu who were now blushing more then before.

"Anyway, now that your monster is gone I can attack you directly! Go Thunder Giant! Attack with Voltic Thunder!" I ordered and Thunder Giant shooted a thunder bolt at Reji who just jumped and grabed a Action Card.

"I activate Evasion." He said as the card glowed. "Your attack is negated."

"Not bad." I praised. "Now I activate Mirage of Nightmare." My card glowed as it appeared on the field. "Thanks to this during your Standby Phase I get to draw until I hold 4 cards in my hand, but during my Standby Phase I have to discard 4." I explained much to everyones shock.

"That's quite a risky move you made there." Reji noticed.

"You're one to talk." I replied as I placed one card face down.

"I end my turn."

"Yosh! Now Akaba Reji's Contract Cards will take effect." Gongenzaka said.

"That would mean the damage will be..." Yuzu said entusiasticly.

"3000!" Yuya finished as kids cheered even louder.

"I wonder about that." Sora said and everyone looked at him. "I don't think that Akaba Reji is a type of duelist to make such a foolish mistake."

Akaba Reji just smirked as his Contract Cards appeared for a brief moment before being destroyed much to everyones shock.

"What happened?" Yuzu asked confused.

"Why were his Contracts destroyed?" Yuya asked.

"Because I activated my Trap Card: Contract with Ludering." He explained as his Trap card shined a bit. "With this I can destroy as many Contract cards I control and for each one I get to draw one card from my deck!" Reji said as he drew his cards.

"So not only did he avoid all that damage he also refreshed his hand?" Taysuya stated amazed.

Jason: 4000 LP x0

Reji: 4000 LP x3

"I draw." Reji said and I interupted him.

"Me too thanks to my Mirage Spell Card." I drew my cards and smirked at what I got.

"Fine. Just don't forget to discard the same amout of cards that you drew on your next turn." Reji said as he pushed his glasses up a bit.

"I think that I will skip that part. Becuase now I activate Emergency Provision." I said as I fliped my face down card. "With this I can send any number of Spell or Trap cards I control and I regain a 1000 LP for each one."

Jason: 5000 LP x4

Reji: 4000 LP x4

"I see. So he destroyed his Mirage of Nightmare before it could damage him. Not bad." Sora said.

"Not bad at all, but now it's time for me to become serious." I activate my face down card DD Reborn!" Reji said as a Trap Card appeared making my eyes wide in shock.

"So his face down wasen't a Contract Card that would boost his monsters attack points?" I thought as I looked at his Trap Card. "And I've never even heared about that card. Damn you Anime!"

With this I can revive one DD or DDD monster in my graveyard. Be reborn!

DDD Flame King Temujin!"

ATK: 2000/DEF:1500

"He is back." Ayu said with sad expression.

"Next I'll summon Tuner monster DD Night Howling." A monster that litearly looked like mouth appeared on the field.

DD Night Howling ATK: 300/ DEF:600.

"Tuner monster?" Yuya widen his eyes in shock.

"This can't be." Gongenzaka said.

"Now true show begins." Himika said with a devious smile.

"When this card is successfully summoned, I can summon a level 4 DD Monster from my graveyard, but's it's ATK Points become zero''. Reji said as Cerberus appeared in Night Howling's mouth before he came out.

"I will tune my level 3 D/D Night Howling with my level 4 D/D Cerberus." Reji declared as Night Howling became 3 green circles and Cerberus turned into 4 glowing white orbs.

"Howls that tear through the night. With the swiftness of a gale give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! DDD Gust King Alexander!" Reji chanted and in placen of his 2 monsters appeared a knight in a silver armor with sword in his right hand and a long green cape.

ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"Synchro monster.." Yuya said shocked as everyone from You Show looked in awe.

"That guy uses more then Fusions?" Gongenzaka asked is disbelif.

"But I'm not done yet!" Reji declared. "I activate effect of DDD Flare King Temujin. Once per turn when DDD monster is special summoned I can summon one DD monster from my graveyard. Be reborn DD Lilith.

ATK: 100/DEF:2100

"And then! I activate effect of Gust King Alexander! When DD monster is special summoned I can summon another DD monster from my graveyard! Be reborn once again DD Cerberus.

ATK:1800/DEF:600

"Here it comes." I thought

"I overlay my level 4 DD Lilith and DD Cerberus." Reji said in a calm tone as his 2 monster entered the black portal.

"In order to regain over the entire world decent now and take what's yours!" Reji chanted. "XYZ Summon! Come forth Rank 4 DDD Wave King Caesar." Reji exclaimed as a warrior in black armor appeared on the field making be feel uneasy.

"It was hard enough to face one of those kings.. Now I have to face three?" I though as I looked at three kings.

"XYZ... Summon." Yuzu muttered as everyone looked in shock.

"Even XYZ monsters..." Sora said.

"He is something else.." Gongenzaka said as he looked at three DDD monsters.

"He is able to use all three major Summoning Methods." Principal noted.

Reji pushed his glasses up as he adressed to me.

"DDD stands for: Different Dimension Demon. I've prepared you a full taste of my three kings that rule Different Dimensions." Reji said before he smiled. "I hope that your Heroes can keep up."

"Don't worry. Trust me they've been through much worse then this."

"We will see. Now my Gust King Alexander attack his Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" His monster dashed at my Thunder Giant and swing it sword at it, but just then a glow came out of my graveyard.

"I activate my Necro Gardna's effect!" I said as Necro Gardna appeared in front of Thunder Giant blocking the attack from Reji's monster. "By banishing this card from my graveyard I can negate one of your attacks."

"When did that card get send to the graveyard?" Yuzu wondered.

"Maybe he discard it when he activated his Thunder Giant's ability." Sora said and I just nodded.

"I attack with my DDD Flame King Temujin!" Reji declared as everyone looked shocked.

"Why would he do that? His Temujin has way less attack points then Thunder Giant." Yuya asked confused.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him.

"Maybe.." Then I realised.

"Action Card!" I yelled as Reji just smirked.

" I activate my Action Spell: Attack Force." Reji declared as his Temujin glowed a red color before geting a attack boost.

ATK:2000-2600/DEF:1500

"When my monster battles your monster and if its attack points are lower then your monsters attack point then it gets a 600 attack points." Reji said as his Temujin slashed Thunder Giant with his sword. Thunder Giant screamed before being destroyed.

"Tch.." I said frustrated as my attack points dropped.

Jason: 4800 LP x4

Reji: 4000 LP x2

"DDD Wave King Caesar attack him directly!" Reji ordered as his monster dashed at me.

"Ahh! Run away, run away!" I yelled in comical voice and ran to get a Action Card. I saw one at the baloon and grabed it but before I had a chance to activate it attack connected.

"AAAHRRRGG!" I yelled as I was blown back.

Jason: 2400 LP x4

Reji: 4000 LP x2

"Aww he lost more then half of his Life Points." Futoshi said.

"Jason.." Yuzu whispered.

"It's like you actually thought that your little 'hero' could win." Himika taunted "My Reji-san is the best duelist in a City. He won't be beatend my weak little child like your friend."

"Take that back!" Ayu snaped. "Jason oniichan is skilled."

"I activate Action Spell: Damage Draw!" I declared turning everyone's attention back to me. "With this if I took 2000 or more damage I get to draw 2 more cards."

"Impressive. So you took advantage of my attack to refresh your hand. Not bad." Reji praised.

"I set a card face down and end my turn." Reji declared as his set card appeared briefly.

Jason: 2400 LP x7

Reji: 4000 LP x1

"My draw!" I drew my card and heared a familiar squek. I looked at it and saw my pal Winged Kuriboh.

"Hey buddy." I said to him mentaly. "So you want to come out?"

At my question Kuriboh squeked even more and I decided what to do.

"I set a monster face down and a card. That would do for now." I said as 2 face downs appeared making you show crew look in shock.

"Is that all je is going to play?" Ayu asked in disbelif.

"Don't worry." Sora reasured her. "Maybe he is buying some time."

"I must say I expected more then a face down card and a set monster." Reji said as he pushed his glasses up. "Such a dissapointment."

Jason: 2400 LP x5

Reji: 4000 LP x2

"I draw!" Reji declared as he drew his card as dramaticaly as possible.

"I activate Pot of Greed." He said as he drew twice more.

"I attack your face down monster with my DDD Gust King Alexander!" Reji declared as his monster slashed through my face down which was Winged Kuriboh who screamed in pain before being destroyed.

ATK:300/DEF:200

"Too bad for you. On a turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take zero damage." I informed and Reji just nodded his head in understendment.

"What kind of amateur do you have to be to keep a pathetic runt of a monster like that in your deck?" Yaiba mocked and Kuriboh appeared next to me feeling really upset.

"Ooh he shouldn't have said that." Sora said eating his sweats and You Show Crew just nodded in fear.

"Sora is right. Jason has a close connection to his cards." Yuya stated.

"This is your first and last time..." I said looking with murder glare at Yaiba that sent shivers down his spine. "That you insult my cards!"

"Or what?" Yaiba wanted to act tough but was visibly scared.

"Or I'm going to jump down there, bend you over and molest you with that wooden stick of yours." I said pointing at kendo sword that he was holding which made him even more scared then before.

"Savage..." Sora said and You Show Crew nodded.

"Jason oniichan can really be scary sometimes." Ayu said.

"Sorry about that." I adressed to Reji "Is there anything else that you want to do?"

"I will set a card face dow and end my turn. And I apologize about Yaiba's statment." Reji said as he pushed his glasses. "But I do wonder why did you put a Fairy-type monster in a Warrior themed deck?"

I was taken aback by his question, but nevertheless I answered it.

"This litle guy always had my back and he always helped my in tough situations and besides it was a gift from a friend that I knew long ago..." I said in a sad tone as I inserted Winged Kuriboh in a graveyard slot.

"Jason.." Yuzu whispered in a sad tone.

"His... Friend.." Sora said confused as he remembered a small detail from earlier today when Jason was giving a lecture on different Summoning Methods.

Flashback

Tatsuya raised his hand to ask Jason a question.

"How do you know all this? Were you a part of a Duel School before you began traveling?" He asked.

"Actually I'm more self taught. I did have a great mentor when I was younger. He explained everything with patience even if I was too hot headed and reckless in my duels. He was a great teacher and friend and it was really nice to know a person like that." Jason said with a sad smile.

"To know?" Sora thought.

End of Flashback

"I draw!"

Jason: 2400 LP x6

Reji: 4000 LP x2

"And with this my counterattack officialy begins." I said making Reji look at me curious.

"I activate Hero Fusion!" I yelled as my card shone brightly making everyone to cover their eyes. "With this I can preform a Fusion Summon using monster from my deck."

"That is the card he talked about in the class!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Goo Jason-oniichan!" Kids cheered.

"From my deck I fuse Elemental Hero Wildheart and Elemental Hero Bladedge." I said as my two heroes fused together.

"I Fusion Summon! Elemental Hero Wildedge." I declared as Wildedge appeared.

ATK:2600/DEF:2300

"So cool" Kids cheered.

"Jason is really strong when he uses his Fusions." Gongenzaka stated and everyone nodded.

"Only drawback to Hero Fusion is that for the rest of my turn I can only summon Fusion Monsters." I said as I showed Reji my card.

"Good thing that I have this; Polymerization! Fuse Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand!" Both my monsters spined into a Fusion Vortex for a bit. "I Fusion Summon! Come forth my favorite Hero: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" I yelled as one of my favorite Heroes appeared.

ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200

"Unbelivable.." Hokuto said shocked.

"2 Fusion Monsters just like that." Masumi stared in awe.

"Now Jason can turn things around." Yuya stated.

"I activate Action Card High Dive!" I sad as I grabed a Action Card and activated it the same second. "With this Wildedge gains extra 1000 attack points until the end of this turn." Wildedge got surrounded by a red aura.

ATK: 2600-3600/DEF:2300

"Now he can destroy one of his monster and inflict good amount of damage." Gongenzaka said.

"Actually Gongenzaka I will do more then that." I said as everyone looked at me curious. "With my Wildedge's effect he can attack all monsters my opponent controls." I said and Reji for the first time seemed worried.

"And since my Hero is unnefected by your card effects the turn it's Summoned because of my Hero Fusion, Action Cards to avoid his attacks won't help you here." I added as Wildedge prepared his sword for attack

"Wildedge attack his three DDD Kings!" I ordered as Wildedge slashed all three of Reji's monster destroying them, but I caught Caesars Overlay Unit exploding before he got destroyed.

"AAARRGH!" Reji yelled as my attack pushed him behind a bit and decreased his life points drasticaly.

Jason: 2400 LP x2

Reji: 100 LP x2

"No way!" Masumi said in disbelif.

"For him to damage Akaba Reji like that..." Hokuto added.

"Reji-san!" Himika yelled worringly for her son.

"Alright!" Kids cheered in unision

"If he attacks with Flame Wingman directly he will win!" Sora stated.

"And You Show will be safe!" Yuya said entusiasticly.

"Goo! Jason! Get your blod boiling eveen moree!" Principal cheered as he intesivly looked at the duel.

"Now Flame Wingman!" I said as I pointed at Reji. "Attack Akaba Reji directly with Skydive Scortcher and end this!"

Flame Wingman dashed at Reji and attack seemingly connected.

BOOM!

"He won!" You Show Crew cheered as LDS people looked in disbelief."

"Action Magic..." Reji said as everyone looked shocked. "Life Draw activate. With this when you declare a direct attack I can negate attack and then gain life points equal to the damage I would originaly took. And for every 1000 damage I would have taken I draw a card." Reji finished explaining as his life points recovered and he drew 2 more cards.

Jason: 2400 LP x2

Reji: 2300 LP x4

"No way.." Yuya said.

"He survived.." Yuzu said with dissapointed expresson.

LDS Crew seemed relived and Principal was visibly upset.

"Nooo!" He yelled out comicaly. "Don't give up Jason! Get your blood boiling even more!"

"I place 2 face downs and end my turn." I said as I placed my last 2 cards face down.

Everyone looked in awe as Reji's three kings returned.

"They're back." Yuzu said in mix of shock and worry.

"But how?" Sora wondered.

"What's going on?" I asked faking a suprised look. "How are your monsters back?"

"DDD Wave Kings Ceasers effect activated just before your Hero destroyed it. By detaching a Overlay Unit I can return all monsters that got destroyed this turn after Battle Phase." Reji said with a small smile. "But if any of those monsters are on my field during my Standby Phase I take 1000 of damage for each one."

"So with three he will be delt 3000 points of damage and..." Futoshi said but soon he was cut of.

"I already told you..." Sora interupted with a sigh. "There is no way that a duelist of his caliber would be beaten by his own card effects."

"Before my turn starts I will activate my face down card, DDD Resource Management." Reiji announced, as his facedown revealed itself. "Thanks to this card's effect, I can shuffle all my three DDD monsters back to my Deck and add two DD monsters from my Deck to the hand in exchange. I choose DD Magical Savant Kepler and DD Magical Savant Galilei." Reji said as his monster dissapeared and he added 2 new cards to his hand.

"See..." Sora adressed to three kids. "Now effect of his Monster won't damage him."

"Man you really are something else." I praised Reji.

"Even if you got delt massive damage you managed to recover and even drew a couple more cards and added 2 monsters 2 your hand. No wonder that you're a Pro. Your dueling skills are unlike anything I've ever seen."

"Thank you for your compliments." Reji replied as he pushed his glasses up. "You too are a powerful duelist and it would only be fair for me to show you a strenght that suprasses Fusion, Synchro and XYZ."

"What does he mean?" Yuya wondered.

"I draw!" Reji declared as he drew another card.

Jason: 2400 LP x0

Reji: 2300 x7

Reji grabed two cards in his hand and showed it to me.

"Using my Scale 1 DD Magical Savant Galilei and my Scale 10 DD Savant Kepler, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

When he placed his Pendulum Cards on his Duel Disk, the word 'Pendulum' appeared on it. Two columns of light appeared next to him with two robotic creatures contained within them.

What the..?!" Yuya yelled in disbelif.

"Those are..." Yuzu started to say in shock.

"Pendulum Cards.." Gongenzaka finished.

"I can now simultaneously summon Monsters between Levels 2 and 9!" Reiji exclaimed.

"O grand power that shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my Monsters!"

From the portal above Reiji, a massive wave of purple energy shot out, which manifested in the form of four monsters and three of the resembled giant purple robotic crystals with red glowing eyes.

"Behold!" Reiji pointed at his monsters. "The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings, DDD CEO Hell Armageddon!"

ATK:3000/DEF:1000

"And Dragon from Different Dimension! Come forth DDD Dragon King Pendragon!"

Another monster manifested from the portal. Creature looked like mix beetween Dragon and Fiend. It had black body, pair of wings and it had spikes all over its body with two blades coming form his hand and also had glowing red eyes.

ATK:2600/DEF:2400

"A monster with 2600 attack point and three monster with 3000 attack points?" Sora said as he stared at monsters that Reji summoned.

"H-how?" Yuya asked in a mix of shock and anger "How can he have Pendulum Monsters?"

"To think that he can use even Pendulum." Shuzo said to himself from Control Room. "Just how much power does Akaba Reji posses?"

"Y-you can even use Pendulum?" I asked faking a suprise.

"Of course." Himika said proudly and everyone looked at her. "Reji-san can use all Summoning Methods even new recuired Pendulum."

"He can't use Rituals, tho..." I said which made Himika to look at me in suprise and Reji to smirk.

"Even if he mastered All Extra Deck Summons as far as I know he doesn't use any Rituals. Even if it's a 'dead' Summoning Method to say that he mastered all Summoning Methods is just a overeaction. Of course that doesn't deminish his skills as a duelist. He is by far one of the strongest duelist that I've ever faced which will make defeating him even sweater." I said as I prepared for an attack.

"Reason why I don't use Ritual is a simple one." Reji said as he rejusted his glasses. "I have a fast paced deck and adding Rituals into it will only make it slower. Now let's continue our duel."

Reji grabed a Action Card that was next to him and discarded it imediately.

"I activate effect of my DDD Dragon King Pendragon. By discarding one card I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field and I choose the right one." Reji said pointing at my face down which was Negate Attack that got destroyed."

"Great..." I mumbled frustrated.

"Aww.." Futoshi wined. "That card could at least buy him one more turn.

"Don't lose hope! I know that Jason can turn this duel around." Gongenzaka reasured.

"Furthermore my DDD Dragon King Pendragon gains 500 attack points until the end of this turn." Reji said as his monster roared.

ATK:2600-3100/DEF:2400

"Battle!" Reji declared as he pointed at my Flame Wingman. "DDD Dragon King Pendragon destroy his Ace Monster!" His monster blasted a dark flames at my Flame Wingman.

"Jason! Do something!" Yuzu said as he banged on the glass.

I grabed a Action Card and yelled out;

"Miracle!" A protective field formed around my Flame Wingman.

"My monster destrucion is negated and damage is cut in half."

Jason:1900 LP x0

Reji:2300 LP x1

"Miracles only happens once." Reji stated as he grabed a nearby Action Card and activated it.

"Action Magic! Double Assault activate. Since my monster attack your monster and that attack was negated, he can attack once more!" Reji said much to shock of YSDS.

"No way..." Yuzu said worried.

"If this continues Jason wil lose." Sora stated.

"Shit. Got to find that Action Card."

"DDD Dragon King Pendragon attack Flame Wingman once again!" Reji ordered and his monster fired dark flames at my monster. Before I had a chance to find an Action Card my monster screamed as he got surrounded by dark flames resulting in its destruction.

"FLAME WINGMAN!" I yelled as one of my favorite monsters got destroyed.

Jason: 900 LP x0

Reji: 2300 LP x1

"Jason keep fighting!" Yuya yelled but I only felt deep anger at my monster being taken out like that.

"DDD CEO Hell Armageddon destroy his Wildedge!" Hell Armagedon fired purple beam at my monster destroying it the same instance.

"AARRGHH!" I yelled as shockwaves pushed me back.

Jason: 500 LP x0

Reji: 2300 LP x1

"He si going to lose!" Futoshi yelled in worry.

"Of course he is." Himika said with a superior look. "My Reji-san never losses. It was quite ridiculous to even think that you had a fighting chance."

"I play a Trap Hero Signal!" I yelled with anger as my last card on the field got fliped face up. "With this I can Summon a level 4 or lower Elemental Hero monster from my deck! I Summon my Hero Caller!" I yelled as my new hero in blue and red jumpsuit appeared on the field in defense mode.

ATK:1000/DEF:1000

"Hey! That's not a Elemental Hero so you can't summon it with your Trap Card." Yaiba pointed out.

"My Hero Caller is always treated as Elemental Hero Card... Therefore I was able to Summon him with my Hero Signal." I said with angry expression.

"Jason-niichan looks scary." Ayu said as she huged Yuzu.

"Don't worry." Yuzu said. "He must be upset about loosing his Ace Monster."

"So you build another defense, but it won't last for long." Reji said as he pointed at my monster. "Second DDD CEO Hell Armageddon attacks your Hero Caller." Second Armageddon fired purple beams at my monster that got destroyed.

"Hero Caller effect activates." I yelled as I defended my self from shockwaves that Reji's monster created. "When he's destroyed I can Summon another Elemental Hero from my Deck. I choose Bubbleman."

One of my most used heroes appeared on the field in defense mode.

ATK:800/DEF:1200

"Thanks to my Hero Caller's effect I can draw a card from my deck. And my Bubbleman effect now kicks in. When he's alone on the field I get to draw 2 more cards." I finished as I drew three cards in total.

"Way to play Jason!" Sora cheered.

"It gave me the Shivers!" Futoshi said moving his hips sideways.

"Most impressive move.. But that won't save your monster from my final attack." Reji said as his Third Armageddon fired purple beams at Bubbleman destroying him the same instant.

"AAARGHHH!" I yelled as that final attack sent me flying from a platform to the floor.

"Jason!" You Show Crew yelled in worry.

"Don't give up Jason! Get your blood boiling even more!" Principal cheered from Control Room.

"If he doesn't turn things around he will lose." Yuya said worringly.

"Jason! Don't give up!" Yuzu pleaded.

"I will set a card face down and end my turn." Reji said as he set last card in his hand face down.

Smoke was still present from last attack. I was on a floor and slowly got up. I jumped from my platform to platform until I stood across from Reji once again.

"I can't see anything from the smoke." Taysuya said.

"Hahahaha." Everyone looked in mix of curiousity and fear dowards my direction. Smoke was still present so they couldn't really make out what was going on.

Soon after sadistic laugh Reji's DDD Dragon King Pendragon and his three CEO Hell Armageddon began backing out in fear.

"What is happening?" Reji wondered in shock as his monsters slowly continued to back out.

"Akaba Reji's monsters..." Gongenzaka said looking intensivly.

"Are...? Scared...?" Sora finished droping his lolipop to the floor at the site he was seeing.

Everyone looked intenisvly at the scene before them.

"What is happening?" Masumi said .

"What is this guy?" Hokuto said as he looked at Jason in fear.

"Smoke finally cleared and Jason was surounded by golden aura as he kept his head down. After couple seconds when he slowly brought it up everyone was shocked at his look.

"J-Jason..?" Yuzu called out his friend not even sure if that was him.

"W-why does he look like that?" Taysuya asked as he, Ayu and Futoshi got behind Yuzu in fear.

Jason's eyes were honey gold and were glowing intencively each passing second.

"What is happening?" Reji thought. "Is his the source of his power?"

Jason held his right hand on his head in pain.

"W-what's... Going on?" Jason asked as he droped to one knee and kept holding his head, this time with both hands.

"His voice is different." Yuya noted.

Suddenly Yuya felt a flash of pain in his head that made him drop to his knees also.

"AARRGHH!" Yuya screamed that made everyone to look at him.

"Yuya!" Yuzu yelled as she kneed down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Sora said a she approched them.

"I-I don't know..." Yuya grunted in pain as his deck box began glowing.

Yuya took of his deck and looked at it and noticed that one specific card was glowing.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon?" Yuya said as he took it out of his deck and looked at it.

"What is happening?" Principal asked from a Control Room as he saw scene unfolding before him.

Ally in Maiami City at the same time

"I-I told you... I don't know anything about Academia." A man with brown and blue hair with blue eyes and purple shirt said a he was struguling to get up from the floor.

"Then you have no use to me.. Fusion scum.." A young man with midnight green hair and a teal colored bang that is swept to the side said. He wore a long, blue jacket with ripped trimmings below, accompanied with grey, tight pants and brown, business-like shoes.

"Perish..." He said as he activated his duel disk that flashed a bright purple light. After the light died down in place of the man was a single card.

"You didn't have to do that Shun." A cloacked figure in a dark coat with mask and goggles said. "Maybe he really didn't knew anything."

"There are all enemies Yuto.. They took my sister and I won't forget them! I will destroy all Fusions even if it kills me." A man know as Shun responded with anger.

"AARRGHH!" Yuto suddently yelled as he droped to his knees holding his head in pain.

"Yuto!" Shun yelled worried for his friend as he rushed to his side.

"What's with you?"

"I don't know." Yuto responded with pain. "My head is killing me..."

He also saw his deck box glowing and and took out a single card.

"Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon?" He said a he continued to look at the card.

Synchro Dimension - Neo Domino City

A boy at the age of fourteen was riding a white D-Wheel. He had a blonde hair and the base hair that sits on his head was blue. He wore a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that had red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and gray boots.

"Rin.." He said to himself a she continued to drive his D-Wheel. "I promise that I'll save you..."

Suddenly a flash of pain traveled through his head and he screamed in agony.

"AARGHH!" He yelled a he lost control of his D-Wheel and crashed it at a nearby dumpster.

"Man..." He said a he took off his helmet. "My head hasn't hurt this bad since Rin punched me."

He noticed his deck box glowing and he took of a card from it.

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon?" He stared at the card in confusion.

Fusion Dimension- Duel Academy Island.

A boy that has very short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes, purple hair and was wearing purple officer unifrom was dueling.

He was dueling a boy around 15 years of age with muscular physique and his outfit follows a dinosaur and military theme. His outfit consisted of a Ra Yellow uniform, with no sleeves and wore a green muscle shirt underneath. He also wore beige combat pants, white wristbands with matching bands just above his feet, a bandanna featuring a dinosaur face, bone earrings, and a necklace of dinosaur bones.

Yuri: 4000 LP x2

Kenzan: 250 LP x0

"Kenzan-kun..." A boy with purple hair said with sadistic smile.

"I've never imagine that you of all people would betray us. A man who was so obssesesed with war and who was always eager to go to front lines to fight XYZ scum.

"I just saw the truth behind it. The Professor is a tyrant and he is destroying people's lives with his "noble goal". I would rather perish then ever serve a man like him." Kenzan responded as he was panting trying to catch his breath.

"Then I will grant you that wish." Yuri said with evil smile.

"I draw!" Just as he drew his card a huge pain came over him making him drop to the knees and holograms to disspear.

"W-what is.. The meaning of this." Yuri said to himself as he kept his hands on his head.

Kenzan, taking this chance as a opportunity ran as fast as he could from Yuri.

"I WILL FIND YOU!" Yuri yelled as he noticed a glow coming from his Duel Disk.

Specificly his Extra Deck compartment. He opened it and took out a card.

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon?"

Standard Dimension - You Show Duel School

Jason was still surrounded in golden aura and every one of his friend was worried for him.

"Jason doesn't look to good."Gongenzaka noted.

"I-I.." Jason said weakly as he closed his eyes. For a moment pain seemingly stopped, but when he opened them the scene before him shocked him.

Jason's POV

"W-Where am I?" I wondered as I was standing at a balcony of a huge castle. I looked around and found a mirror. I came up to it and was shocked at my appearance.

I was wearing black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape, I also wore a black helmet that functions as a crown.

"T-this can't be." I said shocked a I continued to look at my reflection. "I'm..."

"He is the power!" I looked down and saw army of fiends cheering for me.

"Huh.." I muttered confused.

"He is the power! He is the power!" Fiends continued to cheer.

I looked closer to my surroundings and at the distance I found a duel lane simillar like that in the...

"Synchro Dimension!" I yelled as I rushed out of the castle and began running.

Running in a heavy thick armor wasen't a easy task but I continue to do so nevertheless. While I was running fiends that I saw soon started to disperse vanishing into a thin air in a form of a dark energy. I kept running until I arrived at the duel lane and found it completly destroyed.

"What happened here?" I wondered as I kept walking slowly. The entrie City was destroyed. There was no life, no people not even a single animal present. I was alone.

At the end of a duel lane was a crashed red D-Wheel. I slowly walked up to it and examined it. What I found there shocked me.

"Odd-Eyes?" I said as I was holding Yuya's torn up card and it wasen't only one there.

"Rise Falcon, CEO Armageddon, Dark Rebellion, Cat Dancer...?" I said holding Lancers torn up cards.

"Who did this?!" I yelled with hatred in my voice. As a response I only heared a soft, but dark chuckle.

"Hahaha.." A dark and cold voice could be heared and next to me appeared a shadowy figure.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Jason, Jason... Always hot headed, acting before you think.. That did kill your best friend Ryan, no?" Dark figure mocked.

I clenched my fist in anger at his taunt.

"What the hell do you know about Ryan?!"

"Everything.." Figure responded serious this time. "You see Jason we are very much alike.. Two sides of the same coin."

"Please..." I responded with anger. "I just met you a few seconds ago and I can already tell that you're a twisted and sadistic individual that doesn't care for anyone but himself. I'm nothing like you!"

"Belive what you want, but we are connected in more ways than you can possible imagine."

"Whatever! Just take me back to my friends at You Show!" I yelled."

"You never left." Figure responded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This is a vision that you're seeing. A vision of future that will come upon Synchro Dimension when you surrender your soul to me." Figure said with malice in its voice.

"Why would I do that?" I snapped. "Even if what you say is true and you and I are the same person I would never do anything like this! I would never hurt innocents!"

"Naive..." Figure said with a cold chuckle. "Once you fall in a complete despair, when you see your new so called "friends" die before your very eyes, you willl surrender your soul to me and I will finally be reborn."

Figure turned around and began walking away.

"Wait!" I yelled which made figure stop in its tracks. "Who are you anyway?"

"Your Dark half Jason..." Figure said as it began manifesting in the same body shape as me.

"The Supreme King!"

A bright light enveloped me blinding me for a second.

You Show Duel School

"Huh.." I said as I looked around to find myself back at You Show with everyone looking at me with reliefed looks.

"He is not scary looking anymore." Ayu said relifed.

"Thank Goodness." Yuzu said a she held Yuya. "Yuya are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Yuzu." He said as he took her hand from his shoulders.

"Jason?" Reji said to me and I looked at him

"It's your move."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just got a litlte carried away." I said a I rubbed back of my head sheepishly.

"Could have fooled me." Sora muttered.

"My move!" I declared as I drew my card and looked at it.

Jason: 500 LP x4

Reji: 2300 LP x0

"First thing first I will play my Spell Card Fusion Recovery. With it I can take one Polymerization and a Fusion Material from my Graveyard and add them to my hand." I said as 2 cards came out of graveyard slot.

"Yosh! Now Jason can turn things around." Gongenzaka said.

"Next up I will play my Polymerization! I will fuse my Elemental Hero Avian and Ocean to Fusion Summon! Come forth Elemental Hero Great Tornado!" As my 2 Heroes fused a new monster emerged with a huge tornado covering field that made everyone to cover their eyes.

He had green, black and yellow armor with long black cape.

ATK:2800/DEF:2200.

"Elemental Hero... Great Tornado." Yuzu said in amazment.

"Shivers!" Futoshi cheered.

"When Elemental Hero Great Tornado is Fusion Summoned it cuts all your monsters attack and defense in half." I said proudly as everyone Reji and Sora included looked shocked.

"No way!" Masumi said as LDS people looked shocked.

Great Tornado let loose small tornados towards Reji's monster weakining them noticabely.

DDD Dragon King Pendragon

ATK:2600-1300/DEF:2400-1200

DDD CEO Hell Armageddon x3

ATK:3000-1500/DEF:1000-500

"Akaba Reji's monster are weaker now!" Yuya stated.

"Goo Jason-niichan!" Kids cheered.

"And I'm not done yet. I activate another Spell Miracle Fusion!" A bright light came out of the card when I activate it making everyone to cover their eyes. Soon after that Flame Wingman and Sparkman came out of the graveyard and spined into a Fusion Vortex.

"Miracle Fusion... is a card that Fuses Elemental Heroes by banishing them from my graveyard. So by banishing my Flame Wingman and Sparkman I am able to Summon something even stronger!"

"Stronger?!" Sora wondered.

Fusion Summon! Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" A warrior in bright light armor appeared on the field stuning most of the audience.

ATK:2500/DEF:2000

"So beautiful.." Yuzu muttered.

"Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 ATK for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard." I held up my duel disk as spirits of Burstinatrix, Avian, Ocean, Hero Caller, Bladedge, Wildheart, Wildedge, Thunder Giant and Bubbleman appeared behind me.

Flare Wingman shined as he gained attack points.

ATK:2500-5500/DEF:2000

"5500 attack points!" You Show crew exclaimed in happines.

"I..." I wanted to begin my attack but my vision became blury as I was unable to concetrate.

"Shit! I have to finish this duel now if I want to protect You Show. If not I will pass out before I got the chance to win this." I thought.

"Great Tornado! Attack his Pendragon!" I ordered to everyone's shock.

"Why is he attacking Pendragon?" Yuya wondered. "If he attacked with Flare Wingman he would won."

"Look at his eyes." Sora said pointing at me. "That little outburst really tired him up. He is unable to concencrate."

Great Tornado shooted a torando at Reji's monster destroying it the same moment.

"Tsch!" Reji grunted as his monster got destroyed and his life points droped noticabely.

Jason: 500 LP x1

Reji: 800 x0

"With my CEO Armageddons effect when you destroy a monster I control my Armageddons gains that monsters original attack points until the end of this turn." Reji explained as his monsters began glowing purple.

DDD CEO Hell Armageddon x3

ATK: 1500-4100/DEF:500

"Jason-oniichan's monster is still stronger and when he destroyes his Armageddon he will win!" Tatsuya stated.

"Don't forget about Reji's face down." Gongnezaka reminded.

"I attack with my Flare Wingman!" I yelled weakly as my monster fired a beam of light energy at Reji's monster.

"Foolish..." Reji said as he pushed his glasses up a bit. "You obviously forgot my face down. I activate my Trap Armageddon Fighting Spirit. This activates when my my DDD CEO Hell Armageddon battles your monster. During Damage Calculation my monster gains the same amount of attack point as monster it battles."

One of Reji's DDD CEO Hell Armageddon glowed bright purple color as his attack increased.

ATK: 4100-9600/DEF:500

"No way.." Yuzu said in disbelif.

"If this attack connects Jason will lose!" Yuya yelled.

"9-9600 attack points?!" Futoshi said in amazment.

"I activate a Quick Spell from my hand! Battle Fusion!" I yelled weakly trying to hold my balance. "With this my Fusion Monster gains attack equal to the monster it battles!"

Flare Wingman shined even brighter as his attack increased.

ATK: 5500-15100/ DEF: 2000

"15-15100 attack points?!" Reji said as he took a step back.

"Go Flare Wingman!" I yelled as my monster shooted a beam of light at Armageddon. Reji tried to grab an Action Card, but was too late. Attack already connected and his monster was destroyed.

"AAARGHHHHH!" He yelled as he was sent flying from the shockwaves.

"Who won?" Yaiba wondered as smoke was present around the entire field.

Smoke after few seconds cleared revealing Reji kneeing on the floor with the final result showed.

Jason: 500 x0

Reji: 0000 x0

Silence came upon entire room. Action Field dissapeared after couple seconds and cheers could be heared from You Show crew.

"HE DID IT!" Sora along three youngest memebers cheered.

"Awesome work Jason!" Yuya yelled in happines.

Himika alongside three Ace's of LDS was shocked at the result of the duel.

"Reji-san... Lost?" Himika muttered in disbelief.

"And that's..." I tried doing Jaden's catchphrase but soon felt my body starting to feel really heavy. "Game..." I finished with a soft tone as I colapsed on the floor. Last thing that I remembered throught my blury vision was Yuya, Yuzu Sora, Gongenzaka alongside three kids rushing to my side.

After that everything went blank...

And thats that "twist" that I've mention at the end of Chapter 4. As for question why Jason has The Supreme King Spirit inside of him I'll explain that much later in the story.

A week until Yugioh Vrains! I'm so hyped! It has a great potential, but after ending Arc V gave us I don't want to get my hopes up.

OC Cards:

Double Assault (Action Card): If your monster attack and fails to destroy your opponents monster, it can make a second attack during this Battle Phase.

DD Reborn: Target one DD or DDD monster in your graveyard, Special Summon it.

Life Draw (Action Card): Activate when your opponets monster declares a direct the attack and regain life points equal to negated monster attack points. Then draw a card for every 1000 points of damage you'd normally take.

Until next time

Haou.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Here is Chapter 6. This is a Chapter regarding Jason's fears and nightmares that he's been having ever since he found out that he has spirit of The Supreme King inside of him. I decided to add a 'certain' character that made a cameo in GX to help him overcome his fears. (Not Yugi so don't get your hopes up). :)

Fun Fact: Like most fans of Arc V, Jason's favorite Braclet Girl is Serena, she is also his Anime Crush so he will have a quite reaction when they meet for the first time.

Also Jason is a huge fan of YuyaxYuzu ship and he will do everything in his power to get them together while he's in Arc V Universe.

Response to your reviews:

Starlight1054: Glad you like it. :)

Criss Crossover: Thank you. And I assure you, that will definetly be a Duel to remember.

ARSLOTHES: Thanks.

cybresamurai: Both Zarc's and Yubel's story will be explored, but much later in the story.

Chronofang12: For now Jason will only duel Yuri during Battle Royale.

I agree with you. Synchro Arc could have been way better if they didn't give Yuya all the spotlight. Sending Yugo and Serena to Fusion Dimension was a complete waste, not to mention the fact that Yuzu's last good apperance was during Standard Dimension Arc. And the man Gonegenzaka didn't get a single good Duel which is too bad since he's one of my favorite characters in all Arc V.

For your Main Questions:

Friendship Cups matchups will be slightly changed. Sawatari will remain in Lancers because even if he didn't do anything useful in entire series he is a Comic Relief.

New Evil Hero Support that Supreme King will have will be dope.

Jason's and Serena first moment will be funny expecialy because Jason's favorite Braclet Girl and Anime Crush is Serena and his reaction on seeing her for real will be hillarious.

As for you other question I'm not going to answer them just now because that would give away to much of the stories plot, I hope that you don't mind.

RoyalTwinFangs: Thank you. :)

Guest: Thanks. :)

Guest: YuyaxYuzu pairing is officaly added!

Guest: I planned to make Jason use Super Poly in his Duel against Reji but I decided to leave it for when Kings awakens.

ClyxicRyse: The real Supreme King will defiently be pissed for obvious reason. Only Jaden/Judai in this story got reincarnaed, sorry.

I don't own Yugioh Arc V or anything related to it. I do own my OC Jason Yuki.

Chapter 6: Fear Factor

"Where am I?" I wondered as I was standing back at the destroyed City in a Synchro Dimension.

"Don't tell me...!" At that very moment I heared a a loud demonic laughter which prompted me to turn around. When I did I was shocked at seeing The Supreme King with his helmet down riding a demonic horse.

"Aaarrgh! I screamed as I began running throught the City with Supreme King behind me laughing like a mad man.

"Hahahah! You can't escape me Jason! We are one in the same." He yelled as he continued chasing me on his demonic horse.

After a few moments I triped and fell down loosing any strenght that I had left and was unable to to get up.

"Shit!" I cursed as Supreme King stoped next to me and got of his horse.

"Told you." He said in a sing song voice. "You can't escape me, no matter how hard you try!" He continued laughing and then his form began to change. He got surrounded by blue flames and he transformed into a huge blue dragon with red eyes.

"What the..." I yelled in shock somehow finding trenght to get up from the floor as dragon charged his attack and fired it at me, surrouding me in his blue flames.

"AAARGHH!" I yelled as I could feel my flesh burning making me fall to my knees again.

"Jason.." I heared a soft female voice calling out to me.

I turned around and saw Yuya, Yuzu, Kurosaki, Serena and Gongenzaka. Their clothes were soaked in their bood with burn marks around their bodies.

"Help us.." Serena pleaded.

"Hold on!" I yelled, but then felt a huge pain in my chest. I coughed up some blood and looked down to find that a medivel black sword stabed me.

"No, no.." Supreme King said teasingly as he held the sword through my chest.

"You had a chance to help them and you failed miserably. Just like you did your best friend Ryan." He taunted.

"Go to hell!" I yelled in anger trying to ignore pain as his sword went deeper and deeper through my chest making me cough even more blood.

"Been there.." He said as he pulled up his helmet revealing the same face as mine only with glowing gold eyes. "Done that." He pulled his sword from my chest making me scream in pain as I collapsed.

Through my blury vision I could see my friends geting incinerated by huge blue dragon with me unable to do anything. Dragon turned to me and fired his breath at me making me feel burning sensation around my entire body.

"I'm..." I said weakly as flames surrounded me even more. "Sorry..."

"AAARGHH!" I yelled as I woke up in Sakaki residence, back in their guest room.

"Jason!" I saw Yuzu next to me throwing herself at me and huging me tightly.

"Yuzu..." I muttered as she kept huging me.

"Thank God that you're alright. We were so worried about you."

"W-What happened?" I wondered as Yuzu broke off the hug.

"Well.. You were dueling Akaba Reji and won. After the Action Field dissapeared you collapsed, probably from exastion."

"Really? How long have I been out?"

"Day and a half." She said as he took a piece of paper from her purse.

"Akaba Reji wanted you to have this." She handed me the paper and I looked confused before taking it and opening it.

"To Jason from Akaba Reji. That was a excellent duel." I red the paper

"Sweat. I got his autograph." I said with a smile as I put the paper on my night stand.

"By the way Yuzu, where is Yuya?" I asked.

"Yuya is downstairs eating his breakfest. That remindes me, after we finish our breakfest we decided to go to a pool. Do you want to come." Yuzu asked with a smile.

"Sure. That sounds like fun." I said with a small smile as I got up from the bed.

"But I don't have any swimming trunks."

Yuzu pointed to a chair next to my night stand. On it were a pair of blue swimming turnks, with sleevless black shirt and a long beach towel with black sunglasses.

"Mrs Yoko said that you're free to borrow those."

"Great." I said as I took clothes and turned to Yuzu again. "I do need to change first."

"Fine. We will wait you downstairs." Yuzu took the hint and went to dining room to have breakfest.

I sighed as Flame Wingman and Kuriboh appeared.

"What's happening guys?" I asked them with sad expression. "How can I have a Supreme King Spirit inside of me? Isn't that Zarc's power?"

"That's true.." Flame Wingman said. "But somehow a part of the King's power got reincarnated in you when you arrive here. I don't really know how this happened but since that's the case you must keep yourself in check Jason."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is that you can't let your anger and hatred control you during your duels. You have to be calm and collected and not do rash decisions."

"Well I'll try..." I said.

"But before you do. Go have some fun with your friends. After all you deserve it." He said and Kuriboh only squeled.

"Kuri, Kuri!"

"Thanks.. Now If you two don't mind I need to have some privacy." I said and they nodded before they dissapeared back to the Spirit World.

I changed into my swimming clothes put my sunglasses on my head and went downstairs.

"Hi everyone." I said as I waved to Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, Shuzo, Yoko and three kids that were all at the dining room table.

"Jason-oniichan!" Kids yelled as they rushed to me knocking me down on the floor.

"You're okay!" Ayu said as she, alognside Futoshi and Tatsuya kept huging me.

"Hahaha." I laughed in happines. "Yea I'm fine. It would take a lot more then that to keep me down."

"Okay kids.." Yoko approched us with a smile. "Let Jason have some space." Kids got up from me and I also got up from the floor afterwards.

"I'm glad that you're okay Jason." Yuya said with a smile.

"Yea." Sora said a she continued to eat his pancakes. "You were in a pretty bad shape."

"Thanks guys." I said as I stretched out my hands over my head. "I rested quite a bit in this day and a half. Maybe I should collapse more often." I joked and everyone laughed.

I sat next to Yuya and Yoko gave a plate full of pancakes. After I thanked her I slowly began eating.

"Jason I want to thank you, for saving You Show." Shuzo said.

"Don't even mention it." I reasure him. "I'm glad that I was able to help. After all it was great to test my abilities against someone as strong as Akaba Reji."

"Yoko-san you should have seen it." Shuzo said.

"Yes Jason-niichan used bunch of Heroes to turn the duel around." Tatsuya said.

"It gave me the Shivers!" Futoshi said moving his hip sideways.

"Well I am Master of Fusions after all." I said proudly which made Sora somewhat mad.

"No way. I am." He said with his mouth full.

"Sora, don't be upset" I teased him. "After many years of practice you will be able to reach my level."

"Not funny..." Sora puffed his cheeks in amnoyence which made everyone to share a good laugh.

I only smiled and noticed that Yuzu was feeling down about something.

"Yuzu?" I called out to her which made her look at me. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah.." She said in a low tone, but I knew what actually bothered her.

"I guess that she's still upset over lost to Masumi.." I thought

After we finished our breakfest we headed out to the pool.

"Bye Mrs Yoko." I waved at her.

"Bye everyone, take care." She said with a smile and we left the house.

We continued walking until kids noticed a Ice Cream truck.

"Ow, ow Ice Cream!" Ayu exclaimed.

"Can we get some, can we, can we?" Tatsuya practicaly begged.

"Of course." I looked at Sora. "My treat. After all I do own Sora an Ice Cream since I ruined his with Tabassco."

"Thank you Jason-oniichan!" Kids yelled in unison as they rushed to the truck.

I paid everyone's Ice Cream with DP (Duel Points). I never figured that currency here are DP, but it suits me well expecialy since I got a bunch of them after I won duel against Reji.

We continued our walk and me and Yuzy were last in line and I saw that she was still feeling down about herself.

"Yuzu.." I said which made her turn her attention to me. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes.. I'm fine." She said with a fake smile.

"You're lying." I stated bluntly as I ate my chocolate Ice Cream. "What's bothering you?" I asked, even if I already knew the answer.

"Well... Yuya, Gongenzaka and you fought so hard an gave it your all to defend You Show from LDS and I lost. I couldn't protect any of you." She said sadly as she stoped walking.

She bowed to me as she clasped her hands together.

"Please teach me how to do Fusion Summon!" She pleaded and her question made me step back.

"You want me to teach you? Why?" I asked suprised.

"Didn't she supposed to ask Sora to teach her?" I thought.

"Well I wanted to ask Sora, but the way you used Fusion Summon during the duel with Akaba Reji convinced me that you should teach me." She said.

"Please can you teach me. I really want to become stronger." She said as she clasped her hands again.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yuzu don't worry. I'll teach you how to Fusion Summon." I said with a smile.

"Really?" She yelled entusiasticly.

"Of course, but until then let's enjoj our day at the pool."

"Got it." She responded and whe continued walking to the pool.

"Heyy!" Yuya yelled. "Yuzu, Jason what's holding you."

"Nothing, we're coming."

"Oh and Jason. Don't tell Yuya or anyone about this."

"Why?" I asked.

"I want it to be a secret." She responded.

"Fine." I sighed. "Now let's go."

When we arrived, we entered the building and imediately went to the pool.

"Huh.." I said as I was looking around the empty space.

"There's nobody here.." I stated an obvious fact.

"Well it is Wensday." Sora pointed out. "Everyone must be at school or working."

"Well, more room for us to have fun." Yuya said and we took of our shirts and imediately went to the slide.

"I-i don't know about this." Futoshi said scared. "It's a long way down."

And was he right. The pool was enormes and slide wasen't a exception. It would take you at least 40 seconds until you reach bottom.

"Come on, don't be scared. Yuya will go with you, right?"I turned to Yuya and he only nodded.

Yuya sat behind Tatsuya and they carefully tried to slide down. But I thought that that was boring so I pushed them.

"JASON WHYY?!"

"JASON-ONIICHAN!" Both Yuya and Tatsuya yelled comicaly as they slide down, their screams begining to fade each passing second.

"Hahaha." I laughed as I wiped a single tear from my eyes. "Priceless."

"Really?" I heared Yuzu's voice which prompted me to turn around and when I did...

"Y-Yuzu?" I said suprised as she was wearing a red bikini with strappy bottom.

From the sight I couldn't help but blush, which didn't go unnoticed by our little candy eating, Frighftur using, Dimension hopping friend.

"Wow Jason you look reder then Yuya's hair. Everything okay?" He said teasingly.

"I'm fine." I simply replied as I sat down and slided.

"Where is Jason?"Yuya demanded angry as he with Taysuya came to the slide once again.

"He just left." Sora said.

"Aww..." Taysuya wined. "We need to get him back for pushing us."

"Too late." I yelled from behind as I pushed Tatsuya down the slide.

"NOOO" He screamed as his voice began fading each passing second that he slided.

"That was mean Jason-oniichan." Ayu said angry.

"Your turn." Yuya said a he, Sora and Yuzu grabed me and pushed me down.

"I'LL BE BAACKK!" I yelled in Terminator voice which resulted in a few chuckles from my friends.

After around half an hour of sliding we went to part of the pool that had a Jackuzzi function...

"Shivers.." Futoshi said as bubbles from a jackuzzi surrounded him.

"It's so bubbly." Ayu said.

"CANNONBALL!" We heared Sora shouting as he jumped in the pool.

"Ahh" He said in satisfaction. "That was awesome."

"Hello everyone." Gongenzaka said as he entered the pool.

"Gongnezaka you made it!" Yuya exclaimed happy.

"Barely." He sighed. "My father made me go through one hard training today. I the man Gongenzaka am really tired."

"Well at least you have the rest of the day for youself." I pointed out.

"Oh great..." We heared a certain annoying voice which turned out to be banana peel head Sawatari Shingo siting on on the edge of a pool. "Loosers fest."

"Him again..." Ayu said in annoyence.

"What's up Bingo." I said teasingly.

"For the last time it's Shingo!" He snaped angry.

A water splashed Sawatari making everyone to turn to the source which turned out to be Sora.

"Why you..." Sawatari jumped into the pool and chased after Sora who began swimming like his life depended on it.

"Shouldn't we help Sora?" Yuya asked.

"Naah.." I said in a low tone as I watched Sora and Sawatari fighting and splashing each other. "Sora will be fine."

"Let's go play with them." Ayu suggested and everyone except me began swiming in their direction.

"Aren't you coming Jason?" Gongenzaka asked.

"I'll be right there. Just want some alone time." I said with a small smile.

"As you wish." Gongenzaka said in his usual firm tone as he swam away.

I sighed and dived into the pool thinking about everything that happened in this couple days.

Flashback

"Jason, Jason... Always hot headed, acting before you think.. That did kill your best friend Ryan, no?" Supreme King mocked.

"This is a vision that you're seeing. A vision of future that will come upon Synchro Dimension when you surrender your soul to me." Supreme King said with malice in his voice.

"Why would I do that?" I snapped. "Even if what you say is true and you and I are the same person I would never do anything like this! I would never hurt innocents!"

"Naive..." He replied with a cold chuckle. "Once you fall in a complete despair, when you see your new so called "friends" die before your very eyes, you willl surrender your soul to me and I will finally be reborn."

Flachback ends

I floted on the surface and let out an exausted sigh.

"How did all of this happen?" I thought as I kept floating on my back. "First I'm back home chilling and then I got transported in Yugioh Arc V World, that I'm supposed to save. But how can I do that if I might be this worlds biggest threat?"

"Back home Duel Monster was a simple Card Game, but here if I'm not at top of my game I can lose everything."

After I finished thinking I heared a familliar sound and got up to see a faint image of Winged Kuriboh going somewhere.

"Kuriboh?" I said to myself as I followed him.

With Yuya and others

Meanwhile Yuya and the rest were playing with the kids when he heared a loud growl.

"Odd-Eyes?" He said to himself in shock as he saw a fait image of his favorite monster going to unknown direction and he decided to follow him.

Back with me

"Hey Kuriboh?" I called out to my pal as I continued to walk slowly, but he didn't answer. "Where are you?"

At that moment I began drowning even if I was in a shallow water. Oxygene began to run out and I thought that this was the end for me.

It felt like I was falling from the sky and after few more seconds of drowning I fell on something soft that turned out to be sand.

"What happened?" I wondered as I looked at my surroundings and realised that I wore my everyday clothes and had my Duel Disk with me. I was at some underground cave that was covered with white sand. I narrowed my eyes and saw a fairy like creatures approching me in fear.

"Hey there." I greeted them with smile. "I'm Jason Yuki. It's nice to meet you."

Even if I was friendly fairys began backing out in fear.

"Okay then... Now if I could only find a way out of here.." My next words were interupted by 8 figures falling from sky (or water?) making me run for cover.

"Huh.." I said as I narrowed my eyes to see that Yuya and everyone else were also here.

"Ouch.." Shingo wined as he got up and dusted his jacket.

"What the...? How are we back in our clothes?" Yuya wondered.

"And where are we?" Yuzu asked as she and Ayu helped Futoshi get up to his feet.

"Shivers..." Futoshi said in pain.

"Odd-Eyes?" Yuya said as he saw his favorite monster appear for real and it growled. "Wow I can touch you?"

"Were we sent to some Real Solid Vision area?" Sora asked as he looked at his Frightfur Bear next to him.

Superheavy Samurai Big Benkai, Melodious Maestra - Prodigy Mozart were also here standing next to Gongenzaka and Yuzu who both looked confused.

"Jason!" You're here too." Sora pointed out as I approched them.

"Yep. How did you all arrive here?" I asked.

"We were at the pool swimming and we began drowing and next that I remember is that we all ended up here." Sawatari said.

"This is all really weird.." I said as I rubbed back of my head sheepishly.

"Who are you calling weird?" We heared a strong male voice saying which prompted us to turn around. When we did we saw...

"Kaibaman?!" I yelled in suprise as I looked at, basicaly Seto Kaiba himself. He wore his Battle City long white coat that defined gravity and a helmet and updated version of Duel Disk modeled on a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He also had a long brown hair that trails past his waist.

"He looks scary." Ayu said as she with Tatsuya and Futoshi went behind Yuzu and Yuya.

"You know this person Jason?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Spirit." I simply responded geting a confused looks from the audience.

"Y-you mean that he's a ghost?" Sawatari asked feeling uneasy.

"No I mean that he's a Duel Spirit."

"Duel Spirit?" Yuya repeated in confusion.

"Such ignorance..." Kaibaman said with a serious look. "... Of future generations of Duelist thinking that Duel Monsters are only a simple Card Game."

"What do you mean?" Sora wondered. "Duel Monster are just paper and ink and nothing more."

"Do you really think that our entire World would be determined by paper and ink Sora?" I asked my blue haired friend.

"What do you mean Jason?" Sora asked with generous curiousity.

"Didn't it ever occured to any of you that their is some deeper meaning behind our cards." I said as Kuriboh and Flame Wingman appeared next to me.

"That's..." Yuzu began saying as she saw my two monsters.

"Duel Monster goes far back to Ancient Times in a Dominion of the Beast where people battled with real monsters and with real magic." I explained but everyone seemed unconvinced.

"Come on Yuki!" Sawatari yelled. "Are you really one of those people who think that there's some bigger meaning behind a simple Card Game?!"

"People stupidty as yours was what caused World to be destroyed years ago." Kaibaman said much to everyones confusion. "But if all you are still unconvinced then maybe I have a way to settle this." He said a she activated his Dragon-like Duel Disk.

"Through a duel!"

As soon as he said those words I activated my own red blade Duel Disk.

"Jason you're not going to face this guy for real?" Yuya asked.

"He seems dangerous." Yuzu added.

"Let me take care of him!" Sawatari said in his usual overconfident tone. "I will show him the power of Neo New Sawatari."

"I want to duel him." Sora said with a small smirk "I want to see just how strong this "Spirit" is."

"Sorry guys." I said in a serious manner. "This is my duel."

"You seem ready for a battle, but deep down you feel a huge insecurity and fear." Kaibaman said with a smirk of his own.

"I won't run!" I yelled making everyone present take a step back.

"Jason.." Yuzu whispered.

"Fine. Then you will have an opportunity to face this card." He showed his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but more shocking part was that Sora and Sawatari seemed to recognize that card.

"N-no way?" Sora said as he took a step back.

"How can you have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Sawatari asked suprised. "Those were lost decades ago."

"I don't understand.." Gongenzaka said confused. "What's so special about that card?"

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon... I heared from a School that I once attend that it's a card from older times, but nevertheless it's extreamly dangerous when used right. It's said that that card holds so much power and was extreamly rare that people scouted entire world to find them. I never thought that there is one still around.." Sora explained.

Sora is right." Sawatari added. "We learned about that card in one of the classes in LDS. Even if it's a Normal Monster it holds immense power and it should never be taken lightly."

"School? Is Sora refering to Academia? If Akaba Leo really is from same dimension as previous Yugioh Series it would explain why Sora knows about Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And since he also owned Leo Corporation it would also explain why Sawatari knows about it. There is some class in both his schools where they learened about older cards?" I thought.

"Shall we begin? Or are you too scared." Kaibaman taunted.

We stood across form eachother and I could feel a tension in the air.

"Let's Duel!" We both yelled as we drew out first 5 cards.

"He didn't start with his catchprase." Gongenzaka noted.

"He really seems nervous." Yuzu said worringly.

"I would be too." Sora said. "There always existed 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards and if this Kaibaman holds all three..."

"Yuki doesn't stand a chance." Sawatari added.

"Shut it Sawatari!" Yuzu snaped.

"Yeah! Jason-oniichan will win!" Ayu yelled.

"I can't belive that I'm going to say this but Sawatari is right." Sora stated shocking most of the audience.

"You doubt him too Sora?" Yuya asked in disbelief.

"Listen Yuya, I won't deny that Jason is an excellent Duelist and he does have a chance to win this, but they are slim. Against card like Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the fact that Jason is unfocused and nervous there isn't much that he can do." Sora stated bluntly.

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Kaibaman: 4000 LP x5

"I'll go first!" I declared as I looked through my hand.

"Against a card as powerfull as Blue-Eyes I have to be really carefull and not make any mistakes! Still I'm pretty pumped to duel Kaibaman, he is practicaly Seto Kaiba himself, without his big ass ego." I thought with a smile.

"Give him the Shivers Jason-oniichan!" Futoshi yelled.

"Beat him!" Taysuya encoureged.

"I Summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" I yelled as one of my most reliable cards appeared on the field in Attack Mode.

ATK:800/DEF:1200

"Since he is alone on the field I get 2 more cards from my Deck." I said as I drew twice more.

"I will place 2 facedowns and end my turn." I declared as 2 facedown appeared briefly.

"Now let's see the power of a Legend." Sora thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"Kuri, Kuri!" I heared a voice next to me which turned out to be Winged Kuriboh.

"Don't worry Kuriboh." I said with a smile. "I'll be alright."

"Kuri, Kuri!" Kuriboh squeked as he dissapeared.

"You seem to share a powerfull connection with your cards." Kaibaman said with a serious look. "Too bad that most Duelist today don't know that feeling."

Jason: 4000 LP x4

Kaibaman: 4000 LP x6

"I draw!" He looked at the card he drew and smiled.

"I Summon myself Kaibaman!" He declared as an identical version of himself appeared in front of him.

ATK:200/DEF:700

"H-he Summoned himself?" Sawatari asked in amazment.

"No-way.." Yuya muttered.

"And because of his effect, I can sacrifice him to bring out a Legend." Kaibaman said as he held up a card in his hand.

"Here it comes." Sora said as he narrowed his eyes at the scene.

"I Summon The Legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaibaman yelled as he held up his card. A wind blew across entire field making all spirits, Odd-Eyes, Big Benkei, Frightfur Bear and Prodigy Mozart included back away in fear.

"W-What power..!" Gongenzaka said as he covered his face from the shockwaves.

"Behold.." Kaibaman said as a form began appearing behind me. "A monster that will feast upon your soul!" At those words a Blue-Eyes appeared signalizing his arrival with a might roar.

ATK:3000/DEF:2500

"H-his soul?" Yuya asked worried as he stared at the dragon.

"I never thought that I would ever see Legendary card in person." Sora said in amazment.

"It gives me bad Shivers." Futoshi said as he got behind Yuzu.

"3000 ATK Monster in a first move?" Gongenzaka said.

"Seeing most iconic card on a TV or computer was one thing, but this is way more cooler. I wish that I brought a camera!" I thought entusiasticly, but soon I regained my composure.

"Next I will activate my Spell, Stamping Destruction." A card showing a dragon leg crushing a branch appeared." If I control a Dragon-type Monster I can destroy one Spell/Trap card you control and deal you 500 points of damage. I choose the right one." He pointed my right card which turned out to be Dimensional Prision.

"Tsch.." I grunted in annoyence as my Life Points dropped.

Jason: 3500 LP x4

Kaibaman: 4000 LP x3

"Now my mighty beast, attack his pitiful Hero with White Lighting!" Blue-Eyes charged his attack in his mouth and fired ot at Bubbleman destroying it in instance.

"AAARRGHHH!" I yelled as attack droped me to the floor.

"Jason!" Everyone exclaimed as my Life Points dropped even more.

Jason: 1300 LP x4

Kaibaman: 4000 LP x3

"This doesn't look good." Gongenzaka noted as I slowly rised to my feet.. Or what's left of them...

"I actually felt that attack and it's stronger then anything that Solid Vision can produce! What's going on here?" I thought as I could hear gaspes coming from my friends.

"Jason.." Sora said with a shocked expression.

"Y-you're.." Sawatari started to say but Yuya cut him of.

"Your legs! They're dissapering!" Yuya yelled and what he said shocked me. When I looked down, I indeed saw that my legs alongside most my waist were gone.

"What's going on?" I yelled at Kaibaman demanding a answer.

"Jason, you're a smart guy. You should figure it out by now. But for the fun of it I will explain everything to our spectators." He turned to my shocked and terrified friends. "This is a Shadow Duel, so that means everytime Jason losses Life Points he losses part of his Life Energy which means..."

"When my Life Points hit zero.. I die." I said as I clunched my chest in pain.

"N-no way." Yuzu said with teary eyes.

"Jason-oniichan will.." Ayu said as a small tear formed.

"Don't worry Ayu." I said to her with a smile "I won't lose, I promise." I turned to Kaibaman and activated my face down.

"Go Hero Signal!" I yelled as a signal with letter H appeared on a celling.

"With this I can Summon a new Hero since you just destroyed my Bubbleman." I looked through my Duel Screen and taped on a card. "I Summon Elemental Hero Blazeman!" I yelled as a warrior covered in fire appeared on the field.

ATK:1200/DEF:1800

"When he's Summoned I get to add a Polymerization from my Deck to my hand." I said as I added most common Fusion Card.

"Yosh! Now Jason will be able to use his most powerfull monsters." Gongenzaka said.

"Way to play Jason!" Yuya cheered and noticed that Yuzu was tense.

"Don't worry Yuzu." Yuya said to her childhood friend that looked at him in confusion. "Jason will win this and we'll all get out of here together."

"T-thanks Yuya." Yuzu said but still felt little uneasy.

"Hmph.. Not bad. I play one card face down and end my turn." Kaibaman said as a card appeared on his field briefly.

Jason: 1300 LP x6

Kaibaman: 4000 LP x2

"I draw!" I drew a card and smiled.

"I play my Polymerization! I use it to fuse my Bladedge and Sparkman in my hand." My two monsters swirled into a Fusion Vortex.

"I Fusion Summon! Elemental Hero Plasma Vice!" From the vortex a warrior in a gold armor with electricity runing through his body appeared.

ATK:2600/DEF:2300

"It's here! Jason-oniichan Fusion Monster!" Tatsuya cheered.

"I activate Plasma Vice ability!" I declared as I slid a card from my hand to the graveyard.

"By discarding a card I can destroy one attack position monster you have on the field!" Plasma Vice fired his electricity at Blue-Eyes, but Kaibaman just smirked.

"He will be able to destroy it!" Sawatari exclaimed.

"Don't think so." Sora said with narrowed eyes.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Kaibaman said as he activated his face down. "Trap Activate! Blue-Eyes Barrier!" A force field appeared before Blue-Eyes protecting it from my monsters effect. "With this card my Blue-Eyes monsters are unnefected by your card effects for this turn."

"Tsch.." I loked at my last two cards in my hand. "I place 2 facedowns and end my turn."

"Awww just when he had him...!" Futoshi said.

"Honestly I expected more from a great Supreme King." What he said send shivers down my spine and made everyone confused even more, if that was possible.

"Supreme King?" Everyone wondered.

Jason: 1300 x0

Kaibaman: 4000 x3

"I draw!" Kaibaman declared. "I play my Spell Card Pot of Greed." After he drew twice more he revealed to us all known card.

"No way!" Yuya said.

"He has another Blue-Eyes?!" Sawatari yelled with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"By revealing my Blue-Eyes White Dragon I can Special Summon his upgraded form!" He stated as he slamed a card on his Duel Disk. "Come Forth! Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!"

Another huge gust of wind blew across entire field. After a moment a creature resembeling Blue-Eyes appeared on the field. Only diffrence was that it had a glowing blue markings across his entire body.

ATK:3000/DEF:2500

"Another dragon?" Ayu asked scared.

"With Blue-Eyes Alterantive's ability, by preventing him from attacking this turn I can destroy one monster you control." He smirked "What better choice than your Plasma Vice?"

"If he losses Plasma Vice, he will be completly vurnable." Sora stated worringly.

Blue-Eyes fired his attack at my Plasma Vice.

"I play my face down! DE-Fusion!" I yelled and my Bladedge and Sparkman appeared on the field in defense mode respectivly.

ATK:2600/DEF:1800

ATK:1600/DEF1400

"All right!" Sawatari cheered much to everyones suprise.

"Since when are you on Jason's side?" Yuya asked in amazment.

"Don't get any ideas." Sawatari said serious as he crossed his arms. "I just want for him to win so that we can get out of this place."

"I must admit if Jason keeps playing like this he might actually win." Sora said.

"Preventing a effect from my Blue-Eyes like that.. Impressive." Kaibaman praised. "But troubles aren't over for you. I Summon Tuner Monster The White Stone of Ancients." A white egg like monster appeared on the field.

ATK:600/DEF:500

"It can't be!" Sora exclaimed in suprise.

"Tuner Monster?" Yuya said.

"So he is a Synchro user." Gongenzaka noted.

"I tune my level 1 The White Stone of Ancients with my level 8 Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" Kaibaman declared as his tuner monster turned into one green ring and throught it went Alternative Dragon which later turned into 8 glowing spheres.

"Spirit of Great Legend with power that rivels a God decend now and clence this world of darkness!" Kaibaman chanted.

"Synchro Summon! Level 9 Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!" A clear white dragon appeared on the field standing next to original Blue-Eyes.

ATK:2500/DEF:2000

"Synchro Summon.." Yuya muttered

"But why would he get rid of his stronger monster for weaker?" Ayu wondered.

"Like Kaibaman explained.. His Dragon already used his effect so was unable to attack, therefor insted of destroying one of Jason's monsters he will be able to destroy two of them." Sora explained and Ayu nodded in understandment.

"I attack your Bladedge with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Go Burst Stream of Destruction!" Blue-Eyes roared and fired his attack at my Bladedge.

"Go Trap Card! Negate Attack!" A shield appeared in front of Bladedge protecting him against Blue-Eyes attack."

"So you managed to hold on by skin of your teeth, but you can't win by just being scared and protecting yourself." Kaibaman stated.

"I end my turn."

At that moment Kaibaman's graveyard slot shined revealing The White Stone of Ancients.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked.

"During the End Phase of the turn my White Stone of Ancients was sent to the graveyard, I can Summon a 'familliar' monster from my deck." Kaibaman said as a card shoot out of his duel disk.

"I Summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" He yelled as his second Blue-Eyes appeared on the field.

ATK:3000/DEF:2500

"So.. He does have three of them." Sora stated.

"Another Dragon.." Ayu said scared.

"You don't have any cards in your hand and no face downs on the field. Better make your next move count because if you lose we all know what will happen to you." Kaibaman said in a serious expression.

"He is right. If I don' turn this around it's all over. This Duel, my friends and my soul." I looked on my deck. "Come on deck, don't fail me now." I thought as I closed my eyes and drew my card.

Jason: 1300 LP x1

Kaibaman: 4000 LP x2

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. "I activate my Spell Card of Demise!" With this I get to draw 5 cards, but in 5 turns I lose my entire hand." I drew my cards and was satisfied at what I got. "But of course we can all agree that this duel will be over by then."

"I switch my Bladedge to attack mode!" I yelled as Bladedge rose up. ATK:2600.

"Then I play my Field Spell. Skyscraper!" I yelled as our surrounding began changing in a tall buildings.

"All right!" Tatsuya exclaimed happy.

"Now all Elemental Heroes gains a 1000 attack point boost if they're weaker then the monster they're battling." Sora stated.

"Next up I will equip my Bladedge with Assault Armor which will give him a 300 point boost." Bladedge got surrounded in a yellow aura as his attack increased.

ATK:2600-2900/DEF:1800

"And like Sora said, thanks to Skyscraper he gains a extra 1000 points boost if he's weaker then the monster he battles" Bladedge roared as he gained more attack points.

ATK:2900-3900/DEF:1800

"It would be no use in attacking Spirit Dragon, because he can just tag himself out to Summon another Synchro Monster from Extra Deck." I thought as I switched imediately to Battle Phase.

"Battle! Bladedge take down his Blue-Eyes! Go Slice and Dice Attack." Bladedge rushed to one of the Blue-Eyes and slashed it across the chest destryoing it.

"Grrhh!" Kaibaman grunted as his Life Points decreased.

Jason: 1300 x3

Kaibaman: 3100 x2

"And I'm not done yet!" Assault Armor got destroyed. "By destroying Assault Armor my Bladedge can attack once more!" I declared proudly as I pointed to another Blue-Eyes.

"Take down his other Dragon" Bladedge once again rushed to Blue-Eyes and slashed him across the chest destroying it in the process.

Jason: 1300 LP x3

Kaibaman: 2500 x2

"He beat 2 Blue-Eyes?" Sora said with shocked expression.

"I would clear his entire field.." Sawatari said in his usual arrogant manner.

"He did it!" Kids cheered!

"Way to go Jason!" Yuya yelled out and I gave him a peace sign.

I looked at cards that I was holding. Re-Fusion, Feather Shot (I don't know why I even have that) and my only Trap Card... Edge Hammer.

"I hope that I will be able to turn this around with Edge Hammer. I guess that fate is testing me by giving me the same cards that Judai had in his Duel with Kaibaman. I just hope that this Duel won't end like in the Anime." I thought as I grabed a card in my hand.

"For the end of my turn I will place a card face down." I said troubled as a card appeared face down.

"Hahaha." We all heared Kaibaman laughing making me stare in amazment since he never laughs.

"That's 100 dead puppies right there " I thought as I kept looking at him

"This is one of the most exicting duels that I've faced in a long time. Ever since I dueled your previous reincarnation."

"What is this guy talking about?" Sawatari wondered.

"Previous reincarnation? Is he refering to Judai?" I thought as I began smiling.

"You're right. This is one of the best duels that I had ever since I came to this city. You really are something else." I praised him.

"Have you broke through your fear and doubts?" Kaibaman asked me and I just stared at him in confusion.

"A road of dueling that you began walking on is still on a gateway. This is just a begining. You were sent here for a reason Jason: To beat the Great Evil that's threating our World. You have to shake off your fears and doubts and continue to improve yourself even more!" Kaibaman stated firmly.

"Like I said before, you share a strong connection with your cards and that's the true meaning of Dueling! To put your heart and your very soul in your deck and with that carve your way to victory!" Kaibaman yelled which prompted everyone except Sora and I to look in confusion.

"Kaibaman.." I said in a low tone.

"I praise you for taking down not one, but two Blue-Eyes." He said with a smile before gaining a serious expression. "But without Elemental Hero Neos, this is as far as you're going to get Jason Yuki."

"I activate my Dragon Spirit of White effect! By sending it to graveyard I can Summon a Dragon-type Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck!" Kaibaman declared as his Spirit Dragon bursted into particales and in it's place arrived a silver drsgon with blue eyes and gold fangs and claws.

"I Summon Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!"

ATK:2500/DEF:3000

"This doesn't look good." Yuya said.

Jason: 1300 LP x2

Kaibaman: 2500 x3

"I draw!" He drew his card and smirked.

"First I will activate my Azure-Eyes effect! During my Standby Phase I'm allowed to summon one Dragon-type Normal monster from my graveyard. Once again I summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" He yelled as Blue-Eyes appeared once more.

ATK:3000/DEF:2500

"Aww he's back." Futoshi said.

"Next I will activate my Silver Cry! With it I can bring back a Blue-Eyes from my graveyard." Kaibaman said as another Blue-Eyes that got destroyed returned.

ATK:3000/DEF:2500

"No way.." Yuzu said in a worried expression.

"They're back!" Sawatari exclaimed.

"Next I will activate Spell Card Dragon Fusion!"

"Dragon Fusion?" I thought confused. "I never heared about that card."

"He is also a Fusion User?" Yuzu asked in disbelief.

Soon after he activated his Spell Card another Blue-Eyes appeared on the field.

"With this card I can fuse Monsters listed on a Dragon-type Fusion Monster!" Kaibaman yelled as his three Blue-Eyes swirled in a Fusion Vortex.

"I fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragon! I Fusion Summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Everyone widend their eyes at the three headed beast appeared.

ATK:4500/DEF:3800

Everyone took a step back the sight of a new dragon.

"4-4500 attack?!" Sawatari yelled.

"This can't be." Yuzu said trying not to cry.

Flashback

I was lying on the floor feeling completly helplesly watching as my friends got killed by that same Dragon.

"I'm.. Sorry.." I said as I got back into reality.

Flashback ends

"Furthemore with Dragon's Fusion effect for every material that I used to Summon my Blue-Eyes I get to draw a card." Kaibaman said as he drew his cards.

"I switch my Azure-Eyes to attack mode." His monster took a stand and roared.

ATK:2500

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack his Bladedge with Neutron Blast!" Kaibaman ordered and his dragon began charging his attack.

"Do something Jason!" Yuya pleaded.

"This is it.." I thought. "The moment of truth." I pressed a button on my Duel Disk

"Go Trap Card!" A card got fliped face up.

"Edge Hammer! Now by giving up Bladedge, I can destroy one of your monsters and then you take damage equal to his attack points!" I declared as Bladedge rushed towards Ultimate Dragon.

"With this damage is 4500! I win!" In said proudly as a huge explosion occured covering entire field in smoke.

"He won!" Kids cheered.

"No way!" Sawatari yelled in disbelief.

Smoke was still present and we heared a familliar chuckle.

After smoke began to leave the field it revealed Kaibaman standing there with a smirk holding a familliar Spell Card.

"DE-Fusion?!" Sora exclaimed in suprise.

I took a step back as three original Dragons appeared.

ATK:3000/DEF:2500 x3

"Just before your Trap could take an effect I activated my DE-Fusion spliting my monster back into their original forms." Kaibaman said.

"Jason-oniichan.." Kids said scared.

"With Azure-Eyes I attack your Sparkman." His dragon fired a silver like lighting from his mourh that destroyed my Sparkman, but since he was in defense mode I didn't take any damage. Not that it will matter anyway.

"Now my three Blue-Eyes attack his last line of defense and end this! White Lighting!" Kaibaman yelled as Blazeman got destroyed by his Blue-Eyes and attack from second and third dragon came for me next.

BOOOM!

"AAARGHHH!" I yelled as a his dragon's attack enveloped me. A big explosion occured once again covering the whole place in smoke .

Jason: 0000 x2

Kaibaman: 2500 x2

"Jason!" Yuya yelled as he and everyone present covered themself from the smoke.

I fell to the ground and soon after that I passed out.

Not Jason's POV.

"He-he lost!" Gongenzaka exclaimed in disbelif as he looked at unconcious Jason on the floor.

"Then that means..." Yuzu began saying with teary eyes while kids were completly crying.

Everyone saw Kaibaman slowly approching Jason.

Yuya, Sora and Gongenzaka rushed to his side and were standing beetween 2 Duelists.

"We won't let you touch him!" Yuya exclaimed as he activated his yellow blade Duel Disk.

"That's right!" Sora yelled as he activated his Duel Disk.

"I the man Gongenzaka will protect Jason!" Gongenzaka stated firmly as he activated his own Duel Disk.

Kaibaman just smiled.

"Don't worry. Your friend will be fine." He said in a low tone.

Yuzu who was holding unconcious Jason on her lap turned to him.

"But didn't you say that he would die if he lost?"

"I did say that, but the point of this duel was to teach Jason a lesson, nothing more. I never meant to hurt him."

"Well you did kinda knock him out." Sawatari stated.

"Jason-oniichan will be okay!" Ayu said relived as she huged Futoshi and Tatsuya.

Everyone deactivated their Duel Disks.

"So what now?" Yuya asked.

"Now you wait for him to wake up, until then you can socilase with Duel Spirits that are here since you can't do that normally" Kaibaman said as everyone looked around to find cute fairy like spirits smiling at them.

"So that story, about Duel Monsters being more then just a Card Game was true?" Sora asked.

"Of course. It was a common knowledge in the past, but over time people forgot that fact."

"So why did you duel Jason of all people?" Yuya asked puzzled.

"He can communicate with Duel Spirits and will be crucial in future events."

"Crucial?" Gongenzaka repated. "In what way?

"You will have to wait for Maiami City Championship to find out." Kaibaman simply responded making Sora narrow his eyes at him.

Jason's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and realised that I was laying on something soft. I looked around to find Sora, Gongenzaka and Yuya talking to Kaibaman while kids were playing with Duel Spirits and Sawatari sat on the floor looking bored.

I looked up and blushed at the site. I was laying on Yuzu's lap and litearly under my nose were her breasts.

"I known that I'm gonna regret this..." I thought deviously.

"Boobyes." I simply said with a smile which prompted everyone to look at me.

"Huh..?" Yuzu muttered in confusion before her face became red and she pushed me on the floor.

"Oww!" I said as I rubbed back of my head in pain.

"You pervert!" Yuzu yelled as she whiped out her Paper Fan and hit me hard on the head with it. The sound echoed throught entire cave making all Duel Spirits back in fear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I yelled in pain as I rubbed right side of my face that was red as Yuya's hair.

"How can you say that to a lady?!" Yuzu yelled still holding her Paper Fan.

"There is a lady here?" I said looking around and barely dodged the next Paper Fan attack from Yuzu that was red now from a complete rage.

"Come on Yuzu I'm just teasing." I said as I poked her forhead.

"You idiot!" She yelled as she hugged me taking me by suprise a little.

"Don't ever do something like that again!" At this point she began crying.

"I won't. I promise." I simply replied as we broke off the hug and Yuzu wiped her tears.

"Jason!" I heared Yuya, Sora and Gongenzaka yelling as they rushed to my side. "Are you alright?"

"Hey guys. I'll be alright." At that moment three kids tackled me with Ayu going first, Tatsuya second and Futoshi third jumping on my chest.

"Jason-oniichan. You're okay!" Ayu exclaimed in happines.

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine.. Just can't breath." I said weakly as kids got up from me.

Finally Kaibaman approched us.

"If it's okay with you, I would like to speak to Jason alone." He said and everyone nodded before giving us some privacy

"Have you understand what I wanted to say with that duel?" He asked.

"Actually yes. Not to be afraid of my inner darkness and to always belive in myself and my deck."

"That's right. I know that you were scared and confused when you found out that The Supreme Kings spirit resides within you, but if you learn control it that power can be yours." Kaibaman said with a smirk.

"But I still don't knw why me? Isn't that supossed to be Zarc's power?" I asked him.

As a response Kaibaman just smirked.

"I'm afraid that you have to find that out by yourself.." He turned around and began walking away.

"If you want a way out, ask your friend Kuriboh." He said as he dissapeared into the mist.

"So pal, let me guess just wish for it and we will be back home?" I asked and Kuriboh squeeled in approval.

I stood there for a while and then I approched my friends (and Sawatari).

"So you finally lost." Sawatari mocked.

"So what?" I shrugged. "Even the best losses and this loss really had to happen. This way I will become even stronger then before." I said motivated. "Besides when was the last tiem that you won a duel, probably against some third rate amteur."

"Shut it!" Sawatari yelled in anger

"But you still need to qualify for Championship all over again." Sora reminded and I just shrugged.

"I'm not worried. There is still time until Championship." I pointed out

"So how do we get out of here?" Sawatari asked impatiently.

"Just wish for it and we will be back home." I said and everyone was confused first, but decided to go with it. We all closed our eyes and wished and right then a huge amount of water came rushing making us resourface back to the pool.

A while later after we swam some more, Gongenzaka and Sawatari went home and me with You Show Crew headed also home.

"Jason." Yuya said to me in a serious expression. "Is it true that our Cards have a spirit residing inside of them."

I smiled at him before answering.

"Of course. I did duel a Duel Spirit just a moment ago. Sadly most people today have forgotten about that concept." I said.

"Besides Yuya you can also feel a connection to your Odd-Eyes in a way. Am I right?" I asked him and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I guess so, but I didn't think about it that much." He replied.

"Jason-oniichan." I turned to Tatsuya. "Can you tell us a story of the history of Duel Spirits?"

"I also want to know more about them." Sora said licking his lolipop.

"Us too!" Futoshi and Ayu exclaimed.

"Sure." I simply replied.

I coughed a little to prepare my best Dan Green voice before I began telling the story.

"Long ago, when the Pyramids were still young..."

And that's it. I know it's pretty far fetched to have Kaibaman appear out of nowhere, but I still decided to write this Chapter because, even if he appeared briefly in GX was one of my favorite characters and I thought that he woudl fit in thsi story really nice. As you can see result of the Duel hasen't been changed and it's pretty much the same with Ultimate Dragon spliting himself up to avoid Edge Hammers nasty effect.

I wanted to add Chaos MAX Dragon to the story to finish Jason off, but that would be too cruel to him. Expecialy when I remember all defeats that that card handed to me. :(

Not to mention that most of Arc V characters are more interested in Extra Deck Summons so they would naturaly have bigger reactions to one.

Jason will tell them story of Atem, how he saved the World in Egypt and how he and Yugi dueled in a number of Shadow Duels.

And now YSDS crew will have a better understanding of Duel Spirits. That's yet another reason why I decided to write this Chapter. Concept of Duel Spirits was lost when 5DS ended and that always rubbed me the wrong way. This way everyone who witnested Jason's and Kaibaman's Duel will actually realise that Duel Monster is a much more then a Card Game, except Sawatari who will still deny it becuase he's a stuck up, banana haired asshole.

I watched first episode of VRAINS! Yusaku is a total badass who doesn't give 2 fuck about anyone. We got a nice build up in the story and I simply can't wait to see more. In my opinion Yusaku is a real refreshemnt considering that last two protagonist were happy kids, while Yusaku on another hand seemes like he really had a hard life.

Until next time...

Haou..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Hi guys. Chapter 007 is finally here. :)

Response to your reviews:

suppes1: Thanks. He will get Neos just before Maiami Championship

RoyalTwinFangs: Thanks

Nowe712: Glad you like it. :)

Chronofang12: He will tell them stories about Sacred Beast and God Cards. He won't specificly mention Neos but later on they will certinatly ask him about him. Reason why I made Sora and even prick like Sawatari aware of Blue-Eyes is because I just couldn't roll out the possibility that Akaba Leo was teaching his students, both at LDS and Duel Academy about some older cards from Original Dimension (and yes I consider Original Dimension the same World where previous protagonist lived). Leo really was a dick to everyone, XYZ Dimension expecialy. Treating his daughters counterpart as thrash was really disgusting, but at least he realised his mistake at the end (even of it was too late at that point).

Answers to your main quesions:

1\. Character deaths are definetly going to be a thing in this story. A hint- When The Supreme King awakens ;). I do have to agree with you on Yuya and Yuzu not getina a good character development. Yuzu only got one good Duel with Masumi in which she was motivated to prove that she can also be strong, but later all that she was doing was yelling "YUYAA". As for Yuya's character developtment it never really came true. I thought that Duel with Jack really got some sence into him to find HIS OW WAY, but no. After Synchro Arc he continued his (his fathers) egao way and it always bugged me.

2\. Yuri at first was a badass pyscho in my opinion and that was what we all loved about him. He didn't give 2 fuck about anything then carding people, so it really seemed illogical that he woudl get interested in absorbin his counterparts. Jason will duel Yuri in Maiami Championship and honestly we all now that Heroes are way better then Plants.

It really pissed me off that Edo and Kaito interfiered Duel between Yuri and Yugo. Seriously at that point in the Anime I really wished for them to stay dead from sufocating on the Moon or geting crushed by Exodia. I really think that even if Yugo won, Zarc would still revived because his will slowly began corupting his egos, so if a nice and happy guy like Yuya turned into a deranged Pysco aI belive that same case would be with Yugo if he won his Duel against Yuri.

3\. Neo-Spacian will definetly gain a sweet support in this story (still can't belive that after GX they didn't give Neo-Spacian some new support) I will mostly complete NEX series of Neo-Spacians and their Contact Fusion with Neos.

Sabatiel card will be used in this story.

4\. Friendship Cup will have 16 paricipants, but match-ups will be changed with Jason in the story.

Guest: Neos and Neo-Spacian will arrive before Maiami City Championship, sn he will have a Fusion Deck only in this story.

Guest: Jason's Super Poly will be WAYY stronger then Yuri's. I mean Jaden's Super Poly could create Fusion out of thin air while Yuri was an ordinary card.

Guest: Thank you. :)

Guest: I won't give Jason Arcana Force, but I will give him a monster that represents Supreme Kings power - Gentle Darkness.

ClyxicRyse: I added Kaibaman because I thought that he will fit nicely in the story and give Jason's friends a picture that Duel Monsters are more then just mere cards. I also judge characters by their Duel Disks. That's the reason why I liked Academia so much, their Duel Disk were awesome.

This Chapter is for all YuyaxYuzu fans. :)

I don't own Yugioh Arc V or anything related to it. I do own Jason Yuki.

Fun fact: Jason's personality is somewhere beetween Cannon Jaden and Abridged Jaden. He is also a huge fan of Shadyvox and will ocassionly rap his songs.

Chapter 7: E-Heroes vs Raid Raptors, Tomato and Pink Lemon date.

Couple days have passed since my Duel with Kaibaman. I learned alot from that Duel, but since I lost I have to get qualified for Maiami City Championship all over again. That's too bad because that would be my sixth straight win making enough to qualify.

Luckly for me Circus Hitler ( Nico Smiley) arrived arranging Yuya and I few duels to qualify. I didn't waste any time and imediately got 5 straight wins against pretty decent opponents. Well 3 of them were decent, other 2 were complete amateurs.

I began teaching Yuzu Fusion Summon and even if I didn't think that I would be a good teacher I got a hang of it quickly. Card Games are my speciality after all. Yuzu seemed distracted today, probably because we encountered Yuto yesterday. Masumi arrived a while later to 'avenge' her teacher. Yuto got teleported due to Yuzu's braclet shortly after that and Yuya arrived making the whole situation more confusing then before.

Right now I'm at the warehouse with Yuzu teaching her how to Fusion Summon in a practice Duel. Despite her beauty, she can really be dence sometime, but despite her lack of focus she has great potential and I don't want it to go to waste like it did in the Anime.

Jason: 4000 LP x3

Yuzu: 3400 LP x4

I had a Sparkman on my field and no face downs. Yuzu had 2 monsters: Aria the Melodious Diva and Sonata the Melodious Diva.

"Okay Yuzu." I said with a smile. "Show me your Fusion Summon."

"You got it." She exclaimed as she grabed a card in her hand. "I activate Spell Card Polymerization! I fuse Aria the Melodious Diva and Sonata the Melodious Diva." Her monster began spining into a Fusion Vortex.

"Enchanting melodies bloom into splendid glory and play for us a new harmony!" She chanted.

"Fusion Summon!" She yelled but her Duel Disk reacted.

"ERROR!" A message on Yuzu's Duel Disk appeared.

"W-why did error pop up?" Yuzu said confused. "Why didn't it Summon my Fusion Monster?"

"Because you have pink hair." I said in a teasing manner.

"What did you say?!" Yuzu yelled as she wiped out he trademark Paper Fan.

"I'm just kidding, sorry!" I panicked and luckly for me she settled down.

"Did you put your Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"E-Extra?" Yuzu said a bit emberassed.

I approched her shaking my head in disproval.

"Fusion Monsters goes to Extra Deck. I explained that to you at least 10 times already."

"T-that's right." She said as she took out her Deck and looked through it and then put her Fusion Monster in the Extra Deck.

"Don't feel down." I said and she looked up. "This things take a lot of practice. Why don't I show you one more time how it's done?"

"Thanks Jason. I end my turn." She said and I turned around and went to my side of the duel field.

Jason: 4000 LPx4

Yuzu: 3400 LP x3

"I draw!" I looked at my Card and smirked. "I activate my Field Spell Fusion Gate!" I said as I inserted my card into a Field Slot.

"Fusion Gate?" Yuzu repated confused.

"With this I can perform a Fusion Summon without Polymerization, but those materials are banished." I explained as I took my Sparkman from the field and Clayman in my hand. "I fuse my Sparkman and Clayman to Fusion Summon!"

"Come forth Vision Hero Adoration!" I yelled as a hero in black ninja-like uniform with golden kneepads appeared.

ATK:2800/DEF:2100

"Fusion Summon without Polymerization..." Yuzu said as she looked at my monster in awe.

"Yuzu.." I adressed her. "It's your move."

"R-right.." She said as she drew her card

Jason: 4000 LP x2

Yuzu: 3400 LP x4

"Let's try this again" She thought as she activated Polymerization once more.

"I fuse Aria the Melodious Diva and Sonata the Melodious Diva." Her monster once again spined into a Fusion Vortex.

"Enchanting melodies bloom into splendid glory and play for us a new harmony!" She chanted.

"Fusion Summon!" She yelled.

"Level 6 Schuberta the Melodious Diva!"

A monster wearing a black and orange flower like dress appeared. She had a mask that was usualy woren on a ball, long curvy orange hair and she was also holding some sort of blade in her hand.

ATK:2400/DEF:2000

"I-I did it?" Yuzu said in shock before continuing. "I DID IT!" She yelled this time entusiasticaly.

"Nice work Yuzu." I said with a smile.

We practice a bit more and about hour later we sat down to take a little break.

I noticed Yuzu looking at one of her cards intecively.

"Why are you staring at your cards like that?" I asked her intrigued.

"I just... Still can't belive that Duel Monsters have souls..." She responded.

"Yeah.. It was hard for me to belive that at first, but it's true."

"So why can't I see Duel Spirits?" She asked.

"That's a rare ability, expecialy in today's time." I said as I drank a water from my bottle. "I do feel bad about scaring the kids about my stories of Shadow Duels."

"Yeah they seemed really freaked out." Yuzu said with a small giggle. "Although that story about Nameless Pharaoh is pretty cool. It was really brave of him to sacrifice himself to protect the World."

"I wish that I could duel him and Yugi." I said with a small smile. "Those two are Legends and it would be a real honour to duel my idols."

"And Yusei, Jack, Crow, Jaden, Chazz, Kaiser, Kaito, heck even Yuma.." I thought. "Maybe I will get a chance to duel Jack, Crow and Kaito. That would be so sweat!"

"Jason.." Yuzu adressed me with serious expresion.

"Huh?"

"How did you learn everything about this game? There are a handfull of people that know to perform a single Summoning Method, but judging by your knowledge you can preform all three." Yuzu asked with a interest.

"You don't really pay attention in class." I said with a dissapointed look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When I teached a class before LDS Assault I explained that to Taysuya while you were day dreaming." I said and she blushed from emberassment. "But to answer your question I'm mostly self taught. But a friend taught me how to polish my skills because I, honestly sucked." I said.

"Seriously?" Yuzu exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yep." I said with a smile. "I always put every card that I could find in my deck, with no regard for balance or strategy, heck I thought that by having more cards in my deck I would be able to win every time. Of course that was not true because I lost every single Duel I participated in. That is until he helped me." I explained.

"Your friend?" Yuzu asked curious. "Can you tell me more about him?"

"No." I simply replied with a serious face. "Don't want to talk about it..."

"Sorry.." Yuzu apologized. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No.. I'm just not.. Not ready to talk about it." I said with a sad face before I regained my usual smile. "I will tell you someday. I promise."

"Thanks." Yuzu said.

"Say Yuzu." I adressed her. "You seemed distracted earlier, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine.." She said with a small blush on her face.

I jumped down from the container, on which I sat and looked her in the eyes.

"I bet it has to do with that Phantom Knight Duelist from yesterday, right?" I said in a teasing manner which made Yuzu blush even more.

"Yuya will be pissed when he founds out that his girlfriend is thinking about other guy." I teased her even more.

"Yuya is not my boyfriend!" She snaped.

"Yuzu..." I sighed. "Why are you so afraid to confesse your feelings for Yuya?" I asked her with a serious expression.

"I..." She began explaining, but I cut her off.

"How old are you?" I asked her and she seemed confused.

"Fourteen.." She replied.

"Then why are you acting like a nine year old?" I asked her and she looked down.

"Belive it or not Yuya shares strong feelings for you too, but his and yours stuborness got in the way of you two being together."

"It's not like it matters.." Yuzu responded in a sad tone. "He doesn't like me that way anyway..."

"So you do have a crush on him?" I asked feeling suprised that she confesed that easily.

"Of course I do!" She yelled. "But, like I said he doesn't like me that way."

"Come on, he's a guy. We have hard time expressing our feelings." I said with a smile. "Let me take care of it, but until then let's practice some more."

She put on a smile.

"You got it." She said entusiasticly.

We practice about hour and a half and it was getting late, so I followed Yuzu home and said hello to her father who teased us about us hanging out more often then usual. That, of course didn't end well for him because he got smacked on his head by Yuzu's Paper Fan. I asked her atleast 20 times already where does she keep that Fan, but her response was always 'Don't worry about that'. My theory is that she keeps her Fan in her bra, but I'm still not 100% sure.

After that I headed home.

"So I only need 1 more victory to qualify for Maiami City Championship." I thought as I kept walking towards Sakaki residence.

Honestly if Circus Hitler books me Duels against weak ass opponents like that Gen Ankokuji that I faced with his Barbarians monsters I'll qualify in no time. I always hated him in the Anime for his childlish beliefs in dueling with pure strenght. That made him really vurnable so I so I finished him off in 3 turns.

"Jason." I heared Flame Wingman and looked to my left side to find him and Winged Kuriboh floating in mid air looking worried.

"Kuriboh, Flame Wingman.." I said confused. "What's up."

"Look! On the roof." Avian suddenly appeared and pointed at the roof. I turned around and looked at that direction and saw a cloacked figure.

He had pale skin and green hair. He concealed his face with black sun glasses and a red scarf was covering half of his face.

He wore a long, blue jacket with ripped trimmings below, accompanied with grey, tight pants and brown shoes.

"That's..." Avian begans saying.

"Kurosaki Shun." Flame Wingman finished.

"I can only say one thing." They looked at me with curious looks. "I'm screwed."

At my statment they all sweatdropped.

"Don't give up so easily." Flame Wingman encouraged me.

"Don't worry I won't." I said with a smile before turning back to Kurosaki. "Who are you?" I yelled.

"Are you a Fusion User?" He asked as he activated his Duel Disk imediately.

"Well considering the fact that you activated your Duel Disk before I got a chance to answer your question I guess that you already know." I replied with a serious look.

"How right you are." He slammed a card on his Duel Disk and a gust of wind appeared. from it came a purple bird.

"Attack him now Rise Falcon!" He ordered and his monster got surrounded in fire before it dashed in the air and came for me.

"Shit!" I yelled as jumped out of the way and barely dodged that attack.

I kept running while Kurosaki kept chasing me with his monster.

"Aren't you going to fight him?" Wildheart appeared next to me.

"Of course..." I said before I dodged another attack from Rise Falcon. "But it's too dangerous to Duel here. I will have to go in some sort of ally to avoid casualitys that may occure. Like that one!" I yelled as I entered the ally.

I got cornered which was fine with me becuase I didn't want another person to be hurt.

"Tired of running?" Kirosaki adressed me as his monster hovered above him.

"That never was my intention in the first place.." I said as I activated my Duel Disk. "I just didn't want anyone to get hurt, that's why I came rushing here."

"Since when does Academia Scum like you care about peoples safety?!" He clenched his fist in anger. "You took everything from us and now it's time to pay the price!" He yelled as he activated his Duel Disk.

"I guess that there is no point in talking this over.." I thought.

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Kurosaki: 4000 LP x5

"I'll go first." I declared as I drew my card.

"Not the best hand so for now I will have to play safe." I thought as I grabed 2 cards in my hand.

"I will place a card face down and one monster in defense position. That's all." I said as 2 of my cards appeared.

Jason: 4000 LP x3

Kurosaki: 4000 LP x5

"Hmph.." He simply said as he drew his card. "I summon Raid Raptors Vanishing Lanius." A blue and green bird appeared.

ATK:1300/DEF:1600

"Thanks to his effect I'm allowed to summon another Vanishing Lanius." Another copy of his monster appeared. "And I use same effect once more to summon another Vanishing Lanius." Third copy appeared on the field.

"Three copies of same cardd on his starting hand? I thought before I came to realisation. "Oh yeah.. Anime logic."

ATK:1300/DEF:1600 x2

"Great.. My face down Burstinatrix won't be able to hold on against his monsters." I thought as I braced myself for attack.

"Battle" He declared. "Vabishing Lanius attack his face down monster!" Lanius dashed at my monster and destroyed it.

"Other 2 Lanius attacks you directly!" His monster dashed at me.

"I play a Trap Hero Emerges!" I declared as my face down fliped over. "Now you get to

choose a card in my hand and if it's a Monster I get to summon it." I said as I held up my hand for him to pick.

"I choose the middle one." He said uninterested and I just smirked.

"I have Jaden's luck also.." I thought.

"Nice choice, for me! Come on out Elemental Hero Bladedge!" I yelled as my strongest Non-Fusion Hero appeared.

ATK:2600/DEF:1800

"I play two card face down and end my turn." He said as his cards appeared on the field briefly.

"Shun!" We heared a male voice yell out. We looked behind Kurosaki to find Yuto standing there.

"Don't try to stop me Yuto!" Kurosaki snaped. "I told you already I will destroy all Fusion and make them pay for what they did to Heartland!"

"Shun this isn't our battlefield!" Yuto yelled out.

"This is my battlefield Yuto! I will do anything to get Ruri back." Kurosaki said before he turned his attention back at the duel.

"Shun..." Yuto said in a low tone as he observed the duel.

Jason: 4000 LP x3

Kurosaki: 4000 LP x0

"I draw!" I looked at my card and slowly worked out a strategy.

"I summon Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode!" I yelled as my monster appeared. He wore a red and yellow costume with white glowes.

ATK:1800/DEF:1200

"And thanks to his special ability he gains 200 attack points for every Elemental Hero on the field including himself."

ATK:1800-2200/DEF:1200

"Ironic that you use a Hero Monsters when you're quite opposite from that!" Kurosaki said and I was geting really tired of his constant bickering.

"Shun was it?" I said to him. "I can see in your eyes that you were a prideful duelist that dueled for fun and thrill of it. But something obviously happened that made you lose your way.."

Kurosaki clenched his fist in anger.

"That's right.. I dueled for fun, but that all changed when Academia attacked! When all of you laughed at our pain and misery as you destroyed our comrades one by one until a handfull was remaning."

"Listen to me Shun!" I yelled. "Belive it or not I also oposse Academy, but what you're doing isn't right. Carding innocent people won't bring your sister back!"

My words seemed to reach Yuto even sligties, but it was diffrent story with Kurosaki.

"I don't care what you have to say! Just make your move already." He yelled.

"Fine.." I sighed. "I attack your Vanishing Lanius with my Hero Heat!" Heat blasted a fire stream at Vanishing Lanius, but attack was intercepted.

"I activate my Trap Card Raidraptors - Readiness! For this turn my Raidraptors monsters can't be destroyed in battle." Shun explained as a barrier protected his monster from being destroyed.

"But... You still take damage." I said as small fire reached to him.

"Tsch.." He grunted as his Life Points decreased.

Jason: 4000 LP x2

Kurosaki: 3200 LP x0

"And now my Bladedge will take a crack at your other monster. Go Slice and Dice attack." I ordered as my Bladedge sliced his second monster, but like first time it wasen't destroyed.

Jason: 4000 LP x2

Kurosaki: 1900 x0.

"Shun!" Yuto yelled worried for his friend.

"I end my turn." I simply said.

Kurosaki dusted his jacket before he adressed to me.

"I must admit you are the only Duelist I've seen with iron determination and steeled strenght." Kurosaki praised.

"T-thanks.." I said feeling honured that Kurosaki Shun - destroyer of Academia students and badest motherfucker in Arc V, besides Reji complimated me.

"But don't think that I'll show you any mercy because of that!" He stated with hatred in his voice.

Jason: 4000 LP x2

Kurosaki: 2000 x1.

"I draw!" He yelled. "I activate my face down Raidraptors Draw! With this for every Raidraptors Monster I control I can draw a card."

He drew three cards and held his hand up in the air.

"With my three Vanishing Lanius I build an Overlay Network!" His three monsters turned into a black streams of energy and entered the portal and Kurosaki began to chant.

"Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!"

From the portal a big purple and green bird emerged.

ATK:100/DEF:2000

LDS Control Room

"President! Unusal high Summoning has occured down town." One of the workers there informed Akaba Reji.

"Find out which Summoning Method was used and find location if possible." Reji ordered in his usual firm tone.

After couple minutes screen in Control Room had only one word.

"100% confirmed. It's XYZ Summon!" Female worker said.

"So assaults continues.." Reji thought as he looked at the screen

"Can you find a video feed?" He asked.

Workers began typing and after a few moments screen showed an ally.

"I'm afraid that we don't have cameras in that district Sir, so we can't get a clear visual."

President remaind silent for a moment.

"What should we do, Sir?" His right hand man Nakajima asked.

"For now we will observe.." He simply said as he continued watching the screen.

Back at the Duel

"So that's Kurosaki's Ace.. Rise Falcon.. If I want to survive this I have to time a perfect moment for me to use Fusions. If that Rise Falcon's ability kicks in even my strongest monsters won't be able to save me." I thought.

"I Special Summon Raidraptors Fuzzy Lanius!" Yet another purple and green bird, but noticabely smaller appeared on the field.

ATK:500/DEF:1500

"I can Special Summon this card when I control a Raidraptors Monster."

"Next, I will summon my Raidraptors Tribute Lanius!"

ATK:1800/DEF:400

"Thanks to my Tribute Lanius effect I can send one Raidraptors monster from my deck to the graveyard." He said as a card pop out of his deck and he send it to his graveyard slot.

"I Activate Upstart Goblin." He said as he drew a card and my Life Point increased by a grand.

Jason: 5000 LP x2

Kurosaki: 1900 x2.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't get too cocky!" He yelled as he held up his hand. "Those Life Points that you gained won't last for long!"

"With my Raidraptors Fuzzy Lanius and Raidraptors Tribute Lanius I will build an Overlay Network!" He yelled as his two monsters entered the black portal.

"Falcon with unemaginable powers, spred your rebellios wings and destroy everything with your rage." Kurosaki chanted. "Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4 - Raidraptors Blaze Burner Falcon!"

Blue bird with silver markings around her body appeared and was surrounded by flames.

ATK:1000/DEF:1000

"Anything but that!" I thought frustrated already knowing effect of both his monsters.

"If my Burner Falcon is XYZ Summoned when your Life Points are 3000 or higher the mine he gets 3000 more attack points." Kurosaki explained as his monster got surrounded by flames that were damaging area around us for real making Yuto and I to cover our eyes.

ATK:1000-4000/DEF:1000

"Shun calm down!" Yuto yelled trying to reason with his friend.

"I will make you pay for everything that you did!" Kurosaki yelled in anger ignoring his best friend. "For all pain and suffering that you and Academia caused us! For destroying our home and taking away our comrades and my sister!"

"I activate Rise Falcons Effect! By Detaching one Xyz Material he gains attack equal to all Special Summoned Monsters you control!" Energy from Bladedge traveled to Kirosaki's monster making it noticabely stronger.

"So little bird turned into phoenix." I noticed as I kept looking at two strong monsters that I had to face. "This won't be easy."

ATK:100-2700/DEF:2000

LDS Control Room

"President... Those Monster are..." Nakajima said a he kept looking at the screen. Even if they couldn't see Duel exactly Kurosaki's two monster were clear as day.

"Exactly.." Reji said as he pushed his glasses up. "Those are the monsters of our little culprit that's behind all those attacks recently.. But the real question here is: Who is he Dueling?"

Back at the Duel

"Raidraptors Rise Falcon attack his monster!" His Ace dashed into the sky and came rushing down to my Bladedge. "Brave Claw Revolution!" Bladedge jumped to meet his monster attack, but was easiely overpowered and later destroyed.

Jason: 4900 LP x2

Kurosaki: 1900 LP x2

"With your monster gone your Elemental Hero Heat will lose 200 attack points making it and even easier target for my monster" Kurosaki stated.

ATK:2200-2000/DEF:1200

"Blaze Burner Falcon eradicate his last monster! Go Blazing Revolution!" His monster launched his attack at my Hero who got destroyed the same instance.

"AAARRGHHH!" I yelled as shockwaves pushed me back at the wall.

Jason: 2900 LP x2

Kurosaki: 1900 LP x2

"I will set a card face down and end my turn. At this moment Rise Falcons attack is returned back to normal." Kurosaki said.

ATK:2700-100/DEF:2000

"Given up already?" Kurosaki said as I remained lying down on the floor.

"Hahahah.." I laughed as I got up feeling entusastic making Kurosaki and Yuto to look in suprise.

"Why are you laughing?! Is the fact that I'm going to destroy you so amusing to you?!" Kurosaki yelled out in anger.

"No.. But what is amusing is this Duel." I said with a smile. "This Duel has really been fun."

"Fun.." Yuto said in a low tone.

"Tsch.." Kurosaki grunted in annoyence. "Such stupid and childlish beliefs.. It's making me sick."

"Come on. Duels are supposed to be fun and have to be for sake of people's smiles and happiness." I said and for the first time it would seemed that my word reached Kurosaki.

"That's exactly what Ruri would say..." Yuto thought

"Make your move..." Kurosaki simply said in a quite tone.

Jason: 2900 LP x3

Kurosaki: 1900 x2

"I draw... And play Pot of Greed." I drew twice more and examined the cards thst I drew.

"Polymerization..." I thought as I kept looking at it. "If I use it then Kurosaki will defiently snap... But I have to win this Duel, because If I don't then I'll be carded and I don't want to become Childrens Trading Card..

"I wouldn't use this card seeing that you dispise Fusions, but considering the situation I have no choice." I said as I activated the card.

"Are you..?!" Shun said as he clenched his fist in anger.

"I play Polymerization! With it I will fuse my Avian and Ocean together!" My two monster began fusing together. "I Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"

A huge blizzard occured making everyone cover their eyes. When they opened them a warrior in a pure white armor with long white cape appeared.

ATK:2500/DEF:2000

"Fusion!" Kuroskai yelled as he clenched his fist.

"XYZ!" I yelled in comical way.

LDS Control Room.

"President a huge Fusion energy has occured during the same Duel." One of the workes there informed Akaba Reji.

"Isn't that Jasons Yuki monster?" Nakajima asked.

"Indeed.. It would seem that our two 'visitors' are battling each other." Reji noted.

"What are we going to do?" Nakajima asked.

"Observe.. There is no point in going there now. Location is too far and when we arrive it will already be too late." Reji said as he leaned back in his chair and continued to watch the screen.

Back at the Duel

"You dare speak of fun and smiles when you use Fusions?!" Kurosaki yelled.

"Summoning Method isn't evil Shun! It's the people that use it! I already told you that I'm not with Academia! It's your choice if you want to belive me or not!" I said as I slammed a card on my Duel Disk.

"I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!" I yelled as a tanned Hero with a sword on his hand arrived.

ATK:1500/DEF:1600

"Now Absolute Zero attack his Rise Falcon!" Absolute Zero fired a blizzard at Kurosaki's Ace monster.

"I activate effect of my Riadraptors Booster Strix in my graveyard." He said as a falcon/owl like creature appeared between Absolute Zero and Rise Falcon. "When you declare an attack on my Raidraptor monster, I can destroy attacking monster by banishing this card from the graveyard." Kurosaki explained and my Absolute Zero got destroyed.

"So that was the card that you send to the graveyard with your tribute Lanius's effect?" I asked and he just nodded.

"Too bad that by doing that you did more harm then good for yourself." I said and Kurosaki and Yuto seemed confused and later on shocked when a huge blizzard froze Blaze Falcon and Rise Falcon destroying them in the process.

"What did you do?!" Kurosaki demanded.

"Simple." I held up a Absolute Zero. "When he leaves the field all your monsters are destroyed." I explained as I placed him in the graveyard slot.

Kuroskai seemed annoyed, but before he had a chance to say anything I cut him off.

"Wildheart attack his Life Point Directly! Go Wild Slash!" Wildheart slashed Kurosaki across his chest making him back away.

Jason: 2900 LP x0

Kurosaki: 400 LP x2

"Shun!" Yuto yelled worried as he rushef to Kurosaki's side.

"Stand back Yuto!" Shun yelled. "This is my fight!"

"I've never seen Kurosaki pushed this far ever since we arrived here." Yuto thought as he continued watching the duel

"It's your move." I said.

"Before my turn begins I activate my Quick play Spell! Rank Up Magic: Raptor's Force!" His card fliped up.

"Now I can Summon one Xyz Monster that got destroyed this turn and use him as an Overlay Unit to Summon a Xyz Monster one rank higher!" Kurosaki stated as his Rise Falcon came back and entered the black portal and from it came explosion.

Kurosaki began to chant.

"Ferocious falcon, break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up! Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon!" Black and red falcon with gold corcles around its body arrived.

ATK:1000/DEF:2000

LDS Control Room

"It would seem that this Xyz Summon is even stronger." Reji said to one of his workers and she just nodded.

Back at the Duel

Jason: 2900 LP x0

Kurosaki: 400 LP X3

"I draw!" He yelled and looked over his cards.

"I play Double Summon. To summon my two Raidraptors Skull Eagles.

Two white and black eagles with pink streaks across their wings appeared.

ATK:1000/ DEF:500

"With this two monsters I build an Overlay Network!" Kurosaki yelled as his two monsters turned into black energys and entered the portal.

"Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 3! Raidraptor Fiend Eagle!" A red eagle like monster appeared on the field.

ATK:1000/DEF:0

"Since I used my two Skull Eagles for his Summon he gains 300 more attack points for each one.

ATK:1000-1600/DEF:0

"Balze Falcons effect activates! He is able to attack you directly!" Blace falcondashed at me and knocked me couple feet back.

Jason: 1900 LP x0

Kurosaki: 400 LP x0

"When Blaze Falcon inflicts you battle damage he can destroy one monste on your field." Kirosaki explained as my Wolhear screamed before he got destroyed.

"Tsch.." I grunted in annoyence.

"Now my Raidraptor Fiend Eagle attacks you directly." His seconds monster also dashed at me, knocking me on the floor.

"AAARGHHH!" I yelled as my Life Points droped.

Jason: 300 LP x0

Kurosaki: 400 LP x0

"I end my turn." Kurosaki simply said.

"Without any cards on your field or in your hand there isn't much that you can do..."

I got up from the floor and dusted my jacket.

"Is that so?" I said with a smirk.

Cue Judai's Theme

"What do you mean." Kurosaki asked with narrowed eyes.

"The duel isn't over until the last card is played. As long as I have a belief in my Deck and in myself.." I looked at my Deck with a smile. "There is no way I'm going to lose!"

"This guy.. Is different.." Kurosaki thought.

Jason: 300 LP x1

Kurosaki: 400 LP x0

"My move!" I drew my card and smirked.

"I play a Spell Card Miracle Fusion!" A bright glow came out of my graveyard and from it emerged Avian and Burstinstrix that started fusing."

Kurosaki grited his teeth in anger at the scene unfolding before his eyes.

"With Miracle Fusion I am able to Summon Elemental Hero Fusion monster by banishing its materials from the graveyard." I explained as I held up my hand.

"By banishing Avian and Burstinatrix I summon my favorite Hero! Come forth! Elemental Hero Flame Wigman!" I yelled as one of my most trusted Heroes appeared on the filed in all of its glory.

ATK:2100/DEF:1200

"Shun is... Going to lose." Yuto said in amazment.

"Go Flame Wingman! Attack his Blaze Falcon with Skydive Scortcher!" I yelled and Wingman nodded as he rushed high in the sky and became surrounded by flames. He dashed towards Blaze Falcon and Blaze Falcon did the same. They met in midair exchanging their attacks, but Flame Wingman overpowered Blaze Falcon and destroyed it.

BOOOMM!

"AAARGHHH!" We both yelled as explosion sent us flying.

Jason: 300 LP x0

Kurosaki: 0000 LP x0

Judai theme ends

Smoke was present and I got up to see that entire ally was destroyed. I looked down to find a huge cut across my right hand.

"Great..." I said to myself as I took off my jacket and wraped it around my arm to stop bleeding. After I did so I looked in front of me and Kurosaki was struguling to get up while Yuto tried to help him.

"Is he alright?!" I said as I rushed to them.

"He will be fine." Yuto replied in his usual calm tone as he held Kurosaki.

"I can't belive... That I lost to a Fusion user!" Kurosaki yelled as he clenched his fist.

"Calm down Kurosaki. You will only hurt yourself even more." Yuto said.

"Listen, both of you.." I said and they turned their attention to me.

"I know that you went through hell when Academia attacked Hearland, but belive it or not I'm not with them, despite me using Fusions."

"We heared all kinds of stories from Academia spyes and everytime we tried to open up they stabed us in the back." Kurosaki said.

"I know that you want your sister back, but hurting innocent civilians that don't know a single thing about the War isn't a solution." I said and Kurosaki wanted to respond, but I cut him off.

"Don't waste your time on revenge." I said in a serious tone. "No matter how hard you want to hurt them for destroying your home and taking your sister it isn't worth it. I speak from experiance. Sure you might feel better at first, but... Soon you will find nothing but pain, loneliness and misery."

I walked past them but stopped shortly after.

"If you continue on a Revenge Path... Dig two graves.. One for your enemy... And one for yourself..." With that words I left them in ally and headed to Yuya's house to treat my injuries.

Sakaki Residence

"I don't know how... *gasp *gasp*... But I made it." I said as I stood on the front door of Yuya's house. My arm was in a worse shape than Naruto Abridged Series. I rang the doorbell a few times rapidly and Yoko opened the door.

"Jason? We called you multiple times, where were you?" She asked as she looked down to find my bloddy hand.

"Xyz User attacked me." I simply said and she gasped.

"Oh my... Get inside quick I'm going to treat you injuries.

I got inside and Yoko quickly sat me on the couch.

"Mom who is that!" Yuya yelled from the kitchen.

"It's Jason!" She simply replied to her son as she took of my wraped jacket to look at the wound.

"Press it for a while I'm going to find my Medical Kit." She said as she got up and went to the kitchen.

"What's all this fuss about?" Yuya asked as he and Sora entered the living room to find me siting on the couch.

"Hey guys.." I greeted them

"Jason.. I'm so glad that you're okay. What happened." He asked as he approched me and looked at my bloddy hand.

"What happened?!" Yuya yelled worried.

"Damn.." Sora said as he looked at the wound.

"Xyz user attacked me." I simply replied

"You mean the same Xyz user that assaulted Sawatari?" Sora asked with narrowed eyes

"No it wasen't him, but it was his friend."

"Don't tell me... You won?!" Yuya yelled in disbelief.

As a response I just smirked.

"Of course I won. I am the next King of Games after all." I said with a wink.

"Here honey..." Yoko arrived and placed her Medical Kit on the floor. She took out scissors, bandages and a vodka from the bag. (I really don't know why vodka is in a Medical Kit. Maybe it was made in Russia?)

"This is going to hurt." She said.

"Wha.." I couldn't even finished my sentence as she rubbed a fucking vodka on my wound.

"AAARGHHHHH!" I yelled as I bit my lower lip in pain.

"Oh my God! It hurts like Twilight movie!" I yelled and I got a couple giggles from Yuya and Sora. "But not as much."

"You're a big boy." Yoko said as she wraped my hand in bandages. "You will manage to hold on."

"T-thanks.." I said with a teary eyes.

"You're welcome. Now why don't we all have a nice dinner." Yoko said with a smile and we all nodded and just at that moment we heared a door bell.

"Who can that be at this hour?" Yoko wondered as she got up and opened the door.

"Hello Mrs Sakaki." Yuzu said as she bowed.

"Yuzu." Yoko said suprised. "What brings you here."

"I know that it's late, but I need to speak to Yuya, if you don't mind." She said polietly.

"Of course." Yoko walked up to Yuya, Sora and I and said that Yuzu was waiting for him.

"Yuzu?" Yuya wondered as he went to front door.

"Why is Yuzu here so late?" Sora asked suprised.

"Well I had a little talk with her." I said and that got attnetion from Yoko and Sora.

"Talk?" Yoko repeated.

"That's right. She finally admited that she has feelings for Yuya." I said with a smile and both of them looked at me in shock.

"She did!" Both of them nearly yelled.

"Yeah.. I maybe that is the reason why she came here so late." I theorised before I turned to Sora. "Let's go spy on them." Sora nodded and we were behind the wall unseen to both Yuya and Yuzu, while Yoko went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Hi Yuzu. What's up?" Yuya asked.

Yuzu was red from emberassment, but soon shook off the feeling and began speaking.

"Yuya.. I... Just wanted to say... That I... Really like you.." She confessed, but Yuya was too clueless to realise that.

"I like you too Yuzu, I like all my friends." He said with a smile and me and Sora deadpan at his response, while Yuzu was seemingly hurt.

"I see.." She said in a sad tone.

"I can't take this anymore.." I said to Sora and walked up to Yuya and Yuzu.

"Hey Yuzu.. Nice to see you.." I grabed Yuya's hand and began draging him. "I need to talk to Yuya for a minute just wait here.." I draged Yuya back to Living Room and he seemed confused.

"Why did you bring me here?" Yuya asked.

"Are you stupid or yes?" I asked him and he looked at me in confusion.

"Yuzu likes you more then friend.." Sora added. "And she came to confess her feelings for you."

"That's crazy..." Yuya said with a small blush. "We are just friends she said that multiple times already."

"When we were at the harbor training earlier today she said that she likes you more then friend." I said and Yuya looked in a mix of shock and emberassment.

"S-she did?" He asked still red.

"Yes! Now be a man and go and ask her out!" I nearly yelled and Yuya flinched.

"A-are you sure?" He asked still not convinced.

"YES!" Both me and Sora yelled. Yuya seemed hesitented for a moment, but decided to go for it.

"Okay, I will.." He said as he went back to Yuzu and Sora and I were spying behind the wall again.

"What was that all about?" Yuzu asked.

"Nothing important.." Yuya said with a small blush. "Yuzu... I was wondering.." He began saying not even sure how to say those words.

"Yes.. Yuya." Yuzu said with her own blush.

"Would.. You like.. To go on a.. Date with me tommorow?" Yuya asked flustered.

"Y-yes." She replied with a smile. "Yes I would."

"Great, so how about I pick you up tommorow around 3 after my Duel is over, so we can go see a movie?" Yuya suggested.

"That's sounds great. I will see you then." Yuzu said still with a blush as she ran out of Yuya's house.

Yuya just smilled and closed the door and turned around to find Sora giving me 20 bucks.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked.

"A bet." Sora replied sadly.

"I said that you two would eventualy end up together and Sora didn't belive it." I said with a smile. "Pleasure doing bussiness with you."

"Yeah, yeah.." Sora repiled nonchalantly.

"We're not together.." Yuya stated. "We're just going to see a movie."

Yoko called us to go eat dinner and we did so, but not before she gave Yuya a big hug, proud at her son for finally asking Yuzu out.

"So Sora.." Yuya adressed to his blue haired friend. "Who is your next opponent?"

"I don't know and I don't care.." Sora replied relaxed. "There is no way that I'll lose to anyone."

"Don' be so relaxed.." Yuya suggested before he turned to me "What about you Jason? How many wins do you need before you qualify?"

"I'm in." I simply responded as I ate a bit of rice. "Duel against Xyz User was my sixth straight win so I'm good to go."

"That's great Jason." Yoko said with a smile.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Sora asked me.

"I'm just going to take some time off." I replied in a low tone. "Treat my injuries and work on my deck."

"Lucky.." Yuya mumbled as we continued to eat our meal.

Next Day

I watched Yuya's Duel against that no good, short, quiz loveing, cock sucking dickhead Pierre. The way he acted all high and mighty really pissed me off in the Anime and now that I saw him for real I wanted to rip his throat out. But luckly Ally, Futoshi and Tatsuya stopped me before something... Really bad happened to Wheevil of Arc V.

After that we headed home where Yuya got ready for his date with Yuzu. Of course he wore the same clothes because Anime Logic.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him seeing him trembeling.

"No... Why would I be nervous. Maybe YOU are nervous, because I'm certantly not nervous...!" He yelled.

"Don't worry.." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. "Just be yourself and don't forget what I said to you."

"Thanks.." He said with a relived expression.

"And if that doesn't work.. Be someone completly different." I said with a small smile.

"Not helping..." Yuya shot back angry.

Just then we heared a flash of light and looked at the direction of it's source. It turned out to be a camera and Yoko was taking pictures.

"Mom!" Yuya yelled in emberassment. "What are you doing!"

"Oh.. You know just taking pictures of my sons first date." She answered in a teasing manner.

"It's not a big deal." Yuya said.

"Of course it is." Yoko said taking a few more pictures. "First date is always a big deal."

Yuya sighed in exaustion.

"Okay I'm heading to pick up Yuzu." Yuya continued as he opened the door. "See you later Mom, Jason."

After everything settled I spoke up.

"They're growing up so fast." I said in my fake sad tone.

"Jason.." Yoko adressed me and I looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for doing this. If it wasen't for you those two would never go out."

"It's nothing." I replied modestly. "They just had to have a little push, that's all."

Just then Sora walked in.

"So did Yuya go on his date?" Sora asked as he licked his lolipop.

"Yep." I replied as Yoko gave me the camera. "Let's go and see how their date work out."

"Of course." Sora said with a smile before turning to his serious expression. "But we have to be careful. If they catch us Yuzu will smack us with her Paper Fan and we all known how that feels."

"Don't remind me." I replied geting SHIVERS down my spine remembering the force of a Paper Fan regarding my comment after my Duel with Kaibaman.

"Goodbye Yoko." I said as I waved here.

"Bye-bye." Sora also said his greetings.

"Bye boys. And don't forget to get some nice pictures for Scrapbook." She reminded us and we just nodded as we exited the Sakaki Residence.

Few minutes later

Me and Sora were hiding behind a bush waiting for Yuzu to come out of her house. If people saw us they would think that we're some crazy stalkers, which would tehnicaly be true, but I wanted to see them interact in any romantic way in the Anime and this is my perfect chance to see it.

"Awww." Sora wined. "This is taking forever."

"Don't complain!" I scholded him and then looked at Yuzu who got out of her house. She was in her usual outfit (Screw you Anime Logic) and was blushing noticabely.

I took a few photos of them for Scrapbook that Yuya's mom was making. She was kind enough to let me chose the name for it. My best choice for now is Tomato and Pink Lemon's First Date, but I'm open to suggestions.

With Tomato and Pink Lemon

"H-hey Yuzu.." Yuya greeted his childhod friend. "You look nice."

"Thanks Yuya." She replied with kind smile. "You don't look bad yourself."

"Soo.." They both looked at Yuzu's father who was smiling. "You've finally decided to ask my little girl out on a date?"

"Dad.." Yuzu said in a exausted expression.

"Y-yes Sir.." Yuya said with a hint of nervousness.

Suzo remained silent until he suddently huged Yuya.

"Welcome to the family!" He exclaimed in his usual over emotional tone.

Just then a loud sound could be heared that turned out to be Yuzu's Paper Fan.

"Dad please! Don't make this uncomftorable!" Yuzu yelled in anger.

"Okay..." Shuzo replied to his daughter as he rubed his head in pain. "Have fun two."

"We will dad." Yuzu said with a smile.

"Goodbye Principal." Yuya said with his own smile as he and Yuzu exited the house and went to the cinema.

With me and Sora

"Yuzu's dad is quite... Odd." I noted as me and Sora continued 'stalking' our friends.

"He is always like that." Sora replied a she licked his lolipop. "But he means well."

"I know." I replied with a smile.

With Tomato and Pink Lemon

"So which movie are we going to see?" Yuzu asked broking awkward silence that's been present for some moments now.

"Well you did mention a couple days ago that you want to rewatch Titanic." Yuya said. "You still want to watch it?"

"That would be nice." Yuzu said with a smile. "I can't belive that you remembered that."

Yuya smiled at her comment.

"So how's your training with Jason going?" He asked.

"It's going pretty good. He explains everything really well, but.." Yuzu started saying but soon stoped.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked. "Is something bothering you?"

Yuzu sighed before she responded

"I just want to know more about Jason."

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked.

"Well I asked him yesterday how did he learn everything about Duel Monsters and he just said that a friend taught him. When I asked him more about his friend he just said that he didn't want to talk about it." Yuzu explained.

"Well Jason is a mysterious person." Yuya stated as they continued walking to the cinema. "I'm sure that he will tell us when he's ready."

Yuzu just nodded. After a few minutes of walking and catching up they arrived at the cinema with me and Sora standing behind them hiding.

"What movie are they going to watch?" Sora asked.

"Titanic." I simply replied and Sora looked confused.

"Titanic? Sounds like a badass movie. What's it about?" Sora asked and I looked at him with shocked expression.

"You never watched Titanic?"

"No.." Sora replied uneasy.

"Well he did grow up at Academy." I thought. "Best movie that they had to watch there was probably How to Card People in 10 seconds."

"Lucky you. Don't even watch it, it's too emotional, at least for my taste." I said taping him on the back.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sora asked as he opened a candy bar. "They're going to be in there for at least couple hours."

"We'll wait." I said.

Hours have passed while me and Sora waited for them to come out.

We were bored out of our minds and we mostly talked about Card Games and exchanging strategies for our decks.

Sora is a nice kid, but also a misguided child and I really do feel sorry for him. Growing up in a castle like prision where you have to go through tough training everyday is not easy and can really scar a person. At least after everything that happened he found his way, but it really sucks that at this point into the story he's our enemy.

Our weird haired friends came out of the movie theather and we snaped a few more pictures of them holding hands.

Yuzu looked at Yuya and giggled.

"W-why are you laughing?" He asked her.

"You just seemed cute when you cried." Yuzu said in a teasing manner making Yuya blush.

"I didn't cry!" He nearly yelled. "I got something in my eye."

"Right.." Yuzu said with a playfull smile and both of them realised that they're holding hands. They quickly pulled their hands while blushing.

"So.. We still have a plenty of time left. Do you want to go grab something to eat?" Yuya suggested.

"Sure." Yuzu said. "Where are we going?"

"There is a new restaurant that opened down town. I wanted to check it out and what better way to do so then with you." Yuya said making Yuzu blush.

"Yuya..." Yuzu said in a calm tone as she kissed him on the cheek making Yuya reder then my jacket.

"I really should thank Jason for giving me some tips for this date." Yuya thought as he remember the talk he had with Jason earlier today.

Flashback

Jason was siting on the floor in his room at Yuya's house looking through his Deck.

"Maiami Championship is just around the corner and I have to be at the top of my game for it." Jason said to himself as he continued looking through his deck

Just then he heared a soft knock on his door.

"Jason?" Yuya called out. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Jason simply replied. Door opened and Yuya walked in wearing his usual outfit looking nervous.

"Hi Yuya." Jason greeted his friend. "What's up?"

"Hi.." Yuya said nervous. "I was just wondering if you could help me out with something."

"And that might be?" Jason asked.

Yuya bowed and clasped his hands together.

"Please help me out with this date!" He pleaded.

"W-what." Jason muttered as he got up from the floor. "Why are you asking me?"

"I would never ask you this, but I really don't have anyone to turn to." He said in a desperate tone. "Please help!"

Jason looked hesitant but then remembered that Yuya grew up without his father during his early teen years and wasen't able to learn this kinda of stuff.

"Fine." Jason sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Yuya said. "I really like Yuzu and I don't want to screw up."

"Then dye your hair." Jason said with a little laugh making Yuya growl in anger. "Most girls I know don't like guys who's hair resemblence a vegetable."

"Forget it!" Yuya yelled as he went to exit the room, but Jason stopped him.

"I'm just messing with you, don't get upset." At that statment he seemed to calm down "I'll help you."

"Thanks." Yuya said and Jason motioned him to sit and he did so.

"Well first Yuya don't call her a rude strong girl like you usualy do. It pissed her off when she was "just a friend" and it will piss her off and hurt her even more now that you're on a date." Jason said and Yuya nodded.

"And trust me there is no thing worse then a awkward silents when you're on a date with a girl."

"So how do I avoid that?" Yuya asked.

"Just talk, find something interesting to talk about maybe about upcoming Championship, or about her hobbies or interests." Jason explained. "And once in a while compliment something about her, but not too much because you don't want to turn out like a creep."

"Okay.." Yuya queitly said.

"You said that you want to take her to a new restaurant?" Jason asked his tomato haired friend.

"That's right." Yuya nodded. "I heared that they have great food there so I wanted to check it out."

"Okay." Jason said. "Don't eat like a animal."

"Hey!" Yuya snaped. "My eating manners aren't that bad!"

"Dude." Hero Duelist sighed. "You ate entire pizza by yourself and after that you ate 2 pieces of chocolate chip cake."

"But what if I'm hungry?" Yuya asked.

"Eat at home." Jason suggested. "You won't be hungry and you won't gross her out."

"I got it, thank you Jason." Yuya said.

"You're welcome." I do wonder what attracted you to Yuzu mostly?" Jason asked intrigued.

"Well.." Yuya began saying as he leaned in the chair on which he sat. "I've known Yuzu my entire life and we were always together. When I was happy, sad or lonely she was always there for me giving me comfort expecialy at the time my Dad left. She always gave me strenght and I'm really happy to have a friend like that. She is a great friend and sweat, kind and gentle. That's the reason why I like her."

Yuya looked up and saw Jason standing there wiping his 'tears' with a tissue.

"Still a better life story then Twilight." Jason said as he throwed hankerchief on the floor.

"You really do like her?"

"Of course I do." Yuya responded. "I didn't realise it, but I really do care for her."

"Well, she is the reason why you're going to turn into a Demon in hundred episodes." Jason thought.

"Are you feeling a less nervous now?"

"Actually yes." Yuya said as he got up from the chair. "Thanks for this."

"It's cool." Jason said nochantly. "Glad that I could help.

Flashback ends

"Yuya?" Yuzu adressed to her friend/crush.

"Huh..?" Yuya said snaping from his trance.

"Are you okay? You spaced out for a moment." Yuzu noted.

"Yeah I'm fine." Yuya replied as he suddenly stoped. "Well we're here."

Yuzu looked up to find a nice little restaurantin front of them.

"White Dragon?" Yuzu asked as she looked at unusual name of the restaurant.

"I know that it has a weird name, but I heared that they have great food here." Yuya said entusiasticly making Yuzu chuckle.

"Let's go in." Yuzu said and Yuya nodded as they entered the restaurant.

A waiter came and sat them down on the window table and he imediately took their orderes.

Yuya ordered a Burger with cocke while Yuzu got Spaghetti Carbonara with orange juice. Waiter nodded and took his leave and came back a while later with their sodas. They both thanked him and continued their talk.

"I wondered Yuzu.." Yuya began saying. "When did you first started to like me more then a friend?"

Yuzu blushed a little at his question, but nevertheless answered it.

"Let me think.." She said puting her finger on her chin. "It was when we were about 10 or 11 years old. We were both riding our bikes and you triped and skinned your knee. I was worried for you, but it was kinda cute seeing you cry. I guess that was the first time I really started to developed feelings for you."

"I see.." Yuya responded as waiter arrived with their orders.

"Enjoj." He politly said and took off.

"What about you?" Yuzu asked as she tried her dish. "When did you start to like me?"

Yuya stoped eating his burger to respin her question.

"When my dad disapeared.." Yuya began hesitantly speaking. "You were always there for me when everyone bullied me, nurturing me and giving me strenght. I guess that was the first time I started seeing you more then a friend..."

"Yuya.." Yuzu wispered in a low tone with a hint of red across her face.

"... Or maybe it was the first time I saw you in a bikini when we went swimming." Yuya said and Yuzu got red now from a complete anger. "You looked really beautifu."

At last part of the sentence Yuzu's anger calmed down and got replaced with emberassment. They both stared at each others eyes for few seconds and looked down only to find that during the conversation they were holding hands. After quickly retriving their hands they sat there in silence before Yuzu spoke up again.

"I was wondering.." Yuzu said. "What happened to Jason's arm? It was all covered in bandages last night."

"Yuzu.." Yuya began saying. "Jason got attacked by Xyz User when he was geting back home from training with you."

As a response Yuzu gasped as her eyes widend in shock.

"Oh my God. Is he okay?" She asked multiple questions and Yuya calmed her down.

"Relax.." He assured her. "Injury was pretty bad, but he will be okay. Apperantly the attacker was a friend of the guy that has the same face as I do."

At reminder of Yuto, Yuzu looked down, still troubled about the boy that has the same face as her friend/crush.

"Thank goodness." Yuzu said relived.

At that moment door of the restaurant opened and Jason and Sora entered looking exausted.

Jason's POV

"We're finally here..." I panted as I tried to catch by breath from all running that me and Sora did to get to this restaurant.

Sora rested his hands on his knees.

"Good thing that you knew in which restaurant they were going, huh Sora." I said to my blue haired friend.

"I can't belive.." He said beetween breaths. "...That we asked a direction from a blind guy."

Indeed we did ask a direction from a blind guy, but in my defence he had his back turned to us so we couldn't quite realise that he was blind at that moment. But for the fun of it I decided to tease Sora - Abridged style.

"That guy was blind?" I asked him faking a suprise. "I thought that he wore those sunglasses to make him look cool."

"He had a guide dog with him!" Sora stated in a high tone.

"I thought that that was his Duel Spirit." I said and Sora deadpaned.

"Unbelivebele.." He muttered.

"Nah I'm just messing with you." I said with a small chuckle. "Lets go get a table."

Sora nodded and waiter came and got us a table from across the entire room so it was impossible for Yuya and Yuzu to see us. We both ordered couple burgers and continued to spy on out friends.

"I just hope that Yuya doesn't mess this up." I said worringly. "He is a great Duelist, but when it comes to girls he's like that Indian guy from Big Bang Theory."

It was a huge suprise to find out similarities between my world and Anime. Card Games are a global phenomenom here which is a huge plus for me and they also have my favorite shows from back home.

"Come on." Sora said. "Yuya isn't that stupid, besides he would have to do something really bad so that Yuzu that has a huge crush on him rejects hi." He pointed out and I just nodded.

"By the way Jason.." Sora began asking.

"What is it?"

"When we were in a Spirit World Kaibaman mentioned 'Elemental Hero Neos'. Was that card that belonged to you?"

"Sure did." I smiled. "That was my Ace Card and a Elemental Hero that was able to perform Contact Fusion."

"What happened to it?" Sora asked intrigued.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "It was told to me that he will find a way back to me when I'm ready."

"I wonder if Professor is aware of existence of Duel Spirits. If he is, can Jason somehow be connected to his plans?" Sora thought.

Waiter arrived with our burgers and we began eating while quietly observing our friends on their date. I snapped a couple more pictures of them and then continued my meal.

"Burgers are really great here." Sora said as he took another bute of his burger.

"Sure is." I said and then looked over to Yuya and Yuzu's table and they seemed to have fun.

"I guess that it's going well." I noted.

Suddenly a guy our age with weird white hair, black and red jacket with black shoes and blue jeans passed our table and went straight to Yuya and Yuzu.

"Oh crap." Sora cursed and kept looking at that guy.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Who is he?"

"Masaki..." Sora said in exausted expression. "A rich kid and member of LDS. He is kinda obssesed with Yuzu and asked her multiple times to go out with her, but she rejected him every time..."

"And being a spoiled brat that always gets everything he wants like most LDS students he couldn't leave it at that?" I finished his thought.

"That's right." Sora said as he finished eating his burger.

"Why wasen't this guy in a Anime?" I thought. "Maybe he wasn't important, but that doesn't explain why Sawatari was."

With Tomato and Pink Lemon

"Hi Yuzu." Masaki smugly said as he looked Yuzu with lust in his eyes.

"Masaki.." Yuzu sighed and looked at him with annoyence. "What do you want?!"

"You." He replied. "Why don't you ditch 'Son of a coward' and come with me."

"What's your problem?!" Yuya nearly yelled geting attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"I don't talk with people that have ridicilous hair." Masaki said as he pulled Yuya's goggles and let them smack him it the face.

"Yuya!" Yuzu said worringly as she got up from her chair and went to Yuya to help him up.

"Ow.." Yuya groaned in pain.

"Then what does that make you?" All three of them turned around to find me and Sora, who was licking a lolipop standing there.

"Jason!" Yuya said suprised as he rubed his face in pain.

"Bro your hair is just as bad." I said pointing at his weird hair. "It looks like a pigeon took a crap on your head."

At my comment Yuya, Yuzu, Sora and almost entire restaurant burst off laughing making Masaki emberassed.

"What did you say?!" He shouted! "Do you know who I am you lowlife?!"

"To explain it simply, a virgin." I said and Masaki was red from emberassment while everyone present shared a good laugh once again.

"But I can better explain why you act like such pretentious DICK!" I yelled last word while Masaki growled in anger and my friends minus Sora widend their eyes at my language.

"Yeah I know what's on your mind. How can such a good guy like Jason talk like that?" I adressed Yuya and Yuzu.

"But when ANYONE bullys my friends that's when my good and funny attitude gets replaced with more vulger, fucked up attitude that will make everyone that hurt my friends in any sort of fashion cry like a little bitch they truely are and crawl back to whatever the shit hole they came out off!"

"Jason.." Yuya and Yuzu said in unison.

"Now for my reasons why you act like a DICK." I said to Masaki that looked in mix of anger and fear.

"Number one." I held up my index finger.

"Under a tough guy/womanizer attire that you put on, there is just a scared little girl banging on closet door beging to come out!" I explained geting a few 'OWWS' from the audience.

"You little.." Masaki yelled.

"Number two." I held up my middle finger alongside my index finger ignoring Masaki's little outburst.

"Unlike regular people, your brain is undeveloped. Which resulted in you being uncapable to accept that a girl doesn't give a single fuck about you." I explained.

"Tell him!" One woman in restaurant yelled in encuregment.

"And third reason." I held up my pinky and smiled which resulted in couple confused looks from the audience. "Our friend Misaki here, has a small wiener."

At my last statment everyone present began laughing again. Masaki red from anger and emberasssment ran out of restaurant to avoid further humiliation.

"Damn Jason.." Sora chuckled little. "You really are savage."

"It takes years of practice." I said proudly as I looked Yuya and Yuzu. "You guys alright?"

"Yes we're fine." Yuya said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Why are you two even here?" Yuzu asked in suspicious before she came to a realisation. "Are you two spying on us?!"

"No, no..." Sora and I sweatdroped at Yuzu's angry face.

"Spying is such ugly word." Sora said nervous. "We were just observing."

"You two.." Yuzu said in a deadly tone which sent shivers down our spine. "Considering that Jason helped us with Masaki I will let you go, BUT if I see you two again you know what's coming for you?!" She said as she held up her Paper Fan.

"Y-yeah.. We'll go." We turned around and began walking away.

"Hey.." I adressed them as I held up a camera. "Say chesse!" I snapped a photo and me and Sora ran quickly out of the restaurant. We continued running and we heared a familliar female voice screaming.

"JASOOON!" Yuzu's voice echoed through entire block making all people around us look in shock.

"I will so pay for that." I said to Sora as we kept running.

"You sure will." He chuckled.

Later with Tomato and Pink Lemon.

It was sunset and Yuya was walking Yuzu back to her house.

"I can't belive those two!" Yuzu puffed her cheeks in annoyence. "First they spy on us and then they take a photo of us."

At the last part of that sentence they arrived at Yuzu's house.

"Okay Yuya.." He thought to himself nervous. "Don't screw this up!"

"So here I am.." She said as they kept staring at each other eyes.

"Yuzu. I really had a great time today." Yuya said. "Except our friends spying on us and Masaki butting in, it was pretty good."

"It really was." She said and leaned closer to him. Yuya was nervous, he could feel his heart racing like Usian Bolt, but shook it off as he closed his eyes and did the same. They lips met and they kissed with Yuzu wraping her hands around Yuya's neck. Kiss lasted for about 5 seconds and they broke it off, both of them being red from emberassment.

"I-I will see you tommorow." She said as she entered her house.

"Bye Yuzu." Yuya greeted her and began walking to his home, happy that Yuzu and he became something more then friends

There it is. Chapter 007 is finally done. I decided to make Yuya and Yuzu official this early because it really pissed me off that they didn't hook up in the Anime, despite being painfuly obvious that they're into each other. Idea of Jason rosting Misaki was inspired from the movie 17 Again the bully scene.

Next Chapter will be last one before Maiami Championship starts and the Chapter where fate of Jason' s friend get's revealed.

Until next time.

Haou..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is here and ealier then usual if I do say so myself. :)

WARNING: The first part of this Chapter is extreamly dark and regards the fact what happened to Jason's friend.

Response to your reviews:

RoyalTwinFangs: Thank you.

neostardustdragon101: I really thought so too. Expecialy after everything that they went thrugh during the War. But according to Yugioh Wiki it says that Yuzu's 'partner' is im fact Yuya.

Coral the Leviathan: I'm like it. :) He will call him that when they start to hang out more during the War, along other insulting nickanames: Idiot, moron, prick amateur are just few of them.

Chronofang12: Reason why Jason lectured Shun and Yuto is explained in this Chapter. :)

Neos will get a great support here. I might add Professor Cobra, Chronos or even Daitokuji Sensei and I do agree with you. Sanders was a complete waste of time. I would rather have Doctor Chronos insted of him.

Jason will perform a One-Turn kills in a few Chapters.

Reason why Jason knows how to date, at least a little is because he is from our world. And besides dating in Anime is much more simpler then in real life so it wasen't that hard for Jason to give Yuya a few pointers.

Answers for your main questions:

1.) They will get a free day to recouporate from battle with Obelisk Force.

2.) OC and Serena will interact before second phase of tournament starts.

3.) Well it is a battle between Supreme Kings so it will be quite exicting. :)

4.) He won't duel Kaibaman, but he will Duel other Duel Spirit with a 'interesting' Deck.

Patience. Yuzu's magicial Paper Fan will be explained later in the story.

SPOILER:

Doctor WILL DIE! With a brutal and painful death. :)

We will have a happy ending, not a crappy retarded ending Anime gave us.

# ScrewARCVEnding.

# HopeyoudieKatsumiOno.

CrissCrossover: You will see that Duel sooner then you think.

Guest: Update is here. :)

Draco: Great cards. With your permission I would like to use them in my story, but in later Chapters sice I'm currently focusing on Neos Support

I don't own Yugioh Arc V or anything related to it. I do iwn my OC Jason Yuki.

Chapter 8: Bad memories, Preperations for Maiami Championship, Arrival of Neo.

Dream

Young Jason around 9 years of age was siting at a table in one surburbin house playing Yugioh with his friend. He wore a simple white T-Shirt with short brown pants and blue shoes.

A boy next to him was seemingly 11 years old. He had a brown hair, with orange sleveless T-Shirt and white pants with black shoes.

Jason: 1200 LP x1

?: 3500 LP x4

On Jason's side of the field Avian and Burstiantrix were in defense mode.

Elemental Hero Avian

ATK: 1000/DEF:1000

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix

ATK: 1200/DEF:800

A boy across of him had Junk Warrior in Attack Mode and Unknown Synchro in Defense Mode.

Junk Warrior

ATK: 2300-(3100)/DEF:1300

Unknown Synchro

ATK: 0000/DEF:0000

"My move Ryan!" Young Jason declared as he drew a card.

"Sweet! It's Elemental Hero Neos!" Jason thought. "With him and Neos Force in my hand I can deal a pretty good amount of damage."

"Got anything good?" Ryan asked him with a smile.

"You bet!" Jason replied entusiasticly. "First I sacrifice my Avian and Burstinatrix." He took his 2 Heroes and put them in graveyard pile. "To Summon Elemental Hero Neos." Jason said in a high tone proudly as he played his Ace card.

ATK: 2500/DEF:2000

"And now I will equip him with Neos Force which will give him extra 800 point boost."

ATK: 2500-3300/DEF:2000

"Go Neos! Attack his Junk Warrior with Wrath of Neos!" Ry an took his Junk Warrior and placed him gently in graveyard pile.

"And thanks to Neos Force effect, you take damage equal to Junk Warrior's attack points." He said proudly as his friends Life Points dropped.

Jason: 1200 LP x0

Ryan: 200 LP x4

"So close." Jason muttered. "I end my turn and with it Neos Force shuffles itself back into my Deck." He placed Neos Force in his Deck and shuffled.

"You really have incredibele luck of draw." Ryan praised him. "Even with stacked deck you managed to pull of such combo."

"Well.. I am the Next King of Card Game." Jason said with little arrogance.

As a response Ryan just smiled and drew his card.

Jason: 1200 LP x0

Ryan: 200 LP x5

"I Summon my Junk Synchron." Ryan said as he placed a card on his table.

ATK: 1300/DEF:500

"Now I can Summon a level 2 or lower monster fom my graveyard like my Doppel Warrior."

ATK: 800/DEF:800

"Next I will activate Double Summon, so now I'm allowed to Summon another monster." Ryan took a card from his hand and placed it on the table. "I Summon my Tuningware."

ATK: 100/DEF:300

"I tune my Unknown Synchron with my Dopple Warrior and Tuningware." He put his three monsters in graveyard pile.

"I Synchro Summon! Armory Arm!"

ATK: 1800/DEF:1200

"Nice Synchro Summon.." Jason said. "But your monsters can't beat my Neos."

"Is that so.." Ryan said with a smirk as he showed Jason familliar card.

"M-Monster Reborn?!" Jason's eyes widen in shock.

"That's right. And with it I bring back my Junk Warrior!" He returned his Synchro Monster that go destroyed turn earlier.

"Next up I will Tune my level 3 Junk Synchro with level 5 Junk Warrior." He put his two monsters in graveyard slot one more time.

"I Synchro Summon! Come forth Stardust Dragon!" He declared as he summoned his Ace card.

"Oh no.." Jason muttered in a sad tone.

"You know what's next don't you?" Ryan asked as he put his Armory Arn right below Stardust Dragon. "I equip Armory Arm to my Stardust Dragon and then he gains 1000 attack points."

ATK: 2500-3500/DEF:2000

"And when he destroys a monster in battle while equiped with Armory Arm..." Ryan began saying, but Jason finished his thought .

"I take damage equal to my monsters attack points..."

"That's right! Stardust Dragon attack Elemental Hero Neos! Go Shooting Sonic!" Ryan declared and Jason sent his Ace Monster to the graveyard.

Jason: 0000 LP x0

Ryan: 200 LP x1

"AHHHH!" Jason yelled as he fell from his chair (on purpose).

"What are you doing?" Ryan chuckled.

"Playing Card Games made me severly injured." Jason said as he layed on the floor with closed eyes.

"Come on." He said as he helped him up from the floor. "It was a close Duel."

"You're just saying that.." Jason wined.

"It's true. You managed to pull out a great combo back there. You just have to balance your deck a little to get good cards when needed." Ryan suggested.

"Come on! My deck is balanced." Jason protested which prompted a sigh coming from his friend.

"Is that so? Let me see your deck." Ryan asked and Jason nodded. He went to the table and collected his cards and handed them to Ryan.

"I see.." Ryan said in a low tone as he kept looking through unusualy constructed deck.

"One question." He added. "Why do you have cards like Card Ejecter, three Hero Kids and Dark Catapulter?"

"Well.. Jaden always had those cards so I decided to add them also."

Ryan shook his head in dissproval as he gave Jason's deck back.

"Did you ever watch episode of Yugioh GX where Jaden duels a guy who stole Yugi's deck?"

"Of course." Jason nodded with a smile. "Jaden beat him with Flame Wingman. But what does that have to do with me?"

"Guy who stole Yugi's deck copyed him in every way and that was the reason why he lost. He never constructed a deck using his own strategies, but insted he always relied on someone elses."

"So you're saying that I should make my own deck?" Jason asked.

"Yes." He simply replied. "Look at me. I use Warrior - Synchro Deck centering around Stardust Dragon, but it differs from Yusei's deck. I did everything that I could to make that deck MINE and you should do same with your Heroes and Neo-Spacian's."

"I get it.." Jason said as he looked at his deck.

Ryan smiled and took a card from his pocket and showed it to Jason.

"You did ask me to get you this card and I think that it can fit it quite nicely in your deck."

"What is it?" Jaskon yelled entusiasticly.

Ryan smiled and gave the card to Jason which turned out to be..

"Winged Kuriboh!" He looked at the card wth stars in his eyes. "You actually got this for me?"

"Of course. We are friends and that's what friends do. Besides it can really help you out when you're in a pinch."

"Thanks Ryan." Jason smiled as he placed Winged Kuriboh on the table. "Will you help me contruct MY deck?"

"I will you some pointers, but I won't help you in big parts, that's your job." He pointed out as both of them took a seat and began looking through Jason's deck..

"And who knows.. With this maybe you will beat me for the first time." He said with a smile

"Just you wait! A day will cime when I'll beat you."

They both smiled and began arranging Jason's deck.

Timeskip - 5 years later.

Dark clouds hovered around the pretty much empty town as heavy rain fell from them. Jason around 14-15 years of age with his friends Stuart and Mike were running around the town hastly looking for their friend Ryan while having noticabel scars and bruises over their bodies.

"I can't belive that this is happening." Jason said in a sad tone.

"That little bitch really can't take a joke." Stuart growled in anger. He had a blonde hair and was wearing red shirt with black jacket and blue jeans.

"Where is he?!" Mike yelled in frustration. He had a messy brown hair and wore glasses. He had a black shirt and wore a brown jacket with gray sweatpants.

"One of Jake's friends said that he should be at construction area." Stuart added as he continued running.

"You don't think..." Mike muttered worringly for his friend.

"I don't know anything..." Jason said as a thunder hit. "But if Jake did ANYTHING to him, he will regret the day that he was born!"

They continued running until they arrived at construction area tired and wet. They looked around and found around 5 buildings in the makings.

"Crap!" Stuart cursed.

"In which building are they?" Mike asked impatiently.

"We'll split up." Jason suggested. "When we found him just yell and other two will come to the source."

They all nodded and split up. Stuart went into the right building, Mike in left and Jason in middle one.

He tried to open the front door, but it was closed.

"Shit!" He yelled in frustration as he saw opened window on first floor. He slowly climbed the wall and barely made it inside.

"Ryan!" Jason shouted for his friend as he kept looking around abandoned building. The place was huge and he ran across entire building as fast as he could.

"Ryaan!" He yelled as he opened door after door only to find empty spaces. He went to second, third and fourth floor but his best friend wasen't there.

"That only leaves the fifth floor.." He said as he ran up the stairs. "Where are you?!" He yelled once again.

He kept running and he heared a noise coming around the corner. He approched the door and opened them with force to find two figures next to the window. One had his back turned to Jason and was in a black hood with black sweatpants holding a baseball bat covered in blood.

Next to him on a floor was lying a 16 year old with brown hair. He was badly beaten up with blood staining his clothes.

"Ryan!" Jason yelled with tears puring down his face looking at his best friend's lifeless body.

"So you came." Hooded figure turned around. He had a sinister face with clear blue eyes and a plaster over his eyebrow. "Little too late, but as they say better late then never." He looked over to Ryan and hit his lifeless body with his leg. "Well not in this case."

"JAKEE!" Jason yelled in anger as he leaped towards Jake. Jake tried to swing his baseball bat at him but Jason dodged his attack and landed a swift jab to his face making him take a few steps back.

"Motherfucker!" Jake cursed.

His nose began bleeding and his plaster came of revealing a broken arcade, but before he could recover Jason ran towards him and landed right hook and an upercut.

The force of his assault made Jake drop his bat. He tried to hit him and did a couple times, but those punches didn't hurt him that much. Jake landed a knee to his stomach making him groan in pain. He took this opportunity and grabed his baseball bat hiting Jason on a head with it making him drop to the floor with blood running down his head.

"You fucker." Jake kicked Jason in his stomach. "I told you that you will pay for humiliating me at school. And look at you now! On the floor like a trash you truely are with your friend practicaly dead!"

Jake turned around to finish Ryan off. But Jason in his last desperate attempt to save his friend got up from the floor and ran to Jake.

At that moment Stuart and Mike ran into the room.

"RYAN!" They yelled in unision rushing to their friend.

Jake heared Mike and Stuarts yells and turned around only to find Jason grabing him by the waist and pushing both him and Jake out of the window.

"JASON!" They both shouted as Mike ran to window and looked around and found that Jason and Jake landed on a sand truck.

"Ryan.." Stuart cried as he held beaten up Ryan close to him.

"YOU SADISTIC FUCK!" Jason yelled in anger as he continued punching Jake ruthlesly. "YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!" He continued punching him repitidly and his face became unrecionasible and covered in blood after a few punches.

"He's killing him!" Mike yelled as he ran out of the room to stop Jason before it's too late.

Jason threw Jake out of the truck. Jake crawled despertly trying to escape him.

Jason jumped from the truck and stumbled as he looked down to find a piece of window glass stuck in his leg. He ignored the pain and looked around picking up Jake's baseball bat that he droped when they fell from the window and slowly approched him...

"So.." Jason began speaking in a cold tone. "Just because I emberassed you in front of entire school you do THIS?!" He grabed Jake by his jacket to looked him in the eyes.

"D-don't.." Jake pleaded in a weak voice.

"Hahahaha!" Jason let out a sinister laugh.

"You really think that I'll let you live after you took a person that was like a brother to me?!" Jason droped him to the floor and held up baseball bat, hiting Jake repeditely on the head with it.

After a few moments Mike arrived to find Jason next to Jake non-moving body..

"Is he.." Mike's eyes widen in shock.

"He is.." Jason simply said with no emotions in his voice.

Rain began falling even more then before. In a distance Police sirens could be heared geting closer each passing second. After 20 seconds or so about 5 Police Cars arrived at construction area.

"Jason, Mike!" One of Policeman's yelled as he, alongside every Cop present pointed their guns at both boys. "Step away from the body and drop your weapons!"

Jason realised that he was still holding a bat and threw it a couple feet from him. Rain began pouring even more as more Police cars arrived at the scene and Jason and Mike, without any way out, put their hands in the air and waited to be arrested.

Dream ends

Jason's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt something wet on my face and came to a realisation that I was crying in my sleep. I wiped off my tears and got up from the bed to prepare for new day ahead.

"Bad dream?" Flame Wingman asked as he appeared next to me.

"More like a memory." I responded as I made my bed.

"You now that you can talk to us if you want?" Sparkman appeared alongside every monster in my deck.

"I know guys. I smiled at them. "Thanks."

They nodded and dissapeared. I sighed and went downstairs.

When I arrived I saw Yuya talking with Circus Hitler through his Duel Disk (because a device on which you play Card Games also has a Skype function).

"Morning Jason." Yoko greeted me.

"Good morning." I said with a forced smile.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. "I made pancakes."

"No thanks. I have to meet up with Yuzu to watch Sora's Duel." I said as put on my shoes. "I will see you later, goodbye."

Yoko seemed suprised at my apperance, but she didn't think much about it.

I met with Yuzu and went with her to watch Sora's fifth Duel which he won with ease. Later we went to the harbour for Yuzu to practice Fusion Summon.

"You could have won even if you didn't Summon a Fusion Monster, Sora." Yuzu pointed out.

"I knew that." Sora replied nonachtly. "I just wanted to show off my Fusion Summon. I know that Jason is teaching you but learning in more ways than one can also be good for you."

Yuzu just nodded.

"Jason's been teaching me really well." She said. "I only need to polish my skills in a real Duel, right Jason."

Yuzu was suprised that I had a gloom look on my face, not paying attention to their conversation.

"He's been like this ever since this morning." Yuzu thought. "I hope that he's alright."

"Jason.." Sora shook my shoulder which snaped me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah.." I rubed back of my head sheepishly. "I'm just thinking."

At that moment Masumi arrived before us.

"You're Kotsu Masumi." Yuzu stated obvious fact.

"Do you know what's been happening in City recently?" She asked.

"Wait.. Is this the episode where Masumi is looking for Shun and Yuto because of what happened to one of her teachers?" I thought

"Numerous attacks from Xyz Users." I said as I held up my bandaged hand. "He got to me too."

"It can't be!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "You won!"

As I response I just shrugged.

"I certantly wouldn't be here if I lost." I pointed out.

"Please tell me where can I find him!" She demanded.

"How should I know?" I responded. "He only targets Fusion Users so sooner or later he will come for you."

"Don't lie to me!" She yelled. "You and Hiragi Yuzu let him escape couple days ago." She refered to when Yuto arrived at the warehouse at the time of our training and Masumi got a conclusion that we're connected to him.

"We don't know anything." Yuzu weakly said.

"Don't lie!" She shouted with teary eyes. "Professor Marco dissapeared. He might be suffering somewhere right now!"

At her outburst I couldn't help but think about the time when I found out fate of my friend.

Flashback

I was sitting in enterigation room with handcuffs on my hands waiting for officer to arrive. I wore a white T-shirt and gray sweatpants and my injury that I got from my fight with Jake was treated, covered in bandages.

Stuart and Mike were dragged to other rooms to have them questioned. I was nervous. Not because of what Police might say, but about Ryan. I emberassed a rich kid in front of school and he goes and do this?! I knew what I did crossed every line and I knew that I had to be punished, but at this moment I really don't care. I only care for safety of my friends and nothing more.

At that time a woman in her late 20's and early 30's entered the room. She had a long brown hair and was wearing a top with leather jacket and blue jeans.

"So.." She began saying as she sat at the chair across from me. "Care to explain why we found you and your friends next to Jack's Macfields dead body with a bloddy baseball bat in your hand?" She showed my pictures of baseball bat and Jack's beated up body.

As a response I looked down..

"Jason.." She began saying. "You seem like a nice kid, but I won't be able to help you if you don't tell me what happened." She said in a calm, but yet a firm tone.

I looked at her in the eyes and began speaking.

"It all started couple weeks ago.. I was at school during lunch break and I saw one of my friends geting bullied by Jake and his gang. I imediately got up and went to protect him saying them to back off, but they were persistant... After that I started to verbaly insult them and taunting them making everyone, Jake expecialy angry."

"What happened then?" She asked with curiousity.

"He attacked me." I answered simply. "I defended myself and landed a good punch breaking his arcade. His friends charged at me, but before things got crazier couple teachers arrived and broke off the fight." I took a big breath before continuing.

"Jake yelled that he will get back to me. Couple days later, which was today I was chilling at my house alone when a pacage arrived at my front door. Curious I opened it and found a CD with 'Insert me' label on it. I did so and found my friend Ryan tied up to a chair while Jake with three of his friends standed next to him. They said that if I want to save my friend I have to come to abandoned garage down town, adress came with CD. I explained everything to Stuart and Mike and we went ther..."

"Why did you get your friends involved into it?" She interupted.

"Listen..." I sighed. "Ryan, Stuart, Mike and I are friends since we were kids. We always hanged out together so of course that I'll get them involve, but I didn't forced them to help me in any way!"

"Continue.." She said as he leaned back in her chair.

"We arrived at the adress that was given to us and three Jake's friend waited for us there with baseball bats. We demanded to know where Ryan is but they said that only way that is going to happen is through them. We grabed whatever we could find lying on the floor and engaged in a fight with them, where miracelusly we manged to win even if we didn't have any wepon on us besides some sticks and pipes."

"That was around 11 PM, am I right?" She asked as she looked through her papers. "You called Police at that time."

"That's right. After we beated up confession from one of Jack's friends we called Police and explained our situation to them. We kept running to construction area and when we got there we split up to cover more ground. I was the one that found beaten up Ryan lying on the floor while Jack stood next to him holding a bloddy baseball bat."

"And then you attacked him?" She presumed.

"Anger took control of me." I said in a low tone.

"We fought, after a while he managed to overpower me and took his baseball bat to finish Ryan off. At that moment both Stuart and Mike arrived in the room and I jumped toward Jake pushing myself and him through window which got me this nasty cut on my right leg." I gestured to my bandaged leg and she nodded.

"We landed on a sand truck with me on top of him. I held him down and continued to punch him repiditly until his face became unrecionaisible. I threw him off the truck and got the baseball bat..."

"He pleaded me not to do it." I said as my eyes began to tear up. "But even if I wanted to stop.. I couldn't... I hit him on the head with bat and Mike arrived at that moment horrified about what I've done."

"And at that moment we arrived?" She asked.

"Y-yes.." I replied weakly.

"Is Ryan okay?" I asked and she seemed hesitant to speak.

"Ryan.." She took a deep breath before she continued. "He passed away."

"W-what?!" I yelled now completly crying as I felt a burning sensation in my chest. Like a part me being riped apart.

"We got a confrimation from the hospital.." She said in a sad tone. "Injuries that he got from Jake's assault were too much for his body to handle."

"No.." I said quietly as tears poured down my face. "NO, NO, NO, NOO!" I yelled.

"I will get you a glass of water.." Officer said as she quietly got up and left the enerigation room.

"Ryan.." I wispered as I kept my hand down, my tears streaming down my face and hiting my lap.

Flashback ends

"We told you that we don't know where he is!" Yuzu shouted back snaping me out of my thoughts.

"Then as a Duelist I'll force answer out of you!" She yelled as she took out her blue Duel Disk.

"You'd take her out in a jiff." Sora said as he licked his lolipop.

"Who would be taken out in a jiff?" Masumi yelled out. "Don't you remember how badly she lost to me last time?"

"She's different now." I added, geting back in the conversation.

"How so?" Masumi asked.

"For starters back then she had a lot on her mind and wasen't at top of her game so It would be really shamefull as a Duelist to brag about that kind of victory." I said and Masumi looked down in emberassment.

"And she also been learning Fusion Summon from the best." I pointed at myself. "Me."

"Even if that's true.. I will prove that LDS stands supreme."

"You're LDS?" A voice asked which prompted everyone to look at cloacked Kurosaki running to Masumi while pushing Yuzu, scattering her cards around the floor

"If you're LDS.." He activated his blue blade Duel Disk. "Then I'll be your opponent." Kurosaki said and I helped Yuzu get up from the floor while Sora narrowed his eyes at the scene.

"Are you a culprit of repeated assault incidents?" She asked in fear.

"Now Duel Me!" Kurosaki yelled ignoring her question.

"Stop it Shun!" Yuto jumped and grabed his friends hand while removing his mask. "Don't be so reckless!" He yelled. "This isn't our battlefield and they aren't our enemies."

"This is MY batlefield!" He pulled his Resistance Scard down. "In order to get back Ruri I have to do this!"

"I told you already.." I said and they looked at me. "Hurting innocents won't bring your sister back." I looked at Kurosaki.

"You!" Kurosaki growled in anger.

"I found culprit behind numerous assault incidents!" Masumi said through her D-Pad. "Send backup, Yaiba, Hokuto."

"Don't" I pleaded her. "This is a big misunderstanding."

"That's right." Yuzu added. "We don't know their side of the story."

"Ruri!" Kurosaki gasped as he took of his glasses and approched Yuzu. "Why are you here? Did you escape?" He asked.

Yuto punched him in the gut making him cough a little in pain.

"She's not Ruri." He said in a cool tone.

"That's the reason why he's my favorite Yu boy." I thought. "Show would be way better if he was a protagonist."

From the punch Kurosaki passed out and Yuto carried him over his shoulder.

"Send as many people as possible." Masumi said.

"Masumi don't!" I yelled again. "Let him explain!"

Yuto looked to the floor and found Yuzu's Polymerization. He picked it up and looked at it.

"This card doesn't suit you." He said as he held up her card making Yuzu stare in confusion.

"Why don't I show you just how good that card really is." Sora said as he licked his lolipop.

"Don't make more trouble then it is." I exclaimed while glaring at Sora.

"That's right. Cut it out." Yuzu got between Sora and Yuto.

Yuto turned to me.

"You can't possibly understand.. How it's like to watch people you care about get taken away from you with you not able to do anything to save them."

Yuzu looked at me with troubled expression.

"I understand that quite well.. You feel pain, lonelines and anger, but..." I clenched my fist. "You destroying innocnet lifes isn't the way to solve your problems!"

"Jason.." Yuzu said and Sora and Masumi looked at me.

"No matter how much you want to make that bastard pay.. You will lose yourself, your beliefs and at the end of the day you won't be better then the person that hurt the one close to you!"

"Vengence will eventualy destroy you from inside." I turned my gaze to unconcious Kurosaki. "Both of you."

"Masumi!" We heared Yaiba's yell and at that moment Yuzu braclet shined making Yuto and Kurosaki teleport. Strange part was that for a brief moment I saw a young woman with maroon and dark red colored hair smiling at me.

"Was that... Ray?" I thought as Yuya, Yaiba and Hokuto arrived.

"Yuzu! Are you okay?" Yuya approched her.

"He dissapeared again." Yuzu said in a shocked expression before she began crying. "I don't know what's happening anymore! Or why my braclet shines when you're close."

"I really want to tell them.." I thought and Burstinatrix appeared before me.

"Don't." She simply said. "If you expose the truth about Ray and Zarc they won't belive you. Tell them when you arrive in Fusion Dimension, because right now there is just no point, besides you really can't mess with the story line more then you did."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Why are they thrown around like this?" Yuya kneeled down picking up scatter cards. "Here you go." He handed the cards back to Yuzu who just looked with emotionless expression.

Soon after that LDS arrived and Sora suggested that we go. Before I left the harbour I caught a glimpse of Yuya picking Yuzu's Polymerization.

"Well it will be crucial for his first Fusion Monster an the stories plot..." I thought as I decided not to take that card back.

Next Day

Yuya was scheldueled to Duel that girl Mieru, that will fall in love with her DARLING. Sora had his sixth Duel today and Yuzu draged me back to warehouse to help her to find her Polymerization.

"Yuzuu.." I wined. "I will give you another Polymerization, but can we please go now?"

"No.." She said as he kept looking. "That was a card you gave to me and I have to find it."

"Maybe Yuya found it yesterday when we left?" I said already knowing the answer to that question

"Maybe.. But still I will continue to look." Yuzu pressed on making me sigh.

"Well hello there.." A certain white haired boy from Yuya and Yuzu's date arrived and this time with his two friends..

"Masaki!" Yuzu growled in anger. "Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"Oh.." Masaki said with a devious smile. "Come on Yuzu, you know you want it also. Why don't you come with me and ditch this loser."

"Dude, I'm warning you." I said in threating tone. "Leave us alone, or something really bad is going to happen."

"Tough guy, huh?" He snapped his fingers and his two bulky friends approched me. "Let's see if you're that brave when you face them."

"Yuzu, behind me now!" I yelled and she did so.

"Jason.." She wispered scared.

One of the guys tried to punch me, but I swiftly dodged his attack and kneed him in the groin making him drop to his knees.

Second 'lacky' did the same and got me pretty good, but I shook it off and got behind his back locking a rare naked choke and squeezing his neck until he passed out.

Masaki and Yuzu were astonished by my display of Martial Art skills.

"Before I came to this City I trained Mixed Martial Arts for three years." I clarified as I glared at Masaki who looked terrified.

I wasen't lieing. After I've been bullied couple times I began training MMA and eventualy got hooked to it. After couple weeks bullies tried to do the same thing again, but let's just say that it didn't go well for them.

"Jason wait!" Yuzu addresed me.

"What is it Yuzu?" I asked her calming my temper down.

"Masaki's been bothering me for a long time and even if you scare him off he will eventualy come back." She said as she pointed at him. "That's why I want to settle this with a Duel?"

"A Duel?" He repeated with arrogant tone. "Of course and If I win you will become my girlfriend."

At the thought of her becoming his girlfriend Yuzu got an uneasy feeling.

"Okay, but if I win you have to promise me to never bother me again!"

"Deal.." He said as he took out his black Duel Disk.

"Yuzu are you sure." I asked her worringly.

"I am." She nodded. "You've been teaching me Fusion Summon for some time now and what better way to polish my skills then in a real Duel."

"Fine, just be careful." I said to her as I took her deck, which baffled her.

"This amateur will be a walk in a park for you." I shuffled it before I gave it back to her.

"Thanks." She gave me a sweet smile.

They both activated their Duel Disks and yelled in unision:

"Duel!"

Yuzu: 4000 LP x5

Masaki: 4000 LP x5

"Ladies first." He offered with grace.

Yuzu didn't say anything and just looked through her hand.

"I must win this!" She thought. "To prove everyone that I can also be strong and that Jason's teaching wasen't in vain."

"I will set a monster face down and a card." She declared as two cards appeared on her field. "I end my turn."

"Solid opening move." I thought as I looked the duel with crossed arms.

"I expected more, but oh well.." Masaki said bluntly. "Easier for me I guess."

Yuzu: 4000 LP x3

Masaki: 4000 LP x6

"I activate my Dark World Dealings Spell Card." He said as he slid a card in his Duel Disk.

"Dark World Deck?" I thought a little troubled.

"Now both of us discard one card and draw a new one from our decks." Both of them did so and Masaki just smirked.

"Now since I discarded Belige the Vanguard fo the Dark World I can Special Summon it." He said as a fiendish creature appeared on the field hodling a spear in his hands.

ATK:1600/DEF:1300

"No way.." Yuzu muttered.

"Dark World is archetype of cards that revolve on discarding monsters and then Special Summoning them to activate their effects." I clarified and she nodded.

"I attack with my Belige." Masaki declared as his monster attacked Yuzu's face down which turned out to be Shining Angel.

ATK:1400/DEF:800

"My Shining Angel's effect activates!" Yuzu declared. "When he gets destroyed as a result of battle I'm allowed to Summon one LIGHT monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck." She said as she taped on a screen and a single card pop out of her Duel Disk.

"I Summon Cannon the Melodious Diva!" Woman wearing a purple and blue outfit with a golden ball mask appeared on the field.

ATK:1400/DEF:2000

"Fine." Masaki grunted. "I set a card and end my turn." A set card briefly appeared on the field.

Yuzu: 4000 LP x4

Masaki: 4000 LP x4

"I draw!" She looked through her hand for a brief moment. "Since I have a Melodious monster, I am able to Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva!" A woman with green hair, yellow skin wearing a light blue dress appeared.

ATK:1200/DEF:1000

"Now by offering them both as a tribute.." She began saying as both of her monsters bursted into particles.

"Enchanting melody that echoes throughout the heavens! Awaken the sleeping virtuoso. Come forth! Level Eight.

"I Advance Summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" Beautiful woman with light blue skin with red and yellow dress took place where Yuzu's other two monsters were.

ATK:2600/DEF:1000

"She still needs to be careful. That Masaki creep has a facedown." I thought.

"I attack with my Melodious Maestra!" She declared as her monster sang a tune and it went for Masaki Belige.

"Haha." He mocked as his facedown fliped up turning to be Mirror Force. "You fell for it!"

Yuzu, however was unfazed by her mocking and kept a straight face.

"I activate my facedown! Dark Bribe!"

"What?!" He yelled comicaly.

"With this you can draw a card, but your Trap effect is negated and destroyed." Yuzu explained as his card got destroyed and Mozarta's attack continued destroying Belige.

"Tch!" Masaki grunted as his Life Points droped.

Yuzu: 4000 LP x2

Masaki: 3000 LP x5

"Nice work Yuzu!" I cheered entusiasticly making her blush.

"You just got lucky! That's all!" He yelled as he drew his card.

"I end my turn."

Yuzu: 4000 LP x2

Masaki: 3000 LP x6

Masaki drew a card and got a very devious smirk.

"I play Hand Destruction! With this both of us discard 2 cards and draw again." He said as he dicarded his two cards with pleasure while Yuzu had a trouble in doing so.

"One of the cards I dicarded was Ceruli, Guru of Dark World and when he is discarded by a card effect he is summoned to your field in Defense Position." A small fiendish creature in dark blue robe and a staff appeared on Yuzu's field making her confused.

ATK:100/DEF:300

"If he's planning what I think he's planning Yuzu might be in trouble." I thought

"Why did you Summoned him on my field?" Yuzu asked.

"Think of it as a present, sweety." At that remark Yuzu growed a huge vein on her forhead.

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled. "Why can't you just understand that I don't like you!"

"After this Duel is over you won't have much of a choice anyway." Masaki shrugged.

"His effect activates; making your opponent discard a card in his hand." He smirked a he discarded his card.

"Why would you do that?" She wondered.

"Card that I dicarded was Reign-Overlord of Dark World. When he's dicarded by opponents card effect I can Special Summon it." He explained as a fiendish warrior with spear in his hand arrised to his field.

ATK:2500/DEF:1800

"And when he's summoned I'm allowed to destroy all your Monsters OR Spell/Trap cards."

"What?!" Yuzu yelled in disbelief.

"Of course my choice is your Monsters." Reign charged a black energy in his spear and launched it at Yuzu's monsters destroying them the same instance.

"Now I attack with Reign!" He yelled and Reign repeated the attack from earlier, only this time ot went fro Yuzu.

"KYAAAA!" She yelled as she fell to the floor.

"Yuzu!" I yelled worringly.

Yuzu: 1500 LP x2

Masaki: 3000 LP x4

"I place a face down and end my turn." He said satisfied.

Winged Kuriboh appeared next to me worried.

"Don't worry pal, she will be fine." I said to him and he squeeled.

Yuzu: 1500 LP x3

Masaki: 3000 LP x4

"I-I draw!" She drew her card and looked at it.

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" She declared as three swords surrounded Masaki and his monster.

"What is this?!" He demanded.

"With this card in play, for three of your turns you won't be able to attack." Yuzu explained. "I end my turn."

Yuzu: 1500 LP x2

Masaki: 3000 LP x5

"Such annoying card.." He growled and looked at his hand.

"I Summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World!" A skeeleton fiend appeared on the field.

ATK:1800/DEF:400

"I end my turn." He said as Sword began to weaken.

Yuzu: 1500 LP x3

Masaki: 3000 LP x4

"I draw." She drew her card and activated it imediately.

"I activate the Spell Card: Cards from the Sky! When this card is activated, I can remove 1 Light Fairy-Type monster from my hand to draw 2 cards but I cannot Special Summon or conduct a Battle Phase this turn!" Yuzu said as she removed her Shopina the Melodious Maestra and drew her two cards.

"I will set two cards facedown and end my turn." She said as she placed her card on her Duel Disk.

Yuzu: 1500 LP x1

Masaki: 3000 LP x5

"I draw!" He yelled and began laughing like a maniac after seeing the card he drew.

"Hahahah. Perfect!" He said as he inserted a card in his Duel Disk. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" His Spell Card created a Typhoon that destroyed Yuzu's swords.

"No.." She said in disbelief.

"This isn't good." I said as I kept watching the Duel.

"Don't worry my sweet Yuzu." He winked at her. "At least you'll get a great prize for lossing; Me!"

"Yeah.. Every girl dreams of dating a stuck up, rich asshole that has weirder hair then Lady Gaga.." I said sarcasticly.

Masaki grunted his teeth in anger while Yuzu could barely hold off her laugh.

"Reign Attack her directly!" He yelled as his monster charged his attack towards Yuzu."

"I play my facedown; Draining Shield!" A green barrier surrounded Yuzu protecing her from Masaki's attack. "With this your attack is negated and I regain Life Points equal to your monsters Attack Points." She explained and got surrounded by green aura.

Yuzu: 4000 LP x1

Masaki: 3000 LP x4

"Tch!" He hissed. "I attack with Brron, Mad King of Dark World."

"AAAARGHH!" She yelled as her Life Points droped once again.

Yuzu: 2200 LP x1

Masaki: 3000 LP x4

"When Brron inflicts Battle Damage to you I get to discard one card from my hand." He send on card from his hand to the graveyard.

"Not again." Yuzu said worringly.

"By returning Dark World Monster like Brron to my hand I'm allowed to summon Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World!" A demonic skeeleton dragon with spkes around his body roared as it appeared on the field.

ATK:2700/DEF:1800

"And since he was discarded to graveyard by a card Effect I'm allowed to destroy one card on your field." He pointed at Yuzu's facedown. "Which means your last card is gone." Her card bursted into patricales.

"All high level monsters in my hand?" Masaki thought as he looked at his hand. "At least Broon isn't useless in this situation."

"I re-summon Brron Mad King of the Dark World."

ATK:1800/DEF:400

"I end my turn." He said with a devious smirk. "Well it looks like that you will be my girlfriend after all."

"Is this really the end? This is a Duel to prove my training that I've done with Jason, but... I.." She teared up a little.

"Yuzu!" I yelled to her. "Don't give up!"

"But I.."

"Just belive in yourself Yuzu! Remember what I said to you when we were training?"

At that moment Yuzu had a flashback to one important fact that I said to her.

Flashback

Both Jason and Yuzu were at the harbor in the middle of a practice duel and things didn't look too good for our pink haired friend. She had an empty field while Jason had Thunder Giant and Flame Wingman.

Jason: 3800 LP x2

Yuzu: 1200 LP x4

"I draw!" Yuzu declared as she looked at her card with a dissapointing look on her face.

"Didn't get what you needed?" I asked her.

"Yea..."

"Yuzu.. You doubted yourself didn't you?"

"N-no it's.."

"Our decks are our reflection Yuzu." I began explaining. "If you doubt yourself, your deck will doubt too, if you belive in it he will belive too. You have to have faith and belive in yourself and in your cards. Then and only then will you be able to do miracelous draws and win."

Yuzu smiled at Jason's encourangment as they continued their duel.

Flashback ends

"Do you remember now Yuzu?" I adressed her. "Just have faith and your deck will come through for you."

"Thank you Jason." Yuzu smiled as she looked at only card that she curectly had in her hand: Honest.

"Honest is indeed a powerfull card, but he can't really help me in this situation. Like Jason said I have to put my faith in my Deck." She thought as she closed her eyes and put her fingers on top of her deck.

Yuzu: 2200 LP x2

Masaki: 3000 LP x2

"I draw!" She declared and drew her card.

"I activate Card of Demise!" She stated proudly. "With this I draw until I have 5 cards, but in 5 turns I lose my entire hand." She drew her cards and was shocked by one of the cards that she got.

"Wait.. I don't have another copy of polymerization." She thought as she looked at me and I only smiled.

"Did.. Jason slip in that card when he shuffled my deck?"

"I Summon Solo the Melodious Songstress!" A woman wearing a red/yellow dress appeared on the field.

ATK:1600/DEF:1000

"Next I'll play Melodious Harmony! With this if I control a Melodious monster I get to summon another one from my deck, but it's effects are negated and it can't attack on this turn." Yuzu taped a screen on her Duel Disk and a card poped out.

"I Summon Cannon the Melodious Diva!"

ATK:1400/DEF:2000

"What good will those weaklings do?" Masaki mocked. "They're too weak to take down my Dark World monsters."

As a response Yuzu smiled as she showed him a card.

"P-Polymerization?!" He yelled as he took a step back "How can you be a Fusion User?"

"I had a great teacher." She looked at me and smiled.

"With Polymerization I fuse my Cannon the Melodious Diva and Solo the Melpdious Songstress." Her two monster swirled in colorful Fusion Vortex.

"Enchanting melodies bloom into splendid glory and play for us a new harmony!" She chanted.

"Fusion Summon!" She yelled.

"Level 6 Schuberta the Melodious Diva!"

A monster wearing a black and orange flower like dress appeared. She had a mask that was usualy woren on a ball, long curvy orange hair and she was also holding some sort of blade in her hand.

ATK:2400/DEF:2000

"Even if you Fusion Summoned it's still too weak to take out my Grapha." Masuki pointed out.

"My Schuberta's effect activates!" Two cards came out of her graveyard and she put them in her pocket.

"By banishing Fusion Materials from my graveyard my monster gains 200 attack points for each one."

ATK:2400-2800/DEF:2000

"I activate Fusion Wepon!" She declared as her Schuberta got a red gauntlet in her right hand.

ATK:2800-4300/DEF:3500

"Way to play Yuzu!" I cheered.

"It- can't be!" Masaki said in awe at seeing monsters stats.

"Shuberta, attack his Grapha, Dragon Lord of the Dark World!" Her monster launched a beam of energy from the gauntlet.

"Even if you destroy Grapha I will survive." Masaki pointed out.

"I activate effect of Honest in my hand!" Yuzu send a card to her graveyard and spirit of Honest appeared behind Shuberta.

"With this card when my LIGHT Attributed monster battles, it gains attack points equal to the monster it battles." Yuzu exclaimed.

"No way!" Masaki yelled horrified as Shuberta gained Grapha's attack points.

ATK:4300-7000/DEF:3500

Shuberta destroyed Masaki monster and a huge explosion occured. When everything settled final result was shown.

Yuzu: 2200 LP x1

Masaki: 0000 LP x2

"All right Yuzu!" I yelled entusiasticly as I rushed to her side. "That was an awesome Duel!"

"Thank you Jason." She smiled and turned to Masaki who was lying on the floor, unable to comprihend what happened.

"As per our agreement, BEAT IT!" She yelled and Masaki ran way from the harbour terrified.

My D-Pad began ringing and I looked at the caller which was Sora and picked it up.

"Yo Sora, what's up?" I asked him.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU AT MY DUEL!" He shouted, almost destroying my ear buds.

"S-sorry.." I muttered. "We were caught up in some trouble wirh that Misaki creep from yesterday."

"Seriously?" Sora sighed. "What happened?

"Yuzu thrashed him in a Duel."

"Aww man.." Sora complained throught phone (D-Pad). "I wish that I saw that."

"We will show you recording later. Are you going to see Yuya's Duel?" I asked.

"Yep." Sora said in his cheereful attitude. "What about you and Yuzu.?"

"We're on our way. See you there." I hanged up and grabed Yuzu's hand.

"Where we going?" She asked as I kept draging her.

"Yuya's Dueling right now, if we hurry up we will be able to catch end of the Duel." Yuzu nodded and as we kept running.

10 Minutes later

Yuzu and I rushed into the Duel Arena at Mieru's School and found Yuya finishing her off with Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"Isn't that a Fusion Monster?" I asked Sora as we approched him.

"It is." Sora said as he licked his lolipop. He performed a Fusion Summon just before you two arrived."

We continued watching the Duel as Rune-Eyes destroyed Mieru's Ritual monsters with ease, earning Yuya his third straight victory.

"Nice work Yuya!" I shouted as everyone came down to the Duel Arena to congratulate him.

"Pendulum Fusion!" Futoshi exclaimed cheerefuly. "It gave me the Shivers!"

"You pulled off amazing Fusion Summon, great job!" Sora praised.

"Thank you everyone." Yuya said as he turned to Yuzu. "Sorry, I used this without asking you." He gave her back Polymerization. "I hope that you don't mind."

"A-are you sure?" Yuzu asked.

"Of course." Yuya said and Yuzu took back her card. "You're trying to improve yourself and become stronger and now it's my turn." He smiled at her. "Thanks to you, I have a hint on how to do it."

"Yuya.." Yuzu said in a low tone as she approched to kiss her boyfriend.

"Incoming in 3, 2, 1..." I thought as we heared a feminen high-piched voice.

"DARLIING!" Mieru yelled as she tackled Yuya to the ground and embraced him. "I knew that you were my fated person, what you did back there made my heart go pitter-patter!"

"Hold on!" Yuzu said in a low, but deadly tone that send SHIVERS down our spines. "What do you mean 'fated person'?" She held up her Paper Fan.

"Where the hell do you keep that Paper Fan!" I shouted in frustration geting a few amused looks from Sora and kids.

"I'll tell you later." She responded calmly before she yelled in anger "YUYAA!" She began chasing him while me alongside Kids and Sora smiled.

At that moment I sensed someone watching me and turned my gaze to the stands where one of the fortune teller looked at me with a curious look holding a magic ball in her hand.

"Yuya Sakaki is quite interesing, but that boy..." She continued staring at me. "I wonder what destiny awaits for him?" After she looked at me, she turned her gaze at her magic ball.

"This is..!" She muttered as the image began manifesting inside the ball. A warrior in black mediveal armor with demonic gold eyes was siting at the throne made out of human skulls, while numerous dead bodies layed on the floor surrounding him.

Ball cracked in two halves and fell to the ground.

Soon every single fortune teller continued to stare at me with a mix of shock and fear. Yuya who got up from Yuzu's Paper Fan assault and looked around geting s confused look at the situation unfolding.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked bafled.

"Why is everyone staring at Jazon-onnichan that way?" Ayu added.

"Listen.. We should probably go." I said as I ran from the Duel Arena.

"Jason, wait!" Yuzu yelled as he rushed out of the Arena, followed by rest of YSDS crew.

I sprinted out of the School and rested my back on the wall, waiting for my friends to catch up to me.

"Jason!" Yuzu shouted for me as she and everyone else came to me. "Why did you ran off like that?

"I.. Didn't feel comftorable being inside a room full of people who predicts the future." I said sheepishly.

"Is this have to do with something Kaibaman said to you?" Sora questioned while narrowing his eyes making me feel uneasy.

"He did say that you will be crucial in future events." Yuya pointed out. "What exactly does that mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I walked away.

"Aren't we friends?!" Yuzu asked making me stop. "And friends don't keep secrets from each other Jason. You can trust us."

"I will explain everything later." I said as I continued walking making all of them to look at me with troubled looks.

I went to Sakaki's Residence to rest up from exausting day. When I arrived I greeted Yoko and excused myself saying that I'm tired. She understand and I went to my room to sleep.

After I arrived I placed my Deck on my night stand and took off my clothes and went to shower. After 20 minutes of shower I dried myself and got dressed in a simple white T-Shirt with black pajamas bottoms that Yoko was kind enough to buy for me. I was feeling really tired and the moment I placed my head on my pillow I fell alseep.

Dream

I was floating in a void of darkness with nothing in sight.

"Great.." I said exausted. "Another one of my nighmares."

"How right you are." A figure with golden eyes appeared behind me wearing a black armor with spikes around it.

"Dude you really are clingy as Ex girlfriend." I mocked him. "You really should give me some space."

"You really aren't bright.." Supreme King said in a cold tone. "Taunting a Dark Overlord isn't the smartest thing to do."

"Well it isn't my dumbest either.." I mumbled under my breath. "So why are you here now?"

"To prepose you a proposition."

"Proposition?" I narrowed my eyes.

"That's right. Just surrender your soul to me and I promise you that vision in Synchro Dimension won't come true." He said in a calm, but firm tone. "I even promise that I'll take care of imposter Zarc so none of your friends will get hurt."

"Imposter?" I asked entrigued. "So that means that he's not The Supreme King?"

"Well I am standing before you, no?" He pointed out. "But I do admit that we are connected in a way that's even unknown to me."

"Connected?" I thought.

"So what do you say?"

"No." I gave him a short answer. "I know that your main goal is to hurt people and I won't fall to your pathetic tricks. I won't surrender my soul to you!" I yelled with determination

"So be it.." He said as two figures appeared behind him. One was a demonic girl with green hair and a pair of green claws with black wings. Other was bulky warrior in purple, green an yellow armor.

"Those are.." I looked at two demonic creature with fear.

"Meet Inferno Wing and Lighting Golem" Supreme King pointed at me. "If you don't want to cooperated then I will have to use force! Attack my Fiends!" Inferno Wing fired a blue fire while Lighting Golem launched his lighting at me.

"Begone!" He yelled as attacked closed in on me. I tried to run, but was frozen in place from fear. Unable to do anything I covered my eyes and waited for two attacks to hit.

"Are you okay?" I heared a familliar voice and when I opened my eyes I saw Flame Wingman and Thunder Giant respectidly blocking their evil counterparts attacks.

"Am I glad to see you two. Thank you!" I expressed my gratitude to them and they nodded.

"Pathetic..." Supreme King said with a chuckle. "You really think that those pathetic weaklings can protect you?"

"If you say one more time that my monsters are pathetic I will personaly come there and rip out those glowing eyes of yours." I threatend.

"I'm touched that you'd go that far for me..." He mocked. "Of course that isn't good as beating a man to death with a baseball bat, but better something than nothing."

Inferno Wing blasted attack at my Flame Wingman, but he swiftly dodged it and did his famous Skydive Scortcher which gave Inferno Wing a decent damage. Meanwhile Thunder Giant was hit by Lighting Golem's attack, but soon countered with his own. After a intense back and forth battle my two monster managed to ovepower their evil counterparts.

"It would seem that I'm not at my full strenght yet." Supreme King noted as his two monster dissapeared and a dark aura began surrouding him. "No matter, because next creature that I'll summon is far more devestating then anything you've ever faced."

From the aura came a monster that had a black armor. It had glowing red eyes and from the top of it's head a single spike sticked out. He had a golden outlings around his body, two huge spikes behind his elbow and in a center of his chest a golden orb.

"It can't be!" Thunder Giant yelled out.

"No way!" I exclaimed as me, Wingman and Thunder Giant looked at the monster in shock.

"Evil Hero... Neos! Attack his monsters!" Corupted version of my favorite card launched a dark energy at my two Heroes destroying them the same second.

"Flame Wingman! Thunder Giant!" I yelled as shockwaves pushed me back.

"You should have joined me peacefully when you had a chance.." Supreme King said as he approched me with Neos hovering on his right side.

"Screw you." I weakly said. I watched as Evil Hero Neos charged energy in his right hand preparing to deliver finishing blow.

"Farewell Jason." Neos launched a dark stream of energy at me, but was countered by a clear energy creating a small explosion.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Supreme King demanded.

Smoke cleared revealing Elemental Hero Neos in front of me in all of its glory.

"Neos! You're back!" I looked at my favorite monster happy to see him.

"That's right Jason and I belive that we have some work to do." He turned back to Supreme King and his evil counterpart.

"So finally you arrived..." He looked at Neos with anger. "No matter, my Evil Hero is still Supreme!" Evil Hero Neos launched another stream of dark energy which was once again easily countered by 'good' Neos.

"What ever you do I will always stop you." Neos said firmly. "I won't let you have Jason."

"Tch.." He growled in an annoyence. "There is no point in fighting now, but mark my words I will return and you will surrender you soul to me." At that statment both Supreme King and Evil Hero Neos disspeared leaving Neos and I alone.

"He must me fun at parties." I turned to Neos. "Finally you've returned."

"And for good, sorry about not being with you ever since you arrived in this World, but we wanted to see how well you would do without us." He explained.

"It's cool." I repied nonchantly. "It's a good thing that you arrived before Championship, that way I can be even stronger."

All my other Neo-Spacian's, including some that I never saw appeared and smiled at me.

"Hi guys."I greeted them. "It's great to have you all here."

"And it's a pleasure to be here Jason." Aqua Dolphin said.

"From now on your Deck is once again enfused with the power of Neo Space." Flare Scarab added.

"And we will always be here for you." Air Hummibird nodded.

"Thanks guys!" I smiled at them and the a bright light enveloped me.

Dream ends

"Huh?" I said as I woke up back in Yuya's house.

"Was that a dream?" I wondered as I looked at my night stand to find 2 Decks: My Elemental Hero and Neo-Spacian.

"This is so awesome!" I exclaimed as loudly as possible as I took my Neo-Spacian Deck and looked through it. What suprised me most that they're some new support cards that will make that Deck even stroger.

"Wow.." I muttered in shock at seeing the effects of those cards. Right then Neos and Aqua Dolphin appeared.

"We thought that you'll need any help that you can get." Neos said in his firm tone.

"As you could probbaly figured out, our NEX series expanded, while having few new Spells and Traps that will make us easier to summon." Aqua Dolphin clarified.

"That is so awesome!" I held up both of my Decks triumpthly. "With these two Decks I will be the King of Card Games!"

"You make it sound so cheap..." Glow Moss pounted. "By the way isn't your friends Yuya's last Duel today before qualifying for Maiami Championship?"

"That's right!" I yelled as I got dressed in hurry and grabed my two Decks. "I have to hurry."

I slid down the pole and went straight to the kitchen to find Yuya standing there.

"Jason!" He yelled in suprise. "Where are everyone?

"I don't know." I replied. "I've just woken up.

"Why do you have two decks?" He wondered pointing at my hand in which I held two seperate Decks.

"Ow, ow!" I yelled entusiasticly. "This is my second Deck that uses Contact Fusion." I held up Neos with Neo-Spacian's. "See this is my Ace Elemental Hero Neos and he utlize power of Contact Fusion with Neo-Spacian's to form powerfull Fusion Monsters."

"Elemental Hero Neos.." He said as he looked at the card. "Isn't that card that Kaibaman mentioned?"

"It is." I nodded. "And it's a good thing that it made a way back to me before Championship." I smiled while looking my Deck. "Now I can become even stronger!"

"That's great!" Yuya smiled. "Can't wait to see it in Duel."

"So where are everyone?" I asked as I put both of my Decks inside my Deck Box.

"I don't know. I woke up and I couldn't find them." He shrugged. "Why don't we go to Duel School and see if they're there?"

"Ohh.. This must be episode 25 where Yuya duel Gongenzaka as a final match to qualify for Maiami Championship." I thought and nodded to Yuya and headed to YSDS

When we arrived at You Show nobody was there as expected and Circus Hitler appeared and draged us to Gongenzaka Dojo.

Even if he was hesitant at first to duel his childhood friend that helped him so much over the years, Yuya accepted the duel, while Nico Smiley lead me to secret room where YSDS crew watched.

"Hi guys." I greeted them.

"Jason-oniichan!" Ayu yelled as she hugged me.

"Where were you yesterday?" Sora asked licking his lolipop.

"I was just tired so I went to bed." I said observing the begining of a Duel.

I caught Yuzu giving me one of her concerned looks, but I ignored her.

What was I supposed to say to them? That I have a spirit of Dark Demonic Overlord inside of me that want's to kill everyone and rule the Dimensions with Iron Fist? I will tell them eventualy, but not today.

"Are you sure about your decision?" Neos asked as he appeared next to me.

"Yes." I replied in a low tone. "As much as I want to tell them, I still can't.. It's just not the time. Besides I'm really worried about what'll they think about me if they do find out."

"Who are you talking to Jason?" Principal asked me prompting a few chuckles from the people that are aware about existance of Duel Spirits.

"Nobody." I said and Principal decided not to press the matter as we continued watching the Duel.

Yuya tried to destroy Gignenzaka's Big Benkei with Silver Claw, but as expected Gongenzaka negated that attack. What everyone besides me haven't expect was for Gongenzaka to Synchro Summon Superheavy Samurai Suasano-O.

Yuya counterd that move by Summoning his Fusion Monster Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon which eventualy destroyed Susano-O, but Gongenzaka brought it back with Soul Makarugaeshi effect.

Yuya brought out his new Fusion - Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with re-using Trump Witch's effect. Beast-Eyes destroyed Susano-O and ended the Duel with it's burn effect.

"Yuya-oniichan!" Kids yelled as they embraced their friend.

"That was really a hot-blodded Duel!" Principal exclaimed in his usual over excited tone.

"I've never thought that you would use Pendulum Effect for a Fusion Summon." Sora added.

"Congratulations!" I said.

Thank you everyone." Said Yuya with a smile as he and Gongenzaka shooked hands in a sign of a good sportmanship and friendship.

LDS Tower.

"It would seem that Sakaki Yuya qualification for Maiami Championship has been decided." Nakajima said to his superior.

"Then that means that all Duelists I had my eye on have been accounted for." Akaba Reji noted.

"Yes Sir." Nakajima responded in respectful tone. "Also incident regarding Koutsu Masumi, Todou Yaiba and Shijima Hokuto has been resolved."

"Have you deleated their memories?" Reji asked as he pushed his glasses up .

"Duel that night with Kurosaki Shun, as well anything concerning him has been erased."

"Good work." Reji praised. "Now condition for Kurosaki's entry in the Championship has been fufiled." He taped a screen showing pictures of all Duelist that qualified for the Championship. "All that's left to see is how much power will he display."

Screen showed pictures of three people; Yuya, Sora and Jason.

"The same question applies to them as well."

"From these participants, how many will be selected few to defend our World?" Reji thought.

"President... If I may.."

"What is it Nakajima?" Reji asked with narrowed eyes.

"Is it really wise to put Shiun'in Sora and Yuki Jason against each other in the tournament?" Nakajima asked.

"I was sceptical at first.." Reji leaned in his chair. "But if what Kurosaki says is true and our Hero Duelist opposes Academia then I will certinatly give him a chance to prove that through that Duel."

"I understand." Nakajima responde din a composed tone.

"But it begs the question.." Reji looked at Jason's and Sora's pictures. "If he really isn't with Academia then from where did he come from?"

Chapter 8 FINISHED! Thank God that this is done. This was most difficult Chapter to write so far since so much happened.

So yeah, technicaly Jason did comit a homicade and that was the reason why he lectured Kurosaki and Yuto in previous and this Chapter about vengence and hatred destroying you from within. This way he can really relate to Kurosaki and everyone from XYZ Dimension because he also knows the feeling about lossing someone close to you.

Yuzu finally shined it this Chapter! I decided to give her at least one Duel before Championship, because as I said before she was really underused Character and I decided to change that because she deserves way better treatment then she got in the Anime.

And yeah all fortuen tellers at Mieru's School craped their pants at seeing Jason's future. xD

I hope that you liked a brief moment of Supreme Kings Evil Hero Neos. And yes that pretty much answers the question of Neo-Spacian's evil counterparts that Supreme King will posses when he awakens.

Neos will obviously make a debut in next Chapter against Sora's Furnimal (Fluffal's).

I think that this will be a really nice match up between 2 strong Fusion Users and a breaking point that will ruin Jason's and Sora's friendship (at least for now).

OC Cards:

Normal Spell

Melodious Harmony- If you control a Melodious monster you can summon another level 4 or lower Melodious monster from your deck, but it's effects are negated and he can't attack this turn.

As always, please read, review, favorite and follow, or be banished to Purple Realm. xD

Until next time...

Haou..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Here it is Chapter 9 and official begining of Maiami City Championship.

I don't own Yugioh Arc V or anything related to it, except my OC Jason Yuki.

Response to your reviews:

neostardustdragon101: It will.

Chronofang12: Kenzan will appear in this story, but I'm not so sure about Saio/Sartorious. He would be a nice twist and I might add him, but don't get your hopes up.

Answers to your main questions:

1) Couple of them will stumble on him during Battle Royal and try to beat him up only to get their asses handed to them. I really don't get why would a parent send their kids to that hell of a school. Honorable? Okay you have Gongenzaka Dojo for that or Tsukikage's school, but there is a big difference between honor and pure violence which Ryozanpaku School teached.

2) Serena's attidute will bother Jason at first, but over time they will bond.

3) Professor will become paranoid and sent his best soldiers to assasinate Jason.

4) Of course every card suggestion will be appreciated. :)

Shadow Duels will be present. I have a really nice Shadow Duel in mind that Jason will participate in before he goes to Synchro. That also bugged me with Arc V. NO SHADOW DUELS. Even Zexal had some and 5DS, althought not as much as Duel Monsters and GX.

Char: Rainbow Neos will show up.

Guest: Thank you.

Guest: Glad you like it . :) I always add comedy to my stories to make them more interesting. Just wait how Jason will mock Yugo about his name when they meet.

Envoy of Torrask: He will open up later about loss of his friend. I added Evil Hero Neos because I thought that it would seem cool for Supreme King to use them, since he didn't in GX. Send any card suggestions that you have and I'll add them to the story. :)

Drago: Pretty good Neos Support. I'll definetly use it in my story. For your question about my opinions about Yugioh Vrains: IT'S FREAKING AWESOME. I like that they're taking their time and not rushing it with Duel. They're actually developing characters and story since day one and I really like it. It has a serious tone since begining which we couldn't see in last 2 series. Plus Yusaku is a total badass. I might do a crossover with this fic once I finish this.

Sn: Original World (world where all previous protagonist lived) was re-set so now everything is new to them.

bennyf5302: I'm glad you like it and thanks for critisisam, I will try to improve myself.

Guest: Update is here.

Chapter 9: Maiami City Championship Begins! Neos vs Furnimals

"Yawwn.." I yawned as I was standing outside You Show School with Yuya, Sora, Yuzu, Principal and kids.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Sora asked.

"No.." I responded trying to keep my eyes opened. "I was working on my Deck all night."

"Jason-oniichan!" Ayu tuged my jacket. "When will we see that new Heroes that you told us about?"

"In my first Duel of course." I smiled at her.

"Jason.." Yuya adressed me. "This is the day Kaibaman talked about, right?"

"That's right." I nodded. "Whatever waits for me I'll be ready."

"And we'll support you all the way!" Yuzu said.

"That's right!" Taysuya exclaimed.

"The day has finally come!" Principal yelled.

"To think that all of our students from You Show qualified for Maiami City Championship." He teared up and tried to hug us, but we dodged him. He fell to the floor and got run over by a bike.

"Dad, you're way to exicted." Yuzu said in emberassment.

"We haven't even arrive at the stadium yet." Ayu added.

After explanation about Tournament being divided in three categories: Junior, Junior Youth and Youth we entered the van. After we buckled up we were on our way to the stadium.

"Wait!" Yuzu yelled!

"Yuya..." We all looked at one empty seat.

"ISN'T HERE!" They all yeled in unision.

"Settle down." I said. "Yuya will be back for sure."

"How can you be so sure?" Tatsuya asked.

"Because Yuya isn't type of person to run away, despite what some people say or think." I said in a calm tone. "He probably wanted to be alone to think. I mean he did work really hard to enter this Tournament and it wouldn't make sence to back away now."

"He does have a point." Sora said licking his lolipop.

"Let's go to the Stadium. I'm sure that he will show up." I suggested.

Althought they seemed unsure at first, after a while they agreed and we all headed to the Stadium.

LDS Stadium

We all hanged out at the lobby waiting for Yuya to arrive. Principal, being paranoid decided to find him anyway. Of course I did watch this episode at least 3 times so I'm not even worried, but sadly same can not be said about YSDS crew.

"Are you sure that he will show up?" Tatsuya asked still feeling uncertaint.

"Positive." I replied looking through my Deck.

"But where is he?" Yuzu asked as she put her hand on her chin.

"Oh.." We heared Mieru say with her magicial ball in her hand. "Is it true that my Darling hasn't come yet?"

"Your... Darling?!" Yuzu bursted into flames while giving Mieru a death glare.

"Yuzu-oneechan." Ayu said scared.

"Can it be?" Mieru had stars in her eyes and blushed a little. "My Darling snuck to meet my mother and father. What a suprise."

"There is no way that could happen!" She was surrounded by red aura and held her Paper Fan in her hands. "He is MY boyfriend!"

"You tell her sister!" I snapped my fingers.

"Don't try to take my Darling away for me!" Mieru yelled as he glared a Yuzu making her angrier then before.

"Yuzu-neechan calm down!" Tatsuya pleaded.

"Where is he?" Ayu wondered. "Tournament ceremony is about to start."

"Don't worry." Mieru reasured. "I will be able to find Darling with my fortune teling skills." She place her magic ball on the floor and circled her hand around it.

"Darling! Darling! Where could you be? My sweet darling… DARLING!" She said in spooky voice and Yuzu wanted to knock her head off while Ayu, Taysuya and Futoshi tried to stop her.

"I see it!" She yelled making Yuzu lower her Fan.

"Where is he?" Ayu asked.

"That way." She pointed at Maiami bridge.

"Why would he be there?" Tatsuya wondered.

A while passed and people began whispering that Yuya ran away just like his dad. I was unfazed by that comments, but You Show gang sadly wasen't.

"Yuya..." Yuzu whispered.

"He is going to be here." I said pointing in front of me. "Look."

"Ah there you are!" Yuya ran up to us and Yuzu took his hand into his own.

"Yuya. Where were you?" She asked grabimg his hands. "I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I had to take care of something. Let's go to the lineup so that we can enter the stadium."

He walked and accidently bumped into someone.

"It's been a while, weakling." Yuya's childhood bully Gen Ankokuji said. "It was before a big tournament so I was sure that you would run away just like your old man."

"What did you say?" Yuya said angry glaring at Gen.

"I'll never accept someone like you beating Strong Ishijama." He pointed at Yuya. "Why don't we Duel right here, so that I can prove what kind of pushover you really are."

"That's enough Ankokuji Gen!" Gongenzaka grabed his shoulder.

"That little..." I clenched my fist in anger as I approched Yuya, Gongenzaka and Gen.

"Jason, don't!" Yuzu yelled out as kids watched in fear and Sora only gave amused smile.

"What?!" I shouted getting Gen's and attention of everyone that was present in lobby at the time.

"Wanna say that again?! YOU WANNA REPEAT THAT, YOU FUCKING PRICK?!"

"Jason.." Yuya muttered as everyone looked in shock.

"HUH?! You wanna fucking start something? COME ON! LET'S GO! FORGET CARDS, ONE ON ONE, NO CAMP-KILLS! I'LL FUCK YOUR IGLY ASS UP!"

"C-calm down man." Gen said in fear at my outburst.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GEN!" I yelled again startling him. "I'M PUMPED! I'M READY TO FUCKING GO! LET'S DO THIS!" At this point everyone in lobby gave us shocked and amused looks.

"I-I don't want any troubles!" He said as he took a step back.

"Then I suggest that you apologize to Yuya regarding that comment earlier about his father, before something... Really bad happenes to you." I said now in a calm, but threatning tone.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized to Yuya as he ran away.

"Wow.." Sora said in awe.

"Jason-oniichan can really be scary." Ayu said.

"Jason.." Yuya approched me. "You didn't have to do that."

"That's right." Gongenzaka added. "You didn't have to go that far."

"It's cool." I replied nonchantly. "I hate bullys and I certinatly won't let anyone, my friend expecialy be tormented by one."

"Thank you." Yuya smiled at me before he turned to Gongenzaka. "Gongenzaka! You qulified for the Championship?"

"That's right." Gongenzaka proudly said. "I the man Gongnezaka made a 60% win ratio just before the deadline."

"That's awesome!" I said entusiasticly. "I knew that you can do it."

Gongenzaka smiled as me and Yuya did a fist bump with him.

"Players can enter the stadium in a moment. All competitors please line in front of your respective team play cards." A voice from radio inform and we got ready to enter the stadium.

We all gathered to enter the stadium and when we did I was astonished at quantity of people that wanted to watch us play Childrens Card Game.

"Wow.." I wishled. "This place is pretty packed."

"Well this is one of the biggest tournaments in the World." Yuya pointed out.

"Tournaments are nothing like this back home." I thought.

Circus Hitler announced the official begining of Maiami City Championship. The teams walked one by one. There were a few noticable people including Isao Kachidoki and of course Kurosaki Shun.

"Why is he here?" Yuya wondered.

"That's the guy that attacked me." I said making them look at me in concern. "He is really tough so if any of you end up dueling him be careful."

"Don't worry." Sora said in his usual cheerful attitude. "I'm sure that I'll be able to take him on if I end up Dueling him."

"Let's see if you'll think like that when he destroys you in Opening Round." I thought.

"Yuya you know him also?" Yuzu asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, he attacked members of LDS Top Team in front of my eyes." Yuya said making Yuzu gasp.

Couple minutes later

It was time for You Show Duel School to come out and one by one we did.

"The talk of town with their Entartainment Dueling, You Show Duel School!" Female announcer yelled.

"You Show's Duel Schools Sakaki Yuya has really made a name for himself with his amazing new Summoning Method- Pendulum." She entusiasticly said.

"Yuya have fun!" Yoko cheered for her son.

"You Show Duel School!" Principal yelled. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"After that a rather skillful Duelist with a Hero Deck, that made quite an impact on Maiami City's Dueling Scene since he arrived: Jason Yuki!"

"Future King of Games, bitch." I thought motivated as I exchanged looks with Akaba Reji.

"If what Kurosaki said turns out to be true, then he can be a powerfull ally indeed." Reji though as he recaled a small detail from his talk with Kurosaki couple days ago.

Flashback

"Enter into a duel tournament?" Kurosaki said to Reji who was with several members of LDS. "That's the condition I have to fufil in order to Duel you?"

"That's right." He replied with a hand on his hip. "There, we will be picking the strongest Duelists in order to fight Akaba Leo."

"Your father?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Akaba Leo is my enemy." Reji stated. "Simply put, we're fighting against a common adversery."

"Also, in the tournament there will be two Duelists that uses true Fusion Summon." Reji added.

"Is one of those people a Elemental Hero Duelist?" Kurosaki asked.

"It is." Reji readjusted his glasses. "It would seem like you already dueled him a few days ago and it didn't turn out the way you wanted." At that statment Kurosaki clenched his fist in anger.

"And other is a Furnimal Duelist?" Kurosaki asked again making Reji nod.

"We are certain about Shiun'in Sora being a member from Academia..." Reji narrowed his eyes. "However, despite his strong Fusion Summon same cannot be said about Yuki Jason."

"In that case I have a request." He said.

"Request?" Reji repeated.

"In our Duel he said number of times that he opposes Academia." He said with a serious face. "I want him to prove that."

"Oh.." That statment peaked Reji's interest.

"Make Yuki Jason duel Shiun'in Sora. If he really isn't allied with Academia he wouldn't mind dueling one of the people he opposes." Kurosaki said.

After moment of thought Reji finally made his decision.

"As you wish..." Reji smirked. "Under your request Yuki Jason will duel Shiun'in Sora in Maiami City Championship."

Flashback ends

All Duelist were lined up to hear the oath of fair play.

"The oath of fair play will perform..." Circus Hitler paused for a moment before he pointed at Yuya. "You Show Duel School's Sakaki Yuya!"

"Yuya is.." Yuzu said nervous.

"W-wait." Yuya panicked.

"Well Yuya.." I looked him with a smirk "Time to see if it really sucks to be you."

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Sakaki Yuya-kun, to the stage please." Circus Hitler said.

"Don't worry." I said. "Just belive in yourself."

At that moment two bulky guys came and carried Yuya to the michrophone.

Even if he had a rocky start Yuya gave an amazing speech about his father and what Dueling really means to him, gaining a huge applause in the process.

"Now then!" Circus Hitler yelled after everything settled down. "We will now announce our first matches! All competitors please put your registration cards in your Duel Disk."

We did so and everyone from You Show was shocked at their opponents.

"My opponent is Sawatari!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Mine is..." Yuya looked at her Duel Disk. "Masumi?!"

"Mine match is tommorow."

"Mine is today afernoon." Yuzu said worried.

"Just relax Yuzu." I said to her with a reasuring smile. "You trained hard for this and I know that you'll win."

"Thank you Jason." She said with a sweet smile.

"Mine is tommorow." Gongnezaka said. "Against Ankokuji Gen. This must be fate..."

"Mine is today." Futoshi said.

"Mine too." Ayu added.

"So we will cheer for Futoshi, Ayu and Yuzu." Yuya turned to us. "What about you two?"

"I haven't inserted my card yet." I did so and after result loaded I was shocked at the opponent I got.

"Who are you facing?" Yuzu asked concerned at the look I had on my face.

"Me." Sora showed his Duel Disk that showed mine and his pictures. "We're dueling tommorow."

"What?!" Gongenzaka yelled.

"Why would they put two Duelists from the same school against each other." Yuya wondered.

I glanced at Kurosaki and then at Akaba Reji with narrowed eyes.

"Why would they match me up against Sora?" I thought. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Well..." I smiled as I reached my hand to Sora. "Let the best Fusion Duelist win."

"You bet." Sora reached out to my hand with a smile of his own.

"That's right.. We haven't see you two Duel yet." Yuzu realised.

"Elemental Heroes vs Furnimal.." Yuya added with a hint of entusiasam. "It should be interesting."

We watched Yuzu's, Ayu and Futoshi's Duel. Just like in the Anime Ayu lost to Reira, but Futoshi won his Duel - SHIVER Style.

Yuzu dueled against Masumi and even if it was back and forth Duel she managed to win and avenge her loss that she gained during LDS Assault.

"Great job Yuzu!" We complimented her.

"That was really a hot blodded duel!" Her father yelled.

"Thank you..." She smiled at us.. "Everyone.."

All Duel for today were finished and we all gathered in the lobby to head home.

"Am I awesome or what?" I said arrognatly. "I'm such a great teacher."

"Oi, oi!" Yuzu yelled. "I think that I have something to do with MY victory also."

"No." I stick out my tongue. "It was all me."

"You..!" She pull out her Paper Fan and got ready to attack.

"You're in for it now." Ayu laughed.

"Wait, wait!" I pleaded her and she stoped. "You promised me that you'll tell me where do you keep that magicial Paper Fan."

"Fine." She sighed. "I'll tell you." She leaned closer and everyone out of curiousity easdroped on us.

"Is she really going to reveal her secret?" Sora asked cheerefuly.

"She never said where she kept that Fan of hers." Yuya noted.

"Shiver!" Futoshi said moving his hips sideways.

"I keep it..." She whispered but...

"Mr Yuki." Nakajima interrupted making all of us fall over Anime style. "Mr. Presiddnt wants to have a word with you."

"Aww!" I wined. "Can it wait?"

"I'm sorry, it can't." Nakajima firmly replied.

"With Jason?" Yuya asked. "Why?"

"I'm afraid that I'm not libered to answer that." Nakajima formaly responded.

"It's fine guys." I reasured them. "Go on without me."

"Are you sure?" Yuzu asked.

"Positive. Later you WILL tell me where you keep that Fan of yours." I said to Yuzu and she nodded.

I turned to Nakajima. "Lead the way." He nodded and we went to Reji's Control Room while Sora narrowed his eyes, but decided not to do anything.

"Care to explain?" I said as I entered Control Room with Kurosaki and Reira next to Reji. "Why did you arranged Duel between Sora and I?"

"It's quite simple really." He said in a calm tone. "I was informed by Kurosaki Shun that you kept saying that you're against Academia, besides your usage of Fusion Summon."

"That's right." I did a small nod. "Summoning Method isn't evil, it's the people that use it and I also don't approve Akaba Leo's goal, despite him saying that it's for a good cause."

"That's the true reason why I arranged this Duel." He pushed his glasses up. "For you to prove yourself."

"And Kurosaki is fine with me beating an Academia Soldier?" I looked at Shun with a smirk waiting for a response.

"I had my doubts." He began saying. "The way you talked about lossing loved ones and for me and my friend Yuto not to follow path of vengence really got me thinking." He pointed at me. "It would seem that you also lost someone precious to you and regret actions that you did to avenge him/her?"

I clenched my fist and look down not willing to answer while Reji narowed his eyes and Reira backed away in fear.

"So we decided to give you a chance to prove yourself." Reji looked at me. "Beat Shiun'in Sora and both me and Kurosaki Shun will agnolige you as an ally."

I took a moment to think before I responded.

"Fine.." I sighed. "I was hoping to have at least one fun Duel during this tournament, but I guess that's out of the picture now."

"Also I want to inform you about true purpose of this Championship." Reji said.

"True purpose" I said with a raise eyebrow already knowing the answer.

Reji proceed to explain everything about the true meaning of tournament and about Battle Royal that will take place in order to fend off Obelisk Force that will arrive in this Dimension.

"So they're coming this soon.." I muttered faking a suprise.

"That's right." Reji replied. "That's why I organized a special group of soldiers called Lancers." He pushed a button on a remote and Lancer's logo appeared on the screen behind him.

"Let me guess. People that survive Battle Royal will be selected as this Duel Soldiers?" I asked.

"That's right." He nodded.

"In that case I have a favour to ask you." I asked Reji.

"And that might be...?"

"There is no doubt that Sakaki Yuya will be angered by the fact that I hurt his friend, so I would like you to arrange me a place to stay for that night, until I explain everything to him that is."

"Isn it really wise for him to know?" Nakajima asked.

"He will have to find it out sooner or later." I pointed out. "Everyone will."

"As you wish." Reji simply said turning of the monitor.

"Accomindation will be arranged after your Duel, providing that you win of course.

"Also we made a few cards specificly for your Deck." Reji said as Nakajima approched me giving me a couple cards and I looked at them. They were Pendulum Cards made for my Heroes.

"I appriciate the offer..." I handed cards back to him making him confused. "I would rather rely on my own strenght than someone elses. Besides, I already got a few new cards that will boost the power of my Deck."

After that I left the Control Room.

"New cards?" Reji thought. "This could be interesting.

"New cards?" Reji thought. "This could be interesting.

I began walking towards Yuya's house feeling a little troubled.

"Are you okay?" Neos asked as he appeared next to me with crossed arms. "I know that this might be too much for you to take in."

"I'm fine." I smiled as Kuriboh and Flame Wingman also appeared. "I'm just saddend by the fact that I of all people have to expose Sora. Despite him being a member of Academia, he is still my friend..."

"I know." Neos said. "But we can't pull any punches. This will be a Duel that will set Sora on a right path."

"That's right." Wingman added. "After this Duel he will slowly begin to change for the better."

Kuriboh squeeled and I smiled at all of them as I arrived at Yuya's house.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I took of my shoes and entered the kitchen to see Yoko, Yuya and Sora eaing dinner.

"Hi Jason!" Yoko smiled. "Have a seat, we're having some stakes."

"Thank you" I washed my hands and sat next to her while Sora and Yuya were across of us.

"So why did Reji wanted to see you?" Sora asked.

"He wanted to give me a few cards... And I declinded."

"Why would you do that." Yuya asked me puzzled.

"Because I want to rely on my own strenght and it wouldn't be fair for me to use those cards against Sora." I pointed out.

"Thanks Jason." Sora gave me his "innocent" smile. "I can't wait to Duel you, but I promise you that I won't hold anyrhing back."

"R-right.." I muttered as I began eating.

Next day quickly came and luckly for me I didn't have any nightmares regarding The Supreme King which was first time in a few weeks.

We all cheered for Gongenzaka and Yuya who won their Duels agains Ankokuji Gen and Sawatari Bingo respectivtly.

I was backstage waiting for my match to be announced. I took out 5 cards from my Deck which were Winged Kuriboh, Neos, Flame Wingman, Avian and Burstinatrix.

Flashback

We were outside of Mieru's School and I didn't want to confese my 'problems' to my friends.

"Aren't we friends?!" Yuzu asked making me stop. "And friends don't keep secrets from each other Jason. You can trust us."

Flashback ends

"I guess that I will tell them everything when Battle Royal starts." I said to myself as I pocked my cards again.

"Next up is today's third match!" Circus Hitler announced as a screen showed pictures of Sora and I. "You Show Duel Schools's Yuki Jason VS Shiun'in Sora!"

We both slowly walked to our side of the field.

"Please applaud for these two Duelists." He said and everyone was happy to do so.

"Gooo Jason, Sora!" Principal cheered.

"Give it your all!" Gongenzaka yelled.

"Do your best you two!" Yuya shouted.

"I will satisfy the crowd as Yuya did." Sora stated as he waved cheerefuly to the crowd.

LDS Control Room

"It's still hard to belive that he refused to use Pendulum cards, even if you went out your way to make it for him." Nakajima said.

"It's fine." Reji replied. "This way we can seenhis own strenght."

"Time to see Yuki Jason, how strong you truly are." He thought.

Back at the Duel

I took out my Deck from Deck box and smiled.

"All right guys, this is it." I said as spirits of all my monsters appeared next to me. "Our trie path begins here."

"The Action Spell is... The City of Future: Heartland." Circus Hitler yelled as field began to change into a futuristic city. Even if I was unfased, I knew that same cannot be said for Kurosaki back in the Control Room.

"I'd be more exicted if we were in a town of sweets though..." Sora said as he looked around. "But crowd is enjojing it, so it seems okay, right?" He asked me, but was taken a bit by suprise at my serious face.

"Sure..." I muttered as I activated my red blade Duel Disk.

"What's with Jason?" Yuzu wondered a bit troubled. "He is never this serious."

"Maybe the pressure is geting to him?" Yuya theroised.

Sora activated his own Duel Disk.

"Alright everyone!" He waved to entusiastic crowd. "Cheer for me like you did for Yuya!"

"Duelists locked in battle!" I began chanting

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field!" Sora continued.

"Behold!" I yelled.

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Sora said.

"ACTION…" Entire crowd joined in.

"DUEL!" We both shouted as Action Cards scattered aroudn entire field.

"Get your Game on!"

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Sora: 4000 LP x5

"I will take the first move." Sora said as he slamed a card on his Duel Disk. "I summon Furnimal Bear!" A pink bear with white wings appeared on the field.

ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800.

"Look mommy!" A girl in a crowd pointed out. "A bear!"

"So cute." Most of the crowd said.

"And I have something even cuter." He smiled as he slamed another card on Duel Disk. "I can Summon Furnimal Sheep when there is another Furnimal monster on the field." A sheep with yellow fur materilised.

ATK: 400 / DEF: 800

"I set a card and end my turn." He said as a card appeared briefly on the field. "You're up. I'm looking forward to facing your new Deck." He smiled.

"That's right!" Tatsuya yelled.

"We will be able to see Jason-oniichan's new Heroes." Ayu added.

"Shivers!"

Jason: 4000 LP x6

Sora: 4000 LP x2

"I draw!" I yelled as I drew my card with no emotions.

"Aquos." I said in a low tone as spirit of Aqua Dolphin appeared next to me.

"That's right Jason! Now let's win this." He said and I nodded.

"I Summon my new Hero!" I declared making crowd cheer. "Making his debut on Planet Earth! Come forth Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!" A huge wave of water splashed the field as my new/old monster materilised.

ATK: 600 / DEF: 800

"A new Hero?" Yuzu said as she looked at Aqua Dolphin.

"Awesome!" Yuya exclaimed while kids cheered.

"It's great and all, but I expected something more then 600 attack points." Sora said somewhat dissapointed.

"Then how about this." I inserted a card in my Duel Disk. "I play Fake Hero. With this card I get to Summon Elemental Hero straight to the field." I held up my card.

"Is that?" Sora yelled entusiasticly while Reji narrowed his eyes from Control Room.

"I'm going to Summon HIM! My Elemental Hero Neos!" I held up my card and a galaxy vortex appeared high in the sky and from it came a warrior in a white armor with red lines across his body and a blue orb in a center of his chest. He had one big spike coming from his head and two more spikes coming from his elbows.

ATK: 2500 / DEF 2000

"Elemental Hero Neos..." Yuya said in shock.

"Awesome!" A kid in crowd exclaimed "A real superhero!"

"What is this!" Nico Smiley yelled. " It would seem that Yuki Jason got some new cards for his Deck!"

"That's his true Ace.." Yuzu muttered.

"I activate Aqua Dolphin's effect." I decleared as I grabed an Action Card and Aquos blasted a sonic wave towards Sora's cards.

"What's going on?" Sora demanded.

"By sending a card to my graveyard." I send an Action Card that I got a moment ago. "I get to check your hand, then destroy one monster who's attack points are less then monster I control and then you take 500 points of damage." Sonic wave blasted Sora's card which was Furnimal Lion.

Jason: 4000 LP x3

Sora: 3500 x2

"There it is! An impressive abilty that gave Yuki Jason a small advantage."

"It won't last for long!" Sora growled.

"What's with Sora?" Yuya said. "He's not acting like himself.

"Wow. Dude chill out." I gave him a fake smile. "This is a game after all."

I gained a devious smirk after that. "A hunting game and this time you're the prey."

"What is he talking about?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Go Aqua Dolphin Neos! Contact Fusion!" I yelled as my two monsters jumped in the air.

"It can't be!" Masumi stared in suprise.

"What is it Masumi?" Yaiba asked. "What's this Contact Fusion all about?"

"I really don't know." She said making Hokuto and Yaiba fall over anime style. "They don't teach that at LDS."

"Contact Fusion..." Reji muttered imtrigued.

"You probably know, but I will explain everything to our audience." I turned to astonished crowd. "Neos and Neo-Spacian can fuse without power of Polymerization by shuffling themself into my Deck."

A bright light occured and from it came a 'new' Hero.

"Meet Elemental Hero Aqua Neos." I said with a smile.

ATK: 2500 / DEF : 2000

"Astonishing!" Nico Smiley yelled. "I've never heared about Contact Fusion, but it seems like a really nice ability that will give Jason and edge in this fight."

"So what?" Sora said somewhat angry. "He's not that strong."

A blue sphere came for Sora's cards and send two of them to the graveyard.

"Aqua Neos discards two random cards from your hand." I explained as his card bursted.

Jason: 4000 LP x3

Sora: 3500 x0

"Sora doesn't have any cards in his hands!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"But what's with Jason?" Yuya wondered. "He Duels more violently."

"And he isn't even giving Sora a fighting chance." Gongenzaka added. "Did something happened between them?"

"Not that I know of." Yuya replied looking worried.

"Time to try out my new card." I thought as I looked at my Spell Card.

"I activate Equip Spell Cosmic Armor." A card showing Flare Neos being enveloped in colorful aura appeared.

Soon the same colorful aura enveloped Aqua Neos. "I can only equip this card to a Neos Fusion Monster and it gains 600 attack points."

ATK: 2500-3100 / DEF: 2000

"Tch!" Sora yelled as he started looking for an Action Card.

"Aqua Neos attack his Furnimal Bear!" I declared and Aqua Neos rushed to deliver a punch to his monster.

"I play Action Magic: Avoid!" A barrier protected his monster. "With this your attack is negated."

"I place a card facedown and end my turn." I said.

"Thanks to my Cosmic Armor my Neos won't shuffle itself in Extra Deck." I thought.

"Incredible. Yuki Jason emptied Shiun'in Sora's hand while bringing out a strong Fusion Monster. How will he respond to this?" Circus Hitler said.

"Jason, Sora.." Yuzu whispered as she continued watching the Duel.

Jason: 4000 LP x1

Sora: 3500 x1

"Well I guess that I should go all out, since you're doing the same." Sora said with a smirk.

"I draw!" He yelled.

"I will pay you back double for that!" He bit his lolipop. "I activate Pot of Greed." He drew twice more.

"I Summon Edge Imp Scissors."

ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800

"It's scary!" One of the girls in crowd cried.

"When I Summon it I get to return one Furnimal Monster I control back to my hand." Furnimal Sheep returned back to his hand. "And then I get to Summon another Furnimal monster from my hand." He slammed a card on his Duel Disk.

"I summon Furnimal Owl!" He yelled as a stuffed owl appeared.

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000

"When this card is Normal or Special Summon I can add a Polymerization from my Deck to my hand." He smiled deviously as he took desired card from his Deck.

"Fusion!" Kurosaki growled from Control Room while Reira got behind Reji in fear.

"It would seem that Shiun'in Sora has a Fusion Summon of his own prepared." Nico noted.

"Make sure the spotlight is on me!" He waves to crowd as a few reflectors shined him "The fun has just begun!"

"Ohh! He used one of of Sakaki's catchphrases."

"Jeez, That guy." Yuya smiled.

"He really likes you." Yoko noticed.

"Why so serious?" He said with a cute smile. "Lossen up a bit."

I just stared at him with a serious look that made him feel uneasy.

"What's wrong with Jason-oniichan?" Taysuya asked.

"He gives the bad Shivers."

Fine.. Be that way.." Sora took a card from his hand.

"So you showed me your Fusion Summon" He activated his Polymerization. "Now it's my turn!"

"I fuse my Edge Imp Scissors, Furnimal Owl and Furnimal Sheep!" He yelled as his three monster swirled into colorful Fusion Vortex.

"Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Death-Toy Scissors Tiger!" Sora chanted as a greenish Tiger- like toy with scissors sticking out of his chest appeared on the field.

ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1200

"Shiun'in Sora peforms a Fusion Summon of his own!" Nico Smiley announced.

"Nice job Sora!" Yuya cheered.

"Thank you!" He waved once again cheerefuly.

"Now I activate my face down!" A card fliped face up. "Death-Toy Draw! When I summon a Death-Toy Fusion Monster I am allowed to draw cards equal to Fusion Materials used to Summon that monster." He drew three more cards.

"Next my Death-Toy Sccisors Tiger effect activates!" He declared with a sadistic smile. "I can destroy cards on the field up to the number Fusion Materials used for Sccisors Tiger Summon." He pointed at my Aqua Neos and facedown. "I will destroy that annoying Aqua Neos and that facedown of yours."

My two cards were destroyed creating a cloud of smoke, but I still had an emotionless look on my face.

"Mommy that Hero got destroyed!" Little girl in the audience cried.

"Without his Monster, Jason is open for an attack!" Principal yelled.

"Tough guy, huh." Sora bit his lolipop. "Let's see if you'll look like that after my attack..."

He wanted to attack, but smoke cleared revealing Neos in attack mode and Aqua Dolphin in defense mode respectivly.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

ATK: 600 / DEF: 800

"It would seem that Yuki Jason's two monsters are back, but the question is how?" Circus Hitler asked looking at my two monsters.

"How are they back?!" Sora growled.

"Simple." I showed him Cosmic Armor. "When a Neos monster equiped with Cosmic Armor leaves the field, I am able to Summon its Fusion Materials from my Deck." I placed my Equip Spell in my graveyard slot. "And after that I get to draw a card." I drew my card an looked at it before I placed it in my hand.

"Damn it!" Sora cursed as he grabed an Action Card that was near him. "I activate Action Card Piercing Sword. With this one of my Monsters can deal a piercing damage, also for every Furnimal or Death-Toy monster on my field, Sccissor Tiger gains 300 atack points."

ATK: 1900-2200 / DEF: 1900

"Battle!" He declared. "Death-Toy Scissor Tiger destroy his Dolphin!" Scissor Tiger came to Aqua Dolphin and slashed him making it scream in pain as it was destroyed.

"Sorry Aqua Dolphin.." I thought as my Life Points decreased.

Jason: 2600 LP x2

Sora: 3500 x3

"I will set a card face down and end my turn." He said as a facedown card appeared briefly.

"Now entertain me." He said and I continued to look at him with serious face.

"What's going on?" Yuzu wondered. "Why is Jason so cold?"

Jason: 2600 LP x3

Sora: 3500 x2

"I draw!" I declared. "I activate my Field Spell- Neo Space!" Heartlands sky gained characteristics of rainbow color.

"So pretty.." Ayu said in awe looking at the sky.

"With this my Neos gains 500 more attack points!" I explained as Neos got surrounded in yellow aura.

ATK: 2500-3000 / DEF: 2000

I began running and grabed a Action Card next to Heartland Tower.

"Neos!" I declared as I pointed at Sccisor Tiger. "Attack with Wrath of Neos!" Neos dashed towards Sccisor Tiger to land his trademark karate punch.

"Oh?" Sora said with a taunting smile. "You think you already won?" He activated his Trap. "Death-Toy Backup! It negates destruction of my Death-Toy monster and it increases it's attack points by 800!" Scissor Tiger was protected by a barrier.

ATK: 2200-3000 / DEF: 1200

"They're attack is same!" Ayu exclaimed.

"But only Neos will be destroyed because Scissor Tiger is protected by Sora's Trap." Yuya noted.

"Like I'll let that stop me." I yelled. "Miracle Activate!" Neos was protected by barrier of his own.

Neos continued his attack and Scissor Tiger returned the favor creating a huge explosion, but our monsters were still standing. Sadly same couldn't be said for building surrounding us.

"Ow! Sora managed to protect himself with a Trap, but Jason also didn't let his monsters attack to back fire!" Nico Smiley yelled.

"They both survived." Yuzu said.

"But the City.." Ayu looked around Action Fields Heartland that was caught in a fire which prompted her alongside entire YSDS and all people in the audience to look worried.

"You should really try harder if you want to beat me." Sora said in a mocking manner.

"Against a pathetic prick like you I really don't." I said making him growl in anger.

"Why is Jason-oniichan so mean?" Futoshi asked.

"Can it be?" Yuzu said in realisation.

"Is Jason acting this way because Sora might be the 'Evil' that Kaibaman spoke off?" Yuzu thought worringly.

"I set a card and end my turn" I announced.

Jason: 2600 LP x1

Sora: 3500 x3

"Draw!" Sora yelled. "I activate Continuos Spell Toy Pot!" A huge toy vendor appeared behind Sora.

"Now I discard a card and after I do so I get to draw a card and if it's a level 4 monster I get to Special Summon it, anything else get's send to the graveyard." He discarded a Furnimal Wing and drew his card.

"I drew another Furnimal Owl! And I Summon it." Another copy of stuffed owl appeared. "And as you know, when this guy is Summoned I can add a Polymerization from my Deck." A card poped out of his Duel Disk and he added it to hand.

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000

"Continuos Spell: Edge Nightmare Activate! Once per Turn I can Summon one level 4 or lower "Edge Imp" monster from my graveyard." A card came out of his graveyard slot. "I summon Edge Imp Scissors!"

ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800

"With my Furnimal Owl's effect by paying 500 LP I can perform a Fusion Summon without Polymerization" He declared. "I fuse Furnimal Owl and Edge Imp Scissors!" Sora declared and began chanting shortly after.

Steel blades possessed by demons! Become one with the owl and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Come forth, king of beasts that shreds all! Death-Toy Wheel Saw Lio!"

After Sora's chant was over some pretty fucked up shit came out of a Fusion Vortex. Basicaly it was a stuffed lion toy possesed by a Demon.

ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000

"That thing is really ugly." I looked at Sora as I took a nearby Action Card. "It suits you well."

"Joke all you want!" He yelled.

"With my Scissor Tiger effect all my Death-Toy monsters gain 300 attack points for every Furnimal and Death-Toy monster on the field." Scissor Tiger and Wheel Saw Lion got surronded in red aura as their attack power increased.

ATK: 2200-2500 / DEF: 1900

ATK: 2400-2700 / DEF: 2000

"I activate Wheel Saw Lio effect! Once per turn he can destroy one monster on your field and inflict it's Attack Points as damage to you."

"With this Jason-oniichans Ace..." Ayu said troubled.

"Will be destroyed.." Yuzu concluded.

"And he will lose if he takes Neos' 3000 ATK points as damage." Yuya added.

"Hmph.." I scoffed. "You really think that I'll let my best card be destroyed like that?"

Inserted an Action card I got a moment ago. "With Mirror Barrier I can negate an effect that would destroy a card on the field." Wheel Saw Lio was surrounded by a number of mirrors making it growl in anger and frustration.

"Break it down Wheel Saw Lio!" Sora yelled as his Demonic stuffed animal activated saws around its body and used them to break out of mirror prison.

"Umm..." Nico Smiley began saying troubled. "Even if it is a Solid Vision, destroying it for no reason is a little..."

"Sadistic, pyschopatic, or just plain out destructive?" I turned to him. "He can't help himself. Being stuck in that prison of school can really break you mentaly, right Sora?" I gave him a fake smile.

"School, prision?" Yuya repeated in confusion.

"I finally found someone that I could hunt.." Sora said with a twisted smile. "Too bad that it was you."

"You really can't help yourself huh Sora?" I looked at him while clenching my fist "Hurting innocents like you and Academia did to Heartland?! What good can possible come out of massive genocide that you and your 'friends' did?!"

"G-genocide?" Yuzu repeated in shock as entire audience watched in confusion.

In Control Room at the mention of Heartland Kurosaki clenched his fist in anger while Reji hardened his gaze at the Duel.

"Hahahha!" Sora laughed maniacly as he held his hand to right side of his face. "So what?! You really think that I care about those weaklings? They were just a prey for us to hunt! Nothing more, nothing less!"

"I end my turn." He said and he looked at me as I had my head held down. "What? Is pressure finally getting to you?!

At Sora's lack of concern about Xyz Dimension I felt something snap inside of me. Soon after that a gold aura surrounded me making Sora's monster back away in fear. After that I felt a burning desire to destroy everything and everyone.

"What's going on?!" Sora said astonished as his monsters continued backing away in fear.

"President!" Nakajima yelled concerned at situation unfolding.

"It's same as in the Duel I had with him.." Reji thought recaling a certaint moment in his Duel against Jason.

"AAAARGGHH!" Yuya yelled as he fell to the ground clenching his head in pain.

"Yuya!" Yuzu kneeled next her boyfriend while her bracelet let out a small pink shine.

"Are you okay?" Gongenzaka, alongside Yuya's mother, Yuzu's father and three kids rushed to Yuya to see if he's alright.

"M-my Deck." Yuzu understand what her boyfriend tried to say to her and took out Yuya's Odd-Eyes, that was shining more brightly then last time.

"Yuya's Odd-Eyes..." Yuzu looked back at me. "Is reacting to Jason?"

Somewhere in Maiami City at the same time

Yuto was standing at the City watching a Duel on a huge monitor with a confused expression when he felt a huge pain in his chest.

"T-this feeling." He clunched his chest in pain as he took out Dark Rebellion from his Deck.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Yuto wondered as shine Dark Rebellion was resonating increased.

Back at the Duel

"What's happening." A member of the crowd asked.

Cue Sad Duel Theme

"If that's the case... Sora.." I said as I looked at him with demonic gold eyes making him shiver in fear. "Make your clean neck wait!"

Jason: 2600 LP x2

Sora: 3500 x1

"I draw!" I yelled as I drew my card with as much force that I could muster.

"I activate Equip Spell: Hero's Violent Spirit." A card with a image of Elemental Hero Neos with glowing blue eyes surrounded by a gold aura appeared. Neos got surronded in same thick gold aura. "With this my Neos gains 800 more attack points and can make a second attack during each Battle Phase!"

"What?!" Sora yelled in disbelief.

ATK: 3000-3800 / DEF: 2000

"Scary card..." Ayu said.

"Neos!" I yelled as I pointed at Death-Toy Wheel Saw Lio. "Rip his pathetic monster to shreds!" He dashed towards the said monster, but Sora was quick to grab Action Card.

"Action Card: Great Escape! Now your Battle Phase immediately ends." Sora said.

"Useless..." I looked at Sora as his Action Card got destroyed.

"H-how!" He yelled demanding an explanation.

"When a monster equped with Hero's Violent Spirit battles you can't activate cards or effects."

"Impossible!" Nakajima exclaimed from Control Room while Kurosaki watched the Duel with interest.

Neos landed a swift punch at Wheel Saw Lio's head making it scream as he got destroyed resulting a few buildings around us to collapse.

"Gaahhhh!" Sora screamed s shockwaves from attack sent him flying.

Jason: 2600 LP x1

Sora: 2400 x1

"Without your Lio, your Scissor Tiger losses his additional strenght." I pointed out as his other monster got weaker.

ATK: 2500-2200 / DEF: 1900

"Neos! Bury his Scissor Tiger next! WRATH OF NEOS!" Neos leaped high in the air and landed a karate shot, cuting Scissor Tiger in half.

BOOOMM!

"AAARGHH!" Sora yelled from pain and he hit a nearby wall.

Sad Duel Theme Ends

The force of my attacks resulted in entire Heartland to be influrged in more fire then before. Screams of shocked and scared audience could be heared but I didn't paid any attention. At that moment I just wanted to demolish Sora and make him pay for everything that he did.

Jason: 2600 LP x1

Sora: 800 x1

"Stop it!" Yuya pleaded as he ignored the pain the best as he could. "This isn't Dueling!"

"To think that one of Academia's migtiest soldiers is such a pushover..." I said in a dissapointing tone. "Pathetic.. I end my turn and with it I can draw a card thanks to my Hero's Violent Spirit's effect.." I drew my card.

"A-amazing move..." Nico Smiley said. "Even if he faced two really strong monsters, Jason Yuki managed to overcome them and inflict serious damage to Sora. Will he be able to turn this around?"

Sora got up weakly from the floor only to realise that a building in which he crashed was coming down on him.

"Look out!" Nico Smiley yelled. "The building is collapsing!"

"SORA!" YSDS crew yelled in unsion worried for their friends safety. Sora gathered as much strenght as he had left and leaped from one falling part of building to another and eventualy got out of there safely.

"What's with that movement?" Principal asked in astonishment.

"Jason!" Yuya yelled clenching his chest in pain making me turn my gold eyes to him.

"H-His eyes..." Yuzu looked at me in fear.

"Remember what you said to us the first time you arrived at You Show?" Yuya shouted making me remember a very important detail that I said when I first met them.

Flashback

"The whole point of Dueling is to be the best that you can be, beliving in yourself and your deck and most importantly to have fun." I said looking at my deck with a smile.

Flashback ends

"This isn't you Jason! Wake up!" Yuya shouted.

"That's right." Yuzu clasped her hands. "Jason we know belives that Duels are supossed to be fun."

"And he makes fun of Yuya-oniichan and Yuzu-oneechans hair." Ayu added.

"T-that's right..." I held my hand to my head trying to supress King's influence and miracleously I did so.

Gold aura began fading and soon I regained full control of my body. My eyes turned back to my usual green and I looked at Sora who had his sadistic smirk.

"It's your move." My voice sounded usual making my friends sigh in relief.

"He is not scary anymore.." Ayu said relived.

"Are you okay Yuya?" Yuzu asked her boyfriend as she helped him up.

"Y-yeah.." He said in a weak tone.

"I could swore that my bracelet began shining when Jason turned berserk earlier." Yuzu thought looking at her bracelet troubled.

Jason: 2600 LP x2

Sora: 800 x2

"I draw!" Sora yelled. "I activate my Toy Pot effect! I discard my second Furnimal Wing and draw a card and if it's a level 4 or lower monster I get to Summon it." He drew his card and slammed in on his Duel Disk. " I Summon Edge Imp Chain!"

ATK: 1200/DEF:1800

"By banishing my two Furnimal Wings in the graveyard..." He placed his two cards in Banished slot. "I get to draw 2 cards, but in this case three since I plan to destroy Toy Pot also." His Toy Pot bursted into tiny particles.

"Excellent.." He thought. "Now I can finally destroy him."

"I Summon Furnimal Octo!" A stuffed cute octopus appeared on the field.

"Once per turn I can add one Furnimal or Edge Imp monster from my graveyard to my hand." He took desired card from his graveyard. "I choose my Furnimal Bear that you discarded at the begining of our Duel."

"Next my Continuos Spell Cards: Edge Imp Nightmare effect activates allowing me to Summon my Edge Imp Scissor from graveyard!"

ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800

"Polymerization Activate!" His Edge Imp Chain and Furnimal Octo swirled into colorful Fusion Vortex and Sora began chanting.

"Demonic imp. Become one with the devil apostle and show us you new powerful form! Fusion summon! Come out! Sea devil that steal freedom and pulls everything into the darkest depths of the sea. Death-Toy Piton Kraken!" A huge (and ugly) demonic kraken appeared on the field.

ATK: 2200 / DEF: 3000

"An excellent Fusion Summon performed by Shiun'in Sora! How will Yuki Jason respond?!" Circus Hitler yelled.

"I activate Death-Toy Factory! His new Spell Card shined. "With it by banishing a Fusion Card in my graveyard I can perform a Fusion Summon!" He put his Polymerization in his Banished slot. "By banishing Polymerization I fuse Furnimal Bear and Edge Imp Scissor!" He clasped his hand as he began chanting once again.

"Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Death-Toy Scissors Bear!"

ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1800

"You're finished!" Sora yelled maniacly. "By preventing Piton Kraken from attacking you directly I can send one monster you control to the Graveyard." Tenticles shooted towards my Ace Monster, resulting in its destruction.

"Neos!" I shouted in frustration.

"If Jason doesn't do something he will be in a serious disadvantage!" Yuzu said while clasping her hands as if praying.

"Death-Toy Scissor Bear attack him now!" Scissor Bear launched itself at me, but I was quick to react.

"I play my Quick Play Spell: Flute of Summoning Kuriboh." Winged Kuriboh appeared in Defense Mode making everyone in the audience adore his cutness.

"He is so cute!" One kid in audience said.

Soon children's cries could be heared after he was destroyed.

"Thanks pal.." I smiled at him.

"Still my Scissors Bear effect activates: Equiping Kuriboh to him and gaining his attack points." Scissor Beat searched my graveyard and absorped Winged Kuriboh who squeeked in fear.

ATK: 2200-2500 / DEF: 1800

"Damn!" Sora pounted like a child. "I will get you next turn, I set a card and end my turn."

"Why is Sora acting that way?" Gongenzaka asked.

"I never seen him this annoyed before." Yuzu said worried.

"Don't worry guys!" Sora waved to the crowd. "I'm not letting it bother me for real, I'm just having fun!" He shot me a glare and continued running.

Jason: 2600 LP x3

Sora: 800 x0

"I draw!" I looked at my new card that was practicaly Pot of Greed for Neo-Spacians. "I activate my Spacian Neo Draw!" A card showing one person holding 1 "Elemental Hero Necroshade" card with 2 offering hands as if being given a trade option: The left one contains 1 "Elemental Hero Neos" and a "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" and the right one contains 1 Pot of Greed.

"With this card I can dicard one 'Hero' or 'Spacian' monster like mine Hero Gardna to draw two more cards." I dicarded Hero Gardna and drew twice more.

"Yo!" I heared a voice calling to me and looked the card that I drew. It was Neo-Spacian Dark Panther.

"Dark Panther.." I muttered confused as spirit of Dark Panther appeared next to me.

"No it's Simba from Lion King." He answered in sarcastic matter.

"Really.." I mused in a fake dissapointing tone. "I like Mufasa better."

"Everyone likes Mufasa better.." He sighed. "You know what to do?"

I nodded "Play a Children's Card Game."

"That's right. Now let's win this." Dark Panther dissapeared and I slamed its card on my Duel Disk.

"I Summon Neo-Spacian Dark Panther." Dark Panther growled as it appeared on the field.

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 500

"Don't worry Kuriboh.." I looked at my worried Duel Spirit that was absorbed in Scissor Bear. "I will get you out of there in no time."

"Look mommy, a kitty." A young girl in the crowd exclaimed.

"Well, your mommy is a pussy." Dark Panther joked making me laugh.

"You summoned a cat?" Sora laughed. What is it going to do? Scratch me?"

"Something like that." I smirked. "Dark Panther effect activates: I can target one monster you control and Dark Panther copies it's Attack, Defense and Special Abilities." Dark Panter's eyes glowed purple as it disinegrated and took shape of Piton Kraken.

ATK: 2200 / DEF: 3000

"No way..." Sora said in shock.

"They're the same..." Yoko noted.

"To have an effect like that.." Gongenzaka muttered.

"I activated copied effect of Piton Kraken!" Dark Panther/Piton Kraken shooted tenticles towards Scissor Bear resulting in it's destruction and my Kuriboh beeing freed. "By preventing it from attacking you directly it can send one monster on your field to the graveyard."

"Tch..." Sora grunted annoyed.

"Glad to have you back pal.." I smiled as spirit of Winged Kuriboh appeared and jumped on my shoulder happy.

"I activate my Equip Spell: Neo Energy!" Dark Panther glowed a white aura. "With this my Neo Spacian gains extra 800 Attack Points."

ATK: 2200-3000 / DEF: 3000

"If this attack goes through..." Tatsuya said cheerefuly.

"Jason-oniichan will win!" Ayu concluded.

"Dark Panther! End this!" Dark Panther launched its attack towards Piton Kraken.

"Action Card!" Sora declared. "Attack Force Activate!"

Due to Attack Force his Piton Kraken gained 600 Attack Points.

ATK: 2200-2800 / DEF: 3000

"AARGHH!" Sora yelled as his monster still got destroyed but at least he was still in the game.

Jason: 2600 LP x1

Sora: 600 x0

"Incredible!" Nico Smiley yelled entusiasticly. "With a single monster Jason Yuki managed to beat two strong Fusion Monsters like it was nothing."

"And that kids..." I turned toward cheering crowd "Is proof that Extra Deck Summons aren't as big deal as people say it is." I turned back to Sora who was weakly geting up from the floor.

"Dark Panther's effect will be in affect as long he's present on the field. I end my turn." I concluded.

"Amazing!" Hokuto said in astonishment.

"He took out two powerfull Fusion Monsters like it was nothing." Yaiba added.

"He really is interesting." Masumi muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Yaiba asked her and she blushed.

"N-nothing!"

"You..." Sora weakly said. "...Really are pissing me off!"

"How many times did you destroy my monster already?!" He yelled in outrage tone.

I pretended to count on my fingers before I responded. "It think that this was fifth. Why? Are you keeping track of how awesome of a Duelist I am." I smiled.

"Don't mock me!" He yelled. "I am going to completly destroy you, alongside every Xyz Scum hiding here!"

"That pathetic little..." Kurosaki growled.

"There they go again..." Gongenzaka rolled his eyes.

"Hmph.." I scoffed. "You say that, but I sense fear inside of you." Sora took a step back.

"Now you really now how it feels to be hunted." I said while glaring at him.

"Aren't you geting carried away?" Sora asked geting back his sadistic/amused grin. "Don't even joke about that." He took out his lolipop and bit it making it break. "This is a game you know, there is no need for me to get serious, it's the same thing with my friends." He began laughing.

"They were a prey for us to hunt! Prey for our hunting games!"

"Hunting... Games.." Yuya repeated in shock.

Jason: 2600 LP x1

Sora: 800 x1

"I draw!" Sora yelled.

"I activate Death-Toy Fusion! I banish Scissor Bear, Piton Kraken and Scissor Tiger in my graveyard to Fusion Summon!

"Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Destroy and root out the plebeians who dare rebel against you! FUSION SUMMON!" Sora clasped his hands.

"Come forth and appear, chimeric fusion of all toys! Death-Toy Mad Chimera!"

A huge demonic toy having charactericist of all its Fusion Materials appeared on the field making all audience terrified at its apperance.

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000

"Trap Activate! Death-Toy Absorbation." His face down fliped up. "I can only activate this Trap During my turn. With this card I can Equip one monster in your graveyard to my Death-Toy Monster and Equiped monster gains its attack points." He had a evil grin on his face.

"I choose Elemental Hero Neos." My graveyard shined and Neos got absorbed into his Mad Chimera.

ATK: 2800-5300 / DEF: 2000

"5300 Attack Points?!" Nico Smiley yelled.

"You dare use my Hero to power up your satanic teddy bear!?" I shouted.

"When Mad Chimera battles you can't activate any Spell or Trap Cards!" Sora said.

"Begone by the power of your monster!" THIS IS THE END! Death-Toy Mad Chimera attack!" His teddy bear opened his mouth and launched a rocket towards my Dark Panther (because satanic teddy bears can do that).

"Hero Gardna effect activates." A spirit of a warrior resembeling Necro Gardna appeared in front of Dark Panther blocking the attack. Huge explosion occured making everyone to cover their eyes. When they opened them, they saw my Life Points unscatered and Dark Panther standing on the field unharmed. Field on the other hand was completly obliterated. A nice a peaceful City truely turned into a battlefield.

"Stop it!" Yuzu pleaded.

"What happened?!" Sora demanded.

"How quickly you forget.." I showed him Hero Gardna. "This card was sent to the graveyard by Spacian Neo Draw's effect. By banishing it, I can negate your monsters attack and end the Battle Phase. After that I draw a card." I drew my card and Sora looked really pissed.

"Damn you! Still I activate my Death-Toy Absorbation effect! After Damage Calculation I can destroy it and monster Equiped to my Death-Toy monster." Neos returned to my graveyard. "And you take damage equal to attack of monster destroyed by this effect."

His Trap glowed and fired a blue beam towards me. Beam caught up to me and I screamed as I fell to the ground clenching my chest in pain.

Jason: 100 LP x2

Sora: 600 x0

"Jason!" YSDS Crew yelled as entire Action Field got enveloped in more fire.

"I need to find an Action Card to prevent his Dark Panther/Paton Kraken effect that destroys a monster." Sora thought as he leaped towards rubble of Hearland Tower and found an Action Card that turned out to be Mirror Barrier.

"Perfect.."

"I end my turn. Now draw your last card so that I can end this."

Jason: 100 LP x3

Sora: 600 x0

I got up from the floor and drew my card.

"Let me ask you a quick question Sora.."

"What is it?!" He growled as we got surrounded by more fire.

"If Professor gives you order to hurt Yuya or Yuzu.. Would you do it?" At my question Sora took a step back while Reji and Kurosaki narrowed their eyes.

"What is he doing?!" Nakajima yelled alarmed. "This wasen't part of the plan."

"He is testing him.." Reji readjusted his glasses. "To see how loyal he truly is to Academia."

"Hurt us?" Yuya thought aloud.

"Why would he do that?" Yuzu looked concerned.

"So Sora?" I continued looking at him. "If Professor gives you order that clearly states that you have to hurt Yuya and Yuzu would you fufil your mission despite them treating you like family?"

A moment of silence passed by and tension grew each passing second. Only a small noise of fire could be heared as everyone waited for Sora to give his answer.

"I live to accomplish Professors and Academia's goals..." Sora half shouted. "If he gives me that mission I WILL fufil it to the end no matter what the cost!"

"Is he really..." Yuzu teared up.

"Sora..." Yuya looked down unable to comprehend the fact that his friend want's to hurt him for some 'Professor'.

"You're a idiot." I said as I pointed at him.

Cue Theme - Impossible Victory

"First you think that Genocide you and your friends did is right, justifing it that you want to build Utopia. Then you destroy Heartland demolishing it to nothing!"

"How do you even..." Sora began saying but I cut him off.

"Let me talk!" I snapped pointing at worried Yuya and Yuzu in the crowd.

"They accepted you like a true friend, NO like a member of the family and you just say that you want to hurt them for some idiotic goal Professor has?!"

"Kurosaki lost his sister to you guys. Furthemore he and Yuto also lost EVERYTHING THEY CARED FOR!"

In Control Room Kurosaki and Reji clenched their fists while Reira looked scared at my outburst.

"Jason.." Yuto muttered as he continued watching the Duel through monitor.

"I always belived and still do that Duels are supossed to be about having fun and bringing smiles to everyone like great Yusho Sakaki did." I clenched my fist. "Everyone in Xyz Dimension thought same. They dueled for fun and thrill of it until you jackasses attacked them for NO REASON AT ALL!"

Everyone fell silent at my declaration while Sora looked at me uneasy.

"You can't possibly understand Sora.. The pain, sorrow and sadness when you lose someone precious to you. When you feel like a part of you has been riped out of you." I looked at him with murderous glare. "When you have to live with the fact that you could have prevent that! That you could have saved him, but couldn't because some deranged pychopat decided to hurt the one close to you for their own personal amusment!"

"Jason.." Yuzu let out a tear that streamed down her cheek and hit the floor.

"So don't tell me that this is a game! DON'T TELL ME THAT THIS WAS SUPOSSED TO HAPPEN BECAUSE OF SOME DELUSIONAL DREAM PROFESSOR HAS FOR A UTOPIA! True Utopia cannot be achived with bloods of so many innocent people scattered in Xyz Dimension. It simply can't and deep down you know that.."

"I activate Continuos Spell Neos World!" A card that made entire sky turn into a galaxy vortex appeared. "With this I can Summon my Elemental Hero Neos from my Graveyard." From galaxy vortex a white beam hit the ground in front of me as Neos returned.

"Thanks to Neo Space he gains additonal 500 Point boost."

ATK: 2500-3000 / DEF: 2000

"Now I can simply attack with Neos and Dark Panther and end this..." Sora looked troubled. "But I want you to perish by the same Summoning Method with which you caused so much harm."

I held up my hand. "Neos, Dark Panther Contact Fusion!" Dark Panther returned to its original form and jumped with Neos in a galaxy vortex together.

A bright light occured making everyone to cover their eyes. After light died down a warrior resembeling Neos in a black and white armor appeared. It had a red orb in middle of its chest with three claws in each of its hand respectivly.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"With Elememtal Hero Dark Neos, once per turn it can negate an effect of monster you control.." His Mad Chimera took a knee almost feeling like its power had been drained.

"And with Neo Space my Neos gains extra 500 attack points."

ATK: 2500-3000 / DEF: 2000

"T-this can't be!" Sora shouted as he looked at his Mirror Barrier Action Card that was practicaly usless in this situation.

"Judging by your look I would say that Action Card that you got earlier won't help you here." Sora growled as Dark Neos let a streams of Black energy flown out of him, damaging enviroment around us in the process.

"Elemental Hero Dark Neos attack Mad Chimera!" Neos leaped towards Mad Chimera, piercing it through its chest with it's claws.

"Quick Play Spell Activate: Neos Fighting Spirit!" I yelled as dark aura around Neos increased. "With this card one of my 'Neos' or 'Neo-Spacian' monsters gains attack points equal to monster it battles." At my declaration Sora gasped. "And you can't activate Spell, Traps or Monster effects until the end of damage step."

ATK: 3000-5800/ DEF: 2000

Mad Chimera got surrounded by dark aura and screamed in agony and pain as it got destroyed. A huge explosion occured making Sora fly in a nearby building. He slowly got up as a small huge explosions around him continued to happen making every member of audience watch in shock.

"Stop this!" Yuya yelled "The Dueling I belive is about making people smile. This isn't right!"

A building came down on Sora, but before he could get out of the way it fell on him making a huge cloud of dust. Action Field dispearesed and final result was shown.

"Sora!" Yuya yelled as Yuzu gasped at the sight they just saw.

Jason: 100 LP x1

Sora: 0000 x0

Theme Impossible Victory ends.

Circus Hitler got up scared and announced the final result.

"W-winner is Yuki Jason!" He announced but crowd didn't cheer. How could they? After everything that happened I don't even expect them to.

I slowly approched unconcious Sora and looked at him.

"Nice Job.." Reji said through my Duel Disk. "Come back to my office for us to discuss about your addition to the Lancers. As for Shiun'in Sora he will make a experiment for us to understand Academia."

I looked at Sora with a blank expression and turned around and began walking away.

"W-wait.." Sora's weak voice could be heared and I looked at him.

"The match isn't over.."

"Your Life Points hit zero." I pointed out. "That is as over as it can possibly get."

"There is no way that I can lose.. To someone who sided with Xyz Scum." He looked at me with desperate face.

"Begone... Runt.." I ignored his further bickering and continued walking towards Reji's office.

"Wait! Don't run away! Again.." His vision became blury. "Duel me... Again..." At that last comment he passed out.

"Sora!" Yuya yelled as Yuzu and he tried to get to Sora, but guards wouldn't allow them.

"SORAAA!"

DAM DAM! It is all over! This Chapter of course. :)

First of all I would like to thank Chronofang12 for making Spacian Neo Draw and Drago for making Neos World.

If any of you have any nice ideas for some new Elemental Hero or Neo-Spacian cards please post them in reviews and I might use them in this story.

That swearing that Jason did to Gen was inspired from ShadyVox Yugioh GX Abridged episode 14. :)

# Shady_come_back.

So Jason and Sora aren't friends anymore. So sad.. But they will reconsile in Synchro Dimension when Sora stop being a deranged psycho.

And Dark Panther's personality will be really funny over the course of this story. He always striked me as funny spirit that cracks dirty jokes so I will apply that in here. Plus he will try to put moves on Yuzu's Melodious and Serena's Moonalight monsters.

OC Cards:

Cosmic Armor - (Equip Spell)

Equip this card to one 'Neos' Fusion Monster you control. It gains 600 attack points and it doesn't have to activate its effect to shuffle itself back to Extra Deck.

When a monster equiped with this card is removed from the field you can summon it's Fusion Materials from your Deck. Then draw one card.

Hero's Violent Spirit - (Equip Spell)

Equip to one 'Hero' Monster you control. It gains 800 Attack Points and can make a Second Attack during each Battle Phase.

When a Monster equiped with this card battles your opponent cannot activate Cards or Effects until the end of Damage Step.

During the End Phase draw one card.

During each of your Standby Phase, pay 500 Life Points or Destroy this Card.

Spacian Neo Draw - (Normal Spell)

Cards Added to your hand by this effect cannot be affected by opposing effects until the End Phase of this turn.

Discard 1 "Hero" or "Spacian" monster from your hand to apply 1 of these effects:

Draw 2 cards from the top of your deck.

Add 1 "Neos" monster and 1 "Spacian" from your deck or graveyard to your hand.

You can only activate 1 "Spacian Neo Draw" per turn.

Neos World - (Continous Spell)

Special Summon Elemental Hero Neos from your hand or graveyard and every Elemental Hero Neos you control is unaffected by your opponents card effects.

All Neos Fusion monsters don't have to activate their effects to return to Extra Deck.

If this card is destroyed destroy all monsters on the field.

Neos Fighting Spirit - (Quick-Play Spell)

Activate when one 'Neos' or 'Neo-Spacian' monster you control battles. It gains Attack Points equal to monster it battles umtil the end of damage step.

Your opponent can't activate Spell, Trap or Monster effects when that monster battles.

Death-Toy Draw - (Normal Trap Card)

Activate when you Fusion Summon a Death-Toy monster. Draw cards eual to materials of momsters used to Fusion Summon that card. You can only activate one Death-Toy Draw per turn.

Death-Toy Absorbation - (Normal Trap Card)

You can only activate this card during your turn.

Target one monster in your opponent's graveyard: Equip it and this card to one Death-Toy Monster. That Death-Toy monster gains attack points equal to attack of monster equiped to it. After Damage Calculation you can destroy this card and a monster Equiped to Death-Toy monster to inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monsters attack points.

I focused mostly on Spell cards for Neos in this Chapter. Later on we will get entire NEX series and their Neos Fusion monsters.

Tell me what do you think about this Chapter in reviews, also don't forget to favorite and follow.

Next Chapter will be Jason's confrotation with Sora and him trying to prevent Yuto and Yugo's Duel only to be stopped by a 'certaint' someone.

Second Round is also next alongside Jason finally meeting Serena. :)

Until next time..

Haou.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Yeaaa! Chapter 10 and my first big milestone. :)

Warning: Big Chapter up ahead.

I don't own Yugioh Arc V or anything related to it. I do own my OC Jason Yuki.

Response to your reviews:

Shrouded Absol: Nice cards. I'll use them when King awakens

lt1023: Jason will have only Fusion Deck in this story.

suppes1: A part of him will tell them.. ;)

neostardustdragon101: Yuto and Ruri will get character development.

ClyxicRyse: Yubel will make an apperance. She is Supreme Kings guardian after all. Jason will use Evil Heroes before King takes full control of him. And I add Honesy Neos to this story eventualy.

RoyalTwinFangs: Thanks.

Drago: To be honest I'm little dissapointed that I have to use Links to play Deck that has Extra Deck. No more pure Fusion Hero Decks anymore. I'm not a huge fan of new Field Rules. The fact that you can only Summon Extra Deck Monster to Extra Monster Zone is bugging me. But still I will keep an open mind and wait for the new rules to be released before giving my full opinion.

Nice cards. I will use them in future chapters. And I agree, Neos and Neo-Spacian really needs easier way to be Special Summoned.

Well I am an unpredictible author so you really can't expect what I'll add in this story. Adding a God Card is a nice idea.

Watched Yugioh Everything theory videos and man did that make sense. Seriously why would Zarc revive previous protagonist when he knows that they will oposse him. Jokes on him. He will get a nasty suprise when he sees Jason. :)

Rayisoar5: They will have a rocky start, but will bond over time.

The Braydon is Real: Next Chapter is here! :)

bennyf5302: Trying to correct grammatical stories as much as possible. It is hard since English isn't my first language.

OCxSerena is offcial. My reason for that was that I don't want to tear other Yu boys and Bracelet girls apart.

Serena doesn't have any relationship with Yuri. Plus she and Jason are pretty much alike in terms of personality.

Chronofang12: I know right? Serena's bracelet in Anime was just blinking an nothing else, but it will have a bigger role in this story.

I might add Reji wanting to hear Jason's opinion about Youth class, but in that case he will roast them. :)

When Jason reveal that he is The Supreme King they will have mixed feelings. Someone will belive him while others will think that he's crazy

Getting rid of Jason will be Professors top priority with capturing Yuzu and Serena of course.

Guest: Lion King refrence was a joke.

Guest: He will aid Yuya in his Duel against Barret.

Chapter 10: Maiami City Championship Second Round

I was curently lying on the bed in a hotel room provided by Akaba Reji and LEO Corporation after my succesful Duel against Sora.

To be honest it was really hard to be the one who exposed Sora since we bonded over my time in this World, but it became easier when I realised what kind of pychopat he truly is this early in the series.

"Maybe I should have come clean after all." I though aloud recalling my first encounter with YSDS after my Duel with Sora.

Flashback

"Jason! Wait!" Yuya yelled as he, Yuzu and Gongenzaka ran up to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What was with that Duel? Why did you hurt Sora." Yuya asked.

"Kaibaman.." I said as I began walking away.

"You really think that Sora is the evil Kaibaman spoke of?" Gongenzaka asked.

"He is.." I replied. "Or he at least works for it. If you want more details I will explain more in the Second Round of the Championship. I began walking away leaving my shocked and concerned friends behind."

Jason.." Yuzu wispered.

Flashback Ends.

"Man..." I yelled as I put a pillow over my head. "I really want to tell them.. But.."

"You will feel much better if you just confese everything to them."

"What.." I looked up to find Neos standing next to me.

"Jason they will have to find out sooner or later.." Neos said in a calm tone. "You prolonged this as much as you could... It's time.."

"But I'm.." I looked down.

"Scared?" Neos theorised. "I do realise that, but they are your friends and after everything you've been through with them, they deserve to know."

I looked at Neos for a moment and smiled.

"You're right." I got up from my bed. "I need to tell them."

Maiami City Hospital

"Me and Yoko-san will walk kids back home." Shuzo said. "Take care of Sora." They began walking.

What do you think?" Yuya asked Yuzu.

"Huh?" She said.

"Kurosaki is the culprit for the serial attacks on LDS. I saw him take out members of their top team right in front of my very eyes. And you, Yuzu?" Yuya said,

"I saw Masumi get into a dangerous situation while she was chasing the culprit. Jason was with me at the time, too… But Masumi…" Yuzu thought about Masumi's behavior before Championship started.

"The one she had been chasing was one of them?!" Gongenzaka asked in shock.

"I don't know why Masumi would say something like that.. But Yuto said that they're attacking LDS to save their comrade."

"Yuto..." Yuya repeated in a low tone.

"Then Yuto is the one who attacked Sawatari!" Gongenzaka realised. "Why didn't you say anything about it? If you said the truth Yuya would be cleared of suspicion. Don't tell me that you doubted Yuya!"

"That's not it!" Yuzu defended. "Yuya doesn't even use Xyz.. But.."

"Yuto.." Yuya interupted. "A man that looks like me. The same man that would dissapear when your bracelet shined, right?"

"Dissapear?" Gongenzaka repeated confused.

"I don't know why Yuto would vanish whenever this bracelet shone..." Yuzu looked at her bracelet troubled. "But Jason.."

"What does Jason have to do with this?" Yuya asked.

"When Jason dueled Sora.. I noticed that my bracelet shone.. It wasen't shining bright as when Yuya and Yuto would be close, but it was still noticible." Yuzu explained.

"Now that you mention it.." Yuya took put his Odd-Eyes. "My Odd-Eyes also shined whenever Jason's eyes turned gold. I also felt a huge pain in my head and wasen't able to focus."

"Can this have anything to do with Duel Spirits?" Gongenzaka wondered aloud.

"It can be... Maybe Yuya's Odd-Eyes is reacting to Jason because they're connected in a way." Yuzu theorised.

"Jason did say that he would explain everything in the Second Round.." Yuya sighed. "I guess that we will just have to trust his judgment."

"But I still don't understand why would he be so hostile to Sora.." Gongenzaka put his hand on his chin.

"Like he said earlier Sora might be connected to 'Evil' that Jason has to stop." Yuzu pointed out. "He wouldn't hurt anyone without a reason."

"Did you guys asked Sora from where did he come from?" Gongenzaka asked.

"No."

"Whenever we would ask him, he would dodge the question.." Yuya said.

"What about Jason?"

"He did explain as much as he could... Defintely more then Sora." Yuzu said.

"But the way he talked about Kurosaki lossing his sister.. It really got me thinking."

"About his friend?" Yuya concluded her thought and Yuzu nodded.

"Friend?" Gongenzaka thought aloud.

"That's right." Yuzu confirmed. "Jason always talked about a friend that taught him how to Duel, but whenever I asked him to tell me more about him he always turned serious and said that he doesn't want to talk about it. He did say that he will say more about him when he's ready.."

"But how does Kurosaki and Yuto fit in this story?" Yuya asked.

"Maybe they're Schools are rivals.. With Kurosaki's and Yuto's School's Xyz Summon against Sora's Fusion Summon." Gongenzaka said.

"Maybe..." Yuya's eyes widend. "Kurosaki and Yuto are trying to save a comrade that was captured by Sora's group!"

"Their comrade is Kurosaki's sister. "Yuzu cleared up. "That's what Yuto said.

"Does that mean that he joined LDS to fight against Sora and his group, but Masumi said that he's been with LDS since the start, so why would he attack LDS to get his sister back?" Gongenzaka screamed in frustration. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"We will let Jason explain.." Yuya said to his friend and girlfriend. "There has to be a bigger power then a simple fued between Schools."

"Where did he go!" A guard yelled running around panicked.

"Contact headquoters!" One of the guards ordered. "Tell them that Shiun'in Sora escaped."

Somewhere in Maiami City

"Come on!" I yelled as I continued running through empty City.

"I have to arrive at the park before Yuto get's stuck in Yuya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well that came out wrong.. I muttered under by breath as I continued running.

10 minutes later

I came rushing to the park only to find... A piguen there...

"I'm here first huh..." I said as I took a seat at the stage and went to Youtube (on my D-Pad) and typed a familliar song.

Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard

Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard

Well back at class, they never taught us this

Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss

Tough times, hard climbs

We'll take 'em on together

Right now, let's go!

"What are you doing here?" Yuto slowly appeared from the shadows.

"What?" I looked at him ."Can't a guy listen music in peace at.." I looked at my D-Pad that also had a watch function. "...11:30 PM in a dark Central Park without being interupted." I shook my head in disproval. "Sad, sad world." I jumped out of the stage

LDS Control Room

"Is that Sakaki Yuya?" Nakajima asked.

"No." Kurosaki said. "He's my comrade Yuto."

"I see.." Reji narrowed his eyes. "I suspected that two people attacked LDS. You and 'this' Yuto?" As a response Kurosaki nodded.

With me and Yuto

"To be honest. I came here to ask you something." I turned off the music.

"And that might be?" Yuto narrowed his eyes.

"After everything that I did to prove myself.. Do you trust me?" I asked and he took a step back.

"I FOUND YOU!" A voice yelled and I looked behind Yuto to find tired and beaten up Sora.

"You found Waldo?" I said making Sora clench his fist in anger.

"Let's settle the score here and now!" He activated his Duel Disk.

"You really want to fight him with your injuries?" Yuto asked him.

"Of course!" He yelled. "All Xyz Scums, including those who sidend with them are destined to be hunted by me!"

"Talk to the hand bitch." I showed him my hand. "You got rekt in our last Duel. If you want to fight with rage and hatred you will never win."

"I don't care what you have to say! Let's Duel!

"Fine.." We both activated our Duel Disks.

"Get your game on!"

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Sora: 4000 LP x5

"This time I'll go first." I looked at cards in my hand.

"A new Hero?" I thought, puzzled at all new cards just showing up in my Deck. "Might as well get used to this.. This is Yugioh after all."

"I set a monster and end my turn."

Jason: 4000 LP x4

Sora: 4000 LP x5

"That's all.." Sora drew his card. "I summon my Edge Imp Tomahawk." A huge metal mouth appeared.

ATK: 1800 / DEF: 800

"With its effect, once per turn, by sending one 'Edge Imp' monster from my hand to the graveyard I can deal you 800 points of damage." He send his card and a white beam came for me.

Jason: 3200 x4

Sora: 4000 x3

"I attack your facedown monster!" He declared and my monster fliped face up. It was a warrior/knight in an armor made out of earth.

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2600

"Meet Elemental Hero Rock Spirit Knight." His attack was diverted and backfired at him.

Jason: 3200 x4

Sora: 3200 x3

Sora glanced at his hand trying to think what to do next.

"I end my turn.." He said frustrated.

"Sora, Jason!" Yuya yelled as he came to our side. "Is that... Yuto." He looked at him.

Jason: 3200 x6

Sora: 3200 x3

"I draw! And due to my Rock Spirit Knight effect I draw an extra card." I looked at the card I drew and smirked. "You will regret the fact that you couldn't end me in you previous turn."

"What was that!" Sora snapped.

"I Summon Elemental Hero Solar!" A warrior in a bright yellow armor appeared next to his counterpart.

ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1600

"I activate Emergency Call. With it I can add a Elemental Hero from my Deck to my hand. I choose Neos." I added my Ace Card.

"Through Solar's effect once per turn I can Special Summon Elemental Hero monster from my Hand." I showed Neos. "I Summon Elemental Hero Neos!" A galaxy vortex appeared in the sky and Neos crashed on the ground from it.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"That card!" Sora growled remembering the same card that kicked his butt in our first Duel.

"I activate my Rock Spirit Knight's effect!" I declared. "I can Fusion Summon using this card and another monster on my field as Fusion Materials."

"What?!" Sora and Yuya yelled in unision whiel Yuto looked with suprise.

"I fuse my Rock Spirit Knight with Solar." Both my monsters swirled into a Fusion Vortex.

"I Fusion Summon! Come forth! Vision Hero Adoration!" A Hero in black ninja get-up appeared on the field.

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2100

"That's a new one.." Yuya noted.

"With Adoration's effect I can target one Hero Monster I control like my Neos. Until End Phase of this turn your monster losses Attack and Defense Points equal to my Neos' Attack Points" I explained as Sora's monsters power decreased noticabely.

ATK: 1800-0000 / DEF: 800-0000

"No! I can't lose again!" Sora yelled in frustration.

"You just did! Neos attack!" He leaped towards Tomahawk. "WRATH OF NEOS!" He landed a hard punch to him destroying it the same instance.

Shockwaves that resulted pushed Sora back on the floor.

"SORAA!" Yuya rushed to his friends but he pushed him off.

"Stay back Yuya!" Sora shouted. "This is my fight."

Jason: 3200 x4

Sora: 700 x3

"Vison Hero Adoration..." I began saying, but Sora's Duel Disk began glowing signaling his return to Academia.

"Stop!" Sora pleaded as he tried to remove Duel Disk from his arm. "I don't want to go yet! Until I defeat him I can't go back to Academia!" Sora turned into blue paricles as he wraped from Standard Dimension.

"Sora!" Yuya yelled in mix of shock and confusion.

"I totaly won that Duel!" I declared as I deactivated my Duel Disk.

"What's going on!" Yuya demanded. "What just happened?"

LDS Control Room

"He ran away back to his Dimension.." Kurosaki looked at the screen.

"Rather then running away it's more likely... That he was forced to go back. It was probably progaramed into his Duel Disk." Reji speculated.

With Yuya, Sora and I

"He went back to his own Dimension..." Yuto said.

"Went back?" You repeated confused.

"Yes.."

"What's this this ridicilous garabage you've been spewing?" Yuya yelled. "Are you saying that there are more Worlds then this one?"

"That is correct." Yuto nodded.

"Stop screwing around!" Yuya snapped. "There is no way that I'm going to belive that!"

"Tell that to Xyz Dimension.." I finally spoke up.

"Xyz.. Dimension?" Yuya repeated.

"Yuto will better explain.." I motioned to him. "After all, he did went through a hell because of Fusion Dimension."

Yuto nodded and began speaking.

"People from Academia are invaders.. They attacked Xyz Dimension and kidnapped my best friend's little sister."

"Xyz Dimension.."

"That's what Academia calls it." Yuto clarified. "Just as they use Fusion Summon, people of our World use Xyz Summoning. But it was never used for fighting. Our Duel were to make people smile and have fun. Unitl that day... The day Academia attacked..."

Kurosaki and Reji clenched their fists back in the Control Room at the mention of Academia.

"They turned one person after another into cards.." Yuto said with a sad expression.

"I can't belive that!" Yuya gasped. "Duels to take over worlds?"

"The world is larger than you percive it to be." Yuto said in a cold tone. "There are many things happening in places unseen.."

"If there is Fusion Dimension and Xyz Dimension.. Does it exist?" Yuya asked.

"It certinately exists: The Synchro Dimension.." Yuto said. "It's still a mystery as why the worlds are divided by Summoning Methods."

"Then our Dimension.." Yuya said to Yuto. "What is it called?"

"Standard.." Yuto answered. "The foundation of everything that exists, the central world."

"Jason.." Yuya turned to me. "What is your part in all of this?" Yuya asked making me feel uneasy.

"I know that Kaibaman said that you have to stop a great 'Evil'. Is that Academia?" Yuya asked me.

"Kaibaman?" Reji narrowed his eyes from Control Room.

"Fine.." I sighed. "I have to start from begining."

"Before I came to City I was having a terrible nightmare that convinced me to join Maiami City Championship."

"And that was.." Yuto asked.

"I was in a life-death battle against a Demon.."

"D-Demon?!" Yuya repeated.

"That's right." I nodded. "I lost that Duel and after I woke up I noticed that my Elemental Hero Neos glowed." I took out my Ace Card. "The card communicated with me."

LDS Control Room

"What is he talking about?" Nakajima asked from Control Room.

"Is he for real?!" Kurosaki growled. "You actually recruited a lunatic that talks to his cards?!"

"He is telling the truth..." Reji said in a low tone.

"Brother..."

"Sir is this.."

"You actually belive this crap?!" Kurosaki yelled.

"A few years ago, when I decided to fight my father I found one of his old files.." Reji said, ignoring Kurosaki's outburst.

"Old files?" Kurosaki narrowed his eyes.

"It contained hypothesis stating the likelihood of Duel Monsters having souls. I thought it was just foolish speculation back then but it seems like they were right about them." Reji said.

"Sir... So when our cameras caught Yuki Jason talking to himself.." Nakajima said.

"He was most likely talking to this Duel Spirits.." Reji pushed his glasses up. "It's a interesting phenomenom... Interesting phenomenom indeed."

Back with Yuto, Yuya and me

"Yuya already knows this, but Duel Monsters are more than a Card Game."

"What do you mean?" Yuto asked.

"Duel Monsters dates back to Ancient Times.. Where Egyptian used real monster and real magic for battle. This Duels were called 'Shadow Games'. And if you eventualy lost Shadow Game your life came to an end." I turned to shocked Yuto.

"Certain people have ability to communicate with Duel Spirits: Souls of very monsters that resides inside their respective cards. I'm one of those people, but I am more special then others..."

"In what way?" Yuto and Yuya asked in unision.

I sighed.

"Here goes something..." I muttered.

"Yuya.. You noticed my eyes glowing honey gold color during my Duel with Sora and Reji?" I asked and Yuya nodded.

"Truth is..." I wanted to say everything to them, but at that moment a green light occured. Screen in Control Room lost connection due to main circuit being disconnected.

"All cameras in the area are not responding Sir!" One of the male workes in LDS said.

Light died down and we saw a man our age in a white helmet and suit with a white D-Wheel standing a couple feet from us.

"Dammit!" Yugo cursed. "What is this thing doing here?" He took off his helmet revealing face same as Yuya's only with blue eyes and yellow and blue hair.

"Who the hell are you and what's wrong with your hair?!" I yelled. "It's really weird."

"What do you mean?!" He snapped, glaring at me. "My hair is normal. It's not weird!"

"I think you'll find it is."

"It's not!"

"IT IS!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" He yelled, now compeletly pissed.

"IT IS TIMES 10!" I pointed at him. "So what's your name."

"My name is Yūgo." He said in a calm tone.

"Fusion?" I said making him slam his fist on his D-Wheel.

"It's not Fusion! It's Yugo! Dammit!" He snapped.

"Fusion Recovery?"

"Yugo!"

"Fusion Gate?!"

"YUGO!"

"Owww.." I came to a realisation as I snapped my fingers. "I get it know."

"Thank God.." He sighed.

"Fusion Recycling Plant!" I pointed at him with a small chuckle.

"IT'S YUGOOO!" He shouted. "NOT FUSION THIS, FUSION THAT! IT'S YUGO! Y-U-G-O!"

"You go where?" I wondered aloud.

"Screw you!" He turned to Yuto. "I finally found you bastard! Let's settle this!" He cracked his knuckles. "We may have been interupted the first time, but this time I'll beat you for good!"

"Fine!" Yuto activated his purple blade Duel Disk. "I will take you on, Pawn of Fusion!"

"Pawn of Fusion?" Yuya said as he glanced back at Yugo.

"What do you mean by Fusion?! What's wrong with you people?! It's Yugo! Stop getting it wrong!" Yugo activated his own Duel Disk that was attached to his D-Wheel.

"Wait!" I yelled as I began running to them. "This is a big misunderstanding!"

"AAARGHH!" I fell to my knees while I clenched my head in pain.

"Jason!" Yuya rushed to my side and kneeled down to me.

"What's with him?" Yugo asked.

"Are you okay?" Yuya helped me getting up.

"T-this feeling." I said trying to ignore the pain as best as I could.

"Hahahah.." I could hear a sinister voice inside my head. "You really think that I'll let you stop this now of all times."

"Supreme King!" I muttered in a low tone.

"Supreme King?" Yuya thought. "That's the same name that Kaibaman called him during their Duel. What does it mean?"

"T-they'll kill eachother.." I stated.

"Kill?!" Yuya yelled alarmed.

"That's the point..." Supreme King laughed. "Best way to get rid of that imposter is when he's finally one. It will save me a great deal of trouble of tracking down each individual."

"Stop it..." I pleaded as a gold aura surrounded me once again and my eyes turned in demonic gold shades.

"J-Jason!" Yuya took a step back and he alongside Yuto and Yugo grabbed their chest in pain.

"W-what's happening.." Yuto said.

"STOP IT!" I shouted from top of my lounges as gold aura began increasing around me, pushing Yuya to the floor in the process. This continued for about 10 seconds and then it suddenly stopped.

"I.." My eyes turned back to my usual green color as I colapsed to the floor again.

"Jason!"

The Duel with Yuto and Yugo went like in episode 37. They went Berserk and summoned their Dragons resptecitvly. Yuto lost because he held back and intrusted Dark Rebellion to Yuya.

"Duels... With smiles.." He said with a sad smile. "And please tell Jason... That I trust him..." With that last statment he was absorbed.

Yuya passed out and Yuzu arrived. She saw us both unconcious on the floor and called for help.

Fusion Dimension - Duel Academia.

The Professor just watched Sora's memories that he recquired ever since the boy got wraped back to Fusion Dimension. To say that he was shocked was a huge understatment. After he saw Duel Sora had with Jason he was quite concerned.

"So... He does have Elemental Hero Neos after all.." Professor thought. "There is no mistake now. HE IS Yuki Judai's reincarnation. But why didn't he got reincarnated in Fusion Dimension?"

"He went to world of Duel Spirits and dueled spirit of Duel Monster, Kaibaman and it even warned him about threat that is approching our world. However, question is is he talking about me or Zarc?"

Professor pressed a button on his throne and a huge green generator with thousands of cards was showed. He sat up and looked at the generator with arms behind his back.

"And those eyes..." He recalled Sora's memories that he saw when Jason unleashed Supreme King's power against Sora and even his son Reji.

"Is Supreme King somehow reincarnated inside of him.. But how can that be?!" Professor clenched his fist in frustration.

"When Zarc destroyed everything and gave himself the name Supreme King... I searched for a meaning of that title."

"According to History Books back in the Original Dimension: Supreme King was a ruler that could control Duel Spirits and a wielder of Gentle Darkness, a mysetrious power that created Universe and eventualy saved it from Light of Destruction. Spirit of The King reincarnates over time to protect the World of evil Light, which would explain why Zarc had so much power and how he claimed that he can hear voices of Duel Spirits.." He gritted his teeth.

"But how could it got reincranted in Yuki Jason also?! It doesn't make any sense. But if this King is as destructful and power hungry as Zarc was.. Then the King's host has to be destroyed as soon as possible!

At that moment Yuri walked in with his evil looking grin.

"You asked to see me, Professor.." He asked, bowing as a sign of respect.

"Yes."

"After investigating situation on Standard, through our agent's memories... We obtained some interesting informations."

The montior showed picture of Yuzu.

"She might be the fourth piece that I am seeking. Her name is Hiragii Yuzu and you will bring her to me."

"Of course, Professor." Yuri bowed.

"Also regarding Hero Duelist that you have to eliminate.." Yuri's ears perked up at that. He himself became very interested in that Duelists abilities. Professor became really paranoid ever since he showed up and Yuri was more and more hungry to Duel him each assing day.

Unknown to any of them, a girl in red jacket with indigo hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes was easdroping on their conversation outside the Throne Room.

"When you go to Standard to confront him, take as much as reinforcments as possible with you." Professor said in a calm, but firm tone.

"Is that really necessary Professor?" Yuri protested. "I know that this Duelist might be a threat to our plans but I assure you I am more than..."

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" He yelled making Yuri flinch at his outburst.

"I understand." Yuri said as he bowed again. "I apologize."

"You're dissmised." Yuri nodded and began walking to the exit of the Throne Room.

Indigo haired girl hid behind the pillar hoping that she won't be disscovered.

After Yuri was gone she came out of the shadows and narrowed her eyes at the situation.

"Serena-sama.." A tall man with a stocky build said. He had gray, spiky hair swept back, and crimson eyes. He wore a gray jacket with and he had a black eye patch over his right eye.

"Barret!" Serena whisper-shouted. "Don't scare me like that!"

"My apologizes.." He said in a firm voice. "What were you doing in the Throne Room? Did Professor wanted to see you?"

"No.." She scoffed. "I was just easdroping to find more information about that Hero Duelist that he wants to eliminate.."

"I heared about him.." Barret nodded. "He seems to be the talk of entire Academia. And a huge threat to Professor goals if he would send his right hand man Yuri to eliminate him."

"Well he won't get his chance." Serena said. "To prove myself to Professor, that I deserve to fight on front lines, I will get rid of him." She began walking away. "For good..."

Standard Dimension

"Where am I." I stood up weakly with blurry vision.

"Is Yuto..?" I said as I jumped out of my bed to find that I was back at Sakaki Residence.

"Damn it!" I punched my tigh in anger. "How could I have let him take control of me like that?!"

"It is not your fault Jason." Neos, Flame Wingman and Kuriboh appeared.

"You tried to prevent it, it's not your fault..." Neos pointed out.

"But it was because of me..."

"Like you already know Yuto isn't really dead. He got absorbed into Yuya." Neos looked at me. "After everything is over he will come back."

Kuriboh squeeled in and I gave him a sad smile.

"I guess so.."

Suddenly a knock on my door could be heared.

"Jason?" Yuya called out. "Me and Yuzu want to talk to you. Can we come in?"

"Yes, you can." I said and they opened the door and entered the room.

A couple moments of silence passed by before Yuya finally spoke up.

"You said that you'll explain everything when Second Round of Championship begins, that is today." Yuya said.

"Yuto mentioned more Dimensions then this one... Are you from a Different Dimension?"

"No." I replied. "Like I explained to Yuto and you already: The reason why I came to this City and qualified for Championship was because Neos guided me here." I showed them my Ace Card. "An Evil is threating our world and I was choosed to stop it."

"Evil being Academia?" Yuzu asked. "Then Sora..."

"That's right." I nodded my head in approval. "Sora was agent sent here to investagete this Dimension."

"But Sora is our friend!" Yuya yelled.

"Yuya.." I sighed.. "Sora is just misguided. Most of Academia students are. Professor makes them go through rough training to make them a Perfect Duel Soldiers for their army."

"But why did you.." Yuzu hesitantly said.

"Hurt him?" I speculated. "To prove myself to Kurosaki Shun and Akaba Reji."

"Prove yourself? What for?"

"That I'm not with Academia.. Kurosaki and Reji gave me a chance to prove myself by beating Academia Soldier which was Sora. I didn't want to hurt him that bad, but as you saw rage took control of me.."

Yuzu looked at her bracelet troubled.

"Before that Yugo guy interupted us.. You said that you'll explain to me why you lose control and why your eye color turns to gold." Yuya said and I looked down.

"Well..."

"Jason!" Yuzu yelled making me and Yuya to give her a suprised looks. "No more secrets! You can trust us." She turned to her boyfriend. "Right Yuya?"

"That's right." He nodded. "We are friends and friends don't keep secrets from each other."

Kuriboh appeared to encourage me and I smiled at him.

"You know how Kaibaman called me Supreme King.." I asked and they nodded.

"Well.. Supreme King is a spirit of great and powerful warrior from the past. He posses power known as Gentle Darkness and uses it to control Duel Spirits."

"And what does this have to do with you?" Yuzu asked with a worried look

"Because over time The Supreme Kings spirit always reincarnates in a new vessel. And now that vessel is me."

"What?!" Yuzu and Yuya yelled in unison.

"I'm not done yet.. His main goal is to control everything and everyone and won't stop at nothing to achive the said goal. He is cold and ruthless and won't care for anyone that he sacrifice to get what he desires."

"So when your eyes turned to gold.." Yuzu said.

"He was trying to take me over..." I said in a sad tone making them gasp. "He always takes an oportunity when I'm spiritualy and emotionaly weak and tries to take control of me by force. But thanks to my Duel Spirits and you two in my Duel against Sora, I was able to fend him off for now."

"But why was my Odd-Eyes reacting to you?And why did Yuzu's bracelet shined when Supreme King tried to take you over?" Yuya asked showing me his Ace Card.

"Yuzu's bracelet... Shone when Supreme King tried to take me over?" I thought. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I really don't know." I admitted. "But something bigger is in store for all of us so we have to be ready."

"So what do you have to say about all of this?"

We stood there for a few minutes as I waited for their response.

"Jason.." Yuya smiled at me. "It's okay. This won't change our opinion about you in any way."

"What?!" I was at loss of words at Yuya's declaration.

"Yuya is right." Yuzu placed her hand on my shoulder. "You are our friend and I we will help you overcome this. It must have been really hard to confese this."

"It was." I admitted, felling like a heavy burden got removed from my chest.

"By the way.. Yuto said that he trusts you." Yuya took out Dark Rebellion. "But he's..."

"What happened?" I asked, faking curiosity.

"After he lost the Duel against that Yugo guy, he dissapeared." Yuya looked down. "He was trying to protect me."

"I'm sure that he's fine." I said with a sad smile. "He seemed like a tough guy that can take care of himself, so I'm sure that he will be fine, wherever he is." I put my hand on Yuya's shoulder.

"Thanks.." Yuya said.

"More importantly, you have Dark Rebellion? That's so cool. Wanna trade for it?" I asked and Yuya imediately put the card back in his pocket.

"No." Yuya answered simply. "Yuto entrusted this card to me."

"Aww.." I wined. "Come on..." I took a bunch of Fusion Support Cards from my red bag (Like Judai's from Chapter 1).

"I have Polymerization.. Polymerization, Polymerization, Polymerization, Polymerization, Polymerization, Polymerization..." I looked through my cards making Yuya and Yuzu chuckle. "Another Polymerization, Mushroom man, Polymerization..."

"Sorry.." Yuya laughed a little. "No can do."

"I know." I put all cards back in the bag. "What do we do now?"

"Let's go to the stadium." Yuya suggested. "Second Round is about to start."

"Yea!" I yelled entusiasticly. "Time to show everyone power of Neos!" I grabbed my Deck and we all left my room together.

"I must say Jason, that Contact Fusion was pretty awesome." Yuya complimented as we hanged out at the lobby of the stadium waiting for Second Round to start.

"Your new Deck is really great Jason." Yuzu added with a smile. "Who knows, maybe one day you will be able to teach me Contact Fusion."

"Patience young student..." I did my best imitation of Master Splinters voice. "You will get there."

"YUYAA, JASOON!" Gongenzaka cried waterfalls as he embraced Yuya and me tightly. "I, the man Gongenzaka have never been so happy! Do you know how worried I was during this last couple days?"

"Crushing... Spine.." I cried in pain as Yuzu laughed

"We were all really worried." Principal nodded. "Like 'What would we do if Yuya and Jason don't wake up'."

"Then I would have to find another person to taunt about his ridicilous hair." I chuckled.

"I wish that I didn't wake up." Yuya cried comical tears

"Yuya-oniichab, Jason-oniichan." Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya ran up to us.

"Yuya-oniichan, Jason-oniichan! You're okay!" Tatsuya yelled in happines.

"I was so happy I got the Shivers."

"Now if Sora comes back, You Show Duel School will be back to normal!" At Ayu's statment all of us looked down, feeling gloom again about matter regarding Sora.

"Darling!" Mieru exclaimed with hearts in her eyes launching herself at Yuya. Yuya swiftly ducked making her crash to the ground and walked to Hokuto, Masumi and Yaiba.

"Savage.." I muttered as I walked to them as well.

"Sakaki Yuya..?" Hokuto said in suprise before he gained an arrogant smirk. "Came to watch my next Duel? What were your thoughts after witnessing my full power? I'm on a different level from when we fought la-"

"I definetly need to keep an eye for him." I thought. "I can at least save him from Serena, despite him being a dick sometimes."

"I want to talk to Kurosaki." Yuya interrupted making Hokuto fall over anime style.

"Not happening." Yaiba said. "He won't give you a time of his day. He barely talks to us."

"Yuya." I adressed him. "There is no point in searching for Kurosaki now.. He will explain everything when he's ready."

Yuya seemed hesitent at first, but eventualy agreed.

"Well, since we're all here why not come watch my next match against Kachidoki Isao." Yaiba told us, as he alongside Hokuto and Masumi walked away. "I won't dissapoint."

BUT he did. Yaiba got shut down 4000-0 and was beaten by Isao's brutal style of Dueling. I, as a trained Mixed Martial Artist was enraged and at some level offended that someone would use Martial Arts in that sort of fasion. From severe injuries he obtained Yaiba was hospitlized immediately.

"That little fucker!" I said in a low tone.

"Can't wait until Dark Rebellion crushes him!" I thought.

"All Duelists who have advanced, please put your registration cards into your Duel Disks." Nico Smiley requested and we all did so.

YSDS saw who their opponents were.

"My next opponent is Tanegashima Yuzo from Surprise School." Gongenzaka announced. "My match is the first one tomorrow."

"I'm up against Naname Mikio of the Duel Girls Club two days from now." Yuzu said.

"What about you, Yuya-oniichan?" Tatsuya asked as he glanced at Yuya's Duel Disk.

"You're Dueling Kachidoki Isao?!" Tatsuya exclaimed in disbelief.

"It'll be alright." Yuya declared with cheereul attitude. "Yuto told me to make people smile through my Duels and that's exactly what I intend to do. I will Duel with the Dueling I believe in!"

"That's the spirit!" I said giving him thumbs up.

"Who are you Dueling Jason?" Yuzu asked, glancing at my Duel Disk.

I showed them my Duel Disk and they gasped.

"T-that's Black Dragon School's Yamato Namazaki." Gongenzaka said in shock.

"One of the Duelist that people say will win this tournament." Tatsuya added.

"It will be cool." I smiled. "As long as I have fun, I don't really care who my opponent is."

"Jason is right." Yuzu said with a small smile. "We can't forget to have fun!"

"Let's show them our Entertainment Duel!" Yuya said and we all nodded.

Tommorow came really fast and first up was Gongenzaka's Duel which he won with ease. I hanged out with my friends at the stands waiting for next Duel to be announced.

"Yo numbskull.." Dark Panther appeared next to me. "You do realise that your 'bae' Serena is about to Duel Hokuto in a while?"

"WHAT?!" I yelled as I got up from my seat, geting a few weird looks from the audience.

"What's wrong Jason?" Yuya asked me.

"There is still time before your match.." Neos appeared next to Dark Panther. "You have to stop her."

"Do you know where she is?" I asked to seemingly nothing, which resulted in a few awkward comments coming from audience.

"Jason.." Yuzu got red from emberassment. "People are staring."

"Of course." Neos nodded at my question in approval. "She cornered him in a First Stadium. Hurry!"

"Listen Yuya, Yuzu." I turned to them. "I need to take care of something, but I promise that I'll be back for our Duels." With last statment I began running to First Stadium leaving confused YSDS behind me.

"Jason wait!" Principal yelled, but I was long gone.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me while dialing a number on my D-Pad.

"Yuki Jason?" Akaba Reji spoke through D-Pad.

"Akaba Reji.." I said inbetween breaths. "Academia Soldiers are here."

"What?!" He rose up from his chair back in the Control Room.

"Two of them, they cornered Shijama Hokuto in the First Stadium. I'm going there as we speak."

"Inform me when you arive there." He said in a low tone. "To know when to seal the exits so that they can't escape. I will be there shortly after.."

"You got it." I hanged up and continued sprinting hoping that I'll make it in time.

While Later

"So here I am." I said to myself as I ran again through empty hall of the First Stadium.

"Turn left.." Neos said and I did so. I stopped at his directions and heared a loud noise coming from one of the garages. I slowly opened the door and saw Hokuto facing a bulky guy which was Barret and a girl in a red jacket with indigo hair and green eyes which probably was...

"WAIFU!" I thought to myself with hearts in my eyes when I saw Serena in front of me. She looked so beautiful.

"Calm your hormones down.." Dark Panther said with an exausted expression. "She's too good for you anyway.

"You're the one to talk.." I scoffed. "I heared that you tried to put moves on Yuzu's Melodious monsters and they shut you down like production of Dubbed Season 4 of Yugioh GX."

"Even the best sometimes fails..." He said in a proud tone.

I turned my gaze back to Serena. I just couldn't stop looking at her. I mean she was THE Serena. We got like 30-40 good episodes with her and I liked her more then Tea, Rebecca, Blair, Kotori and even is some cases Alexis. Plus she was smoking hot, but what else to expect from Yugioh Anime. Just look at Akiza for crying out loud.

"I told you already.." Hokuto backed away from her in fear. "I don't know anything about Xyz Remaints or whatever!"

"Don't lie!" Waifu yelled back as she activated her Duel Disk. "If you won't talk willingly, then I'll make you!"

"This is my cue.." I thought as I pushed garage door open with force.

"King of doors!" I yelled getting attention from everyone present in the room.

"Yuki Jason?!" Hokuto exclaimed in suprise as I stood between him and Serena.

"Hokuto, you should leave." I told him, looking at Serena and Barret. "This guys are dangerous."

"You're sure that you'll be alright?" He asked me.

"Of course. Now hurry!" I yelled and he nodded before he exited garage.

"Wait!" Serena shouted trying to get to him, but I grabed her hand, thus stopping her.

"Let go of me!" She yelled.

"Your fight is with me!" I said exchanging looks with her. "Leave him out of this!"

She pulled her hand back and we just continued staring at each other, none batting an eye.

"W-what's with this feeling..." Both of us thought.

"I don't know who you are, but if you're with those Xyz Remants I'll have to crush you first!" She backed away and activated her Duel Disk.

"Serena-sama!" Barret exclaimed. "It's my duty to protect you, let me fight."

"Barret stay out of this!" She said in outraged tone. "To prove myself to Professor I have to do this!"

"But..."

"Please Barret!" She looked at him. "I have to do this."

"Alright.." He sighed. "But if anything happens I'm going to assist you."

She turned back to me. "Like I'll need assitence against this amateur."

"That hurts..." I said in a fake offended tone. "But I'll be glad to prove how wrong you are."

"Just try it."

I dialed Reji's phone number.. "Lock all exits, don't let them escape."

"Shall we?" Both of us activated our Duel Disks.

"Get your game on."

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Serena: 4000 LP x5

"Ladies first." I offered.

"What's that supossed to mean?!" She yelled making me jump a little. "Don't you dare underestimating me just because I'm a girl!"

"Wow chill.." I tried to calm her down. "I was just trying to be polite. I can go first of you want to."

"I'll go." She looked through her hand.

"So she scolded me for nothing.." I sweatdroped. "Great.."

"Woman, huh.." Sparkman appeared on my left side

"Right.. But..." I looked at her with confused expression. "I have this feeling that I met her before.."

"Every week on Gogoanime.." Grand Mole told me.

"No.." I dissmised his thought. "It's not like that.."

"I activate Polymerization!" She activated famous Fusion Card snapping me back from my thoughts. "I fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly." Her two monsters swirled in a Fusion Vortex.

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me!" She chanted as she clasped her hands. "Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!" A woman with long red hair appeared in front of Waifu. She had purple and gold ball mask, black leggings, green dress and two daggers in her hands.

ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000

"I set a card and end my turn.." She concluded.

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Serena: 4000 LP x1

"All right!" I smirked. "I am going to show you power of my Hero Deck!"

"Hero Deck?!" Barret said in suprised tone.

"So you're.."

"I draw!" I looked at my Polymerization that I just drew.

"Perfect.."

"Time for some Fusion Action!" I activated Fusion as both Sparkman and Clayman swirled in a Fusion Vortex. "By Fusing my Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman.. I Summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" I yelled proudly as one of the iconic heroes appeared on the field.

ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1500

"Elemental Hero.." Barret looked at monster with interest.

"So you're that Hero Duelist that everyones been talking about.." Serena muttered making me look at her confused.

"Everyone?" I repeated with narrowed eyes.

"You're wanted men at Academy.." Barret added with a serious expression. "Professor wants your head."

"Say what?!" I shouted suprised.

"This is perfect.." Serena smirked. "By beating you Professor will finally acknowledge my abilities."

"You seriously want to be acknowledged by that pychopat?"

"What did you say?!" Serena growled.

"How dare you?!" Barret yelled from sidelines, feeling offended. "Professors goal is a noble one."

"A noble goal?" I chuckled. "Last time I checked destroying entire City doesn't fall into qualification of 'noble'."

I turned my gaze back to Barret. "You on the other hand seem like a disciplined and prideful soldier. Too bad that Academia got their clutches on you."

"Shut up!" Serena clenched her fist. "Professor is fighting for a Utopia! A world where everone can live peacefuly without pain and misery."

"You really are naive..." I looked at her. "Laughing like a maniac while you card innocents and destroying peoples lifes and hopes is far from noble."

"They would never do that!"

"Tell that to resident of Xyz Dimension: Kurosaki Shun." I hardnered my gaze. "He watched his comrades and friends getting carded one by one until a handful was remaining, he lost his hometown and his sister just because of this 'noble' goal Akaba Leo has." I slid a card into my Duel Disk

"I play H-Heated Heart!" A huge letter H got absorbed by Thunder Giant making it stronger. "With this my Thunder Giant gains extra 500 attack points."

ATK: 2400-2900 / DEF: 1500

I slid a card to my graveyard.

"Thunder Giant's ability activates! By dicarding one card from my hand I can destroy one monster you control with original attack points less then his." Thunder Gaint proceeded to shoot a lighting bolt at Cat Dancer.

"Trap activate: Moonlight Barrier!" A purple barrier protected Cat Dancer from Thunder Giant's effect. "I can negate an effect that destroys a 'Moonlight' monster. Then I can destroy one monster my opponent controls." She pointed at my Hero. "Like your Thunder Giant." Barrier collected all energy that my monster released and send it back at him, destroying him making me cover from resulting shockwaves. "After that I get to draw a card."

"Wow..." I muttered in disbelief. "That was awesome counter!"

"W-what?" She took a step back in suprise.

"You countered my entire move.. Nice job. I'm really impressed." I said with a smile.

"Just end your turn!" She yelled with a hint of red across her face.

"I set a monster facedown and end my turn."

Jason: 4000 LP x0

Serena: 4000 LP x3

"I draw!" She yelled. "First I will set a card facedown." A reversed card appeared briefly. "Then I activate Moonlight Black Sheep's effect in my hand: By dicarding this card I can add a Moonlight monster from my graveyard." A card slid from graveyard which she took. "I chosse Moonlight Blue Cat and I summon it!"

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

"Go Blue Cat!" She ordered and her monster dashed towards my facedown monster which turned out to be Hero Caller.

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000

"Thanks for that, when my Hero Caller is destroyed I get to Summon another Elemental Hero from my Deck." I taped on a screen, thus picking my desired card.

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense."

ATK: 800 / DEF: 1200

"Due to Hero Callers effect I can draw a card, plus 2 more because Bubbleman was alone on the field when he was summoned." I drew my cards which enraged Serena even more.

"You really are persistent!" She pointed at Bubbleman. "Cat Dancer get rid of his last defense!" Cat Dancer leaped towards Bubbleman and landed a hard punch , this destroying it.

"I end my turn.." She told frustrated.

Jason: 4000 LP x4

Serena: 4000 LP x1

"My turn!" I looked at my card and smirked.

"For him to be able to block my attacks like that.." Serena thought. "He really lives up to his reputation."

"Man, waifu is really tough.. I barely managed to survive that turn." I glanced at my hand with a smile. "But this is where my counterattack begins.

"I play Arrival of Hero!" I declared as a card showing image of Hero in a red cape walking through some sort of gate materlisied.

"With this I can Special Summon one Normal Elemental Hero from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard." A card poped up from my Deck and I showed it to her. "I Summom Elemental Hero Neos!" A white beam striked ground in front of us making Barret and Serena to cover their eyes. Light died down and Neos stood there in all of his glory.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"Next up I will Summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" Grand Mole appeared standing next to Neos.

"Grand Mole!" I pointed at Cat Dancer. "Attack her Cat Dancer."

"You got it Jason!" Both parts of drill that were on Mole's neck clicked together and Grand Mole dived into ground and made his way towards Cat Dancer.

"Are you blind?!" Serena yelled. "My Cat Dancer obviously has more attack points!" Grand Mole hit its mark and both of our monsters glowed.

"What's happening!" She demanded.

"My Grand Mole's effect is happening." I smirked as both of our monsters returned to our respective hands making Barret look in shock, while Serena hardend her gaze at me waiting for answer. "When Grand Mole battles I can skip Damage Calculation and both it and monster it battles returns to our hand."

"Tch, to think that Monster had such an effect…" Serena clicked her tongue in irritation. "

"Neos! Attack her Blue Cat" My Ace Monster dashed towards Blue Cat and destroyed it with its trademark karate punch. Resulting shockwaves pushed Serena back.

Jason: 4000 LP x3

Serena: 3100 LP x1

"Serena-sama!" Barret yelled, rushing to her side.

"Don't interfere Barret!" She regained her composure. "This is my fight." Her facedown fliped face up. "Trap activate: Moonlight Reincarantion Dance! When one of my Moonlight monsters is destroyed I can add up to 2 Moonlight monsters from my Deck." She choosed her desired cards. "I decide to add Moonlight White Rabbit and another Moonlight Black Sheep."

"I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn."

Jason: 4000 LP x2

Serena: 3100 LP x4

"I activate my Black Sheep effect once again." She slid her card to the graveyard. "Now I can add a Polymerization from my Deck, but I can add Fusion Substitude that's treated as Polymerization." She slammed a card on her Duel Disk.

"I summon Moonlight White Rabbit." A woman in black and white outfit with red outines materilised.

ATK: 800 / DEF: 800

"When this card is sucesfully summoned I can summon one Moonlight Monster from my graveyard." She showed me her card. "I summon Moonlight Black Sheep." A figure in black outfit with white bangs covering its eyes appeared.

ATK: 100 / DEF: 600

"I hope that you didn't count on your facedown to save you." She said with a serious expression "Thanks to White Rabbit effect, I can return one Spell/Trap card back to your hand." My facedown returned back to me, making me curse inwardly.

"Next I activate Fusion Substitude! Through its effect I fuse my Black Sheep and White Rabbit!"

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon!" She clasped her hands as her monsters swirled in colorfol Fusion Vortex. "Come back to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!"

ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000

"Black Sheep's effect in the graveyard activates!" She took a card that ejected from her graveyard and showed it to me it. "When Black Sheep is used as Fusion Material I get to add a Moonlight monster from my graveyard. I choose Moonlight Purple Butterfly."

"By sending Purple Butterfly to my graveyard one of my Moonlight monsters gains 1000 attack points. My choice is, obvious Moonlight Cat Dancer."

ATK: 2400- 3400 / DEF: 2000

"And to seal this Duel: I activate Moonlight Perfume. With it I'm allowed to summon one 'Moonlight' monster from my graveyard. I choose Blue Cat."

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

"You know I'm really geting tired of that card." I admited.

"How fortunate for you." Serena scoffed. "I will end your miseries now." She pointed at her Blue Cat "When Blue Cat is Special Summoned one of my Moonlights attack doubles. Of course my choice is Cat Dancer." Both her monsters got surrounded in blue aura.

ATK: 3400-6800 / DEF: 2000

"Aw crap!" I cursed.

Barret nodded his head in approval. "Excellent. With this Serena-sama will finally be recognized by Professor."

"To be honest considering your reputation Academia, I expected more."

"What excatly does Professor want with me? Why is he so stuck bend on geting rid of me?" I asked her.

"Hmph.." She ignored my question and switched to Battle Phase. "Cat Dancer attack his Elemental Hero Neos and end this!" Cat Dancer leaped towards Neos ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Jason!" Neos yelled and I nodded as I took a card from my graveyard.

"Hero Gardna effect activates!" Hero Gardna appeared in front of Neos, blocking the attack.

"What happened?!" She yelled.

"When you declare an attack while Hero Gardna is in my graveyard, I can banish him to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase." I put him in banished slot. "Then I draw a card."

"You slipery little.." She growled as she put last card in her hand facedown. "At the end of my Turn, Blue Cat's and Purple Butterfly's effect's ends and Cat Dancer attack points are reduced to normal." Cat Dancer lost blue aura surrounding her which resulted in her Attack Points to return to original stats.

ATK: 6800-2400 / DEF: 2000

"Your move.. And make it quick."

I wiped sweat off my forhead from exaustion.

"That was a close one... Hero Gardna always comes through for me, if it wasen't for him I would be a goner..." I thought as I looked at my Deck. "Still I have to be careful, I can't afford to make the same mistakes like I did in my previous moves.."

"What are you waiting for?!" She snapped making s tick mark to appear on my forhead. "I don't have all day! I still have Xyz Remants to card!"

"Hey! I'm thinking!" I yelled back. "So I would appriciate if you pipe down!"

"I will pipe down when you finally begin your turn, which by the looks of it won't be for another 2 hours!"

"Man, you really are a piece of work.." I muttered as I drew my card.

Jason: 4000 LP x4

Serena: 3100 LP x0

"I draw!" I looked my cards to figure out a strategy.

"Recap.. I have my man Neos in Attack Mode with Grand Mole in my hand. Now I could Summon Grand Mole and try to send her monster back to her hand again, but..." I glanced at her facedown. "That reversed card is really bothering me. Oh who am I kidding? I always trust my gut so why stop now."

"I Summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" I slammed my card on my Duel Disk.

"Again with him?! Serena said outraged "I won't let you. I play my facedown: Threatning Roar!" A loud beast-like roar came out of the card which made my monster back away. "You cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn."

"I could Summon Grand Neos.. But without any card to keep him on my field like my Neo-Space, it would do me more harm than good."

"I set a facedown.. That's all."

Jason: 4000 LP x2

Serena: 3100 LP x1

"I play Pot of Greed." She drew twice more. "Next I will activate my Moonlight Reload." A card showing image of Cat Dancer being traded for 2 cards appeared. "I draw a card for every Moonlight monster on my field." She drew twice more (again) and activated a familliar Fusion Card.

"Spell Card: Polymerization activate!" She declared. "I fuse my Cat Dancer and Blue Cat." She clasped her hand as her two monsters swirled in a Fusion Vortex.

"Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Supple beast that dances through moonlit fields! Moonlight Panther Dancer!" She chanted as her monster emerged. Green bangs covered her eyes and she wore a puprle and pink dress with matching purple leggings.

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500

"You really like cats, huh.." As a response to my question I only got silence from her.

"Though crowd..."

"I will Equip my Panther Dancer with Spell Moonlight Whip!" Suddenly a whip emerged in Panther Dancers right hand increasing her Attack Points.

ATK: 2800-3300 / DEF: 2500

"With this card effect one of my Moonlight Monsters gains 500 attack points." She let out a satisfied smirk. "And when Equiped Monster battles all my opponents Monster Effects are negated."

"Great..." I muttered under my breath.

"Excellent.." Barret thought.

"My Panther Dancer is able to Attack your monster twice, but when she attacks first time it won't be destroyed." She explained.

"To simplefy it I take Double Damage." I asked her and she nodded as she pointed at my Grand Mole.

"Battle!" She declared boldly. "Panther Dancer attack his pesty Grand Mole!" Her monster rushed to mine and prepared to deliver the blow with her newly recuired whip.

"Sorry guys.." I said in a low tone which was unheard to both Barret and Waifu.

"It's okay." Grand Mole smiled, followed by a nod from Neos.

"That's right. Do what you have to do." I nodded and pressed a button on my Duel Disk.

"I play my Trap: Alchemy Circle!" Card showing Swordsman of Landstar being drained of his energy while Duelist behind him in a GX Obelisk Blue blazer drew a card.

"With this all my monsters attack is reduced to zero." I explained making Serena and Barret to wide their eyes in shock.

ATK: 2500-0000 / DEF: 2000-0000

ATK: 900-0000 / DEF: 300-0000

"Idiot!" She yelled. "Are you trying to lose on purpose?! If my Attacks goes through you will lose! This is really disrespectuful..."

"Let me finish.." I winked at her. "Miss..." At my comment Serena blushed and lowered her head to hide it, but not before it was noticed by Barret and myself.

"What is happening to Serena-sama?" Barret thought. "She never acts this way."

"And I don't take any Damage from Attacks involving my Monsters." Both my monsters got surrounded by a yellow aura.

"Still.. I will attack each of your monsters twice." She stated, taking me by a suprise for the first time.

"Why would she do that?" I thought curious. "She wouldn't take her anger out on my monsters like that, Waifu isn't that kind of person. Maybe it has to do with that Equip Spell of hers."

Panther Dancer whiped Grand Mole, but he survived due to her effect the first time. She hit him with a whip second time resulting in his destruction. The same action was repeated with Neos, with him being destroyed the second time.

"Alchemy Circle's effect activates: For every monster that got his Attack Point reduced this way and got destroyed this turn I get to draw a card." I drew twice.

"Well then here is my Moonlights Whip effect: After Damage Calculation I draw cards equal to number of times Equiped monster attacked." She drew four times and to say that I was impressed was an understatment.

"I place three cards facedown and end my turn." She concluded.

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Serena: 3100 LP x2

"My draw!" I drew my card and smirked. "I play Miracle Fusion!" A brigh light occured from my graveyard as faint images of Sparkman and Bubbleman appeared from it."

"With Miracle Fusion I can Summon a Elemental Hero Fusion Monster by banishing its materials from my graveyard." I placed both of them in Banished Slot and took a card that shooted out my Extra Deck.

"By banishing.." Serena muttered, watching the situation unfolding.

"I Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elemental Hero The Shining!" A warrior in white armor appeared on the field. It had gold outlines on his armor with couple red orbs around his upper body.

ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2100

"Thanks to his ability he gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero that is Banished. There is Sparkman, Bubbleman and Hero Gardna that is always treated as Elemental Hero." Faint images of my Banished Monsters appeared behind The Shining making it stronger.

ATK: 2600-3500 / DEF: 2100

"He is stonger than Panther Dancer!" Barret stated an obvious fact.

"Now Shin..."

"Trap activate!" Serena interupted. "Moonlight Flash!" Image of the card was Cat Dancer blasting a stream of energy towards Big Shield Gardna. "When I control a Moonlight monster I can destroy one card on the field and inflict you 500 points of damage." She pointed at my Monster. "Your Shining is no more." A beam shooted out of the card and striked my monster making it scream in pain before it was destroyed.

Jason: 3500 LP x4

Serena: 3100 LP x2

"Tch.." I grunted in annoyence as I covered myself from the smoke. "I play The Shining effect!" I took 2 cards from my Banished slot. "When this card is destroyed I can select up to 2 Elemental Hero Monsters from my Banished Zone and add them to my hand. I chose Bubbleman and Hero Gardna."

"I Summon Bubbleman to the field."

ATK: 800 / DEF: 1200

"When he is the only card on my field when he's Summoned I can draw two more cards from my Deck." I drew my cards with a smile on my face.

"Why are you smiling?!" She yelled. "Be serious for once."

"Sorry, it's just..." I smiled even more. "This has been a really fun Duel, despite high stakes involving it. You're really strong."

"Fun, huh.." She had an uniterested look on her face. "Such childish beliefs... Fun has no room on battlefield."

"You're only saying that because you never actually enjojed your Duels.." At my sentence she took a step back. "But let's get back to our Duel. I play a Warrior Returning Alive and with it I can add a Warrior-type Monster from my Graveyard, like my Neos." I added my Ace to my hand before I continued.

"Next I will play Bubble Shuffle! I can activate this card when an Elemental Hero Bubbleman is on my field. I switch my Bubbleman and one of your Monsters to Defense Mode..." Both our Monster kneeled.

DEF: 2500

DEF: 1200

"Then I can sacrifice Bubbleman." He bursted into particles as I held up a Card.

"...To Summon my Elemental Hero Neos!" A small spark of light occured and Neos jumped out of it.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"And what did that move accomplish?" She asked me uniterested in my move. "Your Hero still can't destroy my Panther Dancer."

"Let's change that." Field Spell compartment opened and I slammed a card onto it. "Field Spell: Neo Space activate!" Enviroment around us began changing, geting characteristic of rainbow color. "With this card out my Neos gains 500 Attack Points."

ATK: 2500-3000 / DEF: 2000

"Go Neos!" He leaped high in the air and went straight for Panther Dancer. He hit her hard on the head making her scream before she shattered.

"Tch.." She gunnted in annoyence, pressing a button on her Duel Disk. "Trap activate: Extra Shave Reborn! If a monster I controled that was originally in the Extra Deck was destroyed: I can summon one Monster from my Graveyard with a lower level then Destroyed Monster." A card poped out of the Graveyard and she placed it on her Duel Disk.

"Return to me! Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Her Ace appeared, standing across from Neos."

ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000

"Not bad.." I placed a card facedown. "I end my turn

Jason: 3500 LP x3

Serena: 3100 LP x3

"I draw!" She glanced at me. "This guy isn't half bad.. I can see why Professor considers him a threat. For him to make such a comeback after I destroyed his monster.."

"Hey! I yelled to her. "I know that I'm pretty and all, but your staring is really making me uncomftorable."

"What was that?!" She yelled in annoyed tone while she blushed a little. "Proud and respectful Duelist like myself would never have any interest in a lowlife like you!"

"Yeah, yeah.." I nonchalantly replied with a devious grin on my face.

"I play Fusion Recovery!" She stated. "Now I can return one Polymerization and Fusion Material from my Graveyard back to my hand. The Material I chose to add is Moonlight Blue Cat!"

"Continous Spell: Moonlight Shine." A card showing a picture of Blue Cat shining on a moonlight appeared.

"With this card effect, once per turn I can Special Summon one Moonlight monster from my Hand." She took her desired card and showed it to me. "I Summon Moonlight Blue Cat!"

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

"As you already know when Blue Cat is Special Summoned one Moonlight Monster ony field gets his Attack Points Doubled." Her Cat Dancer got surrounded in a blue aura.

ATK: 2400-4800 / DEF: 2000

"This again.." I muttered.

"Battle!" She yelled. "Cat Dancer strike down his Neos!" Her monster ran up to Neos and kicked it hard taking a huge chunk of my Life Points.

Jason: 1200 LP x3

Serena: 3100 LP x2

"Your Monster will survive this first Battle, but nevertheless this will be the end for you. Cat Dancer finish him off." She prepared to land her second and possibly last Attack.

"Trap Activate! Hero's Guard!" Neos was surronded by a invisible force filed and survived the attack, but resulting shockwaves pushed me back on the floor.

"AAARGHHH!" A explosion occured that shook entire garage. Entire place was covered in smoke with me on my back, with broken coccyx.

"What's going on?!" Barret wonder aloud. Smoke cleared revealing me standing there with couple of visible injuries, but still with some Life Points remaining.

Jason: 50 LP x3

Serena: 3100 LP x2

"How do you still have Life Points?!" Serena yelled. "Tell me!"

"Lady.. *gasp* Let me catch my breath.."

I did so and revealed Elemental Hero Clayman that I placed in my Banished Slot on my Duel Disk.

"Hero's Guard.. I can prevent one destruction of my Elemental Hero and half the damage by banishing one Elemental Hero from my Graveyard."

"So you survived on a whim.." She clinged her tounge in annoyence. "It's your move."

"Even Akaba Reji didn't give me this much trouble.." I looked at her.

"You really are something else..."

"Praising me won't help you in this situation." She said in a cold tone. "On my next turn you will be finished and I will prove that Academia is Supreme."

"Is that so..." I smirked at her.

"Please.." She scoffed. "With only 50 Life Points there is not much that you can do."

"The Duel isn't over until the last card is played." I looked at my Deck with a smile. "As long as I put my faith in my Deck. There is no way that I will lose!"

Jason: 50 LP x4

Serena: 3100 LP x2

"I draw!" I drew my card with as much strenght that I could muster.

"I activate Spacian Neo Draw! Now I discard Hero Gardna..." I placed him in my graveyard. "... And draw two more cards."

"Contact Transformation?" I thought feeling quite intrigued at the card I drew. "This could actually work.. But first..."

"I will play my R-Rightous Justice. Now I can destory Spell or Traps equal to the number of Elemental Hero monsters on the field. My choice is obviously your facedown." Her card bursted.

"Next I Summon my Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!" Glow Moss materilised next to Neos.

"Neos, Glow Moss! I held up my hand high in the air! "Contact Fusion!"

"Contact Fusion!" They yelled in unision as a galaxy vortex appeared on the celing. Glow Moss and Neos both jumped into it creating a huge light making everyone to cover their eyes. After few seconds light died down and Glow Neos stood in their place. He had a spear in his right hand and red orb and outlines around his body.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"How do you know how to perform Contact Fusion?!" Serena yelled, demanding a answer.

"I had this cards ever since I know about myself." I simply explained and I wasen't lieing. GX was and still is my favorite series with Jaden as my favorite protagonist. Concept of Elemental Hero was so cool for me and it got even better when they added Neos and Neo-Spacians. I always had a connection with them in some sort of strange way and I guess that now I know why.

"Anyways.. Let's finish this Duel." I pointed at Blue Cat. "My Glow Neos effect activates: I can destroy one face up card on the field..." Neos formed a sphere in his hand and threw it at Blue Cat, destroying it. "... And his effect activates depending on the type of card: Since it was Monster my Glow Neos can't attack this turn."

"And what did that accomplish?" Serena said with emotionless expression. "If you attacked you woud be able to deal me at least little damage..."

"I'm not done yet.." I held up a card and placed it in Spell/Trap card zone. "Quick Play Spell: Contact Transformation activate!" A card with a image of Elemental Hero Flare Neos envelop by yellow light, transforming has appeared. "With this I can send one Neos Fusion Monster like my Glow Neos to the graveyard." Glow Neos was enveloped by same yellow light which made everyone present to cover their eyes.

"What's this.." Serena muttered.

"By sending Neos Fusion Monster to the graveyard. From my Extra Deck I can Summon one Monster with the same name as the Monster choose to sacrifice."

"Summoning that way from Extra Deck?!" Barret exclaimed shocked. "Impossible!"

Glow Neos began to change. Light died down and a completly new monster stood across from Serena. It still had characteristics of Glow Neos, but difference was noticabel. He was bigger then Glow Neos and his hair was spikier with yellow eyes. Like his downgraded version, he had a red orb in the middle of his chest and red outlines around his body.

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2300

"Meet Elemental Hero Twinkle Neos." I said proudly as I pointed at Cat Dancer. "Like Glow Neos, Twinkle Neos also has an effect that destroys a card and I choose to destroy your Cat Dancer." Twinkle Neos threw his spear at Cat Dancer and destroyed it.

"And then half of your Monsters original ATK is added to Twinkle Neos." I concluded with a smirk.

"What?!" Serena took a step back as my Monsters attack power increased.

ATK: 2800-4000 / DEF: 2300

"Alright Twinkle Neos! Attack her directly and end this!" Neos nodded and threw his spear towards Serena. Spear hit her in the chest and small explosion occured pushing her back on the floor.

Jason: 50 LP x1

Serena: 0000 LP x2

"Gotcha!" I did Judai's pose. "That was a fun Duel."

"I-I lost.." She muttered in disbelief kneeling to the ground.

"Are you okay!" I yelled as I rushed to her side, but was stoped by Barret.

"Enough." He activated his Duel Disk. "I won't let you hurt Serena-sama. I will be your next opponent."

"Tch.." I activated my Duel Disk, but we were interupted by a new arrival.

"That won't be necessary." We all heared a voice and turned to the source.

"Akaba Reji.." I looked at him. "What took you so long?"

"I had to make sure that all Xyz Duelists of the Tournament are safe, so that they can't reach them." He pushed his glasses up.

"You did a well job in saving Shijiama Hokuto and defeating Academia Soldier, but why don't you leave the rest to me. I have a few things to ask these two."

"Fine by me." I shrugged as both me and Serena moved to the side to give Barret and Reji space.

Reji really did show that he's the best Duelist in Arc V and in my opinion he definetly cracks top 10 list of Duelists in all of Yugioh. It is always a pleasure to watch his Duels expecialy since he gives his opponents hope that they actually have a chance to win, but then he destroys them completly.

Barrett continuously inflicted damage on Reiji through the effects of his Beastborg Monsters, but Reiji used the effect of D/D/D Marksman King Tell to take down Barrett's Panther Predator and the effect of D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc to raise his Life Points to over 7000 when Barrett attempted to end the Duel in a draw through effect damage, which really showed how skillful Duelist he tuly is.

After that Reji simply used his D/D/D Monsters to reduce Barrett's Life Points to 0 and knock him unconscious.

"Hm.." I thought. "Playing Childrens Card Game made a War Veteran severly injured... Anime logic.."

Serena attempted to leave after that, but Reji stopped her.

"Wait Serena!" He called out to her making her stop.

"Do I know you?" She asked him, unable to remember where did she met him.

"My name is Akaba Reji." He introduced himself. "Akaba Leo's... son. Do you not remeber? I met you once before. At Fusion's Dimensions Academia." At that moment I glanced at Serena's bracelet that let out a small purple shine.

"You were the Duelist Akaba Leo has his eye on the most there. And now you had appeared in our world..."

"Thank God!" I thought.

"... For what purpose exactly? Did you improved your skills by guidence of Akaba Leo and got sent here as the vanguard for the upcoming invasion?"

"Akaba Leo has nothing to do with this!" She responded in anger. "I came to this world on my own free will. Not under anyone's orders. I remember you also. Three years ago you crossed dimensions and came to our world. I saw many of my comrades getting their chance on the front lines, while I was stuck in that strict castle." She pointed at him. "Ever since you appeared three years ago!"

"In this last three years I have been making preperations to crush Akaba Leo's ambitions. That is the reason why I became President of Leo Corporation in the first place. To protect our world. Don't you wish to join me in fufiling my goal?" Reji asked her.

"Don't be ridicilous." She rejected his offer. "I only came to this world because I heared that there are Xyz Remants here that escaped our forces in Xyz Dimension... Also.." She looked at me. "Professor is eager to eliminate that Hero Duelist."

"Eliminate?" Reji turned to me. "Why is my father so interested in you?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I did beat that Hiroki kid that was Academia Solidier. And I also beat Sora.. Speaking of which.. How's he doing?"

"He is well." She told me. "Besides damaged pride and couple of small injuries he will be fine."

"Good to know.."

"More importnatly.." She approched me. "I want my rematch! That was pure luck that enabled you to win the Duel."

"Man.." I sighed. "Why do you have to be such a sore loser. You lost. Complaining like a spoiled child won't change that."

"What was that you little.."

"Enough!" Reji stopped her.

"Fine.." She backed away. "Where is that Duelist from Xyz Dimension? First I will deal with him before I take you down."

"Duelist from Xyz Dimension?" Reji lied . "I don't know of one."

"Then this was a waste of tiem." She turned to leave. "I will find him by myself."

"If you cause a disturbence in this town.. I will not be able to overlook it." Reji said in a firm tone. "Even if you did not come here on Akaba Leo's orders, if you refuse to join me I will consider you a enemy."

At that moment I felt a huge headeche. I saw images of Yuya's Duel with Isao and Dark Rebellion getting Yuya a win in a brutal fashion.

"So.. First Zarc's awakening huh..?" I thought as pain soon started to leave.

"I won't.. Let you.."

We heared a grunting noise that Barret made. He pressed his Duel Disk and a red blink was coming from it.

"With this.. I warned Academia of our location." He got surronded in blue light and got wraped from Standard Dimension.

"Forced return, huh?" Serena commented with a neutral look. "Eventualy persuers from Academia will come here to bring me back. And when that happens it will cause more than a disturbence. I won't let them catch me, at least not before I defeat the Xyz Duelist and Yuki Jason. Then finally Professor will acknowledge my abilities."

"Of course you will need a place to stay for the night." He turned to me. "Jason will you escort her to her Hotel Room?"

"Dude, didn't you hear what she said a while earlier.." I looked at him with a shocked expression. "She wants me dead, and so does every member of Academia."

"I'm sure that she will cooporate." He narrowed his eyes at her. "It wouldn't be too wise to hurt one of the Lancers in my City after all..

"So what do you say?" Reji said, pushing his glasses up.

"As tempting as that offer is. That won't be necessary." Serena said. "I don't need help from others. I can take care of myself."

"So you have a place to stay for the night?" I asked her.

"I will manage." She simply responded.

"Nonsence. Consider this as a sign of our alliance." Reji told her. "Spent the night at Hotel provided by Leo Corporation and tommorow morning you're free to do as you please."

After a few moments of thinking she finally made her decision.

"Fine.." She sighed. "But tommorow I will go search for that Xyz Remant." She gave me a a determined look. "And after that we will have our rematch."

"Fine by me." I said in my usual cheerful attitude.

"Jason.." He wispered. "For percautios mesaures stay at the Hotel with her."

"W-what?!" I nearly shouted while blushing.

"Only for the night." Reji clarified. "We can't have her running around freely and carding anyone who uses Xyz Summon. Tommorow I will dispatch several agents to keep an eye on her, but today you will have to take care of it."

"Okay.." I wispered.

"But if she kills me I will haunt the both of you." I said in a comical way promting a small smile from Reji.

I turned around to leave. "I still have to pass my Second Round of the Championship. After that I'll take her to the Hotel." With that words I left the garage.

Few minutes later.

"Yo guys.." I greeted YSDS crew. "How's it going."

"Jason-oniichan is back!" Ayu said happy.

"Thank God." Principal said in a relived expression. "Your Duel is next."

"Jason!" Yuzu exclaimed as she got up form jer seat. "Where were you? Did you miss my Duel?!"

"No didn't." I replied in a relaxed tone. "I saw your Duel, congratulation on your win. You've really gotten far."

"Thank you. I had a great teacher." She smiled before she noticed my injuries from my Duel with her Fusion Counterpart.

"What happened to you?" She asked me worringly.

"N-nothing. I'll explain later." I covered my injuries and turned to Yuya.

"I also saw Yuya's Duel.." At the mention of his name Yuya looked down in shame while YSDS crew seemed uneasy.

"Don't feel bad about it." I told him with a smile. "Everyone losses control once in a while. Trust me, I know."

~Will Duelists Yuki Jason and Yamato Namazaki report to the Duel Field. I repeat Duelists Yuki Jason and Yamato Nakazaki report to the Duel Field.~

"That's my cue!" I began walking towards the Arena. "Wish me luck guys."

LDS Control Room

Shorly after my Duel was announced Akaba Reji entered the Control Room followed by Serena.

"Nakajima." He wispered to his right hand man. "Don't let Kurosaki in the Control Room. I want to properly explain things to Serena, so that she won't attack him."

"I understand Sir." He replied firmly.

"Please, take a seat." Reji offered and Serena did so.

"Do you know the reson why Akaba Leo considers Jason to be a threat." He asked her.

"I don't know." She answered with uniterested look. "After he heared about him, Akaba Leo became extreamly paranoid. One of his mainobjective is to destroy Jason when Academia Forces arrives in Standard."

Reji was in deep thought at her answer. Why would his father be so held bend on destroying a regular 14 year old boy. Sure Jason was a extraordinary Duelist that even himself couldn't beat, but surely there has to be something more involved in this incident.

Back at the Duel

"Making his way towards Duel Field: Black Dragon's School Duelist- Yamato Yamazaki!" A boy wearing baggy black shorts with white T-Shirt and gray jacket waved to the crowd. He had brown hair and wore a blue Duel Disk.

"Next up we have a Duelist with never before heared Hero Deck that utilizes power of special type of Fusion Summoning: Contact Fusion! Please welcome YSDS's Yuki Jason." I slowly made my way towards the Duel Field and was quite shocked when people began cheering for me. Considering that I gave a brutal performance in my first Duel I thought that they would boo me.

"So you're that Duelist with a Hero Deck, huh? Yamato said with a smile.

"That's me." I nodded. "Can't wait to Duel you."

"The feeling is mutual." He activated his blue blade Duel Disk.

As a response I activated my own red blade Duel Disk and inserted my Deck into it.

"Goo Jason!" Gognenzaka cheered.

"Show him your hot blodded Duel!" Principal followed.

"Do your best Jason!" Yuzu added.

"Go, go Jason-oniichan!"

I looked at my friends and smiled, but then I noticed that Yuya was still feeling down about his Duel with Kachidoki Isao. From that I knew my true goal for this Duel.

"Action Field for this Duel is: Dragon's Village!" After Smiley's announcement a brigh light occured as enviroment around us began changing. After light dissapeared we were standing at small village with numerous dragon eggs around us.

"Perfect." Yamato said pleased.

"Duelists locked in battle!" He began chanting.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" I carried on.

"They storm through this field! Behold!" He exclaimed.

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Crowd joined in.

"ACTION..."

"DUEL!" We both yelled as a ball containing Action Cards bursted.

"Get your game on!"

Jason: 4000 x5

Yamato: 4000 x5

"If you don't mind I'll go first." As a response to my question he just nodded.

"I Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" I slammed a card on my Duel Disk as one of my most iconics Heroes appeared.

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1400

"I'll throw down a face down and let you take over." A set card materilised.

"Solid opening move!" Smiley announced. "How will Yamazaki Yamato respond?"

Jason: 4000 x3

Yamato: 4000 x6

"I draw! He declared and gained a small smirk upon seeing the card that he drew.

"I should have really watched his Duel in the Opening Round... Now let's see what kind of Deck you use." I thought with interest.

"I Summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level 4." Upon his announcment a standard version of Horus appeared.

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000

"Wow. You use Horus Deck?" I said looking a the monster in awe.

"Level?" Ayu repeated confused.

"It's a type of Monsters that focuses on leveling up in order to Summon more stronger version of themself." Tatsuya clarified.

"Horus..." Principal said troubled.

"What's wrong, dad?" Yuzu asked her worried father.

"A lot of things.." Gongenzaka appeared taking a seat next to Shuzo.

"Gongenzaka?" Yuya said in suprise. "What do you mean by 'A lot of things'?"

"Horus Deck is one of the older archetypes. What is so special about it is that it seals away your opponent's Spell Cards." Gongenzaka explained.

"But that would mean..." Futoshi said.

"Jason-oniichan won't be able to Fusion Summon!" Ayu finished the thought of her chubby friend.

LDS Control Room

"Horus Deck, huh?" Serena turned to Reji. "You really expect him to win this? With the Deck he has that is impossible."

"Over the time he has spent in Maiami City, Jason proved that impossible for him doesn't exist." He gave her a cold stare. "You will just have to continue watching this Duel in order to understand what I mean."

Serena just narrowed her eyes and continued to watch the Duel unfolding.

Back at the Duel

"Next I will play Level Up! With this I sacrifice my Level 4 Horus." His monster bursted into particles. "To Summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6." Second version of Horus appeared.

ATK: 2300 / DEF: 1600

"He evolved." Yuzu gasped.

"Action Magic: Attack Force!" Yamato activated a Action Card he got a moment ago. "With this my Monster gains 600 Attack Points." His monster growled as it got surronded in blue aura.

ATK: 2300-2900 / DEF: 1600

"Go Horus!" He ordered and his Monster flew into the air. "BLACK FLAME!" Horus blasted a black fire towards my Sparkman resulting in its destruction.

Jason: 2700 x3

Yamato: 4000 x3

"Jason!" YSDS shouted concerned.

"Trap Activate! Hero Signal." A signal with a huge letter 'H' appeared in the sky. "Since you destroyed one of my Monsters I'm allowed to Summon Elemental Hero from my Deck." I taped my screen and a card pop out of my Deck. "Come Forth: Elemental Hero Stratos!" The UNFAIRLY BANNED Hero materilised in front of me.

ATK: 1800 / DEF: 300

"Stratos effect activates: When he is Summoned I can add one Hero Monster from my Deck." I taped my screen once again and took my desired card. "I choose Elemental Hero Honesty Neos!"

"Incredible!" Smiley yelled as crowd cheered. "Even if he got dealt damage he was able to Summon another Monster and add one more Monster from his Deck!"

"Nice work Jason!" Principal yelled.

"Not bad Jason-kun." He set two cards facedown. "During my End Phase of the turn Horus Level 6 destroyed a Monster in battle I can send it to the graveyard to Summon his final form!" Level 6 version of Horus dissapeared and his final form emerged signalising his arrival with a mighty roar.

"Come Forth! Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8!"

ATK: 3000 / DEF: 1800

"It's scary.." Ayu said, clinging to Yuzu.

"Bad Shivers.."

"I end my turn." He concluded.

"Yamazaki Yamato brings our more powerfull version of his Horus Dragon! How will Yuki Jason get out of this pintch?!"

Jason: 2700 x4

Yamato: 4000 x0

"My move!" I drew my card.

"From my hand, Honesty Neos effect activates!" A faint image of Neos with Honest's wings appeared behind Stratos. Stratos absorbed Neos' energy and his Attack Points increased

ATK: 1800-4300 / DEF: 300

"4-4300 Attack Points?!" He widen his eyes in shock.

"By discarding Honesy Neos one of my HERO Monsters gains 2500 attack points until the end of this turn." I explained.

"Battle! Stratos take down his Horus!" Stratos dashed towards Horus and landed a punch to his head.

"Action Spell: Miracle!" His Dragon was protected by a barrier. "Horus's destruction is negated and Battle Damage is cut in half." Shockwaves pushed Yamato back, but his Monster was still standing.

Jason: 2700 x3

Yamato: 3450 x0

"I'll set a Monster and place one card facedown. I end my turn."

Jason: 2700 x1

Yamato: 3450 x1

"I draw!" He drew Kaizer Glider which wouldn't really help here. He pressed a button on his Duel Disk.

"Trap Activate: Dragon's Rage. Now all my Dragon-Type Monsters gain Piercing Effect."

"No way!" Yuzu exclaimed as everyone from You Show looked worried.

"Horus! Destroy his Stratos!" His Monster rose high in the air and charged his attack "BLACK MEGA FLAME!"

"Secret Mission activate!" My facedown card fliped. "This card activates when you declare attack.. Your attack is negated and your Battle Phase ends!"

"Like I expected.." He smirked as his facedown revealed itself. "Continous Trap: Royal Decree. Now all Trap Effects besides this card are negated!" Crowd gasped as my Trap got destroyed. Horus carried on with his attack on my Monster.

"Tch..." I grunted in annoyence as my Life Points decreased.

Jason: 1500 x1

Yamato: 3450 x1

"Jason!" Yuya yelled.

"So no Spells.." Ayu said.

"Or Traps.." Futoshi concluded.

"Don't give up Jason!" Shuzo cheered in his usual attitude. "Get you heart burning even more!"

"Amazing! With famous Horus Lockdown strategy Yuki Jason can't activate Spell or Trap cards!" Smiley announced. "Is this the end for our Hero Duelist?"

LDS Control Room

"Hmph.." Serena scoffed. "I told you.. He didn't have a chance since begining."

"Just watch.." Reji looked at the Duel with a serious face. "He might suprise you."

Back at the Duel

"I end my turn." Yamato said satisfied. "Yosh, on my next turn victory is mine!"

"Is that so." I smirked shocking my opponent and the audience. "Indeed, your Horus Deck is a bad matchup against my Elemental Hero Deck, but.." I looked at my Deck with a smile. "My Hero Deck has gone through several evolutions so it can't be compared to previous."

"Wha.."

Jason: 1700 x2

Yamato: 3450 x1

"And I'm going to prove that to you." I looked at the card I drew and smiled.

"I Summon Neo Porter!" Monster sharing a striking resemblence to Cross Porter appeared on the field. Only difference was that the color of its armor was gold insted of red.

ATK: 400 / DEF: 400

"By sending Neo Porter and one other card I control to the graveyard..." Both Neo Porter and my facedown Monster, which was Clayman bursted into particles. "I can Summon one Elemental Hero Neos and Neo-Spacian Monster from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard." I Summoned Neos and Flare Scarab to the field.

"Their attack is reduced to zero when they're Summomed this way." I explained.

ATK: 2500-0000 / DEF: 2000-0000

ATK: 500-0000 / DEF: 500-0000

"Neos and Neo-Spacian.." Ayu said cheerfuly.

"That means..." Futoshi added.

"Contact Fusion!" Tatsuya concluded.

"With Elemental Hero's power, Contact Fusion sealing Spell Cards is useless." As a response Yamato took a step back while his Dragon roared.

"Flare Scarab, Neos! Contact Fusion!" Both my Monsters nodded and flew high in the Galaxy Vortex. A bright light occured and my new/old Monster emerged from it.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"Flare Neos effect activates." Neos got enveloped in blue aura. "For every Spell and Trap Card on the field he gains 400 Attack Points."

"With Yamato's Royal Decree and Dragon's Rage.." Yuya looked at the Duel in shock.

"It's 800!" Kids cheerefuly exclaimed as most of the audience was standing, watching the Duel with shocked expression.

ATK: 2500-3300 / DEF: 2000

"Impossible!" Serena took a step back from Control Room, prompting Reji to crack a smile.

"Go! Flare Neos! BURNS RUSH!" Neos gathered a fireball in his right hand and hit Horus with it resulting in a massive explosion that occured.

"AARGHH!" Yamato screamed as his Life Points got reduced.

Jason: 1700 x1

Yamato: 3150 x1

I reached to one Action Card and smiled at what I got.

"Now restriction for Spell Cards is gone. Quick Play Spell: Contact Out." Flare Neos returned back to his original form.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

ATK: 500 / DEF: 500

"Contact Out shuffles my Flare Neos back to my Extra Deck and brings back Neos and Flare Scarab from my Deck." I explained to astonished crowd. "Flare Scarab gain 400 Attack Points for every Spell and Trap Card you control."

ATK: 500-1300 / DEF: 500

"Action Spell: Great Escape!" Yamato activated his Action Card that he got a moment ago. "Your Battle Phase comes to an end."

"Crush Action!" I activated my own Action Card. "All Action Cards that you add to your hand during duration of this turn are negated and destroyed." His Action Card bursted and Yamato, unable to do anything just stood there with a smile on his face."

"Flare Scarab! Attack him directly!" I ordered and Scarab got enveloped in fore and punched Yamato across his chest.

Jason: 1700 x0

Yamato: 1850 x1

"Go Neos! WRATH OF NEOS!" Neos nodded and jumped in the air and punched Yamato giving me the victory in the process.

Jason: 1700 x0

Yamato: 0000 x1

"And with that.." Me and my Monsters bowed to the crowd. "My perfomance is done."

"Gotcha!" I said in Judai's pose to Yamato. "That sure was a fun Duel!"

After a few moments of silence after I displayed awesomeness of Neo-Spacian, audience erupted into loud cheers.

"HE WON!" You Show crew celebrated.

"SHIVERSS!" Futoshi moved his hips sideways.

"Awesome work Jason!" Yuzu cheered hugging her boyfriend is happiness while he just looked at the field with a smile on his face.

"Really hot blodded!"

"Amazing! With use of Contact Fusion Yuki Jason managed to break Horus Lockdown strategy and advance to Top 16." Smiley announced as entusiastic crowd cheered even more.

"Hey." Yamato reached his hand out to me with a smile. "That was really great Duel."

"It really was." We shaked hands and looked at the crowd. "And it would seem that they also enjojed it."

LDS Control Room

"I told you that impossible doesn't exist for Yuki Jason." Reji glanced at Serena that was still shocked.

"For a Fusion User to defeat Horus Deck like that..." Serena thought.

With Serena and I at the Hotel

"Even if I hate to admit it.." Serena smiled as we walked to Hotel Room. "That was an excellent Duel."

"T-thanks.." I rubbed back of my head sheepishly. "Coming from you that means a lot."

"But don't think for a second that you're better than me!" She snapped getting back her usual serious expression. "I will get my revenge for that humilliating defeat!"

"Sure, but that wasn't humilliating at all." I said promting her to give me a puzzled look. "You reduced my Life Points to mere 50, our Duel was definetly toughest Duel that I had ever since I came to this City." I smiled at her. "You are really strong, don't let anyone tell you diffrently."

She blushed a little, but lovered her head to hide it. "T-thanks.." She said in a low tone.

Soon we arrived at the Hotel and went straight to reception. A young woman around age of 20 gave us the key to our room while giving us a devious smile. She probably thought that we're a 'thing'. I wish...

We entered our room and to think that I was spechless was understatment. Room looked comfortable and was decorated in pastel tones. It had a kitchen, couch, big flat-screen TV and was fully equiped with shower.

"Wow.." I muttered after we checked the place out. "This room is so awesome!"

"Indeed." Serena nodded. "I too have to admit that it looks pretty nice."

After we looked around for a bit I was shocked that Reji didn't get us a room with two beds. There was only one king sized bed and I would let Serena take it, while I would crash on the couch, but..

"What do you mean?" Serena asked. "Bed is big enough for both of us, so we can share, right?"

"W-what?!" I nearly shouted at her ignorance. "You want me to sleep with you?"

"I don't see why not..." She said uniterested. "Akaba Reji said that you should keep and eye on me for the night, so

it wouldn't be right for you to sleep on the couch."

I had to weight my options here. I could sleep with her in the same bed, but that wouldn't be wise since I have a small crush on her. To invite a man you barely met to sleep with you in the same bed is just ridicilous. But what to expect. She was raised by a overprotective bald headed freak after all..

"I'll still take the couch." I answered simply while I sat on the couch and took out my Deck, trying to shake off this awkward feeling I've been having.

"Suit youself.." She said as she went into the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"That girl.." I shook my head in disbelief at her lack of social skills. Right then my D-Pad began ringing and I saw that Yuya was calling me.

"Hello."

"Jason!" Yuya said in a worried voice. "Where are you? We're at the Duel School celebrating our qualfication for Top 16."

"I have some bussiness to take care of." I replied. "But I promise you that I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"What kind of bussines?" Yuya asked curious.

"Let me worry about that. Ok, have to go. See you tommorow." With those words I hanged up, probably leaving a confused Yuya.

I sat down my D-Pad on a Coffe Table and continued looking through my Deck. Contact Transformation seems like a great card and all my other new Neo-Spacian cards are also sweet. I can't wait try them out. After about 15 minutes I was done with arranging my Deck and decided to watch my previous Duel on my D-Pad.

"Who were you talking to?" Serena asked, getting out of the shower.

"With a friend." I answered, still having my back turned to her. "He wanted to..." I slowly turned to her and what I saw next really shocked me. Serena was drying her hair with a towel, while she was... Completely naked.

"Oh My God!" I burried my face in pillow from embarassment. I just couldn't belive it. I saw he naked!

"What's wrong?" She casualy asked.

"Please put on some clothes!" I yelled covering my eyes, barely able to restrain myself from looking.

"Why are you getting yourself so worked up about this kind of things?" She said with genuine curiosity. "First you don't want to share bed with me and now a bare skin bothers you. You're quite odd."

"THE FUCK?! I'm the odd one while she's showing off her body like it's some kind art exibit."

"It's just not appropriate!" I shouted. "Just please put on some clothes."

"No.." She crossed her arms "I want to be naked and you can't stop me."

"Holy Ra, have mercy.. Fine.." I thought. "Time to try something else."

"I beat you in a Duel, right?" I heared her gritting her teeth in frustration "So as a winner of our Duel I decide the fate of the loser."

"What are you saying?" She narrowed her eyes "That I should obey you just because you won?!"

"Sorry to break it to you, but that's how things work.." I smoothly lied. "If you're a prideful Duelist like you claim to be, you will fufil my demand."

A moment passed and I began to think that my plan was failing.

"Fine.." She sighed. "If that's how things work around here I will respect that. I'll go put on some clothes. Goodnight Jason."

"Goodnight.." I was lying on the couch exausted about today's day. Man that Serena really can be a piece of work. Just like that to show your body without any sort of embarassment or shame... I like her even more now.

Soon my eyes began to feel heavy and I drifted to Lands of Dreams.

Fusion Dimension - Duel Academy

"You said that you wanted to go to Standard again, correct?" Professor asked Sora

"Yes Sir!" Sora answered. "There are a few Xyz Remants there, but also.." He clenched his fist in anger. "I have to get my revenge for humilliating defeat Yuki Jason handed to me!"

"You are allowed to go to Standard.. But you won't engage Yuki Jason." Professor said in a firm tone.

"But Sir.."

"That's final!" Professor shouted making Sora shiver in fear from his authority.

"You're objective is her." A hologram image of Serena appeared next to the Professor.

"Yuzu!" Sora exclaimed at seeing a girl with same face as his friend from Standard.

"No. That is Serena." Professor corrected him.

"Serena.." Sora repeated in confusion. "But no matter how I see it she's Yuzu. Why does she has the same face as her?"

"You have no need to know that." He replied, unwiling to answer blue haired boy's question.

"They will also accompany you." At Professor's signal about 40-50 Obelisk Force members entered the Throne Room.

"Obelisk Force?" Sora said in awe as he looked at sheer number of soldiers. "And so many.."

"20 will go with you.." He said. "Other 30 will eliminate Yuki Jason with his help."

"Who's help?" Sora asked.

"Mine, of course." From shadow a boy wearing a purple officers uniform emerged. His eyes are purple and hair is uniformly violet with pink underneath - his fringes extending to frame his face, with two pointing upwards. He also wore light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots.

Upon seeing him all Obelisk Force members took a step back from respect, but mostly fear.

"Yuya!" Sora exclaimed while seeing the boys face.

"Yes, I do have same face as your friend from Standard, but I'm not him." Boy corrected.

"That's Yuri." Professor cleared up the confusion. "His main objective is to eliminate Yuki Jason once and for all."

"Your primary objective is to capture Serena and bring her here. You are also authorized to use force against local Duelists if required." Professor explained.

"Yes Sir!" Sora replied.

"Why would they be so held bend on getting rid of Jason? Sora thought. "Is it because Academia is that 'Evil' that Kaibaman spoke of, even if we're fighting for a noble goal. But still, sending 30 members of Obelisk Force on a single guy is a bit of a overkill. And this Yuri.." He glanced at Yuri who still had his usual creepy smile. "I heared stories about him. Ruthless soldier who would card anyone who he considers a nuisences and is extreamly loyal to Professor." Sora gained a creepy smile of his own. "Jason.. When we set foot in Standard.. Your life is as good as over."

Done. I'm finally done with this Chapter.. Man am I exausted.

Special thanks to Drago for creating Elemental Hero Rock Spirit Knight and Elemental Hero Solar. :)

Any other cards that you send me will be used in future Chapters.

OC Cards:

Elemental Hero Solar

(Level 4, Light Attributed monster)

ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1600

Effect:once per turn when this card is face up on the field you can special summon 1 elemental hero from your hand. You can fusion summon with this card and another monster on your field by sending them to the graveyard ( you don't have to use polymerzation, this is treated as a fusion summon )

Elemental Hero Rock Spirit Knight (Earth Attributed Monster, Level 4)

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2600

Effect if this card is targeted for an attack you can negate the attack and change this card to defense position during your draw phase you can draw an additional card. You can fusion summon with this card by sending it with another monster on your field to the graveyard (you don't use polymerzation this counts as a fusion summon)

Neo Porter (Level 2, Effect Dark Attributed Monster)

ATK: 400/ DEF: 400

You can send this card and one more card you control to the Graveyard to Summon one Elemental Hero Neos and Neo-Spaciam Monster from your Hand, Deck or Graveyard.

Those Monsters attack is reduced to zero.

Contact Transformation. - (Normal Spell)

This card is always treated as "Change" or "Polymerization" card.

Target one Elemental Hero Neos Fusion Monster you control and send it to the Graveyard. Special Summon Elemental Hero Neos Fusion Monster with the same name as one sent to the graveyard from your Extra Deck ignoring the Summoning Conditions. That monster.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Here it is. Chapter 11.

Thank you all for Super Special Awesome over 100 reviews. :)

I don't own Yugoh Arc V or anything related to it, except my OC Jason Yuki.

Response to your reviews:

cybresamurai: We will get Odd-Eyes/ Hero Fusion Pendulum Monster?

Torrask the Beast: Glad you like it. And considering that Serena was raised in a castle-like prision and was isolated from everything except Dueling she doesn't any social rules.

CrissCrossover: Too many purple hair jokes will be used in their Duel. :)

Coral the Leviathan: Well, Serena will evolve over time.

suppes1: Here it is!

EH-01: Thank you. Yuya and Yuzu are soul mates, it really is a shame that they didn't end up together.

Shrouded Absol: No he won't, but its a nice idea. :)

Guest: After Standard Arc everyone was able to use Pendulum.

Chronofang12: I agree. Professor really is like a child who blames on others for his mistakes.

1) Jason will duel Ryan after he's freed from Supreme Kings influence.

2) Yuzu's magicial paper Fan will be exolained a the end of this story. It's one of the big myseries and it wouldnt be satisfing to reveal it this early. :)

Chapter 11: Battle Royal Begins!

3) Masaki will try to pull a move on Serena, only to end up with couple broken bones.

4) Yep. Yuri will duel Jason in next Chapter, when Obelisk Force is defeated. Jason will taunt him for his name and retarded hair.

5) Jason might be second in command. Probably because he's the most qualified to be.

Fusions between Hero's and Moonlight's will happen.

Hayashinkage17: This is Arc-V... Considering the fact that main boss is most OP Bastard in Childrens Card Game history Rock Spirit Knight is candle in a wind in comparison.

Guest: Because when he arrived in Anime he got reincarnated as Yuki Judai. For the main question exactly how did Supreme King's Spirit got reincarnated in him... I'll explain that much later in the story.

Drago: Jason is based on my sense of humour. I apologize for not using your cards in this Chapter, but I will use them later, probably in next one.

ClyxicRyse: Pahntom Beasts/Sacread Beasts will make an apperance. Yubel will be on Jason's side from the start.

Dream

Jason was in a courthouse waiting for Jury and Judge to arrive so that his trial for killing Jake could begin.

He would have to sit in one the chairs there with lawyer by his side and watch and listen as strangers decided whether he would keep his freedom or not.

Stuart and Mike, much to his relief were freed of all charges and were present in courthouse alongside Jason's family.

Soon around 10 people walked out from the side door by the judge bench singalizing that trial would begin.

Pretty soon the room was filled with other occupants, every seat other than the tables in front of the blocked off section and the judge's chair were filled. Stuart and Mike with Jason's family were here of course. Alongside Ryan's devestating and hearbroken mother, father and younger brother.

Jake was a horrible bully. So there was a number of his 'victims' present at the courthouse to give their statment about their experiance with deceased.

Jake's filthy rich family was also there giving him cold stares full of hatred. Considering their wealth, his father probably had some connection, so Jason knew that this could possibly be the end of his normal life.

The next person to step out was a large man in his late fifties with graying hair and round glasses in a black robe, instantly giving away that he was the judge.

"All rise for Judge Marquis King!" The bailiff said in a commanding tone as the entire room stood up and then were ushered back down to their seats.

Judge King looked down to a file that was on his bench. He then looked to Jason with narrowed eyes. "Today we will commence the trial of 'The People of Seattle vs Jason Miller'."

From that point out Jason zoned out. He didn't really thought that it was necessary to hear opening statments. He still couldn't belive that his best friend was gone.. Nearly 2 months have passed, but wound is fresh as day one.

"Mister Miller!" Judge shouted in a commanding tone making Jason snap oit of his thoughts. "Please pay attention, your future is on the line here!"

"Yes your Honor, my apologies."

Judge nodded as they continued.

After all opening statments were over, prosecuter asked Mike to come to the Witness Chair.

"Mister Stevens.." Prosecuter asked Mike. "Can you explain to the entire courthouse what exactly happened on that faitful night?"

"It all happened when I recived a call from Jason..." Mike proceed to explain everything that happened that night. Jason getting a CD containing a video of Jake with his goons holding tied up Ryan to the chair. Jason, Stuart and Mike's fight with Jake's friends and finally event that ended it all..

"So you three split up to find your friend.." Prosecuter repeated. "And when you heard screaming you went to the source and saw Jason pushing Jake out of the window?"

"Jason was trying to save Ryan.." Mike reminded. "To prevent Jake from killing him he pushed himself and Jake out of the window. I confese, I saw Jason punching Jack repediately, but at that point it was a fight to survive."

"No further questions." Prosecuter sat on his chair.

"Witness may step down." Judge said to brown haired boy. "Thank you Mike."

Mike nodded and took his seat next to Stuart. Stuart was called up next and he said his version of the story, which was, of course the same.

Victims of Jake's bullieng were called up one by one and they telled their horrible experiance with said man. Jury, Judge and eventualy entire courthouse were disgusted by their testimony, but still one testimony was particularly frightening.

"Court would ask Patrick Davidson to take the seat." Patrick, who was a boy of small built with blond hair glasses did so.

"Now.. Patrick.." Jason's attorney spoke up. "From all people that testified about Jake's cruelity at School towards other students, yours was especially disturbing.

"That's right.." Patrick answered in a weak tone. "Jake always bullied me and hurt me on numerous ocassions."

"What did he exactly did to you?" Atorney asked.

"One day.." Patrick was hesitant to speak, but when he locked eyes with Jason he found the courage he needed. "Like usual Jake was being a constant nuisence. But.. This time was different. He hurt me. He and his friends cornered me in one ally after school and Jake beat me up badly." Boy clenched his fist in anger. "If Jason didn't arrived that day, I would be dead."

"Bullshit!" Jake's father yelled, getting up from his seat. "My son would never do something like that!"

"Mister Macfield, sit down!" Judge King slammed the gavel.

"Your Honor!" He began pointing at Jason. "This made murdered my son, therefore he has to pay for the crime je comminted."

"Shut the fuck up!" Stuart rised from his seat. "Your son was a fucking pychopat!"

"What was that you brat?!" Jake's father answered back, glaring at Stuart with anger and hostility.

"QUIET!" Judge King slammed the gavel once again. "Mister Macfield, if you don't settle down I will have no other choice than throw you out of the courthouse!" He lpoled at Stuart. "BOTH OF YOU! Do I make myself clear?!" He said in a threatning tone.

Jake's dad and Stuart sat down without further resistance.

"Your son would never do anything like that, huh?" Patrick said in emotionless expression as he began unbuttoning his shirt. "Even this!"

What they saw was horryfing. Patrick's torso was all covered in grotesque scars making everyone look away in disgust and shock. He turned to Jury and later to Judge himself for them to see what Jake did to him.

"Patrick Davidson button up your shirt now!" Judge yelled, slamming down his gavel harder than last two times.

"He took out a hunting knife and did this to me. I'm glad that Jason killed that Motherfucker! This way he can't hurt anyone anymore!" Patrick button up his shirt and went back to his seat.

"Quiet!" Judge tried to settled down intense atmosphere that was build up.

"Your Honor.." Prosecuter rose from his seat after everything settled down. "It really is tragic what happened to Mister Davidson, but can we be for sure that Jake Macfield did that?" He asked, obviously a stupid question.

"Yes, Jake Macfield wasen't perfect, but to think that he would do something that terrible is just outrageous." He pointed at Jason. "Only criminal here is Jason Miller, who in a fit of rage commited a murder for his own personal vengenace."

Prosecuter went to his seat and was visibly nervous with all evidence pointing against his case. Jason was asked to defend himself infront of a Jury, Judge and entire courtroom. He stood up and felt glances that people were giving him. He looked back at his family, with his mother crying, scared about fate of her son.

"So.." He hesintatly began speaking. "Ryan was like a brother to me. We grew up together, went to school together, played together.." He glanced at Ryan's devestating family...

"And why was my brother taken away from me? Just because I defended poor innocent kid in school against a guy who wanted to harm him intentionaly. He could have just drop it there, but no.. His pride wouldn't let him." He gulped, like he swallowed something bitter.

"Prosecuter said that Jake was innocent in all of this.. Well, 25 testimony's prove otherwise.. If that's not enough, forensic evidence on bat will definetly have Jake's fingerprints." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"When I saw CD with Ryan tied up in a chair, million thing passed my mind. I wanted to be sure that he's alright, if they did anything to him.. When I arrived at construction area and saw Jake holding a bloddy baseball bat with Ryan lying on a floor next to him... Something in me just snapped."

Judge watched with narrowed eyes while everyone listen carefuly to what Jason had to say.

"I compeletly lost it when Jake had disency to hit my friends corps with his leg." He looked at Jury. "At that moment I wanted to make him pay, I wanted him to beg for mercy as he experianced new levels of pain, each painful than the last.."

"I have a right to kill a man who killed my brother.." His voice didn't have any hint of fear.. "I'm not saying that I'm not supposed to be punished for what I did.. I just felt like I didn't have any other choice."

Jason looked at Jury with sad expression.

"What would you do in my place?" After he asked the question he sat down on his seat, waiting for Jury to make a decision that could change his life forever.

Dream Ends

Jason's POV

I opened my eyes slowly and got up from incredibly uncomftorable couch. I should have slept with Serena yesterday.. I'm such an idiot.

"Dream about Ryan again?" Neos asked.

"Yeah.." I sighed with sad expression. "My dreams are getting worse each passing day. I either dream about Supreme King or Ryan." I smiled mischievously. "Considering that I saw Serena naked yesterday, I thought that I would have a totaly different dream." I winked at him. "If you know what I mean."

"Oh boy..." Neos said in awkward tone. "I'm going to get Dark Panther, he is the pervert of your Deck after all."

"No, that won't be necessary." I waved my hand in dismiss. "I'm going to order room service." I picked up a telephone that was on a stand. "I just hope that their food is better than their lousy couch.."

15 Minutes Later

Since Reiji was paying for everything I decided to order a "little" more than usual. And by "little" I mean that I ordered enough food to feed one Third World Country.

Food soon arrived and I placed it on a table and went to wake up Serena.

"Serena?" I knocked on her bedroom door few times. "Breakfest is ready. Are you hungry?"

After a few moments of silence I decided to wake her up by myself. I opened the door slowly and saw her sleeping on bed. I had to admit, she did look kinda cute.

"Yo sleepy head." I whispered in a soft tone. "Wake up."

"Sleep.." She muttered as she turned to other side.

"Plan B it is." I thought.

"Academia came here for you Serena! Wake up!" I shouted and she shooted out of her bed like lunch from a supermodel.

"W-where are they?!" She asked, straping her Duel Disk on her arm.

"In Fusion Dimension." I smiled at her. "Glad that you could wake up."

"Mou.." She puffed her cheecks in annoyence. "What do you want?!"

"I'm going in a few minutes and I was wondering if you would like to have breakfest?" I polietly asked her.

"Fine.." She answered. "Just need to take a shower first."

"Wear clothes this time." I quickly reminded her. "I don't want a repeat of that awkward situation from last night."

"Only thing awkward about it was you. I was perfectly fine with being naked."

"So was I..." I thought. "Professor really didn't teach her basic manners.."

"The point is that it's wrong to show off your body to a guy with whom you're not romanticly involved." I said, exausted at her lack of self awarness.

She placed her Duel Disk on her nightstand. "Fine. I won't do it again. Now get out, I have to change."

"Rude.." I closed her door to give her some privacy.

Couple Minutes Later

I was sitting at a table eating my breakfest in peace with Serena.

"So what are you planing to do during your stay in this Dimension?" I asked her.

"Defeat Xyz Remants of course.." She replied, taking a bite from her toast. "And eventualy you.."

"Come on..." I sighed, placing my coffe mug on the table. "You're still on about that?"

"Yes." She simply replied.

"Then why didn't you take me out when I was sleeping?"

"That's not honorable." She said in a serious tone. "Victory is meaningless if it's not achived the right way."

"I suppose.." I looked at her eating.

"You know, for a girl you really have a big appetite." I said without thinking and then realising the huge mistake I made.

"What was that?!" She looked at me annoyed at my comment. "You think that I can't eat as much as boy just because I'm a girl?!"

"Well, most girls don't act that way." I answered in a relax tone and she looked down in embarassment.

"Don't look like that. That's a good thing." I smiled at her and she looked at me confused. "It's a refreshemnt to see girl act differently."

"Thanks.. I suposse.." She continued eating.

"Okay. I got to go." I got up from my chair. "You're sure that you'll manage around City?"

"Please.." She took another bite from her toast. "I'm a trained Academia Soldier. Exploring a meanigless City is a easy task for me."

"Okay.." I headed to entry door. "See you later... Girl."

"That does it!" She got up from he chair and went straight for me. "I won't allow you.."

"Relax.." I poked her forehead and smiled at her. "I'm just playing around."

Few moments passed and Serena just stood there without moving even a little.

"Serena.." I asked her concerned. "Are you alright? You spaced out a little?"

"Y-yeah." She stammered with a small blush. "I'm fine."

"Okay.." I replied. "I have to go. See you around." I left the Hotel Room and headed to the Stadium for official begining of Battle Royal.

"Hello." I answered my D-Pad.

"How did it go?" Reiji asked in his usual calm tone.

"Good..." I hesitantly asnwered. "Girl is a bit odd, but it could have gone a lot worse. By the way. Why did you get us aroom with only one bed?"

"My apologizes.. That room was only one available at the moment." He annwered.

"I see..." Well, I got to hurry.. Battle Royal is about to start. Goodbye."

"Goodbye.." He hanged up as I began running to the Stadium.

One eternity later..

"I.. *gasp* made it." I rested my hands on my knees as I entered the Stadium and ran to the floor to be with other participents.

"Jason!" Yuya yelled as he saw me.

"Hi guys.." I rubned back of me head sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine." Gongenzaka added with crossed arms. "You're just on time."

I noticed Gongenzaka looking at me with a sad expression.

"You told him?" I asked tomato and pink lemon.

"Y-yes we did." Yuya answered. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not. I just wnat to know does he think less of me now?" I turned to Gongenzaka waiting for his response.

"No." He firmly replied. "It's not your fault that you have that kind of power inside of you. You're still same old Jason to me."

"Thanks." I smiled, feeling like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"So where were you?" Yuzu asked.

"I was looking after your look alike." I pointed at her promting trio to gasp.

"M-my look alike?" Yuzu stammered in disbelief.

"So Yuzu has a look alike also..." Gongenzaka said in a low tone.

"That's right.." I nodded as I looked at Yuya who was deep in thought. "Yuya.. Don't get any kinky ideas.." I chuckled as he became red again.

"That's not it!" He yelled while Yuzu gave him murderous glare. "Yuzu I swear!"

"Anyways... Her name is Serena, she is from Fusion Dimension."

"Fusion Dimension." Yuya gasped. "So she's the enemy?"

"She might be." I leaned to whisper something to them. "Akaba Reiji decided make Finals a Battle Royal."

"What?!" All three nearly yelled.

"Settle down. Academia is going to invade our Dimension. And Reiji decided to make Finals Battle Royal to fend them off, so that innocent civilians won't get hurt." I explained.

"So they're coming this soon." Yuya clenched his fist.

"But what about that Serena?" Yuzu asked. "Isn't she with them."

"I don't know. Reiji offered her a chance to join us to fight Academia, but I'm still not sure if she'll accept." I lied. "But when you do meet her..." I sighed promting them to give me concerned looks. "Just don't resent her. She's a bit socialy awkward."

"Everybody, thanks for waiting!" Smiley entusiasticly announced. "Right now a Battle Royal between these 16 Junior Youth competitors will begin!"

After that everyone was suprised except Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka and I, but we decided to fake suprise in order to not look suspicious.

"Where are Hokuto and Michio?" I thought as I took out my D-Pad and looked at results of previous matches. "So Kurosaki beated Michio in first round and Hokuto in second.. So much for trying to change the plot, even a little..

I felt someone watching me and turned my gaze to the left where Dennis, with his usual fake smile waved at me.

"You're going to get exposed before we hit Synchro you bastard.." I waved back at him. "I just have to find a proof that he's with Academia.."

After Circus Hitler explained rules of Battle Royal, as we patiently waited for noon to begin..

"Everyone prepare your Duel Disk!"

"Alright!" I cheerfuly yelled activating my red blade Duel Disk. "Time to Get my game on!"

Serena was outside of Duel Stadium, watching with narrowed eyes. "So Xyz Remnats and Yuki Jason are here.."

"Gate open!" He pointed at gate in front of us that slowly began to open.

"Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Circis Hitler chanted.

"ACTION..."

"DUEL!" We all yelled in unision and with snap of fingers orbs containing Action Card around City dispersed, singnaling begining of the Battle Royal. Every participant began sprinting into the City.

A while later... At the toolshade.

"Man.. It's so hot in here..." I said holding one Pendulum Card that I recuired: Pendulum Statue Red Devil. Level 12 Monster with Scale of 1.

"One more to go.." I muttered to myself as I place card in my Deck and continued walking around Volcano Area.

"I will help Yuya in his Duel against Ryouzanpaku School brats. Time to show them true meaning of Dueling and Martial Arts." I thought as I steped on something.

I looked down and fortunately it was my second Pendulum Card; Pendulum Statue White Flower. Level 4 Monster with Scale of 9.

"Are you going to use them in your Duels?" Wingman asked.

"Nah.. They're not my style." I turned to him. "Besides, they would throw my Deck off balance."

I pocketed my card and continued walking on a fucking Volcano Area.

Soon I arrived at the downgrade and saw Yuya Dueling against Takeda and Umesugi- a Ryouzanpaku Duel School students.

"Perfect!" I said to myself with a devious grin as I jumped down to help Yuya.

"Yo, you fuckers!" I yelled at two imbeciles as Yuya was lying on the ground.

"What was that?!" Umesugi said .

"That was me insulting you, you back ass twadle fuck.." I taunted again.

"You really are craving for a beating!" Takeda clenched his fist in anger.

Yuya slowly got up and looked at me "Jason?"

"Yep, it's me. Now let's finish this jokers off." I activated my Duel Disk and electicity went through my body.

~Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP~

"Shit!" I cursed as I was barely able to sustain myself from screaming.

Jason: 2000 LP x5

Yuya: 200 LP

Takeda: 4000 LP x0

Umesugi:4000 LP x0

"Are you okay?" Yuya asked me concerned.

"Yep." I nodded. "I've been through much worse, don't worry."

"Supreme Lighting Star Fujin effect activates!" Umesugi exclaimed. "During End Phase of this turn you will take 1000 points of damage!"

I ran to find a Action Card, but Takeda ran after me hoping to 'beat me up'. Well, he really was suprised when I did a spinning heel kick and knocked him down on the ground HARD!

"Takeda!" Umesugi ran to his friend.

"Action Magic: Acceleration! I negate effect damage." I explained, acting like I didn't knock out a guy who looks like Mikey Mouse on drugs. A protective barrier surrounded Yuya, thus negating Fujin's effect.

"You two.." I pointed at them. "Are a disgrace for a Duelist and Martial Artist!"

"What do..."

"To gang up on your opponent in such manner, to beat him up badly... And then even have disency to call that HONORABLE?!" I shouted last part making Umesugi flinch, as Takeda slowly began waking up.

"Yuya. "I turned to my shock friend. "Let's show them what Dueling is really about."

"That's right!" Yuya nodded. "Let's show them great Entertainment Duel!"

"Oww.." Smiley annoucned as screen in the Stadium just showed our Duel. "It would seem that You Show Duel Schools Sakaki Yuya and Yuki Jason are tag dueling against

Ryouzanpaku Duel Schools Ken Umesugi and Makoto Takeda.

Jason: 2000 LP x6

Yuya: 200 LP x2

Takeda: 4000 LP x0

Umesugi:4000 LP x0

"I draw!" I looked at Takeda and Umesugi. "I just hope that you two won't try to pull the same stunt like before. I won't hold back this time."

"Tch.." Takeda got up from the ground and ran to get Action Card. "It doesn't matter. With only 200 Life Points left, your friend is done when we find an Action Card."

"Is that so.." I smirked as me and Yuya also began running.

Action Spell: Flame Ball!" Takeda smiled viciously. "Your friend takes 200 Points of Damage."

"Action Spell: Crush Action!" Yuya yelled as Takeda's Action Card got destroyed. "Until the end of this turn, all Action Cards added to your hand are destroyed."

"Even so.." Umesugi smiled. "You really think that your friend will be able to beat our two 3000 Attack Point Monsters?"

"Of course." Yuya smiled as he looked at me. "Show them power of your Hero Deck."

"You got it." I returned tje msile and looked through my hand.

Cue Judai's theme

"Spell Card: Cosmic Arrival Activate!" I declared as a card showing image of Neos and Flare Scarab back to back appeared.

"Now I am able to Summon one Elemental Hero Neos and one Neo-Spacian from my Graveyard or Deck." I explained as two cards poped out of my Deck.

"With Neos I also Summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummibird." I said as both of my Monsters appeared.

"When I Summon them with Cosmic Arrival, their Attack and Defense is reduced to zero, effects are negated and if they're still on my Field during the End Phase when Summoned this way they're Banished."

ATK: 2500-0000 / DEF: 2000-0000

ATK: 800-0000 / DEF: 600-0000

"Hahahaha!" They both laughed, obviously not knowing strenght of Neos.

"What was that? They're practicly sitting ducks against our Monsters." Takeda mocked.

"Neos, Air Hummibird!" I said to them as I pointed at the sky. "Go Contact Fusion!" They nodded and jumped in the Galaxy Vortex. After few seconds Air Neos emerged.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"So you're that guy that uses Contact Fusion, huh?" Umesugi asked with a smirk. "Still your Monster is too weak."

"Air Neos effect activates." I ignored them as Neos got surrounded in green aura.

ATK: 2500-4500 / DEF: 2000

"It's stronger now!" Ayu cheerfuly exclaimed.

"W-what?!" They both took a step back.

"When my opponent has more Life Points the diffrence get's added to his Attack Points." I explained with a smirk as Yuya went to get Action Card.

"Go Neos! Attack his Supreme Lighting Star, Raijin! AIR WHIP SLASH!" Neos flew in the air and gathered energy in his wings before he send it at Umesagi's Monster.

"Quick-Play Spell activate: Battle Fusion!" I declared. "When one of my Fusion Monsters battles your Monster, it gains Attack Points equal to the Monster it battles!"

ATK: 4500-7500/ DEF: 2000

"7500 Attack Points!" Smiley announced.

"No way!" They widend their eyes in shock as my attack connected, sending Umesagi backwards

"UMESUGI!" Takeda called out to his friend who slowly got up from the ground.

Jason: 2000 LP x4

Yuya: 200 LP x2

Takeda: 4000 LP x0

Umesugi: 0000 LP x0

"My Air Neos Attack Boost remains because you still have more Life Points than me." I reminded Takeda.

I wanted to activate one other card in my hand, but...

"Action Card: Double Assault!" Yuya announced with a smile. "One of our Monsters can attack once again."

"Then that means.." Taysuya exclaimed.

"They are going to win!" Ayu added.

"SHIVERS!"

"Let's do this Yuya!" As a response he nodded.

"Go Air Neos!" We yelled in unision. "Attack Supreme Storm Star, Fuujin with Air Whip Slash!" Neos repeated the same Action from earlier, destroying Takeda's Monster and sending kim flying backwards.

"ARRGHH!"

Jason: 2000 LP x4

Yuya: 200 LP x2

Takeda: 0000 LP x0

Umesugi: 0000 LP x0

Judai theme ends

From Jungle Area, Serena saw the Duel and smirked before she continued her search for Xyz Remants.

"Really hot blodded Yuya, Jason!" Principal, alongside entire crowd cheered.

"With assistance of Yuki Jason, Sakaki Yuya wins his Duel against Ken Umesugi and Makoto Takeda with perfect use of Contact Fusion!" Smiley yelled.

"Gotcha!" I did Judai's pose while winking. "That sure was a fun Duel."

"Jason, thanks.." Yuya extended his hand. "I would lost if it wasen't for you."

"You would manage..." I sheepishly replied.

We both took our repective Pendulum Cards as a prize for our victory and went our seperate ways.

I walked for about 10 minutes in Volcano Area and saw that Yuzu won her Duel.

"Alright!" I entusiasticly shouted. "She won!"

"You already knew that she will." Sparkman reminded me.

"Yea well.." I rubbed back of my head sheepishly. "It still doesn't deminish her victory."

I looked in a distance and noticed group of three people wearing blue uniforms and wearing some strange mask. Each had a red, green and yellow stone on them.

"It's them!" Flame Wingman exclaimed.

"Obelisk Force!" Neos added as I ran up to them.

"Smurfs!" I yelled as they turned around.

"Oh and who might you be?" First Obelisk said.

"Probably another wannabe Hero." Second Obelisk added.

"Well, we should teach him some manners." Third Smurf said as he activated his Academy Duel Disk.

"Wait.." I pointed at third Smurf. "Say that again."

"What?" He gave me puzzled look.

"It's just your voice... It doesn't match your face. Your voice sucks." I looked at him disgusted. His voice really sounded like someone sharpening screwdriver in a pencil sharperner.

"My voice does not suck!" He yellled, probably pissed because everyone is mocking him about his unusual voice.

"Yea.." I activated my Duel Disk and smirked. "Your mom sucks. That bitch sucks hard."

"My mom left me!" He snapped while other two looked in shock and amusment.

"Probably to presude career of sucker." I chuckled.

"I will enjoj carding you, fucker!" He held up his Duel Disk.

"DUEL!" We yelled in unision as we drew our opening hand.

"Get your game on."

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Obelisk 1 4000 LP x5

Obelisk 2 4000 LP x5

Obelisk (Sucker) 4000 LP x5

"I shall start!" Green said as he examined the five cards in his hand. "I Summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog from my hand!" A mechanical hound appeared with a nasty snarl.

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000

"I attack you directly!" He declared as his Monster launched itself at me.

"Hero Gardna effect activates." I calmy said as Hero Gardna appeared in front of me, thus blocking the attack.

ATL: 1100/ DEF:1000

"How?!" Green demanded.

"When you asshole declared a Direct Attack, even if it was first move of the Duel! I can Summon Hero Gardna from my hand , negate attack and end the Battle Phase."

"Still I can activate Hound Dog's ability: When you control a Monster you take 600 Points of Damage." He smirked as his mechanical dog launched itself at me.

Jason: 3400 LP x6

Obelisk 1 4000 LP x4

Obelisk 2 4000 LP x5

Obelisk (Sucker) 4000 LP x5

I end my turn!" He grunted, displeased that he couldn't do more.

"My turn! Draw!" Blue followed up. "I Summon my own Ancient Gear Hound Dog." Second Hound Dog appeared. "I activate his effect, so you take 600 points of damage." Dog launched himself at me, but I didn't even flinch.

Jason: 2800 LP x6

Obelisk 1 4000 LP x4

Obelisk 2 4000 LP x5

Obelisk (Sucker) 4000 LP x5

"Polymerization activate!" Another Hound Dog appeared next to the first one. "I fuse my two Hound Dogs!" He declared as his Monsters swirled in Fusion Vortex.

"I Fusion Summon! Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog!" From vortex a two headed mechanical hound appeared.

ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1000

"I attack your Hero Gardna with my Double Bite Hound Dog!" His dog rushed to my Hero and destroyed it with ease.

"I end my turn!"

Jason: 2800 LP x6

Obelisk 1 4000 LP x4

Obelisk 2 4000 LP x3

Obelisk (Sucker) 4000 LP x6

"My turn! Draw!" Red continued. "I summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog!" A third one appeared.

"Another Hound Dog!" I exclaimed in fake suprise. "Didn't see that coming!"

"His effect activates." He ignored my taunt as my Life Points decreased by another 600.

Jason: 2200 LP x6

Obelisk 1 4000 LP x4

Obelisk 2 4000 LP x3

Obelisk (Sucker) 4000 LP x5

"Polymerization activate!" He yelled as two more muts appeared next to his first one.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits! Flock together and become one with a new power! Fusion Summon1 Come forth! Level 7! Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!"

From Fusion Vortex a dog with three heads appeared.

ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1000

"Battle! I attack you directly!"

"Hero Gardna effect activates." A card ejected from graveyard and I pocked it. "By banishing this card from my graveyard I can negate one attack and end Battle Phase and after tjat draw a card." I drew my card as hero Gardna appeared in front of me blocking the attack

"Tch.." He clicked his tounge in annoyence. "I end my turn."

Jason: 2200 LP x8

Obelisk 1 4000 LP x4

Obelisk 2 4000 LP x3

Obelisk (Sucker) 4000 LP x2

LDS Control Room

"What's the state Nakajima?" Reiji asked as elevetor brought him to Control Room.

"Yuki Jason is currently dueling Obelisk Force." Nakajima informed.

"Is it going well." Reiji sat in his chair and began watching Duel.

"Suprisingly yes. They attacked him multiple times, but he managed to fend of their attacks."

Reiji sat on his chair and began watching the Duel.

Back with Hero and Smurfs

"That's all?!" I yelled. "You are supposed to be big shot Soldiers that will conquer our Dimension and this is all that you have to offer?!" I drew my card.

"You're going down hard." I smirked as I activated my Spell Card. "I activate Hero Lives. By paying half of my Life Points I can Special Summon one level 4 or below Hero Monster from my Deck." I taped on my screen and a card poped out. "Come forth Elemental Hero Heat!"

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

Jason: 1100 LP x7

Obelisk 1 4000 LP x4

Obelisk 2 4000 LP x3

Obelisk (Sucker) 4000 LP x2

"Hero?!" Green exclaimed.

"So you're that Hero Duelist tjat we have to eliminate?" Blue asked me.

"Couldn't they figured that out when I Summoned HERO Gardna?" I sweadroped at ther stupidity.

"That's right." I smiled. "My name is Jason Yuki and I'm absolutely flawless." I pressed a button on my Duel Disk.

~Absolutely flawless~

"Where is that music coming from?" Green wondered aloud.

"From my Flawless Duel Disk." I pressed button again.

~Absolutely flawless~

"Seriously, dude stop that!" Yellow said, freaked out a little.

"He is correct." Red looked offended at my lack of seriousness towards them. "This is a battle! Start acting like you're in one!"

"Please.." I smirked at them. "Why should I be so serious against you three imbeciles?"

"What was that?!" Red growled.

"Now I Summom Elemental Hero Stratos!" I ignored their bickering as Stratos appeared in front of me.

"When he's Summoned I'm allowed to add one HERO Monster from my Deck. I choose Bladedge." I added my desired card.

"Time for some Fusion Action!" I declared. "With Polymerization I fuse Bladedge and Wildeheart together!"

"I Fusion Summon! Elemental Hero Wildedge!" My Hero appeared on the field in all of its glory.

ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2300

"This power!" Yellow muttered.

"He can't be from Standard!" Green added.

"Next I activate Honesty Neos effect!" I held up my card as spirit of Neos with Honest's wings got absorbed in Wildedge.

"With this one of my Hero Monsters Attack Points increase by 2500 until the end of this turn." I smirked at their shocked faces.

ATK: 2600-5100 / DEF: 2300

"5-5100 Attack Points?!" Yellow yelled in disbelief.

"But still.. You would only take one of us down.." Red said, thinking that he's safe.

"Wildedge can attack all your Monsters, once each.." I smirked at their shocked expressions.

"Wildedge!" I yelled as he prepared his sword. "Sent those dogs back to the junkyard." He rushed to three mechanical muts and destroyed them in one sweep of his sword.

"AAARGHHHH!" They screamed as they got sent flying.

Jason: 1100 LP x2

Obelisk 1 0000 LP x4

Obelisk 2 300 LP x3

Obelisk (Sucker) 700 LP x2

"Stratos, Heat! Sent them packing!" My Monsters nodded and punched both remaining Obelisk Force members, this droping their Life Points to zero.

Jason: 1100 LP x2

Obelisk 1 0000 LP x4

Obelisk 2 0000 LP x3

Obelisk (Sucker) 0000 LP x2

"And just as added 'fuck you', your Decks are shitty." With my last statment they were teleported back to Fusion Dimension.

"I suposse that I should stick around Volcano Area for a while." I thought. "Soon Dennis, Yuzu and Serena will arrive. And more Obelisk Force..." I sat at one of the stone pillars and waited for Action to occure while listening to familliar music.

Going fast makes me feel alive.

My heart beats in hyper drive.

Do you think you can win?

Only if I lose.

Just let destiny choose.

I can hear you breathin'.

I can see you comin'.

I can feel the wind.

It's blowing me around

"Man.. From where did this music come from?" I wondered. "It shouldn't even exist in this World and yet it was just miracelously found in my Duel Disk."

"Who cares?" Clayman said as he danced next to me in spirit form. "It's catchy."

"I suppose." I sweatdroped at his dancing.

Few minutes passed by before someone finally arrived.

"Jason Yuki?" I turned to the source of the sound and saw Dennis standing there.

"Oh you must be Dennis McField." I stood up and gave him my best fake smile. "I enjojed watching your Duels."

"Thanks." He replied with smile of his own. "My idol is Yusho Sakaki after all. I must say I'm a huge fan of your second Duel against Horus Deck. Few people would come out on top after being reduced to use only Monsters."

"Thanks..." I rubbed back of my head sheepishly. "Well my Entartainment does need a little work."

"Jason!" Yuzu ran up to me.

"Hey Yuzu." I greeted her. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw your and Yuya's Duel against Ryouznapaku School and came here to find you." She replied.

"Sorry to break it to you, but Yuya went to another area."

"I see.." She looked at Dennis. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dennis McField." He introduced himself. "An LDS exchange sudent and big fan of Sakaki Yuya." He pulled out a rose from seemingly nothing. "For you."

"Exchange student my ass.." I thought.

"Dude.." I sweatdroped. " Tough luck.. Yuya's her boyfriend."

"Oh, no I didn't mean it that way." He got flushed. "To be honest I wanted to Duel both of you since you two are also Entertainment Duelists."

"I will Duel you." Yuzu said. "As another aspiring Entertainment Duelist.. I'm interested in seeing your Duel Skills."

"What about me?!" I wined. I wanted to Duel that creep myself.

"Wait your turn!" Yuzu scolded me.

"You're no fun.." I cried comical tears getting a few chuckles from Dennis and Yuzu.

Duel began and Dennis Special Summoned Perfomage Stilts Launcher in his first turn.

However, Yuzu responded by Summoning Bloom Diva the Floral Melodious Saint. I wanted to watch Diel some more, but then I noticed Smurfs nearby. I turned my head and saw them standing at edge of a cliff with their stupid smirks on their faces.

"Great!" I mumbled to myself as I ran to them.

"Oh.." Red Obelisk adressed me. "Looks like we have company.

"So this is that famous Hero Duelist, eh." Green Obelisk added.

"He doesn't look so tough..." Yellow finished

"Let's just Duel." I said in uniterested tone. "I have other Obelisk Force members to beat."

"Why you little..!" Green activated his Duel Disk alongside other two.

"Duel!" We yelled in unision.

"Get your game on."

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Obelisk 1 4000 LP x5

Obelisk 2 4000 LP x5

Obelisk 3 4000 LP x5

"I will start." First Obelisk declared. "I will Summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound." He placed a card on his Duel Disk and mechanical hound appeared.

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000

"I set a card and end my turn."

"Well, at least this guy didn't attack me on the first turn." I thought.

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Obelisk 1 4000 LP x3

Obelisk 2 4000 LP x6

Obelisk 3 4000 LP x5

"My turn!" Second Obelisk drew his card. "I shall also Summon Ancient Gear Hounting Hound." A second copy appeared.

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000

"I set a card and end my turn." A reversed card appeared on the field briefly.

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Obelisk 1 4000 LP x4

Obelisk 2 4000 LP x4

Obelisk 3 4000 LP x6

"My draw!" Thrid Obelisk carried on. "I Summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog!" Third appeared and I was bored out of my mind with their same, stupid plays.

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000

"I end my turn." He concluded.

Jason: 4000 LP x6

Obelisk 1 4000 LP x4

Obelisk 2 4000 LP x4

Obelisk 3 4000 LP x5

"My move!" I drew my card and examined the situation.

"Let's get rid of those reversed cards first." I said as I inserted a card in Spell/Trap Card zone. "Twin Twister activate: By dicarding one card I can destroy up to 2 Spell or Traps on the field." After I discarded my card, two huge twisters blew up Obelisk cards.

"Tch.." They grunted in annoyence.

"Spell Card Activate: Cosmic Arrival!" A card from my Tag Duel with Yuya appeared.

"Now I can Summon Elemental Hero Neos and one Neo-Spacian Monster from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard." I explained as Neos and Grand Mole appeared.

"Their Attack is reduced to zero, effects are negated and during End Phase if they're still on the field when Summomed this way they wilk be Banished." I explained making Obelisk Force laugh.

"What good can that possibly do you?" First Obelisk with Red stone on his mask mocked.

"This." I showed them my card with a image of Celtic Guardian along with Breaker the Magicial Warrior being caught in a Rainbow colored explosion with a "Neos" shaped shadow in the center of the explosion.

"Quick-play Spell: Neo Spacian Big Bang Explosion! Now I return as many "Neos" and "Spacian" Monsters I control to my hand." Both Neos and Grand Mole returned to me.

"Then I destroy all Monsters on the field whose ATK or DEF equal or lower to original ATK of the Monsters returned."

"B-but that means..." Green muttered.

"Combined Original Attack of my Monsters is 3400." I pointed at their Hound Dogs. "So your muts are gone." A huge explosion occured that destroyed their Monsters and probably catching attention of Dennis and Yuzu.

"And as added bonus you three take destroyed Monsters combined Attack Points as damage." They gasped as explosion sent them flying.

"AARGHHHH!" They screamed.

Jason: 4000 LP x4

Obelisk 1 1000 LP x4

Obelisk 2 1000 LP x4

Obelisk 3 1000 LP x5

"Next I Summon Elemental Hero Avian!" I placed my card on Duel Disk.

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000

"Avian! Take down Smurf number 1!" I shouted and Avian rushed to first Obelisk and slashed him with his fangs.

Jason: 4000 LP x4

Obelisk 1 0000 LP x4

Obelisk 2 1000 LP x4

Obelisk 3 1000 LP x5

"No!" Green yelled as he looked at his falling comrade before he glared at me. "You will pay for that!"

"That's right!" Yellow agreed. "On our next turn.."

"There won't be a next turn!" I interrupted them. "Quick-Play Spell: Beserker Soul Activate!"

Cue Theme Passionate Duelist

"Berserker Soul!?"

"For cost of this card activation I have to dicard my entire hand." I discarded my Neos and Grand Mole. "Then I draw cards one by one and I can't stop until I draw a Spell or Trap. Meanwhile, for every Monster that I draw I can attack you with one of my Monsters. As long as that Monster has 1500 Attack Points or less."

"Is he crazy?" Nakajima said from Control Room, baffled by my move. "To bet on your victory with a card like that."

"You know how lucky you need to be to draw 2 Monsters?" Green told me, but was visibly nervous.

"That's right." Yellow agreed. "That's never going to work."

"Well, you will have to wait and see.." I smirked as I looked at my Deck.

"Please Deck.. Don't fail me now.." I thought as I drew my first card.

"MONSTA CARDO!" I showed them the card that I drew which was Clayman. "Now I send him to graveyard and Avian gets additional attack!" Avian dashed towards Green Soldier and slashed him across the face, droping his Life Points to zero.

Jason: 4000 LP x0

Obelisk 1 0000 LP x4

Obelisk 2 0000 LP x4

Obelisk 3 1000 LP x5

"No way.." He muttered in disbelief.

"One more!" I smirked as I drew my second card. "DORO!" I looked at it and smiled. "MONSTA CARDO! FLARE SCARAB!" I send him to graveyard and Avian proceed to attack remaining Obelisk.

Jason: 4000 LP x0

Obelisk 1 0000 LP x4

Obelisk 2 0000 LP x4

Obelisk 3 0000 LP x5

"DORO! MONSTA CARDO!" I drew another Monster and Avian attacked first Obelisk again.

"DORO! MONSTA CARDO!" Avian attacked second Obelisk.

"DORO! MONSTA CARDO!" Avian attacked third Obelisk.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D DORO! MONSTA CARDOO!"

"DORO! MONSTA CARDO!"

"DORO! MONSTA CARDO!"

"DORO! MONSTA CARDO!"

"DORO! MONSTA CARDO!"

"DORO! MONSTA CARDO!"

"DORO! MONSTA CARDO!"

"DORO! MONSTA CARDO!"

"DORO! MONSTA CARDO!"

"ARRGHH!" They screamed as they fell to the floor again.

I repeated this action for at least 15 times and I was quite suprised at my luck of draw. But I could swear that one of Monster that I drew was Mushroom man. From repeadetly attacks Obelisk Force fell from a cliff unconcious. I ran up to them and yelled:

"FOR THE RECORD, I DREW ANOTHER MONSTA CARDO!" I held up my card which was Winged Kuriboh.

"We sure showed them, huh buddy." I smiled as spirit of Kuriboh squeeled in happines.

Passionate Duelist theme ends.

LDS Control Room

"Hahahah!" Nakajima heared a laughter, coming from none other than his boss Akaba Reiji. He was suprised because Reiji always seemed like a cool and collected individual.

"Mister President.." He looked at his boss in disbelief.

"I apologize Nakajima.." He regained his cool composure. "But you do have to admit that that was extreamly entertaining."

"I suppose so.." Nakajima answered in a low tone, still shocked at his boss' unusual behavior.

Back with me

I looked down and saw that Serena was just about to start her Duel with Dennis. I jumped down and ran to them.

"Hey." They all turned to me.

"Jason!" Yuzu ran up to me. "Those man were..."

"Yea.." I confirmed her suspicion. "That was Obelisk Force, a elite group of Soldeirs from Fusion Dimension."

"After I'm done with him.." We both turned to Serena. "You're next." She gave me a death glareas as she began her Duel with Dennis.

"Glad to see you too..." I muttered under by breath.

"What does she have against you?" Yuzu asked me.

"I turnes out that Academia wants me dead." At my declaration Yuzu gasped. "And she came her to capture me and Kurosaki."

"Is this all because of what Kaibaman said?" Yuzu asked me.

"Yea.." I confirmed her specialtions. "Evil is Academia.. And Professor considers me a threat. That's why he send all those Obelisk Force members at me." I looked at my worried friend. "But don't worry. I won't lose to them."

"R-right.." She said, still feeling concerned.

We watched the Duel that transpired just like in the Anime. Serena attacking Dennis and accusing him of being Xyz Remnat. Dennis held back so that he wouldn't blow his cover and was eventualy finished with Serena's Moonlight Cat Dancer.

"Guys.." I pointed behind Serena. "We have company." Serena turned around and saw 5 Obelisk Force members approching us while smirking deviously.

"Come forth Obelisk bitch!" I ran up to them while activating my Duel Disk. "I never get tired of beating the living shit out of you guys."

"Don't leave me out of this." Serena activated Duel Disk of her own.

"Hmp.." Obelisk with Red gem scoffed. "Let's see if you act that tough when we destroy you."

"Well I was tough on your mom last night also." I smirked getting a few chuckles from Yuzu.

"Excuse me?" Obelisk growled in anger.

"I P-L-A-U-D Y-O-U-R M-O-T-H-E-R."

"Knock it off!" He yelled, while clenching his fist.

"No, I knocked it in. He-He.." I laughed.

A huge cloud of smoke appeared and me alongside Serena and Yuzu were draged away by Ninja guys.

"Tell your mom that I said hi!" I yelled as a Ninja carrying me jumped from one building to another.

With Ninja's, Bracelet chicks and me.

We slowly walked around Ice Area with Hikage carryimg Serena, who was displeased by that action.

"Let go of me!" She shouted. "Get your hands off me, you masked ninja. I didn't need your help, so why did you interfere with my fight." Hikage finally let her go.

"What are you exacly after!" Serena asked red masked ninja. "You don't seem to work with those guys.

"Tsukikage I will leave these three to you." He adressed to his younger brother. "There might be more of them nearby."

"Do you need any help?" I suggested my assistance but he shook his head.

"That won't be necessary. Akaba Reiji said that you should keep and eye on the girls." With those words he took off.

"Damn he's fast..." I said, suprised at his speed.

"You should keep an eye on me..." Serena said with her usual serious expression. "Please.. You were only holding me back yesterday and also.." She pointed at Tsukikage. "Even without his help I would have fended them off by myself."

"No you wouldn't." I simply said. "You would be beated by their sheer numbers and dragged back to Academia."

"Don't you dare underestimating me!" She snapped. "I wo..."

"Insted of expresing your gratitude to Tsukikage for saving you, you act like ungratefull brat."

"I didn't asked to be saved, so why should I thank him!" She clenched her fist. "You of all people should know my abilities. I could have beated them by myself"

"You are a strong Duelist, I won't deny that. But no one can do everything alone. It's not shameful to seek help from others" I said, already bored at her constant yelling. I mean the girl is hot and all, but she can really be annoying sometimes.

With Yuya and Obelisk Force

Yuya was under Zarc's infulence dueling against Obelisk Force. He had Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon on his field while Obelisk Force had three Hound Dogs. Both his Monster were same level due to Yuya's combimation of Xiangke Magician and Xiangsheng Magician. Gongenzaka and Mieru watched the Duel, worried at Yuya's odd behaviour.

"He has two Level 7 Monsters!" Gongenzaka exclaimed in suprised manner.

"I overlay my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Zarc possesed Yuya declared as his two dragons turned into purple energy beam and went into Xyz Portal.

"Dragon of dual-colored eyes. Unleash the black imperial wrath, and eradicate all opposing enemies!" Yuya chanted as new Dragon appeared. "Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes glowing with anger! The Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

"Supreme King... Black Dragon?" Gongenzaka's eyes widend in shock.

"Why would he say something like that? Doesn't he know through which kind of agony Jason's been through because of that name." He thought.

With Ninja, Bracelet chicks and me

Suddenly my eyes turned to gold color and I saw Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon wrecking Obelisk Force.

"Shit." I cursed as I got a mayor headache.

"Jason.." Yuzu looked at me with fear as she took a few steps back.

"What's with him?" Serena also looked in shock.

"N-no.." My eyes turned to normal green. "I'm fine. Just a small headache." I rubbed back of my head sheepishly.

"If you say so..." Serena continued convesation with Yuzu.

"Serena.." Yuzu adressed her Fusion Counterpart, trying to get rid of the tension that's been build up. "Why is Obelisk Force after you if you're also afflicted with Academia?"

"It is true that they are from Academia and are out to capture me." She placed her hand on her hip.

"But why are they after you" Yuzu asked again.

"Isn't it obvious? They are obeying Professor's orders." Serena answered.

"In Academia, Professor's orders are absoulute, we are not allowed to disobey them." She explained. "But I disobeyed those rules to that I can prove him my true power. So that I can eliminate Xyz Remnats and him!" She pointed at me.

"Why do you want to hurt Jason?!" Yuzu stood in front of me protectivly. "What did he do to you?

"Professor dispatched around 20-30 Obelisk Force Soldiers to get rid of him." She said making Yuzu gasp. "I don't know why exactly is Professor obssesed with him, but he knows the best!" She clenched her fist as a sign of her declaration. "Now Duel me!" She activated her Academy Duel Disk.

"Wait!" Yuzu protested. "Do you know what Academia did to Xyz Dimension?"

"Xyz Dimension, Ruri's homeland was a peaceful place! Until that day came... People of Academia attacked residents of Xyz Dimension with smiles on their faces.. Like it was a hunting game."

"Ridicilous.." Serena scoffed. "Like it was a game, huh? They would never do something that foolish."

"Look at this." I showed her recording of my Duel with Sora.

~ "Hahahha!" Sora laughed maniacly as he held his hand to right side of his face. "So what?! You really think that I care about those weaklings? They were just a prey for us to hunt! Nothing more, nothing less!"~

"No, they would never..." Serena looked at recording in shock before I fast forward it

~"Aren't you geting carried away?" Sora asked geting back his sadistic/amused grin. "Don't even joke about that." He took out his lolipop and bit it making it break. "This is a game you know, there is no need for me to get serious, it's the same thing with my friends." He began laughing.

"They were a prey for us to hunt! Prey for our hunting games!"~

"No!" She yelled, denying the fact that Academia would do that. "I won't belive it! Academia has a noble objective! Objective to make all worlds one! We fight with honour and pride to achive it!"

"What pride is there in bringing ton of people grief?! Yuzu walked up to Serena and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Academia didn't just bring grief to Xyz Duelists, but to their friends and families as well!"

"Aren't their families also Duelits?" Serena asked her.

"Kurosaki and Yuto are fighting to save Ruri, Kurosaki's little sister from Academia!" She explained. "Kurosaki Shun is Xyz Remnat that you're after! If you don't belive what I'm saying to you, go ask him yourself." She let go of her shoudlers.

"I-I understand." She nodded. "I will go see this Kurosaki and ask if what you said was true."

"Why don' we swamp clothes." Yuzu suggested. "It would be a hassle if you're found by Academia before you got a chance to meet with Kurosaki."

"I see." Serena put a finger on her chin. "So you are willing to act like my double and draw their attention away from me."

"Exactly." Yuzu confirmed.

"Alright!" Serena began undressing.

"W-w-w wait a second!" Yuzu waved her hands around in a comical way.

"Damit!" I deadpaned. "Didn't I explain this to you yesterday? You can't take off your clothes like that."

"I thought that it bothered only you." Serena gave me a puzzled look.

"What?!" Yuzu wiped out her Paper Fan. "What happened?!"

"He saw me naked." Serena nonchantly explained, while Yuzu got an instant death glare.

"It wasen't..." Before I had a chance to explain Yuzu wacked me on head with her Paper Fan.

"Oww.." I rubbed my head in pain as I lay on the floor. That ice is no soft material.

"Pervert.." Yuzy grabbed Serena's hand and draged het behind ice so that they could change.

"If you peek I swear to God..." She held out her Paper Fan with rage.

"I got it..." I sighed as I got up from the floor. "But who knows, maybe Akaba Reiji is peeking from Control Room." I chuckled at Yuzu's pale face. "He does have camera's around entire City after all."

LDS Control Room

"Damn you Yuki Jason!" Reiji gritted his teeth, angered by his master plan failing.

Back with Ninja, Bracelet chicks and me

"I don't understand?" Serena said. "Why is such a big deal for boys to see our bare skin?"

"It's not appropriate." Yuzu answered, shocked at Serena's lack of self awarness. "People who aren't romanticly involved can't be that close." She turned to me. "I-I'm sure that Reiji isn't a pervert like you." She still feeling uncertaint.

"Fine.." I had a amusing look on my face. "If you're willing to risk it."

"Take off your jacket..." Yuzu quickly said.

"What for?" I asked her and she montioned me to come to her.

"You will close your eyes and held up your jacket to block any possilble view camera's have, BUT!" She gained dark aura around herself making me take a step back. "If you peek I will break your little friend down there."

"What friend?" I asked with genuine curiosity and she pointed at my... Well you get the idea.

"Fine!" I gulped hard. "I wouldn't peek anyway. I'm not a pervert."

I took of my jacket and held it so any possible camera's wouldn't see them changing. I'm sure that Reiji isn't that kind of guy. I was just joking but Yuzu takes this kind of things seriously.

"We're done." Yuzu informed and I opened up my eyes to see that they wear each others clothes.

"This will do." Yuzu said looking at her clothes. "Kurosaki wasen't in Volcano or Jungle Area, so that leaves only..

"Ancient Ruins.." Serena finished her thoughts.

"Jason-kun." Tsukikage adressed me. "Akaba Reiji said that you should take care of remaining Obelisk Force in this Volcano Area, while me and my brother take care of them in Ice and Jungle."

"You got it." I nodded. "Leave it to me."

"Are you sure that you'll be alright?" Yuzu asked me concerned.

"Oh.." I crossed my hands and looked away. "Now you want to talk, even if you assaulted me with your Fan."

"S-sorry.." She got red from emberassment. "Serena just told me that you immediately looked away when she took off her clothes."

"It's good." I said with a smile before I began running... "See you later, I have Obelisk Force to beat."

I ran for a couple minutes and jumped on a rooftop where I noticed a certain person.

"I got you now you bastard." I took a few photos of him and continued walking around Ice Area and then I eventualy arrived at Volcano.

"Damn.." I cursed at sudden change in temperature. "It's really hot in here."

"I'm Yugo dammit!" I looked to direction of that voice and found Fusion playing Card Games on Motorcycles.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon!" Yugo chanted as a card poped out of his Extra Deck and he slammed it on his Duel Disk. "Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" His Ace emerged from Synchro Rings.

Yugo quickly overpowered Obelisk Force by activating Synchro Cracker which sent his Clear Wing back to Extra Deck and destroyed every Monster on their fields that had lower Attack. Obelisk's Hound Dogs got destroyed and Smurfs got finished with Ancient Armaggedon Gear's effect which inflicted their destroyed Monsters Attack Points as damage.

"Wow" I whistled as I ran up to him. "Nice Duel man, although you could have left some for me."

"Thanks..." He rubbed back of his head sheepishly before he pointed at me. "Hey! I know you! You're that jerk that made fun of my hair and name!"

"Yep, that sounds like me." I nodded with a smile, not bothered slightly at his little outburst. "My name is Jason Yuki."

"And I don't care!" He answered arrognatly as he got off his D-Wheel and straped his Duel Disk to his arm. "You were with that bastard that took Rin from me!"

"Rin?" I wondered aloud giving him my best suprised face. "Who is she? Your girlfriend?"

"No.." He got flushed and began whistling. "She is just a childhod friend, nothing... Hey don't change the subject you bastard!" He activated his Duel Disk.

"Duel me now!"

"Well I did wanted to Duel him anyways.. I will explain that misunderstanding after the Duel." I thought.

"Get your game on!" I activated my own Duel Disk.

LDS Control Room

"What is he doing?" Nakajima asked, standing next to Reiji. "He is supposed to fight remaining Obelisk Force."

"Let it be." Reiji replied in a cold tone. "This way we will see how strong this Synchro Duelist truly is."

"Quit messing around, Akaba Reiji!" Sawatari rosed up with elevator to Control Room.

"Sawatari!" Nakajima exclaimed in suprise. "What are you doing here? What are the guards doing!?"

"My dad's influence is more than enough to deal with that." Sawatari answered arrogantly. "More immportantly what's going on? Why aren't you showing what's going on with Battle Royal?"

"You really want to know what's happening?" Asked Reiji.

"Of course! I want to see how far Sakaki Yuya and Yuki Jason get in this Tournament."

"Sawatari.. Would you like to take a part in a Revival Duel?"

"Oh.." Sawatari grew a smirk when he heared that.

"But first you should watch this Duel." Reiji motioned to the big screen in which Jason was about to begin his Duel with Yugo.

"That's..." Sawatari's eyes widend in shock. "Yuki Jason! And he is dueling Sakaki Yuya?!"

"No." Reiji pushed his glasses up. "That's not Sakaki Yuya. But first, let me explain to you the true purpose of this tournament..."

With me and Fusion

"DUEL!"

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Yugo: 4000 LP x5

"I'll start." I looked through my hand. "Polymerizatiom Activate!

"It's not Fusion it's Yugo! He yelled.

"Shut up banana head." I yelled back. "I have a Card Game to win."

"I fuse my Sparkman and Necroshade!" Both of my Monsters swirled in a Fusion Vortex.

"Come forth! Elemental Hero Darkbright!" A warrior in gold and black armor appeared.

ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000

"I knew that you were with him!" He pointed his finger accusingly at me. "You were with that bastard that took Rin!"

"And you have stupid name and retarded hair." I answered as I placed a facedown.

"I end my turn."

Jason: 4000 LP x1

Yugo: 4000 LP x6

"Get ready for a world of hurt!" He drew his card.

"I Summon Speedroid Terrortop!" He slammed his card in a Duel Disk and a Monster resembeling mechanical serpent appeared.

"I can Special Summon this card when I control no Monsters." He explained as he grabbed another card. "I Normal Summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!" A a purple dice with three red eyes on each side appeared on the field.

ATK: 300 / DEF: 1500

"I tune my Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice and Terrortop!" He declared as his dice turned into three Synchro Circles and Terrortop went through them.

"Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon!" Yugo chanted. "Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" A blue cross-like sword appeared on the field.

ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1600

"Kendama effect activates!" He yelled as a card ejected from his Graveyard. "By banishing one Speedroid Monster, like my Terrortop I can inflict you 500 Points of damage." His Momsters fired a beam towards me that decreased my Life Points.

Jason: 3500 LP x1

Yugo: 4000 LP x4

"Not bad.."

"You haven't seen anything yet! Kendama! Attack his Hero!" Kendama blasted a beam of energy at my Darkbright, destroying it with ease.

Jason: 3300 LP x1

Yugo: 4000 LP x4

"Darkbright effect activates!" I declared as his spirit appeared on the field and destroyed Kendama.

"What happened?" Yugo asked me.

"When Darkbright gets destroyed, I'm allowed to destroy one Monster you control." I clarified.

"Still.. I activate Spell: Speed Recovery. With this I can Summo one of my Speedroid Monsters from my Graveyard. Return to me Kendama!"

ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1600

"I will place a card facedown and end it with that." A reversed card appeared in front of me.

Jason: 3300 LP x2

Yugo: 4000 LP x3

"It's my turn." I drew my card. "I activate Warrior Returning Alive. With this I can add one Warrior-Type Monster from my Graveyard to my Hand." I showed him my chosen card.

"Come forth: Elemental Hero Sparkman!" One of most used Heroes appeared. "Next I will Equip him with Element Sword." A blue light saber appeared in Sparkman's right hand.

"Go Sparkman!" I ordered as he rushed to Yugo's Monster. "Destroy his Kendama."

"Why would you do that?" He wondered. "My Monster has higher Attack Points than your Hero."

"Not quite.." I smirked as Sparkman's Attack increased.

ATK: 1600- 2400 / DEF: 1400

"When Monster equiped with Element Sword battles a Monster with different attribute, its Attack Points increase by 800."

"Yugo's hand slowly went to his Graveyard slot. "I could use Tri-Eyed Dice effect and negate the attack, but..."

"Tch.." He gruted in annoyence as Sparkman slashed his Monster with Element Sword resulting in its destruction.

Jason: 3300 LP x0

Yugo: 3800 LP x3

"Trap Card Open!" His reversed card fliped. "Speedroid Revival!" A card showing image of Duel Disk with Speedroid Taketomborg in its Graveyard slot appeared. "When you destroy my Speedroid Monster, I'm allowed to Summon one other Speedroid Monster from my Graveyard! Revive Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!

ATK: 300 / DEF: 1500

"I end my turn." I said as Yugo drew his card.

LDS Control Room

"From the looks of it, this Duel seems pretty even." Sawatari said.

"It's true.." Reiji simply answered. "But my interest goes in that Synchro Dragon this Yugo has. First Pendulum Dragon, then Xyz and now Synchro..." Reiji thought with narrowed eyes. "Does Fusion Dragon also exist?"

Back at the Duel

Jason: 3300 LP x0

Yugo: 3800 LP x4

"I Special Summon Speedroid Cycle!" A robotic bicycle appeared on the field.

ATK: 500 / DEF: 1000

"This card can be Special Summoned when I control a WIND Monster on my field." Yugo explained.

"I Normal Summon Speedroid Raznorang!"

ATK: 2000 / DEF: 0000

"Quick-Play Spell: Mystical Space Typhoon! I can destroy one Spell/Trap Card in the field ." He smirked. "So your Element Sword is gone." A typhoon enveloped Sparkman and destroyed his Equip Spell. "Now you can't boost your Monsters Attack Points."

"Razonrang effect activates!" Yugo declared as his Monster switched to Defense and my Sparkman got weaker.

DEF: 0000

ATK: 1600-1300 / DEF: 1400

"What happened?" I asked him.

"By switching Razonrang in Defense Mode your Monster losses 300 Attack Points." He smugly said as he held up his hand.

"I tune my Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice and Levle 2 Speedroid cycle." Once again Tri-Eyed Dice turned into three Synchro Circles and Cycle went through it.

"Synchro Summon! Feel the pulse of this swordsman's soul! Come forth Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbarider!" Monster riding a big purple sword while he, irroncialy held two double swords in his hands appeared.

ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000.

"Hehehehe." I covered my mouth trying to stop myself from gigiling.

"What's so funny!?" He snapped as he tighten his fist.

"You said Chanbarider." I wiped a tear that streamed down my cheek. "That's so funny."

As a response he just growled as he pointed at Sparkman. "Chanbarider! Destroy his Sparkman!" His Monster ran up to Sparkman.

"Chanbarider effect activates! When he battles his Attack Points increase by 100!"

ATK: 2000-2100 / DEF: 1000.

Chanabrdier slashed my Monster with its doubled swords and destroyed it. Resulting smoke made me cover myself.

Jason: 2500 LP x0

Yugo: 3800 LP x1

"Not done yet! My Chanbarider can attack twice during each Battle Phase." His Monster rushed to my side. "And his Attack Points increase once again.

ATK: 2100-2200 / DEF: 1000.

"Quick-Play Spell: Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!" Kuriboh appered in Defense Mode. "With it I can Summon one Winged Kuriboh from my Deck."

ATK: 300/ DEF: 200

"My Attack will still go through!" Chanabarider destroyed kuriboh with ease.

"Thanks.. Partner." I send my card to the Graveyard and turned my attention back to Yugo.

"I place a card facedown and end my turn."

Jason: 2500 LP x1

Yugo: 3800 LP x0

"I draw!" I placed my card in Spell/Trap card zone. "E- Emergency Call activate. With this I can add one Elemental Hero from my Deck to my Hand." I added my desired card.

"I Special Summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

ATK: 800 / DEF: 1200

"When He's only card in my Hand I can Special Summon it." I explained. "And now his effect activates! When he's only card on my Field when Summomed I can draw 2 more cards." I drew twice more and looked at my cards before I activated one of them.

"I activate Fusion Recovery." Two cards poped out of my Graveyard. "I can add one Polymerization and one Fusion Material from my Graveyard to my Hand. And I choose Necroshade." I showed him my cards before I continued.

"Now with Polymerization I fuse Necroshade in my Hand with Bubbleman on my field." Both my Monsters spinned in colorfol Fusion Vortex.

"I Fusion Summon!" A huge blizzard appeared on the field making a huge smoke in Volcano Area because of sudden change of temperature. "Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"You and your Fusions!" He clenched his fist. "For taking Rin away from me I won't forgive you!"

"How did a guy who took this Rin from you looked like?" I asked him, already tired at his constast blabaring.

"He had a purple hair, purple unfiform, purple eyebrows.." He began explaining. "And he had same face as me."

"Idiot..." I muttered under my breath. "You got the wrong guy.."

"What do you mean!" He snapped. "It was him! He had same face as me and everything."

"His name is Yuto. A resident from Xyz Dimension who also lost his precious people to Duel Academia."

"Yuto..."

"That's right." I nodded. "He probably called you "Pawn of Fusion" because your name is Yugo, which means Fusion."

"Ohh.." Yugo look down in emberassment. "My bad." He gave me nervous chuckle before regaining a serious face. "But you also use stupid Fusions! So that means that you're with them!"

"First don't call my cards stupid." I gave him a death glare. "Last person that did that didn't make it until the end of a Duel. Second, it's stupid to judge people by Summoning Method they use. I am disgusted that Academia uses Fusion Summoning to hurt others.. That's why I made a vow." I clenched my fist as sign of my declaration.

"A vow?" Yugo prepated confused.

"Pain and sandness that they gave to Xyz Dimension is unforgivible. That's why I will stop Academia plans, no matter what." I gave him a determimed look.

"Go Absolute Zero! Attack his Chanabarider." My Hero nodded and shooted a blizzard towards Yugo's Monster.

"I won't let you!" Yugo's Graveyard shined. "By banishing Tri-Eyed Dice from my Graveyard I can negate one of your attacks." Tri-Eyed Dice appeared between our Monster, thus blocking the attack.

"I place a facedown and end my turn."

Jason: 2500 LP x0

Yugo: 3800 LP x1

"I Summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" A yellow dice with red millenium eye appered."

ATK: 100 / DEF: 100

"Now I switch Razonrang to Attack Mode." His Momster rose with 2000 Attack Points. "His Special Ability actovates: I switch him to Defense Mode and your Monster losses 300 Attack Points." His Monster kneeled again as my Hero Got weaker.

DEF: 0000

ATK: 2500-2200 / DEF: 2000

"Red-Eyed Dice effect actovates. When I Summon it I can declare a level from 1-6 an one or my Monsters Level becomes that intil tje end of this turn." He pointed at razorang. "I choose Razonrang to become Level 6 and I will tune him with Red-Eyed Dice." His dice turned into a singel Synchro Ring and Razonrang went through it.

'Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo's Ace took the stage.

ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"H-help.." I heared a faint sound and looked up to see Clear wing calling out to me. "Z-Zarc isn't..." At that Moment a storng green aura enveloped Clear Wing making it roar loudly and me unable to hear him anymore.

"What did it try to say to me?!" I thought as I kept looking at Clear Wing. "Help? Is Zarc forcing them to destroy everything." I narrowed my eyes. "Now that I think about it only Monsters with whom I couldn't communicate were Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion. Were they prevented by Zarc or Ray to communicate with others, or is there some bigger threat behind this?"

"Clear Wing! Attack His Absolute Zero!" Yugl snapped me put of my thoughts as Clear Wing flew high in the air and began spinning as it came toward my Monster. "Hell Dive Whirwind Slasher!" His Dragon destroyed my Hero with ease, dealing me 200 Points of Damage.

Jason: 2300 LP x0

Yugo: 3800 LP x0

"Absolute Zero's effect activates!" A huge blizzard occured that went for Yugo's Monsters. "When this card leaves the field all your Monsters are destroyed!"

"Like I would let that happen!" He pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Trap Activate: Dichroic Mirror!" A card with image of Clear Wing Activating his Special Ability appeared.

"Dichroic Mirror?" I thought. "Isn't that effect that Clear Wing uses?"

"I can only actovate this card when I control Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. When you activate Spell, Trap or Monster effect, that effect is negated and destroyed." Blizzard soon dissapeared. "And until your next End Phase Clear Wing gains 1000 Attack Points." His Monster roared as green aura around him increased.

ATK: 2500-3500 / DEF: 2000

"Chanbarider! Attack him directly." His Monster prepared his sword for attack.

"Trap: Defense Draw activate!" A barrier protected me from Yugo's attack. "Now Battle Damage from one attack is negated and after that I get to draw a card."

"I end my turn." Yugo clicked his thounge in annoyence befre he smiled. "It would seem that I got a wrong perception of you. You're really strong."

"You too, and your dragon is awesome as well..."

Jason: 2300 LP x2

Yugo: 3800 LP x0

I drew my card. "Pot of Greed activate!" I picked up two more and smirked. "It's too bad that your dragon couldn't end this in previous turn." Spirit of Necroshade appeared behind me.

"What the..!?"

"With Elemental Hero Necroshade in my Graveyar I can Summon a High-Level Elemental Hero Monster without sacrifice." I slammed a card on my Duel Disk. "Come forth Elemental Hero Neos!" A galaxy vortex appeared in the air and a explosion occured from it. A white beam flew out of it and crashed before me revealing Neos standing there.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"Okay even I have to admit that Monster looks so cool." Yuto exclaimed like a happy child. "But it still doesn't come near to my Clear Wing. You could destroy my Chanbarider, but I will still have some Life Points left.

"Field Spell: Neo Space!" Volcano enviroment around us began changing, gaining a charachteristics of rainbow color.

"With this my Neos Attack increases by 500." Neos got surrounded in rainbow aura.

ATK: 2500-3000 / DEF: 2000

"Next up - Equip Spell: Neos Force." A dark gold aura surrounded my Neos next. "My Neos' attack increases by 800 more."

ATK: 3000- 3800 / DEF: 2000

"3800!?" Yugo widend his eyes in shock.

"Go Neos!" Neos jumped high in the air and gathered his strenght in his hand as he went towards Clear Wing. Clear Wing wanted to couner with attack of his own, but was overpowered by Neos and eventualy got destroyed.

Jason: 2300 LP x0

Yugo: 3500 LP x0

"Clear Wing!" Yugo cried to his Ace Monster as he covered hismelf from smoke. He took a step back when smoke cleared revealing Neos standing in front of him with crossed arms.

"Neos Force effect activates!" I smirked as aura around Neos increased. "When Neos destroys a Monster while equiped with this card you take damage equal to Attack Points of destroyed Monster."

"AAARGHHHH!" Yugo screamed as he fell to the floor, his Life Points dropping to zero.

Jason: 2300 LP x0

Yugo: 0000 LP x0

"Gotcha!" I did Jaden/Judia's pose. "That sure was a fun Duel." I ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" I helped him up.

"I'm fine." He replied, brushing dust from his jacket. "Thanks for the Duel and sorry for accusing you for taking Rin."

"Don't worry." I waved my hand dismisivly. "I would act like that as well if someone took my GIRLFRIEND away from me."

"W-what?!" He became flushed and whistled again. "No, no.. Rin is just a childhood friend."

"Dude, who are you kidding." I chuckled. "Friend is one thing, but you're totaly into her. You wouldn't act this way if you weren't."

"No!" He put on his helmet and sat on his D-Wheel. "She is just a friend." He turned to me. "See you later. I still have to find that grining bastard." With that words he speeded up and went to unknown.

"That guy.." I shook my head with a smile.

LDS Control Room

"Pshh..." Sawatari grunted. "I would beaten him in 2 turns top."

"Of course you would." Nakajima sarchasticly replied.

"Sawatari.." Reiji adressed boy with banana peeled hair. "Take a rest for today, tommorow you will go help other participants to fend of Obelisk Force."

"Yosh!" Sawatari nodded. "I won't dissapoint."

"Good." Reiji replied in a calm tone. "You're dissmised."

With those words Sawatari left Control Room.

Back with me

I walked around Volcano Area a little longer but I couldn't find any Obelisk Force.

"Strange..." I muttered to myself as I kpet walking, not noticing three blue uniform man were watching me from shadows.

"Hero Duelist?!" Obelisk Force jumped before me.

"It's Jason Yuki. And I'm absolutely flawless." I pressed a button on my Duel Disk.

~Absolutely Flawless~

"Another joker..." Red sighed.

"No matter." Yellow said as all three of them activated their Duel Disks. "Henwill be eliminated here."

"Get your game on!" I activatedy my own Duel Disk.

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Obelisk 1: 4000 LP x5

Obelisk 2: 4000 LP x5

Obelisk 3: 4000 LP x5

"I'll go first." I looked through my hand. "Spell Card Takeover 5. Now 5 cards from top of my Deck go to Graveyard." I took 5 cards and placed them in my Graveyard slot.

"Now I place a facedown and end my turn." I concluded.

Jason: 4000 LP x4

Obelisk 1: 4000 LP x6

Obelisk 2: 4000 LP x5

Obelisk 3: 4000 LP x5

"I play Polymerization and use it to fuse my three Hound Dogs." His three Monsters spinned in Fusion Vortex.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits! Flock together and become one with a new power! Fusion Summon1 Come forth! Level 7! Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!"

ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1000

"Fuck you and your same cards." I pressed a button on my Duel Disk and a Trap showing image a confused person in a Slifer Red blazer with a activated bomb in his hand as the timer becomes 0 appeared.

"Slacker's Prank activate! By sending one card from my Deck to Graveyard, I can destroy one Card on the Field and choice is obvious." I send a card to grave and a bomb attached itself to Triple Hound Dog and eventualy destroyed it.

"Tch.." First Obelisk clicked his thoungeu in annoyence.

"And as added Bonus, card that I send to Graveyard as a cost for my Traps activation was Elemental Hero Shadow Mist. When she gets send to Graveyard I can add one HERO Monster from my Deck to my Hand." I showed them my desired card before I placed it in my Hand.

"I-I end my turn.." First Obelisk said dissapointed.

Jason: 4000 LP x4

Obelisk 1: 4000 LP x2

Obelisk 2: 4000 LP x6

Obelisk 3: 4000 LP x5

"I shall continue." Second Obelisk (Green) drew his card.

"I play my Ancient Gear Hound Dog!" Classic version of Hound Dog appeared.

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000

"For fuck's sake!" I yelled, tired already at their same cards. "Be original would ya'?"

"If it's not broke then why change it?" Green answered.

"Because it is broke?" I said to them with a exausted expression. "You have awesome cards from Ancient Gear archetype and you just spawn Hound Dogs and their dumb Fusions."

"I don't care what you have to say!" Hound Dog launched itself at me.

Jason: 3000 LP x4

Obelisk 1: 4000 LP x2

Obelisk 2: 4000 LP x5

Obelisk 3: 4000 LP x6

"I end my turn." He concluded.

"Then it's my move." He drew his card.

"Let me guess. Another Hound Dog..." I had a completly uniterested look on my face.

"Not quite." Third Obelisk (Yellow) smirked.

"I play Double Fusion! By paying 500 Life Points I can perform a Fusion Summon twice."

"Nice card." I thought to myself. "After I win I'm going to beat him up and take it from him." I let our a devious chuckle, which was unheared by Smurfs.

I Fuse my three Hound Dogs to Summon Ancient Gear Tripple Bite Hound Dog." A three headed dog appeared once again..

ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1000

"Then I fuse it with my partners Hound Dog!" He declared as their Monsters began spinning in Fusion Vortex.

"Come forth! Level 9! Ancient Gear Ultimate Hound Dog!"

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000

"When he's Summone your Life Points are cut in half!" His Monster opened it mouth and shooted a fire towards me.

Jason: 1500 LP x4

Obelisk 1: 4000 LP x2

Obelisk 2: 4000 LP x5

Obelisk 3: 3500 LP x2

"Not so tough anymore, huh?" Red laughed.

"Just make your move. I don't have all day." I replied with emotionless face.

"As you wish." Yellow said. "When Ultimate Hound Dog battles you can't activate Spell or Traps. His Monster dashed towards me.

"Necro Gardna effect activates!" I declared as Necro Gardna covered me from Hound Dog's attack. "Only once, by banishing this card I can negate your Monsters attack."

"I-I end my turn.."

Jason: 1500 LP x5

Obelisk 1: 4000 LP x2

Obelisk 2: 4000 LP x5

Obelisk 3: 3500 LP x2

I drew my card. "Take Over 5 effect activates. By banishing it from my Graveyard I get to draw one more card from my Deck." I drew a new card and upon seeing it I Summoned it right away. "Come forth! Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!"

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 500

"I'm back baby!" Dark Panther yelled.

"Dark Panther effect activates!" Dark Panther's eyes glowed purple as it desinegreted in black fluid and gaine shape of Ultimate Hound Dog

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000

"What hapoened!" Red shouted, demanding an answer.

"Dark Panther can copy Attack, Defense and effect of one Monster on the field. And it effect lasts as long Dark Panther is present on the field."

"To have an effect like that.." Green mutterex.

"Quick-Play Spell activate! De-Fusion!" Yellow's Ultimate Hound Dog screamed as it got seperated in its original forms.

ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1000

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000

"Next I activate Hero Fusion!" Sparkman, Avian and Bubbeman appeared from bright light that occured and began fusing. "Now I can perform a Fusion Summon using Momsters from my Hand, Field or Deck."

"Impossible!" Green's eyes widend in shock.

"I Fusion Summon! Elemental Hero Tempest!" A warrior in blue outfit with gold underlines appeared. He had gauntlet with two spikes in his left hand with wings made from white feathers. He also had green hair.

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2800

"My move is far from done." I looked at Obelisk Force with a small smirk asI activated yet another Fusion card. "Miracle Contact activate." Behind me Neos and Grand Mole appeared. "From my Hand, Field and/or Graveyard I can shuffle to my Deck materials needed for 'Elemental Hero Neos' Fusion Monster and then Special Summon it." Both Neos and Grand Mole turned int particles.

"To the Deck?!"

"That means.."

"Contact Fusion?!"

After light died down Grand Neos stood there ready to drill them with his drill. (A/N: Actual drill you perverts xD)

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"No..." Obelisk Force took a step back at the sight of my Monsters.

LDS Control Room

"It would seem like yet another quick victory for Mister Yuki." Nakajima noticed.

"It would seem so..." Reiji narrowed his eyes. "But I still have a feeling that this isn't full extension of his abilities."

Back with me and Smurfs

"Grand Neos effect activates!" He began spinning his drill and made contact with Ultimate Hound Dog, sending it back to Extra Deck.

"What's the meaning of this?" Yellow looked at his Duel Disk in shock.

"Meaning is that you suck at Card Games." I let out a small smile. "And your uniforms are dumb. As for my Neos effect: Once per turn I can send one Monster back to Hand,or in this case Extra Deck."

"Since my Dark Panther copied Ultimate Hound Dog's effect it can attack three times." I said making Red and Green to give Yellow a hateful looks.

"Honesty Neos effect activates!" Neos with Himest's wings appeared behind Grand Neos. "By sending this card to my Graveyard one of my HERO Monsters Attack increases by 2500."

ATK: 2500-5000 / DEF: 2000

"Grand Neos take out that mut!" Grand Neos nodded as he puncjed Hound Dog with a drill resulting in Green Obelisks Life Points to be reduced to zero.

"AAARGHHHH!"

Jason: 1500 LP x5

Obelisk 1: 4000 LP x2

Obelisk 2: 0000 LP x5

Obelisk 3: 3500 LP x2

"Dark Panther attack first Obelisk twice!" Dark Panther nodded as he jumped towards Red and unleasjed his attack, droping his Life Points to zero, then natiraly it went for thir Obelisk leaveing it with only 700 Life Points.

"Go Tempest! Finish this!" He nodded as he charged energy in his gauntlet ."GREEN HAIR ATTACK!" Tempest sweatdroped, but still carried on with his attack.

Jason: 1500 LP x5

Obelisk 1: 0000 LP x2

Obelisk 2: 0000 LP x5

Obelisk 3: 0000 LP x2

"Gotcha!" I did Judai's pose as our Monsters dissapeared. "Thank God I'm flawless." Once again I pressed a button on my Duel Disk.

~Absolutely Flawless~

I walked to Third Obelisk (Yellow) and looked at him. "Give me your Double Fusion card." I said in a commanding tone.

"N-no." He said while gritting his teeth from pain ."Screw you."

"Hard way it is!" I cracked my knuckles.

"OH GOT STOP! TAKE THE CARD DON'T PUNCH ME ANYMORE TAKE IT! NOOOOOO!"

With Serena

"What was that?" Serena listened with curiousity, but decided to shook it off and continued her search for Kurosaki.

With Mieru, Gongenzaka and Yuya

"That scream sounded awful." Mieru said scared as she looked over unconcious Yuya

"Something bad must have happened." Gongezaka noted.

Back with me

I droped him to floor bruised and looked at my newlt recquore card. "Sweet. I always wanted this card." I placed it in my Deck as three Obelisks got teleported back to Academy.

"Aww.." I had a dissapointing look on my face." I wanted to see what other cards I could have get.. Oh well.." I shrugged as I continued walking around Volcano Area.

Soon I was surrounded my 15-20 Obelisk Force Soldiers. Without further adu I activated my Duel Disk.

"DUEL!" We yelled in unision.

45 exausting minutes later

"Flame Wingman! Take down his Chaos Giant with Skydive Schorcher!" Wingman got eveloped in flames as he hit Chaos Giant with his Dragon hand and destoryed it. That was my 15-th Obelisk that I beated. Even if their Dueling Skills are pathethic, they managed to overpower me with sheer numbers.

"*Gasp*.. I hope that that was last of them." I desperatly wished, but was proven wrong when another 10-15 Obelisk arrived.

"Man you're like crazy ex girlfriends!" I yelled at them. "Get lost!"

"No can do." Red said as he activated his Duel Disk, soon followed by everyone else. "We have explicit orders to eliminate you."

"Akaba Reiji.." I called him through my Duel Disk. "Send someone please.. I got nothing left." I looked around and saw Smurfs approching me.

"Hold on for a while longer!" Reiji yelled with concern. "I'll send someone there immediately."

"Fine.." I weakly answered as I activated my Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

20 Minutes later

I was barely surviving. I had Flare Scarab and Neos on my field with no facedown. With combination of Mariner and Skydive Schorcher Spell card I was able to take down around 6 Obelisks leaving 7 more. With three fu*king Chaos Giants hovering around my head. From exaustion I fell to my knees, unable to continue.

"It's so tragic that reinforcments couldn't arrive." I glanced to my left to find 10 more Smurfs waiting for me. They got a Intrusion Penalty and Summmoned number of Hound Dog Fusions.

"What the fuck?!" I thought frustrated. "I thoight that only 20 Obelisk came for me, but I easily beated over 30."

"Take this!" One of newly arrived Obelisl threw three cards at me. "They weren't even a challenge."

I stood up and look at the cards. One was a boy around q6 years of age with red hair and other was a girl... Familliar one...

"Azumi..." I looked at her terrified face before she got carded. A innocent girl got carded by these freaks. And why?! Why does this keep happen?! This is not right!

"So you knew her?" One of the Obelisks asked. "Too bad that she couldn't give much of a resistance. That bitch got destroyed in second turn." At this point all Obelisks laughed like maniacs. I laced her card in my poclet and slowly rose up from the floor, gold aura surrounding me.

"Huh..?" Obelisk muttered as I looked at them with piercing gold eyes full of hate.

LDS Control Room

Gold light cut the transmission in Conrrol Room, so Reiji couldn't see how the situation would unfold.

"All cameras in the area are not responding Sir!" Female worked said.

"Get me a visual now!" Reiji yelled in commanding tone. "Nakajima you're in charge from now." He straped his Duel Disk and went to the elevator.

"Where are you going Sir?"

"To help." He simply replied as he exited the Control Room.

Back with me

"W-what are you?!" Obelisk asked with fear.

"My name is Supreme King." Supreme King replied as he drew his card calmly. "And you all are going on a permenent trip.." His eyes glowed brighter. "TO HELL!"

"Release him now!" Neos demanded as a dark aura surrounded him and Flare Scarab making them scream in pain

Jason/Supreme King: 150 LP x1

Obelisk Force: 2000 / 3200 / 4000 LP

"I Summon Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!" Dark Panther arrived and looked at Supreme King with hatred.

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 500

"You?!" He growled.

"You expected somebody else?" Supreme King asked in mocking tone as dark aura surrounded Dark Panther as well. "Too bad.."

"This power?!" Obelisks covered themself from shockwaves.

"With Neos, Dark Panther and Flare Scarab!" He held his hand up as the sky became darker and few thunder bolts hit nearby buildings.

"I perform Triple Contact Fusion!" Althought they wanted to resist they coudln't. Supreme King's influence was too strong. They all jumped in a dark galaxy vortex that appeared and from it came something terrifieing.

"Come Forth! Elemental Hero Shadow Flame Neos!" Even if this new card was an Elemental Hero, it looked much more sinister.

His 'spikes' on his head and arms are longer, sharper and have a much more sadistic and siniser theme to them, in addition, he has two more 'spikes' on the back of his head besides the original one. Black and red sharp steel armor covers his body, except the head, making him look like an evil king/tyrant with massive dark powers. Like Flare Neos and Dark Neos, this evil/darker evolution of Neos have wings on his back which are bat/dragon themed and are covered in black and red spiked armor. His fingers are replaced with sharp and slightly hooked claws. And lastly his eyes and the gem on his forehead, glow a fiery red. I addition this new Monster let out a powerfull shockwaves that destroyed enviroment around them.

ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500

With Yuya, Gongenzaka, Mieru

"AAARGHHHH!" Yuya jumped up and held his hand in pain, his eyes glowing red color while Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion shined even brighter than before.

"Darling!" Mieru exclaimed in concern.

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka ran up to his friend trying to calm him down. "Are you alright?"

"J-Jason.." He muttered as he took two Dragons from his Deck. "Something is happening to Jason."

"It can't be!" Gongenzaka said in a suprise as he looked at dark and cloudly sky.

"That's right." Yuya's eyes slwoly turned to normal, but he was still in pain. "Supreme King.."

With Yuzu

Yuzu was currently running away from Yuri, who's another mission was to capture her. She was hiding behind ice berg, hoping that purple haired boy won't find her.

"I am no match for him." She gasped, trying to catch her breath and noticed cloudly sky, like a huge storm was approching. She looked at her bracelet to see that it shone brighter than before.

"Yuya.." She narrowed her eyes. "NO! It's Jason. What's happening to him?"

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Yuri singed as his Ace, Starve Venom hovered above him.

"Aargh!" He clenched his chest in pain, while his dragon roared even louder.

"It's same as last time." He looked at Starve Venom. "What are you trying to tell me?" Starve Venom roared even louder his voice echoing around Ice Berg Area.

With Yugo

"Dammit!" Yugo yelled, stopping his D-Wheel. "Again with this pain." He looked at his Clear Wing that shined brighter each passing second.

With Serena

Serena slowly walked around City, trying to find Kurosaki.

"Huh..?" She looked at her bracelet confise and what she saw shocked her. Jason with honey gold eyes with a Monster simmilar to his Neos only more sinister.

"Was that... Jason?" She said to herself looking at dark clouds.

With Supreme King and Obelisk Force

Shcokwaves were still present from Shadow Flame Neos Summon. Scared and terrified faces of Obelisk Force could be seen.

"Hmph... Shadow Flame Neos effect activates!" Supreme King declared as black energy hit Obelisks Monsters.

"When this card is Fusion Summoned all your Special Summoned Monsters attack is cut in half and then I half of the lost Attack is added to my Life Points." Supreme King explained, shocking Obelisk Force. 3 Chaos Giants, 5 Double Bite Hound Dogs and 6 Ultimate Hound dogs lost half of their attack, while remaining 3 Normal Summoned Hound Dogs weren't affected.

ATK: 4500- 2250 / DEF: 3000 X3 6750

ATK: 1400-700 /DEF: 1000 X5

ATL: 1800-900 / DEF: 1000 X6

Jason/Supreme King: 15 800 Life Points

"No way..." Yellow looked in disbelief.

"To be able to recover that much Life Points.."

"Not done yet!" He pointed at regular Hound Dog. "Eradicate his Monster!" Neos jumped towards Hound Dog and and riped him to shreds, reducing Obelisks Life Points to zero.

"Now for prize for you pathethic perfomance." Supreme King held up his hand and began squeezing it making Obelisk scream in pain. Soon screaming stopped and he turned into yellow particles leaving only his Duel Disk behind.

"What did you do to him?!" Red asked with fear in his voice.

"Do not greave for him." Supreme King answered. "You're all about to join him. I end my turn and with it my Neos final effect activates." Neos returned back to Extra Deck and send shockwaves that towards Obelisk Force.

"By shuffiling him to Extra Deck all my opponents take 400 Points of damage for each Monster affected by his previous effect." He explained as Dark energy went towards Obelisk knocking them out and dealing each one 5600 points of damage. Huge explosion occured damaging Force Return program in their Duel Disks, whicj meant that they couldn't run back to Academia. They were at Supreme Kings mercy..

"Stay away from me!" One Obelisk screamed, trying to run away from Supreme King. However he quickly reacted and grabbed his neck and slowly tightining his grip until a snap sound could be heared. He dropped Obelisk corps to the floor getting a shocked and scared expressions from others.

"Pathetic." He held up his hand and 14 of remaining 15 Soldiers screamed in pain and agony as they turned into particles and dissapeared from this Dimension. "I will leave my Dark World army to deal with them..." He turned to one Obelisk that he didn't kill. "As for you.. If you want to live you'll send a message to your belowed Professor."

"O-o-okay.." He weakly said staring at Kings glowing eyes. Supreme King grabbed him by his collar and looked him. "Tell him TRUE Supreme King appeared!" He pushed him back to the floor. "Get our of my sight. I don't want to watch a pathetic runt like you anymore."

Obelisk nodded in fear and pushed a button on his Duel Disk, transporing him to Fusion Dimension.

After few seconds a portal appeared and from it came a fiendish creature. He wore a armor with two huge white spikes coming out of his shoulders. He had a white helmet with green gem in a middle with two more spikes, coming from sides of his helmet only red color.

"Haou-sama." Creature bowed down in respect.

"Skull Knight.." King began speaking. "How are preperations for my return going?"

"They're going well." He replied. "We conquered all other 10 Dimension with ease. Except basic 4: Standard, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz."

"What about 15th Dimension in which Yubel resides?" Supreme King asked in a commanding tone.

"We weren't able to enter that Dimension in large numbers, my King. When we send small amount of our soldiers there, they returned in a body bags." He got nervous from silence that followed his answer.

"Damn her!" He clenched his first in frustration. "First she takes my memories and now she doesn't want to cooporate! What is she hiding?!"

"Go back to Dark World and take that man with you." He pointed at Obelisks corpse. "Dispose him in any way you seem fit. And other 15 that arrived... Kill them. Slowly and painfuly."

"Haou-sama! What about you?" Skull Knight asked.

"I'm still not at my full power." He replied in a calm tone. "When I am, I will call my army. We will begin our conquest in Synchro Dimension. Until then, go back to Dark World and prepeare yourself with other Duelists of Death. You will all know when the time is right.

Skull Knight bowed and carried Obelisk over his shoulder, taking him back to Dark World.

Supreme King felt his influence on Jason weakining and eventualy went back to Jason's subconcious. Jason got control of his body back before he collapsed on the floor from exaustion.

That's it! First of many deaths in this fic (if you don't include Ryan's).

Special thanks to Chronofang12 for making Slacker's Prank and Neo Spacian Big-Bang Explosion. And Envoy of Torrask for making Elemental Hero Shadow Flame Neos.

OC Cards:

Elemental Hero Shadow Flame Neos. Level 9

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect Atribute: Dark

ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500

Effect:

Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo Spacian Dark Panther" + "Neo Spacian Flare Scarab"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".)

When this card is Special Summonen; All Special Summoned Monsters your opponent controls lose half their current ATK, and if they do, you gain that lost half as Life Points. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck. When this card is shuffled into the Extra Deck this way: Deal 400 damage to your opponents for each Monster affected by this card's previous effect.

Cosmic Arrival (Normal Spell Card)

Special Summon one Elemental Hero Neos and one Neo-Spacian from your Graveyard or Deck.

When Summoned this way, their Attack and Defense is reduced to zero, effects are negated and if they're still on your Field during the End Phase when Summoned this way they're Banished.

Dichroic Mirror (Trap Card)

Activate only if you control a "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". Negate activaction of your opponent's Spell, Trap or Monster effect and if you do destroy that card. Then your Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Attack increases by 1000 until the end of your opponents next turn

Speedroid Bisycle Level 2 Effect Monster/Type:Wing

Effect: If you Control a Wind or Speedroid Monster Special Sjmmon thsi card (from your hand).

Speedroid Revival (Normal Trap)

Activate when one of your Speedroid Monster is destroyed. Special Summon one Speedroid Monster from your Graveyard except the one that got destroyed.

A Slacker's Prank - (Normal Trap)

Image- It shows a confused person in a Slifer Red blazer with a activated bomb in his hand as the timer becomes 0.

Effect: When this card is activated, send 1 card from your Deck to the Graveyard, then Destroy 1 card on the Field.

Neo Spacian Big-Bang Explosion- (Quick-play Spell)

Card with a image of Celtic Guardian along with Breaker the Magicial Warrior being caught in a Rainbow colored explosion with a "Neos" shaped shadow in the center of the explosion.

Effect: Return as many "Neos" and "Spacian" monsters from the field to your hand,destroy as all monsters on the field as possible whose ATK or DEF equal or lower to original ATK of the Monsters returned, then each player of your choice takes damage equal to the total ATK the destroyed Monsters that were destroyed by this effect.

If "Neo Space" is on the field, no effects can be activated in response to this card effect's.

I know that I made Jason OP against Obelisk Force, but let's get real here. Obelisk Force sucks. And they dress funny.. They will have a really nice time in Dark World.. :)

I hope that you liked Yuzu beating Jason with her Fan and Reiji secreatly being a pervert. xD

Don't forget to follow, favorite review...

Haou...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Chapter 12 and long anticipated Duel between Jason and Yuri. :)

Sorry for a late update, but I had to take care of school, which is sadly still a part of my life. I just went on vacation so I might update more regulary than before.

Response to your reviews:

EH-01: Scene actually isn't mine. Its from Yugioh TAS so you don't have to have my permission to use it.

ClyxicRyse: Glad that you liked previous Chapter. I also can't wait to write Supreme King Arc because it was also my favorite part of GX. Too bad that it lasted only for a couple episodes. :/

I would say that my favorite antagonists are Yubel and Darkness.

suppes1: Spoilers! They Duel in this Chapter

ThePsychoPath96: He will use Elementsl Heroes and Neo-Spacian. He already used Honesty Neos on multiple ocassions and he will get Yubel later in the story.

duskrider: I'm glad you like it.

neostardustdragon101: I'm glad you like it. And don't worry. They will..

Drago: Yep, I watched every Yugioh Everything video and theorys. Dude is so awesome. And his video on dissapointments about Arc V will surly help my story. Nightshroud won't appear in this story.. Sorry..

Chronofang12: Armaggedon really was only good card in Duelist of Death's Deck. For such group with a cool name, their Decks really sucked. I'm probably going to keep Armaggedon, but rest... Heck no!

1) Yuya will Duel Reiji like in the Anime. Reason for that is that Yuya was ouraged at Reiji's lack of sympathy towards their fallen comrades, so I don't have any reason to altare that. As for Dennis Duel.. Well I'm not quite sure. I might make a Duel between him and Jason, but don't get your hopes up.

2) Nope. I don't see the need to add Seven Stars to this fic. Some members will make an apperance, but only as a regular people.

3) He will develop that ability towards half of this story.

4) Yes! Doctor will be stupid enough to think that he could control powered up Jason. Jason will be pissed about that and the fact that he brainwashed bracelet girls... So.. bye-bye Doctor, nobody is going to miss you.. :)

5) They will Duel when Yubel makes an apperance to guide Jason how to control his powers.

I will definetly add that! It would be so cool to see other react at MONSTA CARDO scene.

And sorry. I didn't give Starve Venom an attack. If you have some cool suggestions for names of Starve and Greedy Venom's attack send it to inbox and we could work something out.

6 Duelist of Deat will be in this fic: Skull Knight, Chaos Sorcerer, Skilled Dark Magician, Skilled White Magician, Demise, King of Armageddon (Skilled White and Dark Fusion) and Guardian Baou. Alongside other new Death Duelist that will confront Jason in next Chapter.

CrissCrossover: I'm glad you liked it. Jason will have a fusion between his Neos and Yuya's Odd-Eyes. That Monster will represent their friendship like Rainbow Neos did for Judai and Johan.

Serena's Moonlight Monster will have fusions with Jason's Heroes.

He will be pretty good at playing CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!

Exodia Deck.. I guess that I could add someone with that Deckin this story.

Guest: I'm glad you liked it. I always try to add comedy in my stories, expecially from Yugioh Abridged.

Guest: Don't read it then. Bye!

Guest: Next update is here!

NevarSparda2099: I will. That is if Jason ends up dueling Jack.. I still haven't decide.

Sn: That's right. Berserkes Soul is a card used against Weevil. And scene that I wrote is from Abridged Series.

Guest: Thank you!

Kamen rider w: With Link Summon died every Hero and Synchro Deck that I owned. :(

Jason having a feeling that he met Serena before will be explained later.

I don't own Yugoh Arc V or anything related to it, except my OC Jason Yuki.

Chapter 12: Neos vs Starve Venom

Fusion Dimension - Duel Academia

It was an ordinary day at Duel Academia. Well as ordinary as it could get considering the whole Dimension War going on.

A flash of blue light appeared on the hallways and Obelisk Force member came from it, visibly injured.

"Hey!" A Ra yellow ran up to him. "Are you okay."

Obelisk Force Soldier just looked at him and passed out.

"Help!" Ra held him while screaming for assistance.

Professors Throne Room.

Professor gazed at Yuri displeased. "Why didn't you capture Hiragii Yuzu?"

"Professor.." Yuri began speaking, unable to comprihend phenomenom that transpired during his 'hunt' for pink haired girl. To say that a bracelet teleported him back to Academia was just foolish and he was sure that Professor wouldn't belive him. But still he didn't have any other choice, so he decided to go for that story.

"I was hunting Hiragii Yuzu like you requested, but when I came close to her her bracelet let out a strong pink shine that teleported me away."

"Bracelet?" Professor thought intrigued. "Did Ray's will teleported him because she considered him a threat?"

"Do you really think that I would belive such foolsih statments." He asked.

"I knew that you wouldn't Professor." Yuri bowed as sign of his regret that he couldn't finish one of his missions. "But I know what I saw."

After few moments of silence Professor spoke up in a cold tone. "I will let it be this time, but further failure will not be tolereted."

"I understand.." He replied.

"For now wait for Obelisk Force to report. If they didn't managed to beat Yuki Jason, you will be teleported back to Standard to carry on with your second mission."

At that moment, without any warning Obelisk that Supreme King left barged into Throne Room covered in bandages.

"Professor!" He had a terrified expression on his face.

"To think that you would have such nerve to barge in here like that." Yuri let out a devious smirk making Obelisk back away in fear. "Should I punish him for his lack of respect, Professor?"

"No!" Professor quickly replied with a serious face. "Let him explain." He motioned Obelisk to begin speaking.

"Yuki Jason... Is a Monster!" He exclaimed making Professor and Yuri to raise their brows. "He destroyed all forces that you sent at him with ease."

"Oh..." Yuri had a pleased smile on his face, waiting to face Jason on his own.

"But last 14 that he faced... Died."

"Died?" Professor couldn't hide his suprise.

"Interesting, interesting indeed." Yuri thought

"He snapped neck from one of the Soldiers that tried to escape, and other 13 turned into particles and evaporated..." He took a long deep breath before continuing. "He said that some sort of Dark World Army is going to take care of them."

"Dark World Army?" Leo was baffled.

"Also he wanted me to give you a message." Obelisk said, ignoring Yuri's odd behavior.

"And that might be...?" Professor asked him.

"He said that TRUE Supreme King returned!"

"Supreme King..." Yuri said, but still felt uneasy at the sound of that name.

After few seconds of silence he spoke "You're dissmised."

Obelisk nodded and quickly left the throne room, leaving Professor and Yuri alone.

"You know what to do." He adressed violent haired boy. "Go to Standard and eliminate him with any means necessary.

"Finally!" Yuri bowed to Professor. "I understand, consider it done!"

Yuri left room to prepare for his departure to Standard for his Duel with Hero Duelist.

"True Supreme King..." Professor thought, before he came to a shocking realisation "Does that mean.. Zarc isn't Reincarnation of The Supreme King! But if that's the case... Where did that power with which he destroyed Original Dimension came from?"

Dream

I was in a Duel Arena with stacked crowd wearing and old fashioned Duel Disk from Yugioh GX. Across from me was a man wearing a black overcoat with white trimmings and sharp edges.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Announcer in Arena yelled, so I was probably dreaming about Dueling. "Regaining Champion Ryo Marufuji has countered his challengers Yuki Judai's attempts for victory, but how long will it last?"

"What?! Yuki Judai?" I thought as I saw a reflection on my Duel Dick to see that I indeed looked exactly like season 4 Judai, only older, presumembly 20-21 years of age. I had same brown eyes and kuriboh style hair (not a huge fan of it). I wore his usual season 4 Slifer Red Jacket (I wish that I had it. That jacket is so cool) and gray pants with Slifer Red shoes.

"It's your turn, Judai.." Ryo said in his usual calm tone.

Not Jason's POV

"Yosh!" Judai nodded with a smile. "I draw!" Judai looked at the currect field. He had Elemental Hero Neos in Attack Mode with no facedowns, however Ryo also had his Ace - Cyber End Dragon with a facedown.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

ATK: 4000 / DEF: 2800

Judai: 500 LP x3

Ryo: 850 LP x0

"I play Pot of Greed!" Judai drew twice more. "Next I will Equip my Neos with Neos Force." Neos glowed in a gold aura as his Attack Power increased.

ATK: 2500-3300 / DEF: 2000

"I activate a Spell: Monster Reborn and with it ressurect Bladedge from my Graveyard!" Bladedge roared as it appeared next to Neos.

ATK: 2600 / DEF: 1800

"But he won't be staying for long." Judai showed him a card with image of man in a torn up orange jump suit kneeeling while a ghostly figure of Dark Valkyria hovered above him "Gift of the Martyr activate!" Bladedge dissapeared as his energy got absorbed into Neos. "By sacrificeing Bladedge; my Neos gains hos Attack Points for this turn only."

ATK: 3300-5900 / DEF: 2000

"It would seem like the challenger managed to power up his Ace!" One of the announcer yelled. "Will thsi be the end for Hell Kaiser?!"

"Go Neos!" Judai ordered as Neos lept towards Cyber End.

"You were carless Judai!" Ryo smirked as his reversed card fliped. "Quick-Play Spell: Limiter Removal!" Cyber End roared as its attack strenght doubled.

ATK: 4000-8000 / DEF: 2800

"It would seem like it's over."Ryo had a satisfing smile on his face.

"Not yet Kaiser!" Judai entusiasticly exclaimed as he showed his final card to him.

"T-that's...!"

"Honest's Special Ability!" Honest appeared behind Neos and got absorbed, which resulted in Neos gaining his wings. "By sending this card to my Graveyard, attack of one Light attributed Monster I control increases by same number of Attack Points of Momster it battles!" Neos continued his assault on Cyber End.

ATK: 5900-13900 / DEF: 2000

"Incredible!" Announcer had a shocked expression on his face, like most of the audience. "13900 Attack Points!?"

"Gooo Neos! WRATH OF NEOS!" Neos did his trademark attack, slicing Cyber End in half and giving Judai a victory. Ryo smiled as ligjt from attack covered him and a explosion echoed through entire Arena. Smoke cleared and victor was shown

Judai: 500 LP x0

Ryo: 0000 LP x0

"Gotcha!" He did his usual pose.

"And there we have it folks!" Announcer entusaisticly said to astonished crowd. "In back and forth Duel the winner and new Undisputed Champion of Pro League - Yuki Judai!" Crowd began cheering and applauding at excellent performance from both Duelists.

"That was a great Duel, Judai." Judai looked to his left and saw Ryo extending his hand to him in a good show of sportmanship. "Thanks, Kaiser.." He gracefully took his hand. "That sure was a fun Duel."

After giving usual interviews, both of them went together backstage to recover from exausting Duel that they just had.

"Aniki, Big Brother!" They heared yelling and turned to the source to find Sho, alongside all their friends from Duel Academia: Kenzan, Manjome, Fubuki, Asuka, Edo, Rei running to them.

"That was awesome Duel Aniki!" Sho hugged Judai making him chuckle a little. "Thanks, Sho."

"It's okay Ryo." Fubuki tapped his nest friend on the shoulder. "You can't win them all..."

"Don't let it bother you that much, Big Brother.." Sho tried to cheer him up. "It was a great Duel, it could have gone either way."

"Hmph.." Ryo gained an arrogant smirk. "I'm not bothered by my defeat. I will regain my Championship sooner or later."

"Well it will be later, because I will get my next shot!" Manjome smugly said.

"Dream on, Manjome." Edo added with a smirk of his own. "Elemental Hero VS Destiny Heroes. It's time to finally settle our score."

"Yosh!" Judai entusiasticly exclaimed. "I will take you on any time, any where Edo!"

After hanging on a few minutes more everyone went their seperate way. Well except for Judai and Asuka.. (A/N: You red it right. :) )

"I'm so glad that you won Judai.." Asuka kissed him on cheek making him blush. "Now you can truly say that you're the King."

"Thanks Asuka." Judai smiled at his girlfriend. "It's been long and difficult road, but it paid off. I couldn't have doen it without everyone's help, yours included."

"Don't forget that Manjome will bother you even more now."

"Aww man.." He sighed making Asuka laugh. "There is always a catch.. But.." He gained his usual cheereful attitude. "I won't lose to him, I worked hard for this and I will be King as long as possible."

They walked to their apartment hand by hand while moonlight shined their path..

Dream Ends

Standard Dimension - LDS Tower

Jason POV

I waked up on something soft and slowly got up. I had a massive headache. Last thing that I remember was being angry at Obelisk Force for carding Azumi and after that everything is a blur for me. I watched my surrounding and was probably at one of rooms provided by LDS for participants of Championship.

"Shit." I groaned in pain grabing my left rib. I looked down and realised that it was wraped in bandages.

"Good morning Mister Yuki." A huge monitor lit up showing Nakajima.

"Good morning." I weakly replied getting out of comftorable bed. "Can you explain what happened?"

"In due time.." He answered in a formal manner. "You should rest for now and have breakfest." I looked to my left and found a tray of food waiting for me. "After you rest come to Control Room to speak with Reiji regarding yesterdays events."

"Thank you." I expressed my gratitude and he nodded as screen switched off. I sighed and tried to walk to the bathroom, but I had a hard time doing so because of my injuries. Eventualy I got to the bathroom and took a warm shower and brushed my teeth. After I dried myself off I sat on bad just staring in emptiness.

"Neos." I said as my partner appeared besides me. "Can you explain to me what happened.

"Supreme King.." Neos didn't want to say anything else, but I gave him a look and he sighed before continuing. "After you realised that Azumi was carded.. Supreme King took you and us over and.. Send them to Dark World."

"Dark World?!" I gasped.

"Where his most strongest soldiers are - Duelists of Death.." Neos clarified before continuing.

"He left one of them alone to send a message to Akaba Leo that True Supreme King has appeared, but rest of them.." He looked down, unwiling to say anything more.

"They're gone..." To say that I was crushed was a huge understatment. I just killed 15 people.. I know that Obelisk Force are scums that destroyed peoples lifes, but still nobody deserves this...

"If you don't mind, I want to be alone.." I polietly asked him.

"As you wish." He nodded before he dissapeared, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

While later

After I ate my breakfest, I got dressed and made my way towards Control Room. Injuries still gave me a great deal of pain, but it would take a lot more to keep me down.

"Yuki Jason.." Reiji turned around to see me after I walked in Control Room with Nakajima by his right side.

"Akaba Reiji..." I answered. "Can you explain to me what really happened yesterday?"

"As a matter of fact, I wamted to ask you the same thing." Reiji replied in a cold tone making me nervous. I just couldn't say: Hey! A Demon that lives inside my head took me over and send them to another twisted, fucked up Dimension where his Army will killed them.

"I don't know." I partialy lied. "After I got surrounded by them everything went dark. Next thing that I remember is waking up in LDS room."

Reiji looked at Nakajima who nodded in response. He took out an old file from his jacket and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked them.

"My fathers document." Reiji pushed his glasses up. "It contains hypotosis of Duel Monsters having souls." He explained making me look in shock.

"Reiji knows about existance of Duel Spirits?!" I thought.

"We thought at first that it was just foolish specualtions, but.." He looked at me. "You are living proof that they were right about them. You can communicate with them just as you communicate with us right now."

"That's right. So what should I do with this?" I held up his file.

"Look it over." He replied. "We want to understand them as much as possible and who better to help us in that task than you."

"Truth be told, we had numerous people over the years preaching about existance of Duel Monster Spirits. Of course those exclamation didn't hold their ground so all of them were sent to loonatic asylum."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" I asked him, disgusted at their actions.

"To be completely fair, those people created a big public comotion, so Mister President didn't have any other choice." Nakajima added.

"That's right." Reiji nodded. "They will be realeased because of your testimony." He pressed a button on his remote showing Serena, Kurosaki, Tsukikage, Gongenzaka and Sawatari dueling Obelisk Force. "Until then you should led them your assistance, that is if you recovered from your injuries."

"Leave it to me!" I cheerefuly exclaimed before remembering something important thatnI hadto do. "Also I found an Academia spy in this tournament."

"Spy?!" Nakajima exclaimed while Reiji gave me a suprised look.

"Dennis Macfield." I showed them pictures that I took yesterday which were Dennis with Yuri and couple Obelisk Force Soldiers.

"To think that he is.." Nakajima couldn't hide his shock.

"Nice job." Reiji praised me. "With this we will expose him before our departure. Now you should hurry to help others fend of Academia

I nodded in approval and exited Control Room and made my way towards rest of the Lancers. I was still in pain because of my injuries, but that was nothing that I couldn't handle.

With Lancers

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and eventualy arrived at the battle field in Volcano Area. I was behing a rock, unnoticed and saw Serena, Kurosaki, Tsukikage, Gongenzaka and Sawatari Dueling three Obelisk Force memebers.

"By tributing Hikyaku, I add Sawatari's Devil Heel and Funky Comedian to Kurosaki's hand." Gongenzaka took two Sawatari's cards and gave them to Kurosaki, who was suprised at Steadfast Duelists action.

"Why are you giving me Pendulum Cards?" Asked Kurosaki.

"You will finish this." He answered simply.

~Intrusion Penalty - 2000 LP~

They heared a robtic female voice and turned to look at me. I was in pain because of electricity that coursed through my body, but managed to shook it off and calmyl walked to rest of them.

"Jason!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "You're alright!"

"Considering that I dueled bunch of Smurfs I could be better." I stopped next to Kurosaki and took few deep breaths. "You don't mind if I take over?" I asked him.

"Not at all.." He replied, caughting me off guard for a second because he was willing to accept assistance from someone else.

"What made you so cooporative?"

"Your Duel against Shiun'in Sora was all the proof I needed." He replied.

"So you do trust me?"

"Don't get a head of yourself!" He exclaimed in his usual cold tone. "I will accept your assitance when needed, but I will stil keep an eye on you."

"What took you so long?!" Sawatari interrupted, while I fliped him off as a response.

"Fuck you. I barely got out of the bed today." I held right side of my ribs in pain.

Jason: 2000 LP x6

Tsukikage: 250 LP x1

Serena: 1200 LP x2

Sawatari: 1000 LP x3

Kurosaki: 2000 LP x5

Gongenzaka: 2000 LP x1

Obelisk Red: 2000 LP

Obelisk Green: 2000 LP

Obelisk Yellow: 1500 LP

"Time to show them my new Hero." I thought with a smile, while my Duel, unknown to me was being watched my certain purple haired boy.

"So that's him.." Yuri looked at me with interest. "Let's see how you do against Obelisk Force."

"I activate Cosmic Arrival!" Two cards poped out of my Duel Disk and I placed them in my hand. "Now I can Summon one Elemental Hero Neos and Neo-Spacian from my Deck." I placed my desired cards on my Duel Blade. "Come forth! Neos and Flare Scarab." They both appeared before me in Attack Mode.

ATK: 2500-0000 / DEF: 2000-0000

ATK: 500-0000 / DEF: 500-0000

"When Summoned this way, their Attack and Defense is reduced to zero, effects are negated and if they're still on my Field during the End Phase when Summoned this way they're Banished."

"Oi!" Sawatari looked possed. "What's the point in Summonimg them?!"

"Shut up Bakatori!" I snapped at him. "I have a Card Game to win." I placed other card in my Spell/Trap card zone

"Spell card: NEX (Neo-Spacian Extent) Activate!" Flare Scarab got eveloped in fire and began transforming. Now he had longer wings and longer spikes that were coming out of his elbow. His armor was thicker and it was red and black in color.

ATK: 800 / DEF: 800

"What the..?!"

"By sending appropriate Monster to my graveyard with NEX, I can Summon a Monster from my Extra Deck with the same name as the Monster I sacrificed." I explained as I taped my screen.

"Now Blaze Scarab effect activates! I can choose one Spell/Trap card from my Deck or Graveyard and set it on the filed." I did so before continuing. "Umfortunately, cards set this way cannot be activated this turn."

"Neos! Blaze Scarab! Contact Fusion!" Both my Monsters nodded as they jumped into galaxy vortex that appeared.

From it came a Monster resembling Flare Neos. Only difference was that his armor was red and black insted of orange. He had longer wings and horns, with piercing green eyes. He was also more buffed in comparision to his downgraded form.

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2300

"Contact Fusion, heh.." Yuri narrowed his eyes with a wicked smile. "Interesing."

"Blaze Neos effect activates!" I declared as 2 more cards poped out of my Deck. "Like Blaze Scarab, I can set Spell or Traps from my Deck, but in this case I'm allowed to set 2 cards." I did so before I continued. "Furthemore for every Spell and Trap card on the field Blaze Neos gains 500 Attack Points!" I giggled at Obelisks shocked faces.

"There are 10 cards on the field, so my Neos gains wicked 5000 Attack Points!" I proudly said as Neos got surrounded in a lava from Volcano roared as his Attack Points increased to ridicilous amount.

ATK: 2800-7800 / DEF: 2300

"7800?!" Obelisk Force gasped.

"That Monster is on fire!" Sawatari exclaimed and honestly, that was really good joke in my opinion. I mean he was LITEARLY on fire.

"But still.. With our three card combo, you will be finished." Green smirked arrogantly.

"Hehehe..." I chuckled as my eyes turned to chocolate brown color for a moment. "This just proves that Obelisks are idiots, always were and always will be." My eyes turned to my usual green. "When Blaze Neos is Summomed, all your face up Spell and Trap card effects are negated.

"What!?" They looked at their card as glow vanished from them.

"I activate Neos Diffusion Wave!" A card showed a image of Neos destroying Dark World Army with strong shockwaves coming from his blue orb in middle of his chest. "After I pay 500 Life Points one of my Neos Monster Attack increases by 700 and is able to Attack all your Monsters!" I declared as my Life Points reduced to 1500 and Neos Attack increased.

ATK: 7800-8500 / DEF: 2300

"Impossible!" Red yelled.

"Neos!" Neos leapt high in the air and got surrounded in his own fire and lava coming from a Volcano. "Destroy them with BLAZE RUSH!" He gathred all his power in one big fire ball and blasted it towards Hound Dogs, destroying them with ease, beating all three Obelisks.

BOOOM!

"AAARGHHHH!" They all fell on the floor unconcious.

Jason: 2000 LP x6

Tsukikage: 250 LP x1

Serena: 1200 LP x2

Sawatari: 1000 LP x3

Kurosaki: 2000 LP x5

Gongenzaka: 2000 LP x1

Obelisk Red: 0000 LP

Obelisk Green: 0000 LP

Obelisk Yellow: 0000 LP

"Future King of Games, bitch!" I said as our Monster dissapeared.

"Yahoo!" Sawatari celebrated in a high pinch voice. "How do you like that?! Ohh yes!"

"What the fuck are you smoking?" I asked him through a small chuckle at his behaviour.

"Nice work Jason!" Gongenzaka placed a hand in my shoulder.

"Thanks." I replied. "So I guess that was last of them."

"Actually no.." We heared a voice and turned to the source. A boy, who apperantly has fetish for purple color jumped from one of the buildings and faced us directly.

"You're..." Serena looked at the boy in fear.

"Sakaki Yuya!" Sawatari exclaimed."

"Yuya, weren't you fighting Sora?" Gongenzaka asked, but stil was uncertant because this guy had a different aura around him.

"He is not Yuya..." I said. "Which begs the question.."

"Who the hell are you and what's wrong with your hair!" I asked him pointing at his crazy hair. "I saw many weird hairs in my time but your takes the cake as most ridicilous of them all."

"Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrow while giving me his usual 'Yuri' look that says 'I'm gonna kill you', but I wasen't fazed at all.

"Your hair. Seriously dude?!" I laughed uncontroablly gaining a confused looks from rest of the Lancers. Everyone, Kurosaki included felt a huge blood lust coming from Yuri and yet I taunted him without any fear at all.

"You look like a purple onion!" I wiped my fake tears before facing him again and to my suprised he was quite irritated.

"Why do I always have to get rid of idiots?" He turned to Obelisks that slowly got up. "As for you.. For your pathetic failure you should dissapear!" He activating his carding function and puf! He turned them in Childrens Trading Cards.

"He carded them!" Sawatari stayed an obvious fact.

"Wasen't that a bit harsh?" I asked him. "They were your comrades after all."

"I work alone." He answered coldly, activating his Academia Duel Disk. "Shall we.. I don't want to spent more of my precious time on a scum like you."

"That deeply hurt me." I faked being offended as I activated Duel Disk on my own. "Get your game on Onion-kun."

"Wait!" Serena called out to me, makimg me turn around. "You don't know how dangerous he really is. You shouldn't do this."

"Why not?" I asked her with a grin. "You care about my safety, don't you?"

"It's not like that!" She yelled while blushing. "I just don't want for us to lose a strong comrade to fight Academia. Besides this guy is undefeated and it would be better if we all fought him together." She activated her own Duel Disk.

"That's tight! We will take you on!" Sawatari boldly stated as he and Gongenzaka activated their Duel Disks.

"Count us in as well." Kurosaki added and Tsukikage nodded.

"I appriciate your help, but I have to do this alone." I rejected their help as I gazed at Yuri. "Expecialy if he's undefeated.. My victory will be even sweeter."

"Hehehe." He chuckled. "You actually think that you have a fighting chance.." A Duel Anchor shooted out of his Duel Disk straping itself on me. "Just in case that your little friends won't interfere with my hunting game." He looked at Serena. "After I card him, you're coming with me."

"As if!" I yelled. "There is no way that I'll let you take Serena to that hell! Your overconfidence will be your downfall in this Duel!"

"DUEL!" We yelled in unision.

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Yuri: 4000 LP x5

"I'll start." I looked at my hand and placed a card on my Duel Blade. "Come forth! Elemental Hero Sparkman!" From spark of electricity one of my most used heroes appeared.

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1400

"I place a facedown and end my turn."

Jason: 4000 LP x3

Yuri: 4000 LP x6

"I draw!" He smiled wickedly after he saw the his card. "I Summon Predaplant Flytrap!" A small, but deadly plant appeared on the field.

ATK: 400 / DEF: 800

"Seriously?!" Sawatari laughed. "He uses a Plant Deck! How lame?!"

Yuri looked like he would rip his throat out, but before that happened I added: "So what? You use gay clowns and nobody is judging you."

"Shut it!"

"Predator Plants Fly Trap effect activates!"A small plant bit Sparkmans leg, making him scream in pain. "One per turn I can place a Predator Counter one one of your Monsters and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter." He explained as he switched to Battle Phase. "Go Fly Hell! Attack his Hero!" His Monster made his way towards Sparkman.

"Why would he do that?" Sawatari wondered aloud. "Sparkman is obviously stronger."

"He doesn't seem like type of Duelist who would do such a suicidal move." Tsukikage added.

"If I'm not mistaken, Fly Hell destroys Monster infected by Predator Counter.." I thought as I activated my facedown. "Trap Activate: Astral Shift." His momster by-passed my Sparkman and went towards me dealing me 400 points of damage.

"Oh.." Yuri was suprised by my action.

"Astral Shift redirects one of your Monster attack into Direct one and after that allows me to draw a card." I looked atmy card before i placed into my my hand.

"I suppose its better this way." He said while licking his lip, creeping me out. "I wouldn't want for our Duel to end just yet." He placed two facedowns and concluded.

Jason: 3600 LP x5

Yuri: 4000 LP x3

"My move, I draw!" I placed a card on my Duel Blade. "I Summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummibird!" My red feathered friend took the stage.

ATK: 800 / DEF: 600

"And now his Special Ability activates! Honey Suck!" Air Hummibird nodded and jumped into air as three pink flowers came out of Yuri's cards and he began sucking on thsoe flowers stuning everyone present.

"I know it looks weird, but for every card in my opponents hand, I gain 500 Life Points." My Life Points became 5100.

"Nice work Jason!" Gogenzaka praised and Sawatari cheered.

"They won't last for long anyway." Said Yuri.

"They don't have to." I answered. "They just have to last long enough for me to beat youm" I placed another card in my Spell and Trap card zone. "I activate Spell: N-Neo Boost." A card with a image of letter 'N' burning in blue flames appeared. "Thanks to this my Sparkman gains 1000 Attack Points." Sparkamn screamed as his power increased. "And to boost him more here is Assault Armor, which will give him extra 300 Attack Points."

ATK: 1600-2600-2900 / DEF: 1400

"But first; Air Hummibird take out his Fly Hell!" Air Hummibird dashed towards Yuri's Monster to deliver finishing blow.

"Foolish." Yuri simply said as his reverse card revealed itself. "Trap: Predator Germination. Now I can activate 2 effects simultaneously: Bow when my DARK Momster is targeted for attack, he cannot be destroyed by that battle, also your Monster is destroyed." Hummibird screamed in pain as he got destroyed.

"Hummibird!" I mumbled to myself.

"And second effect: I can Special Summon 3 Predaplant Tokens." Three tokens appeared next to Fly Hell.

ATK: 0000 / DEF: 0000

"Tch.." Kurosaki grunted in annoyence. "To think that his attack was so easily deflected."

"And more to that. He got more Monsters to boot." Sawatari added.

"Sparkman, you do the honor! Attack with Static Shockwave." Sparkman fired a bolt of electircity at Fly Hell.

"Idiot." Yuri said as he activate his second facedown. "Predator Plant Back-up."A card with ikage of Darling Cobra protecting Moray Nepenthes from Red-Eyes Black Dragons attack appeared.

"When one of my Predator Plant Monster is attacked, I can negate that attack." A protective barrier appeared in front of Fly Hell,deflecting Sparkmans attack. "Furthemore, I can Summon one Predator Plant Momster from my Deck with his Attack and Defense reduced to zero." A card sloted oit of his Deck and he placed it ono his Duel Disk.

"I Summon Predator Plant Darling Cobra." A grend snake with purple flower next to her head appeared.

ATK: 1000-0000 / DEF: 1500-0000

"When this card is Special Summoned I can add one Polymerization from my Deck." He shwoed em his card before he placed it into his hand.

"You were hasty." He spoke to me with a wicked smile. "It would be sad if it wasen't so funny." He began laughing. "You attacked like an amateur and lost all of your cjances to deal me atnleast little damage. I really don't see why Professor sees you as a threat. Obelisk Force are even weaker if they lost to someone like you."

"Is that so?" I smirked.

"Huh..?" Is all tha the coulD muster as gold aura around Soakrman dissapeared, indicated that Assault Armor got destroyed

ATK: 2900-2600/ DEF: 1400

"By destroying Assault Armor: Sparkman can attack once again."

"What?!" Yuri was suprised for real this time. His look on his face was priceless.

"Yosh!" Gongenzaka exclaimed.

"And as added bonus: N-Neo Boost is still in play and one of its effect is that equiped Monster deals piercing damage, DOUBLE!

"So if he attacks one of the tokens.." Tsukikage said.

"He wins..." Serena conclided with wide eyes.

"Sparkman, finish this! Attack his token!" Once again Sparkman shooted a bolt of electricity at Yuri's Monster.

"I activate..." Yuri saod but attack connected creating a huge explosion.

BOOOOOMM!

"Did he win?!" Kuroskai asked no-one particiuly.

Suspense was rising, but I somehow knew that wasen't enough to finish Yuri off. My suspicion proved to be turth when I saw him standing, but with reduced Life Points.

Jason: 3600 LP x2

Yuri: 1400 LP x3

"How did he survived?" Gongenzaka asked. "He should have taken 5200 points of damage."

"Predator Plant Damage Cutter effect." Yuri held up his card which showed image of green plant with 5 purple flowers surrounding it. "By sending thsi card to my Graveyard, I can cut every damage I take this turn in half."

"I place two facedowns and let you take over." I set my last two cards and looled at Yuri.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed manicaly while placing his hand on right side of his face. "You really are interesting! Just when I thought that you were dissapointment like all those students at Academia, you do something like this."

"Dude, chill out." I said to him, feeling really creeped out at his behaviour. It was fun watching him threat other this way at Gogoanime every week, but its compeletly different thing when he does that to you.

"This guys is nuts.." Sawatari said.

"Well then.." He drew his card. "Let me show you my power, Supreme King."

When he said those two words my blood ran cold. My heartbeat increased each passing second and I was really nervous. I mean where did he heared that name.

"Supreme... King.." Serena repeated in confusion.

"What's that?" Sawatari turned to Gongenzaka, expecting him to answer.

"Don't look at me. I don't know." He lied.

"Oh yes.. I know everything about how you single handedly stopped around 40 Obelisk Force Soldier." He said in a mocking manner. "That's quite a feat for someone from Standard Dimension."

"Jason did?" Serena exclaimed in suprise.

"Of course, when I heared stories about your brutally killing all of them I was suprised." I lowered my head while everyone looked at me in shock. "Not a huge fan of leaving one survivor, but I guess that you had to send a statment to Professor somehow."

LDS Control Room

"He killed them?" Nakajima said alarmed as he looked at his boss. "President if what he say is true, we can't let him be a part of Lancers. It's just too dangerous."

"Nakajima..." Reiji pushed his glasses up. "Agaimst Duel eith me and Shiun'in Sora Yuki Jason entered a Berserk Mode: A state of rage in which he wnats to desteoy everything. Same can be said for Sakaki Yuya when he became more violent in his Duel against Kachidoki Isao.

"What are you saying?" He asked him. "Thst we should just let it slide."

"We should try to understand their side of the stories. We can make blunty guesses. But I do feel that whatever is controling them has to do somethunv with Duel Spirits." Reiji concluded.

Back with me and Yuri

"That's a lie!" Gongenzaka yelled getting everyones attention. "I, the man Gongenzaka know that Jason isn't that kind of person! He would never hurt someone intentionally!"

"Intentionally?" Yuri repeated as he began laughing. "So what? You think that his hand accidentally sliped down Obelisks neck and griped it with such force that it snapped?"

I could just feel everyone staring at me and I couldn't even look them in the eyes. How could I? How can I help stop this God forsaken War if I can't even control Monster living inside of me? I knew what I had to do after this Battle Royal is over...

"And you think that you're better than me?" I finally spoke up. "I can't control the 'thing' that makes me do that.. And you?" I looked him in the eyes. "From scared faces Obelisks made before you carded them I can tell that you're a psycho that enjojs hurting others."

"That's..."

"No.." I interrupted him. "More like.. You're lonely. So you put on this crazy/psycho act just to be noticed." He got a shocked expression, but hid it by looking down. Essentially, you're just a scared child desperetly trying to have friends and be noticed by others..."

Jason: 3600 LP x2

Yuri: 1400 LP x3

"My move." He seemingly ignored my words, but I knew the truth. Those words hit him hard. He wasen't a bad guy. Professor was his only father figure, so he looked up to him. And looking up to heatless bastard like Akaba Leo created ruthless and sadistic person we see today.

"I play Polymerization! And fuse my two predaplant tokens together!" He declared as his tokens began spinning in Fusion Vortex.

"2 flowers, become one abd bring forth a new power!" He clasped his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Level 7! Predator Plant Chimera Rafflesia!" From a vortex came a huge green plant with two mouths at the end of its stems with big purple flower at the center of its body.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"That thing is ugly." Sawatari said, disgusted at Yuri's Monster.

Yuri looked at him and chuckled: "You should know." He turned to me again. "Once per turn I can banish one Monster you control with level lower or equal to it." His mouths bit Soarkman who screamed in pain before he dissapeared.

"Tch..." I grunted, frustrated at my Monster being destroyed.

"Fly Hell! Attack him directly!" Yuri ordered as his Momster delt me 400 Points of Damage. "Go Chimera Rafflesia! Sick him!" She did the same thing she did to Sparkman. It bit me with its to mouths making me scream in pain as I colpassed on the floor.

"AAARGHHH!"

Jason: 700 LP x0

Yuri: 1400 LP x2

"Shit!" Serena cursed at the situation.

"It looks like we should step up if this continues." Added Kurosaki.

"Oh.. You're already done?"Yuri sat in a mocking matter. "I expected more. I place a card facedown and end my turn."A reverse card appeared in front of him.

"Hahaha!" I laughed as I got up from the floor while Yuri raised his brow. "This is the true meaning of Dueling. Dude you're strong which will make defeating you even better.

"You really think that you could win against me?" He laughed. "Please. On my next turn you're done!"

"We'll see.." I said with a smirk as I drew my card.

Jason: 700 LP x1

Yuri: 1400 LP x1

"I play Pot of Greed!" I drew twice and place one card on my Duel Blade.

"Come forth! Stratos!" Stratos apeared before me.

ATK: 1800 / DEF: 300

"And thanks to his special ability: I can add one Hero Monster from my Deck to my Hand." A card poped out of my Deck and I showed it to him. "I choose Honesty Neos and activate his effect right away!" Neos with Honest's wings was behind Stratos and got absorbed into him, making it stronger. "Now one of my Hero Momster gains 2500 Attack Points until the end of this turn." I explained.

ATK: 1800-4300 / DEF: 300

"Gon Stratos! Take down his plant!" Stratos dashed towards Chimera Rafflesia.

"Chimera Rafflesia Monster effect activates!" He declared as his Monsters Attack increased and my Monster became weaker.

ATK: 2500-3500 / DEF: 2000

ATK: 4300-3300 / DEF: 300

"When Chimera Rafflesia battles your Monster, it reduces Attack of battling Monster by 1000, while increasing his own Attack by same amount."

"That would be a nice counter..." A card fliped over. "If I didn't have this! Soul Union!" A gostly image of Sparkman could be seen behind Stratos. "Now one of my Elemental Heros attack increases by same amount of one Elemental Hero resting in my Graveyard." Stratos screamed as his attack power increased yet again.

ATK: 3300-4900 / DEF: 300

"If this connectes..." Gongenzaka said

"Jason will win.." Serena finished in shock.

"I won't let you!" Yuri yelled annoyed as hi Trap revealed itself. "Predator Barrier! Now I can choose one of two effect: First is to cut damage from battle I would take and second is to save my Monster from destruction." Attack from Stratos connected, destroying Yuri's Chimera and cutting damage he took in half.

Jason: 700 LP x1

Yuri: 700 LP x1

"I end my turn and with it both Soul Union and Honesty Neos effect end, returning my Stratos Attack Points back to his base" I concluded, frustraded that I didn't finish him then and there.

"To think that I would be damaged to much.." Yuri said with a devious smile. "You really are interesting, but you meet your end here! Draw!"

Jason: 700 LP x1

Yuri: 700 LP x2

"Excellent." He said in a low tone as his pupils took shape of those of a serpaint for a moment. "Spell Card: Polymerization activate! I fise my Darling Cobra and Fly Hell!" Both his Monsters swirled in a colorfol Fusion Vortex.

"Here it comes.." I thought.

"Two Beautiful flower with an insect-alluring fragrance. Now become one, From a hell under your petals, Give birth to another terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, poisonous dragon with hungering fangs!" A from began to take shape.. "Level 8! - Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

And there it was! Starve Venom. One of the best cards in Arc-V. To say that I wasen't creeped out at dragon's apperance. It had red and yellow orbs around it entire body with two plant mouths on each of its shoulders. Dragon roared loudly, shaking the ground itself.

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000

"What is that thing?!" Sawatari said, looking at dragon in fear.

"I can sense a great anger and hatred coming from it." Tsukikage added.

"Help me.." There it was it again. I looked at Starve Venom. Like Clear Wing it cried for help. Also, like in Clear Wings case a purple aura enveloped him, so I was unable to hear him out more.

"It's like something is preventing them from communicating with us." Flame Wingman appeared besides me.

"But the question is... What? I narrowed my eyes.

"Spell card: Starve Venom!" Card showed image of Starve Venom devovoring Celtic Guardian. "I can only activate this card when I control Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" He explained. "One of your Monsters Attack is reduced to zero and effects are negated." Starve Venom extended one of steams with a mouth that wraped itself around Stratos and drained him of his strenght.

ATK: 1800-0000 / DEF: 300

"And Starve Venom gains lost Monster Attack." His Dragon roared loudly as its attack increased.

ATK: 2800-4600 / DEF: 2000

"This is the end!" Starve Venom flew high in the air and began charging his attack. "Finish him now!" Starve Venom blasted his attack towards Stratos

"Go Trap!" A card with a image of Sparkman returning to players hand, while Winged Kuriboh took its olace appearef "Hero Switch! I can only activate this card when one of my Hero Monsters is selected as attack target. That Monster, in this case Stratos, returns to my Hand and I Summon one Monster with lower Level than Monster returned to my hand by this effect." Stratos turned into green energy and flew back into my hand. "Since you like plants so much, I Summon Dandylion in Defense Mode!"

ATK: 300 / DEF: 300

"Tch.. Starve Venom! Bury his pathetic excuse of a Monster!" His dragon continued its attack and destroyed my Monster with ease. Resulting Smoke made me cover myself astwo tokens appeared, both in Defense Mode. "When Danylion is destroyed; two fluf tokens take its place."

ATK: 0000/ DEF: 0000 x2

"You really are a nuisence." He said, dispelased. "I end my turn."

"And Hero's Switch effect activates!" I declared. "During End Phase of turn this card is activated I can draw one card."

Jason: 700 LP x3

Yuri: 1300 LP x0

"My move, draw!" I looked at my cardnwhich was Neos. "Let's finish this old friend." I said in a low tone.

Instert New Back to Life Theme

"I sacrifice my two tokens." I pointed at them as the dispearsed. "To Summon Elemental Hero Neos!" From galaxy vortex high in sky a white beam shooted out and hit the ground in front of me, making everyone except me to cover themself from resulting shockwaves. When light died down, Neos stood there.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"So you Trubute Summoned... But he is no match for my Starve Venom." Yuri said.

"Not done yet." I inserted a card in my Spell/Trap card zone. "Equip Spell: Neos Force! It increases Neos Attack strenght by 800." Neos got surrounded in colofol aura.

ATK: 2500-3300 / DEF: 2000

"3300?!" Yuri took a step back.

"Go Neos! Force of Neo Space!" Neos jumped high in the air and went towards Starve Vebom who tried to counter with a punch of his own. Soon Starve Venom got destroyed covering entore field in smoke and dealing Yuri 500 Points of Damage.

"Starve Venom... Got destroyed?!" Yuri was obviously dumbfounded. From his reaction I guess that no-one destroyed his Ace before.

"And there's more!" Smoke cleared and Yuri got nervous when he saw Neos standing in front of him. "Neos Force effect activates! When Neos destroys a Monster Equiped with Neos Force, you take damage equal to destroys Monsters Attack Points."

"Am I... Loosing..?" Yuri laughed maniacly as Neos punched him in the gut, sending him flying couple feets back.

Jason: 700 LP x2

Yuri: 0000 LP x0

New Back to Life Theme ends

"Gotcha!" I did Judai's pose. "That sure was a fun Duel."

"He won!" Sawatari and Gongenzaka hugged, celebreating my victory.

"He beat... Yuri..?" Serena said in disbelief.

"From stories that I heared, nobody got even close to beating him. And he did it like it was nothing." Serena thought. "How strong are you really... Yuki Jason?"

"Again.." I all that he could say a he tried to get up from the floor, but from looks of it, playing a Childrens Card Game sevearly injured him.

"You mad bro?" I said with a troll face.

He looked at my desperately. "I never lose! I can't lose to you! AGAIN!" He yelled grabing his stomach in pain. "This has to be some kind of mistake! Duel me again!" He got up from the floor and barely stood up.

"You lost.." Sawatari said. "Accept it."

"That's right!" Gongenzaka nodded. "Academia claims to be soldiers and this is really disrespectful behaviour for one! Unforgivible!"

"Defeat is nothing that you should be ashamed of." I said to him. "What matters is if you can get up after. In state you're in right now, I would beat you again, easily then before."

"You wouldn't! He activated his Duel Disk. "DUEL ME AGAIN!"

"You really are pathetic." Serena added. "To thunk that mighty Yuri is such a sore loser.. You lost! Deal with it!"

"Shut it!" He grunted in pain. "Again.." A force returned program activated in his Duel Disk, signaling his return to Academia. "No!" He yelled trying to remove Duel Dusk from his arm. "NOOO! I have to beat him! I HAVE TO!" Those were the last words that he said, before he returned to Fusion Dimension.

"Am I awesome or what?" I walked up to them.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Serena clenched her fist as a sign of her declaration. "Soon we will have our rematch and I will beat you."

"Rematch?" Gongenzaka was confused. "When did you Duel Yuzu?"

"She is Serena." I said, shocking him. "An "Former Academia Soldier that turned rough in order to fight with us against Duel Academia."

"You're from Academia!?" Sawatari yelled.

"I am." She answered. "I always belived that Academia's goal is a noble one. But under Yuki Jason's and Hiragi Yuzu's guidence I came to ask Kurosaki what really happened in Xyz Dimension."

"Serena.." Gongenzaka adressed her. "If you're Serena than where is Yuzu? We looked for her, but we couldn't find her."

"I don't know." She answered. "We swtiched clothes so that I could ask Kurosaki about Xyz Dimension without being interrupted by Obelisk Force."

"Fuck me!" I inwardly cursed. "How the fuck did I forget that Yuzu would be taken to Synchro Dimension?!"

"Let's re-group." I suggested. "Yuya is probably fighting Academia Soldiers as we speak, we got to help him."

"That's right!" Gongenzaka shouted. "He is dueling Sora, I'll lead the way." We all nodded and followed him.

While later.

We stumbled upon Dennis who was carrying unconcious Mieru. I wanted to expose him then and there, but I agreed with Akaba Reiji that we'll do it when we're all together. Wentered a cave with Volcano and saw Yuya dueling Sora.

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka yeleld to his childhood friend that looked at us.

"Guys, you're okay!" He happily exclaimed, which prompted Sora to turn around and look at me.

"How are you alive?!" He asked me in shock. "There were at least 40 Soldiers dispatched to take you down!"

"Because I'm Absolutely Flawless." I answered as I pressed a button on my Duel Disk.

~Absolutely Flawless~

"Don't mess with me!" He yelled as he widen his eyes. "It can't be.. You beaten Yuri?"

"Onion-kun? That's right I've beaten him." I nodded. "He was as shocked as you were."

"Impossible.." Is all that he could say as he continued his Duel with Yuya.

We watched the Duel that ended same like in the Anime. Yuya's Odd-Eyes Rebellion was ready to strike down Sora's sabre Tiger. They both jumped to get an Action Card, but Action Field dissapeared, indicating that Battle Royal was over and leaving Duel without a winner.

"Yuzu!" Yuya in happines exclaimed as he looked at Serena.

"I am not Yuzu." She cleared up the confusion.

"So you're Serena about whom Jason talked about." Yuya finally realised. Is everyone in Yugioh Anime color blind? Girl clearly has purple hair and bigger boobs. How do you miss that? "Then where is Yuzu?"

"I looked for her..." Dennis lied as he pointed at Mieru. "But I only found this girl."

"Don't tell me!" He looked at Sora who activated Force Returned function in his Duel Disk, transporting himself from Standard.

"I saw all your duels.." We looked up to find Akaba Reiji standing there.

"Akaba Reiji!" Yuya gasped.

"You came at a good time!" He said with an arrogant smile. "I chased out that Academia bunch like you asked me to. I guess that makes me one of Lancers."

"Yea right.." I could see a tick mark appear on Sawatari's forhead. "You barely did anything, quit embarassing yourself like that."

"What was that?!" He glared at me.

"Enough!" Reiji yelled.

"More importantly Lancers?" Gongenzaka asked me. "Isn't that name of Duelists that Akaba Reiji wanted to recruit to fight Academia?"

"That's right." I nodded. "Although I want to propose a different name."

"And that might be?" Reiji asked me.

"Team Darts!" Sawatari interrupted.

"Don't be ridicilous." I cleared my throat. "I want for us to call ourself Team Satisfaction!"

"You're kidding, right?" Kurosaki was geniune suprised.

"Actually, I kinda like the name." Serena admitted.

"I like that girl more and more each passing day." I thought.

"See. She's fine with it. Our moto will be ~We're still not satisified~"

"Erm..." Is all that Dennis could muster.

"No." Sawatari said. "Just no."

"Why not?" I asked them, trying to see where this is going.

"You seriously don't realise what's wrong with name like that?" Kurosaki asked me.

"The name Lancers will stay." Reiji pushed his glasses up. "After all, we have to have a serious name to make an impact on our adversarys."

"Well, it was worth a shot." I sighed. Of course I didn't want to actually name our group 'Satisfaction'. I wanted to have gayest name in the world, NO Dimensions, but unfortunately Cold Play and One Direction were already taken.

We all gathred together to speak with Reiji and Yuya was, as expected pissed.

"So you decided to re-arange finals of Junior Youth Championship in Battle Royal to fight Academia?" Yuya clenched his fist. "Without asking, us or any other participants?! What about everyone that got carded?!"

"To not cause a disturbance in the City..." He replied simply. "It would be better for everyone for a selected group of people to fight against Academia Forces. That way innocents civilians wouldn't get hurt."

"But why not Pro or Youth class? Why us, Junior Youth?"

"Youth class fought too." Sawatari joined the conversation. "They were all wiped out except for one guy."

"Youth class sucked." I blunty said causing everyone to give me weird looks. "Don't look at me like that. It's true. One dde had a Great Moth in his Deck! Iwas sent to stop Obelisk Force that dueled Youth class, but unfortunately I was too late. If your look-alike from Synchro didn't help, remaining survivor would also be cared."

"That Yugo guy?" Yuya asked and I nodded.

"Apperantly one of Academia elites and yet another guy that has same face as you, Yuri took his girlfriend and he traveled across Dimension to find him."

"But he ended up fighting Yuto." Yuya said.

"That's right. There was a misunerstanding because of his name Yugo which basicaly means Fusion. Because of that Yuto probably thought that he's assoiciated with Academia and dueled him to get Ruri back.

"So wait." Kurosaki approched me. "You're saying that my friend dissapeared because of some misunerstanding?"

"I'm sorry Kurosaki... But that is the case, Yugo is not the enemy." I replied in a calm tone.

"We already know that Synchro Dimension isn't involved in this war. And all of you did an excellent job in fending off the Academia. You are truly our anti-Academia Duel Soldiers." He spread out his hands. "You are worthy of the title Lancers!"

"Screw that!" Yuya cursed. "The hell with your Lancers! For that Teppei and everyone else were carded for trying to help us... Yuzu too.." He began crying and I just felt responsible. If I stayed with Yuzu none of this would have happen. Yuzu would still be here, at home with her friends and family...

"Darling.."

"It was your fault that everyone is..." He looked him with teary eyes. "Yuzu is..!

"It's not Reiji's fault." Serena inervened while looking away from everyone, probably because of shame. "If Yuzu was defeated by Academia it is my fault."

"That's right." Sawatari said while approching her. "Yuji said that you're with Academia, then why is the enemy here in the first place? And in Hiragi Yuzu's outfit. Are you a spy!"

"Shut up Bingo!" I got in between them.

"It's Shingo!" He snapped. "And you're taking her side?! She said herself that she's from Academia! Why are you protecting an enemy?"

"Like I explained to you at Volcano Area.. Yes, she is from Academia, but she saw errors of their ways. That's why she and Yuzu changed clothes. She wanted to ask Kurosaki everything that happened in Xyz Dimension." I explained, making Sawatari back away.

"Fine.." He said with while he looked at Serena with narrowed eyes. "But I'll keep an eye on you."

"Serena is no spy." Reiji spoke up. "She is being chased by Academia."

"That's right." She confirmed Reiji's words. "Obelisk Force came here chasing me. They probably mistaken her for me.. And I'm sure that because of me Yuzu is..."

"It's not your fault." I said to her. "Yuzu decided to change clothes with you on her own free will. Besides, everyone here is underestimating her. She can take care of herself."

"So that's how it is." Reiji pushed his glasses up. "You all won and survived. Now we need that strenght to fight! Insted of mourning those who were defeated."

"Reiji that's cold.." I started to get annoyed already. Bunch of people got carded, Yuzu is gone, Yuya is feeling like shit because of it and he is not making situation any better.

"Screw you!" Yuya clenched both his fists. "If.. If you didn't have us fight.. Yuzu would still be with me!" He proceed to punch him, but as expected Reiji caught his hand with ease.

"If you call yourself a Duelist... Express your anger through your Duel, not your fist." He pushed him back.

"I will!" Yuya held up his fist as a sigh of his declaration. "I place of Yuzu and everyone that got hurt! I will make you grovel before my very feat!"

"Because of your actions my girlfriend got taken away from me, numerous people were turned into Trading Cards. I wanted to beat you black and blue, but you suggested that we play a Card Game and Insted of beating the everlasting shit out of you I accepted... Yugioh in a nutshell." I thought.

"Fine by me." Reiji answered calmly as he pushed his glasses up. "If I lose, I will repent until you're satisfied."

"You are not aware of your true mission yet. Nor why I decided to create the Lancers. And that is to prevent tradegy that befell the Xyz Dimension." He began walking downstairs to face Yuya.

Reiji held up his hand. "Action Field On! City of Future! Heartland Activate!" Area around us began changing in Futuristic City, aka. Hearland. Shun's and Yuto's home.

"Hearland!" Serena said looking around. "Xyz Dimensions..

"That's right." Shun finally spoke up. "My.. Our... Homeland!"

"Kurosaki... Accept Hiragi Yuzu's wish and tell us just what happened in Heartland." Reiji asked him.

"It seems I stirred up some indescribable disgrace." Reiji said after Kurosaki was hesitant to speak. "I will explain it then.. In midist of Battle Royal Academia attacked you.. And they did same to.."

"Stop!" Yuya yelled as he hugged himself. "Just stop it." He made his way towards Reiji.

"Before they came here.." He continued even if Yuya was visibly upset.

"Stop it!"

"They had already finished with Xyz Dimension..."

"STOP IT!" Spirit of Yuto appeared besides Yuya and they spoke in unision. "I won't let you say another word! I will beat you here and make you repent!

With Performapal Trump Witch and Xiangsheng Magician Yuya quickly Pendulum Summoned Stargazer Magician and Performapal Mammouth Splash.

Reiji quickly Summoned Temujin with D/D Befroment and D/D Swirl Slime. What suprised others, that didn't know about Reiji's capability as a Duelist was when he Summomed a tuner Monster D/D Night Howling.

"Akaba Reiji can use more than Fusion Summon." Gongenzaka explained and just atnthat moment Reiji Summoned his Alexander.

Furtemore he overlayed Berformet and Swirl Slime (Which Level became 4 due to Berfoments effect) and Xyz Summomed King Ceasers. Just like in a Duel against me, he had his classic D/D/D Kings on the field.

Dennis gulped as he had a shocked expression on hos face. "Fusion, Synchro and... Xyz.." Seeing people being shocked that someone can use multiple Summoning Methods always amused me. It's not that hard. Just read the fucking rulebook. Noobs...

"You're from LDS and you didn't know that much?" Sawatari asked Dennis. "After all, Akaba Reiji is famous by his masterful use of all three different Summoning Methods.

"Not only three.." Yuya added. "Akaba Reiji can use Pendulums as well."

"Jason.." Gogenzaka asked me. "You dueled Akaba Reiji. Do you know how to beat his three Kings?"

"Hahahah!" Sawatari began laughing before I had a chance to answer him. "You dueled Akaba Reiji? He must have mop the floor with you!"

"Actually Sawatari.." Reiji pushed his glasses up. "With use of his masterful Fusion Summoning he powered up one of his Fusion Heroes to 15 000 Attack Points and defeated me."

"What?!" Sawatari pulled a comical face and I took a picture of it.

"No way.." Said Dennis.

"Priceless.." I laughed as I showed the picture to Gongenzaka.

"You actually won against Akaba Reiji?" Serena asked me in disbelief.

"That's right." I nodded. "But it took everything I had to beat him. Duel could have gone either way really." I turned to Gongenzaka. "I had to be extreamly focused to be able to get rid of those three kings. That's why Yuya can't win if he acts this way."

"What do you mean?!" Mieru snapped. "How can you say that? Aren't you his friend?!"

"Of course I am. But nobody can win his heart is full of hatred." I looked at the Duel. "Yuya is a great Duelist, that much everyone knows, but Akaba Reiji is in a league of his own. If you want to have a chance to beat him you have to be focused and not make a single mistake. Yuzu dissaperance really crushed Yuya and if he can't get over it and dedicate himself 100% in winning his Duel... He will lose." I concluded as everyone looked in worry.

Duel continued and Reiji delt Yuya 2000 Points of Damage with his three kings. Kurosaki explained everything to Serena who was shocked that everything that she belived in her while life was a lie. Kurosaki explained how their laugher and faces of eniojment from inflicting pain to other were carved into him and that he couldn't forget it.

"And you?" Serena adressed me. "Why are you so loyal in fight against Academia?"

Yuya and Gongenzaka felt uneasy probably because Yuzu told them about Ryan. They probably figured out that something happened to him, but I just hope that nobody finds out about real truth behind it. It's a memory that haunted me for over a year and it will haunt me for rest of my life. Killing peope like Academia did to Heartland isn't right and I will gladly fight to end this War. I don't want to let another deranged psychopat to continue ruining people's life any longer.

"I have my reasons.." I answered simply as I continued watching the Duel. Serena noticed my serious expression and decided not to ask me further questions.

Yuya responded by Fusion Summoning Beast-Eyes and Rune-Eyes. He used Rune-Eyes to destroy Reiji's three King's and went for a OTK, but Reiji negated his attack with a Trap, this surviving Beast-Eyes assault.

Reiji responded by banishing Rune-Eyes with Abyss Ragnarok-s effect and by Summoning Ceaser Ragnarok that destroyed Beast-Eyes, leaving Yuya's field empty, yet again. He taunted Yuya about him only caring about Yuzu, while rest of carded comrades don't mean anything to him. Yuya pupils turned to red and he entered in Mini-Berserk Mode.

"Shit!" I cursed as I began resonating with Yuya. Luckly for me pain suddenly stopped before anything else happened.

Reiji Summomed his Kali Yuga that destroyed Dark Rebellion which Yuya Summoned on previous turn.

Yuya used Shuffle Reborn to revive Dark Rebelion and re-set the Pendulum Scale with Xiangke Magician. He Pendulum Summomed Odd-Eyes and use both Xiangsheng Magician and Xiangke Magician effect to give Dark Rebellion Level 7. He overlayed them and began chanting.

"Dragon of dual-colored eyes. Unleash the black imperial wrath, and eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes glowing with anger! The Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" With huge blizzard Odd-Eyes Rebellion appeared.

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka shouted getting his attention. "Why did you use that name again?"

"What name?" Yuya asked, not not knowing what he was talking about.

"Supreme King." Gongenzaka said and Yuya looked suprised.

"I didn't say that."

"Supreme King?" Sawatari wondered aloud. "Isn't that the name that masked Kaibaman called you and that sociopath Yuri?" He asked me and was shocked when my eyes burned honey gold as I just stared at Odd-Eyes Rebellion.

"Jason.." Gongenzaka said in worry.

"It's same as last time.." Serena rememberd when my eyes changed color when I was with her and Yuzu.

"How.." Mieru looked at her magic ball and what she saw was terrible. Same like other fortune tellers at her school, she saw a man in black armor with honey gold eyes sitting on a Throne made out of humans skulls.

Her magic ball all cracked in half and she and everyone else couldn't hide their suprise.

"This is awful." She said as he looked at ne in s mix of pity and shock.

"Jason are you okay?" Yuya asked, but I just continued staring at Odd-Eyes Rebellion, trying to communicate with him at least little.

That failed and soon I found myself in empty void and saw a large City being destroyed by fiends with a man in gold and black armor leading the army against innocent civilians who wete screaming in pain.

"I activate Super Polymerizaton!" Supreme King yelled as I saw 15 different worlds combining into one. Huge light occured and after it died down I saw something terrible.

"This can't be!" I said in shock as I saw post-apocalyptive world run by fiends. People weren't there just fiends and demons.

I soon got tansported in some kind of black castle and found Lancers, Crow, Jack, Professor, Shuzo, Futoshi, Taysuya, Ayu dead.. They were dead and stacked on a huge pile with other civilians, probably from Synchro Dimension.

"Soon... This will become your future..!" Supreme King fired a dark energy beam towards me, but beforeit connected, I woke up back at the Duel, with everyone staring at me.

"Is everything alright?" Reiji asked me.

"It's far from alright." I answered as I continued watching the Duel, which Reiji won by powering up Kali Yuga and destrying Odd-Eyes Rebellion.

"As I thought you're naive." Reiji looked at Yuya who tried to get up from the floor. "You can't save Hiragi Yuzu the way you're now. However, I still have hopes for you." He turned to us. "As for everyone that survived Battler Royal. With use of your Pendulum Summoning and Contact Fusion, you surpassed LDS Top Team. That's why I decided to take you a cross Dimension as Lancers."

"I'm not going." I turned my back to them.

"What!" Gongenzaka and Yuya yelled in unision while Reiji raised a brow.

"Why are you such a coward?!" Sawatari yelled. "You are going to back out now?!

"Don't you care what happens to Yuzu?" Yuya got up from the floor and looked at me. "She is your friend! How can you say something like that?!"

"Yuya..." I sighed. "You and Gongenzaka are fully aware of what I truly am."

"What he truly.. Is?" Serena repeated in a low tone.

"That's not true!" Gongenzaka said in his usual firm tone. "I, the man Gongenzka know that it isn't your fault. You can't keep blaming yourself!"

"I know that it isn't my fault, but it's a part of me." I looked down. "I'm not good to anyone when i'm like this. It's better for everyone if I just stay out of your way." I slowly walked away leaving everyone behind me.

That's it! Next Chapter will include Jason's and Serena's unnoficial 'date' that got interrupted by evil Duel Spirit hat tries to kill our Hero Duelist. After that it's 5DS Land! :)

Thanks to Drago for creating N-Neo Boost and Neos Diffusion Wave.

OC Cards:

Neo-Spacian Blaze Scarab (Level 4, Fusion, Fire Attributed Monster).

ATK: 800 / DEF: 800

This card gains 500 ATK for ever Spell/Trap card your opponent controls.

When this card is Summoned, choose one Spell/Trap card in your Graveyard or Deck: Set it on your side of the Field. You cannot activate those cards when they're set this way.

Elemental Hero Blaze Neos (Level 8, Fusion, Fire Attributed Monster)

• This card is always treated as Elemental Hero Flare Neos.

Must be Fusion Summoned with above Fusion Materials and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways.

When this card is Fusion Summoned, negate all face up Spell and Trap effects on your opponents field, also set up to 2 Spell or Trap cards from your Graveyard or Deck to your side of the field. Those cards cannot be activated on the turn their set this way.

This card gains 500 ATK for every Spell/Trap card on the field

When this card battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell and Trap card effects during Damage Calculation.

Neos Diffusion Wave (Normal Spell)

Target 1 Monster on your field with 'Neos' in its name, pay 500 life points. That Monster gains 700 Attack Points and can attack all monster your opponents controls.

N-Neos Boost (Normal Spell)

Target 1 monster on your field it gains 1000 atk points and does double piercing damage until the end of you opponents turn

Hero Switch (Counter Trap)

Activate when one of your Hero Momsters is selected as an attack target. Return that Monster to you hand and Special Summon one other Monster from your Hand with Level less or equal to level of returned Hero Monster

Predaplant Backup (Normal Trap)

Activate when one of your Predator Plant Monster is selected as attack target: Negate attack and Summon one Predaoalnt Momster from your Deck. That Monsters Attack and Defense is reduced to zero.

Predator Plant Damage Cutter. (Plant-Type, Dark Attributed, Level 2 Monster)

You can discard this card from your hand, half every damage you take this turn.

Predator Barrier (Counter Trap)

If one of your "Predator Plant" Monsters battles opponent Monster activate one of these effects:

•Cut any damage you take from that battle in half.

•Prevent your Monsters destruction.

Starve Venom (Normal Spell Card)

Activate only when you control "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon". Choose one Monster you opponent controls and negate its effect and reduce its attack to zero. Until End Phase of this Turn one "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" gains Attack that Monsters lost attack.

Until next time...

Haou.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Hello! Chapter 13 is here and I might even say that this is Chapter that I enjojed writing the most.

I don't own Yugioh Arc-V or anything related to it. I do own my OC Jason Yuki.

Response to your reviews:

ThePsychoPath96: He might usedl them. Although he did use Vision Hero Trinity in Chapter 3.

And both those Decks will be used, ABC expecially.

Shrouded Absol: He might. XD That's really nice idea.

EH-01: Not The Supreme King, but his minion: Duelist of Death

neostardustdragon101: Glad you like it. I decided to make him suggest Team Satisfaction because I thought that it would be interesting to see their reaction to his idea.

Unknowedz: Jason won't reveal anything about future, but 'someone' else might.

Chronofang12: Well Professor was really stupid. Sending Zarc's avatar to capture Ray's avatar. BRAVO geniues. It's so obvious that her will would protect her incarnation, but of course, Leo didn't see that coming.

I'm satisfied with way Yuri lost because he really pissed me off in the Anime with his "I'm unbeatable" attitude.

Amswers to your main questions"

1) He will use all three forms of Yubel

2) Yuya won't use Astrograph. He will use a card simillar to it to call upon his own fusion of 4 Dragons.

And I will explain how Zarc got Astrograph. It was pretty stupid that they didn't explain that in Anime, much like his backstory, relationship with Ray and Leo and the fact that he called himself SUPREME KING. I really belive that he is reincarnation of Supreme King from GX or Judai and Yubel in cannon.

3) He will face Three Sacred Beast. Not surenif he will keep them, tho...

4) He will collect more battle prizes. And violently get to them.

5) Reira will look up to Jason and she will be terrified when he turns to dark side. And WTF?! Why in Osiris name would they turn into a fucking baby. It doesn't make amy sense liek everything that happened after episode 140.

6) It is added. :)

7) 1. Ryan

2\. Jason

3\. Reiji

4\. Kurosaki

5\. Yuya

6\. Sora

7\. Serena

8\. Tsukikage

9\. Yuzu

10\. Masumi

10000000000\. Sawatari

Ryan and Jason are on top, because I fell that any Meta Duelist from our World would be able to beat any character in Yugioh except:

Yugi/Atem: Because they are King of Games

Jaden/Judai: He is absolutrey flawless

Yusei: He prints his cards with his mind

Kaiba: Screw the rules! I have money

I'm not sure if I'll change card Nightshroud talked about. I mightl eave it at Numeron Code or make something compeletely different.

And this Chapter is longer that I mean to be. I wanted to make Jason vs Yuya, but I guess that I will leave it for other time.

suppes1: Jason did mention that Yuri isn't a bad person, so he will want to besfriend him at some point.

ClyxicRyse: Lancers will Duel King and his army and some of them will be killed off.

I know. For such a cool Character he got really beaten fast. In terms of power I wanted The Supreme King to be strong as Zarc.

Guest: I know. I really was pressed on time with that Chapter. I hope that this one is better. :

Guest: I will.

Guest: Thank you.

Guesy: He will say that he did know about Zarc, but he won't reveal that he knew actual plot.

Guest: He will insult their mothers

Drago: It can be both Elemental and Evil. Me and person that made that card decided to make it an Elemental Hero to show how Supreme King is slowly taking over Jason.

duskrider: Thanks

darkblade2814: Everyone will. XD

And Roget will get a... Severe punishment..

DeMoDusty: Maybe I am. :)

Star eyes dragon: All in due time. This is not last time Jason and Yuri face. :)

CrissCrossover: Glad you liked Neos vs Starve Venom. I might add Hero Pendulum Cards to Jason's Deck durig Friendship Cup.

Chapter 13: Day with Serena, Facing Duelist of Death.

Dark World

Thousands on fiends chanted Supreme Kings name in front of his black mediveal castle. In the castle, a figure slowly walked towards King's Throne Room. It had red eyes and pink skin with sharp black metal wings with red orbs around it. It wore a blue and purple outfit with black leather skirt that extended to her knees. It also wore a pair of metal glowes and had a devious smirk on her face.

It entered the room and found a gostly figure standing at the balcony. Figure wore a black mediveal armor with gold outlines. It went without question that this figure was one that ruled Dark World - The Supreme King.

"Dark Valkyria.." Supreme King began speaking as he turned around and looked her with his gold eyes.

"Haou-sama." Dark Valkyria bowed down as a sign of respect towards her ruler.

"Currently I am too weak to take control of my vessel." He looked his gostly arm. "That's why I have a task for you." A elevator rose up and showed a single Dueling Deck laying on a round table. "I want you to use this Deck to take care of someone."

"And who might that be?" Valkyria asked.

"Yuki Jason.." The Supreme King answered. "My vessel of course.." He motioned towards Deck that was resting on a table. "Take those cards. They might not be original, but they certaintly have same powers." He compeletely turned around and looked at her. "I want you to mentaly break him to the point that he doesn't want to live anymore. Use any means necessary."

Valkyria nodded and got up and took the Deck. When she saw what cards Deck contains she widend her eyes in shock.

"This is..." She thought.

"Is there are problem?" Asked Supreme King with narrowed eyes.

"Not at all.." She shook her head and bowed. "I won't fail you.. Haou-sama.."

Standard Dimension - Sakaki Residence

Immediately after Reiji's Duel with Yuya I came to Sakaki Residence and packed little things that I had in my red travel bag.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Flame Wingman asked me in his spirit form.

"I don't have a choice." I replied as I ziped my bag and got up from the floor. "After all, you know what might happen if I go to Synchro.. It's better if I don't get involved."

"If you say so..." Wingman said with a sad look. Suddenly a knock on the door could be heared.

"Come in." I yelled as door slowly opened to reveal Yuya standing there.

"Hey.." He said in a low tone. "Before you go, someone wants to speak with you." He moved to side and I was suprised at person who entered the room.

"Kurosaki.." I said in disbelief as we stared at each other.

"Sakaki Yuya, can you leave us for a moment?" Tomato nodded and closed the door, leaving only two of us.

"If you're trying to make me go with you, forget it." I passed right next to him, but he grabed my hand and punched me in the gut making me drop to my knees.

"What was that for?!" I yelled, clenching my stomach in pain.

"For being a coward!" He shouted. "I don't know what your problem is, but I won't let you back away now! I won't let you chicken out at the last moment!"

"Chicken out?!" I got up and glared at him. "You are fully aware that I'm not a person who will back doww because he's scared!"

"Then what is it?!" He shouted from top of his lungs, frigting me a little.

"It's.. Complicated.."

"Then simply it!"

As a response I went silent, making Kurosaki sigh. "You won't feel any better if you keep it to yourself. Sakaki Yuya and Noborou Gongenzaka already know your secret and we asked them to tell us, but they didn't want to reveal anything without your permission. You can't be afraid to face your demons and fears. You won't solve anything that way, trust me..." He turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Fine..." I weakly said, finally reaching my decision. "I will explain everything when everyone is assembled."

"Good..." I all that he said as he exited my room.

While later - Maiami Stadium.

We all waited backstage for Lancers to be revealed to general public. I was leaning against the wall with crossed arms. Everyone was present including Dennis. Man I hate that guy! I can't wait to expose him. Reiji called me before we all gathred to reveal his plan of discovering him when reason of the tournament is revealed. Plan is to wait when footage of our battle with Obelisk Force is showed and after that is over, pictures of Dennis talking to Yuri and Obelisk Force will be revealed. I glanced at him and cracked a smile at seeing his clueless face. He won't see it coming.

"What made you change your mind?" Serena asked, as she approched me.

"Punch in a gut from certain Xyz User..." I narrowed my eyes at Kurosaki who smirked.

"You had it coming.."

"So are you going to tell us what's bothering you?" She asked and I nodded.

"After Lancers are revealed." I answered simply.

"The Maiami Championship Juniour Youth Tournament!" A voice of Circus Hitler could be heared.

"That's our cue!" Yuya said as we lined up to go to Centre Court together.

"Please welcome them with a rousing round of applause!" Hitler announced as we slowly walked from backstage to Centre Court together with serious expressions. Except, of course Sawatari because he's a idiot who brags about his "superior" Dueling Skills, but can be beated by a 2 years old child.

And, as expected people began protesting about Sawatari being with real winners of Tournament, which pissed him off. He walked to visibly nervous Circus Hitler and grabed his microphone.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" He shouted to the audience. "I didn't cheat my way in! I got a pass to participate in a revival round by going straight to Akaba Reiji! I am standing here right now as Lancer because I won and advanced!"

"Lancer?"

"What is that?"

Similar questions could be heared from confused audience.

All screens in Centre Court now showed Akaba Himika. "This may be sudden, but as representative of the organizer of this tournament, I have a important announcment for everyone." She paused before continuing. "As of noon, Maiami Championship will be discontinued!"

Displease murmers could be heared, but nevertheless LDS Chairwoman continued, transmission of her speech showed around the entire World.

"Reason for that is.. In the midist of Battle Royal a opposing force invaded our World. These invaders come from Dimension beyond our imagination, wanting to wage war against our home. They use Duel Monsters cards as weapons and use Real Solid Vision to attack us with said cards. We didn't broadcast Battle Royal in real time so that people of Maiami City, no that people of entire World wouldn't panick unecessary."

People were in denial. Honestly, who could blame them. People from different Dimension using Card Games as tool for War. It's absurd! But this is Yugioh after all...

Himika showed them live footage of our Duels against Academia Forces. People were terrified about participants being turned into cards, like all of us were.

"That almost happened to me..." Hokuto said as Masuki and Yaiba looked him with sad looks.

"Turning people in cards..." Shuzo said. "That's ridicilous."

"Not really.." Tatsuya turned to Futoshi and Ayu and said to them in low tone so that Shuzo and Yoko wouldn't hear. "Jason-oniichan told us stories about Shadow Games where loser lost his life, soul or got traped in a card. I guess that they're doing the same thing."

"Do not fear!" Himika spread her hands. "These invaders were fend off by brave participants of Battle Royal!"

Screen now showed Lancer's Duels against Obelisk Force.

"BLAZE RUSH!" Footage showed Blaze Neos burning away Academia's Monster and bringing us the victory.

"That's Jason-oniichan Neos!" Ayu happily said.

"SHIVERS!"

"Yosh!" One memeber of the audience exclaimed. "Enemy was annihilated!

Kurosaki's Duel, as well Yuya's Duel with Sora and mine against Yuri were showed respectivaly. As well a comic relief was added from my Duel.

"Go Tempest! Finish this!" Tempest charged energy in his gauntlet ."GREEN HAIR ATTACK!" Tempest sweatdroped, but still carried on with his attack destroying Obelisk Force.

"That sure is Jason-oniichan." Tatsuya laughed.

"Really?" Yuya asked me in disbelief as every single Lancer gave me weird look.

"Hey! It reminded me of you." I shrugged.

"Still not funny..." He pounted.

"World changed!" Screen lit up to show Akaba Reiji. "Peace that we knew yesterday is now a thing of the past. Leo Duel School of the World, LDS from now will be known as Lance Defense Soldiers." He rose up from his seat and held up his fist as sigh of his declaration. "And I, Akaba Reiji will fight with Lancers you see before you. We will eliminate enemy at any cost! That our promise to entire World!"

As response people happiely began chanting Lancers name and soon the moment I waited for finally arrived.. Pictures of Dennis with Yuri and Obelisk Force were showed.

"What is Dennis doing with that Yuri creep?!" Yelled Sawatari as everyone in the Centre Court stared at Dennis.

"I-I can explain.." He sweated nervously.

"You can't." I looked at him with a smile as I took Smiley's michrophone. "This man is one of Academia's Soldiers sent undercover to gather information about Lancers!" I announced making audience gasp. "I figured that Academia would sent another Soldiers as replacment for Shiun'in Sora, so I kept a close eye on him!"

"Dennis is... Enemy..." Yuya widend his eyes in shock.

"Unforgivible!" Yelled Gongenzaka as Kurosaki stared at Dennis with murder attent.

"That pesky little..." Serena grittet her teeth in a anger.

"But how did you know?!" He clenched his fist. "I carefully watched that nobody followed me!"

I smirked as a response and took cards from my pocket. "Because of these." I showed them cards which were Winged Kuriboh, Aqua Dolphin and Avian.

"How did cards help you?" He wondered aloud as everyone else did except Yuya, Gongenzaka and Kurosaki.

I looked at Reiji who was standing at VIP section of Court and he nodded. Screen then showed a document that Akaba Leo had about Duel Monsters containing souls.

"What's that?" Serena asked, looking at the document.

"Akaba Leo's document, containing hypothesis of Duel Monster cards having souls." I pointed at Dennis who was dumbstruck "I already knew that you were up to something, so I send my Duel Spirits to check up on you and to inform me when you lowered your guard, so that I could expose you like a rat you truly are!"

"You honestly think that I would belive such a foolish statment?!" He shouted, rage evident in his voice. I didn't lie. I obviously knew that he was Academia Spy, but I also had to find a good opening to expose him and my Monsters provided me that.

"During my travels I encountered numerous Spirits who were angry at being treated like things." I stated to astonished crowd. I didn't want another Zarc incident to happen. People have to realise that Duel Monsters are living and breathing creature like us.

"Duel Monsters HAVE souls! Some people tried to make you realise that, but sadly they didn't have any proof and got locked up because of it." I took my Neos from my pocket and looked at it. "Sure at the begining it might start out as oridnary card, but as you battle with it, through sorrow and pain you experiance it becomes something much more..." I looked at the crowd and Lancers that each held a single card close to them. "... It becomes part of your soul! Part of your very existance! That's why...!" I pointed at Dennis who was visibly nervous. "I hate people like you! People who use Duel Monsters for evil purposes! Despite what you might say to defend you acts, Utopia that you claim you want build, can't exist from number of innocents that got hurt!"

Several LDS agents arrived at the scene ready to capture Dennis, but he swiftly dodged all of them and made a run for it.

"Stop!" Kurosaki yelled, trying to capture hom, but was still injured from his Duels during Battle Royal.

Everyone chased him, members of crowd included and eventualy we all cornered him in the Stadium.

"There is no where to run.." I approched him. "Surrender."

"Tch.." He grunted in annoyence as several people launched themself at him, but at nick of time he activated Force Return Program in his Duel Disk and trasported from Standard.

"That little..." Serena clicked her thounge in annoyence.

"I can't belive that he was Academia Soldier..." Gongenzaka sadly said.

"I know..." Yuya added. "He seemed like a genuine Entertainment.

"Everything that's been said today is truth." Reiji spoke again. "Dimensional War and existance of Duel Spirits. Truth be told, my father researched that phenomenom and I roled it out as just speculations that didn't hold ground. Until that man Yuki Jason showed up!" He pointed at me as everyone looked at me, making me nervous at all attention I suddenly got. "He can communicate with Spirits of his card just as he can communicate with us. That's why we cannot treat our cards like things. They have soul and feeling like us, so we have to treat them as equals!"

Crowd began cheering again, making me really satisfied. Finally I made a accomplishment to help Duel Spirits. Even I knew that after 5DS people treated cards like items and that is the reason of Zarc's incident that destroyed Original Dimension. Now, hopefully, things can change for the better.

With rest of the Lancers

"What have you been hiding from us?" Reiji asked me as every memeber of Lancer was present in the room, expecting an answer.

"You know what? It's getting kinda late.." I yawned trying to get out of the room, but Serena stopped me.

"You're not going anywhere!" She glared at me. "Come clean already!"

"Fine..." I sighed as I began explaining everything about Supreme King, Gentle Darkness, Light of Destruction, Yubel.. Nobody, Reiji and Kurosaki included, couldn't hide their suprise except for Yuya and Gongenzaka because they already knew.

"Really?" Kurosaki raised his brow. "You expect us to belive that you have a spirt of you past life haunting you and trying to take you over?"

"I don't expect you to belive, but that's the truth.." I answered. "It first occured during my Duel with Akaba Reiji and later Sora... And Obelisk Force, but I can't exactly remember what happened to them... Whatever it was, it can't be good.."

"We also know that Yuya and his Berserk Mode is connected to Jason's Supreme King." Gongenzaka added.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Asked Reiji.

"Everytime King's influence was present, Yuya suddenly felt unberable pain." I spoke again.

"Wait..." Kurosaki widen his eyes in shock. "That also happened to Yuto few weeks ago. Out of blue his head started to hurt him and his card Dark Rebellion began glowing in response."

"Same thing happened to my Odd-Eyes." Yuya looked at his card worringly.

"So Jason, Yuya and Yuto are connected somehow.." Reiji put a finger on his chin.

"More importantly.." He approched Yuya. "Why do you have Dark Rebellion?! You said that he entrusted you that card, but you probably took it alongside his Duel Disk!"

Yuya was silent and when Kurosaki wanted to yell again he suddenly stopped, probably because Yuto spoke to him.

"W-what is it?" Yuya asked.

"N-nothing.." Kurosaki looked away.

"So if i'm not mistaken..." Tsukikage spoke up. "You have to find this Yubel card that will help you harness you powers?"

"Yes, but I don't have a hintest idea on where it is." I admitted as I turned to Serena. "What's your thoughts about this?"

"To be honest your story is hard to belive, but..." She looked down. "...I heared numerous similar incidents that happened at Fusion Dimension's Duel Academia."

"Incidents?" I raised my brow.

"That's right." She nodded. "You see... Duel Academia is divided in three dormitories: Slifer, Ra and Obelisk..."

"Those names..." Yuya looked at me. "Now that I think of it, aren't they names of those powerfull Egyptian Gods that you told us about?"

"Egyptian Gods?" Gongenzaka repeated confused.

"Egyptian Gods are one-of-a-kind all-powerful cards created by creator of Duel Monsters game - Maximillion Pegasus, who modeled them after three Ancient Egypt divine beasts." I explained. "Duel Academia's ranking system is probably named by them.

"How do you know all of this?" Serena asked.

"I was able to communicate with Duel Spirts since I was a little kid." I smoothly lied. "They often told me stories about Duelists and Cards from past. All this facts about Duel Monsters were lost over time." I told her. "Some 'accident' happened, which made people forget about famous Duelist and cards that were used, but for some reason Professor obviously didn't..."

"Anyway back to my story.." Serena began speaking again. "There was also forth Dorm - Abandoned Dorm."

What she said made mine and my Monsters blood run cold.

"Abandoned Dorm?" I gulped hard.

"So Darkness..." Neos worringly said.

"It was off limits to all students because everyone who entered there suddenly went missing, without single trace." She clenched her chest.

"And you went to this Abandoned Dorm regardless?" I asked her, noticing her trembeling.

"That's correct." She confirmed "As you could probably tell, I was a troubled child and when I was around 10 years of age I entered Abandoned Dorm and what saw terrified me."

"What did you saw?" Sawatari asked, fear evident in his voice.

"Duel Monsters... They had a solid body, but it was unlike anything that Real Solid Vision could produce. They looked like Demons itself..." She took a deep breath. "I barely got away that day.. If I stayed there a little longer who knows what might have happened to me." She looked at me. "From that experiance it isn't that hard for me to belive your story..."

"Don't worry!" Sawatari placed a hand on my shoulder. "If this so called King tries to take you over ME - Ultra Super Hyper Strong Sawatari Shingo will beat him for sure!"

"That's right." I nodded. "Like you beat me.. Oh wait.." A tick mark appeared on his forehead. "Like you beat Yuya... Oh wait... You lost twice against him... Well you did beat Yuto.. Oh no, he destroyed you without taking a single point of damage." I laughed as he began chasing me.

"COME HERE!" I hid behind Gongenzaka who blocked Sawatari's way, making him back away.

"Take a day off tommorow." Reiji pushed his glasses up. "Battle Royal was exausting for everyone and you should all take your time to recuperate. All of you return tommorow and we will instal a Dimensional Transporter in your Duel Disks, while giving some of you Pendulum Cards that we produced."

We all nodded and one-by one left the Control Room.

With YSDS Crew

Yuya, Gongenzaka, Mieru and I were facing Shuzo, Yoko and three kids.

"Where is Yuzu-oneechan?" Ayu asked.

"Weren't she with you just a moment ago?" Futoshi followed.

Without any words, Yuya handed Yuzu's school uniform to Shuzo. "I couldn't protect her..."

"But she came back to Centre Court with you and Jason-oniichan." Ayu pointed out.

"That wasen't Yuzu." I said. "That was other girl called Serena, she looks like Yuzu, but is someone compeletely different."

"Someone... Different?" Ayu repeated.

"They swamped clothes during Battle Royal." Gongenzaka stated.

"Why would she do that?" Taysuya asked.

"Where is this Academia?!" Shuzo raged as he took Yuzu uniform. "I will go there and free Yuzu myself!"

"Calm down.." I worringly said.

"How can I calm down when my..." He began crying and I felt like crap. If I stayed with Yuzu I could have prevented this, but NOO... I just had to duel those Smurfs...

"Yuzu is in Different Dimension.." Yuya explained. "That's why us Lancers are going."

"Who cares about Lancers!" Futoshi cried. "If you stayed with Yuzu, she would be with us!"

"It's not Yuya's fault.." I looked down in shame. "I was with Yuzu, but we split up... If I stayed with her..."

"Jason!" Gongenzaka yelled. "You defeated most of invading force! You had your hands full. Nobody is to blame.."

"But..."

"Mieru.." He looked at orange haired girl. "Let's leave them alone..." Gongenzaka turned around and noticed his father waiting him. He nodded and went towards him.

"I will save Yuzu!" Declared Yuya. "No matter the cost! I will cross Dimension to do it! I will become stronger and defeat enemy and definelty save Yuzu!"

"I will be with you all the way!" I gave him a thumbs up and he nodded with smile.

"Does defeating the enemy include Sora?" Yoko finally joined the conversation and grabed Yuya's arm and draged him away.

We all arrived at abandoned warehouse in sketchy neibourhood and waited for Yoko to arrive.

"This will be great!" I thought.

Just then a motorcycle came out of the darker part of the warehouse and we all moved to sides except for Yuya.

"M-mom.." Yuya was suprised at his mothers appearance and the fact that she owned a motorcycle. "What's up with a get-up?"

"Wow!" I exclaimed like a happy child. "Can I drive a motorcycle? Can I? Can I?"

"No." Yoko answered simply. "You're too young."

"But I will fight in a iner Dimensional War which is far more dangerous than riding a simple motorcycle." I pointed out.

"When you put it that way..." She put a finger on her chin. "Answer is still no."

"Aww.." I wined as Ayu put a hand on my shoulder in comforting manner.

Yoko was one of the best people that I met in this new World. Not only was she a great cook, she was also awesome mom to Yuya and even me. She treated me like I was her own flesh and blood and I will always appriciate that. She was also a leader of best motorcycle gang in Maiami to boot. That's just adds points to her awesomeness.

Duel began and story of how she met Yusho was really touching. He really brought best in her and changed her for the better. Me, as everyone present couldn't let out tears at mention of Yuzu not being here with us. I knew that she was okay, but still that exact moment and emtions overwhelmed me.

Yoko said that Yuya should stick to his beliefs and make everyone smile, which I agreed. With his newfound determination, he Pendulum Summoned his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and used Magicial Sky Mirror to acivate Smile World from Yoko's Graveyard making his most dazzling Entertainment Duel up to that point.

"SHIVERSS!" I yelled getting a few chuckles from everyone except Futoshi.

"Oi.." He puffed his cheecks in annoyence. "You can't use my catchphrase like that."

"But..." I moved my hips sideways. "It gives me THE SHIVERS!"

"That's how it's going to be." He pumped his fist high in the air and yelled. "GET YOUR GAME ON!"

Eventualy Yuya won by using Odd-Eyes, Performapal Hellprinces and Salutiger by landing consecutive attacks.

Action Field dispeareds and you could hear me yelling;

"SHIVERSS!" I moved my hips sideways again.

"Not funny!" Futoshi got outraged.

"Yoko!" She layed on the floor as I ran up to her. "Quick! We got to take her to the hospital! If we would only have a motorcycle!"

"You're not riding my bike!" She said in a commanding tone as she got up from the floor. "And I'm fine, thank you very much."

"Aww..." I wined again as Yuya, Shuzo and kids approched me.

"Take this as farewell gift." She handed him Smile World. "He said that he would pass it onto you, on the day when you would need that card. I giess that day finally came." She looked at bot of us. "Don't forget to smile, both of you and take care of each other."

"You can count on us!" I declared. "We will bring Yuzu back safe and sound, right Yuya?"

"That's right!" He looked at the card Yoko gave him with a smile. "We will stop this War and bring Yuzu back!"

"Good." She smiled. "I belive in you two."

"Me too!" Principal said.

"Us too!" Kids yelled in unision.

"From looks of it." She looked at her magic ball. "Your wishes will be fufiled."

"Mieru..." Yuya turned to his mother again. "I will save Yuzu and we will come back to You Show together!" He stated and I nodded in confirmation.

Fusion Dimension - Duel Academia.

Yuri bowed to Professor and had obviously dipleased look on his face after defeat that was handed to him by Jason

"I never expected this from you Yuri." Professor coldy said from his Throne. Truth be told he always feared that even his right hand man - Yuri wouldn't be enough to beat Jason and sadly for him those fear became reality.

"You have been sliping on your missions lately. I suppose that I should arrange more intese training for you." He suggested.

"Of course!" Yuri accepted almost immediately. "I want to become stronger! I will do everything to create Utopia and finally defeat Yuki Jason!"

"Very well.." Professor nodded. "You are dismissed.

Without a word, Yuri got up and exited Throne Room.

"So even Yuri couldn't beat Yuki Jason, huh?" A dark voice from corner of the room said.

"Not only that." Professor clenched his fist. "He also exposed our other undercover spy - Dennis. He is proving himself to be quite obstical to our goal."

"I don't care for goal you claim to achive." Figure coldy said with malice in its voice as it began coming out of the shadows. "I only care about beating strong Duelists and proving that I'm superior to them. I already defeated everyone in Pro League and I NEED more!"

From shadows a man in his early 20's emerged. He had a blue hair that was sectioned in three layers, his blue eyes positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face.

He wore a black overcoat with white trimmings and sharp edges. The letter "R" was centered on his belt buckle. He had facial expressions that elicited angered and sadistic nuances. He also had a regular Duel Academia Duel Disk straped to his left arm.

"Battle of old rival begins anew.." Professor thought as he spoke up. "As you wish! Just eliminate Yuki Jason. I hope that I can count on you - Kaiser Ryo."

"Leave it to me." Ryo said with a sadistic grin as he began walking towards exit of the Throne Room. "I will be sure to make him beg for mercy before I finally end his miseries."

Next Day

"Jason..." Yuya slowly shook me as I slept in my warm and comftorable bed. "Wake up. We have to go to LDS..."

"CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!" I shouted as I accidentally pushed Yuya making him fall on his behind.

"Ow.." He winced in pain.

"Sorry Yuya." I rubbed back of my head sheepishly.

"It's okay." He got up from the floor. "Card Games on Motorcycles?" He asked me. "What's that?"

"I think its self explanitory, no?" I got up from bed. "It was a type of Dueling from the past. You were Dueling while riding a motorcycle."

"Like that Yugo guy?" He dusted off his jacket.

"Pretty much.." I answered simply as I made my bed. "I will be downstairs in a moment. Just let me change first."

"Sure.." He left my room and I quickly brished my teeth and changed in my usual clothes.

"What's plan for today?" Flame Wingman asked.

"Well..." I smirked. "Since I will be at LDS today, I'm going to see how their Summoning Courses are named."

"Why?" He asked baffled.

"Because Dylan from Yugioh Everything translated Summoning Course of LDS. Translation was Fudo Syle Theory, or something in those lines." I turned to him. "Also Super Polymerization Theory was name for Fusion Course. Those two are huge idicators that Original Dimension was a World where all previous Heroes lived.

Dylan's Theory was that Akaba Leo named Courses In tribute to Yusei and Judai and since he is a famoues YugiTuber I wanted to check out to make sure if his theory is right."

"You seemed to put a lot of thought into that." Wingman noted.

"It always bothered me..." I admitted. "I wanted to check it out sooner, but then those Supreme King nightmares came and I never got the chance." I left the room and went to eat breakfest.

20 Minutes later

"Man am I full!" I rubbed my stomach in pain.

"Yep." Yuya and I slowly walked towards LDS Building. "Mom really overdid it."

"Well, we have to eat now, because later we won't have any chance to eat this good." I pointed out as we arrived at LDS. "We will probably eat canned food." From thoughts of it a SHIVERS went down our spines.

We entered LDS and I immediately went towards their flyer for Summoning Courses.

"Jason..." Yuya called out to me as he pointed to his left. "Meeting Room is that way."

"I know." I kept reading Summoning Courses. "I just have to check out something."

"What?" Yuya approched me. "Summoning Courses? Wait! Do you plan on enroling LDS after War is over?!"

"Don't be ridicilous." I denied his accusations. "I'm just curious about something."

And yep.. That Dylan always has valid theories. Fudou Syle Solitiare Theory is name for Synchro Course and Super Polymerization Theory for Fusion Course. That proves that Professor is aware of Yusei and Judai and probably Yugi and Yuma as well. So Original Dimension was a Universe where all previous protagonist lived and were remembered as Heroes they truly were.

Until Zarc fucked everything up and erased them from history leaving only few Summoning Courses named after them... No history classes about them, no videos, hell not even one single picture! Just a few words on a piece of paper... Yugi, Atems, Judai's, Yuma' and expecialy Yusei's effort to protect the future and point people's hearts in right direction was all in vain... People stupidity created Zarc and made him what he was. I guess that Yliaster was right. Future was doomed from the start despite Yusei's efforts to save it.

"Are you okay?" Asked Yuya in concern at seeing me griping the flyer in anger.

"Yep." I let go of the flyer.

"The Origins of Surrendering?" I said aloud as Yuya looked at Composite Summon Course chart. "That's just stupid! There is a class about that?! Dude surrendered because he didn't feel like Dueling anymore and that's it. You don't have to make a entire class about it..."

"Maybe there is more to it than that." Yuya theorised.

"Maybe.. But name is still ridicilous.." I took the flyer from the wall.

"What are you doing?!" Yuya whispered alarmed. "You can't just take that."

"We are Lancers!" I proudly said. "We can do whatever we want. Now lets go. We're already late.

15 Minutes later

Gongenzaka was in really bad shape, probably because his father wanted him to toughen up for War.

Meeting was over and our Dimensional Transporting device was instaled in our Duel Disks. Serena, Gongenzaka and Sawatari got few new Pendulum Cards, while Kurosaki, Yuya and I refused to accept, satisfied about our Decks the way they are.

"Jason." Reiji called out to me. "I want you to escort Serena back to the Hotel."

"Again?!" I faked my anger. I would be more than happy to hang our with her, but I didn't want to turn out like a creep.

"That won't be necessary." Serena rejected. "I can take care of myself."

"It's not debatable!" He said in a low, but firm tone. "Just escort her to Hotel and then you can both go your seperate ways. I'm more comforable in letting you escort her to Hotel than anyone else here and all my other employees are busy with preperations for War."

"Fine.." I sighed as I looked at Yuya. "Do you want to come?"

"Nah.." He waved his hand nonchantly. "Me and Gongenzaka will hang out with kids at You Show. Feel free to come when you drop her off."

I nodded and all Lancers, one by one exited Meeting Room

Outside LDS Building

"So what do you plan on doing for rest of the day?" We slowly waleked towards her Hotel.

"I plan to work on my Deck." She took out two cards from her Deck Box. "I want to make some new strategies with these Pendulum Cards."

"You do realise that there is much more to life that just Dueling?" I asked her. "You should go to movie theatre or amusemet park.."

"What's that?" He answere made me stop and look at her.

"Ermm.." I all that I could mutter. "You never were in movie theatre or amusement park before?"

"We never had those things in Academia." She admitted with emotionless look on her face. "If it didn't involve Dueling, it didn't belong to our School."

You really have to be a heartless monster not go let children have any sort of entertainment. Serena had it rough expecialy. Professor always saw her only as part of Ray and nothing more. And how do you treat quater of your daughter? You lock her up in a room, cuting her ties from outside world and making her socialy awkward.

"That settles it." I grabbed her hand and began draging her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We are going to have some fun." I smiled as I continued draging her.

Later - At the Movie Theater

"There is really a lot of people here." Serena couldn't hide her suprise. Place was really packed.

"Well there often is a lot of people." I told her. "Mostly on weekends because most people are free from school or work."

"I see..." She muttered under her breath as we were next in line to get tickets.

"Hello." One of the employee greeted politely.

"Hello." I greeted back. "Can we get two tickets for..." I turned to Serena. "What kind of movie do you want to see?"

"What kind is there?" She asked.

"Thriller, Horror, Comedy, Romance, Action..." I listed.

"I would like to watch Action Movie. Sounds like my

type of emtertainment" She decided as I turned back to employee. "Is there any Action Movie avalible in next 10-15 minutes."

She began typing on her coputer and finally spoek up: "There is Furious 7. It's going to start in 10 minutes."

Furious 7. Movie that helped me get over Ryan's death. I must have sang See You Again at least thusand times after his death. Still, it was a great movie despite its unrealistics scenes and tribute to Paul at the end was great. I just hope that I don't cry this time.

"Can I get two tickets please?" I requested and she nodded.

"Do you want some popcorn?" I turned to Serena again and she shrugged. Rude, but nevertheless I got us popcorn and paid. Afterwards we entered the cinema.

I couldn't stop laughing at Serena's reaction during the movie. It was also 4DX so she litearly screamed everytime a car chase happened and ducked everytime she thought some object was going towards her. People gave us annoyed looks, but decided not to do anything about since they recognized us as Lancers. Hey! Being good at Childrens Card Games pays of after all.

"That was... Quite thrilling." Serena said, happy as child as we exited movie theatre.

"Glad you like it." I said, happy that she finally experianced something besides Dueling.

"I don't understand one thing..." She put a finger on her chin. "Why did everybpdy cried during the final scene?"

"Because Brian's actor died and they made a tribute in this movie to honor his memory." I explained.

"That is.." Serena was at loss of her words. "Really sad."

I nodded as I had another idea. "Do you want to go to amusement park next?"

"If it's as thrilling as this was I want!" She stated and we went to amusement park.

Couple Minutes Later

Here we were: Maiami Amusement Park and it was quite packed. All people, adults and children alike were running around in hurry trying to get to next ride on rolecoaster, or bumber cars and many other activites that amusement parks had.

"What is that?" She pointed at a punching machine.

"Punching machine." I explained. "You insert a coin and punch it the harder that you can and you even might break a record."

"Sounds interesting..." She muttered. "Can I try it?"

"Go for it." I handed her the coin and she inserted it which made a small boxing bad to pop out.

"Hey look!" One guy, who was standing behind us yelled. "This girly actually thinks that she can break a record on punching machine!"

Two other guys who were with him began laughing which made Serena, as expected angry.

"Idiots.." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?!" She clenched her fist and went towards him. 'You.."

"Serena take it easy." I tried to calm her down. "Just take a deep breath and concentrate all you anger in breaking that record."

"Fine." She grited her teeth and clenched her fist hard and with a single punch record wasen't only thing that was broken. She actually BROKE the punching machine! Boxing bag fell off and record was over thousand. Heck, I didn't even know that it could go over ninety nine hundred.

"Wow..." I all that I could mutter as everyone, three imbeciles and me included had our mouth opened in comical way.

"Next time..." She walked up to their leader that made fun of her. "That will be your head." She grabed my hand and draged me away.

"That was so cool!" I entusiasticly yelled. "You really put them in their place! Nice job!"

"I appriciate your praise." She answered with a small smile. "Where to now?"

"How about..." I looked left and right, trying to find something interesting. "That!" I pointed towards bumber cars. "Each will drive one card and then we bumb into eachother."

"Let's go." She grabed my hand again and I could feel that I began blushing a little.

"S-slow down." I said, but she didn't listen.

"Kid is going to get some action tonight." Dark Panther said in his usual perverted tone as he and other Neo-Spacian floated far from two Fusion Users.

"Don't be silly Dark Panther." Glow Moss scholded his fellow Neo-Spacian comrade. "They are just friends after all."

"But Jason does like that girl." Aqua Dolphin pointed out.

"Even if he does, can it really work?" Scarab commented. "After everything is over he will have to go back to his own World and so will we with him."

"True love beats everything - long distance relationship across worlds included." Hummibird said.

"But Scarab has a point." Grand Mole suddenly appeared. "Jason really likes that girl, but still..."

"They will eventualy find out that Jason comes from different world." Neos said, arms crossed. "I would suggest him not attach to any of them, but its too late now."

All Neo-Spacian had a look of worry on their faces as they dissapeared back to Spirit World.

5 rides later

"You cheated!" She accused me, rage evident on her face.

"How do I cheat on bumber cars?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"You tricked me in bumping into you and you got out of the way!" She yelled, puffing her cheecks in annoyence. "That has to be against the rules!"

"Sorry to break it to you, but there aren't any rules in bumber cars." I said. "Besides, why so serious all the time?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You always treat everything like competition. Just lossen up a little and have fun." I smiled at her.

"Fun huh..."She looked away. "Like I said before fun didn't have place at Academia. Everyone polished their Duel Skills to be best that they possibly could."

"That's rough..." I answered her with a smirk. "Meanwhile, I went to movies, amusements parks and did a lot more fun stuff and you still lost to me."

I barely dodged her left hook that came same second after I finished my sentance.

"What did you say?!" She held up her fist in annoyed tone. "I want my rematch NOW!"

"Sheesh..." I sighed, trying to calm her down. AGAIN. That girl really has temper issues. "That was a joke. Relax..."

"No!" She placed her Duel Disk on her left wrist. "I wanted to Duel you one more time ever since I lost to you. That desire increased after you defeated 40 Obelisk Force Soldiers and Yuri." She activated her Duel Blade.

"How about this... After we hang out more and I show you life outside of Dueling, at the end of the day I will give you your long awaited rematch?" I suggested.

After few seconds od considiration she finally said: "That seems acceptable."

"Great." I nodded. "Lets got on rollecoaster next."

We went to rollercoaster and I got really sick at the first ride. Serena, on contraire actually enjojed it, while I desperately tried not to barf Yoko's pancakes.

"That was quite exciting." She said as I leaned on one of the pocorn stands, trying not to throw up. "Lets go again."

"Wha..." Is all that I could say as she draged me by my colar to waiting line for tickets. Despite my protesting she wouldn't listen. Ride of death began again...

"Serena..." My face was paled as that of a ghost. "I can't anymore."

"Oi." She put her hands on her hips. "Where was all that enthusiasam that you had earlier." She smiled deviously. "You did say that I should have more fun outside of Dueling, so I'm taking your advice. Now come..." She draged me... AGAIN, towards waiting line.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed to the heavens desperately as we rode rolecoaster for third time

"I hate you..." I had annoyed expression as I walked besides Serena around City. After third ride was over I ran to the bathroom to throw up. I just couldn't take it anymore.

"I was having fun." She shrugged with a smile.

"Well your kind of gun made me vomit my breakfest... And lunch... And my gummy bears." I rubbed my stomach. "I shouldn't have eat all that hot sauce today."

"You will survive." She emotionessly stated. "Don't be such a baby." She stopped next to Card Shop.

"Do you want to go in?" I asked her. Even if this had to be her day off from Dueling, its still a big part of her llife. Besides, I wanted to see what cards could I get. Obviously I won't get Crossed Souls Booster with Clear Wing as promo card, but I'm still interested to see what cards Boosters in Anime contains.

"Didn't you say that this is my day without Dueling." She reminded me.

"Of course I did, but there isn't any harm in visiting this Card Shop." I waved my hand dismisivly. "I want to get some new card as well. We have to be prepared for War after all." With those words we entered the Card Shop.

"This looks familliar." I thought, narrowing my eyes at my surroundings. It was a simple Card Shop with exibits of some cards like Black Luster Soldier and Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End. Which were pretty rare even in my World. I looked closer at the wall and noticed a poster of Harpie's Pet Dragon and Black Luster Soldier battling.

"Why do I have a feeling that I've been here before..." I rubbed my head trying to remember this nostalgic feeling.

"Can I help you?" A back door opened and a short man, seemingly in his 70 walked into our point of view. He had a black bandana straped on his head with spikey gray hair that featured multiple layers and beard. He had purple eyes and wore a simple white shirt and green pants with suspenders.

"You're..." My eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Kuri..." Kuriboh squeeled equaly shocked at person before us.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Solomon Moto - Granfather of King of Games himself - Yugi Moto.

"Jason!" Serena snapped her fingers before my eyes. "This isn't time for daydreaming! Wake up!"

"Sorry.." I rubbed my head sheepishly. "I just got caught up in my thoughts.

"Did he got reincarnated as Edo, Asuka, Jack, Crow and Kaito did?" I thought, getting over my suprise.

"What can I get for you two?" He kindly asked.

"Do you have some new Fusion Boosters?" Serena immediately asked, not having a SINGLE idea about man in front of us.

"Sure do." He nodded as he turned around and went to his storage. I looked around and noticed a small brown box laying on a counter right to us. I slowly walked to it and picked it up, sensing a powerfull energy coming from it.

"Jason! You can't look at people's belongings without their permission!" Serena scholded me, but I didn't listen. I slowly opened the box and just narrowed my eyes at the card that was inside.

"That's..." Serena's eyes widened as she saw a Blue-Eyes White Dragon resting inisde the box. Strangely, it wasen't toren up. Probably because Kaiba doesn't exist in this Universe and he couldn't destroy 4th copy of Blue-Eyes. Which meant that Yugi and Joey don't exist as well...

"From looks on your faces..." Solomon spoke behind us, startling Serena a little. "You're quite aware of that's card history."

"I..." Serena was at loss of her words and I was satisfied by it. New generations should realise how precious older cards are. At least Professor has my respect in keeping Blue-Eyes Legacy alive.

"I hope that you don't mind." I handed him back the box which he gracefully took. "Curiosity got best of me."

"It's fine." Solomon looked at the card with a sad smile. "As long as its not damaged."

"If you don't mind me asking, Sir..." Serena spoke up again. "I heared that Blue-Eyes is extreamly powerful card that was lost in time. It begs the question - Where did you got it?"

"It was a gift from a friend that I knew long ago." Solomon said with sad expression. "He entrusted me this card and it was precious to me ever since. Not because of its rarity, but because it represents our bond and friendship."

"I do have to express my gratitude to you Yuki Jason..." He placed the card below the counter.

"Me." I pointed at myself. "What for?"

"People often mocked my friends and mine statments that Duel Monsters have souls." He admitted. "I really appriciate that you finally made people aware of them."

"It was nothing." I took out my Deck. "My cards are my friends and I could sense during my travels angered spirits that want to seek revenge for humanity for the way they've been treated." I explained making both Solomon and Serena gasp. "Alongside with stopping this War, I want to create a better future, for Spirits and Humans alike."

"I can only praise and encourage you in your quest." He took out a single card below a counter and handed it to me. "Think of it as parting gift. It will fit nicely in your Hero Deck. Expecialy because I designed it."

"No.. I can't..."

"I insist." He raised his hand to silence me. "It can really help in tough situations."

"Fine." I smiled as I placed that card in my Deck. "I promise that I will take a good care of it."

"I know that you will..." He placed a box full of boosters on the table and smiled. "Now, which one do you want?"

Later

"What a nice old man." I said to Serena as we walked around City a bit more, looking at the cards that we bought.

"Indeed." She nodded. "But why did you ask for his autograph?"

"Thats for me to know..." I looked through my new cards. "And you to find out..."

Maybe because he is granfather of King of Games?! I just had to ask for his autograph. He seemed suprised, but still did it. I will ask autographs from all other Legacy Duelist even if it kills me.

"Be that way..." She pounted. "I still can't belive that he has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. That card is Legendary."

"And tough to beat." I muttered last part, but it was still heared by Serena.

"Wait!" She stopped me, giving me a shocked look. "Beat? You actually dueled a Duelist with a Blue-Eyes Deck?! When?! Where?!"

"Chill out." I glanced behind it and saw that we were in front of that White Dragon restaurant that Yuya couldn't shut up about.

"Let's go inside and I'll explain everything to you over a meal." I suggested as she nodded.

"Fine."

Inside the Restaurant

"We were both eating a hamburger as Serena watched replay of my Duel with Kaibaman on my D-Pad. How did my Duel Disk able to record anything in Spirit World is beyond me. Probably Yugioh logic...

"You didn't stand a chance." She took another bite from her hamburger as she handed me back my D-Pad.

"Hey!" I was offended by her remark. "I would have won if he didn't have a De-Fusion."

"But you lost..." She reminded me again.

"Point of that Duel wasen't or win or lose." I told her.

"Your body suddenly began dissapearing with every Life Point you lost." A shiver went down her spine when she saw that. "If winning wasen't the goal of that Duel then what was?"

"At that time I actually thought that mine and my friends life was in danger." I admitted as I remember that fear I felt during the course of my Duel. "But it was also to teach me not to be afraid of Supreme King."

"Are you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you afraid of him?" She asked me.

Am I afraid of him? I asked myself that question ever since I found out that I was his reincarnation.

"No." I said simply. "I'm afraid of what he might to do people I care about if he awakens. That's why I didn't want to be Lancer."

"You care about Yuya and Yuzu's safety." She took a sip from her soda.

"Of course I do. They are first real friends I had in a long time. Besides, I care for everyone in Lancers, except for Sawatari. He's annoying." I said making her crack a smile.

"He really is a hyperactive one, that's for sure."

Few moments passed by as we continued enjojing our meal.

"Jason." She placed her burger on the plate

"Mind if I ask you something."

"Ask away." I ate my hamburger.

"What is Dueling to you?"

I looked up and saw her eyes. She really seemed like a lost child desperately asking for guidence.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just..." She griped her shorts. "All my life I always belived that Professor's teaching are absolute. I always tried to prove myself to him and I gave 110% of my capabilities to prove him that I deserve to fight on front lines with all my comrades..." She gave me a sad look. "I was shocked, to say the least after I found out truth about Academia. You just get crushed when you find out that everything you belived your whole life was a lie."

"Well..." I stopped eating and took a sip from my soda. "I always belived that Dueling was supossed to be about having fun, but..." I looked outside the window seeing small birds flying high in the air, remembering Legendary Duelists like Yugi, Atem, Judai, Yusei... Heck even Yuma.

"I guess that I always strived to be the best. My life long dream is to become King of Games."

"King?" She seemed suprised at my statment.

"That's right." I nodded. I did won a couple locals back home, but that will never be as satisfing as winning a big tournament where Duel Monsters really have impact on culture and are really appriticated in the World. Yugi's Battle City, Judai's Pro League from my vision, Yusei's Fortune Cup and Yuma's Hearland... what ever it was. I didn't watch Zexal for Yuma. I watched it because of Kaito like every normal fan of Yugioh did.

My point is... Those are legendary Duelist and I really want my name to be remembered side by side with them.

"Just belive in yourself and stay true to your goals." I told her. "You saw Academia's true colors and are fighting to stop this War. That is good enough reason for your Dueling, right?"

"I suppose..." She said in a low tone.

"Wel, well..." A figure aproched us. "What do we have here?"

"Oh brother!" I placed my hand over my face, annpyed at person standing on front of us. "What do you want Masaki?!"

And yes: dude in front of us was no other than Masaki. Judging by stupidity of everyone in this World he probably thinks:

"I want a rematch with her!" He pointed at Serena, thinking that he's Yuzu.

"She's not Yuzu." I told him. "Open ypur eyes you fucking moron. She has different color of her eyes and hair color."

"Don't try to fool me!" He snapped, staying determined in his goal. "I won't let a girl make a fool of me! It must have been a mistake that she beaten me!"

"You shouldn't have said that..." I had an unuteresting look on my face as Serena slamed his head on our table.

"What was that you lowlife?!" She tightien her grip making him screech in pain. "You think that Yuzu or me especialy wouldn't be able to defeat you just because we're girls?!"

"No, no..." She barely said those words as Serena finally let him go because of all awkwards stares we got from other people at the restaurant.

"If you want a Duel you got one!" She took out her Deck. "I had to make a test run with my new cards anyway."

"Hmph.." He scoffed as he began walking towards exit. "Lets se if you're that tough when you grovel in defeat."

"This will be interesting.." I said to myself as I paid our bill and followed them outside.

Outside of White Dragon

"Let's make stakes for this Duel clear!" Masaki said as he stood across from Serena ready to Duel. "If I win, you will apologize for humilliating defeat you handed to me and you will go on a date with me!"

"What this date he speaks about?" Serena asked me, making me and Masaki sweatdrop.

"I will explain later, just win!"" I told her.

"Please..." She began saying with a hint of arrogance in her voice. "Like I would lose to third-rate duelist like him."

"I'm going to make you eat those words!" He growled as they activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

Serena: 4000 LP x5

Masaki: 4000 LP x5

"I shall start!" Serena declared as she placed a card on her Duel Blade. " I Summon Moonlight Blue Cat!"

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

"I will finish by placing a facedown." She concluded."

Serena: 4000 LP x3

Masaki: 4000 LP x5

"So you're using a different Deck this time?"

"She's not Yuzu! Are you color blind?! Her hair is different color and her eyes as well." I said irritated at his stupidity.

"And I already told you!"" He yelled. "I won't buy it. Don't make an idiot out of me!"

"I don't have to , because you are one already." I taunted him.

"Shut up!" He drew his card. "I play Dark World Dealings. Now both of us discard one card and draw a new one from our Decks." Masaki placed a card on his Duel Blade.

"Card that I discarded was Beiige, Vnagiard of Dark World and through its effect I can Special Summon it " Fiendish creature appeared in front of silver haired boy.

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1300

"I play Foolish Burrial and with it I will send my Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World to cemetery." A card poped out of his Deck and he send it to his Graveyard.

"Now by returning one Dark World Monster to my Hand I can Summon Grapha from my Graveyard." He declared as his Monsters dispearsed in particles and returned to card form as Demonic black dragon took its place

ATK: 2700 / DEF: 1800

"Now I will place three cards facedown and re-Summon my Beiige." Once again, a Fiend with a spear appeared.

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1300

"Not bad..." I was actually impressed by his move, but Serena was unfased.

"Battle!" He declared. "Grapha! Attack her Blue Cat." His Monster fored a dark energy towards Blue Cat, destroying in and inflicting 1100 points of damage to Serena.

"Trap Activate!" Her card fliped over. "Moonlight Reincarnation Dance! With this I can add up to two Moonlight Monsters from my Deck when a Monster I control is destroyed." She taped her Duel Screen snd two cards ejected from it. "I add Moonlight Wolf and Moonlight Tiger."

"Impressive." Masaki praised her. "But that won't save you from my Beiige." His Monster charged at Serena, but suddenly her Graveyard let out a small yellow shine and card poped out of it.

"Moonlight Defender effect activates!" A female warrior with two piece shield appeared between Serena and Masaki's Monster, this blocking the attack. "By banishing this card from my Graveyard I can negate one attack and end Battle Phase, also I cann add one Fusion Card from my Deck to my Hand." She explained showing the card to her opponent.

"Nice move!" I cheered enthusiasticly.

"I end my tirn." He gritted his teeth in annoyence.

Serena: 2900 LP x7

Masaki: 4000 LP x2

"Now, here is my opinion on you" She glared at him. "You're pathetic."

"Why you..."

"Deny it as much as you want, but it's true." She spoke in a uniterested and quite displeased tone. "You're average at best. Honestly I don't even know why you Duel in a first place. I could have negated all damage for this turn, but still decided not because I wanted to see how strong Standard Duelist really are. With few exceptions, they're all weak and you're no different."

"Damn.." I said in a low tone at Masaki's crushed expression. She really hurt him. Oh who cares. Dude is annoying as Sawatari, so I don't give a single fuck about him.

"I activate Lunar Call!" A card with a image of blue moon shining as a cat is seen under it appeared. "Now I add one Moonlight Monster from my Deck to my Hand. And I choose Monlight Hurricane Dancer."

"With Scale 1 Moonlight Wolf and Scale 5 Moonlight Tiger I set the Pendulum Scale!" She announced as two blue pillars appeared on each of her sides. "Now I can Summon Monsters from Level 2-5 simutaneously."

"How did you get Pendulum Cards?!" He asked her in astonishment.

"You don't have any need to find that out." She answered as 3 blue energys streams hit the ground in front of her.

"Come forth! Moonlight Purple Butterfly, Moonlight Crimson Fox, Moonlight Hurricane Dancer!" Moonlight Hurricane Dancer was a ypung woman with purole skin and hair wearing a blakc leggings.

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000

ATK: 1800 / DEF: 600

ATK: 1400 / DEF: 900

"Hurricane Dancers's effect activates!" Serena declared as her new Monster send a ghust of wing towards Masaki's cards and destroyed each one of tjem except Beiige.

"What's going on!" He demanded.

"When Hurricane Dancer is Summoned I can destroy cards you control up to number of other Moonlight cards I control." She explained as her Monster turned into particles. "After that my Hurricane Dancer is banished."

"Nasty effect.." I commented.

She placed a card in her Spell/Trap card zone. "Polymerization activate! I fuse my Crimson Fox and Purple Butterfly!" Her monsters swirled in Fusion Vortex as she began chanting.

"Crimson Fox that prowls through the light! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Her Ace Monster emerged.

ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000

"S-still... Even of you destroy my Beiige, I will still have Life Points left." Masaki stammered, but was nervous at one card that Serena had in her hand.

"Spell activate! Moonlight perfume!" A blue-ish smoke enveloped the area. "Now I can Summon one Moonlight Monster from my Graveyard. Come back to me! Moonlight Blue Cat!"

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

"He lost." I said as Neos appeared next to me.

"That girl is quite skilled."

"She sure is." Wildheart commented. "I can see why you like her."

"S-shut up.." I looked away, while blushing making my Monsters laugh as they dissapeared.

"With Blue Cat's Effect one of my Moonlight Monsters attack gets doubled when she's Special Summoned!" A blue aura transfered itself frim Blue Cat to Cat Dancer making it stronger

ATK: 2400-4800 / DEF: 2000

"4-4800?!" Masaki took a step back.

"Cat Dancers effect activates!" Blue Cat dissapeared. "By tributing one Monster, my Cat Dancer can attack each Monster you control twice, but it won't be destroyed by first battle!"

"That means... I will take double damage..."

"Who knew!" She faked a suprise." You can actually add. Too bad that you can't Duel for your life! Finish him off Cat Dancer!" Her Ace proceeded to attack Beiige twice with it not being destroyed first time. She attacked him second time dealing him 6400 points of damage in total and winning the match.

Serena: 2900 LP x0

Masaki: 0000 LP x2

"That escalated quickly." I walked up to two Duelists.

"I don't feel any satisfaction from winning this pointless Duel." She added insult to injury and walked away, leaving him completely crushed.

Later

"So did you have fun today?" I asked her as we walked to Hotel together.

"It was enjojable." She answered and suddenly stopped walking. "That remindes me: You promised me a rematch!"

"Sure did." I nodded. "Only question that is left to be answered: Do you want to be defeated in first or second move?"

"Why you...!" She wanted to punch me, but I swiftly ducked from her attack.

"'I'm sorry." I apologized and she stopped, but being my usual self I had to taunt her more. "I will defeat you in third turn."

"COME HERE!" She began chasing me while I ran for my life.

"So this is Haou-sama's vessel." A figure in black cloack said. "Time to test him and spread havoc across 4 Dimensions." With a sadistic laugh, figure dissapeared...

"Are you ready?" I asked her as we were standing at Maiami Park with our Duel Disk straped to our wrists.

"Always!" She boldyl stated and just as we were about to begin our rematch - space around us began twisting...

"What's happening?" I looked in astonishemnt as ground itself shook.

"An eartquake?" Asked Serena as she put away her Duel Disk, sensing that time osn't right for a Duel.

"No..." I narrowed my eyes. "Something is different.

You Show Duel School

"Ouch!" Kids grunted in pain as they all collapsed on their behinds.

"What was that about? An earquake?" Yuya asked.

"In Maiami?" Gongenzaka wondered aloud. "Probably, but a small one." Just then a piece of debris fell, nearly crushing him.

"Let's go outside!" Shuzo suggested as they all ran outside.

LDS Control Room

"Sir, a huge disturbance between Dimension occured."

"Is it Academia?!" Reiji got up from his seat, eyeing the monitors.

"It is some kind of unentified energy..." I all that Nakajima could say at strong readings that they recived.

Synchro Dimension - Slums.

"What's that?!" Yugo and Yuzu ran outside and saw huge wormholes high in the sky.

"That's...!" Yuzu saw me through one of the wormholes. "Jason!" She screamed from top of her lunges making me and Serena to look at her.

"Yuzu!" We yelled in unision suprised at seeing her.

"Yuzu!" Yuya also yelled, tears in his and YSDS crews eyes at seeing that Yuzu is alive and well.

"Yuya..." She began crying, trying to reach out to him

"Crow-oniichan!" A small boy at tje other side of the slums exclaimed while pointing at wormholes. "Look! What is that!"

"I don't know..." A man, now known as Crow said, looking amazed.

"Mikage! What are those strange holes in the sky?" Jack Atlas, King of Riding Duels asked her perosnal assistant.

"I don't know Atlas-sama!" Blue haired woman looked at her tablet device. "It suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

"Some kind of Dimensional wormholes appeared in the sky, Sir." A assitant reported to his boss: Jean-Michel Roget, Director of Sector Security in Synchro Dimension.

"Could this be connected to those refudges from yesterday?" Roget thought, while watching then situation unfolding cloesly.

Xyz Dimension - Heartland.

"Is that Academia again?!" A boy with spiky red hair said to his childhood friend.

"I don't think so..." A girl with glasses and short purle hair weakly replied. "It doesn't seem like somethign they would do."

From distance a young man with blonde hair watched situation with interest.

Fusion Dimension - Duel Academia Island

"Him!" Yuri clenched his fist in amger at seeing Jason standing there. "I promise that I'll beat you!"

I turned around and looked at Fusion Dimension wormhole. "Purple onion? What's up." I greeted him with a smile.

"You!" Yugo yelled at Yuri. "Where is Rin you bastard?!" Yugo tried to run up to him, but Yuzu stopped him.

"You can't just rush in the unknown like that!" She scholded him for his rash behavior. "Calm down!"

"But..."

"I know that you want to save Rin, but you won't be able to do much of you're stuck between Dimensions."

Yugo seemingly calmed down but sill glared at Yuri with hatred.

"Onion-kun!" I yelled to Yuri and that pissed him off even more. "Is Academia doing this?!"

"We're not..." An all too familliar figure stood next to Yuri.

"K-Kaiser!" I looked at him in mix of shock and suprise.

"Why is he back at Academia?!" Serena wondered.

"Oh, so you heared of me.." He got a devious smirk. "Even if I would want to Duel you right here and now, I can't. All 4 Dimensions are unstable and if anyone does a rash move, they will collapse."

"WHAT?!" Everyone across Dimensions screamed in unision.

"He is right you know." From far in the forest a demonic creature walked out. With black metal wings and matching black gauntlents.

"Who are you?!" I looked at her in disgust. "Or what?!"

"You don't have any need to kniw that." A huge and dark serpent- like ceature floated above her.

"My goal is to break you..." Her Monster charged a blue fire in his mouth. "And I intend to do that!"

Serena watch out!" I pushed it out of the way as attack destroyed half of Maiami Park surrounding it in flames. And I landed face first on her... Boobyes.

"Sorry.." I blushed as I helped her up.

"For what?" She was clueless about what was innapropriate about that action earlier. "You saved me. Why are you apologizing?"

"Forget that." We hid behind a tree. "Let's split up. It's after me so you will have a chance to escape."

"I never run away from a battle!" She redied her Duel Disk, but I stopped her.

"This isn't a simple War anymore." I pointed at that creature. "Abnormal bloodlust is coming from that demon and he wants to tear my soul from my body. Please... I have to do this! I don't want you to get hurt."

After she looked at my face which was serious for first time ever since she met me, she sighed. "Fine.. Just be careful." With those words we split up.

"Yo, Satanic bitch!" I got into her view point as my eyes were burning a small gold. "Let's do this!"

"Hmph..." She scoffed not noticing a small color change in my eyes. "Real Solid Vision isn't strong enough to intercept my attack. Your life ends now!" Her Monster blasted an attack towards me, but I slammed a card on my Duel Blade.

"Jason!" Yuzu screamed in horror as her attack approched closer to me each passing second.

"I Summon Neos!" Neos appeared before me as I crossed my arms and Neos blocked attack from her creature. Huge collateral damage was done as entire park got surrounded in more flames.

"So you can use Haou-sama's power freely." She sounded impressed. "Interesting. Yuki Jason... You really are an extraordinary Duelist able to control Duel Spirits."

"Duel Spirits?" Jack Atlas repeated as everyone in Synchro watched.

Creature dissapeared and black Duel Disk appeared on her arm.

"Shall we?"

"You bet!"

"Jason!" I looked behind me and saw Yuya, Gongenzaka, Serena, Kurosaki, Tsukikage and Sawatari with Duel Disk prepared.

"We will not let you do this alone!" Yuya stated.

"That's right!" Sawatari nodded. "We are with you all the way!"

"This..." Kurosaki watched Dark Valyria with hatred in his eyes. "...Thing not only threatens Standard, but Xyz Dimension as well. It has to be stopped!"

"Kurosaki!" Allen and Sayaka called out to their friend who smiled as response.

"We will fend of this evil creature!" Said Tsukikage as everyone activated their Duel Disk and yelled in unision:

"Together!"

"As touching as that may be..." She smirked as a force field seperated me from rest of the Lancers "I have to take care of King's vessel by himself!"

"Coward!" Serena banged on the force field, but to no avail.

"Now he's stuck alone with her..." Yuya said while gritting his teeth.

I walked up to her and we activated our Duel Disks

"DUEL!"

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Dark Valkyria: 4000 LP x5

"Ladies first."

"Whoa!" I rubbed back of my head sheepishly. "You're a lady. I really couldn't tell from that demonic claws and purple skin."

"Mou." Serena puffed her cheeks in annoyence. "That idiot! He is dueling for his life and he's joking around?!"

"That's Jason..." Yuya shrugged. "By the way what were you two doing all way out here?"

"We were about to Duel and then that 'thing' caused all this destruction." Serrna explained.

"I will start by playing a card all too familliar to you..." She held up a card and a Field Slot on her Duel Disk opened.

"This is..." I widend my eyes in shock at the card she showed me.

Cue Oricalcos Theme (English)

"Beware... A power that existed since dawn of time..." As she placed a card on her Duel Disk and got surrounded in a green aura. "Very power that will strip you of your soul! I activate Seal of Oricalcos!"

"Noo!" I yelled as a seal appeared from the sky and slowly descended towards us and began marking its pentagram. "What did you do?!"

"I raised the stakes in this Duel..." She smiled wickedly as seal apeared on her forhead. "You are aware of the power of Oricalcos, but I will explain everything to our viewers." She looked at Lancers behind me. "Whoever losses this Duel, gets his soul traped inside the seal for all enternity!"

Oricalcos Theme Ends

"His soul.." Yugo looked at Yuzu who began trembeling. "What is she talking about..."

"This is all-out Duel Yugo." Yuzu explained to him with teary eyes. "If Jason losses its over for him!"

"That's against the rules!" Gongenzaka yelled.

"That's right!" Sawatari added, equally outraged. "You can't envoke demonic powers during a Duel! It clearly states in a official Duel Monster rulebook!"

"This isn't a game anymore." I told them as I began sweating nervously. "I also know that Seal of Oricalcos can't be removed from the field until Duel has a conclusion. And it nevers leaves empty handed..."

"No way..." Kurosaki mumbled, shock evident on his face for the first time.

"For my next step in your destruction - I Summon Oricalcos Gigas" Ground in front of her shook violently and with a might battle cry a fiedish creature with rough brown skin appeared.

ATK: 400 / DEF: 1500

"And my precious Seal increases attack of every Monster I control by 500." Gogas gained a Seal on his forhead as his attack power increased.

ATK: 400-900 / DEF: 1500

"I end my turn..." She concluded satisfied.

"Great..." I thought to myself. "Most broken Deck in entire game, which means that she will eventually bring out Infinitive Serpent... Fate of all 4 Dimensions and are resting on this Duel." I saw my hand shaking in fear and I clench it. "Can I win?"

"Kuri!" Kuriboh squeeled as he appeared next to me, giving me a moral support

Jason: 4000 LP x6

Dark Valkyria: 4000 LP x3

"My move, I draw!" I drew my card and saw that it was none other than Winged Kuriboh

Cue Judai's theme

"Time for some Fusion Action! I play Polymerization!"

"No way!" Sayaka said as Allen clenched his fist.

"Kurosaki proteceted a Fusion User?! Why?!" He gritted his teeth in anger.

"I Fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix!" Both my Monsters swirled into Fusion Vortex! "Fusion Summon! Come forth! My favorite Hero! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

ATK: 2100 / DEF: 1200

"Crow-oniichan." Tanner pulled Crow by his shorts. "Look its a real life superhero!"

"That Monster is so awesome!" Frank happiely exclaimed.

"Interesting..." Jack said.

"GO WINGMAN!" I yelled as he dashed towards Gigas at speed of light. "FLAME SHOOT!" He opened his dragons arm and unleashed his flame, thus destroying Gigas.

Judai Theme Ends

Jason: 4000 LP x3

Dark Valkyria: 2800 LP x3

"Forgot that soon?" She chuckled as Gigas re-appeared with more Attack Points than before

ATK: 900-1400 /DEF: 1500

"What happened?!" Gongenzaka wondered. "How is it still standing there?"

"Everytime my Oricalcos Gigas gets destroyed it immediately resurects." She explained in delight.

"What kind of broken ass effect is that?!" Sawatari yelled.

"So he would have to remove it from the field in some other way." Serena noted.

"I place 2 facedowns and end my turn." I conlcuded, frustrated at actually forgeting Gigas effect.

"No fair." Amanda pouted. "Then he won't be able to destroy it at all?"

"It will just revive." Crow answered to red haired girl. "And with 500 more Attack to boot. Nasty effect.."

Jason: 4000 LP x1

Dark Valkyria: 2800 LP x3

"My move! Due to Gigas effect, I can't draw a card.. However..." She let out a smirk. "By paying 500 Life Points I can Summon Oricalcos Kyutora." Small eye with green spikes appeared in Defense Mode.

ATK: 500 / DEF: 500

"Thanks to my Seal, it gains 500 extra Attack Points." She spoke in deligt as Kyutora pupil took shape of Oricalcos Seal."

ATK: 500-1000 / DEF: 500

"So her powers are something that Academia uses?" Sawatari asked. "If she seals away souls...?"

"No." Tsukikage answered with crossed arms. "Something is way more sinister about her. I doubt that even Academia would have this kind of power."

"Now Gigas! Attack Flame Wingman!"

"Why?!" Yuya exclaimed. "Jason's Monster is stronger."

"Don't forget." Serena spoke up. "Everytime its destroyed it will only resurect even stronger than before."

"Go Quick-Play Spell: DE-Fusion!" Wingman Returned to my Extra Deck and in his place Avian and Bursinatrix appeared in Defense Mode.

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000

ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800

"Now my Wingman returnes to my Extra Deck and two Monsters that I used to Summon him are Special Summoned from the Graveyard."

"Stil your Burstinatrix will be Destroyed!" Gigas punched Burstinatrix violently that got destoryed the same instant.

"I activate my Trap! Neo-Signal!" A smokey letter 'N' appeared high in the sky. "It activates when my Monster gets destroyed. Now I can Summmon one Neo Spacian from my Deck." Ground in front of us began to crack as I slamed a card on my Duel Disk. "Come forth! Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!"

ATK: 900 / DEF: 300

"Tch..." She clicked her togue in annoyence. "I end my turn."

"That was a close one..." I wiped sweat from my forhead. "I have to be careful. That Kyutora calls upon 20 000 Attack Points Shuhoros when its destroyed. So I will have to find a way around it."

Jason: 4000 LP x2

Dark Valkyria: 2800 LP x3

"I play Take over 5!" Now 5 cards from my Deck are send to Graveyard."

"And next I will attack your Kyutora with my Grand Mole!" Grand Mole made its way towards eye-like Momster and glowed. "Grand Mole returns both Monster to their owners hand when it battles, without applying Damage Calculation." I explained as both our Monsters returned.

"I end my turn..."

Jason: 4000 LP x2

Dark Valkyria: 2800 LP x4

"Hmph..." She seemed unsatisfied and drew her card. "I expected more... Oh well..."

"With Pot of Greed I will draw two cards." Her hand count was at 5 now.

"I will play another Field Spell." Another Seal started descending towards us. "Oricalcos Deuteros!" Seal got another layer and I knew that this was bad... Really, really bad...

"Another Seal, huh..." Ryo commented as crowd of students began assembeling in front of Duel Academia to watch the Duel. "Let's see how you get out of this one... Yuki Jason..."

"Now I play Ritual Spell: Mirror Knight Calling!"

"Ritual Spell?!" Everyone widend their eyes in shock.

"I tribute my Gigas and Oricalcos Malevolence!" She stated as a she sacrifced 2 Monsters. "Now I can Summon a Ritual Monster! Mirror Knight Calling!" A blue crystal appeared on the field and got immediately powered up by Oricalcos.

ATK: 0000-500 / DEF: 0000

"Ritual Monster with 500 Attack?" Yuri narrowed his eyes. "Something is not right here.."

"With Mirror Knight calling effect I can Summon 4 Mirror Knight tokens to the field." 4 identical knight appeared on the field.

ATK: 0000-500 / DEF: 0000 x4

"I pay 500 Life Points and Re-Summon my Kyutora." Her Monster appeared once again only this time in Attack Mode.

ATK: 500-1000 / DEF: 500

"Hey!" Serena yelled outraged. "You can't have 6 Monsters on the field!"

"It's not honorable to cheat!" Gongenzaka also added

"With Oricalcos..." She smiled. "Restriction of only 5 Monsters on my Field is negated. I can have as much Monsters as I want..."

"No way..." Yuya widend her eyes in shock.

"You're screwing rules so hard..." I shook my head. "That Seto Kaiba might get an erection.."

"Joke all you want.." She answered, unfased at my taunts. "That's all that you can do.

"Deuterous effect activates!" She declared. "My life gets repelished for every Monster I control during each of my Main Phase 1."

"What?!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"To use such pathethic tricks.." Jack clenched his fist. From looks of it he could tell that this Duel is more serious than it would seem at first. It's like... Fate of everything resides on the victor...

"With Mirror Knight Calling, 4 Tokens and Oricalcos Kyutora I regain 3000 Life Points.." Her Life Points became 5200.

"No fair!" Yugo pounted.

"So she will recover more Life Points each passing turn for every Monster she controls..." Yuzu noted. "Like Gigas, Kyutora definetely holds pretty strong effect as well."

I end my turn."

Jason: 4000 LP x3

Dark Valkyria: 5200 LP x0

I drew my card. "With Take Over 5 effect: I can draw and extra card." I drew once more.

"This will do..." I nodded. "I play Winged Kuriboh!"

ATK: 300 / DEF: 200

"And with a facedown I will end my turn."

"Oh.. A Kuriboh..." She raised a brow. "I suppose that you would still have that card, after all its all that is all you have left of Ryan..."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Who is Ryan?" Asked Serena.

"His friend.." Yuya replied with sad expression "He is sensitive about that subject and wouldn't talk much about him, so we didn't want to force him."

"All that we know is that Winged Kuriboh was given to him by Ryan and he kept it in his Deck ever since." Gongenzaka added.

"You talk that you want to save all 4 Dimension and unitie both Human and Spirits..." She held her hand to right side of her face, while smiling wickedly. "And yet you were the reason for your friends ultimate demise... How can you save anyone if you couldn't save a person who was like a brother to you?"

"Jason was..." Yuzu said.

Her words strucked me hard. Could I save 4 Dimensions? I... I couldn't save Ryan despite my best efforts and I think that I could bring peace to 4 Worlds.. Maybe she's right...

Jason: 4000 LP x2

Dark Valkyria: 5200 LP x1

She silently drew her card. "With Oricalcos Deuteros effect I regain 3000 Life Points."

Dark Valkyria: 8200 LP x1

"No fair!" Tanner pounted.

"Doesn't she have any shame as a Duelist to use cards like those?!" Kaito wondered.

"Now Mirror Knight Token attack that furball." He proceed to attack Kiriboh, but my facedown revealed itself.

"I don't have any choice!" I thought frustrated at the action that will spawn even stronger Monster for her.

"Go Transedent Wings!" I discarded 2 cards and Kuriboh grew huge pair of beautiful white wings and deflected her attack.

"By discarding two cards, my Kuriboh transforms into a Level 10 Monster! So now by sacrificing himself Winged Kuriboh Level 10 destroys all Monster you have in Attack Mode and deals you damage equal to those Monsters original Attack Points!"

"What?!" She exclaimed as white beam hit all her Monsters and dealed her 500 points of damage for Kyutora.

"Excellent counter!" Gongenzaka praised.

"He did it! He did it!" Frank, Amanda and Tanner jumped into circle and cheered.

"Impressive." Jack noted.

"Hahahaha!" She maniacly laughed through thick smoke that was present on the field.

"You sealed your fate when you destroyed Kyutora!" Smoke cleared and revealed 3 new Monsters standing there. 2 resembled a huge left and right green arms and third was a green statue-like creature.

ATK: 20 000-20 500 / DEF: 20 000

ATK: 0000- 500 / DEF: 0000

ATK: 0000- 500 / DEF: 0000

"Damn!" Sawatari yelled, suprised at Monsters stats.

"That thing has 20 000 Attack Points?!" Kurosaki added, equaly shocked.

"Impossible..." Serena muttered under her breath.

"N-no way.." Yugo widend his eyes in shock.

"Get me any information that you have on Yuki Jason! Go through any possible files that our moles in Academia send us in last 2 weeks." Roget ordered his employees

"Yes Sir!"

"I will Summon my Orichalcos Malevolence!" A flaming dragon-like creature appeared.

ATK: 1500-2000 / DEF: 0000

"Due to his effect: I can change one Monster you control to Attack Position."

"Great..." I sarcasticly said as Avian forcefuly switched to Attack Mode.

ATK: 1000

"Oricalcos Shunoros attack his puny Hero!" Valkyria ordered as Shunoros launched its attack towards feathered Hero."

"Necro Gardna effect activates!" Card ejected from my Graveyard as ghostly image of Necro Gardna blocked the Attack. "By banishing this card from my Graveyard I can negate one attack."

"He is safe." Yuzu took a deeb breath in relief.

"But she sill has three Monsters." Yugo pointed out.

"So you survived that attack, huh.." She sounded impressed. "Not bad, but Orichalcos Malevolence has yet to attack!" Flaming dragon scortched Avia , that screamed in pain ashe got disintegrated in ashes, dealing me 1000 Points of Damage.

"Orichalcos Aristeros and Orichalcos Dexia Attack him directly!" They ordered as both of the launched green beams at me, reducing my Life Points further.

"AAARGHHH!" I fell on the floor from conescutive attacks.

"I end my turn.." She concluded, satisfied at her move.

"Jason!" Yuya called out to me. "Come on wake up!"

I slowly got up from the ground and looked at her.

"Good you're awake. I forgot to mention this." She pointed at wormhole in Synchro Dimension and fired a beam of darkness towards it, destroying numerous building in slum area.

"STOP IT!" I demanded her but she just chuckled.

"Everytime you lose your Life Points, piece of your Life Energy will slowly be taken from you." She pointed at scary Commons in Synchro Dimensions City. "As well as piece of them as well. I will destroy all 4 Dimension little by little until nothing remains. I will stop only if you beat be. But let's get real here: That is never going to happen. You don't have what it takes and never will!"

"Your move, better make it count.."

"That witch!" Yugo screamed.

Jason: 2000 LP x1

Dark Valkyria: 7700 LP x0

"I will make you eat thise words!" I drew my card which was Emergency Call.

"I play a Spell E- Emergency Call! With it I can add one Elemental Hero from my Deck to my Hand." A card ejected from my Duel Disk and I showed it to her. "I choose Bubbleman and Special Summon it!" From flash of light Bubbleman stood in front of me in Defense Mode.

ATK: 800 / DEF: 1200

"Now his Special Ability activates." I placed my finger tips on my Deck. "When he is alone on the field I can draw 2 more cards!" After examining my options I sighed:

"I place a facedown and that will do."

"Why is he only defending?!" Sawatari said.

"Agaisnt that kind of Deck, that's all that he can do." Kurosaki explained.

LDS Control Room

"To think that such powerfull cards could even exist..." Nakajima said in amazment.

"I don't belive that these are cards created by any Card Gaming Company in any of 4 Dimensons." Reiji pushed his glasses up. "They're extreamly powerfull so they should come from place... Beyond our reach."

"You mean Spirit World?" Asked Nakajima.

"That's correct." Reiji nodded. "Let's just hope that Jason can win. For everyone's sake."

Back to the Duel

Jason: 2000 LP x1

Dark Valkyria: 7700 LP x1

"With Orichalcos Deuteros effect: I gain 2000 Life Points." She explained. "Then I activate Orichalcos Malevolence effect and switch your Bubbleman to Attack Mode." Like Avian, Bubbleman forcefully stood up.

ATK: 800

"Shunoros! Attack Bubbleman and end this!"

"If this connect its over!" Yuya worringly said.

"And to think that you lost to him..." Ryo said to Yuri who clenched his fist at the reminder of his first defeat.

"Trap activate!" Ryo looked in interest now. "Alchemy Circle. All my Monsters attack is reduced to 0 and I don't take any battle damage from attacks involving those Monsters."

BOOMMMM!

Smoke cleared as I drew my card. "For every Monster that's attack got reduced to 0 and that got destroyed, I draw a card."

"With my Malevolence, Aristeros and Orichalcos Dexia you will take 3000 Poins of Damage which is more yhan you can spare. Now my Monsters! Attack him directly!"

"Denied bitch! Hero's Gardna effect activates!" I slamed a card on my Duel Disk and a wareior resembeling Necro Gardna appeared in Defense Mode.

"When you declare a Direct Attack, that Attack is negated and Battle Phase forcefuly comes to an end. After that I draw a card."

"You persistant little brat!" She gritted her teeth in frustration. "I end my turn!"

Jason: 2000 LP x2

Dark Valkyria: 9700 LP x1

Cue Impossible Victory Theme

"I draw!" I looked at my card and realised that it's one of my new Hero cards.

"Hero Gardna is alawys treated as Elemental Hero. So now I can play this! Neo-Hero's Fall!" Card showed image of Avian falling in Trap Hole. "Now I tribute my Hero Gardna and draw cards equal to his level which is 3." I drew my cards and smirked at what I got.

"I activate Miracle Contact!" My Graveyard shined as Neos, Flare Scarab (that got send there due to Take Over 5 effect) and Grand Mole stood behind me. "Now I can perform a Contact Fusion by shuffling cards from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard. By shuffling Grand Mole, Flare Scarab and Neos..." All three Neo jumped in Galaxy Vortex. "I perform a Triple Contact Fusion and Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Magma Neos!"

ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500

"New Hero, huh?" Yuya said.

"That's so cool!" Frank exclaimed.

"It is, but will it be able to beat him?" Cro wondered.

"Now if I'm not mistaken, Shunoros calls Infinitive Serpent when he is destroyed, so I should for for other two." I thought.

"Magma Neos effect! For every card on the field he gains 400 Attack Points." He got surrounded in blue aura as his attack power increased.

ATK: 3000- 5000 / DEF: 2500

"Yosh! Now he can destroy one of thso 500 Attack Points Monsters and inflict serious damage." Allen happiely said.

"Oi." Sayaka gave him annoyed look. "I thought that you despise him because he uses Fusion?"

"I do." He looked away in emberassment. "But if what that fiend said is true and fate of everyone rides on this Diel, he will have to win!"

"Magma Neos! Attack his Orichalcos Aristeros!" He charge a huge meteor fire ball in his right hand. "SUPER HEAT METEOR!"

Magma Neos fired his attack towards Aristeros and destroyed it with ease, causing Valkyria to lose 4500 Life Points.

"Damn you!" She cursed.

I looked at my hand. "A Slifers Prank, O - Oversoul and Neos Force..."

"I end my turn. And with it Magma Neos effect activates!" I declared as Magma Neos returned to my Extra Deck, shocking everyone that watched the Duel. "Magma Neos returnes to Extra Deck at end of the turn its Summoned, but it also returns all card on the field back to their owners hand!"

"What?!" Valkyria exclaimed as Shunoros and Dexia returned to her hand.

"Yeaa! Jason-oniichan finally got rid of that Momster!" Ayu happiely said.

"Shivers!"

Impossible Victory ends.

I concluded, but got horrified at shape that began manifesting behind her.

"Now what?!" Yugo grunted annoyed.

"Something is coming." Tsukikage noticed.

"When Shunoros is removed from the Field I can dall upon my mos mightiest creature!"

"COME FORTH: DIVENE SERPENT!"

From a black hole huge serpent arrived, sending SHIVERS down everyone's spines.

"What is that thing?" Crow said, disgusted at Monster that that fiend summoned.

"It's the same Monster that attacked Jason earlier." Serena noticed.

"How did Oricalcos emerged again?" Professor finally spoke up after watching entire Duel in silence. "Is this end for all of us?"

"Hahahaha!" She laughed. "My Divine Serpent is unstapable! And as for his Attack Power. Well... You can see it for yourself."

ATK: ∞ / DEF: ∞

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in unision as I took a step back..

"Impossible!" Jack exclaimed.

"Infinity?!" Yuzu said, shocked as everyone else. "That is ridicilous!"

"My my..." Solomon said. "Quite a predicament."

Jason: 2000 LP x3

Dark Valkyria: 5200 LP x4

"I will enjoj in tearing you apart piece by piece." She calmly drew her card.

"I play Oricalcos Sacrifice." Card with Image of Celtic Guardian being traped in Seal of Oricalcos appeared. "Now I can discard one oricalcos Monster from my Hand and regain Life Points equal to his Attack Points. I discard Shunoros and gain 20 000 Attack Points.

Jason: 2000 LP x3

Dark Valkyria: 25 200 LP x2

"No way..." Yuzu teared up.

"Now Divine Serpent! Attack and take his soul!" Huge snake charged a blue fore in its mouth and fired it towards me.

"Effect of Hero Gardna activates!" I declared as Hero Gardna ejected from Graveyard and blocked the attack. "I banish thsi card from Graveyard and negate your Monsters attack. Furthemore I draw a card." I drew my card which was Neos.

"Tch..." She grunted in annoyence. "I end my turn. But lets be real. I have a Monster with infonity power that can only be destroyed as a result of battle plus over 20 000 Life Points to boot. You can't defeat me."

Across 4 Dimension nobody spoke a word. Everyone thought for a moment that I could win, but now... With current situation that is impossible.

"Is she right?" I thought. "Is it hopless? I gave everything I had in this Duel and yet... I still couldn't defeat her. She increased her Life Points even more and brought out a Monster with infinity Attack Power."

"Don't you want to see your friend again?" She spoke up with hand on her hip. "Its such a traggic way he passed away, despite your best efforts to save him."

"Stop it." I placed both my hands on my ear, unwilling to listen.

"Further resistance is futile. You can't win." She said with a smirk. "Accept your destiny and join your friend on the other side. You also want to prevent The Supreme King from taking you over. To do that place a hand over your Duel Disk and submit. Without you he can't revive. Your friends will be safe. If you want to make up for all wrongs your past life did just give up."

I covered my eyes and tried best not to listen. It is hopless. It's over for me. I failed everyone.

"Yes.." She smiled wickedly. "He will be broken compeletly and give up his soul to the Seal. Then, Haou-sama will be able to fully take control of his body and build a perfect world that was taken away from us!"

"Jason don't listen to her!" Yuya pleaded, but got shocked when he saw my eyes glowing green, signaling that her words and influence is getting to me.

"I..." I placed my hand just above my Duel Disk. "...Have to... Give up."

"Jason don't!" Yuzu yelled, but I wouldn't listen.

"All pain, misery and suffering you caused to your loved ones...You are disease. You duel for pure self-satisfaction and nothing more. You crack all this innaproprate jokes because you try to hide your pain. You can't protect anyone despite your efforts. Sooner or later everyone you care for will be taken away from you." Valkyria said again. "It will all dissapear as soon as you surrender."

Memories of my time with Ryan, Stuart and Mike when we were kids overflown me. We had such a good time together and we were always happy. Everything was taken from me on "that" day. I just had to act rash, despite Ryan's efforts to stop me. I didn't hang out with Stuart and Mike anymore because I felt that same destiny might happen to them. She is right. I really am a disease. I do Duel for self-satisfaction Everyone I care about sooner or later... Die... Maybe I should too...

"Farewall!" She stretched out her hand. "Sacred Seal! Take his soul!"

Slowly, Seal of Oricalcos began surrounding me and I didn't resist it one bit.

"Stop it!" Serena banged on the force field as Seal approched me even more. "Jason! You really think that Ryan would want you to throw your life away like this?! You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened! WAKE UP!"

Jason's Mindscape

I felt myself being drowned in botomless darkness. My body was numb and I lost all will I had to live. I just didn't resist it anymore.

"Idiot!" A hand reached out to me and pulled me out of some kind of lake. Through my blury vision I saw a man with black spiky hair. After that I passed out.

"Aw man..." I opened my eyes and saw that I was in some kid of forest with thousand trees surrounding me.

"Kuri..." Kuriboh pointed at figure on my left

"Glad you're awake." A familliar voice said as I looked to my left and saw a man with black hair with gold outlines, a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and he wore gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consisted of black jeans with amber knee pads.

"You're...!" I widened my eyes in shock as I got up from the floor. "Yusei Fudo!"

"And you're Yuki Judai." He said as he poked camp fire with a stick.

"Well people say that I'm his reincarnation..." I rubbed back of my head sheepishly. "Which doesn't make any sense since I come from a different world."

"Well, you are." He looked at me with a smile. "Although a perverted version of him."

"On that subject, I have a question." I said and he gave me his usual serious "Yusei" look.

"Choose your words carefully." He said in a murderous tone.

"Fine." I gulped hard. I didn't want to end up like those Goodwin's Security Guards so I really didn't want to piss him off.

"At the end of Team 5DS journey when you defeated Zone..." I sat in on a piece of wood that was across from him. "Did you and Aki kiss?"

As a response he smiled. "We did."

"YEEEESSSS!" He got surpised when I started jumping up and down as a child. "I knew that you two did kiss! My friend back home owns me 100 $ for that bet we made!"

"Didn't expect that you would be so happy." He answered through a small smile. "It was obvious that we kiss, no? I don't know why are you so suprised."

"I just wasen't so sure." I answered embarassed. "Did you got married? How many kids did you have? I bet that they were smart and beautiful, right?!"

"2 kids.." He said." Yusei Junior and Rose. And yes, they really were smart and beautiful."

"Awesome!" I entusiasticly said. Now I know what really happened with 5DS cast after end of series. Time to ask about others...

"What about Jack and Crow?" I looked left and right. "Can I meet them?!"

"You can." He regained his serious expression. "They are in Synchro Dimension after all."

"Huh?"

"They got reincarnated." He looked at me. "Which means that their souls are reincarnated in their counterparts in Synchro Dimension."

"So those Jack and Crow are same people with whom you grew up with?" I asked him, getting over my shock.

"They are..." He nodded.

"THIS SUCKS!" I got up and yelled from top of my lungs. "It's not fair! They won't remember you! What you did! Your good and bad times together!"

"It's how it is..." He calmly responded throwing the stick back into the fire.

"Which begs the question..." I sat down again. "Why weren't Yugi, Yuma and you reincarnated."

"Something prevented that..."

"Zarc?!" I said in a high tone. "How dare he not reincarnate you and Yugi. I will kill him! I'm not mad for Yuma because I don't like him as much... But..."

"But...?" He repeated.

"From all 4 Legendary Duelist, you should have been the one that got reincarnated." I finally said it. I thought that for so long and I meant every word of it.

"With Jack and Crow existing I really feel that you should be the one that got reincarnated. That way you would all be friends like in old times, City would be fair towards Tops and Commons and Crow wouldn't hate Jack so much."

"It is how it is..." He answered as he got up. "Listen, Jason.. I fought so hard for perfect Future, but as you know it didn't turn out well. You do not posses only Judai's spirit, you also posses a small amount of Yugi, Atem's, Yuma...

"Yuma's..." I said disgusted.

"Let me finish..." He scholded me. "You posses part of us in you." He pointed at my chest. "I want you to promise me something.."

"Anything!"

"Protect the future." He smiled. "You did say that you want a perfect future for both humans and spirits, so stick to your beliefs." He took out a paper and pen from his pocket and wrote something on it. "And here is my autograph. I knew that you would ask me for it anyway."

"Cool!" I said happiely. "Does this mean that I will meet Yugi and Atem. Or maybe even Duel them?! Can I Duel you now?"

"I don't have much time so we can't Duel." He turned around and began walking away. "I spoke to Ryan."

"You did?! What did he say?!"

"He is not mad at you. You are his friend and he would never hold a grudge expecially if you went out of your way to save him." He told me. "You do remember what you two said to eachother when you were kids?"

"We said..." I put a finger on my chin. "That one of us will be sure to become King of Games!"

"And you strived to achive that goal." He smirked. "And I belive that you will achive it."

"Yusei..." I clenched my fist. "I promise that I will save the future! I will create better future for everyone without war and misery. I will be sure to correct mistakes Zarc did."

"But first." He pointed to the left where image of me Dueling Dark Valkyria appeared. "You have to beat her."

"Leave it to me!" I said as Yusei slowly began fading away.

"Yusei!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you... For all great memories that you gave me during my childhood"

"You're welcome." He smiled as he faded...

Back at the Duel

Seal was close to riping my soul out as I held my head down with hand over my Duel Disk.

"JASON!" Serena called out.

A golden light surrounded me and pushed the seal back.

"Impossible!" She yellled glaring at me. "Nobody can resist Oricalcos!"

"Except Atem, me and John Cena!" I pointed at her. "You really are a manipulative bitch!"

"What did you say?!" She growled.

"I promised my friend, NO! My two friends Ryan and Yusei Fudo that I will become King of Games!"

"King, huh.." Jack couldn't help, but let out a small smirk.

I placed a hand over my Deck. "I promised Yuto and Kurosaki that I will defeat Academia and restore peace to their home. I will beat you and I will continue to win for future that Yusei fought desperately to create!"

"Go Jason!" Yuya, Gongenzaka and Sawatari cheered.

"Beat her! Beat her!" Kids for YSDS cheered.

"Gooo Hero Duelist!" Academia students unexpecitadely cheered.

"Win!" Allen and Sayaka cheered.

"You don't have a chance!" She said, but still felt uncertain. "With my current field, what you're trying to achive is Impossible Victory."

"There is no such thing as Impossible Victory!" I proudly stated getting attention of everyone across 4 Dimensions.

"Power before a True Duelist is nothing more than an illusion. The mental stain inflicted by limitations... Having courage to place your faith in your cards as you create miraculous draws!" I looked my Deck with a smile. "That's what means to be true Duelist!"

"Hmph.." Jack and Ryo smirked.

"My move!" I drew my card and realised that this was the same card that Solomon gave me.

"Hey Gramps!" I looked at him and waved a card with a smile. "I drew your card! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!" He nodded as he made gutsy pose. "Now beat that witch!"

Jason: 2000 LP x4

Dark Valkyria: 25 200 LP x2

Cue Yusei Theme

"I activate effect of Necroshade that got send to Graveyard with Take Over 5 effect" A ghostly image of Necrosade appeared behind me. "Now I can Summon a high level Elemental Hero without a sacrifice." I slammed a card on my Duel Disk.

"Come Forth! Elemental Hero Neos!" A galaxy vortex appeared high in the sky and huge explosion occured from it. A white beam shooted out of it and hit the ground in front of me, revealing Neos standing there.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"So what?" She growled. "He is still weak."

"I play Neos Force and that will increase his Attack by 800 points!"

ATK: 2500-3300/ DEF: 2000

"Go Neos!" I pointed at Divine Serpent, shocking everyone. "Destroy her Divine Serpent." Neos launched itself towards Serpent ready to unleas his attack.

"You must be joking!" Divine Seroent counter the attack by shooting blue fire from his mouth.

"Time to use Gramps card!" I thought as I held up a card high in the air.

"I activate Neo-Hero Boosters effect!" A hero with a letter 'B' on his chest appeared. It wore white and blue costume with his lower half being white and upper half blue.

"This activates only when Neo-Spacian or Elemental Hero battles!" I explained as Booster shatered and got absorbed in Neos. "During Damage Step you can't activate any card effect." I smirked. "And my Neo-Spacian or Elemental Hero Attack Points increases by same amount of Monster it battles."

"What?!" She took a step back as Neos completely turned into gold color.

"So beautiful..." Yuzu muttered.

"Awesome!" Yugo and kids at his orphanage said

"With this..." Yuya widend her eyes in shock

"He will gain power over infinity." Serena finished.

"Our bonds will create a bright future!" I held up my hand. "Become the path it light shines upon!"

A gold beam hit Neos who screamed as its Attack Points increased. Everyone across 4 Dimension covered themself from shockwaves which resuluted in Jack Atlas windows at his Tops apartman to break. Windows at Academia shattered and shards of glass barely missed Professors head.

"WOW!" Allen and Sayaka were pushed back from shockwaves, but Kaito caught them.

"Kaito!"

"SHIVEEERSSS!" Futoshi exclaimed as Ayu, Taysuya and him stumbled back and hit Shuzo's head.

ATK: 3300- ∞+3300/ DEF: 2000

"This can't be!" She stated in disbelief.

"Gooo Elemental Hero Neos!" He countered her Monsters attack and went high in air. "Destroy Divine Serpent! WRATH OF NEOOOSSS!"

Neos dashed towards Divine Serpent and punched it violently in the head. Huge explosion occired from attack which broke Seal that traped us and send us both flying.

"Impossible!

Kurosaki furtenately caught me.

"Thanks.." I said to him.

Jason: 2000 LP x1

Dark Valkyria: 21 900 LP x2

"You okay?" Serena worringly said.

"Never better." I nodded with a smile. "Neos Force effect activates! When Neos destroys Monster while equiped with this card, you take damage equal to destroyed Monsters Attack Points."

"That would be..." Yuya looked at Neos who approched Valkyria.

"Infinity!" Kids jumped in circle as Crow looked in disbelief. "Infinity!"

"Talk about overkill.." Said Yugo.

"Incredible..." Jack said.

"NEOS FORCE!" I yelled as Neos punched her across the chest and sen her flying dealing her infinity damage.

Jason: 2000 LP x1

Dark Valkyria: 0000 LP x2

Wormholes soon began dissapearing undicating that we're safe.

"Yuya!"

"Yuzu!"

They screamed, but to no avail... Wormhiles closed and they couldn't see eachother.

"Yuya at least we know that she's in Synchro Dimension. That's good, right?" I tried to cheer him up and it worked.

"That's right." He declared. "She is with that Yugo guy."

"More importantly..." Sawatari approched me. "How did you beat a Monster with ininity Attack? That's impossible.

"How?" I smirked as I pressed a button on my Duel Disk. "Because I'm flawless."

~Absolutely Flawless~

"How strong are you really..." Serena smiled. "Yuki Jason."

"Hahahaha!" Valkyria laughed as she got up from the ground, with visible injuries.

"Interesting. You really are interesting." Her eyes glowed purple. "Anger and hatred.. Those feelings have been in your heart for so long! And when they take you over The King will awaken. See you in Hell!" She bursted into flames and dissapeared.

"Why do I always have to deal with loonatics?" I sighed exausted.

"Jason!" Gongenzaka hugged me. "I thought that you were a goner, I.. I..." He began crying

"My... Spine.." I cried as everyone around me shared a good laugh.

"We should take you to Doctor." Tsukikage suggested. "You are quite beaten up."

"You're probably right." I said as I looked st me. I wasen't in best shape. I had some injuries, but nothing I couldn't handle. Still, it wouldn't hurt in seeing a Doctor.

LDS Control Room

"I saw many great comebacks..." Himika entered and looked at her son in disbelief. "But that was most miracelous one."

"Indeed it was.." Reiji couldn't hide his suprise.

Later at Sakaki Residence

"Mom, can you please open?" Yuya banged on front door of his house. "I forgot my key."

After few moments of waiting Yoko opened the door, seemingly concerned.

"Hey mom..." Yuya greeted his mother but was pushed out of the way.

"Oh my God, you poor thing!" She hugged me. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes Mrs. Sakaki." Thank you for your concern." I glanced at Yuya who was laying on the bush. "Same can't be said for Yuya."

"Good." She let go of me. "Than I can do this."

SMACK!

I felt a burning sensation as she slaped me across my face hard.

"M-mom." Yuya got up and glared at his mother. "Why did you do that?!"

"Don't you ever do something dangerous like that, okay?" She told me in a firm tone. "I was worried sick and you being on the news didn't help one bit."

"I-I promise.." I said as I rubbed my cheek in pain.

"Good." She regained her usual smile. "I made dinner. You two must be starving."

"We are!" We yelled in unision and ran in the house.

Departure Day

Yuya, Gongenzaka and I slowly walked towards LDS Tower.

"There he is!" A group of fan girls screamed as they saw me.

"What the?" Is all that I could say as I got surrounded by 10 or so very attractive girls.

"Not fair!" Sawatari complaimed as he, Serena, Kurosaki and Tsukikage watched situation from LDS Tower. "How come he gets fan girls?!"

"I don't know... Because he saved everyone?" Kurosaki sarcasticly said and glanced at Serena who was displeased with situation.

"Serena? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She codly answered as she continued staring with murderous glare.

"That would be enough!" Nakajima held off girls, giving us enough time to escape.

"Call mee!"

"Damn." I took a deep breath as we continued walking.

"You became Mr Popular, huh." Gongenzaka noted.

"Great..." I rolled my eyes. "I get beautiful fan girls, just when I have to travel to other Dimension. I really can't catch a break."

"Gongenzaka your face..." Yuya said as he looked at Gongenzaka's bandaged face.

"I had a serious Duel with my father in order to prove my resolve." He replied to his childhood friend.

Yuya opened the door and we found ourself in the room where all other Lancers waited for us.

"You're late..." Sawatari began speaking, but I cut him off

"Shut up. You all are too early." I looked around. "Besides, Reiji still isn't here, so no harm no faul."

"How dare you speak to me like that?" He growled in amger.

"How? Because I'm daring I guess..."

"So you're all gathered." Reiji said walking down the stairs.

"So Mr. President shows up last." Sawatari noted

"He has money. He can show up whenever he wants." I looked at him and he threw a envelope at me which I caught. "What's this?"

"Pendulum Cards for Elemental Heroes and Neo-Spacian's." He pushed his glasses up. "I now that you said that you don't need them, but it wouldn't hurt to hang on to them."

"Fine." I placed envelope in my red travel back which was full of food that I bought for Crow, Frank, Amanda and Tanner.

"Reira will be going with us as well." What he said shocked everyone present as we saw behind him a girl holding teddy bear tightly.

"We're not going to play games!" Kurosaki snapped, displeased at Reiji's decision. "A kid like that fighting Academia with us? He will just get in the way!"

"Reira's ability are equivalent to any of yours." Reiji calmly replied. "He will not be a hindrance."

"Equivalent to any of ours?" Sawatari seemed offended at Reiji's statment. "A Junior Class kid woth strenght that matches that of Sawatari's era - Masters of Pendulum?"

"Who's Sawatari's era?" Gongenzaka joined the argument. "First person to use Pendulum was Yuya! Don't act as you were the one that came up with it!"

"And Sawatari don't take this the wrong way... But you suck."

"What was that?!" He got up in my face and I pushed him away.

"It's true!" I calmly said. "You do have a potential to be on Reiji's level, but with your arrogance you will never reach it. The way you are now Reira will mop the floor with you."

"You think that I could be on Reiji's level?" He repeated full of pride, disregarding everything that I previously said.

"In any case, a kid like that marching into Academia with us?" Kurosaki asked Reiji.

"We are not going to Academia." Reiji sad, shocking everyone except me... again.

"What did you say?!"

"Our destination is Synchro Dimension. Reason for that is that Synchro wasen't draged into a War between Dimensions yet." Reiji explained his reasoning. "We will recruit comrades there. Our goal is to form alliance woth Synchro and take on Fusion Dimension together. As well during Yuki Jason's Duel with that fiend, a wormholes opened around 4 Dimensions. We can use that to our advatage to warn people there about Dimensional War."

"We shouldn't waste time before entering in Fusion Dimension to crush Academia!" Kurosaki once again protested. "Isn't that what Lancers are for?!"

"I only play games I can win." Reiji answered. "Expansive preperations are necessary to aim for victory. At this stage we have no chance in dfeating Academia if we challenge them in battle.

"I knew that joining forces with you was a mistake. I will fight Academia on my own and free Ruri." He began walking away from us.

"There is no way that you can do it alone." Serena told him. "Academia assembles students from entire Fusion Dimension and provides them with top-tier education. Every day it produces tough Dueling Soldiers trained in endurance. What can you accomplish by marching in there alone?"

"I approve of Reiji's plan. For now we have to be ready and make preperations for sake of victory. It's okay. Professor will treat Ruri kindly, like he did me." Serena assured him. "Only question is... Why does Professor want to assemble all girls with same face? That seems to be his main goal so I don't think that her would harm Ruri in any way."

"Like all of you can probably tell, Hiragi Yuzu is in Synchro Dimension." Reiji spoke up. "When Duelist from Synchro Dimension dueled Jason, that was the moment when I was convinced. We should ally with Synchro to fight Academia."

"Yuya..." Serena adressed tomato haired boy. "Yuzu went out of her way to help me. I won't let her fall in Academia clutches." She turned to Kurosaki. "To make sure that we can save Ruri we have to for an alliance with Synchro Dimension!"

"I still don't like it... But." Kurosaki nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for!" I entusiasticly exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"As you wish." Reiji said as we all straped our Duel Disks on our arms. "This is a Duel Disk equiped with newly-invented Dimensional Transportation device. We used item from Xyz Dimension as referance."

Kurosaki gave Yuya a furious look when he rememberd that he has Yuto's Dark Rebelion, but quickly calmed down, probably because he remembered what Yuto said to him yesterday when he confronted Yuya.

"Your new Duel Disks are also equiped with function that allows activation of a Action Field. We made same modifications to Kurosaki and Serena's Disk. Pendulum Cards and Action Cards are our greatest weapons. Use them to you heart's content." Reiji sad as he held up a card. "Now, please prepare cards that were constributed for you. We inputed coordinations for Synchro Dimension in them. Set them on your Disk and activate them at my signal."

We all did so and waited Reiji to give his command.

"Yusei... I said you that I would protect the future and I meant every word of it."

"Now, it's time to depart!" Reiji announced. "Onwards to the Synchro Dimension! Dimension Mover, activate!"

"I will protect the future Yugi, Atem, Judai, Yuma and you fought for..." A blue light emitated from my Duel Disk. "I promise you..."

And with that everyone turned into blue particles...

That' it! Over 20 000 words in this Chapter.. Even I didn't belive that I could pull it off...

I added Solomon to the mix because it just fel wrong that nobody from Original Series didn' reincarnate.

I choose Dark Valkyria as new Duelist of Death because that was one of my favorite cards when I was a kid. Plus she looks badass. :)

Oricalcos Deck was always vool for me and I added it to prove just how powerfull JUST minions of King can be

Most of you expected Ryan, but I added Yusei for couple reasons:

1) If Ryan spoke to him, Jason's Character Development would be rushed.

2) It just felt right to add Yusei just before they departured for Synchro Dimension.

3) It's FREAKING Yusei! That should be good enough reason

Special thanks to Drago and Chronofang12 for creating Neo-Hero's Fall and Lunar's Call

OC Cards:

Neo Hero's fall (Normal Spell)

Effect: target 1 Neo or Hero Monster on your field send it to the graveyard then draw 1 card for each of it's level.

Lunar's Call (Normal Spell)

Effect: Add 1"Moonlight" or "Lunar" card from your deck to your can only activate 1 "Lunar Call" per turn.

Neo-Hero Booster (Level 4, Light Attribute Monster)

ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000

Effect: This card is unnafected by Monster Effects.

During Damage Step: Your opponent cannon activate Card Effects. Also, send this card from your Hand to the Graveyard: One of your Neo-Spacian or Elemental Heroes gains attack equal to Monster it battles until End of This Turn.

Synchro Dimension is next time where real action is going to occure. :)

Don't forget to favorite, follow, review...

Until next time...

Haou...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

OMG! I can't express how much I appreciate all your positive reviews on previous Chapter. Thank you so much!

Response to your reviews:

darkblade2814: Sorry, in a rush I forgot to add it, but it would still take seriousness out of situation in which Reiji explained everything about Dimensional War.

cybresamurai: To be honest at first I didn't like Zexal because at that time I only watched Dubbed version. Even if Yuma was annoying at first, over time he really grown on me and I want to add that concept in this story. Jason will ocassionly bash Yuma and Zexal, but he will meet him like he did Yusei and eventually he will gain a huge amount of respect from him.

suppes1: It will be quite interesting.

CREED6: Thanks. I don't want to spoil it. Anything can happen really. :)

ThePsychoPath96: Some Characters will die permanently and some will resurrect.

ClyxicRyse: Thank you. And Dimension thing was just a bonus to pressure Jason more during the Duel. I want to keep Heroes pure Fusion and WILL, but that doesn't mean that Jason won't use other non-Hero Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum Monsters. Of course he won't use them that often. Maybe once or twice just for the fun of it. This is a Elemental Hero fanfic after all. :)

Shrouded Absol: Yuma was ok at the end. But despite that he is, sadly my least favourite protagonist. Just like I did bash Yuma at some point, Jason will bash him and Zexak in this story occasionally, but after he... *SPOILERS* meets Yuma, he will gain a newfound respect for him... After he makes funny comments about his hair. :D

Hayashinkage17: Glad you liked this Chapter. TO quote Atem: "There is power beyond infinity."

Even if they did destroy eachother, Neos Force would win Jason the game.

duskrider: Thanks.

neostardustdragon101: Glad you liked previous Chapter. Oricalcos is one of the best villain archetypes ever! Well it's second best because Zarc (Anime) is better Imo. In this story I want to add all previous Yugiih Shwos concepts so that will occasionally include some previous Boss Monsters cards.

Yuya will Duel more often in Synchro Synchro. As matter of fact everyone will because they have to defeat Supreme Kings Army somehow.

And it also bothered me that Yuya never used Pendulum Magicians and some new Odd-eyes cards, but rest assured that he will use them in this story.

char: He will get Synchro and Xyz cards, but they won't be Hero based.

Drago: To be honest at first I didn't like Zexal because at that time I only watched Dubbed version. Even if Yuma was annoying at first, over time he really grown on me and I want to add that concept in this story. Jason will ocassionly bash Yuma, but he will meet him like he did Yusei and eventually he will gain a huge amount of respect from him.m and will make fun of his ridiculous hair.

For your Duelist of Death suggestion Red-Eyes and Cubic's are guaranteed as Dark Synchro's as well. For others I'm not so sure.

Sacred Beast will appear. Not sure about Wicked Gods.

Vrains really has a potential to be one of the best, if not THE best Yugioh series. For its short run it really is dark, but not so much compared to Duel Momdters, GX and 5DS. Of coure, Series began few months ago and all of that can change.

And everyone across Dimensions will become interested in Jason over his Flawless Skills.

~Absolutely Flawless ~

Tatiana: Anything can happen. :)

Spider Archer: Yusei should have appeared in Arc V. You bring back their 2 best friends Jack and Crow and Yusei is left out. They continue living their lives like he didn't exist which is really sad when you think about it.

And it would be awesome to see updated Version of Stardust just like Scar-Right Red Demons Dragon is.

Perhaps Scar-Left Stardust Dragon. xD

John.b: Duel Spirits both good and bad will appeared in this story often. And I will use Vice Clear Deck. Not sure about Earthbond tho...

Natsukumo1000: Eh. He is Judai's reincarnation in this World so he does have a broken luck. Thank you for your support.

Guest: Ryo will use new Cyber Dark Support.

Kamen rider w: Something like that.

CrissCrossover: Thanks. And situation with Jason's family and friends will be eventualy explained. And Aster Duel will be Super Special Awesome!

Envoy of Torrask: I'm glad you liked it. I busted myself writing previous Chapter and its good to know that all my hard work payed off.

gundammeister: Heroes and Neos will be pure fusion, but Jason will use cards from other Summoning Methods.

Judai2: Sure.

123kid: I might use Dracoslayer. Man I hated playing against them.

Vrains1: Favorite Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum.

I really think that they made Summoning Methods worse with each passing Yugioh Series

Like always I don't own Yugioh Arc V or anything related to it. And also like always, I do own my OC Jason Yuki.

Fun fact: Jason has a Mashroom Man in his Deck. :)

Chapter 14: Into 5DS Land!

[Play Yugioh 5DS Opening 5, Going my Way]

Run! The path of evolution that connects to the future

There lies a new legendary duel!

Cards from each Yugioh Generations were showed as Jason grabbed one. Green light occured and scene changed with Jason wearing a red helmet with dark visior, while riding a red D-Wheel on a open road. Yuya, Serena, Kurosaki, Gongenzaka, Sawatari rode their respective D-Wheels as well.

Scene changed to clear blue sky in the City as Lancers Ace Monsters were shown flying around.

The feelings of indecision, shake them all off

The possibilities are infinite, set them all free

The beginning is always dependent on you

Everyone is wandering about, pursue the light

All of the Lancers looked behind to find dosen Duel Chaser on their tails. Scene changed to show Roget with serious expression looking down of them, while several chess pieces were scattered around.

Jason speed up and placed four cards on his Duel Disk, which materilised and revealed Flame Wingman, Neos, Great Tormado and Winged Kuriboh respectivly.

Yuya followed with his Monsters: Timbreaker Magician, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion and Tunning Magician.

Yuzu and Serena running to each other and then Yuzu pulled her along in spin with a smile and their bracelets flash before the two have been revealed to have swapped clothes, Yuzu smiling and Serena looked at her confused.

Scene now showed all Lancers assembled in dymond formation.

It looks like you've lost sight of the fleeting dream

The bonds that connect us will definitely never lose

(Growing! Go my way!)

Jason with blank gold eyes lost in void of Darkness, kneeling on the ground as mirror images of Ryan, Serena and Yuzu were shown.

Scene showed Council of the City and high above them on the left side was Roget with his Securiy Officers. On Rigjt sie Akaba Keo was standing with Obelisk Force.

High above everyone stood Supreme King with his loyal soldiers - Duelists of Death looking down on everyome with murderous glare.

Yuri transitions the scene as he made a wide gesture as Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yugo, Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri posed.

Become the storm, dance

and tear the darkness apart

Even if you can't see the place you're struggling towards now

Start running, with those legs

There's nothing to be afraid of

On this path towards the future

Going my way! Cut open a path and go!

Jason rode his D-Wheel as Elemental Hero Shadowflame Neos appeared and flew high in the air, alongside Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.

Jason and Yuya were standing on the roof with serious expressions and uograded versions of their Ace Monsters flew past them.

Serena clasped her hands as her Ace- Cat Dancer appeared from Fusion Vortex and did a small dance, standing behind her mistress.

Yugo Summomed Clear Wing Synchro Dragon on his D-Wheel and immediately ordered it to Attack a gigantic Serepent that destroyed the City.

Shun followed up and Xyz Summons Raid Raptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon that attacked a fiedish dragon traped in a crystal.

Jack faced a man in black armor in front of medival castle. He placed a card on his Duel Blade and in a huge wave of fire - Scarlight Red Dragon Archfied appeared. He looked behind him as Crow smrked and Summomed Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower to fight the man together.

A red D-Wheel shooted out of ruined building and a man with glowing red mark on his right arm pulled up a handlebar and stood up from his D-Wheel to face Supreme King, while white dragon hovered above him.

This pulse of yours beats so violently as the engine goes full throttle

You head on forward aiming for your goal, just as you believe in your friends

You've fallen down once too many times, but you'll try again

The time has now come to pull yourself together

Jason with shcoked expression looked over devestated City that was enveloped in flames

Scene showed Serena and Yuzu back to back, clasping their hands as a Fusion Vortex apleared and their Ace Monsters came out of it.

Yuya rode his D-Wheel with jsi eyes glowing bright red, redy to perform his trademark Pendulum Summon.

Odd-Eyes Rebellion destroyed the streets with his scale of wrath, as Gongenzaka Summomed Susano-O.

You see a wild dream complete with an endless sky

There's no need to hesitate, now just go spread your wings and take off

(Growing! Go my way!)

Odd-Eyes Rebellion and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon fought eachother as their respective owners: Yuya and Yugo rode tjem while Jack watched the situation from his penthouse at Tops Area with emotionless look.

Be one with the wind, soar off right now

and go regain your courage

Let us overlay our dreams from that day long gone

Now take what you have, place them in your arms

There's nothing to be afraid of

On this path towards the future

Going My Way! Cut open a path and go!

Reiji pushed his glasses up and activated his Duel Disk in order to face shadowy creature with gold eyes in a destroyed Neo Domino City...

Jason and Yuya rode through the tunnel with Jason having Shadowflame Neos and Yuya having Odd-Eyes Rebellion as both their Monsters clashed creating sparks.

Scene changed and showed Yuya, Jason, Yuzu, Serena, Kurosaki and Yugo standing at the Duel Lane as confetti rained around Duel Stadium.

Light faded and we found ourself standing in a street, surrounded by run down houses with cracked windows and broken walls. My vision was pretty blurry so I had to take my moment. I really felt like someone torn me to pieces and put me back to normal from scratch.

I walked forward to a crossroad along with the other people with me; Yuya, Serena, Reira, Shingo... and that was it. Like usual only with me in the mix.

I am worried for Gongenzaka however... In cannon he was with Dennis, but now he is alone. Ah who am I kidding?! He will be okay. He is The Man - Gongenzaka after all.

"Teleporting across Dimensions sure isn't pleasent." Sawatari groaned as he gave his arm a few test rolls.

"Where are we?" Yuya looked around.

"This must be Synchro Dimension." Serena noted.

"Yuzu must be somewhere around here..."

"I guess that we got seperated." I told them, looking around the area.

Nii-sama… isn't here?" Reira timidly asked huging her teddy bear tightly. "I…have to find Nii-sama…"

"Reira, don't worry." I gave her a reasuring smile. "We will find them."

"Jason is right." Yuya placed a hand on girls shoulder. "We have to stick together of we want to find them." He looked up.

"There is another city above us?" Yuya gasped and I did noticed a clear and seemingly wealthy city, while we were in, basicly in a dump.

"This place is really a mess without Yusei to fix it. Funny how one person CAN make a difference, huh?" I took out paper that materilisef after my Duel with Dark Valkyria.

'To Jason from Fudo Yusei. You're Absolutely Flawless.' It wrote.

'Who knew that Yusei had a sense of humour...' I smiled after reading it one more time.

"What's that?" Sawatari curiously approched me, but I placed Yusei's autograph back in my pocket.

"Nothing..." My attention caught one particular street that was completely destroyed, more so than the rest.

"She did this." I growled in anger refering to Dark Vallyria destroying Slums in Synchro Dimension after I lost Life Points in our Duel.

"Don't beat yourself up." Yuya placed a hand on my shoulder. "You won after all."

"Yuya is right." Serena added. "It could have been a lot worse if you didn't stop her."

"Thanks..." I turned around. "Maybe we can use that incident to warn people about Dimensional War."

"Akaba Reiji said the same thing." Sawatari joined in. "I just hope that it works."

Suddenly, sirens from Security could be heared and a single card stoped few feats from us.

"This is Security." One Chaser spoke up. "You are compeletely surrounded. Surrender now."

"What the heck?"

Reira, poor thing, made a run for it.

"Wait, Reira!" Yuya ran after her as she hit the couple of Gate Blockers and fell on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Yuya, concerned said looking at doors with red eye in center. "Is this Real Solid Vision? How can it be activated outdoors?"

Soon ever possible exit that we had was blocked. Eventualy we got surrounded by Gate Blockers that boxed us in.

"All of you have been on the wanted list since last night!" A Security member yelled, before they all activated their Duel Disks. "Come with us quietly!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yuya honestly said. "We just got here."

"Enough talk! Surrender yourself quietly!"

A huge tick mark appeared on Sawatari's head.

"Oi, I listend to you loudmouths enough! Acting all high and mighty and ordering me around!?" Sawatari yelled, pointing at them accusingly. "Who do you think you're talking to!? I'm Sawatari Shingo!"

"And why should they know you, idot!" I told him. "We're in Different Dimension, your father has no influence here!"

"Why you!" Sawatari glared at me, but wuickly calmed down. "I'm going to take them down and then I'm going to deal with you."

"I'm betting 10 bucks that Sawatari will lose in his first Duel." I said, giggiling inside at a safe bet.

"Even Sawatari isn't such amateur." Serena said in monotone voice. "I will bet and I add a Polymerization as well."

I nodded. I hated doing this, expecially to Serena. But you have to make a profit somehow.

"I will show you!" Sawatari threw a hissy fit like a child. "I will put you in your place!" He activated his green blade Duel Disk.

"Wait Sawatari..." Yuya tried to reason with him, but was interrupted by Serena and I, that activated our own Duel Disks.

"Serena..." He looked at indigo haired girl in disbelief, before turning to me. "You too, Jason?"

"From looks of it, we can't reason with them Yuya." I told him. "No matter what we say they will try to bring us in."

"Jason is right." Serena agreed. "It would seem that they want to bring us in at any cost. So least that we could do is fight!"

~Field Spell, Cross Over!~

With snap of fingers, blue platforms appeared floating above us. Sphere bursted and Action Cards scattered around us.

"DUEL!" We all yelled in unision.

"Is this... For real?" Yuya said in defeat.

"Yuya!" I called out to tomato. "Take Reira somwhere safe. I'll take care of this guy."

Without word Yuya nodded and jumped on Cross Over boards with Reira.

"So I guess that I'm the one that's going to apprehand you." Officer said as we both drew our opening hands.

"Please..." I answered back. "Against you jokers, there is no way that I'm going to lose."

"I'm going to make you eat those words!" He growled.

"Get your game on!"

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Security: 4000 LP x5

"I'll start." I looked through my hand.

"I play Graceful Charity!" I drew three cards.

"Perfect." I nodded. "I will keep Soul Union and discard other two."

"Now I activate Polymerization!" A Fusion Vortex appeared. "I fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Burstinatrix to Fusion Summon! Come Forth! Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" From colorfol vortex one of older Hero Fusion appeared in Defense Mode.

ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2500

"Fusion Summon?!" Officier was amazed.

"He is the one!" Officer that dueled Serena exclaimed. "He is the one that Director Roger wants to take into custody!"

"Why does everyone so interested in Jason?!" Sawatari complained as he began his Duel.

"Because I'm Absolutely Flawless." Like always, I pressed a button on my Duel Disk.

~Absolutely Flawless~

"I place 2 facedowns and end my turn." I concluded.

"It has to do with you beating a Monster with infinity Attack Points while 4 Dimension watched." Neos speculated.

"That has to be it. And considering how Roger wants to take control of the City, he wants me on his good side..." I smirked. "Too bad for him..."

Jason: 4000 LP x0

Security: 4000 LP x6

Officer silently drew his card with a smirk of his own. "Heh... If I defeat you, I will be sure to get promoted."

"There is no way that a lame ass, third-rate Duelist with a un-original Deck would even damage my Life Points, let alone beat me." I calmly said.

"We will see if you're that tough when I'm done with you!"

Just as he was about to begin his move, a huge explosion could be heared couple feets from us. I turned around and saw Sawatari hiting the ground with his Life Points reduced to 0.

"I won!" I said to Serena, who gave Sawatari a murderous glare.

"DAMN YOU!" She yelled at him.

"I-I was going easy on him." He tried to defend himself as Officer handcufed him.

"Sure..." I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my opponent.

"I Summon Vigilante Zeni!" Officer declared as a small samurai carrying a jutte appeared.

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

"Now his Monster effect activates!" He declared as Zeni's Attack got reduced to 0. "By reducing his Attack to 0, I am allowed to Summon one level 3 or below Vigilante Monster from my Hand." He slammed another card on his Duel Disk. "I Summon Vigilante Gata." Small yellow and green robot appeared.

ATK: 800 / DEF: 800

"Let me guess..." I crossed my hands and rolled my eyes uniterested. "That Monster is Tuner and you will bring out the SAME Synchro Monster like every other Security Officer..."

"Silence!" He yelled, pissed off at my statments. " I tune my Level 4 Vigilante Zeni with my Level 3 Vigilante Garter." Garter spun around, turning into three Synchro rings that passed over Zeni, turning it into four spheres of light.

"Tear apart the dark fog of twisted doubt and unravel the truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Sniping Heiji Type-0!"

Monster carrying a backpack with jutte appeared.

ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000

"Sniping Heiji effect activates!" He continued. "By discarding one card from my Hand to Graveyard, ?I can destroy one Monste you control." He pointed at my Rampart Blaster. "Furthemore you take 400 Points of Damage." He slid a card into his Graveyard.

"Trap Card! Breakthrough Skill!" I activated one of my facedowns and glow his Monster eminated deminished, indicating that his Special Ability were negated. "I can negate Effect of one Monster you control." I explaiend making him grit his teeth in anger.

"I end my turn." He concluded, unsatisfy that he couldn't do more.

Jason: 4000 LP x1

Security: 4000 LP x3

"I play Pot of Greed." I drew twice more.

"Assault Armor and Fusion Weapon? Sweet." I said to myself as I revealed my second facedown.

"I activate my other Trap: Soul Union!" Spirit of Bladedge appeared behind Rampart Blaster, increasing his Attack Points.

"One of my Elemental Heroes Attack increses by same amount of one Elemental Hero in my Graveyard." I showed him Elemental Hero Bladedge. "I choose 2600 ATK Bladedge thatI discarded with Graceful Charity."

ATK: 2000-4600 / DEF: 2500

"4600?!"

"Next I will activate two Equip Spells: Assault Armor and Fusion Weapon." Rampart Blaster growled as she got surrounded in thich gold aura and electric red gauntlet appeared in her right hand. "This cards give my Hero 1800 Points in total."

ATK: 4600-6400 / DEF: 2500

"I-I lost..." He said in disbelief.

"But not in a way you think! Rampart Blasters effect activates! I cut her Attack Points in half and she can attack you directly while in Defense Mode." Rampart Blaster shooted few rockets towards Officer, reducing his Life Points to mere 800.

"Not done yet." Assault Armor bursted. "I destroy Assault Armor, to allow Rampart Blaster second Attack!"

"What?!" Is all that he could muster as Blaster shooted rockets towards him, reducing his Life Points to 0.

Jason: 4000 LP x0

Security: 0000 LP x3

"Gotcha!" I winked. "That sure was a fun Duel."

I looked behind me and saw that Serena was still Dueling, while Yuya put on an Entertainment Show with his Hippos for Officers.

"How's it going Yuya?" I called out to him

"It could be better." He winced in pain. "You had another flawless victory, huh."

~Absolutely Flawless~

"Yep." I nodded after I pressed a button on my Duel Disk.

Yuya protected his Hip Hippo with Action Spell: Mirror Barrier from Sniping Heiji Type-0 effect.

"What are those Action Spell he's been talking about?" Officer that handcuffed Sawatari asked.

"You guys even don't know about that?" Sawatari said, trying to escape, but to no avail. "When Duel begins they are sccatered everywhere. Those are Action Cards. You pick them up and use them to further your strategy."

"Bakatori!" I yelled at him, furious. "The heck do you think you're doing by explaining strategies to our opponents?!"

"Shut it! Don't act all high and..."

"As for you!" I pointed at Officer who restrained Sawatari. "Even if I don't like the brat, he is still our comrade and can be useful as human shield in future so let him go!" I activated my Duel Disk.

"Who are you calling a human shield?!" Sawatari growled as Officer pushed him aside.

"Fine!" He activated Duel Disk of his own. "I will be sure to finish what my colege couldn't!"

"Get your game on!"

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Security: 4000 LP x5

"I will start." I looked through my hand and smirked. "Since you all are pathethic amateurs, I will end my turn without playing a single card. That way, you can actually damage me."

"What are you thinking Yuki?!" Sawatari yelled.

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Security: 4000 LP x6

"Your arrogance will be your downfall!" He drew his card.

"I Summon Vigilante Zeni from my hand!" A small samurai carrying a jutte appeared.

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

"Then, I activate its Monster Effect: by reducing its ATK to 0, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Vigilante monster from my hand. Appear, Vigilante Garter." A robot that looked like a bell with red sirens appeared.

ATK: 800-0000 / DEF: 800

"Come on!" I shouted in exasperation at seeing them making same play. "Be original will ya'?!"

"Hmph..." He ignored my outburst and continued.

"I tune my Level 4 Vigilante Zeni and my Level 3 Vigilante Gata!" Zeni turned into four white stars and Gata turned into three green Synchro rings surrounding it.

"Tear apart the dark fog of twisted doubt and unravel the truth! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Sniping Hazy Type-0!"

ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000

"I shall continue by activating Synchro Boost. It will increase my Monsters Level by 1 and give him 500 Attack Points." He inserted another card in his Duek Disk.

"I will carry on by activating Mage Power which will increase my Monsters attack Points furthemore by 500 for each Spell and Trap I control."

ATK: 2400-2900-3900 / DEF: 2000

(Level 7-8)

"And why stop there?" He smiled wickedly as he activated yet another Equip Spell. "I play now Axe Of Despair." A fiendish axe replaced jutte. "This will increase my Monsters attack furthemore by 1000 + 500 more from Mage Power."

ATK: 3900-5400 / DEF: 2000

"5400?!" Sawatari stared in amazment.

"Because of your ignorance, you will pay!" He boldyl stated and switched to Battle Phase. "Sniping Hazy Type-0 attack him directly!"

"Predictable..." I said as I placed a card on my Duel Blade. "Hero Gardna Effect activates." Hero Gardna appeared in frotn of me, preventing Officers Monster to harm me.

"When you declare Direct Attack I can Summon this card from my hand and immediately end Battle Phase. Furthemore, I draw a card."

"How annoying..." He said frustrated. "But still I will discard my last card to destroy your Monster and inflict 400 Points of Damage to you." The coins fored towards Hero Gardna and destroyed him, dealing me damage.

"Is that all?" I dusted my jacket like nothing happened.

"I..." He looked down in shame. "... End my turn."

Jason: 3600 LP x7

Security: 4000 LP x0

"My draw!" I looked at my hand I couldn't possibly wish for a better cards.

"I play Hero Fusion!" From my Deck 3 cards shooted out: Necroshade, Bladedge and Sparkman.

"Now I can perform a Fusion Summon of a Hero Fusion Monster by sending Monsters from my Hand, Field, or even Deck to Graveyard."

"What?!"

"Fusion Summon! Come Forth! Vision Hero Trinity!" Hero in red and silver thick armor with several orbs surrounding on it appeared.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"And on turn its Summoned - His original Attack Points are doubled, also... He can attack three times, but can't attack you directly." I explained as Trinity growled.

ATK: 2500-5000 / DEF: 2000

"And I play H-Heated Heart! Increasing my Heroes attack points by 500 more." A letter 'H' got absorbed in Trinity, who got even stronger.

ATK: 5500 / DEF: 2000

"Impossible!" Officer was at loss of his words.

"Go Trinity! Attack his Sniping Hazy Type-0!" Trinity launched several laser beams from his orbs and destroye dEvil Security Man's Monster with ease, reducing his Life Points to 3900.

"Nice one, Jason!" Yuya cheered from sidelines.

"But..." His Graveyard shone. "When Sniping Hazy Type-0 leaves the field I can Summon his Synchro Materials back!" Both Vigilante Zeni and Vigilante Gata appeared in Defense Mode.

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

ATK: 800 / DEF: 800

"Oh, did I forgot to mention?" I smirked at his concerned expression. "Due to H-Heated Hearts effect, Trinity can deal piercing damage."

Before he had time to react, Trinity blasted laser beams towards both his Vigilante Monster, destroying them with ease and winning me the Duel. Officer fell on the floor unconcious.

"That's for pissing me off in 5DS." I told him. "And in Arc V."

Jason: 3600 LP x5

Security: 0000 LP x0

BOOOMMM!

It truned out that Serena won her Duel by using Cat Dancer and Blue Cat combo.

"Pathetic..." Serena said uniterested.

"What?!" Yuya's opponent gasped. "That girl defated our Decks?!"

"Your Decks suck!" I yelled to him. "Dimitri from GX is more original that you guys!"

"Tch..." He grunted. "Don't you fools realise that resisting will only increase charges against you?!"

Yuya laughed nervously. "No, we just wanted you to hear what we have to say."

Reira gasped and pointed as the Gate Blockers suddenly faded, revealing more Security Officers that quickly closed in around us.

Serena smirked. "Already calling for backup when there are only five of us? Like I thought, you're all pretty pathetic."

Yuya used Pendulum Summon against his opponent and everyone was quite amazed.

"Pendulum Summon?" Security echoed.

Sawatari, now freed from Evil Security Man activated his Duel Disk. "This time I won't go easy on you!"

"Hahaha." I chuckled. "So you're going to lose on your second turn this time?"

"Shut it!"

"Do you see now that resistance is futile?" Enemy said. "We aren't here to play around! Give yourselves in!"

"Like heck we will!" I yelled as my eyes turned gold and I slammed a card on my Duel Disk. "Come Forth, Neos!" Neos appeared, eyes glowing the same gold as mine.

"Serena! Get out of the way!" She nodded and in Superman style: Neos shooted a laser beams from his eyes and destroyed reamaining Gate Blockers with ease creating a huge cloud of smoke in the process.

"Wow..." Yuya mustered.

"Now let's go!" My eyes turned back to my usual green and Neos dispearsed.

"You expect me to run from them!?" She asked in an offended tone. "I'll take them all out at once!"

"Serena, I'm begging you!" Yuya pleaded.

I grabed her hand. "Don't be stubborn! We have to retreat!"

"I'm not running!" She wrestled her arm out of my grip. "I can and will defeat them!"

"This isn't about you!"

We began arguing and without realising it, even more Security Officers boxed us in.

"Great!" I said, anger evident in my voice. "Nice going Serena!"

"Hmph..." Indigo haired girl replied activating her Duel Disk once more.

All 5 of us were back to back ready to fight the enemy and just then a sound of reving engine could be heared and sky blackened.

"How did I forget about Crow!" I deadpaned.

"Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth in tandem with your roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon!" With strike of lighting Crow's Ace appeared. "Cascade! Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower!"

"Woah!" I almost lost my footing when somebody grabed me and rest of Lancers and reved up their engine, saving us from Security...

Crow and his gang took us to Crow's house in Slum's area.

"Heh..." Crow took off his helmet and approched us. "You guys are pretty amazing protecting that kid while taking on that many Security. There aren't any bad guys out there who are willing to protect children, your pretty impressive."

"Oh, um... who are you?" Yuya asked.

"Yuya, don't be rude." I scolded him as Crow and I shook hands. "Thanks for helping us. To be honest, I don't know if we would escape if it wasen't for you."

"My pleas..." His next thoughts were interrupted when a little red haired girl came out of the house.

"Welcome home, Crow." She greeted her caretaker cheerfuly.

"Yo, Amanda!" He greeted back and placed his helmet on his D-Wheel and took a bag of food. "Where are Frank and Tanner?"

"They're in the City, they said that sometimes they want to be the ones to help you, Crow."

"The heck is with that?" He asked as he walked in carrying a paper bag full of food.

We all walked in as Crow was getting things out of the bag. "I got some good stuff today!" He placed a tin on the table.

"Tuna!" Amanda gasped happily. "I'll make some tuna sandwiches!"

"Hey, you guys are hungry too, right?" Crow asked.

"Let's all eat together!" Amanda cheered.

"Are you sure its okay?" I asked. "I mean, you probably need as much food as you can get."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "Besides, what kinda host am I if I don't give you something to eat?"

"You heard him." Sawatari said, walking forward.

"Well then..." I took off my red bag from my back and emptied its content on table.

"Wow..." Amanda's eyes widend when she saw snacks, chicken, fruit, vegetable... Everything! Basicaly enough food to feed small orphanage. That bag was really hard to carry. But Crow and the kids deserve it. Future knowledge comes in handy, huh?

"What are you..." Crow stared equally shocked.

"Consider this our thanks for helping us." I nodded.

"Are you sure its okay?"

"Crow was it?" I asked and he nodded. "By the looks of things here, I would say that you and anyone else that lives around this area don't have it easy. There are small amount of people who would go out of their way to help us and rebell against authority, let alone bring us to their house and offer us food. So this is our token of appriciation and I won't take no for an answer."

"Hmph..." He smirked. "You are a nice guy. I will be sure to remember that. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We all sat down as Crow and Amanda made tuna and salami sandwiches, plating them up in front of us. I made some salads and offered Crow to prepare chicken for dinner, on which he agreed.

"Since when do you know how to cook?" Serena asked as she took a seat across from me.

"You pick up a few things when you travel." I lied. My dad is a Chef and he thaught me few things about cocking. If I ever get back home, I would like to follow in his footsteps.

"You don't have to worry guys." Yuya reasured them. "Jason is a great cook. I dare even say that he is better than my mom."

"If she just heared you now.." I chuckled at Yuya's pale face.

I cooked for Yuya and Yoko few times over my stay at their house and they loved it. Yoko even compared me to that Michio kid which was really flattering.

"Thank you for the meal!" Everyone said as we dig in.

"By the way, I haven't seen you around here. Where are you from?" Crow asked as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"Actually we are..." Yuya began, only to be interrupted by Sawatari.

"Thanks for that back there!" He stuck his hand out.

"Yeah..." Crow shook his hand awkwardly.

"That was quite the terrible welcoming party!" He went on. "Even though we came all the way from another dim-"

SMACK!

I hit him with on a head with rolled newspapers.

"Annoying fly..." I said through a small giggle.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" He yelled outraged.

"Don't use that language with me Mister." I pointed to Amanda, that was deep in thoughts. "There are children here after all."

"I know you!" She pointed at me and jumped happiely from her chair. "You have that awesome Hero cards!"

"Erm..."

Crow hardened his gaze at me and smiled. "You're right Amanda! How didn't I see that. That victory over a Monster that had Infinity Attack Points are impressive. You gained quite reputation around here."

"T-thanks..." I rubed back of my head in emberassment.

"Can I see your Deck? Can I? Can I?" She asked me with stars in her eyes.

"Oi Amanda! You can't ask people something like that." Crow scolded red haired girl.

"Nah, it's okay." I took out my Deck. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will!" She took my Deck and sat on the couch to look through it.

"Anyway..." Sawatari cleared his throath. "I'm Sawatari Shingo, undefeated Duelist from Miami City..."

"Which means that he lost to everyone in the City." I whispered in Crow's ear making him chuckle which went unticed by Sawatari.

"This guy is Yuki Jason... He is a bit... To much." He motioned towards me.

"Look who's talking..." I said, while he ignored me.

"This guy over here is my disciple, Sakaki Yuya."

"Oi!"

"And this strong-willed woman is Serena. She also came from a different dimensio-"

"Shut up!" I hissed into his ear.

"I went and saved some crazy people..." Crow thought aloud.

"That's just Sawatari. Don't worry about him." I told him emberassed at my... Let's say comrades behavior. I mean you tell person that saved you that you're from a Different Dimension and expect him to belive you without some sort of evidence?! Geez, I knew that Sawatari was idiot, but this is a new level of stupidity even for him.

"We did came... Far away actually. " Yuya told him.

"Sure..." He waved his hand dissmisevly, seemingly not caring. "I do know that you need a decent place to stay. You can stay here. Don't worry!"

"Thanks." Yuya and I smiled at Crow's kindess before I remembered something very important.

"Can I get you autograph?" I held a paper and a pen in my hands with eyes full of hope that got some weird looks from people around us.

"M-My autograph? Sure... I guess..." He was at loss of his words but still did it.

"Thanks!" I cheerefuly exclaimed, placing Crow's autograph back in my bag. Huh? Now I only need Jack's autograph to compleate the set.

"Why did you ask for his autograph?" Serena hardened her gaze at me, suspecting something.

"That's for me to know..." I smiled. "And you to find out."

Security HQ

Not Jason's POV

"Pendulum... And Fusion, huh?" Director of Security Jean-Michel Roget said, eyeing screens that showed footage of Lancers battle with Security earlier today.

"Even Xyz..." Screen now showed footage of Kurosaki's Duel in Unerground Dueling Arena.

"All of them are quite intriguing, but..." He pressed a button on his Control Pannel and Jason's profile that he got from Academia's moles poped out.

"Beating 40 Obelisk Force Soldiers and Professor's right hand man Yuri single handely?" He narrowed his eyes. "And brutally killing around 10 of them. Defeating Monster with Infinity Attack Points like it was nothing, eh? You know that you're in trouble when Professor doesen't have any choice but to send Kaiser - Ryo Marufuji to eliminate you."

He smiled. "Interesting... Interesting indeed."

At Crow's place.

Currently it was night time at Crows house. Chicken was in the oven slowly cooking. Only thing that was missing was Frank and Tanner and just then...

"Crow, we're home!" Boy called from doorway.

"Hey! Where were you guys?" Crow asked as Frank and Tanner ran up to the table and placed several foods down on it.

"Ta-dah!" They cheered.

"What's with all this stuff!?" Crow asked with shocked look.

"We nabbed it." Frank stated too happily for his own good.

"It was so exciting!" Tanner smiled.

Crow, however, did not share their happiness and hit them over their heads. "You idiots! Who said you should do this!?"

"But... Crow you're always..." Frank mumbled with sad expression.

"What if you get sent to an internment camp when you get caught during these kind of things!?" Crow questioned, angry at kids recklessnes.

"Internment camps?" Yuya asked.

Crow turned to him and nodded. "Yeah. You guys might not have heard it but, here, people are split between two types: Tops and Commons."

"Basicaly, Tops are the winners and Commons are the losers, with Tops living life in luxury whilst Commons wonder when their next meal will be." I guessed.

"That's right." Crow said.

"Jason, how did you know that?" Yuya asked.

"It isn't that hard to guess based on state of the streets, no offense Crow."

"None taken... Also, if you fight the system you get captured by Security and sent to camps." Crow touched one of his criminal markers.

"That's horrible..." Yuya said.

"It is..." Crow stated. "Despite that, we still have to live..."

"You're from before!" Tanner interrupted, motioning towards Yuya and Serena. "But your clothes are different."

"Hey!" Crow glared at them. "Are you even listening me? I'm-"

"Weren't you at restaurant earlier?" Tanner questioned.

"Yuya and Serena were?" Crow echoed.

"It must be Yuzu!" Serena exclaimed.

Yuya nodded. "Yeah. And that other guys is Yugo."

"Where was this?" Serena got up from her chair, startling two boys.

"Hey, what's going on?" Crow asked, standing in front of two boys defensively.

"Our comrades are in this City." I stated in relaxed tone leaning in my chair.

"Security had eyes on you guys..." He pointed towards me. "You expecialy. If you get caught its straight to camps."

Yuya gave him the 'look' and he sighed in defeat. "Fine... I'll look for those friends fo yours. You 4 just wait here."

"Thanks." I said to him. "You won't miss them. They look exactly like Yuya and Serena, only different clothes and hair."

"I got it." He headed towards the door and walked out.

I noticed that Amanda was whispering something to Frank and Tanner.

"Oh my!" Tanner exclaimed. "You're that awesome Duelist who beated that giant snake with Hero cards!"

"That's me." I nodded with a smile at his enthusiasam.

"Can we see your cool cards? Pleaseee!" They practicaly begged and I sighed at their puppy eyes. I just couldn't refuse.

"Of course." I took out my Deck and handed it to them. "Be careful."

"Alright!" In a huff they went to the couch, examining my cards.

Later

Kids explained us all about Riding Duels. I knew that of course because I watched 5DS at least 5 times and Arc V, but for sake of the story I faked interest.

"So you guys play CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLE!" I said with enthusiasam. "That's so cool! I want to try!"

"Settle down, Jason." Yuya sweatdroped at my behaviour.

"Well Crow-sama does have spare D-Wheel." Tanner said with a small chuckle. "He might let you drive it."

"Dueling in speed, huh?" Sawatari smirked. "That sure sounds exilarating."

"Riding Duels were sign of freedom, we used to to outwit Tops." Frank explained." "But everytime Commons Dueled on highway Security were after them. And if you get arrested..."

"You'll be arrested on the spot and sent to detention facility." Tanner finished.

"They won't even hold a trial?" Sawatari noted with crossed arms.

"Jason." Yuya turned to me. "You said that Riding Duel was a type of Dueling in the past, right?"

"Yes." I noted. "Same thing actually. When some accident happened, society was divided by Tops and Commons and at that time Riding Duel became extreamly popular."

"What kind of accident?" Sawatari questioned.

"Zero Reverse." I simply stated. "Ener D project with huge amount of energy malfunctioned, causing a huge disaster to the City. It was then split to two districts: City and Satellite. People of Satellite struggeled to survive, while Tops in City didn't care about them."

"That's simillar as with us." Frank exclaimed and Tanner nodded.

"But one person changed all of that." I had a sad smile. "He pointed peoples hearts in right direction and soon it was like everyone was Top. Maybe that will also happen here..."

"We can only hope." Frank said.

"So what was this person like?" Tanner asked and just as I was about to answer...

"I am too interested in that persons story." Crow walked in carrying two bags.

"Hi Crow." I greeted him.

"Like Frank and Tanner told you, Riding Duels WERE a sign of freedom." He placed two bags on the table and began emting its content. "But those Tops bastards also stole them from us!"

"Stole?" Sawatari wondered. "Then, does that mean the Commons can't do them anymore?"

"We're forced to." Crow's expression hardened. "As exhibitions to entertain the Tops, that is."

"Exhibitions?"

"If a chase begins on the highways, the roads turn into exclusive Dueling Lanes." Crow answered Yuya's question. "Television cameras even show up to broadcast what's going on. Even though Riding Duels began as a way to outwit the Tops, they're just entertainment to them now. If you guys don't want to end up in same predicament, I siggest that you lay low for time being."

He turned to Serena, who was sitting on the couch. "Same goes for you."

She slowly rose up. "Security is all over the City, eh? So you returned with tails between your legs?"

"What did you say?" Crow growled at her statment.

You don't have any news about Yuzu?" She questioned.

"Serena, Crow done so much for us-"

"All efforts are meaningless if there are not results in the end." Serena interruped Yuya. She headed towards the door and opened them only to be slammed by me. I blocked her path, hoping that she will listen to what I have to say.

"Get out of my way." She demandex.

"No." I firmly said. "There is now way that I'm going to let you go outside and get captured by Security for you stubborness.

"Stuborness?" She growled. "I want to find Yuzu and rest of the Lancers for that matter!"

"During our Duel you kept saying that you're prideful Soldier from Academia?" I glared at her. "What Soldier acts rashly and charges to unknown without any plan?"

"I do have a plan..."

"What is it?" I pressed. "Huh? Just blindly wandering around City hoping to find Yuzu which you certaintly won't be able to do, because Yuzu is also hiding from Security and there is no way that she will be out at this hour."

She fell silent and I continued. "Whether you think otherwise or not, we Lancers are a team, and a team needs to stick together, members can't just go off and do whatever they want!"

"And what are you doing? Sitting around and accomplishing nothing?" Selena argued.

"I'm honoring Crow's decision!" I pointed towards 5DS man who watched situation with interest. "He risked his and safety of kids that he's taking care of in order to help us. What if you go out now and Security follows you. We, Crow and kids would be all sent to the camps because of your reckless behaviour."

"You can't act on your own like that." I pointed towards my tomato haired friend. "Yuya is suffering the most from being seperated from Yuzu and he is not acting rash. Hell, guy misses her so much that he cried himself to sleep ever since she dissapeared."

Crow, Serena and Sawatari looked at Yuya in disbelief who got red from emberassment.

"He's lying!" He defended.

"Right..." Sawatari chuckled.

"Serena... You should realise that your actions have consequences. During our battle with Security, we would be sent to camps if Crow didn't intervene just because you chose to stay and fight and in danger all of us." I told her.

"What?!" She angrily exclaimed. "You really thought that I would ran away from a fight?! I would have beat all of those weakling if if you didn't suggest that we ran away like cowards!"

"Reira was a scared child on batlefield!" I glared at her. "You should think about his safety! We didn't have any other choice, BUT to retreat!"

"I could've defeated all of those Security."

"Sure you could..." I agreed with her. She was quite skilled and against Security she would have no problems at all, but... "What if you defeated all of them and realised that we were send to camps, or even worse..."

"I..." She was at loss of her words.

"So what are you suggesting?" She asked, dipleased at knowing my answer.

"We should keep low at Crow's place for couple days. Then we will all head out and try to find rest of our comrades." I waleked towards her.

"Fine..." She sighed. "We will keep low for a while. But in 3 day max, we will get going."

"That's all that I ask." I had a relived expression on my face. "Also, apologize to Crow for being rude earlier."

"No, I.." She wanted to protest, but I gave her that usual 'Yusei' look.

"Crow..." She looked at him, trying to find right words. "I'm... Sorry..."

"Apology accepted." Crow smiled.

"Now let's go!" I regained my cheerful attitude. "I want to play CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!"

"Before that..." Sawatari got up from his chair and pointed at me. "I want a rematch!"

"Huh?"

"What's this all of the sudden?" Yuya said suprised.

"I'm going to prove to you that I'm superior to you!" He got an arrogant smirk on his face.

"But... I want to play CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES with Crow." I wined.

"It's a D-Wheel." Crow corrected me.

"Oh I see..." He brushed his fingers through his hair. "Could it be that great Yuki Jason is afraid of me? Well it shouldn't be suprising after all. I am Super Ultra..."

"You're going down!" I interrupted him, straping Duel Disk on my arm.

"Oi." Yuya got a worried look on his face. "Are you sure that you can do this. Security might catch you!"

"It's okay. Nobody is around this area at this hour, so you should be fine." Crow reasured us and we nodded, before heading out.

Outside Crows place.

We were standing backyard ready to Duel with Yuya, Serena, Crow and three kids eagerly waiting.

"I can't wait to see those Heroes!" Tanner happily exclaimed.

"Time to show you power of my new Deck." He said inserting his Deck in his Duel Disk.

"Get your game on!"

~Field Spell, Cross Over!~

A sphere above us bursted and Action Cards were scattered around us as blue, floating platforms appeared.

"DUEL!"

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Sawatari: 4000 LP x5

"I shall start." I placed a card on my Duel Disk. "Coem forth: Elemental Hero Stratos!" With a blew of wind Stratos appeared.

ATK: 1800 / DEF: 300

(A/N: Skullacrobat Joker is at 3 at we can't get a f*cking Stratos back?! Shame on you Konami. Shame on you. Anyways, without further adu, enjoj your grammatical incorect fanfiction.)

"With his effect, I'm allowed to add one Hero Monster from my Deck." I showed him my desired card which was Honesty Neos. "And with a facedown, I end my turn."

"Solid move..." Crow noted.

"It's a real Hero! A real Hero! Soo cool!" Kids cheered. "Beat him!"

"Oi!" Sawatari seemed offended. "I didn't even begin my turn and you're cheering for him?!"

"Yes!" Kids answered back in all honesty.

"Great..." He sweatdroped.

"Don't feel bad." I reached towards my button on my Duel Disk. "I am Flawless after all."

"Don't!" He pleaded, but I still pressed the button.

~Absolutely Flawless~

"You really are a piece of work." He had annoyed expression on his face. "And your taste in music is lame."

"Then how about this?" I pressed button again and a nice beat came out of it as I began rapping. Arc V Abridged Style:

"Freestyle time!" I pumped my fist.

Yuya deapaned "Oh please tell me that he isn't going to rap... AGAIN!"

"Playing some Card Games Cuz' I'm going to win today,

Cuz' Shingo Sawatari standing in my way,

He is all bark, no bite, man he is such a drag.

Can't even Duel his way out of a paper bag.

"Okay even I have to admit - that was actually good." Crow said, impressed at my flawless rapping.

"He really likes to rap." Yuya pointed out.

"That idiot!" Serena seemed offended. "I can't belive that I lost to that guy!"

"That was so cool!" Amanda exclaimed and I looked at Sawatari who was upset.

"So how did you like my rapping." I rubed back of my head sheepishly.

Jason: 4000 LP x4

Sawatari: 4000 LP x6

"You're going to pay for that!" He hissed as he drew his card.

"Excellent." He smirked. "I use the Scale 1 Abyss Actor Devil Heel and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor Funky Comedianto set the Pendulum Scale!" A rainbow coloured Pendulum was written on his Duel Blade and two blue columns appeared on each of Sawatari's side's with numbers 1 and 8 below them respectively.

"Now I can Summon Monsters between Level 2-7 at the same time." He stated proudly.

"What the-?" Crow and kids looked in amazement.

"Abyss Actors?" Yuya thought aloud. "When did he get those?"

"Come forth! My Monsters!" Three blue beams shooted out of Pendulum portal.

"Abyss Actor Wild Hope! Abyss Actor Sassy Rokie! And our main showman for this Duel: Abyss Actor Superstar!" He proudly declared as his new Monsters appeared behind him

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1000

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1800

"Wow..." Kids were at loss of their words.

"Summoning multiple high-level Monsters at same time..." Crow just stated at the Duel.

"That's the power of Pendulum Summon." Yuya said.

Crow turned to him. "Pendulum Summon?"

"Its when you Summon a Monster using 2 Pendulum Cards that are placed in a Pendulum Zone. Then you can Summon Monsters who's Levels are between Pendulum Scale of those Pendulum Monsters without tributing." Yuya explained

"So that's it..." Crow said in a low tone, still shocked at unusual Summoning Method.

"New Deck, huh?" I noted.

"Hmph... True Duelist use more than one Deck." He stated and I had to agree with him. Back home I had at least 20 Decks ready to go.

"Abyss Actor Superstar Effect activates!" He taped his Duel Screen and a card shooted out of his as he showed it to me. "Once per turn I can add one Abyss Script Spell Card from my Deck to my Hand, however it is destroyed during the End Phase of this turn."

"And I think that I'll play it right now! Go Abyss Scrpit- Opening Ceremony! For every face up Abyss Actor I control in Attack Position, my Life Points increase by 500." He smirked as yellow aura enveloped him, increasing his Life Points to 5500.

"Abyss Actor Devil Heel Pendulum Effect!" Sassy Rokie turned into particles. "By sending one of my Abyss Actor Monster to my Extra Deck, face up, one Monster you control losses attack equal to Monster that left the field."

Stratos screamed as his Attack Points decreased.

ATK: 1800-100 / DEF: 300

"Well that wasen't nice." I muttered at seeing my Monster weakens that way. I jumped on one of the platforms a grabes an Action Card.

"It get's better!" He pointed towards his Funky Comedian. "With Funky Comedian I can send my Wild Hope to Extra Deck and my Superstar will gain his Attack Points." Just like Sassy Rokie, Wild Hope turned into particles, granting Superstar it's strength.

ATK: 2500-4100 / DEF: 1800

"If this connects..." Yuya hardend his gaze at situation at hand.

"Don't feel bad." He defined an arrogant smirk. "You lost to the best after all." He pointed towards my weaker Monster. "Now Superstar! Attack Stratos and end this." His Monster proceeded to land a kick on my Hero.

"Trap Activate!" My facedown card showed itself. "Hero Switch! It activates only when you Attack my Hero Monster." Stratos turned into green beam and returned to my hand. "That Hero Monster is returned to my Hand and I can replace it with a Monster that Level is equal or lower to Monster returned." I placed another card on my Duel Blade. "I Summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab in Defense Mode." An insect Soacian appeared.

ATK: 500 / DEF: 500

"Fine!" Sawatari yelled. "I Attack your Flare Scarab!"

"No, no you don't. Action Spell: Avoid! Your attack is negated!" Scarab ducked Superstars Attack.

"Action Cards?" Crow questioned Yuya.

"They are cards used In Action Duel. Both Duelists can pick them up at any time to further their strategy." Yuya told him.

"I see..."

"Tch..." He grunted. "I will end my turn by placing one facedown. Now Due to Superstar's effect, my Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony is destroyed."

"That was a close one." Serena sighed, relived.

"Don't worry." Amanda smiled at indigo haired girl. "I don't think that your boyfriend would lose such easily."

"It's not like that!" Serena defended, although she did blush a little. "He would make me look bad if he lost to a Duelist of Sawatari's calibre in first move!"

"Yo, Yuya." Crow whispered in tomato's ear. "Are Jason and Serena an 'item'?"

"Now that you mention it..." Yuya was deep in thoughts. "They really do seem close..."

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Sawatari: 5500 LP x0

"I almost lost in FTK and against Sawatari of all people..." I wiped sweat from my forhead. "Despite being a laughing stock, he has skills."

"I draw!" I looked through my hand and immediately grabbed a card "I play Spacian-Neo Draw! Now I discard my Necroshade." I placed him in Graveyard Slot "And Draw 2 cards from my Deck."

"Due to Necroshade's ability I can Summon a High Level Elemental Hero without any sacrifice!" I showed him a card that I just drew. "Come forth! Elemental Hero Neos!" White beam hit ground in front of us as Neos appeared.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"It Neos!" Tanner happily said.

"So cool!"

"And I have something even cooler." I inserted a card in my Duel Disk "I play H-Heated Hear which will increase Neos Attack Points by 500."

ATK: 2500-3000 / DEF: 2000

"I change Flare Scarab to Attack Mode and thanks to his Special Ability, he gains 400 Attack Points for every Spell and Trap you control. Since Pendulum Cards are treated as Spell Cards, he gains 800 and 400 more for your Reversed Card." He got surrounded by little sparks of fire.

ATK: 500-1700 / DEF: 500

"Go Neos! Destroy his Superstar! WRATH OF NEOS!" Neos leaped towards Superstar.

"I got you now! Trap Activate: Abyss Actor Reinforcment!" Card showed image of Superstar with Wild Hope ghostly figure in background. "Now by sending one Abyss Actor from my Deck to my Extra Deck face up; One of my battling Abyss Actor Monsters gains Attack equal to half Original Attack of Monster I choose to send to Extra Deck." He picked up a card from his Deck and placed it in Extra Deck compartment. "I choose my 3000 Dvil Heel."

Ghostly image of Devil Heel appeared behind Superstar increasing its Attack Strenght by 1500 while Scarab's strength reduced to 1300 with one less Trap Card on the Field.

ATK: 2500-4000 / DEF: 1800

ATK: 1700-1300 / DEF: 500

"Your Neos is done!" He let out.

"Noo!" Kids covered their eyes in fear.

"Don't think so! Honesty Neos effect activates!" I held up a card as Spirit of Honesty Neos got absorbed in original. "When my Hero Monster battles, it against 2500 Attack until end of this turn."

ATK: 3000-5500 / DEF: 2000

"What?!" Bingo had a comical face as his Ace got destroyed, reducing his Life Points to base - 4000

"And now I Attack with Scarab..."

My next words were interrupted by Sawatari. "Action Card Avoid! Attack of your Scarab is negated."

"Eh... It wouldn't be fun if you got lost just yet." I shrugged. "I place a takedown and end it with that. At this moment Heated Heart and Honesty's effect ends, returning Neos Attack Points to normal."

Jason: 4000 LP x1

Sawatari: 4000 LP x1

"I draw!" Upon seeing the drawn card he begs laughing. "With this, my victory is guaranteed. Bit first I shall Pendulum Summon! Return to me my Monsters!"

This time 4 beams shooted out of the Pendulum portal.

"Abyss Actor Wild Hope! Abyss Actor Sassy Rokie! Abyss Actor Devil Heel and once again main showman for this Duel: Abyss Actor Superstar!" All previous 'cast with a new addition appeared behind Sawatari.

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1000

ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1800

"When Devil Heel is Normal or Special Summomed, one of your Monsters losses 1000 Attack Points for every Abyss Actor Monster I control." He pointed at my Ace I have 4: which means that your Neos losses 4000 Attack Points."

Neos fell to one knee and got surrounded by purple aura as his strength deminished.

ATK: 2500-0000 / DEF: 2000

"Why are you so mean?!" Amanda told him.

"My God, I'm just playing the game." Sawatari sweatdroped at kids angry faces.

"There is no use in using my Monsters ability to reduce Scarab's Attack Points, but..."

"Like before I use Devil Heel Pendulum effect to send Wild Hope back to Extra Deck and increase Superstars Attack by his."

ATK: 2500-4100 / DEF: 1800

"Looks like Jason is in trouble here." Crow noted.

"Battle!" He yelled out. "Superstar will get revenge on Neos! Attack!" He jumped to grab and Action Card and smirked at what he got.

"If this connects its over." Serena hardened her gaze.

"Trap Activate!" I declared "Alchemy Circle! All my Monsters Attack is reduced to 0 and I don't take any Battle Damage from Attacks involving those said Monsters."

ATK: 2500-0000 / DEF: 2000-0000

ATK: 1300-0000 / DEF: 500-0000

"Tch..." Sawatari was displeased at this new set-back. Superstar destroyed Neos with ease and got its 'revenge'.

"I Attack Scarab with Sassy Rookie." His next Monster proceeded to destroy my Insect-like Monster and was successful in doing so.

I drew 2 cards. "With Alchemy Circle Effect- I draw 2 cards: One for every Monster that's Attack got reduced to 0 and was destoryed this turn."

"Action Spell! Extreme Sword!" Upon seeing Devil Heel get stronger by 500 points, I made a run for my own Action Card. I jumped on blue platform and found one.

ATK: 3000-3500 / DEF: 2000

"Devil Heel! Attack him directly!" His fiendish creature launched his Attack which connected, reducing my Life Points to mere 500.

"Damit!" I grunted in pain as his Monsters Attack sent me flying.

"This doesn't look good." Yuya said, worried.

"I play Damage Draw! Since I received more than 2000 Damage , I draw 2 cards."

"So you survive this turn, but you won't be so lucky next one." He placed a face down and ended his turn. "Devil Heels Pendulum Effect ends and Superstars Attack is reduced to Normal."

ATK: 4000-2500 / DEF: 1800

Jason: 500 LP x6

Sawatari: 4000 LP x0

"That was a close one, but it's time to finish this." I inserted a card in my Spell and Trap Car zone. "I play Mystical Space Typhoo, which will destroy your facedown"

"Great..." Sawatari mumbled at seeing his card, that could turn this Duel around, destroyed like that.

Cue Judai Theme.

"I play Hero Lives! By paying Half of my Life Points I can Special Summon one Level 4 or Lower Hero Monster from my Deck." I taped a screen on my Duel Disk and card ejected from it. "I Summon Elemental Hero Blazeman!" My Life got reduced to 250 and in a small fire hurricane a fire Warrior stood before me."

ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1800

"When he is Summome I can add a Polymerization from my Deck to my Hand." I showed him my card which made Crow more confused than before."

"Next I will re-Summon my Stratos!"

ATK: 1800 / DEF: 300

"And with his Effect I can add Elemental Hero Sparkman from my Deck to my Hand." I smirked before continuing. "Now here it is Sawatari! True power of my Elemental Hero Deck."

"I play Polymerization! I fuse Stratos and Sparkamn!" Hero of Wind and Light swirlednin a Fusion Vortex and from it came a new Monster wearing yellow, black and green uniform with black cape.

"Fusion Summon! Come Forth ! Elemental Hero Great Tornado!"

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2200

"Fusion Summon?" Crow turned to Yuya, who explained everything to Orange haired male.

"When Great Tornado I Summoned all your Monsters Attack and Defense is reduced to 0." Wind Attributed Hero made a few small tornados that hit Sawatari's Superstar and Devil Heel.

ATK: 2500-1200 / DEF: 1800-900

ATK: 3000-1500 / DEF: 2000-1000

"No way." Sawatari looked in disbelief.

"They got weaker!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Next up I activate Miracle Fusion!" My Graveyard shone and Stratos and Sparkman showed up behind me. "I can perform a Fusion Summon of Elemental Hero Fusion Monster by banishing necessary Materials from my Graveyard." Once again, Heroes began swirling in a Fusion Vortex.

"I Summon Elemental Hero The Shining!" A Monster in bright white armor with gold outlines around it appeared next Great Tornado.

ATK: 2600-3200 / DEF: 2100

"For every banished Elemental Hero, The Shining Attack increases by 300." I showed him two cards. "With Stratos and Sparkman it's 600."

"I thought that you said that Fusion Summon can only be performed by Polymerization." Crow again asked the tomato. "What's this Miracle Fusion thing?"

"For a certain archetypes there is a specific Fusion Card." Serena joined the conversation. "Miracle Fusion is card made specifically for Elemental Heroes."

"And last but not least! I play Miracle Contact! From my Hand, Deck and/or Graveyard I shuffle Materials needed for Neos Fusion Monster back to my Deck and perform a Fusion Summon!"

"To the Deck?!" Crow seemed completely confused now, earning a few chuckles from Yuya and a small smile form Serena.

I held up my Hand. "Neos, Flare Scarab! Contact Fusion!" Both of them nodded and jumped in galaxy vortex that appeared high in the sky. After second or two Flare Neos emerged.

"Well, I'm lost again..." Crow sweatdroped at all new Summoning Methods.

"Meet Elemental Hero Flare Neos." I introduction. "And for every Spell and Trap on the Field, he gains 400 Attack Points!"

ATK: 2500-3300 / DEF: 2000

"Wow." Kids look in shock and amazment at little 'army' of Heroes I assembled. Sawatari, now visibly nervous jumped in a platform I hope for searching an Action Card.

"Great Tornado! Attack his Superstar!" Wind Hero blasted a huge tornado towards Carnvial Monster and destroyed him dealing Bingo 1550 Damage.

"Now Shining! Card on and destroy his Devil Heel!" Shining floated in the air and let out a bright shine that enveloped Devil Heel.

"Not gonna happen!" Sawatari yelled from one of the platforms. "Action Spell: Miracle! With this Devil Heel is not destroyed by Shining's Attack and battle Damage is cut in half." Barrier protected Sawatari's Monster, but still got his Life Points reduced to 1600.

"Ha!" I jumped from one of the platforms to look at banana peel yoith. "I still have 3300 Attack from Flare Neos!" Flare Neos charged a fire ball in his hand and went towards fiendish Monster.

Sawatari jumped a few platforms and grabbed another Action Card. "Double Attack activate! With this, my Devil Heels Attack Power is doubled!"

ATK: 1500-3000 / DEF: 1000

"So he will survive this turn?" Serena noted.

"Aww.." Tanned pounted, unhappy. "And just when he had him."

"I'm sorry to tell you, but I will take only measly 300 Points of Damage which won't be enough to beat me." Sawatari said in a relaxed tone, but got nervous when he saw my smirk.

"Is that so?" I grabbed one of my two remaining cards.

"What?!"

"Quick-play Spell: Battle Fusion!" I declared as Sawatari widened his eyes in shock. "Now my Fusion Monster, which is Flare Neos gains Attack equal to Monster it battles!" Neos got env

ATK: 3300-6600 / DEF: 2000

"6600?!" Sawatari took a step back as Flare Neos did his usual Burns Rush attack that destroyed Devil Heel the moment it connected. Huge explosion occurred and Sawatari was sent flying from the platform he was standing on back to the floor.

Jason: 500 LP x1

Sawatari: 0000 LP x0

Judai Theme ends

"Gotcha!" I did Judai's pose. "Thank God I'm Flawless!"

~Absolutely Flawless~

"Enough with Flawless already!" Sawatari groaned in pain.

~Absolutely Flawless~

"STOP!"

"That was a nice Duel." Sawatari said, surprising me a little at how humble he was. "But don't you think that you're better than me! I will defeat you next time for sure!"

"And there it was." I thought.

"Sure." I dismissively replied as we all walked back into the house.

"So tell me..." Crow took a bite from his chicken before continuing. "You said earlier that some guy named Yusei fixed corrupted society that was as bad as this one. Can you tell me more about him?"

"I too want to know!" Tanner said.

"He seemed as a cool guy." Frank added taking a sip from his soda.

"Okay." I nodded getting everyone's attention.

"City was one, where everyone was equal, but one project called Ener D malfunctioned."

"Ener- D?" Crow wondered aloud.

"It's a generator that provides endless power supply." I explained. "At first, energy was meant to help everyone in the City and it was even use to revultionise Dueling by creating D-Wheel and using Ener-D to power them up, but..."

"Something bad happend?" Yuya speculated.

"Project malfunctioned. A huge explosion occurred and numerous people lost their life: as a result City was split into two parts: Regular City - where Tops lived and Satellite - An Island where Commons lived."

"And this Yusei guy was a Common?" Asked Sawatari, interested in my story.

"His parents were from Tops and his father was main researcher on Ener-D project. In desperate attempt to save his son he placed him in capsule and send him to Satellite discrit where he was raised in a orphange."

"That's sad." Yuya muttered as everyone, Serena included listened to the story.

"It is." I nodded. "He didn't have a easy life, but with two friends he met at orphanage..." I scratched my head, faking that I forgot name's of Yusei's friends. I just couldn't say that their names were Jack and Crow because they might suspect something and it isn't time to reveal whole truth about Yusei yet.

"Oi!" Sawatari crossed his hands. "You forgot their names, huh?"

"Well one was a good friend so..." I pointed towards Crow. "For sake of the story I will call him Crow."

"And other was bad friend..." I put my hand on my chin and did my best thinking pose.

"Jack." Crow said, visibly upset. "Best name for a lously friend is Jack."

Kids gave him sad looks, while Yuya, Serena and Sawatari looked at him confused.

"Jack it is." I continued. "Jack and Crow never liked eachother, but through Yusei they formed an irreplacable bond and became best friends."

"Huh.." Crow had a puzzled look as I continued.

"You see to have a D-Wheel back then was really rare, so Yusei scraped anything that he could find and build his own D-Wheel. That D-Wheel alongside Yusei's Ace Card Stardust Dragon, gave people of Satellite hope that thing will indeed get better, but everything changed when Jack did something terrible."

"What did he do? Amanda asked.

"He got an offer from the Tops that he could be their King, only on one condition: To steal Yusei's Stardust Dragon and his D-Wheel."

"No way..." Yuya muttered.

"Yusei, enraged that his best friend would betray him like that, build a new D-Wheel and got s permission to enter Fortune Cup - a Special Tournament that was organised every year to see who will become new King. He rose through the Tournament and defeated Jack and he became new Dueling King."

"So did Tops and Commons become equal?" Crow asked.

"Not yet. Main goal of the Tournament was to gather special group of people called Signers that would eventually have to save City and Satellite by Dueling their enemies - Dark Signers."

"And Yusei, Jack and Crow were this special group of people?" Serena nonchantly asked me.

"Mhm..." I nodded. "Fight was long and hard and with help of Crown and Jack alongside other 2 Signers they were able to defeat enemy and save City and Satellite. After fight was over bridge was build to connect both parts if the City and eventually everyone was Tops. Through next 2 years new dangers appeared in the City and Yusei, Jack and Crow defeat them all and created brighter future for everyone."

"Wow..." Kids stared at me amazed.

"That Yusei guy could really help us out if he was here now." Crow said as he got up from the table.

"You have no idea..." I thought.

We cleaned up and hanged out a little more, kids went to sleep and Crow walked into the room.

"Guys I have bad news." Crow began saying, while scratching his head in embarrassment. "We have to free rooms so your going to have to share."

"It's not a big deal." Yuya patted my shoulder. "Jason and I will share."

"That's right." I nodded as we all got up fro the couch.

"Then that leaves me with..." Sawatari turned his gaze towards Serena and looked at her with lust in his eyes.

After seeing him act that way Serena became disgusted and grabed my hand. "Crow where is our room?"

"Second door to the right." Crow pointed behind him, shock evident on his face.

"Good." She looked at my red face. "You're sleeping with me. Goodnight everyone."

"W-wait Serena!" I pleaded but she kept draging me towards the room with everyone having shocked expressions on their faces.

"Lucky bastard." Sawatari wined

In our room.

We both entered the room and Serena immediately closed doors behind us. Room was simple for the Slums. It had a bed, nightstand and a closet. You really didn't need anything more really.

"You know Serena..." I roated my fingers nervously. "I can sleep on the couch so you can have room for yourself. I really don't mind." I grabbed a nob on the door, but she stopped me.

"No. She looked at me and went towards the bed. "You already slept on the couch when Akaba Reiji sent you to keep and eye on me and I won't let that happen again. There is enough room on this bed for both of us"

She took off her Slifer Jacket revealing a black vest that is half unzipped over a white shirt. Her two...

"Calm down Jason." I clenched my chest and took a few deep breaths to get rid of this unusual feeling that I've been having. "Don't do anything stupid and..."

"Why are you standing there like that?" She's snapped at me. "Don't be a baby! Sleep with me!"

"Oh Dear God!" I looked down in embarrassment at the way she said that. Sleep with me?! Who says something like that?!

"I'm sorry." She looked away in shame. "I didn't know that I interrupted your prayers."

"Dafuq? She actually thought that I was praying?" I sweatdroped and so did all my Extra Deck which contains 100 cards.

"No, no." I waved my hands dismissivly and slowly walked towards the bed.

"Can I ask you something?" I removed my jacket and wore a simple black T-shirt. I placed my Deck and Duel Disk on table and looked at her.

"Sure." She answered, removing her yellow ribbon, revealing a beutiful long indigo hair.

"Focus dammit!" I thought frustrated at the situation I'm in.

I gulped hard. Here I was going to reveal biggest mystery of Arc V. Besides Yuzu's magical Paper Fan. And if Zarc is really reincarnation of Supreme King from GX. Obviously he is not because real Supreme King wants to tear him to shreds, but it always bothered me.

"What's your relationship with Yuri?" I asked her hesitantly. I wanted to know this for a long time. Were they friends, acquaintances, or... Something more...

"What's this all of the sudden?" She blinked few times, seemingly taken aback by my unusual question.

"I'm just curious..." I rubbed back of my head sheepishly. "Yuya has Yuzu, Yugo has Rin and Yuto has Kurosaki's sister Ruri. I just wondered if... You had simillar relationship with him."

"I assure you, nothing like that happened." She said in a monotone voice.

"Thank God!"

"What was that?"

"N-nothing."

She was suspicious, but decided to shake it off.

"Akaba Leo introduced us when we were kids. We met in person twice, the other time being when you Dueled him. After our first meeting I just heared rumours about him being ruthless with both enemies and comrades."

"I see." I simply answered while I was bouncing up and down inside.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!"

"Now come on. We have to get some sleep." She layed on left side of the best and I slowly got up on the other side.

"She smells nice... Easy Jason, control yourself."

After few more seconds I quickly fell asleep, exhausted about today's day.

Next Morning

Birds singing could be heared below our window as I slowly opened my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus my vision which was still pretty blurry.

"Don't be, don't be..." I felt something soft on me and looked down only to find Serena, still asleep, laying on my chest. I tried to get out of it, but she wouldn't let me go. Insted she cuddled even more.

"Serena..." I said in a soft tone.

"I can't believe that I'm going to say this to a hot girl..."

"Not to be rude or anything, but get off of me!"

Serena opened her eyes and blinked a few times to readjust at bright sunlight that came through bedroom window. She looked up and saw me laying there with uncomfortable look on my face.

"Good Morning."

"Aaarghh!" She screamed at my greeting, noticabely blushing and pushed me out of the bed.

"Ow!" I winced in pain before glaring at her. "What was that for?!"

"Why were you hugging me?!" She glared back.

"I didn't!" I defended. "I woke up 2 minutes before you and saw you clinging to me like monkey to a banana!"

"Are you calling me a monkey?!" She seemed offended.

"Unbelievable..." I muttered at her lack of social skills. "That was a metaphor. The point is you were hugging me not other way around!" I pointed at her accusingly.

"Don't try to blame this on me!" She yelled. "I was sleeping! How could have I do anything?" She clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Besides if it bothered you so much you would have pushed me to my side of the bed."

I got up from the floor. "I was trying to, but you wouldn't let me. You were griping me tighter and tighter. It's a wonder that I don't have any bruises left."

Suddenly a knock on the door could be heared and Crow walked in and greeted us with a smile. "Good morning. Breakfast is ready. I hope that you're hungry."

Serena shot me a look, took her ribbon and jacket and walked past Crow without saying a word.

"What was that about?" Crow asked me.

"Nothing." I simply answered as I made my bed. "Gold morning Crow. I'll be there after I make my bed."

Orange haired youth nodded and exited the room.

We sat around table and began eating or breakfast in leave as a knock on front door could be heated and Shinji walked in carrying a grocery bag.

"I bought things you asked for" He looked at Yuya, Serena and I. "Oh." He had somewhat surprised look on his face. "You guys are still here?"

"You are..."

"This is my friend Shinji." Crow answered to confused Yuya.

"Thank for all that before." Tomato told him.

"You guys are on wanted list, right." He placed a grocery bag on the table. "Don't get kids involved, got it?"

"That would be last thing that we want to do." I spoke up. "Just for another day or two and we will leave."

"Shinji! You're here!" Amanda happily ran up to purple haired man.

"Shinji!" Frank and Tanned followed up with Yuya and I smiling.

"I have treats for you." He emptied his grocery bag which contained numerous candy.

"Wow..." Kids stared in awe. "How did you get this?

"Did you steal them?

"Nice."

"I-Idiots!" Shinji snapped. "I got this at a bargain!"

"W-what's with those faces?" He asked the nervously seeing their faces full of doubts "Come on! Eat up."

"You can have some too." He said to Reira, who timedly hid behind the doors. "Consider this a housewarming present from us Commons."

"I shall get going." He told us.

Crow rose up from his chair. "Thank you man."

"No problem" He looked at Yuya, Serena and me. "You should be careful. Security has their eyes peeled around entire City."

"Got it." I said to him. "Thank you one more time."

"It's my pleasure."

"Bye Shinji!" Kids exclaimed, muching down on the sweats

"You come to." Crow addressed Reira. "Hurry up before everything is gone. Just wash your hands first."

"I rose up from any chair and took my plate to the sink.

"Don't worry Reira." I reassured the girl. "You Don't have to be scared."

Even if she was hesitant, Reira slowly walked towards the sink to was her hands.

"You too." Crow said to three kids. "Go wash your hands."

"But we are already eating." Tanner complained with his mouth full.

"No complaints!" He told them in a firm tone. "Go wash your hands."

Even if they didn't want to they went to wash their hands. Through kitchen window I noticed a poster of Jack Atlas.

"Crow." I called out to him getting his attention And pointed towards the poster "Who is that?"

"Jack Atlas." Crow suddenly got a serious expression. "He is the current King of Neos Domino, who rose through the ranks as a Common." He clenched his fist. "But he's a traitor to us - Commoms."

"Why is that?" Asked Yuya.

"He had a chance to make everything better and everyone counted on him, but he sold himself to the Tops and forgot everything about us!"

After few moments of silence I spoke up. "Were you two friends?"

"Yes." He answered without emotion. "We also were on good bases until he sold himself to the Tops."

"I see..." I lowered my head with a sad look.

"Although I do womder why is Reira so timid?" Crow looked at Reira and the rest as they were washing their hands. "I mean, he's just a kid. It's alright for him to move around freely. If he makes a mistake, he just has to pay more attention in the future."

"I want to put... a smile back on his face" Yuya said. "No, not just Reira. I want to make entire world happy with smiles.

Crow smirked at his statment. "Hmph... Happiness is having a full stomach. You Don't get it at all."

"And so it begins..." I thought, seating on the table and just watching the situation with interest.

"Smiles are symbols of happiness!" Yuya pressed on.

"Will happiness fill your stomach?!" Crow asked young tomato.

"What are they arguing about." I looked to my left and saw Serena standing there with crossed arms.

"They are arguing which is better: smiles or food." I told her before both of us turn our heads, unwilling to talk to another because of a morning incident.

"If you're not smiling, it doesn't matter how much you eat. You can't say you're happy. That's just loneliness." Yuya told him.

"First you gotta fill your stomach! Smiling comes second!"

"Full stomach obviously isn't enough!"

"First you gotta fill your stomach! That's the priority!"

And in short: their conversation turned to a childish argument. Even kids thought that it was to childish to argue about which is better: food or smiles.

"Good morning." Sawatari finally woke up, stretching himself and was quite surprised at situation he saw

"Smiles!"

"Food!"

"Smiles!"

"Food!"

"Smiles!"

"Food!"

"Smiles!"

"Food!"

"Smiles!"

"Food!"

"Smiles!"

"Food!"

"Smiles!"

"Food!"

"The heck?" Sawatari watched in disbelief.

"Alright then!" Crow suddenly exclaimed. "We'll decide who's right in a Duel!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Yuya shot back. "I'll show you the entertainment Duel my dad perfected!"

We all went to the outside, Serena and Sawatari included and watched the Duel.

I mean I can't believe that Yuya said to man who was starving that smiles are more important than food. Instead of understanding other people, he presses his belief on them and that always bothered me about him.

Just as Yuya Pendulumed Summoned Odd-Eyes Silver Claw and Salutiger, Crownquickly brought out his Ace too.

Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower.

We heard a D-Wheel engine and Shinji stopped with a worried expression on his face.

"It's Security! Run! We're surrounded!"

"Surrounded?!" Yuya widens his eyes in shock.

"Were we followed?" Serena addressed Sawatari in a low tone, but I heared them.

Before I had chance to break their bones for their foolishness, more Security arrived. Some of them were on the roof and shooter nets towards Yuya and Crow, capturing them.

Shinji tried to escape on his D-Wheel, but to cars blocked his path And boxed them in. Sawatari and Serena were also captured as I got surrounded by at least 5 of Evil Security Mans.

Let me go!" Serena yelled, as the officer restrained her. "Release me this instant!

I saw Tsukiakge sneaking in and taking Reira away with him.

"R-Reira!" Yuya called out to small child, unaware that Tsukikage saved him.

"Don't you dare touch the children!" Crow growled as he was also restrained by Security, while Yuya desperately called out to Reira.

"Great..." I gritted my teeth and rose my hands to surrender. It didn't have any sense to fight back. Chances for our escape were slim, so without further resistance I just waited to be arrested and taken to Detention Facility.

Done. I wanted to upload this Chapter few days ago, but my phone kinda broke (and yes I uploaded this story from my phone). I'll try to update more often but with my job and all chores that I have, update schedule will have to remain at 7-8 days.

OC Cards:

Abyss Actor Reinforcment (Normal Trap)

When one of your Abyss Actor Monsters battles: You can send one Abyss Actor Monster from your Deck to your Extra Deck face up. Battling Abyss Actor gains Attack equal to half Original Attack of Monster that got send to Extra Deck until the end of this turn.

Next time is Detention Facility.

Added my original opening for Synchro Arc. Used Going my Way because it's my favorite 5DS openimg amd it seemed fitting to add it.

Question: Who do you want Enjoy Chojiro to face? Jason or Yuya?

"Don't forget to favorite, follow, review...

Until next...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Chapter 15 is here!

I Don't own Yugioh Arc V or anything related to it. I do own my OC Jason Yuki.

Response to your reviews:

neostardustdragon101: Glad you liked the Chapter. :)

Well I am making Sawatari becoming Chazz in some way. But he will still be arrogant jerk, but it will be tone down.

ThePsychoPath96:

1) Sure. Which refrences do you want him to make?

2) Read this Chapter and find out. :)

3) That's a huge plot twist and I don't want to reveal it. You have to wait and see.

4) Maybe. But he will probably end uo with regular version.

5) Vice Clear Deck is confirmed.

6) He will

Drago: Dimension Duels won't be added. Massive killing will occure in Syncjro Dimension and Jason will schold Professor for his idiotic plan

suppes1: Here it is. :)

EH-01: Yea. They litearly slept together.

VGBlackwing: Evil Heores yes, but Destiny Heroes are Edo's

Chronofang12: Chrow's and Yuya's argukent was stupid on so many levels.

0, 2 extra question and must questions are answered in this Chapter.

1) Serena will learn to have more fun because of Jason's Dueling. And her Duel will be shown.

3) Sergey's Duel will be included.

4) It will be heartbreaking. :(

5) I'm still deciding on Ryan's apperance. He will appear, but I'm debating about making him like Kiryu - pychopatic that wants to hurt Jason because he thinks that he abandoned him.

Bruno- Motivational coach that helps him out.

6) He might. Not spoiling it. :P It really depends on which Ryan will appear. Kiryu like or Bruno.

Guest: Something simillar to Eye of Oricalcom will be added.

Kamen rider w: They should, but I'm not going to rush it.

Envoy of Torrask: Glad you like it.

duskrider: Thanks.

ClyxicRyse: Something like that will be added. They will surly enter Jason's subconciois and see his inner struggle. Judai's scene was pretty emotional

Unknowedz: Okay.

Tatiana: Neos Knight will beused in Friendship Cup.

DeMoDusty: Honestly... I don't know. Keeping Yuri around didn't make any sense. Probably Zarc protected him so that his revival wouldn't be stopped.

[Play Yugioh 5DS Opening 5, Going my Way]

Run! The path of evolution that connects to the future

There lies a new legendary duel!

Cards from each Yugioh Generations were showed as Jason grabbed one. Green light occured and scene changed with Jason wearing a red helmet with dark visior, while riding a red D-Wheel on a open road. Yuya, Serena, Kurosaki, Gongenzaka, Sawatari rode their respective D-Wheels as well.

Scene changed to clear blue sky in the City as Lancers Ace Monsters were shown flying around.

The feelings of indecision, shake them all off

The possibilities are infinite, set them all free

The beginning is always dependent on you

Everyone is wandering about, pursue the light

All of the Lancers looked behind to find dosen Duel Chaser on their tails. Scene changed to show Roget with serious expression looking down of them, while several chess pieces were scattered around.

Jason speed up and placed four cards on his Duel Disk, which materilised and revealed Flame Wingman, Neos, Great Tormado and Winged Kuriboh respectivly.

Yuya followed with his Monsters: Timbreaker Magician, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion and Tunning Magician.

Yuzu and Serena running to each other and then Yuzu pulled her along in spin with a smile and their bracelets flash before the two have been revealed to have swapped clothes, Yuzu smiling and Serena looked at her confused.

Scene now showed all Lancers assembled in dymond formation.

It looks like you've lost sight of the fleeting dream

The bonds that connect us will definitely never lose

(Growing! Go my way!)

Jason with blank gold eyes lost in void of Darkness, kneeling on the ground as mirror images of Ryan, Serena and Yuzu were shown.

Scene showed Council of the City and high above them on the left side was Roget with his Securiy Officers. On Rigjt sie Akaba Keo was standign with Obelisk Force.

High above everyone stood Supreme King with his loyal soldiers - Duelists of Death looking down on everyome with murderous glare.

Yuri transitions the scene as he made a wide gesture as Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yugo, Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri posed.

Become the storm, dance

and tear the darkness apart

Even if you can't see the place you're struggling towards now

Start running, with those legs

There's nothing to be afraid of

On this path towards the future

Going my way! Cut open a path and go!

Jason rode his D-Wheel as Elemental Hero Shadowflame Neos appeared and flew high in the air, alongside Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.

Jason and Yuya were standing on the roof with serious expressions and their Ace Monsters flew past them.

Serena clasped her hands as her Ace- Cat Dancer appeared from Fusion Vortex and did a small dance, standing behind her mistress.

Yugo Summomed Clear Wing Synchro Dragon on his D-Wheel and immediately ordered it to Attack a gigantic Serepent that destroyed the City.

Shun followed up and Xyz Summons Raid Raptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon that attacked a fiedish dragon traped in a crystal.

Jack faced a man in black armor in front of medival castle. He placed a card on his Duel Blade and in a huge wave of fire - Scarlight Red Dragon Archfied appeared. He looked behind him as Crow smrked and Summomed Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower to fight the man together.

A red D-Wheel shooted out of ruined building and a man with glowing red mark on his right arm pulled up a handlebar and stood up from his D-Wheel to face Supreme King, while white dragon hovered above him.

This pulse of yours beats so violently as the engine goes full throttle

You head on forward aiming for your goal, just as you believe in your friends

You've fallen down once too many times, but you'll try again

The time has now come to pull yourself together

Jason with shcoked expression looked over devestated City.

Scene showed Serena and Yuzu back to back, clasping their hands as a Fusion Vortex apleared and their Ace Monsters came out of it.

Yuya rode his D-Wheel with jsi eyes glowing bright red, redy to perform his trademark Pendulum Summon.

Odd-Eyes Rebellion destroyed the streets with his scale of wrath, as Gongenzaka Summoned Susano-O.

You see a wild dream complete with an endless sky

There's no need to hesitate, now just go spread your wings and take off

(Growing! Go my way!)

Odd-Eyes Rebellion and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon fought eachother as their respective owners: Yuya and Yugo rode them while Jack watched the situation from his penthouse at Tops Area with emotionless look.

Be one with the wind, soar off right now

and go regain your courage

Let us overlay our dreams from that day long gone

Now take what you have, place them in your arms

There's nothing to be afraid of

On this path towards the future

Going My Way! Cut open a path and go!

Reiji pushed his glasses up and activated his Duel Disk in order to face shadowy creature with gold eyes in a destroyed Neo Domino City...

Jason and Yuya rode through the tunnel with Jason having Shadowflame Neos and Yuya having Odd-Eyes Rebellion as both their Monsters clashed creating sparks.

Scene changed and showed Yuya, Jason, Yuzu, Serena, Kurosaki and Yugo standing at the Duel Lane as confetti rained around Duel Stadium.

Chapter 15: Detention Facility

Let go of me you bastard!" Sawatari yelled, trying to get out of officers grip who was trying to throw him into a transport van.

"Shut up! Get in there!" Officer violently pushed him in the prison transporting van making him fall. To make things worse, he throwed Crow and Shinji on top of him after Sawatari tried to complain further.

"You three get in there as well." He pushed Yuya, Serena and me in van also, but fortunately not in the same manner as Shingo.

I inwardly sighed. Even if I tried to stop Serena she still would't listen. This is incredible, but I suppose that Detention Facility is a part of the story after all. How else would we show true meaning of Dueling to Chojiro. Still, she put everyone in danger for her own selfish desires to find strong Duelist.

"Crow!" Kids called out to their caretaker, but unfortunately officer stopped them.

"You guys!" Crow banged on a van's window. "Don't worry about me, and eat properly."

With those last parting words, van drove off as cries of Frank, Amanda and Tanned could be heared. I clenched both of my fist hard. With everything that I changed since I came to this World, kids safety isn't guranteed. I just hope that they will be alright. Window on van closed as Yuya continued desperately calling out to Reira.

"Relax." I told him. "I saw Tsukikage taking Reira before Security had a chance to caught him. He will be fine, don't worry."

"Thank God." He sighed in relief as he took a seat next to me.

"Tsukikage is the same guy that came from Different Dimension like you guys?" Crow asked me.

"That's right." I nodded before gaining a confused expression on my face. "But how did you know..."

He pointed towards Sawatari. "He wouldn't shut up about it, despite your warnings not to tell anything."

"Well I didn't want you to think that we're some kind of loonatics." I answered in emberassment.

"Well after seeing unusual Summoning Method you guys posses, it wasn't that hard to belive." Crow pointed out.

Sawatari suddenly got up from his seat with annoyed expression on his face and walked up to camera that was just above van's door.

"This is a mistaken arrest!" Sawatari yelled to the camera. "When my father hears about this you will all be done for!"

"Sit the fuck down or I swear to Osiris I will beat the living shit out of you, break you kneecaps and twist your neck until it snaps!"

At my threat Sawatari, as everyone in the van included gave me a shocked looks. Sawatari immediately sat down without any further resistance at murderous glare I sent his way.

I hardened my gaze at Sawatari and Serena, who both seemed uncomfortable. "How did they found us? After all, none of us roamed around, making big public commotion with our unusual Summoning Methods, right Serena, Sawatari?"

"Sawatari and I went out to look for Yuzu last night." Serena admitted almost immediately. "And during our search... We might have Dueled a few times in order to find strong Duelists."

"Really?" I asked her in disbelief. "After everything I said to you, you still went out and aimlessly searched for Yuzu?!"

"I'm truly sorry..." Serena had a guilty look on her face. "I should have listened to your words more carefully."

I sighed. "What's done is done. I just hope that nothing bad happens to the kids. Because if it does its on you and Banana head over there. As for us..." I smirked. "We will manage somehow."

"At least she apologized which is unusual for her." I thought.

"You should also apologize to Shinji and Crow." I told them. "They got involved without any reason at all."

"It's okay." Shinji smiled. "Like you said, at least we managed to avoid getting kids captured and that's most important here. Besides, Security tends to capture Commons like this for no reason at all, so it was bound to happen."

"I just hope that they don't resort to stealing food again..." Crow looked down with a sad expression.

"Don't worry." I looked at Shinji with a sly smile. "They will bargin for food like Shinji did, right?"

"I actually bargined for food!" He defended in a comical manner promting a laugh from Crow. "I did! I didn't steal anything!"

"Besides. My bag full of food is still at your place, Crow." I told him. "That should keep them good for at least a week."

"Thank you one more time for that."

"Don't worry Crow." Shinji reasured his friend. "Our friends on the outside will take care of them."

"Also..." I slowly searched my pocket and pulled out a card. "I suppose that like every other prison: males and females are seperated." I threw card at her which she caught. "Don't lose it. I should be able to find you easier if you hang on to it."

"Thank you." She placed a card in her pocket.

"How will a card help you find her?" Crow asked.

"It's a long story..." I waved my handcuffed hands dismissivly

"Where are they taking us?" Yuya asked.

"Where else." Shinji closed his eyes. "When they place you in a car, they can only take you to one place: Facility!"

"Facility, huh?"

My next words were interrupted when transport vehicle abruptly stopped. Door opened and we were ordered to exit the van.

"We brought six new prisioners." Male officer said, checking his tablet device for information.

"Confirmed." Female guard nodded.

"Prisioner you say?!" Sawatari was outraged. "I am Sawatari Shingo-"

"I never heared of you! Be quite for your sake!" Officer janked his collar and thank God he stopped talking.

"Hey, you!" Female guard called out to Serena. "You're being placed in separate quarters from those five Come with me."

"Where are you taking her?" I asked defensively.

"Don't worry." Serena looked at me. "I'll be fine. Don't make a scene."

"That I cannot promise... You know me."

"I sure do..." She smiled and was led to her special cell.

"Your Duel Disks shall be confiscated, unauthorized Dueling isn't allowed here." Guard took our Duel Disks but handed us back our Decks. "Take these with you."

"Your not going to confiscate our Decks?" Crow asked, quite taken aback at this be information.

"Here your Deck is valuable as your own life. You'd better make sure to treasure it while you can." He answered with a sly smile and somehow, accidentally pressed a button on my Duel Disk that he carried.

'Cause you're beautiful (Like no other)

~Flawless, Absolutely Flawless~

'Cause you're beautiful (maybe tonight, they'll see you tonight)

~Flawless, Absolutely Flawless~

"What the heck?" Guard, Crow and Shinji gave me a weird looks, while Yuya and Sawatari already got used to it.

"That's the power of George Michael!" I proudly stated.

"And just when I thought that this day can't possibly get any worst." Guard sighed, exausted.

"Officer..." Sawatari said in a sing sang voice while having a lustful look on his face. "I have... Something illegal in my pants. You might want to check it out."

"Ha! Nice one." I praised him.

"Yep..." He shook his head. "It just got worst. So Ladies and Gentlemen, without further adu I welcome you to gathering place of scum."

He slid a card into a scanner, causing the doors to open.

We walked in to find ourselves surrounded by an upward spiral of prison cells filled with dark faces and creepy grins.

"From that greeting, I can guess not to expect soft beds and a full-course meal."

"No shit, Sherlock." I answered to Sawatari's dumb statment.

"Aside selected few dangerous ones, almost everyone here is Common arrested on false charges." Crow told us.

"There are easily 100 or 200 prisioners arrested on false charges."

"So just like us?" Yuya asked Shinji.

"That's right." Shinji nodded. "But there are two types of people: People with no life left in their eyes, and the ones whose eyes still glow." I noticed him look up towards a cell and lower his head slightly, probably because he has friends here like in the cannon that will help him escape.

After that we were led in a cell, with Sawatari still complaining that this is mistaken arrest. Honestly, that guy must be most annoying person in all of Yugioh. Even Shivers kid grows on you after a while.

Real Solid Vision cuffs disappeared and guard spoke to us.

"From now one, this cell will be your shared home sweet home!" He locked the cell's door and smirked to us. "Make sure that you get along with your thrash roommates."

After he left I had only one thing to say:

"What a dick."

"I know right." Crow answered. "Like hell this is our home sweet home. Now then, what are we going to do now?"

"Looks like we have some newcomers."

One that spoken was a man in green jumpsuit, standing next to his, presumably friend that wore a red jumpsuit.

"Well?" The one in the red uniform spoke next. "Aren't you going to greet us?"

"No, not really." I shrugged. "We don't feel like it."

"Listen brat!" Both of them started advancing towards us, anger evident in their voice. "If you want to avoid problems in this place, you should bow your head down and say: Nice to meet you, Sir."

"Don't make me laugh." Sawatari interjected from the sidelines. "If you want me to sit down, you should at least bring a sofa for me."

"And some soda and hamburger, while you're at it." I added, pissing them off even more."

"What was that, you little..."

"Quit acting so unseemly, you two." A familiar voice ordered the two men. Then, the large youth emerged with a serious expression.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya and I exclaimed, surprised at seeing him here, before we had a chance to say anything else he beared hugged us.

"Yuya, Jason!" He happily yelled. "Thanks Goodness that you two are safe!"

"Can't breath..."

"My poor spine."

Both Yuya and I mustered as he began crying. "When I thought that I would never meet you two again... I, the man Gongenz..."

At this point he cried waterfalls and everyone watched situation with weird looks.

"Who is this lovely affectionate guy?" Crow sweatdroped.

"Sorry." He finally let us go and we took get few deep breaths.

"Dennis isn't here, so...? I looked up to him.

"How did you get here Gongenzaka?" I asked him, trying to find out what exactly happened.

"After we were teleported, I the man Gongenzaka woken up in the City. I looked around trying to find rest of you and just then a group of Security captured me. At first I didn't know what was going on, but later they said that I was trespassing in Tops Area and here I am..." He explained.

"Really?" I looked at him in disbelief. "Only because you crossed in Tops Area they arrested you?"

"Tops are sensitive on that matter." Crow added from the side.

"You know all of these people, Boss Gon?" One of the thugs, wearing a red jumpsuit asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "This guy is Sakaki Yuya, my best friend. And this is Yuki Jason, another good friend of mine."

"Eh!?" Duo cried.

"That person over there is Sawatari Shingo, who isn't my friend."

"Boss Gon's friends!?" And just his acquaintance!?" The two panicked before bowing frantically whilst apologising, exactly how they had described it to us.

"That isn't necessary." Yuya sweatdroped at their behaviour.

"Yuya, Jason." Gongenzaka's turned to us. "Do you know what happened to Akaba Reiji and the others?"

"Reira is safe." Tomato answered with relived expression. "Before we got arrested, Tsukikage saved him so he is with Akaba Reiji now, as for Yuzu..."

"What!?" Gongenzaka's eyes widened. "You've seen Yuzu!?"

"No, not yet." Yuya said. "But it seems she's nearby. We have to hurry up and get out of here in order to search for her."

"Serena was also arrested with us, but she has been placed in a seperate quarters" I added. "As for rest... We don't have any idea."

"I did heared from couple guards that Kurosaki has been arrested because he took part in Darkness Duel Arena." Gongenzaka's said to us with serious expression. "On his first day here he got in a fight with ten or so prisoners and was placed in a solitary confinement as a result."

"That's Kurosaki's for you... That guy has serious anger management issues."

As I finished my statement I looked up to find everyone, besides two thugs that were harrasing us earlier giving me looks that said: "Really?"

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing at all..." Sawatari said before he faced Gongenzaka. "Aren't you boss around these part? Can't you do something?"

"I'm not exactly boss around here." Gongenzaka's answered in all honesty. "True Boss of this place is in another cell. From what I hear, he's been head of this prison for 10 years."

Loud siren was then heared and a guard opened our cell.

"It's lunch time. Let's go." Gongenzaka said as we followed him.

Crumb of bread, some soup and glass of water in smallest amunt there possibly is was our lunch for the day...

"Huh!?" Yuya cried out upon seeing the extremely small portion he was given. "That's all there is?"

"We have to make sure it will last for everyone, so it can't be helped." Cook told him, while smiling arrogantly

Yuya of course, tried to complain further, but cook didn't want to hear it. Sawatari threaten him that he will tell his 'papa' if he tries to pull that on him... But he ended up with same small amount of food as rest of us.

"In the end, we are all treated the same.." Shinji said.

"Forget it. Let's just eat." Crow told us as he alongside Shinji and Sawatari went to find a table for us.

"Did you see that, Jason?" Yuya pointed towards one of the inmates that offered a card to cook for bigger portions of food.

"So that's what guard meant when he said that our Decks are valuable as our so lives..."

"I can't believe that people would give their cards away just for some food." Yuya stated in disbelief as we began walking towards our table.

"Ow!" Yuya winced in pain as one of the thugs triped him, making him fall over.

"Yuya!"

"Oh man, what a waste." Thug mocked Yuya who struggled to get up from the floor. "You better watch where you're going."

I helped him up and pushed him out of the way as the other thug wanted to splash a bucket of water on him, which ended up soaking me and my 'lunch'.

"My, sorry about that." He shrugged as I clench my fist and lowered my head, trying to contain my anger. Unfortunately for him, that proved to be a failure.

"Oh and..." He held up his bucket in nonchantly manner. "I squeezed this water out of the cloth used to clean bathrooms."

"You bastard!" Sawatari growled.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with us?!" Crow stepped forward, feeling equally enraged as I stood in my place, not moving one bit.

"Jason..." Yuya said with a sad expression

"Hey, you guys!" Guard called out to is, holding a batton in his hands. "If you fight, It's straight to solitaire confinement."

"What are you going to do about it." Thug placed a bucket on my head, earning a few laughs from his friends and enraging me even more.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, which confused him, Yuya and rest of my friends.

"AAARGHHH!" Thug collapsed on the ground and held his shoulder in pain. I broke his collar bone. Fucking cunt deserved it.

"Shut up!" I kicked him on the head hard, knocking him out unconscious.

"Why you!" His friends rose up from their seats. Three of them to be percisve, but I was ready to fight.

"PRISON FIGHT!" One random inmate yelled from top of his lungs.

From that point forward a huge mess followed. Everyone fought eachother, while guards desperately tried to settle everything down. Shinji, Crow and Gongenzaka beaten the crap out of everyone that got in their way while Sawatari cowered behind them.

"Yuya!" I called out to my terrified friend. "Run to Gongenzaka, I'll take care of this guys."

Before he had time to object I grabbed my tray of food and slammed in one one of the inmates head, knocking him out cold. Other tried to punch me, but I ducked and...

"Cock shot!" I hit him in his balls and he did same exact face like Yugo when Run kneed him in his stomach. His dropped to the floor as his eyes fluttered, before slowly coming to a close.

Third thug did a double leg takedown and slammed me on the floor while I grabbed his neck while I was falling. He tried to get out of the grip, but slowly I tighten my pressure and performed a guillotine choke. From sheer pressure of my grip, he passed out and I pushed him to the sideways and got up from the floor. I felt blood dripping and found out that I had a severe cut on my eyebrow, probably from some lucky punch that came flying towards me in all that mess.

"ENOUGH!" A strong male voice could be heared as a warning shot was fired and couple of people wearing a special ops uniform arrived on the scene to calm everyone down. I looked behind me and to my relief my friends were safe.

"Who is responsible for this mess?!" I looked closely and found out that Takasu/Armstrong said that. Huh? Who knew that he was here. Before I got a chance to say anything multiple prisioners, pointed their fingers at me assusingly.

"You, huh?" Takasu seemed suprised for some reason, but quickly regained his serious expression. "Restrain him!"

Couple of Special Ops surrounded me and without any chance to explain, they teazed me on the spot. I fell to the floor and felt myself being handcuffed. Last thing that I remember was Yuya and rest desperately calling out to me while Facility Guards held them back. After that, everything went blank...

Dream/Memory

(Not Jason's POV)

After Jason adressed to the Jury, everyone took a brief break for Jury to come up with appropriate verdict for Hero Duelist. Incident caught a lot of attention, so numerous reporters were trying to get to Jason in order to get him to comment on entire situation, but they were always held back by officers. After ten minutes or so, Jury finally reached their decision and everyone took their respective seat and waited for conclusion of the trial.

"All rise up." Judge ordered as everyone did so. "Ladies and Gentlaman of the Jury, have you reached unanimous verdict?"

"We have, your Honor." Woman answered as she rose up, holding a envelope in her hands. She wore a woman black business suit with her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Please state your verdict to the Courtroom." Judge demanded as everyone waited. Everything fell silent and only thing that could be heared was low heartbeats of both Prosecuter, Jason and rest of the bystanders.

She slowly opened up the envelope and took a paper out of it. She opened it and began reading.

"We, The Jury, find the defended, Jason Miller..." She red with monotone voice. Jason's family trembled fro fear of their loved one being sent to jail at such young age.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NOT guilty on all charges!"

After she concluded, Jason's friends and family sighed relived as some of them, his mom especially began crying tears of joy. Few murmers could be heared and Jake's family protested, only to be silenced by judge once more, but Jason ignored all of them. He ran to his family and embraced them tightly, happy that this nightmare is finally over.

While Later - Outside Courthouse.

"I'm so glad that you're safe!" Jason's sister Anna and oldest of the 4 hugged him.

"Thank God it's over." Said Jason's mom. "Let's go home. This was an exusting day for everyone."

"Just..." Jason mustered with emotionless expression on his face. "Let me talk to Ryan's family first."

Everyone gave him troubled look, but they nodded.

"Of course." Ted, Jason's older brother said. "Take your time."

"Jason..." Ryan's father began speaking as he reached out hand to him which he took. He was man in his forties had a brow jair and wore a black bussines suit

"It's your fault." Ryan's younger brother called out in a monotone voice, looking down on the ground. "If it wasen't for you..."

"That's enough!" Ryan's mom yelled and smiled weakly at Jason. "We will give you two some privacy." She left with her younger son, giving two man some privacy to talk.

"Don't listen to him. He is a little bit shaken..."

"He is right..." Jason had a sadened expression on his face and was at verge of tears. "It's because of me..."

"Jason." Ryan's father placed a hand on boys shoulder. "You and Ryan have been friends since you were kids. Of course I am sad that my son is gone..." At this point je held back his tears before regained his composure. "But he wouldn't want you to beat yourself over this."

He glanced towards Jason's family who were patienetly waiting. "Soend some time with your family. This was a traumatic experience for everyone and we all deserve a break."

Let's go talk to him." Stuart said, but Mike stopped him.

"Ryan's death hit everyone hard, Jason expecially since they were so close. Just give him sometime to recuperate."

"But..."

After he send him a stern look, blond singhed in defeat.

"Fine..."

Few weeks later - Jason's home.

Ted found a job out of town, so Jason had a room for himself once again. In this last few weeks he build a little fortress so to speak in his room. He would rarely come out and when he would it would be only to eat.

Currently he was siting on his bed, with lights turned off in his room. Nothing, but a sound his hearbeat and sound of clock on his bedroom wall could be heared, as Jason held a hunting knife in his hand and swung it back and forth...

"Jason." A soft feminen voice could be heared from other side of the door. "Come on bro, dinner is ready."

"I-I'll be right there." Jason weakly answered to his other sister Jennifer.

"Okay." She told him and went to eat her dinner.

For 5 more minutes Jason sat on the bed with knife in his hands and slowly placed the tip of the blade on his neck.

"Kuri!"

"Huh?"

Hero Duelist seemed confused about unusual sound that he heared a moment ago. He hid his knife under the bed and got up, looking around. He noticed his 2015 Odd-Eyes Tin leting out a small glow.

"That's where my first Deck is. Neo/Hero..." He thought and he carefully approched the box and opened it.

His eyes widened in shock when he noticed a card Winged Kuriboh glowing. Jason rubbed his eyes and checked again to make sure that he didn't go mad and when he did, card seemed pretty normal.

"That was weird..." He glanced back and his knife and sighed in exsperation. "Coward..."

With those words he left his room and went towards dinning room where his family was.

Dream/Memory end - Detention Facility

(Jason's POV)

I opened my eyes, while still having a blury vision. I had to take some time to concetrate and when I did I found myself straped to some kind of table, while wearing nothing but my black boxers.

"Well this is awkward." I said to myself, looking around a place that resembled a laboratory.

"Don't worry." From Shadows a woman, persumebly in he twenties emerged. She had diry blonde hair, wore lab coat with simple sjote shirt and jeans, while also having high heels.

She placed a hand on my cheek making me blush. "I'll be gentle."

"Lady..." I took a deep breath. "It's really flattering, but I'm only fourteen years old."

"I didn't mean it like that." She removed her hands and took a chart that was laying on the table next to me. "Just few, regular proceduerus and you will be free."

"You could have just asked me, then..." I pointed out. "Tezing a person sure isn't pleasent."

"You started a prison fight..." She reminded me, opening a bag with her usual doctor equipment and took out a flash light. She turned it on and pointed towards my eyes. "We didn't have any choice."

"My name is Carina. I manage this workshop." She turned off her flashlight and smiled. "I said that I WILL be gentle as for machines there and those two assistants..." She pointed on my right and I looked to see the same machine from episode 8 of 5DS where Yusei was tortured. Besides it stood two bulky guards.

"Motherfucker!" I growled, trying to break free, only to be stopped by 2 guards "Are you going to torture me?!"

"Torture is such a bad word..." She said in a creepy voice. "I prefer the term... Experimanting." She sticked a needle in my arm. "I'm injecting you with a serum that increases levels of you aggressiveness. I order to work we have to subcome you to extreame stress."

"Why are you doing this?!" I yelled, already feeling that serum is taking its effect.

"Orderes." She nodded to two guard that restrained me. "You know what to do." She left the room leaving me with 2 thugs that straped me on a machine. They moved to the sides and one scientist pressed few buttons on Control Pannel and slowly pulled me inside the Cat Scanner.

"AAARGHHHHHH!" I yelled in agony as green electricity coursed through my body. Burning sensation could be feel in my chest and I felt like my heart wanted to explode from pressure. From that point, I didn't stop screaming for 15-20 minutes until the session was over. I lost all my strenght and was barely able to focus on people that approched me. I still felt electicity in my body, around my chest expecially.

"To think that Director would be interested in a Scum like you!" Takasu grabbed my head and looked me in my blank eyes.

"Not so much of a talker now, huh." He taunted as I mustered all strenght that I had left and headbutted him, breaking his nose in the process.

"Fuck you!" I shouted, only to be met by a punch from one of the thugs.

"Little bastard!" He took a hankerchif and wiped blood from his nose and turned to lead scientist. "Increase intesity by 20%!"

"Sir are you sure? That might actually..."

"DO IT!"

Even if he wanted to protest, scientist turned on the machine and pulled me in Cat Scanner once again.

"GRHHAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed once again as electricity got even more intense.

Takasu, however watched from the sidelimes amused.

"There is no way that this kid is that Supreme King, Director talked about."

Flashback

"Supreme King?" Takasu wondered as he looked at one of the files that Roget send to him.

"Spirit of a warrior that gets reincarnated everytime its host dies." Roget explained through computer monitor, playing chess with himself.

"And this Yuki Jason is this King?"

"That is correct." Roget nodded. "According to confidental files I recquired, Supreme King is able to control Duel Spirits, souls that inhabits Duel Monster cards."

"Director?! You actually belive that crap?!" Takasu yelled outraged

"Don't use that tone with me." He told him in a low, bit threathning tone, making Takasu nod in fear.

"Many have denied that Duel Monsters have deeper meaning, however even our King, Jack Atlas states that Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend is his very soul. If you're still sceptical, I send you a few extras files that containe that hypothesis."

"I-I understand." He replied after moment of considiration.

"Good." Roget had a pleased smiel of his face. "Make him go through 'several' experimants. Report anything that you find unusual."

With those words, monitor turned off.

"If I get Yuki Jason on my side..." Roget placed a pawn over his King piece. "... City will surly fall to my control."

Flashback ends

"There is no way that this scum is Supreme King!" Takasu clenched his fist as Jasons screames increased each passing second. "And I will prove it!"

Later

Two guards continued draging me towards my cell where Yuya and others are, whilre rest of the inmates gave me concerned expression.

"Get in there, scum!" He violently pushed me inside, making me stumble and fall on the floor from lack of energy.

"Jason!" Yuya and others rushed to me.

"Man, you look like crap." Sawatari said in all honesty, gaining angered looks from everyone present.

"I feel like one too." I stood up as Yuya and Gongenzaka helped me to my bed.

"What did they do to you?"

"My guess if that Takasu is involved, nothing good." Shinji pointed out.

"Shock Therapy..." I weakly replied. "They placed me in some sort of Cat Scaner and tortured me for 20 minutes straight."

"No way..." Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Unforgivible!" Gongenzaka seemed outraged. "To treat a human being like that!"

"But why did they did that to you?" Crow echoed. "Starting a prison fight still isn't good enough reason for Takasu to get involved."

"I honestly don't know." I shrugged. "Sorry for puting you through so much trouble."

"It's okay." Shingo arrogantly stated. "I beated at least 10 of the prisioners with little effort "

"Oi!" Crow seemed annoyed. "Didn't you hide behind Gongenzaka during entire fight?"

Everyome shared a good laugh after seeig Sawatari's face. I suddenly started to get dizzy. "Guys, I don't want to be rude, but I have to get some rest."

"It's okay." Yuya replied with a smile and I nodded, drifting to Land of Dreams.

"Hey!" I felt thst somebody was shaking me. "Wake up, Jason. It's time for breakfest."

"Wrong, cuz' I play a Trap!"

After I shouted in my sleep I woke up and saw Yuya on the floor in pain, while rest of my cellmates laughed.

"Ups..." I rubbed back of my head sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." I helped him up and he smiled. "Now come on! It's time for REAL breakfest!"

"Huh?" I titled my head sideways and gave him a confused look.

"You just have to see it." Sawatari added as we all headed to cafeteria.

We all had our usual small portions of food and headed towards table, full of GOOD food where Enjoy Chojiro ate.

"Aww..." I thought with a sadened look. "I missed Yuya's and Chojiro's Duel..."

"Oh?" He stopped eating and looked at me with a smile. "And who might you be? Another one of Yuya's friends?"

"That's right, Sir." We shook hands. "I'm Yuki Jason. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." He answered as his guards motioned us to sit at his table.

"Now you guys, dig in too!" He exclaimed as his giards took oir trays and replaced them with first class food.

"Are you sure its alright?"

"Don't worry." He waved his hand dismisivly to my question. "There is plenty food to spare."

I thanked him and slowly began eating. Those thugs from yesterday passed my me and shivered in fear from stern look that I send their way.

"I was wondering." Chojiro took a sip from his water. "Why weren't you with Yuya and others yesterday."

"Well, Chief of Facility - Takasu was pretty man when I started a brawl yesterday." I told him as he had a concerned expression on his face. "He put me through some kind of shock therapy as punishment."

"And you survived?!" One of Chojiros lackeys couldn't hide his suprise. His statment took everyone by suprise as Chojiro sighed.

"Considering that Chief of Facility would get involved, you should have been a goner." He told us. "From what I heared, torture that he puts you through is on whole different level of pain. Many angered him and few survived."

"No way..." Crow's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't mess with me!" One prisoner complained as guards restraiend him. "I had nothing to do with that!"

The guard ignored him. "Just behave and come quick."

"No! Stop! Please let me off! I swear I didn't know anything about it!"

"Those Idiots..." Chojiro shook his head. "They planned a prison break. They should have think about comrades that they were leaving behind."

"Comrades?"

"When these thing happens, those who are left behind are held to joint liability and are punished along." He answered to Yuya's question.

"Joint Liability?!" Yuya asked. "Even if they aren't involved in a prison break. That's not fair!"

"It's not." Chojiro agreed. "But that's the nature of things around here. They are hauled around somewhere, never to be seen again.

"Here is the deal." I gained a serious look. "We can't stay here. We have comrades outside that are counting on us and we can't let them down. Considering the type of person Takasu is, he will chalenge me to a Duel, right?"

"Duel?" Gongenzaka echoed.

"He is right." Chojiro confirmed my words. "Those who angered him were forced to Duel him under bizzare rules. He would straped a chain on your Duel Disk and everytime you would lose Life Points, electircity would course through your body. If it hits 0 it would be so intense that your body couldn't take it."

"Good." I nodded, suprising everyone at my lack of worry. "We will use that Duel as a distraction, now for our main plan..

"From 'reliable sources' I found out that both Serena and Kurosaki are in the opposite tower, Serena is in Special Confinement on the top floor, and Kurosaki is on the middle floor, where Solitary Confinement is."

"How did you find that out?" Shinji asked me.

"It will take to long to explain and we're short on time." I answered, referimg to my conmection with Duel Spirits as I looked at two Commoners. "No doubt that you two want to get out of here as soon as possible. Besides, from concerned looks you two gave eachother when that prisioner was sent away, I guess that you planned a prison break yourself."

"Crow, Shinji..." Yuya looked them in disbelief.

"Of course we planned it." Shinji nonchantly replied. "We have to get out of here as soon as possible. We don't want to spent our lives locked up in here."

"Its okay." I said, suprising the Duo. "I know that you have your resposibilities and we can't blame you for that, but we need all the help we can get so I need to know: Will you help us?"

After moment of considiration they spoke in unision. "Count on us!"

"What about our Duel Disks?" Gongenzaka added. "We have to retrive them."

"There are nearby Solitary Confirment in which Kuroskai is placed." I answered. "So whoever finds Kurosaki should be able to retrive them."

"Seems like a plan, but we can't just rush recklessly. We have to have some sort of a stealthy way to sneek out so that we won't get caught."

"Ventilation is best way out. Through it we should be able to reach sewers in short amount of time" I answered to Crow and took a deep breath.

"But how should you make Takasu notice you? Let alone Duel you?" Chojiro asked with a frown.

"Before I answer that: Does everyone understand our plan?" After they nodded I continued. "Crow, Shinji you should take care of Ventelation System, Gongenzaka, Sawatari you go take care of Kurosaki, Yuya will find Serena and I will join him after I defeat Takasu."

"Tokumatsu-san... As for your earlier question..." I got up from my seat and jumped on table that was few feets from us, startling inmates that were sitting there.

"TAKASU! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL YOU FAT FUCK! DON'T BE A PUSSY AND COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

"T-that's... His plan?" Sawatari stated and everybody sweatdropped.

"Unbelivible."

"Knowing Takasu..." Chojiro laughed. "It will work."

"Is he crazy?" Guard spoken, not trying to move at all.

"This will be interesting." Other Card smirked. "Takasu will destroy him."

As proven, through 5 minutes Takasu arrived with two guards, hollding two Duel Disk and he didn't look pleased at all.

"You little brat!" He threw a Duel Disk which I caught. "I will be sure to put you in your place!" He turned to guard that watched situation with interest. "As for you, prepare Duel Arena and be sure that every inmate watches as I crush him like a pathetic scum he really is."

Guards nodded and grabed me by my hands, leading me to Duel Arena as every comrade had a pleased smile on their face.

Later

Takasu definition of Duel Arena was entrance to Facility, a spiral of prison cells. Two guards straped a chain to our Duel Disks, while having a deviois smirks. Our Duel caught a lot of attention. From cells, all inmates were watching, while Guards surrounded both me and Takasu, ready to act if something goes wrong.

"What's with a chain?" I asked him, already knowing an answer.

"Don't fret." He activated his Duel Disk. "It's just a little sideshow for our audience. Only survivor will be able to take this Duel Disk out. Prepare yourself, for last Duel that you will ever participate in!"

"Oh, it will be my last Duel." I admmited, suprising him. "Only because I'm going to beat your bitch-ass so hard that every other bitch-ass Duelist will retire in bitch-ass shame. I call it bitch-ass retirement plan. Named after you, BITCH-ASS!"

"You will pay for that, you scum!"

"DUEL!"

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Takasu: 4000 LP x5

"Since I'm so generous, I will let you go first."

"Hmph..." I looked around and realised that our plan has been put into motion.

"I should keep this Duel going as long as I can to let others have a chance to escape." I thought placing a card on my Duel Blade.

"Fine. I Summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummibird." My red feathered friend appeared.

ATK: 800 / DEF: 600

"And thanks to his Special Ability, for every card in your hand, I gain 500 Life Points!" Flowers came out of Takasu cards and Hummibird sucked out their nectar, giving me 3000 Points.

"Tch..." He grunted, annoyed.

"Wow... He regained 3000 Points in one move." One of the inamates exclaimed.

"For end of my turn, I'll play a facedown." A set card materilisied in front of me.

Jason: 7000 LP x3

Takasu: 4000 LP x6

"There is no way that this kid is Supreme King!" He drew his card and began laughing

"Hahahaha!" He cackled. "This card will sure bring your downfall!"

"Spare me the dramatic talk!" I snapped at him. "Make your move!"

"Fine!" He inserted a card in his Spell/Trao Card zone. "I play Continuos Spell Paralyzing Chain!" Card depicted a man suffering from an electrifying chain!

Suddenly some chains shot out of the ground and snared my Duel Disk.

"What does this do?" I asked, curious.

"You will find out soon enough, but first I Summon Iron Chain Repairman!" An ugly, goblin-like creature holding a hammer appeared with a battle cry.

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

"Battle!" He declared. "Sent his little bordy packing!" His Monster swung its hammer towards hummibird.

"Don't think so fatty." I taunted him. "Trap Card: Secret Mission! With this, your Battle Phase comes to an end!"

"Oh, that would work, but unfortunately for you, I have this!" He showed me a card with a image of Iron Chain Repeirman destroying Mirror Force. "Quick-Play Spell Iron Chain Hammer. If I control Iron Chain Monster, I can negate activation of an effect and destroy that card."

My Trao shattered, making me growl in anger. "Then, one of my Iron Chain Monsters gains 500 Attack Points."

ATK: 1600-2100 / DEF: 1200

"Now carry on!" With one swiftly swimg of hammer, Air Hummibird was destroyed, dealing me 1300 Points of Damage."

"GRHAAAAAA!" Electircity traveled through chain to my Duel Disk. I fell to my knees from pain that follwed after my Life Points decreased.

"That was that special suprise I was talking about." He laughed with other guards, while rest of the prisioners seemed displeased at this barbaric way of fighting. "If yoiu lose your Life Points, electricity will be so intense thst your body wouldn't be able to take it. In other words you die."

"You can't do this!"

"Dude he is just a kid!"

"This isn't right!"

Simillar comments could be heared from audience, but guards that watched the Duel silenced them immediately.

"When Iron Chain Relairman destroys a Monster in battle, you take 300 Poinrs of Damage, scum!" Electricity coursed through my body tet again, but it was noticably less intesive this time and yet, still painful.

"I place a facedowm and end my turn. Iron Chain Hammer's effect ends, so my Monsters Attack is reduced to his original stats."

"I hope that Jason is alright." Crow said, as he, Shinji and Damon made their ways through Ventelation System."

"Relax. He is tough kid. He will manage." Shinji reasured his friend.

With Serena

Certain Indigo haired girl was sulking in her cell when she heared loud cheers coming from other tower.

"What's happening?" She got up and a screen in her room lit up, showing Jason's Duel with Takasu.

"I thought that you might be interested in seeing your comrade lossing to the Chief." A voice from other side of the door said.

"Better than just laying here and boring myself to death." She shrugged. "Besides there is no way that Jason would lose to that thing." She said, as she sat down on her bed and began watching the Duel.

Back at the Duel.

Jason: 5400 LP x4

Takasu: 4000 LP x2

"Dammit! This hurts more than watching Yugioh Arc V Dubbed." I thought, heavenly panting from that electric shock from before. "No doubt that he turned of power on his chain, so he won't fell a thing when he losses Life Points."

"My turn, draw!" I looked at my card and smirked. "Come Forth! Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

ATK: 800/ DEF: 1200

"Now I play his Special Ability." I placed my fingertips on my Deck. "Since he is alone on my Field when I Summoned him, I draw two cards."

"Draw whatever you want! It will do you more harm then good in a long run!"

He muttered something, but I didn't pay attention.

"Continuous Trap Activate!" He declared as his Trap revealed itself and made my blood run cold. "Non-Fusion Area! Now neither one of us can use Fusion Summon!"

"Fusion Summon?"

"What's that?!"

Comments could be heared from other inmates, but I mostly focused on Takasu.

"How did he know that I can Fusion Summon? That Summoning Method is unknown in Synchro, unless.." I turned my gaze towards camera that was behind us. "Roget!"

"How will you get out of this one, Jason?" Serena questioned, watching the Duel in her cell with interest.

"What is it?" He asked me in a mocking manner. "Too scared to face me when your speciality has been sealed off."

"I play Field Spell: Skyscraper!" Area around us began changing and huge buildings shooted out of the ground, eventualy surrounding us."

"What's this?"

"Now Elemental Hero gains 1000 Attack Points, if it battles a Monster weaker than him." I answered Takasu question. "Go Bubbleman! Attack Repairman." Bubbleman blasted bubbles from his gauntlet that destroyed Repairman and delt him 200 Points of Damage. I hardened my gaze at him, as nothing happened.

"GHAAARAA!" He faked it and bursted out laughing. "HAHAHAHAH! You actually thought that I would willingly harm myself?! You must be biggest idot that I met!"

"Actually, biggest idiot that you met has to be your father that kept ungrateful fat fucktard like you!"

Inmates cheered even louder now, pleased of how I put Chief of Facility in his place.

"You...!"

"And I knew that you would do anything to prevent being harmed by electricity." I interrupted him, suprising fat Chief. "Simply put, you're a coward."

"You brat!" He growled. "How dare you?!"

I ignored his outburst and set two cards, ending my turn

Jason: 5400 LP x2

Takasu: 3800 LP x3

"After I'm done with you, you will be sent into Solitary Confirment for life!" He drew his cards in dramatic fashion.

"I Summon Iron Chain Ghost!" A Monster looked like a ghost, with chains and schakels straped around its legs. He had a messed mechanic outfit with a wrench in his right hand.

ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000

"Ghost effect activates!" A card eject from his Deck and he slamed it on his Duel Blade. "I can Summon one Level 4 or lower Iron Chain Monster from my Deck, however you don't take any Damage for rest of this turn from Attacks involving Ghost."

"I choose Iron Chain Snake!" A chain like snake monster emerged from the ground and hissed at me, "Now I'll use it's Special Ability! It can equip itself to an opponent's Monster, causing it to lose 800 Attack and Defence Points!" The snake launched itself at my Bubbleman, adding much more weight onto him.

ATK: 800-0000 / DEF: 1200

"Tch..." I gazed at my surrounding and realised that everyone, Guards included has been focused on our Duel. That was great, 'cause we will need any distraction that we can get. I just hope that Sawatari doesen't fuck things up like he did in Anime.

"Battle!" He declared. "Ghost destroy his Bubbleman! Even with Skyscraper out, your Monsters Attack will still fall short to mine's!" Ghost wraped its chains around my Hero that screamed in agony. It pulled him closer and with a single swing of a wrench it shattered into particles.

"But because of your Ghost's effect, I don't tske any damage!" I reminded him.

"Wishful thinking." He grinned as Spirit of Iron Chain Snake appeared above my Duel. Disk "Since your Monster was equipped with Iron Chain Snake when it was destroyed, you have to discard cards from your Deck equal to the Level of your Monster!"

"Annoying effect." I drew my cards with a frown and looked at them as I sent them to the Graveyard. Necroshade, Necro Gardna, Spark Blaster, Necro Ghoul (New Elemental Hero) and poor little Winged Kuriboh.

"I'm going to pretend like this didn't happen. Like some of GX and 5DS and all of Zexal." I thought as I kept looking at fat Chief who jad a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Effect of my Paralysing Chain activates! Whenever you discard cards from your Deck, you take 300 points of damage!"

My eyes widened in shock as I noticed the chain on my Deck that began sparking and then I felt a surge of electricity shocking me!"

"AAAARGHHHHHH!"

"I shall place two facedowns and ket you got for now scum." He smiled at my damaged form "Quite shocking, ain't it?"

With Serena

"Deck that focuses in dealing burn damage to your opponent, huh." Serena observed the Duel with interest. "And he locked off his Fusion Summon to boot, as well electrifing him everytime he takes damage. But still..." She smirked. "Knowing Jason that won't stop him."

Back at the Duel

Jason: 5100 LP x3

Takasu: 3800 LP x0

I drew my card and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "I play Spell Card: Arms Hole." I taped my Duel Screen and explain him effect of my card. "I send Top card of my Deck to Graveyard and then add one Equip Spell from my Deck. However, I can't Normal Summon or Set Monsters this turn."

To say that they were shocked at my play was a huge understatment. But when they see what card I discarded, a nasty suprise will wait for them.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Takasu cackled again. "You idiot! Without Fusion Summoning your Special Summon is pretty much sealed off. What can you possibly gain from making such amaterous mistake!"

"This! Continuous Spell: Neos World!" Card from my Duel with Sora appeared. Image showed Neo-Space with ghostly image of Neos, like its protector. Card let out a colorfol aura simillar to Neo Space.

Cue GX OST - Miracle

"Now I can Summon one Elemental Hero Neos from my Hand or Graveyard." I showed him my Ace Card. "This was the card I discarded with Arms Hole's effect and now I Summon it!"

Galaxy vortex appeared high in the celling and ehite beam shooted out of it and circled around entire Arena, dazzaling Guards and Prisioners. After few seconds, it hit ground in front of me and Neos emerged from it."

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"Idiot!" He snickered as his left facedown revealed itself. "Botomless Trap Hole!" Since you Summoned Monster with 1500 or more Attack, its destroyed and then banished!" Big black hole appeared beneth Neos only to be destroyed!"

"Wha-"

"With Neos World, all Neos Monsters are unaffected by opponents card effects." I explained, making him growl in anger. "And to make matter worse, I play Equip Spell tjat I added to my Hamd: Hero's Violent Spirit!" Gold aura enveloped Neos. "With this my Neos gains 800 Attack Points."

ATK: 2500-3300 / DEF: 2000

At my Monsters strenght, Takasu grew worried and activated his other card right away. "Half Unbreak activate! Now my Ghost cannot be destroyed by Battle and any Battle Damage is cut in half." Bubbles surrounded Takasu's Monster.

"If he only activated it when I declared an Attack. With Hero's Violent Spirit he wouldn't be able to activate card of effects when equiped Monster battles."

"So you will still take regular damage." I smirked at his nervous form. "Through Hero's Violent Spirit's effect, Neos can attack twice." Before he had any chance to say anything, Neos did his usual karate, chop twice, but Ghost wasen't destroyed.

"GRHAAAAA!" To my suprise, electircity traveled through his chain and shocked him.

"Chief!" One of the Guards yelled in worry.

"I-impossible!" He muttered as he had a SHOCKED expression on his face. "Why is current running through my Duel Disk." With those words he fell on floor unconcious.

"Stay down, bitch!" I told him.

"Chief!" Guards came up to him as they were carrying two familliar guys.

"You..." My eyes widened in shock.

"We found this two in Electronic Control Room." He tightiend his grip around two Chojiro lackeys.

"You didn't think that we would leave you alone to handle this guy, huh?"

"Who the hell let you two out of your cell?!" He snapped at duo, that kept neutral look on their face."

"We snuck out when everyome was too busy about your Duel." First one said. "We knew that you would pull same exact thing like last time so we didn't want to leave it to chance."

"Bastards!" He shouted. "Cut the power in my Disk now!"

"Sir..." Guard looked down, fear evident in his voice. "They demolished Control System pannel. We cannot cut down the power in the Duel Disk."

"Damn you! After I beat this piece of thrash, you two are dead!" He turned to two guards that held them. "You two, take them to their cell's!"

Guards nodded in fear and left s two alone.

"I set another card facedown." Three cards were revearsed. "I end my turn and Hero's Violent Spirit now allows me to draw a card."

"Our plan was almost revealed just now..." Sweat formed on my forhead. "I hope that everyone else are okay."

With Gongenzaka and Sawatari.

"Damn." Sawatari panted as he tried to catch his breath from all running that he did. "Can't we rest for a bit?"

"We cannot." Gongenzaka firmly answered. "We are almost there and we can't waste opportunity that Jason gave us."

They stopped at doors of Solitary Confirment which were opened with several guards knocked out cold, as Gongenzaka switfly blocked a punch coming from Kurosaki.

"It's you." Kurosaki said in uniterested tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you of course." The man Gongenzaka told him.

"I don't need your help." He answered rudely. "Let's go."

They stopped near Storage and Kurosaki violently busted door open and they retrived Lancers Duel Disks.

"Where are others?" Kurosaki asked.

"Yuya went to pick up Serena, Crow, Shinji are just up ahead, Tokumatsu-san, our new comrade is with them and Jason is providing a distraction for us to escape."

"Distraction?" Kurosaki questioned. "That would explain lack of guards here. Nevertheless let's go."

And so they continued running.

With Yuya

"Here it is!" He opened the door only to find out that a suprised guard was staring at him in confusion.

"Erm..."

"What are you doing out of your cell?!" He reached towards his vokey tokey, but Yuya snached it before he could call back up.

"Give it back!" He growled.

"Only if you beat me in a Duel!" He boldy stated.

"Is that so?" Guard smirked. "Fine. After I defeat you, I will be sure to place you in Solitary Confirment."

Guard threw a Duel Disk at Yuya which he caught. They both straped their Duel Disks on their hands and yelled in unision.

"DUEL!"

Back with me

Jason: 5100 LP x1

Takasu: 2000 LP x1

"You brat." He silently drew his card and activated it. "Pot of Greed allows me to draw twice." He placed a card facedwon and continued. "I Summon Tuner Monster Iron Chain Dog!" Monster looked like a wild Pitbull with huge chain around its neck.

"Nice doggy." I said and as a response I got a loud bark.

ATK: 900 / DEF: 300

"By preventing this card from Attacking this turn, I can target one other Iron Chain Monster I control and then you send cards from Top of your Deck equal to its Level." He smirked. "My choice is obviously Level 4 Iron Chain Ghost." Ghost launched its chains towards my Deck and one by one my cards where sent to Graveyard.

"Come on!" I whined. "Not Aquos!"

"Don't froget Paralysing Chain effect." Electricity traveled once again through my body as my Life Points decreased by another 300.

"GHRAAAAAAAA!" I fell to floor again.

"Damn it!" I thought to myself, angered that I have to put up with this lously piece of thrash for so long. I felt burning sensation in my chest. "No more Mister Nice Guy, on my next turn I'm going to toast this bitch!"

"I Tune my Level 2 Iron Chain Dog with my Level 4 Iron Chain Ghost." Like in usual procedure of Synchro Summoning, Dog turned into 2 green rings and Ghost turned into small white spheres.

Break free from your Iron Prison and obey me now!" Takasu chanted. "Synchro Summon! Come forth! Iron Chain Dragon!"

From flash of green light a green dragon with two pairs of blue wings and chain around ots neck appeared, signalasing his arrival with a mighty roar.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1300

"Hahahahaha!" He laughed again, angering me even more.

"That's it." My eyes turn to gold color. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Huh?" He was struck spechless at my sidden change of attitude and was scared at seeing my honey gold eyes glaring at him. "Is the serum we gave him earlier finally taking full effect on his body?"

"Make your move!" I growled.

Security H.Q.

Roget observed this Duel from very begining at was really pleased with how situation turned out.

"Excellent." He moved a pawn piece of his chess board. "Everything is going according to plan."

With Serena

"J-Jason?" She looked at screen in disbelief as her bracelet let out a small purple glow.

Back with me

Gold Aura around me increased even more, as I waited impatientely for him to finish his move.

"Don't." A familliar feminen voice could be heared.

Jason's Mindscape

I was floating in void with nothing in sight and unable to move for one inch. I gazed to my sides, noticing Darkness aprroching me.

Bright light occured, scaring Darkness away. I regained control of my body and stood up looking at figure in a spirit form.

It had large black wings, heterochromic eyes which look simillar to one that Yuya's Odd-Eyes has and a third vertically placed eye. One of its legs is completely covered, the other is mostly exposed. Its hair was diveded on to halfs, with right one being silver and left one blue.

"You're..." My eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sorry." Figure turned around unable to face me. "Everything that has happened was my fault."

"Your fault?" I questioned as I approched her. "What do you mean?"

Figure smiled weakly, her body begining to fade each passing second.

"My time is up. Goodbye..."

"YUBEL!"

Back at the Duel

"What was that." I mutted under my breath, now feeling completely normal.

"Thank God." Serena said relived from her cell.

"Oh well..." Roget had a displeased look on his face. "I already know what he truly is."

"Did you stop daydreaming, you brat?!" Takasu shouted, making me glare at him. "Good. Iron Chain Dragon's effect activates! For every Iron Chain Monster in my Graveyard, he gains 200 Attack Points." Spirits of Repairman, Ghost, Dog and Snake appeared behin Iron Chain Dragon. "Since Iron Chain Dog was used as Synchro Material, my Dragon gains extra 500 Attack Points.

ATK: 2500-3800 / DEF: 1300

"I'm going to destroy you completely!" He clenched his fist. "Scums like you and everyone present in Facility don't have any place in this World.

"You're wrong!" I snapped at him.

"Huh?"

"In this World, nobody iz useless. I pointed at him accusingly. "You call us all thrash, scums and so on... All I know is that this Society is corrupted. Most people here are locked up for what? For stealing a loaf of bread just that they can feed their family?!"

"In this World everyone has a place." Takasu pointed out. "Tops are winners and Commons like yourself are losers!"

"I agree." I nodded. "In this World everyone has a role to fufil. But it's not your job to determine Commons' roles." I pointed at all inmates that watched our little conversation. "It's theirs!"

Cue Yusei Theme

Needless to say cheering for me became even louder making Takasu more angry.

"Beat him!"

"Jason!"

"Jason!"

"Jason!"

"Jason!"

"Jason!"

"Talk all you want! It won't change a thing! Iron Chain Dragon Attack!" He ordered and his Dragon charged his Attack in his mouth and fired it towards Space Hero.

"Trap Activate!" One of my reversed card showed itself. "Soul Union! Now I choose one Elemental Hero in my Graveyard and then Neos gains its Attack Points."

"What?!" Takasu had a comical face as inmates cheered even louder.

"Like you know, you send many cards to my Graveyard, so I should thank you for that." My Graveyard shone and Bladedge came out of it. "I choose 2600 Points Bladedge!" Neos glowed in a blue aura.

ATK: 3300-5900/ DEF: 2000

"5900?!".

"Yosh!" One of Chojiro's man exclaimed. "With this Chief will take 2100 Points of Damage and lose."

"Quick-Play Spell activate!" Card that got showed had a image of Iron Chain Dragon destroying Breaker the Magical Warrior. "Now my Iron Chain Dragon gains same Attack as your Neos."

Inmates grew worried but were later relived that nothing happened.

"W-what!?" He had a baffled look on his face. "Why isn't my Dragon's Attack increasing?!"

"When Monster equiped with Hero's Violent Spirit battles, you can't activate card or effects!"

"I-impossible!"

"Neos! Finish him off!"

Neos blocked Iron Chain's Dragon Attack and flew up to him, punching him violently on the head. Dragon screamed in agony and got destroyed. Force of Attack was so much powerfull that it broke chains on our Duel Disks sending Takasu, flying towards Control Pannel that was behind him.

Jason: 5100 LP x1

Takasu: 0000 LP x0

Yusei Theme Ends

"He did it!" Inmates cheered

"Gotcha!" I did my pose and noticed that Control Pannel over heated and all cells were opened.

"Oh crap." I sweatdroped.

"Get them!" Inmates began fighting eith guards that didn't stand a chance against them.

"Jason!" Chojiro man punched guard that was behind me.

"Go on without us! We will take care of these guys!" Second one said.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled, suprised at their actions. "I can't leave you here!"

"But you can't stay here!" They gave me a sharp glare. "You risked your lives for Chojiro-san to escape and now we must do same for you. Besides, you have a spirit of a Common! You will be much more useful outside than here."

"But.." They punched another guard and yelled. "GO!"

"Thank you!" I told them

"WE ARE BEGINING A REVOLUTION!" I said in Abridged Shinji voice as I made my way past few Guards and Arrest Cops and ran to Serena's cell.

Few minutes earlier

(Regular POV)

Yuya: 4000 LP x5

Guard: 4000 LP x5

"I will start!" Yuya declared.

"Go for it." Guard said uniterested. "You will need all help that you can get."

"I play Pendulum Call!" He slid a card in his Graveyard. "By discarding one card, I can add up to 2 Magician Pendulum Monsters from my Deck to my Hand." 2 cards poped out of his Deck and he showed him to the Guard. "I choose Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician."

"Pendulum, heh?" Guard smirked. "So you're one of those kids with unusual Summoning Methods?"

"That's us." Yuya nodded with a smile as he spread his hands. "Ladies and Gentleman!"

"Wha-"

"It's time for a main attraction!" Hebheld uo two cards "With Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician I set the Pendulum Scale!" Two blue pillars were showed and Yuya's most iconic Magician rose up. "With this I can Summon Monsters from Level 2-7 at the same time!"

"Swing Pendulum of Souls! Draw an arc of Light across eather!" Yuya announced as his Pendulum necklace shone. "Pendulum Summon!" A single orange beam of light shooted out of the Portal. "Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes roared as it stood behind Yuya.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"I set a card and with that our first act is over." He cheerfully said as a set card materilised.

Yuya: 4000 LP x1

Guard: 4000 LP x6

"So this is Pendulum Summon, eh?" Guard noted, impressed. "I Summon Vigilante Zeni in Attack Mode!" Same small Monster from Yuya's battle with Security appeared.

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

"Again with that?" Tomato muttered under his breath while having a dissapointed look on his face.

"Zeni's effect activates!" Officer declared as his Monsters Attack got reduced to 0. "By reducing this card Attack to Zero, I can Summon Vigilante Gata from my Hand." And as always, small robot appeared next to Zeni."

ATK: 800 / DEF: 800

"I tune my Level 4 Vigilante Zeni with my Level 3 Vigilante Garter." Garter spun around, turning into three Synchro rings that passed over Zeni, turning it into four spheres of light.

"Tear apart the dark fog of twisted doubt and unravel the truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Sniping Heiji Type-0!"

Monster carrying a backpack with jutte appeared.

ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000

"Sniping Heiji effect activates!" He continued. "By discarding one card from my Hand to Graveyard, I can destroy one Monster you control." He pointed at Yuya's Odd-Eyes "Then, you take 400 Points of Damage."

Officers Monster let a baragge of coins fall on Odd-Eyes that bursted into particles.

"Tch..."

"Now my Monster attack him directly!" Heiji made hsi way towards Yuya.

"Trap activate! Peformapal Showdown!" Heiji suddently kneed in Defense Mode.

DEF: 2000

"I can target a Number of Monsters up to number of face up Spell cards I control and then switch them to Defense Mode."

"But you don't have any face up Spell cards!" Guard protested. "Unless..."

"That's right." He pointed towards his two Pendulum Magicians. "Pendulum Cards are treated as Spell cards while in Pendulum Zone."

"How annoying." Guard concluded his tirn by setting two facedowns.

Yuya: 3600 LP x2

Guard: 4000 LP x1

"I draw!" Just as he drew his card...

"Quick-Play Spell!" Guard interrupted. "Mystical Space Typhoon! Now I can destroy one of your Pendulum Monsters! And I choose that with higher scale!" Hige Typhoon came towards Timegazer that go desteoyed instantly.

"I play Pot of Greed." After he drew twice he examined his Hand.

"I can't waste anymore time here. I have to free Serena and regroup with others. I hope that Jason is alright."

"I place my Dragonpit Magician in my second Pendulum Zone and re-set the Pendulum Scale!" A magician wearing a blue and white robes, holding some sort of weird staff."

"Now I can Summon once again Monster with Level 2-7 at the same time!" Yuya declared. "Pendulum Summon! Come Forth Peformapal Splashmammoth, Timegazer Magician! And now return to me! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

ATK: 1900 / DEF: 2300

ATK: 1200 / DEF: 600

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"Hey!" Guard yelled. "Your Dragon and Magician were destroyed!"

"Pendulum Monsters go to Extra Deck when destroyed." Yuya nonchantly explained. "So sith right ScalenI can brign them back whenever I-"

BOOOMMM!

"Huh?" Both Yuya and Guard muttered and looked at monitor.

"No!" He panicked. "All prisioners are free?!"

"Jason what have you done?!" Yuya sweatdroped at seeing all prisioners fighting with Guards and Arrest Cops.

"With Splashmmamoth effect I can perform a Fusion Summon, using this card and my Odd-Eyes as materials. However, my Mammoth is banished afterwards." Both his Monsters spinned in a Fusion Vortex as Yuya began chanting.

Dual-colored eyed dragon. Become one with the blizzard behemoth and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000

"Now I shall activate Pendulum Effect of Dragonpit Magician." Yuya showed him a card in his hand, which was Performapal Guitartle. "I can discard one Pendulum Monster and destroy one Spell or Trap card on your field." His facedown schattered.

"Now Beast-Eyes..." Yuya pointed towards Guards Monster. "Destroy Heiji!" Yuya's dragon unleashed hsi attack on warrior, destroying it! "Beast Eyes effect activates! You take damage equal to Beast-Type Monster used to Summon this card."

Fire enveloped Guard even more as it pushed him back, decreasing his Life Points to 2100.

"Heji effect activates!" Both Gata and Zeni stood in Defense Mode. "When it leaves the Field, I can Summon his Synchro Materials back!"

ATK: 800 / DEF: 800

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

"I end my turn." Yuya concluded, reading Gata's effect which said that he can't be destroyed on turn ints Special Summoned.

Yuya: 3600 LP x0

Guard: 2100 LP x2

Guard didn't even bother to look at the card he drew as he held up his hand.

Once again, I tune my Level 4 Vigilante Zeni with my Level 3 Vigilante Garter."

"Tear apart the dark fog of twisted doubt and unravel the truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Sniping Heiji Type-0!"

ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000

"Another?" Yuya sweated nervously at this predicament.

"And I play it's ability." Guard smirked, discarding last 2 cards he had in his hand and destroying Timegazer and Beast-Eyes, thus reducing Yuya's Life Points to 2800

"Now Heiji attack him directly!" Like before, his Monster attacked Yuya, sending him flying to the floor.

"AAARGGHHHH!"

"It's your move." Guard cackled at Yuya's falling form. "Better make it count, Scum."

"Damnit." Yuya inwardly cursed. "Is... it over...?"

Flashback to Yuya's and Jason's Duel

Jason just destroyed Odd-Eyes and Yuya feel on the floor, feeling dicouraged to continue fighting.

Yuya!" Jason yelled to him. "I know that things seem dark right now, but don't forget that one draw can change all."

"One draw.. Can change all." Yuya muttered.

"That's right! Don''t give up so easiely! Remember, Duel isn't over until the last card is played!" Jason stopped before contiuing.

"You just have to belive in your Deck and in yourself. Only then can you make miracelous draws and win."

Present

"You're right Jason." Yuya rose up from the ground. "If I belive in my Deck, it will come throught for me." Yuya said and he drew his card.

Yuya: 400 LP x1

Guard: 2100 LP x0

"Great!" Yuya nodded, pleased at the card he got and unknown to him a figure was watching behind door with a proud smile.

"Pendulum Summon!" Yuya declared. "Come back to me! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Dragon returned, roaring even louder than before.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"Even if you brought him back, it will only deal me measly 100 Points of Damage and I will still get its materials back."

"I wouldn't say that." Yuya smiled. "Because Fun is just about to begin!"

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack his Sniping Heiji Type-0! Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes unleashed crimson red fire from his mouth that hit Sniping Heiji in the chest.

"But still..."

"Quick-Play Spell! Odd-Eyes Guardian!" Yuya showed a card of heterochromic creature protecting a small boy, acting like his Guardian.

"This feeling?" Figure clenched its chest when it saw that card. "Why is it so familliar?"

"When Level 5 or Highier Dragon-Type Monster battles, it gains Attack equal to Monster it Battles! Also until end of Damage Step, my opponent cannot activate card or effects!"

ATK: 2500-4900 / DEF: 2000

"What?!" Guard took a step back at this unexpected turn.

"Also when Odd-Eyes battle Level 5 or higher Momster, Damage is doubled!" Fire that Odd-Eyes launched got more intense. "REACTION FORCEE!"

BOOOOOOMMM

"AAARGHHHH!" In one sweep, Guard fell on floor unconcious, reciving 5000 Points of Damage.

Yuya: 400 LP x0

Guard: 0000 LP x0

Yuya panted as Monsters dissapeared. He took Odd-Eyes Guardian card and looked at it. "I never had this in my Deck... And yet..." His eyes narrowed. "It seems familliar."

"Yuya!" Figure ran into the room which turned out to be Jason.

"Jason!" Yuya exclaimed.

(Jason's POV)

"I see that you took care of things here." I noted looking at unconcious Guard.

"Well, yea..." He rubbed back of his head sheepishly. "I might have overdid it."

"Don't worry about that." I looked at big metal door as I held uo my card.

"Ready?"

"Always!"

We both placed a card on our Duel Disk and shouted:

"ODD-EYES!"

"NEOS!"

BOOOOMMM

From Attacks from both of our Monsters, huge smoke covered entire room.

"Who's there?" Asked a familliar voice.

"Serena, it's us." I quickly told her as smoke cleared revealing two of us standing there.

"Jason, Yuya..."

"We have to hurry." I rubed back of my head. "I accidently started a Prison Riot, so we have to get out of here before they catch us!"

"Okay." She said, suprising me at being so cooperative. We began running. "What about our Duel Disks?"

"Gongenzaka and Sawatari took care of that." Yuya added. "We have to hurry. They are waiting for us!"

Later with rest of the gang.

"You made it." Crow said with a smile as we stopped to catch my breath. I'll take it that you defeated Takasu?"

"I did. It was a drag prolonging the Duel. To be honest I could have beaten him in second turn." I admitted.

"Don't act cocky Yuki!" Sawatari yelled.

"You're one to talk." I answered back.

"We all have to get out of here." Yuya reminded. "For Yuzu and our comrades."

Shinji who was keaning in the wall spoke up. "Same with us. If Commons turn this Society around, we will crush these Detention Facilities first!"

"I actuully helped."

"Huh?"

"I accidentaly started a Prison Riot... Ha-Ha..." I sweated nervously. "After I defeated him, Takasu crashed in a Control Pannel and it overheated, which resulted in all cells to be opened."

"That would explain lack of Guards on our way over." Serena said.

"It actually benefits us." Shinji nonchantly told me. "Thank you."

"We just have to wait for a signal." Damon looked on the other side of the wall and noticed a small flash.

"Let's jump!" Shinji grabed a railing. "If we get to opossite bank, we will be able to escape.

Damon jumped, followed by Shinji and Yuya.

"Jason..." I heared Serena calling for me. "I'm sorry for searching for Yuzu alone and thank you for saving me."

"Ummm... You're welcome..." I muttered, quite suprised at her suden change in attitude. She jumped in the water next as I stood there dumbfounded.

Crow laughed as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Man, I don't know if I should feel sorry for you or say your pretty lucky!"

"What?" I looked at him with geniune curiousity as I blushed. "It's not like that!"

"Right..." He grinned and suddenly pushed me into the water."

"It's freezing!" I yelled. "Crow, you jerk!"

To add to this, he jumped in beside me, subsequently splashing me. "Better get swimming then!" He started paddling off.

We swam for about half a minute and I was just waiting for...

SEARCHLIGHT suddenly fell on us. We looked up and saw a person get pushed forward.

"Shinji, Damon, I'm sorry..." Youth weakly said.

"Tony..." Damon said shocked that his friend would betray him like that.

"I heard that there was a Life or Death Duel going on in the Facility. Have I mistaken it for a swim meet?"

"It can't be..." Crow muttered shocked as man's face revealed itself. "He is..."

"I should have mentioned this first: I am the person in charge of order in this City. I am the Chief of the Security Bureau, Jean-Michel Roger. We finally meet, everyone."

"MOTHER...

Later at the Transport Veichle.

"FUCKER!

I yelled, frustrated as they placed Real Solid Vision cuffs on us and pushed us in the van. AGAIN!

"Dammit!" Crow cursed with a sad expression. "I will never see kids like this."

"Don't give up!" Shinji told his friend. "There is still hope."

"Let me go, you bastards!" Serena protested as she was restrained by two Officers. "Where are you taking me?!"

"Please do not worry." Roget answered in a calm tone. "We will treat you kindly."

Just then light shone on us and helicopter began descending towards us. Roget immediately gained a serious look on his face and approched two people in white uniforms and green visiors that came out of it.

"These people are to be handled by the Executive Council." First one formaly said. "Hand them over immediately."

"This is the Council's consensus." The second one added. "The Security Bureau has a duty to obey."

"Please wait!" Roget exclaimed, raising his tone. "They are troublemakers who have incited the Commons and planned to disrupt peace in this City! Security must investigate them thoroughly..."

His next words were interrupted by holograms figures of Exeuctive Council appearing before him.

"We will determine whether they're troublemakers or not." First memeber of Council, wearing a golden attire said.

"Send them here immediately." Only lady of the group said

"This is an order." Third with a weirdly shaoed head said.

"Correct, Chairman?" Forth memeber of Council turned to their leader.

"Christopher." I said in a old man's voice (Yugioh Arc V Abridged Episode 20) only to be elbowed by Crow.

"Not now." He scolded me, before smiling. "But it was funny."

"Yes. Now, if you please" Leader, White Taki nodded with a smile.

From Roget's expression he wanted to protest, but of course that would be pointless. Officers began pushing us in tje helicopter and after few minutes we took off.

Hall of Dominion - Executive Council's HQ

Ride was pretty quiet. Mostly consisting about rest fearing about their fate, while I put my best performance to look the same way.

Helicopter landed and we were escorted from the vehicle to large and luxurious courtroom by same mans in white uniform that came to retrive us. Headed at 'throne' sort to speak were Highiest Authority in Neo Domino City - Executive Council.

"Since we're all gathred, shall we begin?" Taki asked with a smile. "Director Roget, you seemed pretty upset about not being able to handle them. Why is that if I may ask?"

"Exeuctive Council." He began saying in respectfil tone. "These people have inicited Commons and planed to distrubt peace in the City!" He pointed towards us accusingly. "It's pretty much obvious from testimonies of their arrested comrades!"

"Stop messing around!" Sawatari snapped, clenching his tied hands. "We didn't know about any plan, we escaped by chance! As a matter of fact, we were locked up for no reason at all!"

"Resisting Security..." He glared at us, me expecially. "That alone is indisputable crime."

"You guys started it first!" Yuya angrily added. "The moment we arrived in this Dimension, we were suddenly surrounded by Security."

"Dimension?" Roget's eyes narrowed as he turned to face Council. "Did you hear that? He just said that he arrived in this Dimension."

"Dimension?" Tokumatsu wondered. "What does that mean?"

"If you take this words as face value, that means that they came from another Dimension. That also explains why they use Summoning Methods that are not present in our World." He held up his hand. "Fusion, Xyz and Pendulum."

At mentioned of our Summoning Methods everyone, me included hardened their gaze at Roget.

"Do these users of unknown Summoning Methods have a purpose of arriving in our City?"

"To protect it." I simply answered Roget's question.

"Protect it?" He seemed unconvinced. "Security's job is to protect."

"Your Security is a joke " I told him in all honesty. "We teared them to shreds in a matter of minutes. What would Obelisk Force do to them?"

"Also, judging by Society in this City, they aren't doing a good job." I taunted, making him flinch. "Arresting innocents and locking them up for life for a simple crime as steaking a loaf of bread to feed their families? Is that what you, Director Roget call protecting?"

"In this World everyone has a role to fufiil." Roget told me in monotone voice. "Winners are born to be winners and losers are born to be losers."

Crow, Shinji were ready to tear his head off, but I spoke again. "Everyone has a role to fufil, I agree on that. But like I said to Chief of Facility, it's not your job to determine people's roles. It's theirs."

Crow and rest of his squad had a satisfied look on their faces as I turned to Council next. "We do not wish to cause any disturbance in your City. If we did any of that, you have our deepest apologies. But as I said before, we came to this Dimension to protect it."

"You guys are from another Dimension…" Tokumatsu turned to Yuya. "Is that the case, Yuya?"

"Yeah." Tomato nodded. "We came here from another Dimension called Standard. But… please believe me when I say we didn't come to this Synchro Dimension in order to cause trouble!"

"They are right." Door opened and Reiji stood their with his scarf that defies gravity with Reira and Tsukikage by his side.

"Our aim isn't to cause mayhem."

"Akaba Reiji!"

"And Reira!

"So they were fine all this time, huh?"

Sawatari, Yuya and Serena exclaimed as new arrival descended from stairs to ground level.

"We Lancers came to Synchro Dimension in order to protect it from Academia's invasion." Reiji stated as he approached Roger. "We would also like to join forces with you in order to win the Dimensional War."

"Lancers…?"

"It's short for Lance Defense Soldiers." Sawatari responded to Crow's question with a proud expression. "The truth is, we're Duel Soldiers meant to take on Academia!"

"Duel Soldiers?" Tokumatsu seemed unconvinced. "YOU?!"

"He has been a human shield for us." I stated, giggling at Sawatari's angered expression. "That's a VERY important role after all."

Sawatari wanted to do his usual babling about how he's Super Special Awesome Neo New Sawatari, but he was interrupted by Roget's loud and I might even add annoying laughter.

"What's so funny?!"

"Excuse me." Roget cleared his throat after Sawatari's outburst. "And here I was wondering what you would say-"

"Exeuctive Council..." Reiji pushed his glasses up. "Knows full story."

"You..." He turned to Council with shocked expression. "You don't actually belive this story?"

"We heared everything from Akaba Reiji." Gael said.

"About the Dimensional War—" Gray continued.

"... As well as about the Lancers and Duel Spirits." Azul concluded her colleague's sentence.

"Correct, Chairman?" Bordeaux asked.

"Yes, this talk is over." White Taki replied so.

"You already heard about it, you say?" Roget exclaimed. "Does the Council really believe such nonsensical claims!?"

"As you already know Director Roget, few day ago wormholes opened around entire City." Gael reminded big nosed Director, making him sweat nervously.

"Wormholes?" Tokumatsu asked Yuya.

Tomato shrugged as a response. "It's a long story."

"With such determination that man..." She pointed towards me. "Yuki Jason fought hard to protect 4 Dimension from fiends and defeated a Monster with Infnity Attack Points."

"If such strong Duelists offers us protection, why say no?" Gray questioned him.

"Correct, Chairman?" Bordeaux asked white robed man again.

"That is correct." Taki nodded with a smile.

"There are people who indeed came from Different Dimension. That is pretty much confirmed."

"Besides..." Azul spoke after Gray. "You arrested them for investigstion, because you also belive in existance of other Dimensions, right?"

"Their aim?" He turned his eyes towards us. "Is to invade our Dimension."

"That's nonsense!" Yelled Gongenzaka.

"What?" Yuya's eyes widened. "We're not invaders!

"Don't spout bull!" Sawatari spat. "True invaders are Academia. We came here to protect this Dimension. Akaba Reiji already explained that!"

"Hmph..." He scoffed. "Security will decide wha-"

"Our job is to decide their fate." Gael stated in a firm tone.

"I order to do that, Executive Council will handle everyone present." Gray continued

"Everyone?!" Tokumatsu spoke up. "You doubt me as well. Even if I was in Facility for ten years?"

"There will be no exceptions." Azul reached final decision, making Tokumatsu groan in frustration.

"If you are our allies, we would like you to prove that to us." Bordeaux said.

"Prove it?" Sawatari asked. "How?"

"Participate in the Friendship Cup." Reiji added.

"The Friendship Cup!?"

"That is correct." Reiji nodded. "It's what Executive Council is aiming for. Lancers participate in tournament and dispaly their skills as true Duel Soldiers."

"Us too?" Tokumatsu's eyes widened.

"No exceptions." Azul repeated herself.

"I can actually enter the City's largest Duel Tournament, the one I've heard about for so long?"

"I personally would like you to enter as well." White Taki told Tokumatsu with his usual smile. "After all, you were the catalyst for the formation of the Friendship Cup."

"I… was the catalyst?"

"Ten years ago, your arrest led the Commons youth to revolt against us." White Taki explained. "In order to control that situation, the Duel Chasers were formed. However, disorder only increased as we enforced greater control. Ultimately, we came up with a Duel Tournament to promote harmony between the Tops and Commons, the Friendship Cup. The winner earns the honor of being a shared King for both Tops and Commons, just like the current King - Jack Atlas."

"Yusei is true King, snowflake." I thought inwardly.

"What shared King?!" Crow yelled, outraged. "I am not entering this tournament! I refuse to put on a show for Tops!"

"Crow..." Yuya and I muttered.

"I know how you feel, but if we enter, Frank and other kids can see that we're doing okay." Shinji reasoned with his friend.

"Alright!" Tokumatsu cheered. "Now I can fufil my promise to the children."

"Yosh!" Sawatari entusiasticly exclaimed. "Let's fire up the audience of Synchro Dimension with our Entertainment Duel, Yuya!"

"More importantly, we have to find Yuzu soon…"

"Oh?" Roget smirked. "Hiiragi Yuzu is indeed your comrade?"

"You…" Yuya sounded suprised. "Don't tell me… that you captured Yuzu?!"

"She hasn't been arrested." Roget told him. "She's an important Duelist who's also participating in the Friendship Cup after all."

"Yuzu is entering the Friendship Cup!?"

Everyone, except me who put on a force perfomance, was visibly shocked at this new information.

"If you're that worried about her, I can let you know that she's doing okay." Roget assured him.

He turned to Council. "I understand. I also agree on their participation in Friendship Cup as well. That's why..." He looked at me with deranged smile.

"Oh no! Is he going to..." I thought

"I would like to make a proposal.

"Proposal?"

"What is it?

Gael and Gray questioned Roget.

"Every year, on the eve of the Friendship Cup, The King carries out a exhibition match" He pointed towards |~ME~|

"How about letting him serve as an opponent?"

"Me?!" I exclaimed, really shocked this time.

"Yuki Jason, eh?" Gray muttered.

"Why him?" Azul asked.

"There is more bizzare Summoning Method amongst this group of people, however..." He looked at me with sharp eye. "No doubt that Yuki Jason is most skilled one. Evident by him beating a Monster with infinity Attack Points and making Security and Chief of Facility look like chidlren in comparison. He will be a worthy challenge for King to prove his strenght"

"I see... Is that acceptable Chairman?" Bordeaux asked.

"Yes, that is fine." Taki nodded as he turned to Reiji. "How about you?"

"I have no objections." Reiji replied formaly as he glared at Roget.

After our conversation was finished, white uniformed man began escorting rest of my comrsdes.

"Where are you taking them?" I asked.

"Do not fear." Bordeaux calmly said. "We have to intention in putting them in further danger."

"They are participants of Friendship Cup after all..." Gray pointed out.

"They may be fugitives, but they are still heroes." Azul stated.

"As long as they keep winning." Bordeaux turned to their leader. "Isn't that right Chairman."

"Yes." He nodded with his usual smile. "We will look after them like guests. As ling as you keep winning."

"Winning?" I muttered.

Vision

I was standing in a state of the art Duel Arena, that was more advanced the anything I saw in Standard. Attendance was hige, every single seat was filled as I was holding 4 cards in my hands. Crowd cheered even louder as my opponets bled on the floor and cried in agony.

"I won..." I looked on my hand only to find out that I was holding 4 Heavely Dragons. "No matter what they threw at me... I WON! And I will continued to win until..."

Scene change into a huge red eyes oblitirating City to ashes. Ruined buildings, fires raging uncontrollably and people fleeing in terror from God knows what. The thick clouds of smoke rising up and the cries of the fleeing civilians only added to this vision's horror.

Vision ends

"Jason!" Yuya called out to me, snapping me from my thoughts. "Good luck in your Duel. Yuzu must me watching close by. Just tell her that I miss her if you ever get the chance."

"I will." I said with a smile as he exited the room.

"Show everyone in Synchro Dimension Lancer's strenght!" Sawatari declared.

"Crush that traitor Jack Atlas! No matter what!" Cakled out Criw.

"Dammit..." I thought sadly. "He only thinks about beating Jack... Crow..."

"Don't you dare lose now!" Kuroskai yelled as he too left the room. "You will make me look bad."

"Hey." I looked up to see Serena. "You did say that you want to be the best. Well now's your chance. Good luck." She took s card from her pocket and handed it to me

"Thanks you..."

She nodded and left the room.

"Okay Jack..." I took out my Deck and looked at it with a smile. "Get ready, to Get your game on!"

Done. After ling day at work I stayed uo all night to finish this Chapter. Its 4:44 AM and I am really exausted.

I'm going to pull Yusaku here and give you three reasons on why I decided to make Jason face Jack.

1\. I was forshadowing since Chapter 5 that Synchro Dimension will be Jason's Arc. He will eventualy fall into Darkness and become Supreme King, and he will be terrified about everything that he did after henis freed from his control. This is where our King of Turbo Duels comes in. Jack, being motivational coach, will help him escape his sadness and make him remember what Dueling is truly about. It just didn't make any sense to make them defeat The King and then Yuya and Jack resuming with final match of Friendship Cup like nothing happened. This way, even if City is in devestated state, Jack will have a reason to help Jason and make him show his resolve.

2\. Jason will be more sucesfull in moving peoples hearts in the City than Yuya. Insted of forcing his beliefs on someone, Jason will actually try to understand them and stick up for them, like he did in this Chapter for all inmates that Takasu tormented.

3\. Yugioh Abridged Refereance's. CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLE. lol. XD

I hope that you keep an open mind about this. Don't worry. Yuya will get proper Character Development and so will everyone in the story, even Sawatari. But I feel that Jason will benefit more from his Duel with Jack.

How did you like my opening for Synchro Arc? I decided to use Opening Going My Way because its probably my best opening in Yugioh, alongside Teardrop.

And I changed Entertainment Tournament into a life or death Duel between Jason and Takasu as a distraction. Just because I felt like it. And Takasu died. That fat piece of shit deserved it. And I made a prison riot just like some of you suggested. :)

I wanted to make him Duel Arrest Cops, but Chapter is long as it is. But he did get some cards from them when they were unconcious.

OC Cards:

Iron Chain Hammer (Quick-Play Spell)

Activate only when you control Iron Chain Monster. Negate activation of opponent's Spell, Trap or Monster effect and if you do, destroy that card. One Iron Chain Momster you control gains 500 ATK until end of this turn.

Iron Chain Ghost (Level 4, Earth Attributed, Fiend Type Monster)

ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000

Once per turn you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Iron Chain' Monster from your Deck. Your opponent doesen't take any Damage from battles involving this card thenturn you activate this effect.

Iron Chain Dog (Level 2, Earth Attributed, Beast-type Monster. Tuner.)

ATK: 900 / DEF: 300

This card cannot me used as a material except for 'Iron Chain' Monster. When this card is Summoned, Target one Iron Chain Monster you control: Send cards from your opponents Deck to Graveyard equal to Level of that Monster. This card cannot Attack on the turn you use this effect. Monster that is Synchro Summoned using this card as Synchro Materials gains 500 Attack Points until End of this Turn.

Odd-Eyes Guardian (Quick-Play Spell)

When Level 5 or Highier Dragon-Type Monster battles, it gains Attack equal to Monster it Battles. Also until end of Damage Step, your opponent cannot activate card or effects. You can only activate Odd-Eyes Guardian once per turn this way..

Don't forget to follow, favorite, review.

"I'm going to sleep. :)

Haou...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Hi everyone. Chapter 16 is here. :)

I don't own Yugioh Arc V or anything releated to it, except my OC Jason Yuki.

Response to your reviews:

ThePsychoPath96: Rick and Morty refrences and John Cena will come in later Chapters.

1) Maybe at end of the story, because now with Academia invasion, Supreme King and corrupted Society in Synchro Dimension, there wouldn't be any time for that.

2) Ryan will habe a Synchro Deck. But it deoends if peple vote for Dark Signers Ryan (thinking that Jason betrayed him and wanting revenge) he will use OC Deck that I will make for him.

3) Sure.

4) Probably in Fusion Dimension. Maybe from Johan, IF I include him in the story.

5) He already has it.

6) He will use Utopia Lighting. Notnsire about Gandora, but he will use cards from previous Protagonists.

7) Not in this story. Maybe in spin-off that I plan on writing.

8) That is an awesome idea. With Jason's funny personality and Yusaku's calm, collected approach, it will be nice duo for sure. :)

Ethan Kironus: I always defended Dub. But you're right. ARC-V Dub is horrible. Every time Yuya speaks, I want to vomit. Still it will be interesting in seeing hiw they will destroy Raging Dragon Summon and Zarc.

Chronofang12: Question 0 is answered in this Chapter.

1) Jack is better rider, because he has alot more experiance in playing Card Games on Motorcycles.

2) Yep. He might use Meteorburst Dragon, or some completely new Synchro.

3) Muhahaha. Roget will be punished. 3:)

4) He will have higer awarness. And Yugo and Rin's dream wad for one of tjem to win Friendship Cup, but I don't get why would Yugo still participate in the tournament insted of trying to save her.

Btw: Still upset that Yugo didn't win Friendship Cup. That was his Dimension and he had right to fight Jack in order to be the best, not Yuya. I pesonally thought that for show who was supposed to have 8 main Characters (Yu Boys and Bracelet Girls) It was supposed to be as long as Duel Monsters in terms of episodes with everyone getting their Arc and Character Development.

5) Zarc is scared of lossing. That's why he has such powerfull cards and actually panicks when he losses some Life Points. Everyone can be a good Duelist with broken Archetype like the one he had.

As for Supreme King, he is like: "Okay. I'll let you damage me, but in my next turn I will destroy you completely."

Plus in terms of personality and apperance Supreme King is much more cooler.

6) You decide that after Supreme King Arc in this story is finished.

And Doctor will Duel in this fic.

kival737101: I wanted to have him appear in Fusion Arc. But with everything that will happen in Fusion Dimension, adding Supreme King on top of that will only make things confusing.

EH-01: BECAUSE JASON IS DUELING A MAN WHO ALWAYS YELLS! (At least his Abridged version)

Xenvic:

1) Thanks.

2) He will give tips to Lancers about their Decks. (He already did for someone, but that will be explained in flashbacks)

3) Answered in this Chapter. :)

4) 5DS Characters won't have major role. Some will have short cameos. Reason for that is that with Supreme King Arc in Synchro, it will be a mess if I add more Characters.

5) Reira will Duel, but not in Friendship Cup. Jason referes to Reira as 'he' because everyone thinks that Reira is a boy at this point in the story.

6) Like Crystal Beast. IF he used them.

7) He will get Stardust eventually.

8) Jason will teach Yuya about his wrong ways.

9) Earthbound yes, no Meklords. Sorry. :/

10) Regular ARC-V rules will be be used for Riding Duels.

11) Anna will be Alen's big sister. I was dissapointed that she didn't appear in ARC-V as second ZEXAL Character.

12) Few GX Characters will appear. Kenzan/Hasslebarry is already confirmed since Chapter 5.

13) All three are in considiration to be added in the story. Crowler/Chronos will be added for sure na-no ne. :D

14) I answered all of them :)

15) He also has close conmection with Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes Archetypes. As well Blackwings and Stardust/Warrior Deck. And he will be upset by someone using Red-Eyes for evil in the future.

John.b: Sure. :)

[Play Yugioh 5DS Opening 5, Going my Way]

Run! The path of evolution that connects to the future

There lies a new legendary duel!

Cards from each Yugioh Generations were showed as Jason grabbed one. Green light occured and scene changed with Jason wearing a red helmet with dark visior, while riding a red D-Wheel on a open road. Yuya, Serena, Kurosaki, Gongenzaka, Sawatari rode their respective D-Wheels as well.

Scene changed to clear blue sky in the City as Lancers Ace Monsters were shown flying around.

The feelings of indecision, shake them all off

The possibilities are infinite, set them all free

The beginning is always dependent on you

Everyone is wandering about, pursue the light

All of the Lancers looked behind to find dosen Duel Chaser on their tails. Scene changed to show Roget with serious expression looking down of them, while several chess pieces were scattered around.

Jason speed up and placed four cards on his Duel Disk, which materilised and revealed Flame Wingman, Neos, Great Tormado and Winged Kuriboh respectivly.

Yuya followed with his Monsters: Timbreaker Magician, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion and Tunning Magician.

Yuzu and Serena running to each other and then Yuzu pulled her along in spin with a smile and their bracelets flash before the two have been revealed to have swapped clothes, Yuzu smiling and Serena looked at her confused.

Scene now showed all Lancers assembled in dymond formation.

It looks like you've lost sight of the fleeting dream

The bonds that connect us will definitely never lose

(Growing! Go my way!)

Jason with blank gold eyes lost in void of Darkness, kneeling on the ground as mirror images of Ryan, Serena and Yuzu were shown.

Scene showed Council of the City and high above them on the left side was Roget with his Securiy Officers. On Rigjt sie Akaba Keo was standign with Obelisk Force.

High above everyone stood Supreme King with his loyal soldiers - Duelists of Death looking down on everyome with murderous glare.

Yuri transitions the scene as he made a wide gesture as Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yugo, Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri posed.

Become the storm, dance

and tear the darkness apart

Even if you can't see the place you're struggling towards now

Start running, with those legs

There's nothing to be afraid of

On this path towards the future

Going my way! Cut open a path and go!

Jason rode his D-Wheel as Elemental Hero Shadow Flame Neos appeared and flew high in the air, alongside Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.

Jason and Yuya were standing on the roof with serious expressions and their Ace Monsters flew past them.

Serena clasped her hands as her Ace- Cat Dancer appeared from Fusion Vortex and did a small dance, standing behind her mistress.

Yugo Summomed Clear Wing Synchro Dragon on his D-Wheel and immediately ordered it to Attack a gigantic dragon with humdred eyes that destroyed the City.

Shun followed up and Xyz Summons Raid Raptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon that attacked a fiedish dragon traped in a crystal.

Jack faced a man in black armor in front of medival castle. He placed a card on his Duel Blade and in a huge wave of fire - Scarlight Red Dragon Archfied appeared. He looked behind him as Crow smrked and Summomed Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower to fight the man together.

A red D-Wheel shooted out of ruined building and a man with glowing red mark on his right arm pulled up a handlebar and stood up from his D-Wheel to face Supreme King, while white dragon hovered above him.

This pulse of yours beats so violently as the engine goes full throttle

You head on forward aiming for your goal, just as you believe in your friends

You've fallen down once too many times, but you'll try again

The time has now come to pull yourself together

Jason with shocked expression looked over devestated City.

Scene showed Serena and Yuzu back to back, clasping their hands as a Fusion Vortex apleared and their Ace Monsters came out of it.

Yuya rode his D-Wheel with his eyes glowing bright red, redy to perform his trademark Pendulum Summon.

Odd-Eyes Rebellion destroyed the streets with his scale of wrath, as Gongenzaka Summoned Susano-O.

You see a wild dream complete with an endless sky

There's no need to hesitate, now just go spread your wings and take off

(Growing! Go my way!)

Odd-Eyes Rebellion and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon fought eachother as their respective owners: Yuya and Yugo rode them while Jack watched the situation from his penthouse at Tops Area with emotionless look.

Be one with the wind, soar off right now

and go regain your courage

Let us overlay our dreams from that day long gone

Now take what you have, place them in your arms

There's nothing to be afraid of

On this path towards the future

Going My Way! Cut open a path and go!

Reiji pushed his glasses up and activated his Duel Disk in order to face shadowy creature with gold eyes in a destroyed Neo Domino City...

Jason and Yuya rode through the tunnel with Jason having Shadowflame Neos and Yuya having Odd-Eyes Rebellion as both their Monsters clashed creating sparks.

Scene changed and showed Yuya, Jason, Yuzu, Serena, Kurosaki and Yugo standing at the Duel Lane as confetti rained around Duel Stadium.

Chapter 16: Showdown with King! Neos vs Red Demon's

Serena's Dream

With seemingly nothing in sight, Serena walked through void of thick Darkness, unable to realise where she is.

She suddenly stopped when she saw a familliar face.

"J-Jason." She stammered, looking at boys face. Even if she was sure that person in front of her was indeed Hero Duelist, one look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine. Burning Honey Gold eyes narrowed at a tall form of a cloaked skeleton, resembling that of Death that was across from him. It wore a long black coat with gold outlines around it. Needless to say, figure seemed like evil itself. She could sense a power beyond that of a human coming from it. Academia Duelist couldn't put finger around it, but she felt that she already encountered strange fiend before.

Serena hardened her gaze at both individuals and realised that they were Duelling. Jason had Neos on his Field with no cards in his hand or field, with only 350 Life Points left.

Stange figure had two cards in its hand and a Monster matching its own apperance.

Jason: 350 LP x0

?: 1100 LP x2

"Go my mighy beast!" Figure ordered as his Monster prepared his Scythe and unleashed a wave of dark energy thst hit Neos straight on. After long and terrifing scream, Neos was destroyed and dark aura surrounded Jason.

Jason: 0000 LP x0

?: 1100 LP x2

"I-I lost..." He stammered in disbelief as he clenched his chest in pain, kneeling on the floor.

Figure held up his hand and shooted a stream of Dakrness towards Hero Duelist. What followed made Serena's blod run cold.

"No..." Serena gasped in shock, tears welling up in her eyes.

"GHA..."

Jason was inpaled by stream of Dark energy. He cought up blood as it went deeper into his chest each passing second.

"JASON!" Serena ran up to him as, strange creature retrivied Dark stream and looked on with a schowl as Jason striggled to survive.

"Please..." Serena held him close to him, tears streaming down he cheeks and falling on him. "Stay with me..."

He weakly opened his green eyes and looked at her with a gentle smile. Feeling of pain chewing on his body and a cold sensation taking him over was present. He knew that this was the end. He placed a hand on her cheek and wiped her tears of it. His hand started to feel heavy and with one last exhale, his eyes closed... He was no more...

"No..." She cried uncontrollably, hugging body of her friend . "This can't be..."

"Finally!" Figure spoke in a satisfied tone. "The Supreme King is finally slayed."

Dream ends

"AARGHH!" Serena screamed as sjenwoke up with a upwards jolt. She was gasping for breath, holding a hand over her chest, shaken, pale and terrified. Once wjen sje realsied ths tit was only a nightmare, she calmed herself down.

"W-what was..." She took a few deeb breaths and rose up from her bed.

Currently she was in her room, provided by the City as a participant of a Friendship Cup. Today was eve of Friendship Cup, where King - Jack Atlas will carry and Exhibition Match with its challenger - Yuki Jason. Serena was quite impressed with her room. A Spacious, luxurious room with plasma TV and King-sized bed. However, she knew that a acomindation like this haz its price.

She went to her bathroom to take a long, warm shower to calm herself over this unusual nightmare she had. She just couldn't stop thinking about it because it felt so real.

After the shower she did her usual daily hygiene and dried her hair with a towel. When she came out of the bathroom she foudn a cart with food waiting for her next to her bed.

"How convinient." Her stomach grumbled as she sat down and began eating.

"That dream felt to real..." She thought. "And Jason's eyes... They were the same color like yesterday in his Duel against Chief of Facility. I hope that he's alright."

With Jason

(Jason's POV)

"Let's see..." I spread out my Deck on my bedroom floor, trying to come up with his strategy to overcome Jack's Red Daemons Dragon Scar-Right in our exhibition match

Since we busted out of jail one day earlier than in the cannon, we had one extra day to recuperate from everything that happened since we arrived in this Dimension. They took us to luxurious penthouse for all participants of Friendship Cup, but as expected, we cannot leave the room. At least I have a TV...

"Are you nervous?" Flame Wingman asked. "You are facing your idol today, after all..."

"To be honest, I am..." I smiled at him. "But I won't let that hold me back. Jack is a legend, that much everyone knows, but I can't let myself be stopped here."

"You sure seem confident about yourself." Wingman had a troubled expression. "But, Yuya..."

"I am too worried for Yuya." I had a serious look on my face as I gathred my Deck and rose up from the floor. "Since Jack won't beat him, he will still copy his father in Entertainment Duel. But if we ever face off in this tournament, I will be his motivational couch insted of Jack."

Flame Wingman nodded and just then a man brought in a cart full of food.

"Enjoj your meal, Sir." He bowed respectfully and let my room.

"Wow this is so awesome!" My eyes sparkled at the sight of so much food. If there is anything I love more than playing Childrens Card Game, its FOOD!

I brought a chair and began eating my omelette with a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. After I finished, I must say a delicious meal, I brushed my teeths and just layed on my King-sized bed for a few hours, waiting for my Duel with Jack to be announced.

"Huh?" I stammered as doors of my room opened and bellboy bowed as a sign of respect.

"Hello." He greeted politely.

"Hi." I jolted from my bed and looked at my Duel Disk. "Is it time already? It's only 3 PM."

"We still have extra time until your Exhibition Match." He told me. "However, since you have been choosen to challenge The King, you also have a perk of choosing your own D-Wheel."

I had a wide grin over my face. "Okay." I took my Deck and placed it in my Deck Box. "Lead the way."

He nodded and slowly we made our ways towards Garage.

"This place is huge." I noted, astonished as I looked at Garage with all diffrent types of D-Wheels."

"That's everyone's reaction when they see this place for first time."

A voice spoke as I turned around and gasped in shock. Person that said that wore a white and blue jacket with a yellow trim and front pockets, a blue t-shirt with a large white stripe placed horizontally, blue jeans, and a pair of blue-outlined white sneakers. He wore a cap and had unkempt blue hair and his eyes were indigo.

"Bruno..." I thought at seeing Yusei's Accel Synchro teacher in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me concerned. "You spaced out for a while."

"I-I'm fine." We shook hands. "My name is Jason."

"I'm Bruno. Pleased to meet you." He looked at selection of his D-Wheels. "So which one would you like to use? Keep in mind that you can only use one, during the duration of the Tournament, so choose wisely."

Unknowm to be, my eyes turned in a royal blue color. "I want red D-Wheel with newest version of Skyline 50 - Acceleration Chip."

"I wish four-cylinder, 998cc high output engine, that would produce excellent power and a strong pulse of linear torque. I also want for it to have ultra-compact chassis and sophisticated suspension."

At this point of my statment both bellboys and Bruno's jaw dropped in astonishment as I continued.

"Wow." Bruno seemed impressed. "You surly know your way around D-Wheels."

"I guess so..." I rubbed back of my head sheepishly as my eyes turned to regular green.

"Well, I have something that matches that description." He walked to computer screen and began typing. Soon, floor opened up and my eyes widened in suprise at D-Wheel that rose from it on a small elevator.

"IT'S YUSEI-D! IT'S YUSEI-D!" I inwarldy screamed like a fangirl at seeing Yusei's D-Wheel in front of me. I always wanted to ride one and closest I got was straping my Duel Disk toy on my bycle and eventualy getting few cuts and bruises from all falling I did.

"What do you..."

"I take it! I take it!" I qucikly yelled, getting a giggle from Bruno.

"As you wish." D-Wheel retreated itself back into the ground as Bruno handed me Red Riding Suit and some other 'thingy'.

"This is your Riding Suit, and Wrist Dealer." He began explaining. "For protection, I adivise you to wear a Riding Suit, as for Wrist Dealer - it's used specificly in Riding Duels. It replaces your Duel Disk during Riding Duels and it is also used as a Card Hostler, so be sure to wear it all times. Helmet will be ready just before your Duel starts."

"Thank you for Wrist Dealer, but I won't have any use for Riding Suit. Tight wardrobe doesn't look good on me."

"Suit yourself." Bruno answered. "But don't blame me if something happens to you."

I nodded and it was time for me to return to my 'cell' and wait for my Duel with Jack to begin.

Few Hours Later

(Regular POV)

Big, colorfol fireworks could be heared around entire Duel Palace as several holographic images of woman dressed like a cowgirl were shown. Her outfit consists of a white shirt that shows her midriff along with a yellow bow, a red vest, a cowboy hat, and yellow shorts. She had a white microphone with a yellow top in her hands that she will use to commetate Jason's Duel with Jack. This woman was Melisa Claire - Top reporter in Neo Domino City

"A huge audience of over 20,000 has gathered here, in the Duel Palace that towers over all else in City Central." She announced with a smile. "Everyone's anticipations for the opening of the Friendship Cup is fireing up the atmosphere!"

Crowd looked exicited as members of Top observed with their usual smug, neutral looks.

"Tonight, with myself, Melisa Claire, let's all enjoj the Eve of the largest Duel Festival in the City, the Friendship Cup!"

Audience cheered as few cheerleader could be seen besides Duel Lane, dancing.

"As always, I've been selected for this important position." She said to herself, entusiasticly.

At Jason's room

(Jason's POV)

I sat on my couch with bellboy, Sam I think was his name, formaly standing behind me. To say that I was nervous was a huge understatment. I was freaking out! But to show everyone in Synchro Dimension our strenght I had to bring my A game today. My Deck was on the black table in front of me, nicely assembled, with my Wrist Dealer laying next to it.

"Crush that traitor, Jack Atlas!"

"Traitor huh?" I muttere dunder my breath.

Crow's words echoed in my head since yesterday... It's so sad when you think about it. Crow is obssesed with revenge and without Yusei, Jack and Crow never became friends and hated eachother...

I turned to Sam. I still can't belive that they would make children work like this! But what to expect from a City that send you to Labor Facility when you lose a Card Game.

"Why is Jack hated by Commons?" I unexpectedly asked him. "Wasen't he supossed to be their Hero?"

Reason why I wanted to know this: It was never explained in the Anime. Was Jack just selfish and abanodned all his friends for his own sake? Perhaps... But I still feel like there is more to it than that.

Sam looked away, unwilling to answer.

"It's okay." I told him with a kind smile. "You don't have to answer me. I was just wondering..."

"Jack won Friendship Cup three years ago." Sam began speaking in a timidly voice. "Since then, he was as a King, absolute ruler. They call him strongest in history - and he had demeanor and the conduct worthy of it. But, many of Commons consider him a traitor because he crushed their hopes and dreams. They had a vision of a better life and according to them, Jack was selfish. Because of that he became a traitor."

"I see..."

"It's time." He said. "I shall escort you to the ground.

I nodded and placed my Deck in Wrist Dealer, which I later straped on my Hand. We exited the door and went towards pit bay.

Down on the pit bay Bruno was waiting for me with his usual smile.

"Are you ready?" He kindly asked, standing next to my Yusei-D.

"Of course." I nodded with a smile of my own, seating on my D-Wheel and puting on my red helmet.

"OMG! I can't belive that this is going to happen! I'm going to play CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES with motherflipin JACK ATLAS of all people!" I screamed inwardly like a little child. Riding a D-Wheel is a dream for every Yugioh Fan and I am so grateful to whoever sent me to this World and gave me an opportunity to do so.

"So this vehicle is Auto-Pilot, right?" I pulled down my handlebar.

"That is correct. When Duel starts, Auto-Pilot will engage immediately. That way you will be focused entirely on the Duel at hand." He explained.

"I almost forgot something." I wiped out paper and pen and gave them to confised Bruno. "Can I get your autograph?"

Both Bruno and Sam were suprised at my unexpected request.

"S-sure... I guess..." He muttered, writing his name on the paper.

"Thanks." I placed his autograph in my pocket and just waited for gate to be opened.

"You're up in 2 minutes." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Good luck."

He left me alone with Sam, as he spoke next. "I too wish you best of luck." He bowed and retreated back.

"Okay Jason." I took a deep breath. "This is it. Your chance to become King. I still can't bekive thst I'm Dueling JACK ATLAS!"

"This is going to be awesome!" I entusiasticly yelled, causing wide grin from Bruno.

"Are you sure about your previous 'plan'?" Neos appeared next to me with troubled expression. "People might take it the wrong way."

"Let kid let out some steam." Dark Panther reasured his leader. "Besides it will be entertaining."

"Dark Panther is right." I replied with a frown. "Besides that is what I always wanted to say in a situation like this."

"Fine..." Neos sighed in expiration. "Just don't say that I didn't warn you."

He and Dark Panther dissapeared leaving me alone, just waiting to be called out. My heartbeat increased noticabely and I sweated nervously from all adrenaline. But one look at my Deck and I knew that I can do this. I just hope that I don't crash like when I rode my D-bicycle. That was a nasty fall(s) and I really don't want to repeat that again.

Meanwhile

Two indivuduals, both with ridicilous hair, rose up on the stands and looked at the entire Field with awe.

"Where here! We're here!" Yugo yelled with a huge smile on his face gazig at fireworks around entore area. "Duel Palace! It's so huge! So wide! I can't wait to Duel in a place like this!"

"Maiami City's Duel Stadium was also huge, but the grounds for Riding Duels are so spacious." Yuzu looked around, astonished by incredible atmosphere.

"And now it's time for our Main Event!" Holographic image of Melisa Claire appeared once more. "The City's pride, Duel King. A special opening match by Jack Atlas himself!"

"JACK!"

"JACK!"

"JACK!"

"JACK!"

"ATLAS-SAMA!"

Steady chant echoed through the Stadium, resonating and echoing with every word.

Audience, Tops and Commons alike, cheered for their King. Adoring Fangirls screamed his name in delight as everyone was pumled for tonights Match.

"As expected of a symbol of Friendship Cup, Jack Atlas. The hearts of both Tops and Commons come together as one, calling out his name." Melisa announced. "But wait..."

At this point all louds cheers of the audience dissapeared.

"First, let's introduce luckly Duelist specificly selected to Duel oit King on the Eve of this Festival." She pointed towards screens as my Duel with Dark Valkyria was shown.

"That's..."

"Jason!"

Both Yugo and Yuzu were suprised at this unexpected turn of events, as I was quite mad at them showing off my Duel like that.

《"Gooo Elemental Hero Neos!" He countered Valkyria's Monsters attack and went high in air. "Destroy Divine Serpent! WRATH OF NEOOOSSS!"》

Neos dashed towards Divine Serpent and punched it violently in the head. Huge explosion occured from attack as I won the Duel.

"He is th!t guy that defeated Infinity Attack Points Monster!"

"He is so strong."

"Can King really win?"

Simillar comments could be heared from the audience as Melisa carried on with her speech.

"So without further adu, here is the Challenger - Yuki Jason!"

Right on cue I speed up through the tunnel that connected garage with the Stadium and rode around Duel Lane, just feeling soft breeze of gentle wind on my skin. Some of the attendance actually cheered for me, which suprised me. People bash 5DS for their theme of Dueling on Motorcycles, but riding a motorcycle is one of the best feeling there is. Just you, your opponent and...

"CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!"

"Wha-"

Audience was really suprised at my sudden statment.

"I can't belive this guy..." Crow shook his head with a smile.

"God, Jason why?!" Yuya burried his head in his hands.

"That moron!" Sawatari snapped from his room. "I knew that I should have Dueled The King!"

"Idiot..." Serena said in a soft tone.

Executive Council was amused by my behaviour, while Reiji seemed somewhat embarassed.

"I'm really sorry..."

"It is fine." Taki raised his hand to silence CEO of Leo Corporation. "It just shows that he has playful spirit."

I drowe past the first curve and clenched my fist high in the air. "TO BE OR NOT TO BE ON MOTORCYCLE! THAT IS THE QUESTION!"

"Jason..." Gongenzaka had a dissapointed look on his face.

"That really is Jason..."Yuzu let out tears of happiness stream down her cheeks as she looked with a smile.

"Who knew..." Yugo looked around. "Crowd really loves it."

When she took a closer look, crowd did indeed love my unusal entrance. I smiled as I pulled over at the star line, waiting for King to arrive.

"I don't know he he was chosen to be Jack's opponent, but I feel bad for him." Yugo told Yuzu in unusual serious attitude, geting confused Pink Lemon to look at him. "He is sacrifice for The King."

"Sacrifice?"

"Do you know why there is Exhibition Match before Friendshio Cup officially begins." He looked at her, before turning his gaze towards Duel Lane. "It's to show King's strenght. King doesn't participate in Main Even. The winner of this Tournament is only person that can Duel him. That is the whole reason of this Tournament. Winner has right to challenge King for his title."

Fusion took a pause to let everything sink in before continuing. "Every year Jack's opponent get's a total beating, driving rest of the participants to reach that highet." Henplace his hands on his hips. That is some king of practice."

"A total beating..." Yuzu had a worried look on her face, before she regained her smile. "I wouldn't worry about Jason that much. He is not average Duelist."

"Fine." Yugo shrugged. "Don't say that I didn't warn you."

Now this is the moment everyone's been waiting for!" Melisa announced as crowd cheered louder. "The Kings entrance! The City's bow down before that power, before that majesty!"

"Geez." I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you blow him already?"

"Even if his origins lies in Commons, he stoarmed to road of sucess like a rising dragon! The living legend who rose through summit of Duelists. Our Duel King - Jack Atlas!"

Holographic image of Kings card spinned as Jack shooted out of the entrance riding his own Wheel of Fortune with indifrent look on his face as Audience, female expecially, chanted his name. His D-Wheel spinned around and he accelerated towards Starting Line.

"There is only one King! It's ME!" He announced with hint of arrogance.

"Yusei is The King and you know it!"

"ATLAS-SAMA!"

"JACK!"

"JACK!"

"JACK!"

"JACK!"

"Defeat him, Jason!" Crow gritted his teeth from his room

"So he is best Duelist in this Dimension." Serena looked on with emotionless look

Crowd cheered as he pulled over next to me and looked at me furious.

"Do you think this is a joke?!"

"Huh?"

I was suprised by his sudden hostility towards me.

"Exucuse me." I titled my head sideways, seemingly enraging him even more.

"Here you are, just about to Duel The King and first thing you say to audience was something dumb as Card Games on Motorcycles..." He pointed towards me accusingly. " Riding Duels are for true Duelist, not some Circus freak. If you want to crack innapropriate jokes, then you should just give up and go home!"

"Listen!" I snapped at him pulling my black visior up. "I don't know why are you so worked up about simple joke, but if I offended any of you, I didn't mean it." Last statment was directed to audience. "And you don't know how much rides on this Duel. I have to rescue our missing comrade and FRIEND no matter what! In order to prove my resolve to Council and everyone in this City. I have to defeat you and I intend on doing that!"

"Jason..." Yuzu whispered.

"Ha!" One memeber of audience rose up from his seat "Little pipsqueak like you can't even hold a candle to King's skills!"

"ENOUGH!" Jack snapped at them unexpectidly, quieting down rebellios crowd . He turned to me and smirked. "Your resolve? And what that may be?"

"To fight for brighter future..."

From his room, Crow's head suddenly started to hurt, recalling some memeories.

Jack was visibly shocked when I said those words, as image of a man in his twenties with black hair with gold highlights, and royal blue eyes overlaped with my face. He wore a black jeans, long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them.

"Yu..."

"Jack." I called out to him. "Jack! Are you in there!"

"Y-yes..." He regained his composure and looked at the Duel Lane. "Then show it to me! Show me your resolve in this Duel!"

I pressed a button on my helmet, which lowered visor over my eyes. "You got it!"

With Executive Council

"Let's see what they got." Gael stated.

"Lancer's true strenght." Gray continued.

"Can it surpass the King's? Azul said.

"It will be interesting match." Bordeaux turned to their leader. "Right Chairman?"

"That is correct." Taki nodded. "Let's watch this carefully."

"Akaba Reiji." Gael turned to leader of Lancers. "We have permited usage of Action Field."

"That is the way Lancers fight, no?"Azul reminded.

"That is correct." Reiji answered in monotome voice. "In order to defeat Academia."

Back at the Duel

"After friendly exchange it is time for our long anticipated Exhibition Match!" Melisa announced. "But first, let's activate Field Spell. Im addition from now one rules will be changed. Action Field-" She titled her head sideways, confused. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure what this is... But... Action Field On! Field Spell: Crossover Accel!"

After Melisa's statment, entire Field changed into brigter color as sphere containing Action Cards bursted.

"Duel Mode, on! Auto-Pilot, Stand-By!" Robotic voice called from our D-Wheels as holographic countdown in front of us appeared.

3

2

1

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

After those words were said, sound of rubber on concerte could be heared as both of us speed up

"DUEL!"

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Jack: 4000 LP x5

Me being inexperianced, wobbled a little and almost crashed. Jack used opportunirty given to him and speed up, getting the forst curve and first move.

"Like expected, our King gets first move!"

"My turn!" Jack grabbed a card in his hand. "I shall play Red Sprinter." Brown horse covered in fire appeared.

ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1200

"If Red Sprinter is only card on my Field, I can Summon one Level 3 or lower Tuner Momster from my Hand." He explained. "I Special Summon Red Resonator." Small, fiendish creature holding a tuning fork and small staff with orange orb on top of it, covered in fire sparkled in life on Jack's left side.

ATK: 600 / DEF: 200

"I tune my Level 4 Red Sprinter with Level 2 Red Resonator!"

Upon that decleration, Resonator turned into 2 green Synchro Rings. Sprinter jumped through rings turning himself into 4 small white orbs.

"The crimson souls shall become one. All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Appear, Red Wyvern!"

After Jack finished his chant, a red dragonic Monster roared to life with thick, leathery wings, covered in volcanic lava.

ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000

"King Synchro Summons immediately!" Melisa announced. "How will his opponent respond?"

"Jack is seriously cool!" Yugo cheered. "I can't wait to Duel him soon."

"I place a card facedown and end my turn." Set card materilised before it vanished.

"How will you respond to this, Jason?" Serena questioned from her room, observing the Duel.

"Synchro Summon." Gongezaka muttered "And yet I still feel that a lot is left to be seen from this King."

Jason: 4000 LP x6

Jack: 4000 LP x2

Cue Judai Theme

"Hero I come!" I entusiasticly yelled. "I'm going to show you power of my HERO Deck! I draw!"

Upin seeing card that I drew, a tiny smile appeared on my face "I Summon Vison Hero Vyon!" Warrior in robtic, purlle outfit with matching purple outlines and orb around it appeared

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1200

"Mommy look, it's a real Hero." Small girl in Tops section of the stands said in happiness.

"With Vyon Effect, when he is Summoned, I can send one HERO Monster from my Deck to Graveyard." I declared as I slid Shadow Mist in Cementery

"Furthemore, since Shadow Mist has been sent to Graveyard, I can add one Hero Monster from my Deck to my Hand." I showed him my desired card. "I add Elemental Hero Necro Ghoul."

"And there is more." Shadow Mist poped out of the Graveyard as I placed it in my banished Zone compartment "By banishing one HERO Monster from my Graveyard, Vyon allows me to add one Polymerization from my Deck to my Hand."

"Eh?" Melisa and audience seemed confused. "Polymerization?"

She checked papers she had with her and grew a wide smile.

"Now it's time." I placed my card in my Duel Disk. "With Polymerization I fuse Elemental Hero Necroshade and Necro Ghoul in my Hand to perform a Fusion Summon!"

Necroshade spinned in Fusion Vortex with a Monster resembling himself. Only diffrence was that it had more sinister look to it and more darker schemes around its body, as well two large black spikes coming out of its shoulders.

"I Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elemental Hero Escuridao!" Hero in completely pitch black armor stood on my right, next to Vyon. It had a long gauntlet on his right had that had two metalic spikes coming out of it, with two same spikes stickinv out of his hips. He had sharp claws and long black wings.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"So cool!" One kid cheered.

"Fusion Summon? Audience questioned.

"He is quite good." Azul noted, impressed.

"Getting a stronger Monster in first move like that... Quite impressive, Chairman..." Bordeaux said.

"Indeed." Taki nodded with a smile as they continued watching the Duel.

Despite starstruck expression from his crowd, Jack just scoffed, uniterested at brand new Summoning Method at least in this World.

"Aww come on!" I whined as speed u and drove in same pace that he did. "Not even a flinch. Can I get a little gasp? Or a glinch?"

"I leave all that to my opponents." He cooly answered.

"Heh..." I braked so I drove behind him again. "Then this might suprise you. Since Necro Ghoul got sent to Graveyard, I can draw one card." Upon seeing it, a wide EGAO spread on my face. "And I'll play it right now! Equip Spell Hero Destructor."

Card with image of Flame Wingman surrounded by bright green aura shone. Soon same aura enveloped Escuridao who screamed as his Attack Points increased.

"With this one of my Hero Monster's Attack increases by 600, also Ecuridao gains 100 Attack Points for every Elemental Hero in my Graveyard. With Necro Ghoul and Necroshade that is 200 more Points."

ATK: 2500-3300 / DEF: 2000

"It surpassed Red Wyvern's power" Member of audience gasped.

"Battle!" I declared. "Escuridao, toast his Wyvern!" My dark Hero proceed to Attack Jack's Monster and eventually slashed it with its gauntlet, resulting in its destruction.

"Since Monster equiped with Hero Destructor, destroyed a monster in Battle, you would normally take half of its Attack Points as Damage " I had a sly smile on my face. "However, since your Monster was Special Summoned, his Original Attack is deducted from your Life Points."

Escuridao launched a green beam of energy towards Jack that hit its mark. His D-Wheel spinned uncontrollably as I passed him and was in now front of him. His Life Points decreased to 700 and one Attack from Vyon should finish this. Crowd were speechelss and many of them rose up from their seats unable to belive situation unfolding before their eyes However, I knew that facedown is a game changer, but still...

"King is in a huge pinch!" Melisa panicked. "Can he pull through and make an comeback?"

"This is the end!" I declared, my D -Wheel swaying sideways. "Vision Hero Vyon, end this!"

"It can't be?! Will King lose?!"

"ATLAS-SAMA!"

"Action Spell! Damage Draw! Since I took 2000 Points of Damage, I draw two cards." He explained as he snached another card that was on his left.

Gasp could be heared from audience as my Hero shooted several purple beams from its orbs that made their ways towards Jack. He grabbed and Action Card and smirked, as my Attack seemingly connected.

BOOOMMM

Judai Theme Ends

Crowd went silent. Only noise that was heared was engine of D-Wheel reving up, before I spoke.

"Did he win?" Yuya asked from his room.

"Quit acting!" I yelled, suprising everyone present. "I know that you didn't lose! Show yourself!"

From huge cloud of dust Jack emerged while a Action Spell shone next to him.

"Action Spell: Avoid!" He smirked. "Your Attack is negated."

I speeded up on half pipes and grabbed a bubble with Action Card containg it.

"How convinient." I inserted a card in my Duel Disk.

"Action Spell: Battle Burner! When my Monsters Attack is negated, it can Attack once again."

Crowd went silent again as Vyon repeated his Attack from before .

"Will Jack..."

"Trap Card!" Jack spinned around his D-Wheel, facing me head on. "Reject Reborn! When you declare an Attack, that Attack is negated and Batfle Phase immediately ends." Yellow electricity pushed back Vyon, who now stood next to me.

"And you didn't activate that card when I Attacked with Escuridao, because..." I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Jason is right. Why didn't he activate that card before?" Yuzu wondered. "Damage could have been prevented."

"I don't know, but..." Yugo had a troubled look on his face. "Jack always has a reason for everything he does. And I have a feeling that we will find out now."

"Because, I can Summon Monsters from my Graveyard equal to Negated Attacks this turn." His graveyard shone. "Two Attacs, both from Vyon were negated, thereofre I can revive my Red Wyvern and Red Resonator."

ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000

ATK: 600 / DEF: 200

"Now, since Red Resonator is Special Summoned, I regain Life Points equal to one Synchro Monster on the Field." Wyvern got surrounded in blue aura as Jack's Life Points recovered to 3100.

"Not only did he negate two Attack, he Summoned back his Monsters and regsimed his Life Points to boot!" Melisa announced. "Nothing less is to be expected from King - Jack Atlas."

I gazed at my Hand and took two cards.

"He will Summons Red Demons..." I could feel my hear pumping more from exictment. "I hope that I could survive his assult, but for now there is nothing more that I can do."

"I place two facedown and end my turn." I concluded.

He stopped his D-Wheel next to my. "I will admit, you are a good Duelist, but you still fail to climb summit on which I stand!"

"We will see about that." I told him.

Jason: 4000 LP x2

Jack: 3100 LP x5

Cue Jack Atlas Theme

Jack got full control of his D-Wheel and drew his card, which he activated immediately. "I activate Quick-Play Spell: Resonator Switch! With this I can return my Red Resonator back to my Deck and Summon one other Resonator Monster." His Monster vanished into particles as he placed a card on his Duel Blade. "Appear Level 2! Boost Resonator!"

Monster that emerged looked like Red Resonator in lot of way. Only difference was that it was surrounded in blue flames, with blue robs that feature letter 'B' in cemter on its chest.

ATK: 600 / DEF: 200

"Another Resonator?" I thought, speeding up a little to catch up. "Never heared of it."

"When Boost Resonator is Special Summon, I draw two cards" Upon seeing one of the cards that he drew he smiled, which made me rather uneasy. "I set a card!" Set card materilisrd in front of him.

"Seting a card in his Main Phase 1?" Serena wondered aloud. "Something isn't right."

"Now Jason! Prepare yourself to experiance power of my very soul!" He declared, twisting his handlebars and accelerating more. "I tune my Level 6 Red Wyvern with my Level 2 Boost Resonator!"

Boost Resonator turned into Synchro Rings and Red Wvyern placed itself betweed them, turning into six white orbs.

"The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Red Demon's Dragon Scar-Right!"

Upon finishing his chant, a huge wave of fire interrupted from the spot where two Monsters rested. Fire dispearsed and from it came a Dragon with two large horns, one of them was broken. He had two huge black wings, with long tail. Like his name suggested, his right arm was scared, which just adds to threatning appearance of this mighty beast.

ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500

"Damn..." I thought. "Junk Warrior did a numbers on that thing."

"Since Boost Resonator was used as Synchro Material, My Red Daemon's gains 1000 Attack Points!"

"Say what?!"

Red Demons got surrounded in crimson fire as it hovered above his master.

ATK: 3000-4000 / DEF: 2500

"What else to expect from Jack!" Yugo yelled. "This is awesome!"

"Jason..." Yuzu whispered.

Jack made a turn on the right and grabbed an Action Card that was resting on half pipes. "I activate Red Demons Dragon Scar-Right ability! Once per turn, I can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters with Attack lower than itself!" His Dragon's body got surrounded in fire markings as it punched the ground violently. "Absolute Power Flame!"

Wave of fire came towards my Monsters, but only Esucridao was affected by it. He screamed as flames destroyed him leaving me with 3500 Life Points. Shockwaves caused my D-Wheel to wobble, but not before I got an Action Card.

"In addition I activate Action Spell Double Attack!"

"Oh Hippos."

"Oh Dartz."

"Oh Samurai's."

Yuya, Sawatari and Gongenzaka muttered to themself in worry.

"With this, Attack Poeer of my Red Demons is DOUBLED!"

Red Demons roar echoed through entire Stadium as he got enveloped in more flames then before

ATK: 4000- 8000 / DEF: 2500

"I-incredible!" Melisa couldn't hide her shock. "With 8000 Attack Points staring down on him, could this be the end for our challenger?!"

"And now I Attack with Red Demons Dragon!" His Dragon charged fire in its mouth, ready to unleash it on my Vyon.

"Tch..." I sweated nervously at this predicament. "I play Action Spell: Great Escape! Now Battle Phase immediately ends!"

"Counter Trap! Red Vanish! I can Activate this card on the turn it was Set if I control Red Monster! I negate activation of Spell or Trap card and destroy it!"

Red beam from Jack's card destroyed my Great Escape.

"Attack resumes!" Jack moved his D-Wheel to sideways and continued. "Fiery Crimson Hell Burning!" As fire from Red Deamons dangerly approched me he said only one thing. "Bow down before the King!"

BOOOOMMMM

Jack Atlas Theme Ends

Cloud of smoke gathered around my D-Wheel. Kings audience began cheering, thinking that he won, however...

"What is this?" Melisa was spechless as I came out of the smoke undamaged.

"Thank God." Yuzu said relived.

"I activated my Trap: Defense Draw." I began explaining. "All Damage from one Battle is reduced to 0 and I get to draw a card. Sorry to dissapoint, but this Duel is still on!"

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." King concluded as he turned against me. "You have my praise. Many people would surrender then and there when seeing power of my Monster, but you managed to hold on and for that you have my respect."

"That means alot coming for you, but don"t think for a second that I will be stopped here." I smiled. "Real fun has just begun!"

Crowd cheered even louder as certain Tomato was angry from his room.

"That is my catchphrase!" Yuya pounted crossing his arms. "No fair!"

Jason: 3500 LP x4

Jack: 3100 LP x3

"I draw!" I gazed upon the card that I drew and sighed.

"Not what I expected, but it will do... I guess..."

I set a Monster in Defense Position and end it there." Set Monster appeared, before it vanished.

"That's all that he is going to play?" Melisa wondered.

Jason: 3500 LP x3

Jack: 3100 LP x4

"I expected more..." Jack drew his card. "I play Equip Spell: Red Burning!" Card showed image of Scar-Right eveloped in crimson fire. Same fire enveloped same Monster as Jack began explaining card effect. "Now my Red Demons gains 500 Attack and can deal Piercing Damage."

"Battle!" He declared. "Red Demons Dragon! Destroy his Monster! Fiery Crimson Hell Burning!"

Huge flames enveloped my Monster which turned out to be Clayman. Fire pierced through it and hit me straight in the chest, damaging me.

"I end my turn." He looked behind him. "If you want to survive you should fight back. With that measly Defense, you won't be able to hold on for much more."

Jason: 2000 LP x4

Jack: 3100 LP x3

"We'll see about that." I drew my cards and smiled when I saw it.

GX OST: Miracle

I leaned and grabbed an Action Card. "I play Life Regenerator. Now I regain 500 Life Points."

Jason: 2500 LP x4

"Here it is!" I looked at the card I drew with a wide smile. "Turning point brought to me by my Ace card."

"Oh?"

"You showed me your Ace. Now let me show you mine." I held up my card. "Since Necroshade is in the Graveyard, only once I can Summon a High Level Elemental Hero without any sacrifice! I Summon Elemental Hero Neos!"

Galaxy Vortex appeared high in the sky, dazzling the crowd. White beam shooted out of it and hit the ground in front of my D-Wheel as Neos emerged from it.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"It's here." Yuzu said. "Jason's Ace Monster."

"That guy looks so cool!" Kid in the audience cheered.

"Impressive Monster." Jack noted. "However it still falls short to my very Soul: Red Demons!"

"Of course I know that." I showed him a card. "That's why Honesty Neos will help me. By sending him to Graveyard, one Hero Monster gains 2500 Attack Points until end of this Turn."

"Eh?!" Melisa exclaiemd. "That is double of amount his Monster currently has!

"Goo Neos!" I declared. "Destroy Red Demons Dragon Scar-Right! WRATH OF NEOS!"

Neos leaped in the air and dashed towards Jack's Monster.

"Trap Card! Red Krystal!" He declared as red aure enveloped his Dragon. "Red Monsters cannot be destroyed for this Turn."

Red Deamons countered Neos attack with his right, scared arm. Huge shockwaves occured that damaging Jack by 1500 Life Points. After 10 seconds or so, Neos broke of his attack and returned to my side of the Field.

GX OST: Miracle Ends

After few moments of silence what we both did suprised the crowd.

"Hahahaha!"

We laughed. We just couldn't help it. This Duel was so great and fun. Fact that we're Dueling on motorcycle just adds to adrenaline rush. No wonder that this guys is a legend. He is one of the strongest Duelist I faced.

We stoped laughing as we turned to next corner.

"Sorry." I said with a smile. "I just couldn't help it. This Duel is so much fun."

"Fun, huh?" Jack echoed. "Is that what Dueling is to you?"

"Yep!" I cheerfully answered. "For me, that is the whole point of Dueling! Having a good time as you give it your all, no matter the result."

"That guy." Serena muttered, smile evident on her face

"This is really great." Melisa exclaiemd, as Audience cheered. "That is the whole point of this Tournament! To have fun and be friends! And these two man: Jack Atlas and Yuki Jason are proving that."

"Go Jason!" Yuya cheered. "Show them true Entertainment Duel!"

"I end my turn by placing a facedown."

Jason: 2500 LP x1

Jack: 1600 LP x4

"My turn!" Jack looked at his Duel Disk, specificly his facedown.

"It looks like I might use this card after all." He looked at me. "But not before he shows me his true strenght."

"I play Pot of Greed." After he drew twice, he shifted his D-Wheel sideways and conducted his Battle Phase. "Battle! Red Demons Dragon destroy his Elemental Hero Neos!"

"I play my Trap!" Card that I set on my last turn revealed itself. "A Slifer's Prank! Now, by sending one card from my Deck to Graveyard, like my Necro Gardna, I can destroy one card on your Field." I pointed at his Ace. "My obvious choice is your very soul."

A bomb straped itself on Red Deamons, ready to detonate any second.

"King's Soul..." Member of Tops widened his eyes in shock.

"Will it actually be destroyed?"

"From my Hand I activate Red Gardna's Effect!" King declared. "By sending this card from my Hand to the Graveyard, Red Monsters on my Field can't be destroyed."

Just as bomb exploded, red, thick shiekd with two red horns appeared in front of Red Deamons and protected it.

"Attack continues!" His Monster launced a huge fireball towards Space Hero which connected.

"Don't think so!" I declared, pressing a button on my Duel Disk "I play my other Trap: Hero's Guard! Now my Hero won't be destroyed by Battle from your Red Demons Attack. Also, I can cut any Battle Damage I take in half by banishing my Necroshade from the Graveyard " Neos survived the Attack as I placed my Necroshade in Banished compartment as flames damaged me a little and I recived 500 Points of Damage.

"Another excellent counter by Challenger!" Melisa said, as everyone became more exicted for our Duel.

"Through Hero's Guard's effect: I draw a card."

Upon seeing the card I drew I gasped. Gentle wind blew on my face as I remember Yusei's words.

"You do not posses only Judai's spirit, you also posses a small amount of Yugi, Atem's, Yuma and mines..."

"I set two cards and with that I end my turn." Jack called out, snapping me from my thoughts.

Jason: 2000 LP x3

Jack: 1600 LP x2

I drew my card. "Did Yusei sent me this card... It is usually a Speed Spell, but I guess that it will do..."

"I play Spell: Angel's Baton!" Yusei's most used Speed Spell appeared. "With this I draw two cards and discard one." I discarded Sparkman

"Jack." I pulled next to him. "There is something you should know."

"What?" He asked with geniune curiosity.

"CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!" I laughed at his furious face as I took my turn.

"He never learns..." Yuzu muttered with a serious expression.

"Mou..." Serena puffed her cheeks in annoyence. "Can't he act serious for once?!"

"Anyways, I activate Field Spell Neo Space." Just when my Spell was about to take effect...

"I play my Trap" Jack stated as card with image of Scar-Right destroying Magic Cylinder appeared. "Red Reversal! I can only activate this card if I Control Red Monster on my Field. I negate activation of your Spell, Trap or Monster effect and destroy that card!"

Neo Space schattered in particles as he continued. "Then for every Red Monster in my Graveyard you take 500 Points of Damage!"

"What?!" I exclaimed as spirits of Red Sprinter, Red Wyvern and Red Gardna launched itself at me, reducing my Life Points to 500."

"Excellent counter by our King!" Melisa declared.

"Even if it doesn't look to good for Jason..." Yugo turned to worried Yuzu. "I assure you that he is the one that challenged Jack the most in his three year long reign."

"So much for that..." I muttered as I placed two facedowns and ended my turn.

"Really?" Yuzu asked in disbelief.

"That is right." Banana head nodded. "Most of his opponents didn't survive until 5th turn. Survivng this long against him will place him in History Books for sure."

Jason: 500 LP x0

Jack: 1600 LP x3

Jack silently drew his card and examined his Hand.

"Battle!" He declared, skidding to side. "Red Demon's Dragon Scar-Right attack Neos!"

"I play a Trap of my own: Soul Union!" Spirit of Escuridao appeared besides Neos. "With this, my Neos gains Attack Points of one Elemental Hero resting in the Cemetery. I choose 2500 Points Escuridao!"

ATK: 2500-5000 / DEF: 2000

"5000?!" Melisa yelled. "Is this the end for our King?!"

"Tch..." Jack was frustrated, but grabbed a card in his Hand. "I play Brutal Red's effect!" Small, purple snake with wings covered in fire got absorbed in Red Demon's. "Now my Red Demon's won't be destroyed, also his Attack wil increase by 1000."

ATK: 3500-4500 / DEF: 2500

Neos and Red Demon's met in mid air once again. Both our respective Ace's Attacked each other, neither one of them trying to budge to the other.

BOOOOOMMM

"Who won?" Commons in audience wondered.

Clud of smoke covered the Duel Lane and after few seconds both Jack and me came our of the smoke, with our Monsters by our side.

"This back and forth Duel is amazing!" Memeber of audience yelled.

"I end my turn by placing one facedown."

"You have my deepest respect." Jack suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Just like myself you treasure your cards." He continued. "Like my Red Demon's it would appear that Elemental Hero Neos is your very Soul. You seem like a type of Duelist and person that would never budge! That would always fight his hardest no matter the situation. And you proved that in your Duel with that fiend. Very few have a fighting spirit like you and that is reason why you have my respect."

"Jack..." I whispered. "Thank you! And don't worry, in this Duel I will give it my all like always!"

"Like I expect you too..." He clenched his fist as he speed up. "Now come! Show me true power of your Elemental Heroes!"

"You got it!"

Jason: 500 LP x1

Jack: 1100 LP x1

I looked at my Deck and sighed. "Please Deck..." I closed my eyes as I placed my fingertips on my Deck. "Answer me..."

I drew my card as yellow light came out of my Deck.

"Yosh! This might actually work, but first..." I reached towards Graveyard Slot and speed up, passing Jack.

"Time to shut down, Red Demon's permanently." I suddenly yelled, suprising anyone present.

"Oh?" Jack mustered, raising his brow. "And how do you do plan to do that? By now you must have realised that my Red Deamon's is my soul, the core of my being. It won't be easy to destroy."

"I'm well aware of that." I admitted. "It WILL be hard to destroy it, but not impossible." A card shooted out of my Graveyard. "I play Necro Ghoul's effect! By banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can draw one card." After a quick glance on my card I continued. "Furthemore, thanks to his Special Ability, all face up cards on your field have their effects negated!"

Necro Ghoul rose up in spirit form and enveloped Red Deamon's and Red Burning card with which he was equiped, draining them of their power.

ATK: 3500-3000 / DEF: 2000

"So now Red Demon's won't be able to activate any abilities." Yuya noted.

"He is free to Special Summon Monster and finish this." Serena said. "But his facedowns..."

"Now I play my Spell: Nex Sage!" Image showed and old sage standing next to Aqua Dolphin and Marine Dolphin. "With this I can add one Neo-Spacian and NEX Spell Card from my Deck or Graveyard to Hand."

"NEX?" Melisa questioned. "Is that another kind of Fusion Card?"

"Now I Summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummibird!"

ATK: 800 / DEF: 600

"A bird?" Member of audience said.

"Thanks to his Special Ability, my Life Points increase by 500 for every card in your Hand." My Life Points increased back to 1000.

"I activate NEX! Now I can Summon a Fusion Monster with same name as Monster I'm going to send to Graveyard. " Air Hummibird got surrounded in bright green aura as it began transforming. Now he had longer wings, with some kind of metal attachments at the end of them. His claws were sharper and his feather was dark red color.

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 800

"Eh" Melisa yelled. "He transformed?"

"Tornado Hummibird has same Special Ability as his previous form. Only this time I gain 1000 Life Points." My Life Points increased to 2000.

"Is there a point to this?" Jack asked with uniterested expression. "Sure you might recovered some Life, but before my very Soul, Red Deamon's they won't last for so long."

"Is that so?" I smirked as I held up my Hand. "Go Neos! Tornado Hummibird! Contact Fusion!"

"What?!"

Audience next thoughts were interrupted by giant Galaxy Vortex appearing high in the sky. Neos and Tornado Hummibird jumped into it as bright, white light blinded everyone. Slowly, still covered in green aura, new form of Neos began descending from the sky."

"Meet my newest Hero: Elemental Hero Tornado Neos!"

Tornado Neos was much like Air Neos in terms of design. Only diffrence was that he had longer, sharper wings and claws, with glowing dark blue eyes with blue orb in center of his chest.

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2300

"Contact Fusion?" Melisa titled her head sideways in confusion.

"Contact Fusion is Special kind of Fusion Summon, where Fusion Materials shuffles themself in the Deck without use of Polymerization." I explained. "Now for my Tornado Neos effect! First: When he is Summoned, I regain 1000 Life Points!" Blue aura enveloped me as my Life Points increased further to 3000.

"I sense that there must be something more in your regaining Life Points like that." Jack noticed with raise brow. "Can it be..."

"Judging by the look on your face, I guess that you figured it out!" I pointed at Tornado Neos. "Tornado Neos other effect! His Attack increases by the difference in our Life Points!"

"By the difference?!" Melisa gasped.

"I have 1900 more Life Points then you." I reminded. "So that much is added to my Neos!"

ATK: 2800-4700 / DEF: 2300

Council HQ

"We have to praise Roget for picking this young man to Duel the King." Azul stated.

"Indeed." Gael said. "He is truly strong."

"In all of years in which Jack Atlas has been The King, nobody has challenged him this much." Gray continued.

"I have to agree." Bordeaux turned to their leader. "Isn't that right Chairman?"

"Right." Taki nodded with his usual happy smile as he looked at Reiji. "I am sure that Jason-kun will show Lancers in best light."

Reiji nodded, a small smirk appearing on his face.

Back at the Duel

"This is the end!" I declared as I pointed at hivering Red Demon's. "Tornado Neos, finish him off!"

"At this moment I activate effect of my Neos! When he attacks, or is attacked, I recover 500 Life Points!"

Jason: 3500 LP x1

Jack: 1100 LP x1

"Ehhh!" Melisa was shocked. "He is almost back at the start! This is a huge pinch for our King!"

ATK: 4700-5200 / DEF: 2300

Neos leaped in the air, just above me and gathered energy in his wings. He let out green energy slashes from them that hit Red Deamons and seemingly destroyed him, covering Jack once again in big cloud of smoke.

"No way..." Yugo muttered. "Jack was..."

"Gotch-" I wanted to say my catchphrase, but what I saw shocked me. Jack emerged from smoke with Red Demons by its side. But he looked different. He had a long thich, red armor on his chest with his scared arm looking even more deadlier than before. Two red spikes came out of its shoulder, as his tail was enveloped in ever lasting fire.

"When you attacked, I activated my Trap!"

"That is..."

"Assault Mode!" Jack began explaining. "By sending my Red Demon's Dragon Scar-Right, I can Summon from my Deck Assault Mode Red Demon's Dragon Scar-Right!"

Evolved version on Jack's Dragon roared loidly, shockwaves echoing through entore Stadium.

ATK: 3500 / DEF: 3000

"He still falls short to my Neos!" I reminded as my Hero continued his Attack.

ATK: 4700-5700 / DEF: 2300

Jason: 4000 LP x1

"Don't be hasty!" He scolded me as his second Trap revealed itself. It had image of Scar-Right blocking attack from Junk Warrior. "Red Barrier! All Damage that I would take from battle involving Red Monster is reduce to 0."

With Assault Armors protection effect and additional Trap Jack set, Red Demons blocked Neos' attack, making him back away to my side of the Field.

"Also, for every 1000 Points of Damage I would take from that Battle, I can Draw a card." He placed his fingertips on his Deck. "Damage would be 2200, so I draw 2 cards."

"I-incredible!" Melisa yelled, as crowd was speechlees at this new development. "After all this years, King had a upgraded version of his Ace card!"

"So King never showed his true strenght?" Chojiro wondered from his room.

"Awesome!" Commons in the crowd exclaimed.

"Well, I should have expected that." I glanced at last card in my Hand. "I end my turn."

Jason: 4000 LP x1

Jack: 1100 LP x4

"My turn!" He speed up and moved his D-Wheel sideways. "Assault Mode Red Demon's Dragon Scar-Right's effect activates!" His scared arm began emitating extreame waves of fire. "Once per turn, I can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters you control and deal you 500 Points of Damage for each one! ASSAULT POWER FLAME!"

And just like that, after violently punching the ground and sending wave of fire towards Neos, Red Deamon's destroyed it."

"AAARGHHH!" My D-Wheel became unbalanced as my Life Poins reduced to 3500.

"Also, you take Damage equal half of one destroyed Monsters Original Attack Points!"

Fire enveloped me further as my Life Points decreased to 2100.

"To make such a comeback." Serena clicked her tongue in annoyence.

"What are you going to do now, Jason?" Crow gritted his teeth.

"Amazing comback by our King! Our pride - Jack Atlas!"

Cue Yusei Theme

"And now..."

"And now I activate Tornado Neos effect!" I interrupted him as two cards poped out of my Deck. "Since he left the Field, I can Summon Elemental Hero Neos and one Neo-Spacian from my Hand, Deck or Grave. Come forth! Neos, Grand Mole!" Neos appeared and Grand Mole both appeared in Attack Mode.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

ATK: 900 / DEF: 300

"At least he will have defense." Yuzu muttered, her body shaking from exictment.

"But placing Grand Mole in Attack..." Yugo placed a hand on his chin. "It's must have some kind of Special Ability."

"Yuki Jason still brought back his Neos!" Melisa exclaimed. "How will King handle this predicament?"

"Still, even if you bring him back, it won't be enough." He grabbed an Action card on half pipes. "Action Spell: Extreme Sword! Now my Red Demon's gains 1000 Attack Points during this Battle Phase."

ATK: 3500-4500 / DEF: 2500

Jack checked his Duel Screne and smirked. "Since I know that your Grand Mole has a Special Ability, I have a different target in mind." He glanced at Neos.

"Go Red Demon's!" He declared. "Destroy Neos with Assault Crimson Flare!"

Jack's Dragon blasted a wave of fire towards Neos as I grabbed an Action Card.

"Good!" I nodded. "This can help me later, but first..."

"Trap activate!" My last facedown revelaed itself. "Neos Spiral Force. If I control Elemental Hero Neos on my Field, Attack strenght of one of my Monster is doubled!"

"What?!"

I smiled upon seeing Jack's geniune shocked expression. "My choice is obviously Neos himself!"

ATK: 2500-5000 / DEF: 2000

"5000?!" Crowd was at the edge of their seats.

"Go Neos!" I yelled as Neos clenched his fist and went towards Red Demon's.

"I play another copy of Brutal Red! By sending it to Graveyard, my Red Demon's Attack increases by 1000 and he can't be destroyed."

ATK: 4500-5500 / DEF: 2500

"Action Spell: Miracle!" I declared as protective barrier surrounded Neos. "Battle Damage is cut in half and my Monster isn't destroyed!"

Neos gathered a golden aura around its right hand, as Red Deamon's gathered crimson fire in his. Pressure in the air could be felt as their Attacks connected, which resulted in a huge explosion.

Yusei Theme Ends

BOOOOMMM!

After few seconds smoke cleared, revealing me with 1850 Life Points and Neos undamged, while Jack's Red Demon's hovered above him.

"It... It's a tie again..." Melisa said in awe. "This is amazing. It's like they can predict every move they make. Please give a round of applause for these two great Duelists!"

"Nice work!"

"Keep it going guys!"

"Don't give up!"

Crowd cheered. And not in bad way where they were sucking up to Jack, they actually cheered for both of us.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Jack stoped next to me. "To have fun? Well, even audience seems to enjoj it."

"And that is the true meaning of Dueling for me." I smiled. "To entertain audience and have fun."

(Regular POV)

"Have fun, huh?" Serena repeated in a low tone from her bedroom.

"Only reason why you say that fun doesn't belongs in Duels, is because you never actually Dueled for fun."

Jason words echoed in her head since their Duel. She never paid attention to it, but she never Dueled for herself. She only Dueled to prove her worth to Professor that never belived in her skills, that always treated her like a small, fragile child. He locked her in that prison of a school her entire life, so term 'fun' was unknown to her. And yet... She felt an unfamilliar feeling when she Dueled him. Could that be it?

(Jason's POV)

As response to my answer Jack gave a smile of his own and ended his turn by placing last two cards facedown, making a count of three.

"Extreame Sword's and Brutal Red's effect ends, so my Red Deamon's Attack is reduced to 3500."

"My Neos Attack is also reduced to base Level since Neos Spiral Force isn't in effect anymore."

Jason: 1850 LP x2

Jack: 1100 LP x1

"If he continues outmanuvering me this way... I might have to use 'IT' to survive." Jack thought glancing at facedown card in the middle. "Still... He is the Duelist I was looking for. The Duelist that will push me beyond my limits."

Cue Shooting Quaser Theme

"I draw!" As I looked at my card I couldn't help myself, but let out a satisfied smirk.

"First, I activate my Spell Elemental Storm!" Card with image of Neos surrounded by golden storm appeared. "Now, by preventing my Neos from attacking, I can destroy one Monster you control!" I pointed behind me, specificly to Red Demon's. "My choice is obviously your Red Demon's!"

Neos shooted a storm from his hand that mad eits way towards Red Demon's. Soon enough it reached him and destroyed upgraded version of his Ace Monster.

"Noo!" Yugo whipered as he clinged to Yuzu, much to girls annoyence. "Jack is going to lose!"

"Y-Yugo!" She pushed him and smacked him with Paper Fan over his head.

"Ow..." Banana rubbed his temple in pain.

"But! Assault Mode Red Demon's Dragon Scar-Right final ability takes effect! When he is destroyed regular Red Demon's returns to my Field!"

After Jack's declaration a huge fire eruoted behind his D-Wheel as his Monster re-appeared!"

"Like expected of our King, he manages to pull through and return his Ace back to the Field!" Melisa happily declared.

"Go Jack!"

"Go Jason!"

"Since you won't let Red Demon's be destroyed I have to result to other measures." I uttered as I held up my hand. "Neos! Grand Mole! Contact Fusion!"

As my command both my Monsters nodded and began fusing in bright column of light. After 5 secodns or so, Grand Neos emerged.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"Another Contact Fusion..." Melisa noted.

"I equip my Neos with Spell: Instant Neo Space!" Small hole with characteristic of Neo Space appeared below Grand Neos.

I speeded up, now riding next to Jack. "Thanks to Grand Neos Ability, once per turn, I can return one Monster you control to your Hand!"

Neos violently punched the ground with its drill as rubble madenit ways towards Red Deamon's. Fiendish Dragon did one last might roar before vanishing into particles.

Melisa looked like she was about to have a heart attack. As matter of fact every single member of the audience looked that way. One attack from my Monster and King's reign is over.

"To be able to to that much against our King..." Member of Tops muttered in disbelief. "This young man is truly interesting."

"ATLAS SAMA!"

"Now go my Neos!" I ordered as Neos leaped towards Jack. "Attack and end this!"

"JAAACK!" Yugo panicked, as he jumped on Yuzu again.

"Let me go, idiot!" With another Yuzu Bitchslap, Yugo calmed down.

"Trap activate!" One of his three facedowns revealed itself with image of Red Deamon's coming out of the ground, while surrounded by fire. "Red Revival! I target one Red Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! Revive in Defense Mode: Red Wyvern!"

ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000

"King is safe..."

"Stil, attack resumes!" Neos carried on with attack, destroying dragonic creature with ease, sending shockwaves around entire Stadium.

"My other facedown now activates!" Image shows a fire-shaped Red Demon's Dragon Scar-Right emerging from the ground as this card and Red Wyvern are going to that same ground as they are surrounded by fire.

"Quick-play Spell: Crimson Synchro! This card activates when you destroy my Synchro Monster by Battle!" He began explaining. "By banishing that Monster and this card, I can Special Summon one Red Demon's Dragon Scar-Right from my Deck!"

From huge fire, Red Demon's appeared yet again, hovering above Jack.

ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500

"I end my turn..."

Shooting Quaser Theme Ends

"This is so awesome!" I suddenly yelled, geting a puzzled look from everyone. "The action, the adrenaline, CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES..."

"I ALREADY said!" Jack interrupted me with annoyed expression on his face. "That name is disgracefull to name of Riding Duels!"

"The point is: that this has been best Duel that I ever had! You really are strong!" I praised him.

"And so are you..." Jack pulled next to me. "But in your Dueling you still lack one important thing. Until you find it, you can never reach your true potential."

"Wha..." I was puzzled by his sudden statment.

Jason: 1850 LP x0

Jack: 1100 LP x2

"My turn!" Upon drawing his cards he turned to me. "Once again, I activate Red Demon's Dr!gon Scar-Right effect! Once per turn, I can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters you control and deal you 500 Points of Damage for each one! ABSOLUTE POWER FLAME!"

From his right hand, Red Deamon's let out a huge waves of fire that pierced Grand Neos through his chest. He screamed and got destroyed.

Jason: 1350 LP x0

"Instant Neo Space effect activates!" I stated, as card poped out of my Duel Disk. "When Monster equiped with Instant Neo Space is destroyed, I can Special Summon Neos from Hand, Deck or Graveyard!"

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"Both of them have their Ace Monsters out!" Melisa yelled.

"Hmph..." Jack skidded to half pipes and grabbed an Action Card laying there. "Actiom Spell: High Dive! Now my Red Demon's gain 1000 Attack Points."

ATK: 3000- 4000 / DEF: 2500

"Come on Jason!" Yuya said, clinging to his bed sheets. "Don't give up."

"Battle! Red Demon's Dragon, finish him off! Fiery Crimson Flare Burning!"

"ATLAS SAMA WINS!" Fan girls screamed, as attack approched at dangerous speed.

My Graveyard shone as a card poped out of it. "I activate effect of Necro Gardna. By banishing this card from my Graveyard, one of your attacks is negated."

Necro Gardna appeared in front of Neos, this blocking attack from Jack's Savage Soul.

"No waay!" Fan girls whimpered, before they gained annoyed expression.

"When did that card get in his Graveyard?".

"With Slifer's Prank effect." Melisa explained to confused audience. "From his Deck, he send his Necro Gardna to Graveyard in attempt to destroy Jack's Red Demon's."

"Nevertheless, I end my turn with a facedown and with that my Red Demon's attack is reduced.

ATK: 4000-3000 / DEF: 2500

"What did Jack mean by that?" I thought, recalling that weird statment from earlier. "ARC-V Jack always has a reason to say things like that..."

"No, I can't think about that now!" I shook my head. " I have a Duel to win!"

Jason: 1350 LP x1

Jack: 1100 LP x2

"Great." I nodded. "I activate Fifth Hope. Now I return 5 Elemental Heroes from my Graveyard back to my Deck." Escuridao, Sparkman, Clayman, Honesty Neos and Tornado Neos poped out of my Graveyard. "Then I shuffle my Deck and draw 2 new cards."

After I drew my cards I let out a smirk. "Something tells me that this will be last turn."

"I agree." Jack nodded. "Now show me your resolve Jason!"

"You got it!" I inserted a card in my Duel Disk. "I play Neos Force! Now Attack of my Neos is raised by 800!"

ATK: 2500-3300 / DEF: 2000

"It surpassed Red Demon's" Melisa panicked. "Also that is the card..."

"Also, when Neos destroys Monster equiped with Neos Force, destroyed Monsters Attack Points are reduced from your Life Points!"

"Goo Neos!" I declared as Neso made it's way towards Red Demon's, while still surrounded by gold aura. "WRATH OF NEOS!"

"From my hand..." Old sage with red robes and holding a woodend staff covered in fore appeared. "... I play Red Sage's effect! When one of my Red Monster attacks or is attacked, it gains attack equal to Monster it battles until end of Damage Step."

Roar of Red Demon's echoed through entire Stadium, as he got surrounded in crimson fire.

ATK: 3000- 6300 / DEF: 2500

"6300..." Serena had a worried look on her face.

"I guess that this settles it..."

Cue Judai's Theme

"Not quite." I answered to Melisa. "I still have one last tricm up my sleeve: I play Honest Special Ability!"

Honest appeared behind Neos and got absorbed in him, making him eminate a bright golden glow.

"When my Light-Attributed Monster battles, it gains Attack Points equal to Momster it batfles, or in this case your Red Demon's!"

ATK: 3300-9600 / DEF: 2000

"N-no way..." Melisa uttered in defeat.

"King will...

"Jack!" I held up my hand triumphly. "This Duel is mine!"

"To think that he would push me this far..." Jack thought with a smile as he reached towards his Duel Disk.

"I play my final Trap!" Jack suddenly stated, as my eyes widened in shock at the card with image of Scar-Right kneeling to the ground (Like image of a card Galaxy Zero only with Scar-Right insted of Galaxy Eyes).

"Red Stoppage! When my Red Monster battles an opponent Monster with higher Attack, the Battle is negated and Battle Phase immediately ends!"

Bright yellow light occured as Neos amd Red Demon's were frozen in place.

Judai Theme Ends

"Then both of us take Damage equal to our combine Monsters Attack Points..."

We rode side by side by side and notice an action card at the end of a curve. Both of us passed it, while having a smile on our face.

BOOOOOOMMM!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Light blinded everyone as smoke covered the entire Duel Field.

"Jason!" Yuzu called out.

"Who won?" Member of audience yelled.

Smoke cleared revealing Jack and me on our D-Wheels as monitor showed the final result.

Jason: 0000 LP x0

Jack: 0000 LP x1

DRAW!

Silent. That's what followed. Nobody dared to utter as single word from shock as Jack rose up from his D-Wheel. I got up as well and we shook hands.

"That was an excellent Duel." Jack told me.

"It sure was." I replied, with an arrogant smirk. "But don't get to comforable in that Throne of yours! I will be sure to defeat everyone and Duel you for the title!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said with a grin.

"I-it's a Draw!" Melisa exclaimed, getting over her shock. "With this Speicial Match commemorating the Eve of Friendship Cup is finished! Please give a round of aplause for these two strong Duelists!"

And they did. Confeti rained as everyone cheered even louder than before.

I looked behind me and saw same mans in white uniforms escorting Yuzu and Yugo to their rooms where Friendship Cup particioant usually stay.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked.

"No. I just thought that I saw something." I shook my head, before remembering important thing. "Can I get your autograph?"

Jack had an annoyend expression on his face, probably because everyone asked same thing over and over again. But still, took my paper and pen and wrote something on it. "Sure. Here you go."

"Thanks!" I pocketed his autograph. So now I own Yusei, Jack and Crow's autograph. AWESOME. This is going straight on e-bay.

"Also..." I gained a serious expression. "What did you mean when you said that my Dueling lack ome important thing?"

"Hmph..." He scoffed, siting on his D-Wheel. "That's something that you have to find out by yourself. Also if you don't want to be swarmed by your new fans and reporters I suggest that you hurry.

With those words he speeded up, leaving the Stadium.

"Fans? Reportes?" I turned behind me and saw Security holding off around 40 people.

"Damn." I jumped on Yusei D, pulling down my handlebar and visior on my helmet. "I have to escape!"

"Hey! Wait!" Melisa called out to me with cameraman behund her but I was long gone.

"Aww.." She pounted. "No fair!"

Security HQ.

"Drawing with a King, eh?" Roget said, playing Chess. "Yuki Jason. You are quite interesting. With your power this City will be mine!"

And done. I hope you liked it. This was orginally supposed to be Showdown with King and start of Friendship Cup, but I will leave that for other time.

I know that Elemental Storm and Neo Spiral Force effects are different, but I changed them for convinient sake.

How did you liked Jason vs Jack? :)

Question for you: When Ryan eventually appears, do you want him to have Bruno's personality (supportive, trying to help Jason), or Dark Signers Kiryu (deranged, thinking that Jason betrayed him and wanting to have revenge on him).

Thanks to Chronofang12 for Creating Red Reversal and Crimson Synchro.

OC Cards:

Red Reversal- Counter Trap Card

Image- It shows "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" right arm destroying "Magic Cylinder"

Effect: Activate only If you control a "Red Dragon" monster and when a activation occurs,negate the activation of your opponent's Monster, Spell and Trap card(s) activation,then deal 500 points of damage for each "Red" monster in your Graveyard

Crimson Synchro-Quick Spell Card

Image- It shows a fire-shaped "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" emerging from the ground as this card and Red Wyvern are going to that same ground as they are surrounded by fire.

Effect:If your Synchro monster is destroyed by battle,banish this card and the destroyed monster,Special Summon 1 "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" from your Extra Deck",this is treated as a Synchro Summon.

Resonator Switch (Quick-Play Spell)

Return one Resonator Momster back to your Deck. Special Summon one other Resonator Monster with different name from your Hand or Deck.

Boost Resonator (Level 2, Fire Attribited, Fiend-Type Monster.

ATK: 600 / DEF: 200

When this card is Special Summoned, draw two cards. Synchro Summoned Momster thst used this Momster as Synchro Material gains 1000 Attack Points and this additional effect:

•For this turn, it cannot be destroyed.

Red Burning (Equip Spell)

Effect: Equip only to Red Monster. It gains 500 Attack Points and can deal Piercing Damage to your Opponent.

Red Barrier (Counter Trap)

Effect: Negate all Battle Damage from Attacks involving Red Monsters for this turn. Then, for every 1000 Points of Damage you would take, draw one card.

Red Deamon's Dragon Scar-Right/Assault Mode (Level 10, DARK Attributed Dragon-Type Monster)

Effect: Once per turn: Destroy all Special Summoned Monster your Opponent controls and deal 500 Points of Damage for each Monster destroyed this way. Inflict Damage to your opponent equal to half Original Attack of one of Destroyed Monster.

When this card is destroyed, Special Summon one Red Deamon's Dragon from your Graveyard.

Red Revival (Normal Trap)

Effect: Special Summon ine Red Momster from your Graveyard

Red Sage. (Level 4, Fire Attributed, Fiend-Type Monster)

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 500

Effect: When Red Monster you controls battles, you can send this card from your Hand to Graveyard. It gains Attack equal to Monster it Battles, until end of Damage Step.

Red Stoppage (Counter Trap)

Effect: Activate when Red Monster you controls battles a Monster with higer Attack. Negate Attack, end Battle Phase and deal Damage to all players equal to combined Attack Points of Monsters that battled.

Elemental Hero Necro Ghoul (Level 4, DARK Attributed, Warrior-Type Monster)

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1800

Effect: When this card is sent to the Grabeyard, you can Draw one card. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to Draw one card, then negate effects of all face uo cards your opponent controls as long as they're face up on the Field.

Hero Destructor (Equip Spell)

Effect: Equip to one Hero Monster you control, it gains 600 Attack Points. If it destroys a Monster by Battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the Original Attack of destroyed Monster If Monster destroyed was Special Summoned, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Original Attack.

Neo-Spacian Tornado Hummibird (Level 4, Fusion AIR Attributed, Winged Best Monster)

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 800

Effect: This card can be Summoned with NEX. Once per turn, you can gain 1000 Life Points for every card your opponent has in their hands. When this card is Attacks or is Attacked, you gain 500 Life Points."

Elemental Hero Tornado Neos (Level 8, Fusion, AIR Attributed, Warrior-Type Monster)

Elemental Hero Neos + Neo-Spacian Tornado Hummibird

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2300

Effect: Must be Special Summomed by shuffling above Materials to the Deck (you do not use Polymerization), or with Contact Transformation. When this card is Summoned, gain 1000 Life Points. This card gains Attack Points equal to difference in your and your opponents Life Points. When this card Attacks, gain 500 Life Points.

When this card is removed from the Field, Special Summon one Elemental Hero Neos and one Neo-Spacian from your Hand, Deck or Graveyard. (From now on, every NEX Neos Fusion will have this effect)

NEX Sage (Normal Spell)

Effect: Add one Neo-Spacian and one NEX from your Deck or Graveyard to your Hand.

Life Regenerator (Action Spell)

Effect: Gain 500 Life Points

Don't forget to review,follow and favorite.

Until next time. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17-Part 1

Hello everyone. First off I would like to thank you all for amazing reviews on previous Chapter.

I finally managed to write this Chapter. I've been sick for few days now (two of them I spent in hospital) and was worried if I'll be able to finish this in time aaandd unfortunately... I didn't. I apologize for the late update.

Response to your reviews:

ThePsychoPath96:

1) Someone will use those.

2) I considered Timelords, but they won't appear in Duelist of Death Decks.

3) Maybe in Xyz or Fusion Dimension.

4) No Masked Heroes for Jason

5) From now one, less and less humor will be used and since I plan to have a major dosaster happen in Jason's first Official Duel in Fortune Cup, I don't see that happening anytime soon.

6) Numbers will have Anime effect, since henis in the Anime after all. :)

7) I might.

8) That is definetely in the plan, but it will happen later in the story.

9) They won't go to his world.

10) Shadow Duelist will appear when Kings awakens.

kival737101: He will use both Utopia and Stardust.

suppes1: He is taking Dennis place.

neostardustdragon101: You will see others Duel in this Chapter. :)

Grimraven.V: Thanks.

Xenvic:

1) You're welcome.

2) With Jason joining the tournament match-ups will be different.

3) I have a few Elemental Hero Fusions in mind, so simillar cards of Marvel Superheroes will appear.

4) Chronos/Crowler will use all new Ancient Gear support and he will call Jason Dropout boy for old times sake.

5) All Legacy Duelist will have better cards.

6) Supreme King won't meet Zarc, however Jason will mock Zarc for being a little b****.

7 and 8) Professor Banner will appear and he will use Invoke Deck, because he's old Deck sucks.

9) I plan to re-write Yugo bs Yuri and it won't be interrupted.

10) I'm glad that you like my story. :)

Action Traps will make an apperance.

CrissCrossover: I'm lad you liked this Chapter. Comic Book Elemental Heroes will appear, I have one in mind that has apperance based from Thor. And I am a huge Superhero fan and best Superhero movie for me has to be Iron Man.

Chronofang12:

0) He won't say anything related to Yuma, because he isn't a fan of Zexal.

1) Well, Jason took Dennis place in the Tournament so you pretty much know who he'll face. Rest of the match-ups are like in the cannon.

2) They will try to make a agreement, but Haou works alone. :)

3) That is a huge spoiler. Wait and see.

4) Yuri already has Super Poly, given to him by Professor and being powerhungry he will try to acquire Jason's. Huge dissapointment of ARC-V was to even give a prick like Yuri Super Poly, being a copy of it or not.

5) Professor won't be interested in stealing Super Poly.

Extra Question: From my understanding it does protect you to some extent, although not that much.

Ninjasrule: Tsukikage will have a few new Ninja cards.

NevarSparda2099: Thank you.

Drago: He will use some cards from previous protagonists.

Sickle Weasel: Sawatari will win Dueks on his own. Saddest par about ARC-V wasen't ending. It was Sawatari's win/lose ratio.

WhatADrag002: Sergey will use his Thorns Deck in first Round and later he will use Earthbound's.

Professor has already few spies that have been monitoring Lancers. They will be revealed in next few Chapters.

And death will hapoen to a enemy.

Evan: Jason will have a dragon

John.b: Nkw that would be funny. But Kaijus are a little too harsh, even for a prick like Zarc.

I don't own Yugioh Arc V or anything releated to it. BUT I do own my Super Special Awesome OC Jason Yuki.

Play Yugioh 5DS Opening 5, Going my Way]

Run! The path of evolution that connects to the future

There lies a new legendary duel!

Cards from each Yugioh Generations were showed as Jason grabbed one. Green light occured and scene changed with Jason wearing a red helmet with dark visior, while riding a red D-Wheel on a open road. Yuya, Serena, Kurosaki, Gongenzaka, Sawatari rode their respective D-Wheels as well.

Scene changed to clear blue sky in the City as Lancers Ace Monsters were shown flying around.

The feelings of indecision, shake them all off

The possibilities are infinite, set them all free

The beginning is always dependent on you

Everyone is wandering about, pursue the light

All of the Lancers looked behind to find dosen Duel Chaser on their tails. Scene changed to show Roget with serious expression looking down of them, while several chess pieces were scattered around.

Jason speed up and placed four cards on his Duel Disk, which materilised and revealed Flame Wingman, Neos, Great Tormado and Winged Kuriboh respectivly.

Yuya followed with his Monsters: Timbreaker Magician, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion and Tunning Magician.

Yuzu and Serena running to each other and then Yuzu pulled her along in spin with a smile and their bracelets flash before the two have been revealed to have swapped clothes, Yuzu smiling and Serena looked at her confused.

Scene now showed all Lancers assembled in dymond formation.

It looks like you've lost sight of the fleeting dream

The bonds that connect us will definitely never lose

(Growing! Go my way!)

Jason with blank gold eyes lost in void of Darkness, kneeling on the ground as mirror images of Ryan, Serena and Yuzu were shown.

Scene showed Council of the City and high above them on the left side was Roget with his Securiy Officers. On Rigjt sie Akaba Keo was standign with Obelisk Force.

High above everyone stood Supreme King with his loyal soldiers - Duelists of Death looking down on everyome with murderous glare.

Yuri transitions the scene as he made a wide gesture as Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yugo, Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri posed.

Become the storm, dance

and tear the darkness apart

Even if you can't see the place you're struggling towards now

Start running, with those legs

There's nothing to be afraid of

On this path towards the future

Going my way! Cut open a path and go!

Jason rode his D-Wheel as Elemental Hero Shadow Flame Neos appeared and flew high in the air, alongside Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.

Jason and Yuya were standing on the roof with serious expressions and their Ace Monsters flew past them.

Serena clasped her hands as her Ace- Cat Dancer appeared from Fusion Vortex and did a small dance, standing behind her mistress.

Yugo Summomed Clear Wing Synchro Dragon on his D-Wheel and immediately ordered it to Attack a gigantic dragon with humdred eyes that destroyed the City.

Shun followed up and Xyz Summons Raid Raptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon that attacked a fiedish dragon traped in a crystal.

Jack faced a man in black armor in front of medival castle. He placed a card on his Duel Blade and in a huge wave of fire - Scarlight Red Dragon Archfied appeared. He looked behind him as Crow smrked and Summomed Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower to fight the man together.

A red D-Wheel shooted out of ruined building and a man with glowing red mark on his right arm pulled up a handlebar and stood up from his D-Wheel to face Supreme King, while white dragon hovered above him.

This pulse of yours beats so violently as the engine goes full throttle

You head on forward aiming for your goal, just as you believe in your friends

You've fallen down once too many times, but you'll try again

The time has now come to pull yourself together

Jason with shocked expression looked over devestated City.

Scene showed Serena and Yuzu back to back, clasping their hands as a Fusion Vortex apleared and their Ace Monsters came out of it.

Yuya rode his D-Wheel with his eyes glowing bright red, redy to perform his trademark Pendulum Summon.

Odd-Eyes Rebellion destroyed the streets with his scale of wrath, as Gongenzaka Summoned Susano-O.

You see a wild dream complete with an endless sky

There's no need to hesitate, now just go spread your wings and take off

(Growing! Go my way!)

Odd-Eyes Rebellion and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon fought eachother as their respective owners: Yuya and Yugo rode them while Jack watched the situation from his penthouse at Tops Area with emotionless look.

Be one with the wind, soar off right now

and go regain your courage

Let us overlay our dreams from that day long gone

Now take what you have, place them in your arms

There's nothing to be afraid of

On this path towards the future

Going My Way! Cut open a path and go!

Reiji pushed his glasses up and activated his Duel Disk in order to face shadowy creature with gold eyes in a destroyed Neo Domino City...

Jason and Yuya rode through the tunnel with Jason having Shadowflame Neos and Yuya having Odd-Eyes Rebellion as both their Monsters clashed creating sparks.

Scene changed and showed Yuya, Jason, Yuzu, Serena, Kurosaki and Yugo standing at the Duel Lane as confetti rained around Duel Stadium.

Chapter 17: Friendship Cup begins.

I opened my eyes and slowly got up from my bed, stretching my arms over my head with a big yawn. I wore my usual pants with pitch black T-shirt.

"Where am I?" I wondered in a sleepy voice as I looked around luxurious penthouse in which I was in.

"That's right..." I got up from the bed and opened my bedroom drapes, gazimg at beautiful Neo Domino City. "I Dueled Jack Atlas yesterday."

"That's right." Voice from behind me spoke. I turned around and saw holographic images of Executive Council standing there.

"We're glad that you're awake." Taki said with his usual smile.

"I must say that yesterdays Duel against our King - Jack Atlas was excellent." Gray added.

"You showed us true strenght of Lancer's and for that our negotiations about cooperation in Dimensional War will begin." Azul continued.

"And my friends?"

"All Friendship Cup Participants..." Gael began answering my question

"Are under our survelliance." Bordeaux stated as he turned to their leader. "Right, Chairman?"

"That is correct." Taki nodded. "This is a penthouse situated atop Executive Council Building. It is equiped with facilities akin to that of a first class hotels. Do you feel comforamble here?"

"Accommodation is really nice." I told them in formal manner. "Thank you."

"As for your friends..." Gael began explaining.

"All 16 participants of Friendship Cup will live in this penthouse during this tournament." Azul said.

"But you may only stay as long as you keep winning." Added Gray.

"If you lose you have to leave."

"But Duelist of your caliber won't have such and issue, right?" Taki said after Azul.

"It's really a honour to be held at such a regard by Executive Council." I did a small bow. "I will do my best."

"We now that you will."

With that they dissapeared.

"Stupid fossils..." I thought to myself laying back on my bed.

"So Duel went pretty well, huh." Wingman sudenly appeared.

"Yea..." I muttered as I looked at him. "Althought, I never expected Jack to be so desperate to pull off a move like that."

"But what did he meant by that statment..."

"But in your Dueling you still lack one important thing. Until you find it, you can never reach your true potential."

"Eh..." I shrugged. "I should figure it out, according to plot..."

Suddenly someone knkcked on my door, promting me to look at it and see a card slid down it.

"Oh, shit!" I hurried and picked up a card that turned out to be Tuning Magician.

"Who is there?" I asked, knowing the answer.

After momnet of silence, a timidly voice spoke. "I-It's me... You guide at Duel Palace yesterday... Sam."

"Sam, huh." I looked at Tuning Magician. "So, why did you give me this card?"

"Because..." He sighed. "I want you to return it to Jack! After you reach Finals of Friendship Cup and Duel him again."

"How the hell should I use this?" I sweatdroped. "I don't have any Synchro's in this Deck."

"You want to return this card to Jack?" I asked him. "Why is that?"

"Like you already know, Jack was star of hope for us Commons. He was born and raised in same Slums as us before he entered and won the Frienship Cup. I really admired how he defeated Tops Duelist one after another and reached position of The King. When he did that, I was happy for him, as if it were for myself. But after that, he changed..."

Sam explained to me hiw Jack earned immense wealth and how he said to him that he is his biggest fan ever since he was called best Duelist in the Slums. However he changed his outview on King after he gave him Tuning Magician.

"After I told him that I want to be like him, he gave me Tuning Magician, saying that this card is best suited for me." He gritted his teeth. "Card with low Level and low Attack Power. Making fun of me, despite being Commoms himself. He sold himself to the Tops!"

"I think that you misunderstood what Jack meant." I told him, as Spirit of Tuning Magician appeared next to me.

"How come?"

"Jack gave you this card, because even if you don't seem as much at first, in you lays an potential that can be useful." I explained to him.

"But..."

"I belive that every card in this World has a purpose." I cut him off. "Any card, as long as it exists, has a potential to be useful. However, those who missuse their cards and called them thrash has no right to call themself Duelist."

"I..." Sam was at loss of his words. "Just use that card to beat Jack, okay!"

With those words, he seemingly stormed off, still not beliving what I said.

I glanced at the card one more time.

"How will Yuya Summon Enlightment Paladin now?"

"H-hi." A timdly voice spoke from my left and I turned around to see Tuning Magican floating there. "D-did you really mean that from before?"

"About every card having a purpose?" I said as she nodded. "I did. Even if others didn't appriciate you, same thing cannot be said for us."

"Us?" She seemed confused as my Monsters appeared, frighting her a bit.

"There is no need to be shy." I told her as she hid behind me. "The mean no harm, right guys?"

"That is right." Burstinatrix steped forward with a smile on her face. "You don't have to be afraid."

"O-okay.." She bowed. "I'm Tuning Magician. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

After couple minutes, Tuning Magician became quite relaxed in the company of my Heroes, mostly talking to females of my Deck: Burstinatrix and Card Ejector.

I looked through my window and saw Stadium as Melisa began introuducing everyone. Soon, a huge mess occured when Commons debated if Jack is a Hero or a Traitor to them, which Melisa tried to calm down with their slogan" We are all friends...

"Friends, huh..." I sighed in expiration. "99% of this City's population is starving to death and she has a nerve to say something like that...

"Now, the opening match duelists make their entrance Crow Hogan and Gongenzaka Noboru!" Melissa said

.

.

"DUEL!" both Gongenzak and Crow shouted.

Crow: 4000

Gongenzaka: 4000

Gongenzaka had took the lead but he was having trouble riding his D-Wheel

"Crow Hogan had a delayed start" Melissa said

"They came to cheer me on..they're so reckless" Crow said as he looked at the stands as Gongenzaka tried to stay on the road.

"Will Gongenzaka take the first corner" Melissa said as Gongenzaka was about to run into the wall.

"He's gonna collide!" Yuzu said worried about the steadfast duelist.

"Come on big guy!" Jason said as he clenched his fist.

Crow drove through the wall so that Gongenzaka didn't crash "In that case, let's finish this fast" Crow said.

"Taking the first corner and the first move is...Crow Hogan" Melissa said

"You Jack fans are the traitors here!" A common in the crowd

"What did you say" a few fans said as they still argued about Jack.

"Taking the first corner and the first move-Crow Hogan" Melissa said "you Jack fans are the traitors here" "what did you say" a few fans said as they still argued about Jack.

"Seriously I just got everyone spirits up too!" Melissa yelled as Frank, Amanda and Tanner was running from the stadium workers

"My turn when there are no cards on the field, I can special summon Black Wing-Gust the Blackblast from my hand." Crow said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Blackblast appeared on the field (Lv2:900/1400).

"Next, when there's a Black Wing on the field, I can special summon the tuner monster Oroshi the Squall from my hand" Crow said as Oroshi appeared on the field (Lv1: 400/600).

"I tune the level two Gust the Blackblast with the level one Oroshi the Squall." Crow said as Oroshi turned into a ball of light which expanded into a ring with Blackblast going through the ring gaining an ouline.

"Jet black wings, pierce through the skies and soar" Crow said as a light went through the ring. "Synchro summon! Appear Assault Black Wing-Kuniyoshi the Fogblow" Crow said as Kuniyoshi appeared on the field (Lv3:1000/1000).

"A synchro summon at once a perfect match up for me" Gongenzaka said but soon noticed Crow was looking up at the stands "What is it?" Gongenzaka said as he was looking at Crow's direction

"What is he looking for" Gongenzaka wondered.

"Once per turn with Kuniyoshi the Fogblow's effect, I send one Black Wing from my hand to the graveyard and deal three hundred points of damage to my opponent" Crow said as he send a Black Wing monster to his graveyard and Kuniyoshi unleashed a sword slash and struck Gongenzaka causing him to lose control (Gong: 4000-3700).

"In his first turn, Crow Hogan cut his opponent's life point with a monster effect" Melissa exclaims as the crowd cheered.

"This won't do concentrate on the duel!" Gongenzaka said "Next I summon the tuner monster Black Wing-Blizzard the North Pole." Crow said as Blizzard appeared on the field (Lv2: 1300/0).

"When this card is summoned successfully, I can special summon one level four or lower Black Wing from my graveyard in defense mode I special summon Black Wing Jetstream the Blue Sky that I sent to the graveyard" Crow said as Jetstream the Blue Sky appeared on the field (100/800).

"I tune the level one Jet the Blue Sky with the level two Blizzard the North Pole" Crow announced as Blizzard the North Pole turned into two wings and Jet the Blue Sky went through the rings and gained an outline.

"Jet-black wings, slash the skies in tandem with a flash of light" Crow chanted as the light went through the ring.

Synchro summon appear Assault Black Wing Kunisada the Fogbow" Crow said as another Kunisada appeared on the field (Lv3:1000/1000).

"He has two synchro monsters however both their Atk are one thousand they're no match for me yet" Gongenzaka said.

"Once per turn, with Kunisada the Fogbow's effect, I can return one level three or lower Black Wing monster from my graveyard to my hand until my next draw, its Atk is added to the Atk of all synchro Black Wing monsters on my field Blizzard the North Pole adds thirteen hundred Atk (Kuniyoshi/Kunisada: 1000-2300).

"Twenty three hundred Atk" Gongenzaka exclaimed in shock

"The turn I use this effect, I cannot battle I end my turn" Crow finished

"I will not let such trifling matters sway my steadfast heart no matter what you try!" Gongenzaka said.

"Where? where are they they haven't been caught, right" Crow said as he looked at the crowd.

'He's looking at the audience again' Gongenzaka thought "Hey, where do you think you're looking we're in the middle of a duel face me head on that's the least you can do in respect to your opponent!" Gongenzaka said as Crow looked back at him and clinched his teeth.

"My turn, draw!" Gongenzaka said as he drew his card "I summon Superheavy Samurai Jisha Q from my hand" Gongenzaka said as Jisha-Q appeared on the field (Lv4:900/1900).

"When this card is special summoned successfully, I can special summon one level four or lower Superheavy Samurai from my hand appear my second Jisha Q" Gongenzaka said as another Jisha Q appeared on the field (Lv4:900/1900).

"When Jisha Q is on the field, my opponent cannot attack other monsters in other worlds, having two Superheavy Samurai Jisha Q on my field means they protected each other from my opponent's monsters you can't attack either Jisha Q this is my chosen steadfast move I end my turn" Gongenzaka said.

"He's taking up so much time" Crow said as he looked at the crowd "my turn draw!" Crow said as he drew a card from his deck.

"Kunisada the Fogbow effect ends and their Atk return to normal" Melissa said (Kuniyoshi/Kunisada:2300-1000 X2).

"I activate Kuniyoshi the Fogbow's effect I send Black Wing Harmattan the Sandstorm from my hand to the graveyard and deal three hundred points of damage to my opponent" Crow said.

It wasn't long until Gongenzaka was struck by other gust of wind making him lose control of his D-Wheel "Not again!" Gongenzaka said gritting his teeth as his life points decreased (Gongenzaka3700-3400).

"Crow Hogan steadily reduces his opponents life points" Melissa said

"I summon Blizzard the North Pole" Crow said as Blizzard the North Pole appeared on the field (Lv2: ATK/1300). "Next, with Blizzard the North Pole's monster effect, I special summon Harmattan the Sandstorm from my graveyard" Crow said as Harmattan appeared on the field (Lv2:800/800).

"With Kuniyoshi the Fogbow's effect, he sends a Black Wing to the graveyard and deals effect damage and then with Blizzard the North Pole's effect he immediately summons that Black Wing he moves with purpose" Gongenzaka mutters recalling Crows previous strategies.

"Harmattan the Sandstrom can increase its level by the level of one Black Wing on the field I choose the level three Kuniyoshi the Fogbow" Crow said.

"Spread you jet black wings and strom forth in tandem with roaring thunder slash apart the lighting" Crow said. "I synchro summon cascade Asaault Black Wing-Raikiri the Shower" Crow chanted as Raikiri sharpened his sword with its armor before he swung as he appeared on the field (Lv7:2600/2000).

"He has three synchro monsters!" Gongenzaka exclaimed.

"Once per turn Raikiri the Shower can destroy cards on my opponents field up to the number of Black Wing monsters on the field." Crow announced

"He can't destroy them in battle, so he's destroying my Superheavy Samurai Jisha-Q's by effect." Gongenzaka announced in surprise as the two samurai were blown away.

"There are three Black Wing's on my field I destroy both Superheavy Samurai Jisha-Q's" Crow said as the Jisha Q's were destroyed causing Gongenzaka to grit his teeth in frustration. "Gongenzaka's steadfast defense has been demolished" Melissa said

"I attack directly with Raikiri the Shower!" Crow yelled as Raikiri was about to attack raising it's sword.

"Raikiri the Shower has twenty six hundred Atk if this attack hits his life points will drop to eight hundred points in one go" Yuzu said as Gongenzaka saw an action card.

"An action card action cards are spell cards scattered across the entire duel field can Gongenzaka use it to avoid damage" Melissa said as Raikiri made his attack.

"He ignored it!" Melissa said as Gongenzaka drove past an action card "What?m" Crow said shocked as the attack struck Gongenzaka

"Gongenzaka" Yuya said worried about one of his best friends. Gongenzaka spund out of control for a bit but then he regained control as his life points decreased (Gongenzaka 3400-800).

"Gongenzaka didn't use the action card and took a whopping twenty six hundred points of damage" Melissa said.

"Using action cards should be the lancers style right" the yellow robe council member said "that's his style" Reiji simply replied. "What's the meaning of this" Crow said

"You demolished my steadfast defense splendidly however, when there are no spell or trap cards in my graveyard, and I take damage from a direct attack I can special summon this card from my hand in defense mode appear Superheavy Samurai Kokorogama-A" Gongenzaka said as Kokorogama-A appeared on the field (Lv3:100/2100).

"He didn't use the action card so he could do that but its defense points is twenty hundred I'll end it next turn wait for me Frank, Amanda, Tanner" Crow thought. "I end my turn."

"My turn draw" Gongenzaka as he drew his card and looked at it "I set the scale one Superheavy Great General Hisu-E and scale eight Superheavy Great General San-5 on the Pendulum Scale!" Gongenzaka announced as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the world Pendulum appeared in the middle in rainbow like colors.

"With this I can summon level two through seven monsters at the same time" Gongezaka said as the monsters appeared inside the blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on the field.

"Pendulum Summon! Appear tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Horaga-E" Gongenzaka as Horaga E appeared on the field (Lv3:300/600). "Superheavy Samurai Kagebou-C" Gongenzaka said as Kagebou-C appeared on the field (Lv3:500/1000).

"He special summoned two monsters at the same time!" "He uses Pendulum Summoning too!?" people in the crowd said as Roget merely looked on with a smile on his face.

"Once per turn, Superheavy Great General Hisu-E can increase the level of a Superheavy monster on the field by one I increase the level of Superheavy Samurai Horaga-E to three!" Gongenzaka announced as Horaga-E level was increased. (Horaga Lv:2-3).

"I tune the level three Superheavy Samurai Kokorogama-A and Superheavy Samurai Kagebou-C with the level three Superheavy Samurai Horaga-E" Gongenzaka said as Horaga-E turned into three rings and his two monster went through the rings and gained outlines.

"Unyielding as the mountain ranges the soul that resides in the great rock now become the towering fortress" Gongenzaka chanted as the light shot through the rings.

"I synchro summon! Come forth level nine Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu-B" Gongenzaka said as Kyuu-B appeared on the field (Lv9:1900/2500).

"A Synchro summon from a pendulum summon not bad Gongenzaka" Yuya said as he grinned

"That bastard don't tell me he evolved that much without my knowledge and they're getting everyone so pumped" Shingo yelled as he stood up.

"Great, going Gongenzaka!"

"He's pretty good isn't he!" People in the crowd said.

"No way the audience is getting pumped now will Gongenzaka begin his counterattack" Melissa said.

"Kyuu-B defense points increases by nine hundred for every special summon monster on my opponents field" Gongenzaka said.

"That's three monsters so its defense points goes up by twenty seven hundred" Gongenzaka said as Kyuu-B defense points increased (Kyuu-B DEF/2500-5200).

"Fifty two hundred defense points!" Crow exclaimed in shocked.

"Next while this card is in face up defense mode it can attack while it's in defense mode" Gongenzaka said

"What?! it can attack while in defense mode" Crow said.

"At this point it can only attack the monster on the opponents field with the highest Atk now attack Raikiri" Gongenzaka said as Kyuu-B fired a flame like blast from its gun and destroyed Raikiri causing Crow to lose control for a bit as his life points decreased (Crow: 4000-1400).

(Kyuu-B: DEF/5200-4300).

"Crow Hogan takes twenty six hundred points of damage in an instant" Melissa said.

"This match is over! Do to Superheavy General San, 5 pendulum effect, when a Superheavy monster destroys a monster in battle it destroys itself to let Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu B attack again" Gongenzaka said.

"Again damn if it had been in defense mode" Crow said

"Kyuu-B defense points is now at fourty three hundred if it attacks the one thousand attack point Kunisada, you take thirty three hundred points of damage and this duel will be over" Gongenzaka announced while Crow had a look of shock on his face before his expression turned serious.

"We'll see about that we won't know the outcome of this match until the end" Crow countered

"No, I know a duel is as much a battle with your opponent as a battle with yourself I will not fall to one whose heart is in turmoil." Gongenzaka statwd as Crow gasp as he looked at the stands and saw Frank, Amanda and Tanner being confronted by those guards.

"Those kids" Crow said as Gongenzaka saw the scene as well.

"Frank!" Amanda said holding Tanner's hand

"Run!" Crow cried out as Frank pushed the guard "let's go" Frank said as he Amanda and Tanner ran away from the guards.

"Wait up" the guard said as he went after the kids "that's the reason for your turmoil what are those children to you?" Gongenzaka asked.

"They're my family." Crow said looking up recalling when he had first met the trio of kids.

"Do your best Crow" Tanner said

"We're okay so do your best too, Crow" Frank said.

"Crow Hogan you want to set an example for those children then stake everything you have on this duel and come at me now is the time to show those children your true dueling, isn't it." Gongenzaka said as Crow looked back at the track.

"Come on Crow I won't go easy now I destroy Superheavy Great General San 5 so that Kyuu B can attack twice" Gongenzaka said as Great General San 5 was destroyed and Kyuu B was prepared to attack again. "Go Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu B attack Kunisada the Fogbow" Gongenzaka said as he fired a flame like blast from its gun.

"Is it over" Melissa said as Crow drove on the wall and flipped in the air as he grabbed an action card

"I activate the action card avoid I negate your monster attack" Crow said as he landed and he dodged the flame like blast. "Crow Hogan made it through the pinch with an action card" Melissa said as the crowd cheered as Yuya and Jason looked on.

"What marvelous riding technique however both monsters on your field have one thousand Atk they can't defeate Superheavy Samurai Demon Beast Kyuu-B I end my turn also during my end phase, if Superheavy Great General Hisu-E is the only card in the Pendulum, it is destroyed" Gongenzaka said as his card was destroyed.

"Fourty three hundred defense points" Crow thought "my turn draw" Crow said as he drew his card "I activate the spell card Against Wind" Crow said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "I add Blizzard the North Pole from my graveyard to my hand and take damage equal to its Atk" Crow said as his life points decreased (Crow: 1400-100).

"He rised taking huge damage that's the sprit now come Crow" Gongenzaka said. "I summon Blizzard the North Pole" Crow said as North Pole appeared on the field (Lv2:1300/0).

"I activate Blizzard the North Pole effect apper Jet the Blue Sky" Crow said as Jet the Blue Sky appeared on the field (Lv1:100/800).

"I tune the level one Jet the Blue Sky with the level two Blizzard the North Pole" Crow said "Jet Black sword, echo in tandem with your wings I Synchro summon! Appear Assault Black Wing Kunifasa the Fogbow!" Crow said as Kunifasa appeared on the field (Lv3:1000/1000).

"Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu-B defense points increase due to the additional synchro monster" Gongenzaka said (Lv9: ATK/4300-5200).

"When a Black Wing is used as material to synchro summon Kunifasa it can be treated as a tuner" Crow said

"What as a tuner!" Gongenzaka said. "I tune the level three Kuniyoshi and Kunisada with the level three Kunifasa" Crow announced as Kunifasa turned into three rings and Kuniyoshi and Kunisada went through the ring and gained an outline. "Spread your jet black wings amidst gathering clouds and become the sword that divides the heavens" Crow said as a light went through the rings. "I Synchro summon! Descended Assault Black Wing-Kusanagi the Gathering Clouds" Crow said as Kusanagi appeared on the field (Lv9:3000/2500).

"A synchro summon with three synchro monsters!?" Gongenzaka stated in disbelief as Kyuu-B defense points decreased (Kyuu-B: Def/5200-3400).

"Crow Hogan has dealt out a synchro summon the number of synchro monsters decreased, so Kyuu B defense points go down" Melissa said. "Nice job Crow go for it" the kids yelled "lets go Gongenzaka until the end phase of the turn Kusnagi is synchro summoned it gains Atk equal to the synchro monsters used as material" Crow said as Kusnagi Atk increased (Lv9: ATK/3000-6000).

"Six thousand Atk!" Gongenzaka said "battle I attack Kyuu-B with Kusanagi" Crow said as he slid his D-Wheel to the side.

"How ever since Kyuu B is in defense mode I won't take damage" Gongenzaka said. "When Kusanagi attacks a monster in defense mode it inflicts piercing damage!" Crow yelled

"What did you say!?" Gongenzaka yelled as Kusanagi unleashed a lighting blast from his sword and struck Kyuu B destroying causing Yuya Yuzu, Jason and Dennis eyes to widens in disbelief as their friend's life points reached zero. (Gongenzaka:800-0)

.

.

"Poor Gong." Jason said with a downcast look knowing what fate was about to befall his friends. Soon Melissa appeared back on the screen to announce the second duel.

"Sorry for the long wait! Looks like there was some trouble so our participants entrance was delayed! Let's reintroduce our participants! For today's second match!... Shinji Weber VS Akaba Reira!" when the projections of Shinji and Tsukikage.

"Eh? A ninja? Reira's a ninja? The youngest in our tournament is a ninja? That's wrong? Eh? What's going on?" Claire looked to someone off camera who was just as confused. "What's with that ninja? I have no idea!" Melissa stated in confusion and bewilderment as Tsukikage was shown riding into the Stadium.

"Why was the match-up changed, I didn't hear about this!" Melissa said but Jason knew well what was going on with Reria.

"Duel!" Both Shinji and Tsukikage shouted as they accelerated and took off.

My turn! I Summon twilight Ninja -Shingetsu form my hand!" Tsukikage said as a summoning circle appeared and from it was a ninja the had a dark blue cape. (LV 4/1500/100)

"Next I activate the Continuous Spell, Illusion Ninjutsu of Hazy Shuriken!" as Tsukikage reached out and grabbed an Action Card. "When a card is added to my hand, I can send that card tot he Graveyard and deal 300 points of damage to my opponent! Hazy Shuriken!" Tsukiage discard the Action Card and drifted his Runner as the Spell Card shot large pink shuriken's connecting with Shinji. (Shinji:4000-3700)

"He's going right at it!" Shinji commented as Tsukikage retrieved another Action Card.

"Again, Hazy Shuriken!" More shuriken hit Shinji, further lowing hishis life points and Tsukikage grabbed another Action card. "Once more!" Tsukikage stated as more shuriken's flew at Shinji.(Shinji:3700-3100)

"He dealt successive damage instantly!" Melissa said as Tsukikage went to reach for another Action Card, leaning over to the side. "As if I'd let this end with a ninja show!" Shinji answered and accelerated faster, going past Tsukikage who failed to pick up the Action Card.

"Shinji cut off Tsukikage's path to the Action Card!" Melissa stated in excitement as Tsukikage looked.

"I set a card face down and end my turn." Tsukikage said, setting a card.

"Shinji started off with a disadvantage, what will he come up with this turn?" Melissa asked aloud as Shinji muttered to himself.

"A bad start is no big deal... I'm used to it. My turn!?" Shinji said as he draws a card and placed it on the Disk. "I Summon Bee Force – Arbalest the Quickshot!" A largest bee which looked more like a wasp as it's stats appeared. (LV 4/1800/800)

"Battle!" Shinji declared as Tsukikage grabbed another Action Card and Shinji looked behind him. "Hazy Shuriken again? You'll still lose monsters in this battle! Arbalest attacks Shingetshu!" Arbalest shot a stinger at Shingetsu.

"Continuous Trap, Illusion Ninjutsu Art of Hazy Toad! During my opponent's Battle Phase, I send one card from my hand to the Graveyard and increase the ATK of one Ninja on my field by 1000 until the end of the Battle Phase!"

Tsukikage discarded the Action Card as Shingetsu had a massive toad appear behind him catching the stinger and throwing it right back at Arbalest who exploded as Shinji was sent into a drift and more of his life points weee lost. (Shinji:3100-2400)

"But when Arbalest is destroyed, I can Special Summon an Arbalest from my hand!" Shinji called upon another Arbalest and Tsukikage looked on. "I see, when one is defeated, its comrades immediately rise up in its place" Tsukikage not ThisT

his is how true Commons fight!" Shinji stated and Tsukikage continued. "Hazy Toad's effect ends when the Battle Phase ends, Shingetsu's Atkr eturns to normal." Tsukikage said as the trap re-set itself and Shinji spoke. "I end my turn!"

"Our Fuuma Clan will its own against the strength of your bonds! My turn, Draw!" Tsukikage shouted as he draws.

"I activate the Spell Card, Ninjutsu Art of Hazy Duplication! I Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Ninja form my hand. I Special Summon another Shingetsu!" Another Shingetsu appeared alongside it's counterpart as Shinji spoke. "Calling out such weak back-up won't do anything."

"Is that so? I release my Shingetsu and Summon Twilight Stealth Commander - Nichirin!" the newly summoned Shingetsu disappeared in a flash of light to be replaced by a rather bulkier ninja that looked well, nothing like one. (LV 6/2300/1000)

"When we lack in strength, we call stronger comrades like a gale! These are the bonds of the Fuuma Clan! Battle! I attack Arbalest with Nichirin!" Ninchirin drawn it's dagger and sliced Arbalest as Shinji was sent spiralling and his life points hit further.(Shinji:2400-1900)

"Shinji's life points have fallen fallen further as Tsukikage attacks from all sides!" Melissa stated as Shinji countered.

"We have comrades here too" When Arbalest is destroyed, I Special Summon another one from my hand!" Shinji summoned another Arbalest as he righted himself.

"I end my turn!" Tsukikage declared.

"No matter how far we fall, my Bee Force will fly out into the world! Just like the strong-willed Commons kids!" Shinji declared and continued. "Did you know, it's said when bees build their nest low,a typhoon will arrive." and Tsukikage responded. "I'm not looking down on the bonds and strong will of the Commons "

"Good to know, but a glib tongue can say anything! I'll let you have a good taste of it! What true Commons are, my turn!" Shinji drawn his card and looked at it briefly before smiling.

"I'm tired of being looked down on! I'll rise up and pierce through! I Summon the Tuner Monster Bee Force - Needle the Stringer!" Shinji declared as a summoning circle opened up and from it emerged that was another bee but it looked a bit more mechanical and was completely light pink for it's stringer while the upper half was in orange. (LV 2/400/800)

"I tune Level 4 Arbalest the Quickshot and the Level 2 Needle the Stringer!" Shinji declared as Needle the Stringer became two white light before flying up and becoming Synchro Rings covering Arbalest who soon became 4 white stars lining up and a flash of light occurred.

"With those wings, whip up a blast. With that stinger, cut open the path of truth!" Shinji chanted as a light shot through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Come Bee Force – Voulge the Attack!" Form the light emerged another bee but this time wearing dark blue armour and in it's hand was an axe with a dark pink edge to it.(LV 6/2500/800)

"Battle! I attack Shingetsu with Voulge!" Shinji declared as Tsukikage countered. "I won't allow that!" before becoming a blur and running along the wall of the track, grabbing an Action Card before returning to the Runner. "Hazy Toad's effect activates! I discard one card added to my hand and Shingetsu gains 1000 Atk!"

" But Voulge's effect, when this monster battles a monster with equal or highter ATK, the opponent's ATK is halved!" Voulge fired a yellow stringer at Shingetsu whose ATK decreased to 1250. "What!?" Tsukikage said in surprise before Shingetsu was cut in half and a explosion occurred. (Tsukikage:4000-2750)

"Shinji finally retaliates!" Melissa announced as the crowd cheered and Shinji spoke.

"You carelessly used a power-up and took unnecessary damage, I set one card face down and end my turn!" Shinji stated as a face down card appeared on the field briefly.

"All those rich Tops might through the same thing sooner or later. The more they enjoy their luxuries, the more shocked they are when they take damage.

"Speaking tot he audience so crudely is a no-go! This is unfitting of the Friendship Cup!" Melissa stated.

"Criticizing the audience who have nothing to do with it... is that the way of a duelist? Tsukikage asked and Shinji responded. "Oh? Are you siding with the Tops? Ninjas serve their lords and do their work in secret."

"What do you mean?" Tsukikage asked as Shinji continued. "You're just like the Security Bureau that serves the Tops, part of some good-for-nothing bunch!"

Jason narrowed his eyes at Shinji's words especially with how the young ninja felt about his brother.

"You bastard! You dare ridicule our Fuuma Clan?! My brother, Hikage, nobly sacrificed his life to carry out his mission, for my proud brother's reputation, I will not overlook your words! My Turn!" Tsukikage said angrily and drawn his card.

"When Twilight Stealth Commander – Nichirin is on the field, it is treated as a 'Ninja' so I release Nichirin and Summon! You'll know the true strength of the long standing Fuuma Clan! Twilight Ninja Shogun – Getsuga! The Level 8 Getsuga can be Summoned by releasing 1 Ninja monster!"

Nichirin disappeared and in it's place was a heavily clad Ninja in dark purple armoured, wearing a long dark green cape and the unique thing about it was having two right arms and one left arm and one of the right hands was holding a javelin. (LV 8/2000/3000)

"You finally brought out your boss." Shinji commented. "By activating his effect and switching Getsuga to DEF Mode, I can Special Summon 2 Ninja monsters from my graveyard!" Two banners unfurled out behind Getsuga.

"Return to the Shogun! Twilight Ninja Shingetsu!" as the two Shingetsu's reappeared. "When Shingetsu is on the field, other Ninjas besides this card cannot be targeted for attack!"

"There are two Shingetsus... meaning Shinji can't attack Getsuga!" Melissa said in surprise as Shinji too was surprised. "What?!" and Melissa continued. "Not only that, even if he does overcome the obstacle, an unbelievably large monster with 3000 DEF awaits him! This is Tsukikage's powerful... no his overwhelming powerful indestructible formation! How will Shinji deal with this as Tsukikage garbs another Action Card!"

"Continuous Spell Card, Illusion Ninjustu of Hazy Shuriken! I send a card added to my hand and deal 300 damage to my opponent!" as Shurikens connected with Shinji,s ending him into a spiral. "Just who far will you go before you're satisfied?" Shinji muttered before straightening the Runner cone more.

"This is no reason to mock the Fuuma Clan!" Tsukikage accelerated to grab another Action Card. "Hazy Shuriken!" another set of shurikens flew at Shinji to which they connected. And another set came as Tsukikage send another Action he just picked up.

"The Tops took everything from us in a stacked competition! This duel is a representation of this society! They call it a free competition but the winners keep winning! That is this City's... This City's truth! Now stand, rise up! Your eyes are no longer dead! Fight! Raise your fists! Right here, our City is one!"

The crowd of Commons soon begun to chant. "the City is one." as Shinji grabbed an Action Card and Tsukikage grabbed another, sending more Hazy Shuriken at Shinji.

"I won't let you! Action Magic: Stand Up! Effect damage that occurs in my opponent's turn is negated and the turn ends!" Shinji stated as the shurikens disappeared and Shinji continued.

"We're quite stubborn.,I won't be alone next turn, all of us Common will be facing this together! Let's go, it's our turn! DRAW!" Shinji drawn and the Commons crowd echoed in unison.

"I activate the Spell Card, All-Out Rebellion! I Special Summon level 4 or Lower monsters from my Graveyard equal to the number of Bee Force monsters on my opponent's side of the field! You have three monsters in total! I Special Summon the two Arbalests and Needle the Stinger!" Shinji announced as Arbalesta returned.

"Lets go further! Do even more! Lets rage like bees from an agitated nest!" and the Commons crowd was chanting Shinji's name.

"I activate Needle the Stinger's effect! I release one of my Bee Force Monsters and negate the effect of a monster on my opponent's side of the field! I choose one of my Arbalests and negate a Shingetsu's effect!"

"Battle, my remaining Arblaest attacks Shingetsu!"A stinger was fired and Shingetsu exploded and caused 300 damage to Tsukikage's. (Tsukikage:2750-2450)

"Next I attack the second Shingetsu with Voulge!" Voluge fle win and cut the other Shingetsu, causing that one to explode and causing 1000 points of damage to Tsukikage, (Tsukikage:2450-1450.)

"But Getsuga has 3000 DEF!" Tsukikage stated.

"Don't underestimate me! Trap Card, Urgent Tuning, this card lets me Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase! I tune the Level 6 Attack the Voulge, Level 4 Arbalest the Quickshot and the Level 2 Needle the Stinger!" Shinji announced as the Needle the Stinger flew up and became two Synchro Rings once more as Voulge and Arbalest entered the Rings, becoming see through before becoming a total of 10 white stars that soon aligned and burst a flash of light.

"With the rallied strength of our bonds, pierce through the great evil wall of the arrogant!" Shinji chanted. "Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 12! Bee Force - Big Ballista the Final Battle!"

From the light emerged a rather huge bee that looked almost like a ship in metal armour as it's forearms had two torpedoes and on it's back, it looked like two rockets with a third torpedo. (LV12/3000/2500)

"I activate Big Ballista's effect! I banish all Bee Force monsters from my Graveyard and for each one that's banished, one of my opponent's monsters lose 500 ATK and DEF and I banish 5 of them! With this, Getsuga's DEF goes down by 2500! Battle! Big Ballista attacks Getsuga! When Big Ballista attacks a monster in DEF mode, it inflicts piercing damage!" Shinji declared out loud

The third torpedo fired at Getsuga which made contact just as Tsukikage leant to get an Action Card but instead his life points was reduced to 0 "What?!" Tsukikage cried out as he leapt off the Runner and laned on the course as Shinji's face came up with Win as the Action Field disappeared. (Tsukikage:1450-0)

"Shinji Weber wins the second match of the Friendship Cup!" Melissa said as Shinji spoke out. "Do not celebrate! Rise up! What are you guys doing? Is shouting all you have!? Take Action! Fight! Fight this!"

"Any any rate, this has been a terrific Duel... and this is practically a riot..." Haruto watched on the TV and he looked concerned.

"That guy..." Jason said with a glare. "This guys only going cause trouble for both people."

"Now let's introduce the next match first up is this man! Tokumatsu Choujiro! His first opponent is our tournament's first female Duelist! Hiiragi Yuzu!"

"Alright! Go win this Yuzu!" Jason said with a grin knowing Yuzu has this match won.

.

.

"I'm a woman myself, so I want Yuzu-chan to do her best!" Melissa cheered as Tokumtasu looked to Yuzu, a hand up in forgiveness. "I'm sorry, young lady!" and Yuzu looked puzzled. "Y-Yes?" Yuzu asked as she thought to herself. "What is he apologizing for?"

"Now then! Action Field, on! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!" as the Action cards scattered around the track and the two Runner's automated voices spoke. "Duel Mode, on. Auto-pilot. Stand by" as the Disks were activated and the countdown timers started from 3 seconds.

"Riding Duel, acceleration!" as their Runner started and well, some screams were heard as Yuzu's done a small wheelie while Tokumatsus done a bigger one and they shot forward, Yuzu going left where Tokumatsu's lien would be and Tokumatsu's in Yuzu's where she would have been.

"DUEL!" the two of them managed to say in perhaps fear or shock.

Tokumatsu: 4000

Yuzu: 4000

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"I'm sorry young lady, My turn! I Summon Cardian – Matsu from my hand!" Tokumatsu stated as a summoning circle appeared and from it was Cardian Matsu (LV 1/100/100)

"I activate the effect of Matsu ni Tsuru in my hand! I release Matsu to Special Summon it!" and just like that, matsu was knocked away as in it's place was the familiar bird carving appeared. (LV 1/2000/2000)

"Next, when this card is successfully Special Summoned, I can draw one card, when that card is not a Cardian, it goes to the Graveyard. " Tokumatsu looked at it and discarded it. "I end my turn!"

"Now it's Yuzu-chan's much awaited turn!" Melissa stated with excitement as Yuzu thought to herself. "I want to show Yuya, and Jason that I'm doing fine." "My turn!" She announced as she drew her card.

"When there are monsters on my opponent's field, I can Special Summon Solo the Melodious Songstress form my hand!" Yuzu stated as a summong circle appeared and from it, a woman with yellow hair that was styled like wings while her dress wa slike a ballerina's, her hands and lower legs covere din banages while wearing the heaviest red shoes.(LV 4/1600/1000)

"Next I summon Opera the Melodious Diva from my hand! On the turn this card is Summoned, it cannot attack!" Yuzu stated as beside her,a summoning circle appeared and form emerged a small girl with pink hair and wearing a blue dress with angel wings on her back. (LV 4/2300/1000)

"Oh no, what will she do? The Special Summoned Solo has lower ATK thank Tokumatsu's Matsu ni Tsuru and Opera with the highest ATK cannot attack this turn!" Melissa observed as Yuzu continued.

"I activate the Continuous Spell , Fortissimo! Once per turn, I can increase the ATK of one Melodious monster by 600 until the end of the next turn! I increase the ATK of Solo the Melodious Songstress!" Yuzu declare red aura shone around Solo as her ATK Increased. (Solo the Melodious Songstress:1600-2200)

"Battle! I attack Matsu ni Tsuru with Solo the Melodious Songstress!" Yuzu declared as Solo le tout a musical note form her mouth, connecting with Matsu ni Tsuru and destroying it as wlel as dealing first damage. (Tokumatsu:4000-3800)

"Yuzu-chan deals first damage to Tokumatsu!" Melissa said cheerfully as Yuzu spoke. "I end my turn!"

"Nicely done. But, I'm sorry!" Tokumatsu apologized once more and Yuzu was confused. "A-Apologizing again? It's kinda scary" Yuzu said, confused.

"My turn!" Tokumatsu stated as he draws "I activate the Spell card, Fuda Saisei form my hand! With it's effect, I Special Summon one Cardian from the Graveyard! Come, Matsu Ni Tsuru!" as the familiar monster reappeared once more.

"Next I activate the Spell Card, Fuda Shikomi form my hand, with this, one Cardian becomes Level 2 and I choose Matsu ni Tsuru then I draw one card from my Deck! ENJOY!" Tokumatsu drawn his card and looked at it before apologizing again. "I'm sorry!"

"What is with this guy?!" Yuzu asked with a sweat drop as Tokumatsu continued. "I activate the Spell Card, Choukoikoi!" Tokumatsu declared.

Jason shook his head at Chojiro's antics, one minute he was this dangerous ruler of the facility now...he's a goofball like the rest.

"With this, I draw three cards from my Deck and when all those cards are Cardians, I can Special Summon them however, non-Cardians are sent to the Graveyard and I take 1000 in damage for each one! The first one! Come on, come on, come on!" Tokumatsu announced before drawing. "Cardian - Susuki ni Tsuki!"

The crowd gasped as Tokumatsu continued. "The second one! Come on, come on, come on! Cardian – Kiri ni Honou and the third... Cardian - Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze!" Tokumatsu stated

"All three are Cardians?!" Melissa said in disbelief as Tokumatsu continued. "What good fortune! Now, Enjoy Choujiro completely revives!, via Choukoikoi's effect, the ATK and DEF of all Special Summoned monsters are reduced to zero and their Levels become two!" Tokumatsu stated as the three Cardians interconnected with Matsu ni Tsuru.(Cardian - Susuki ni Tsuki –LV8/2000/2000) (Cardian - Kiri no Honou –LV12/2000/2000) (Cardian - Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze –LV11/2000/2000)

"I tune my Cardian Matsu ni Tsuru, Susuki ni Tsuki, Kiri no Honou to my Level 2 Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze!" Tokumatsu called out as the monsters leapt up and three of them became six white stars as two green Synchro Rings before a flash of light occured

"Light rain of sorrow! Become the light and cascade!" Tokumatsu chanted as a light shot through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Cardian – Ameshikou!" Chojiro shouted as the crowd cheered. "Battle! I attack Solo the Melidous Songtress with Amesikou" Choujiro declared

"I won't lose I..." Yuzu said she then spotted an action card. "An action card" Yuzu said she then slid her D-Wheel to the side and grabbed the action card."Action spell flight until the end of the battle phase the attack of a monster targeted for an attack increases by six hundred" Yuzu said as Solo dodged the attack and her Atk increased (Solo: ATK/2200-2800).

"Yuzu is just a step away from flight" Melissa said

"I'm not done" Yuzu said as she sped up and managed to drive on the side of the wall suspiring some commons she then jumped in the air on her D-Wheel and tried to grab another action card. "What" Choujiro said as Yuzu managed to grab the action card.

"What spectacular acrobatics" Melissa

"I activate the action spell flight" Yuzu said as her D-Wheel landed safely on the ground and the card appeared on the field. "It's Atk increase by six hundred" Yuzu said as Solo Atk increased (Solo: ATK/2800-3400).

"Yuzu-chan's monster now has higher ATK than Tokumatsu's!" Melissa stated and Tokumatsu roared out.

"Action!" as he grabbed an Action Card just as Solo was about to attack Ameshikou. "Action Magic: Miracle! My monster cannot be destroyed in battle and I take halve the battle damage!" Tokumatsu played quickly as Amehsikou blocked the musical attack with his umbrella. (Tokumatsu:3800-3600)

"Young lady, you're good. This is one exhilarating Duel!" Tokumatsu said, pulling up beside Yuzu and saw a rather serious expression upon her. "I can't lose... I absolutely can't lose!"

"It looks like there's more tot his than winning or losing however young lady..." Toklumatsu pulled away from her. "Ameshikou deals 1500 to my opponent when my opponent draws, I'm sorry, I end my turn." Tokumatsu said, apologizing once more.

"Yuzu-chan will take 1500 damage in her next turn for sure!" Melissa stated.

"I won't hesitate in this duel, I won't show any weakness either, My turn!" Yuzu drawn her card as Amehsikou rained down light showers. "Ameshikou's effect activates!" Tokumatsu announced as Ameshikou unleashed his attack at Yuzu causing her life points to decreased (Yuzu: 4000-2500). "Looks like there's a reason behind your though willpower" Choujiro said.

"I want my feelings to reach someone" Yuzu said as Choujiro just looked at her"...by showing him everything I got, not yet, but starting now the real fun is just getting started!" Yuzu said with great determination.

Yuzu looked up to the sky, pointing her finger up and Tokumatsu looked surprised. "The real fun's... just getting started?" Tokumatsu asked in surprise.

"I release Solo the Melodious Songstress and Opera the Melodious Diva to Summon!" The tow monsters rose up and broke away into particles of light as Yuzu let go of her Runner and raised her hands.

"Everyone, feast your eyes on this! Taking their place on stage is Mozart the Melodious Maestra!" as the monster appeared, donning a regal red dress with butterfly wings of metal as she wore a small crown upon her head. Mozart the Melodious Maestra (LV 8/2600/2000)

"I activate Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Melodious from my hand! Now it's your turn! I Special Summon Aria the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu stated as a woman with purple hair dark pinkish skin wearing a dark leotard with a one orange metal wing appeared, letting out a hymn. Aria the Melodious Diva (LV 4/1600/1200)

"I'm not done yet! With the Continuous Spell, Fortissimo, Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra ATK increases by 600! My Prodigy Mozart on stage has donned a gorgeous new dress!" Yuzu said as Mozart's dress was certainly glittering, almost like crystals were woven into the dress itself. Mozarta the Melodious Maestra (2600-3200).

Battle! I attack Ameshikou with Prodigy Mozart! Go! Fire-up! Get hot-blooded!" and Tokumatsu stood up on his Duel Runner still in motion. "We're not done yet! I haven't enjoyed enough!" and Tokumatsu did the unthinkable, he leapt up to grab an Action Card as Yuzu spoke. "Graceful Wave!"

Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra's wings lit up green and she let loose a powerful wind attack as Tokumatsu grabbed the card and landed on the Runner just fine. "Action Magic: Avoid! I negate the Monster's attack!" before he and Amehsikou disappeared and reappeared away from the wind attack.

"Young lady, you're not bad! But I'm sorry! Your Mozart's attack missed it's target! Now how will you get things fired up?" Tokumatsu asked her.

"I activate Aria's effect! Once per, when Aria doesn't deal damage, my opponent takes 800 damage! Resonate Wave!" as Aria let loose a vocal attack upon Tokumatsu, dealing 800 (Tokumatsu: 3600-2800).

"How's that? Thrilling isn't it?" Yuzu moved her body in a shiver like movement. "Yuya, you're watching right? You're not alone." Yuzu thought and continued. "The real fun's isn't over yet! I activate the Equip Spell, Saint Instrument form my hand and equip it to Prodigy Mozart!"

Tokumatsu glanced at the card and grinned. "I activate the Spell Card, Choushoubu! With it's effect, Amehsikou returns to my Extra Deck, my Enjoy is just getting started too! I Special Summon all monsters used as Amehsikou's Synchro Materials at Level 2 from the Graveyard! Come!"

The same monsters reappeared all aligned as Tokumatsu spoke. "Next I draw a card and if that card is a Cardian, I can Special Summon it at a Level 2 whoever if it's not a Cardian, all monsters on my field are destroyed and my life points are halved!"

"On top of returning Amehsikou, Tokumatsu risks all the monsters on his field and half his life points on this draw!" Melissa stated in cocnern as Tokumatsu continued. "Here I come, young lady! ENJOY!" Tokumatsu drawn his card and looked to it. "I'm sorry young lady!" Tokumatsu cried out and Yuzu gasped as Tokumatsu shown the card. "I drew Cardian – Sakura Ni Maku!"

(LV 3/2000/2000)

As the new monster connected with the 4 others, Tokumatsu spoke. I tune the Level 2 Cardian - Sakura ni Maku with Cardian Matsu ni Tsuru, Susuki ni Tsuki and Kiri no Honou with the Level 2 Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze!" Tokumatsu declared as Michikaze became two Synchro Rings whiel the other monsters entered it, becoming 8 white stars which lined up as a flash appeared.

"Divine, sacred light now become the sky, earth, water, mud, metal and illuimate" Choujiro said as a light shot through the rings. "I synchro summon Cardian Gokou!" Choujiro said as Cardian Gokou appeared on the field.(LV 10/5000/5000)

"5000 ATK?!" Yuzu said in surprise, looking up at the new monster as Tokumatsu spoke.

"If I attack Aria with Gokou, your life points will drop to zero young lady!" Tokumatsu stated as Yuzu spoke back. "With Saint Instrument's effect, my opponent can only attack the monster it's equipped to!"

"What?! But you still can't avoid taking huge damage! I'm sorry! Battle! I attack Prodigy Mozart with Gokou!" Tokumatsu announced as Yuzu spotted something further ahead.

"An Action Card!" She accelerated past Tokumatsu and drifted as she picked it up and spoke. "Action magic: Overpass! When my monster battles an opponent monster, their ATK's switch until the end of the Battle Phase!" Yuzu announced.

"Has Yuzu-chan turned the tables?!" Melissa asked aloud in excitement as Tokumatsu spoke. "I activate Gokou's effect! I negate the activation of my opponent's Spell Card and destroy it!" Gokou sliced Overpass immediately as Yuzu looked back. "No way!" She said in disbelief.

"Attack Prodigy Mozart!" Tokumatsu declared as Gokou fired five lights, connecting with Mozart before it exploded while decreasing Yuzu life points (Yuzu:2500-700).

"I can't negate Fortissimo since it was already activated, but all spell cards you activate from now on will be negated" Choujiro stated.

"This isn't good for Yuzu-chan! She's been backed into a corner!" Melissa said with worry.

"I... won't give up! Watch this, Yuya!" Yuzu placed a finger on her Deck. "My feelings are riding on this draw! My turn!"

"it's here! I Summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress!" From a Summoning Circle, a woman appeared with long dark pink hair cascading down her back as she wore what appeared to be blue armour and her eyes were covered by a orange bandage. Soprano the Melodious Songstress (LV 4/1400/1400)

"When this card is used as Fusion material, I can Fusion Summon without using a Polymerization!" Yuzu stated and Tokumatsu muttered to himself. "Well, looks like the draw you bet your fate on rewarded you splendidly with a winning card.

"I fuse Aria the Melodious Diva and Soprano the Melodious Songstress!" Yuzu said, cross her arms over her chest before spreading them out.

"Resonating Voice! Angel's song! Guided by the baton, assemble your power!" Yuzu chanted before she brought her hands together "Fusion Summon! Now, on stage, ring out with the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Floral Melodious Saint!"

The two monsters melded together in the fusion vortex before emerging was a large pink flower that in the middle of it, budded open to reveal a young girl with silver hair and wearing a silver dress as she wore a pink ribbon across her back as sakura petals swirled around her form.(LV 6/1000/2000)

"Battle! I attack Gokou with Bloom Diva!" Yuzu declared as Melissa spoke. "how rash! Battling a 5000 Atk monster with a 1000 ATK monster?" as Yuzu continued. "This card cannot be destroyed in battle and any battle damage dealt to me is dealt to the opponent instead and their monster is destroyed!" Bloom Diva let out a breath of wind, going for Gokou.

"But I'm sorry! Gokou can also negate the effects of the monster it battles!" Tokumatsu stated as Gokou deflected the attack and Yuzu spoke.

"It's not over yet!" Before accelerating once again up the side of the bowl and grabbing as Action Card as she was upside down.

"An Action Card!?" Tokumatsu said in surprise as Yuzu looked at the Action Card. "Yes, it's here!" before speaking out. "Action Magic: Overpass!"

"Young lady, no matter how many times you do it , it'll end the same way! I activate Gokou's effect!" Tokumatsu said as Overpass was once again, cut to piece.

"Yuzu-chan tries to turn the tables with one Action Card after another! However, Tokumatsu is one step ahead!" Melissa stated.

"Looks like it ends here." Tokumatsu said and Yuzu responded.

"No, it starts here! I send Score the Melodious Diva from my hand to the Graveyard and activate its effect! I banish two Spell Cards in the Graveyard with the same name and activate their effect! I activate the effect of the Action magic, Overpass!" Yuzu declared.

A blue haired diva came out of a dark cloud before creating a yellow bridge as Yuzu followed after it. "Gokou can negate the effects of Spells and Monsters on the field, but it can't negate Monster effects in my hand! With Overpass's effect the ATK points of our monster's are switched until the end of the Battle Phase!" Yuzu soon returned, driving in behind Tokumatsu.

(Bloom Diva the Floral Melodious Saint:1000-5000)

(Cardian – Gokou: 5000-1000)

"Bloom Diva! Reflect Shout!" Yuzu declared as Bloom Diva let loose a green blast of energy from her mouth as a explosion soon occurred and Tokumatsu's Runner wobbled and soon slowed down. (Tokumatsu:2800-0).

.

.

 **This wasn't part of the original story so i aksed my brother to help me add it into this part of the story.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17-Part 2

Play Yugioh 5DS Opening 5, Going my Way]

Run! The path of evolution that connects to the future

There lies a new legendary duel!

Cards from each Yugioh Generations were showed as Jason grabbed one. Green light occured and scene changed with Jason wearing a red helmet with dark visior, while riding a red D-Wheel on a open road. Yuya, Serena, Kurosaki, Gongenzaka, Sawatari rode their respective D-Wheels as well.

Scene changed to clear blue sky in the City as Lancers Ace Monsters were shown flying around.

The feelings of indecision, shake them all off

The possibilities are infinite, set them all free

The beginning is always dependent on you

Everyone is wandering about, pursue the light

All of the Lancers looked behind to find dosen Duel Chaser on their tails. Scene changed to show Roget with serious expression looking down of them, while several chess pieces were scattered around.

Jason speed up and placed four cards on his Duel Disk, which materilised and revealed Flame Wingman, Neos, Great Tormado and Winged Kuriboh respectivly.

Yuya followed with his Monsters: Timbreaker Magician, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion and Tunning Magician.

Yuzu and Serena running to each other and then Yuzu pulled her along in spin with a smile and their bracelets flash before the two have been revealed to have swapped clothes, Yuzu smiling and Serena looked at her confused.

Scene now showed all Lancers assembled in dymond formation.

It looks like you've lost sight of the fleeting dream

The bonds that connect us will definitely never lose

(Growing! Go my way!)

Jason with blank gold eyes lost in void of Darkness, kneeling on the ground as mirror images of Ryan, Serena and Yuzu were shown.

Scene showed Council of the City and high above them on the left side was Roget with his Securiy Officers. On Rigjt sie Akaba Keo was standign with Obelisk Force.

High above everyone stood Supreme King with his loyal soldiers - Duelists of Death looking down on everyome with murderous glare.

Yuri transitions the scene as he made a wide gesture as Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yugo, Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri posed.

Become the storm, dance

and tear the darkness apart

Even if you can't see the place you're struggling towards now

Start running, with those legs

There's nothing to be afraid of

On this path towards the future

Going my way! Cut open a path and go!

Jason rode his D-Wheel as Elemental Hero Shadow Flame Neos appeared and flew high in the air, alongside Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.

Jason and Yuya were standing on the roof with serious expressions and their Ace Monsters flew past them.

Serena clasped her hands as her Ace- Cat Dancer appeared from Fusion Vortex and did a small dance, standing behind her mistress.

Yugo Summomed Clear Wing Synchro Dragon on his D-Wheel and immediately ordered it to Attack a gigantic dragon with humdred eyes that destroyed the City.

Shun followed up and Xyz Summons Raid Raptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon that attacked a fiedish dragon traped in a crystal.

Jack faced a man in black armor in front of medival castle. He placed a card on his Duel Blade and in a huge wave of fire - Scarlight Red Dragon Archfied appeared. He looked behind him as Crow smrked and Summomed Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower to fight the man together.

A red D-Wheel shooted out of ruined building and a man with glowing red mark on his right arm pulled up a handlebar and stood up from his D-Wheel to face Supreme King, while white dragon hovered above him.

This pulse of yours beats so violently as the engine goes full throttle

You head on forward aiming for your goal, just as you believe in your friends

You've fallen down once too many times, but you'll try again

The time has now come to pull yourself together

Jason with shocked expression looked over devestated City.

Scene showed Serena and Yuzu back to back, clasping their hands as a Fusion Vortex apleared and their Ace Monsters came out of it.

Yuya rode his D-Wheel with his eyes glowing bright red, redy to perform his trademark Pendulum Summon.

Odd-Eyes Rebellion destroyed the streets with his scale of wrath, as Gongenzaka Summoned Susano-O.

You see a wild dream complete with an endless sky

There's no need to hesitate, now just go spread your wings and take off

(Growing! Go my way!)

Odd-Eyes Rebellion and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon fought eachother as their respective owners: Yuya and Yugo rode them while Jack watched the situation from his penthouse at Tops Area with emotionless look.

Be one with the wind, soar off right now

and go regain your courage

Let us overlay our dreams from that day long gone

Now take what you have, place them in your arms

There's nothing to be afraid of

On this path towards the future

Going My Way! Cut open a path and go!

Reiji pushed his glasses up and activated his Duel Disk in order to face shadowy creature with gold eyes in a destroyed Neo Domino City...

Jason and Yuya rode through the tunnel with Jason having Shadowflame Neos and Yuya having Odd-Eyes Rebellion as both their Monsters clashed creating sparks.

Scene changed and showed Yuya, Jason, Yuzu, Serena, Kurosaki and Yugo standing at the Duel Lane as confetti rained around Duel Stadium.

Chapter 17: Friendship Cup begins.

I opened my eyes and slowly got up from my bed, stretching my arms over my head with a big yawn. I wore my usual pants with pitch black T-shirt.

"Where am I?" I wondered in a sleepy voice as I looked around luxurious penthouse in which I was in.

"That's right..." I got up from the bed and opened my bedroom drapes, gazimg at beautiful Neo Domino City. "I Dueled Jack Atlas yesterday."

"That's right." Voice from behind me spoke. I turned around and saw holographic images of Executive Council standing there.

"We're glad that you're awake." Taki said with his usual smile.

"I must say that yesterdays Duel against our King - Jack Atlas was excellent." Gray added.

"You showed us true strenght of Lancer's and for that our negotiations about cooperation in Dimensional War will begin." Azul continued.

"And my friends?"

"All Friendship Cup Participants..." Gael began answering my question

"Are under our survelliance." Bordeaux stated as he turned to their leader. "Right, Chairman?"

"That is correct." Taki nodded. "This is a penthouse situated atop Executive Council Building. It is equiped with facilities akin to that of a first class hotels. Do you feel comforamble here?"

"Accommodation is really nice." I told them in formal manner. "Thank you."

"As for your friends..." Gael began explaining.

"All 16 participants of Friendship Cup will live in this penthouse during this tournament." Azul said.

"But you may only stay as long as you keep winning." Added Gray.

"If you lose you have to leave."

"But Duelist of your caliber won't have such and issue, right?" Taki said after Azul.

"It's really a honour to be held at such a regard by Executive Council." I did a small bow. "I will do my best."

"We now that you will."

With that they dissapeared.

"Stupid fossils..." I thought to myself laying back on my bed.

"So Duel went pretty well, huh." Wingman sudenly appeared.

"Yea..." I muttered as I looked at him. "Althought, I never expected Jack to be so desperate to pull off a move like that."

"But what did he meant by that statment..."

"But in your Dueling you still lack one important thing. Until you find it, you can never reach your true potential."

"Eh..." I shrugged. "I should figure it out, according to plot..."

Suddenly someone knkcked on my door, promting me to look at it and see a card slid down it.

"Oh, shit!" I hurried and picked up a card that turned out to be Tuning Magician.

"Who is there?" I asked, knowing the answer.

After momnet of silence, a timidly voice spoke. "I-It's me... You guide at Duel Palace yesterday... Sam."

"Sam, huh." I looked at Tuning Magician. "So, why did you give me this card?"

"Because..." He sighed. "I want you to return it to Jack! After you reach Finals of Friendship Cup and Duel him again."

"How the hell should I use this?" I sweatdroped. "I don't have any Synchro's in this Deck."

"You want to return this card to Jack?" I asked him. "Why is that?"

"Like you already know, Jack was star of hope for us Commons. He was born and raised in same Slums as us before he entered and won the Frienship Cup. I really admired how he defeated Tops Duelist one after another and reached position of The King. When he did that, I was happy for him, as if it were for myself. But after that, he changed..."

Sam explained to me hiw Jack earned immense wealth and how he said to him that he is his biggest fan ever since he was called best Duelist in the Slums. However he changed his outview on King after he gave him Tuning Magician.

"After I told him that I want to be like him, he gave me Tuning Magician, saying that this card is best suited for me." He gritted his teeth. "Card with low Level and low Attack Power. Making fun of me, despite being Commoms himself. He sold himself to the Tops!"

"I think that you misunderstood what Jack meant." I told him, as Spirit of Tuning Magician appeared next to me.

"How come?"

"Jack gave you this card, because even if you don't seem as much at first, in you lays an potential that can be useful." I explained to him.

"But..."

"I belive that every card in this World has a purpose." I cut him off. "Any card, as long as it exists, has a potential to be useful. However, those who missuse their cards and called them thrash has no right to call themself Duelist."

"I..." Sam was at loss of his words. "Just use that card to beat Jack, okay!"

With those words, he seemingly stormed off, still not beliving what I said.

I glanced at the card one more time.

"How will Yuya Summon Enlightment Paladin now?"

"H-hi." A timdly voice spoke from my left and I turned around to see Tuning Magican floating there. "D-did you really mean that from before?"

"About every card having a purpose?" I said as she nodded. "I did. Even if others didn't appriciate you, same thing cannot be said for us."

"Us?" She seemed confused as my Monsters appeared, frighting her a bit.

"There is no need to be shy." I told her as she hid behind me. "The mean no harm, right guys?"

"That is right." Burstinatrix steped forward with a smile on her face. "You don't have to be afraid."

"O-okay.." She bowed. "I'm Tuning Magician. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

After couple minutes, Tuning Magician became quite relaxed in the company of my Heroes, mostly talking to females of my Deck: Burstinatrix and Card Ejector.

I looked through my window and saw Stadium as Melisa began introuducing everyone. Soon, a huge mess occured when Commons debated if Jack is a Hero or a Traitor to them, which Melisa tried to calm down with their slogan" We are all friends...

"Friends, huh..." I sighed in expiration. "99% of this City's population is starving to death and she has a nerve to say something like that...

Opening match turned out to be Crow VS Gongenzaka, which turned out exactly like it did in Anime. Even with its Steadfast Dueling, Crows new Blackwing Support was too much for him to handle. He won and the man, Gongenzaka was sent Underground to Labor Facility.

Later, Tsukikage Dueled Shinji and proved that he is truly loyal warrior, lossing his Duel on purpose to help others in Underground Facility. Commons got connected by Shinji's speech about revolution, which will only lead to more disaster in the future.

Yuzu was next against Tokumatsu. As expected from my previous knowledge, she defeated him and slaped with with Paper Fan when he asked her if she is in love with Yuya. That confused me because they are already dating, but Yuzu being her usual self is only shy.

Yuzu-chan and Enjoj Choujiro's excellemt Duel got our audience of 20,000 to come together as one." Melisa announced after Yuzu's Duel finished. "Without a doubt, this is Friendship Cup! Now let's keep this up as we move to our next match!"

"The last Friendshio Cup match for today is... "Screen showed pictures of Serena and Tony, which got be quite intrigued. "Serena versus Tony!

"Serena is next, huh?" I got up from my bed and looked at Duel Stadium. "This will be interesting."

"After Yuzu-chan, we have another female Duelist: Serena and rising star of Commons: Tony Simmons!"

"It's up to you Tony!" Shinji cheered from his room. "Fire up Commons and rally them together!"

Both Duelist pulled over at the start line. While Tony had a cheerful attitude, Serena was her usual, serious self.

Upon seeing Serena's serious exoression, Tony spoke up with a smile. "I know that we're being forced to Duel in this Tournament, but there is no reason for us to be so serious. Let's have fun, okay?"

"I'm here only to win." She coldy answered.

"Fine..." He sighed with expiration. "Be that way."

"After pleasent exhange, it is time for this Duel to begin!" Melisa said.

"Duel Mode, on! Auto-Pilot, Stand-By!" Robotic voice called from their respective D-Wheels as holographic countdown in front of them appeared.

3

2

1

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

"DUEL!"

Serena: 4000 LP x5

Tony: 4000 LP x5

Serena tried to speed up, but Tony got the first corner easily, making her grit her teeth in annoyence.

"I shall start!" He declared as he placed a card on his Duel Disk. "I activate Field Spell: Zombie World."

Area around them began changing in dark forest with numerous skulls laying on the floor.

"W-what is this?" Melisa asked, frightend.

"Now all Monsters on our Field and Graveyard become Zombie Type." He explained as he grabed two more cards in his hand.

"I end my turn by placing one facedown and one Monster in Defense Position." He concluded.

Serena: 4000 LP x6

Tony: 4000 LP x2

"My move!" Serena drew her card and narrowed her eyes.

"Zombie Deck, huh? That can be quite troublesome expecially with his Field Spell out."

"I Summon Moonlight Purple Cat!" A humanoid cat with purple skin, black hair with black legings and red dress spinned a few times as it appeared on the Field. Soon she becamse trasforming, with he flesh falling off and clothes being riped of, curtesy of Tony's Field Spell.

Serena seemed disatisfied by her Monsters new look, but choose not to speak her mind.

ATK: 1700 / DEF: 400

"When she is Summoned, I can add one Polymerization and one Moonlight Monster from my Deck to my Hand." She exclaimed as two cards poped out of her Deck. "However, during duration of this turn, I cannot Summon any other Monsters except Moonlight Monsters and only Moonlight Monsters can attack."

"Polymerization?" Melisa wodnered aloud. "Exactly as Jason-kun and Yuzu-chan."

"I shall follow up by activating Equip Spell: Moonlight Spirit." Card with image of Cat Dancer surrounded by red aura appeared Same red aura enveloped Purple Cat, increasing her Attack Points.

ATK: 1700-2200 / DEF: 400

"With this card, my Purple Cat Attack increases by 500 and when she attack Monster in Defense Mode, you take Piercing Damage." She explained.

"Battle! Purple Cat, destroy his facedown Monster."

"Trap activate!" Tony's reversed card revealed itself. "Draining Shield! Your Attack is negated and I gain Life Points equal to your Monsters Attack Points."

Tony: 6200 LP x2

Tony had a satisfied look on his face but immediately grew worried when Serena smirked.

"Monster equiped with Moonlight Spirit can vager a second Attack each Battle Phase."

Before he had a chance to acquire Action Card, Purple Cat violently scratched his facedown Monster, which was 0 Defense Scapeghost."

Tony: 4000 LP x2

"I-incredible!" Melisa yelled, as crowd cheered. "Even if he stopped first Attack and regained Life Points, all that effort was in vain with Serena-chan's well orchestrated combo!"

"But..." Tony spoke up. "When Scapeghost is fliped face up, I can Special Summon 4 Level 1 Zombie-Type Black Sheep Tokens."

ATK: 0000 / DEF: 0000 x4

"If he didn't stop first attack, it would be over already." I said to myself.

"Nice work Serena!" Yuzu cheered from her room.

"So you're preparing for a Synchro Summon?" Serena speculated "I place two facedowns and end my turn."

Serena: 4000 LP x4

Tony: 4000 LP x3

"I draw." He declared with a small smile on his face. "I play Pot of Greed. Next, I shall Summon Plaguespreader Zombie!" A zombied with dark, purple riped out skin appeared.

ATK: 400 / DEF: 200

I tune my Level 2 Paguespreader Zombie with 4 Level 1 Black Sheep Tokens." Upon his declaration purple Zombie turned into 2 green Synchro Rings as 4 Black Sheep Tokens went through it.

Undead Demon. Come before us and cast "havoc upon my foe!" He chanted. "Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Archfied Zombie-Skull!"

A fiendish creature resembeling Summoned Skull roared as it appeared next to Tony's D-Wheel.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1200

"A sucesfull Synchro Summon by our Commons." Melisa exclaimed.

"And I equip him with Undead Heart!" A dark aura enveloped his Monster as he skided to the sides. "Battle! I Attack your Purple Cat."

Archfied Zombie-Skull proceeded to Attack Serena's Monster, which was destroyed with ease, dealing her 300 Points of Damage.

"I end my turn by placing one facedown."

Serena: 3700 LP x5

Tony: 4000 LP x1

Serena silenly drew her card and upon seeing in grew a wide smile.

"I play Spell: Polymerization." A fusion Vortex emerged behind her. "I fuse my Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight White Rabbit."

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Elegant White Rabbit! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!"

After a short elegent dance, Cat Dancer hovered above her mistress, transforming into a Zombie version of herself.

ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000

"That's disturbing." Yuzu said with a frown.

"There it is!" Melisa exclaimed. "Fusion Summon! Which begs the question: Are all new Duelist only use Fusion Summon?"

"Wait until you see Yuya Duel." I smirked from my room.

Serena speeded up so she was now in front of Tony.

"I play one of my facedowns!" She stated. "Moonlight Revival! With this I can Special Summon one Moonlight Monster from my Graveyard! Revive Blue Cat!"

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

"And now her Special Ability activates!" Serena continued as purple aura surrounded her Ace Monster. "When Blue Cat is Special Summoned, Attack Power of one Moonlight Monster I control is doubled!"

"D-doubled?!" Tony stammered in shock.

"Then that means..." Member of audience mustered.

"4800!"

ATK: 2400-4800 / DEF: 2000

"I will follow up by activating Cat Dancer's effect!" Upon her declaration, Blue Cat bursted into particles. "By sacrificng one Moonlight Monster I control, Cat Dancer can Attack all your Monsters twice each, but they cannot be destroyed in first Battle."

"Serena's usual combo..." I said in monotone voice. "I feel bad for the guy."

"So essentially, our Commons will take Double Damage from this Battle."

"Battle!" Serena commanded upon Melisa's announcment. "Cat Dancer destroy his Archfied Zombie-Skull!"

Upon seeing opponents Monster dangerously approching him, Tony quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk.

"I play Negate Attack! Not only does this card negate your attack, your Battle Phase comes to an end immediately!"

"You sneaky bastard!" Serena growled when she saw he Monsters attack being easily deflected.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn. With that my Cat Dancers Attack is reduced to Normal."

ATK: 4800-2400 / DEF: 2000

"That was a close one..." Shinji muttered before gaining a smile. "But with that Equip Spell..."

"During End Phase, effect of my Equip Spell Undead Heart activates!" He began explaining as his card shone. "Since equiped Monster battled your Monster with higher Attack. You take Damage equal to equiped Monsters Attack Points!

"What?!" Serena's eyes widened as dark stream of energy made its way towards her. Fortunately, she grabed a nearby Action Card and activated it immediately. "Action Spell: Acceleration! With this all Effect Damage is negated."

"With use of Action Card, Serena-chan saved herself from massive Damage." Melisa exclaimed.

Serena: 3700 LP x1

Tony: 4000 LP x2

"My Turn!" Tony drew his card. "I Summon Zombie Master!" A small, demonic looking child with pale skin and purple hair appeared on the Field.

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 0000

"BY THE BUTT CLEAVAGE OF OSIRIS!" I yelled, shivers running down my spine upon seeing that card.

"Now I activate his effect!" He slid a card from his hand to Graveyard. "By discarding one Monster, like my Reborn Zombie, I can Special Summon one Zombie-Type Monster from either players Graveyard."

Serena had a troubled look on her face. "And because of your Field Spell: Zombie World, all Monsters on our Field and Graveyard become Zombie-Type."

"Precisely." He smirked. "I choose to revive your Moonlight White Rabbit!" A flash of light occured from Serena's Graveyard Slot which traveld to Tony's side of the Field. Moonlight White Rabbit emerged with blank white eyes and her new Zombie apperance.

ATK: 800 / DEF: 800

"I activate her effect!" He continued. "Once per turn I can return one Spell or Trap card on the Field back to your Hand. I choose your left one."

Serena's card that she set on her first turn returned to her hand.

"Despicably!" Serena spat with disgust. "Using my Monster against me."

"Oi, Oi." Tony seemd offended. "I know that you're serious and all and refuse to have fun in Dueling, but..."

"When you're locked away in a castle, isolated from society term "Fun" becomes just a word for you." She interrupted him. "I was always thaught that Dueling is supposed to be war, a tool necessary to achive you goal. And that's why I Duel only for one reason: To Win. That's all there is to it."

"Serena..." I whispered.

"To think that Academia scared her that much..." Yuzu continued.

"I get it." Tony suddenly stated. "You had a rough childhood and so did we. Crow Shinji, Damon and me grew up alone on the streets wondering where our next meal would be. We only had eachother and were always discriminated from Tops and Security."

Crow clenched his fist in anger, bad memories of his childhood returning to him, while Shinji got even more determined in his plan to overthrow the Tops.

"It was hard, and yey despite difficult times, we always smiled and learned to have fun."

"Only reason why you say that fun doesn't belongs in Duels, is because you never actually Dueled for fun."

She remembered Jason's words once again...

Tony leaned to his left and snached an Action Card that was resting in a bubble.

"Action Spell: Extreame Sword! Now my Archfied-Zombie Skull gains 1000 Attack Points!"

ATK: 2500-3500 / DEF: 1200

"Battle!" He spinned his D-Wheel backwards. "I Attack your Cat Dancer!"

"It's finally time to use this." Serena thought to herself. "I play my Trap Moonlight Reflector!" Image showed Cat Dancer forming a shiled to protect herself from Five Headed Dragons attack. "When you declare attack on my Moonlight Monster, attack is negated and Battle Phase ends. Furthemore we each draw a card."

Both of them drew a card and Tony placed his facedown nad ended his turn, as Extreame Swords effect wared off.

ATK: 3500-2500 / DEF: 1200

"In a nick if time, Serena-chan avoided her Ace Monster destruction!" Melisa stated. "How will she respond now."

Serena: 3700 LP x3

Tony: 4000 LP x0

"Let's see if this card that Jason gave me helps me eventually..."

I place one card facedown." She started her turn. "Next I activate Moonlight Perfume!"

A thick cloud of purple perfume enveloped Serena's D-Wheel.

"This card allows me to revive one Moonligjt Monster from my Graveyard! Come back to me Blue Cat!" Blue Cat struck her usual pose as she appeared next to Cat Dancer.

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

"Her again?!" a cold sweat formed on Tony's forhead.

"From looks of it, you do remember her effect." Serena smile wryly as purple aura transfered itself from Blue Cat to Cat Dancer

"When she is Special Summoned, I can double Attack of one Moonlight Monster I control."

ATK: 2400-4800 / DEF: 2000

"And by giving up Blue Cat, Cat Dancer can strike all your Monsters twice each, but they won't be destroyed by first Battle!"

"Can you use some different combo?" Tony asked her.

"Hey if it isn't broke." She shrugged.

"Battle!" Serena speeded up as Cat Dancer prapared to strike. "I Attack Moonlight White Rabbit first!"

"Cat Dancer's Attack is 4800, Moonlight Rabbit is 800!" Melisa announced. "If this connects it is all over folks!"

"Tch..." Tony was displeased as he snached an Action Card just when Attack striked. "I play Damage Banish. Now all Damage from one Attack is reduced to 0!"

"In last second Tony saved himself." Melisa grew a worried expression. "However with Cat Dancers effect..."

"Your Monster isn't destroyed!" Serena continued. "And Cat Dancer can attack once again."

Cat Dancer launched a second attack in White Rabbit which connected. Cloud of smoke covered Tony and his D-Wheel.

"D-did she win?" Melisa waited in anticipation.

"With my Trap..." Tony came out of the smoke unharmed. "...Defense Draw I negated all Battle Damage. Afterwards I get to draw a card."

"So he saved himself." Crow hardened his gaze. "But..."

Serena looked at her Duel Screen. Undead Heart was a nasty Epuip Spell and she didn't want to risk reciving massive Damage if Tony's Monsters survives somehow.

"I attack your Zombie Master next!" Serena commanded and Cat Dancer violently kicked Zombie Master, sending 3200 Damage Tony's way and making his D-Wheel highly unstable.

"Could this be the end for our Commons?!" Melisa yelled as second attack from Cat Dancer aporoched him.

"Action Spell!" Tony suddenly called out. "Great Escape! Battle Phase Ends!"

"I end my turn." Serena concluded, displeased that she couldn't end it there.

Serena: 3700 LP x1

Tony: 800 LP x2

"With only 800 Life Point, will Tony be able to make a comeback?" Melisa said.

"I draw!" Tony grinned confidently as he carried on with his turn. "I activate Undead Arrival!" Spell showed image of three Archfied Zombie-Skull's surrounded by thick dark aura as their eyes glowed bright red.

Same dark aura from the card consumed Zombie Master.

"I can only activate this card when I control Archfied Zombie-Skull." Tony began explaining. "By not battling this turn and sacrificing one Zombie-Type Monster on my Field, I can Special Summon up to two copies of Archfied Zombie-Skull frim my Extra Deck."

"Two copies of same Monster?!" Yuya gasped.

"But giving up his Battle Phase like that..." I narrowed my eyes. "There must be something else in play here."

Zombie Master vanished into particles and from strong gust of wind two more Archfied Zombie-Skull's stood next to Tony.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1200 x2

"What are you planning?" Serena asked him. "Sure you must have some strategy planned by giving up your Battle Phase like that."

"I do actually." He inserted a card on his Duel Disk. "I activate my other Spell: Undead Trinity." This card showed image of three Archfied Zombie-Skull's placed in some sort of a circle.

"I can only play this card when I control two or more Archfied Zombie-Skull's." He began explaining. "One Monster you control is destroyed and you take damage equal to its Attack or Defense, whichever is higher."

Serena frowned as three Fiend Monsters unleashed a stream of dark energy towards her Ace, destroying it and dealing her 2400 Points of Damage.

"After activaction, Undead Trinity is banished and I draw a card. I place one facedown and end my turn." He concluded, satisfied with his turn."

"Incredible!" Melisa announced as crowd, Commons exoecially cheered "In one move our Rising Stars of Commons was able to make such a comeback! But thebquestion is, folks: How will Serena-chan respond?"

"Eh." I shrugged. "She will win."

Serena: 1300 LP x2

Tony: 800 LP x0

"Tony and Serena's back and forth Duel is having the audience at the edge!" Melisa announced as audience cheered louder. "It's a heated game fitting for today's final match."

"Go Tony!"

"Will Serena be able to make a comeback in this turn? Melisa questioned.

"Dammit!" She clicked he tongue in annoyence upon seeing her hand. "Only Purple Buttefly and Polymerization. Unless..." She gazed at her facedown.

Flashback

(Regular POV)

"Aww man..." Jason whined upon seeing the cards that he got from boosters in Kame Game. "Another Fusion Weapon..."

"Why are you complaining?" Serena asked him as they walked on the sidewalk. "Fusion Weapon can go well with your Heroes."

"It can, but this is like fifth Fusion Weapon I got so far." Jason frowned as he took another pack. "I'll try a different one."

Serena shook her head and looked at her new cards.

"Instant Fusion, DE-Fusion, Future Fusion, HEX Sealed Fusion..." Serena listed. "It's decent I guess."

"Again?!" Jason yelled, rage evident in his voice upon seeing another Fusion Weapon.

"Bad pulls, huh?"

"Yea..." Jason answered Serena's question handing her a single card. "But I think that this will help you more than it will help me."

"Huh?" Serena took the card and looked at it. "Suprise Fusion. Why would you give this card to me?"

"First: Since my Elemental Heroes have restriction to be only Special Summined through Fusion Summon, I don't have any use for it and it will suit you and your Moonlights better." Jason began explaining with his hands in the pockets. "Second: That card can really help you out in a pinch and with your Deck it's a win-win situation.

And third: We're friends and that's what friends to for eachother."

At last part of the sentece Serena blushed upon seeing Jason's kind and gentle smile. She couldn't realise why she felt this way. She took immediate interest in the boy when she first met him. There was always something about him that intrigued her: his Dueling skills, goofy attitude, playfull spirit, or iron resolve to never give up in tough situations.

"T-thank you." She placed her card with rest of her Decks.

"You're welcome." He replied with his usual smile, before he gained a devious one. "Besides, with this card you might actually have a chance against me."

SMACK!

Flashback ends

"It is worth a try." Serena thought as she pressed a button on her Duel Disk

"I play my Trap: Surprise Fusion!" Image showed purple 6-sided die with blue colored balls in each face of the die.

"She is using the card I gave her?" I was taken aback by her move, as I rubbed my head in pain. "For a girl, she can really hit hard.

Dice appeared high in the air and began spinning.

"Here's how it works!" She began explaining. I roll a 6-sided Dice and the following effect will result depending on the revealed number."

"If I get 1, 2 or 5 I can Summon one Fusion Monster in my Graveyard or Banished Zone."

"However, if I get 2, 4 or 6 I can Summon one Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck and Special Summon it with it's effects negated."

"You're placing all your hopes to win this Duek on a dice roll?" Tony asked her in disbelief.

"It is a win-win situation." Serena clarified with a smile. "I have a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, so it doesn't matter what I get."

Dice spinned and roled for a couple moments landing on number 5.

"It's 5!" Melisa said an obvious fact.

"Good." Serena smiled. "Revive Cat Dancer!"

ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000

"Now I have you!" Tony declared. "Reveal facedown card! Botomless Trap Hole! When you Summon a Momster with 1500 or more Attack Points, it's immediately destroyed and banished."

"Useless!" Serena grabbed an Action Card and activated it, preventing her Monsters destruction. "Mirror Barrier can save my Monster from destruction caused by card effects."

"Tch..."

"I Summon Moonlight Purple Butterfly!"

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000

"Now I play Polymerization!" Fusion Vortex appeared behind her. "I fuse my Cat Dance and Purple Butterfly."

"Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Supple beast that dances through moonlit fields! Moonlight Panther Dancer!

After eleganlty spinning, Panther Dancer arrived on the Field. She wore a black dress with white fur on it with matching black leggings. Two sharo gold accesories were straped around her biceps.

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500

"There it is!" Melisa yelled. "Serena-chan has Fusion Summoned again, just like Yuzu-chan and Jason-kun. Now that I take a closer look, they do look the same. Maybe they are siblings."

"Oh..." Roget watched Duel with interest. "Sisters..."

"Moonlight Panther Dancer can attack all your Monsters twice each!"

"Twice?!" Tony's eyes widened in shock.

"Battle!" Panther Dancer leaped in the air. "Panther Dancer attacks Archfiend Zombie-Skull!

After chargin herattack in her fangs, Oanther Dancer unleashed three energy streams towards fiendish creature.

Tony: 500 LP x0

"If she has effect like Cat Dancer..." Tony panicked, desperately looking around to find some Action Card.

"Everyime Panther Dancer attacks, her Attack Points rise by 200."

ATK: 2800-3000 / DEF: 2500

"Tony..." Shinji had a horrified look on his face, knowing what will happen to his friend.

"This will finish this! Second Battle!" Panther Dancer repeated action from before, slashing Archfied Zombie-Skull and destroying it.

"AAARGHHHH! Tony screamed, smoke coming from his D-Wheel as his Life Points reduced to 0.

Serena: 1300 LP x0

Tony: 0000 LP x0

"There we have it folks! After Yuzu-chan Serena wins! Yet another victory for female Duelists of this Tournament." Melisa announced too happily. "You see that man? Now woman are part of this Dueling era!"

"Hey." Tony approched her reaching her hand out to her. "That was a fun Duel."

Serena just stared at him for few moments before smiling and shaking hands with him. "It sure was."

"Take care." With those last words, Tiny was escorted to Undeground Labor Facility.

Serena took out Suprise Fusion card and looked at it.

"Fun..."

"Rotten Society..." I frowned with disgusted look on my face as I layed on my bed. "You lose one Duel and then you have to spend the rest of your life working as a slave."

"And that wraps out our agenda for the first day of Friendshio Cup Tournament!" Melisa said and wanted everyone to say Friendship Cup's catchphrase: We are all Friends, but as expected people exited, knowing that this tournament is a fraud.

"We are all friends, huh?" I frowned from my room. "If this City treats their friends that way, then I wonder how they treat their enemies..."

Door slid open and kart full of food was brought into my room.

"Thank God!" I entusiasticly yelled as I immediately diged in my meal. "I was starving."

Tommorow - Second day of Friendship Cup

Colorful fireworks exploded around entire Duel Stadium as overly happy Melisa began speaking.

"City is one! We are all friends! Doing great everyone." She turned to holographic screen. "Now, second day of Friendship Cup is here! And two people who will start off Dueling today are: Sakaki Yuya vs Duel Chaser 227."

"Now this will be interesting." Avian said.

"Indeed." I nodded in confirmation. "Time to see how Yuya will handle this."

"I just hope that he won't hesitant to much in finishing the Duel like he did in Anime."

"Look here!" Sawatari was enraged. "I am the one to fire things up on the opening match of second day with Yuya!"

From his room Yuya was feeling rather nervous as door opened and Sam walked in.

"I'm here to escort you to the grounds." Sam said with a smile.

"Is it true?" Yuya suddenly asked as the walked through the halway. "That losers are sent Underground?"

After moment of hesitation, Sam spoke up. "It is. To be honest I don't support this kind of treatment, but it is higher ups wish... And sadly, we have to obey."

"So Tokumatsu-san did say the truth." Yuya had a saddened expression. "Then before I duel, I have to say something."

"First uo is Duel Chaser 227!" Melisa announced as spoken man came out of garage. "After failed pursuit, he lost his job as Duel Chaser."

"This Duel decides whenever you will be able to reclaim your position as Duel Chaser." Roget said with neutral look. "I hope that you don't fail. For your own good."

"Next, Sakaki Yuya makes his entrance!"

Wearing his usual red riding suit and riding his matching red D-Wheel with goggles over his eyes, Yuya entered the Duel Arena wobbling on his D-Wheel.

"Geez." Yuya thought as he pulled right next to 227. "I saw Jason ride one of these thing, but it looked so much easier."

"With this, let's get things fired up!"

"Wait!" Yuya interrupted, pulling goggles over his helmet. "Does anyone know what happens to losers of Friendship Cup? They're sent to Ungerground Garbage Disposal Facility."

"Huh?" Sawatari muttered.

"Unerground Facility." Serena repeated. "So Tony was..."

"They never return from the unerground. They are forced to do labour forever." Tomato yelled.

"No way..." Yuzu covered her mouths in shock. "That means that Tokumatsu-san and Gongenzaka were..."

"Something tells me that this won't end in a pleasent way." I said.

Much to Yuya's shock and disbelief crowd cheered like nothing happened.

"How foolish." Jack muttered. "That boy needs to grow up."

"What's wrong with that?" Melisa asked with a smile. "That's just how things are - defeated will fall, right?"

"That's just how things are?!" Yuya growled in anger.

"Yuya, you just have to win." She said with a wink.

"Action Field, on! Field Spell Cross Over Accel!" With snap of fingers, sphere containing Action Cards bursted, falling around entire Duel Stadium.

"Wait! I'm not done..." Yuya protested, but was interrupted by a robotic voice coming from his D-Wheel.

"Duel Mode On! Auto-Pilot, Stand-By."

"Tch..." Yuya sighed in frustration as screen began counting down.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Both of them speeded up with Yuya having a rocky start due to being unexperianced one.

"DUEL!"

Yuya: 4000 LP x5

Duel Chaser 227: 4000 LP x5

"First corner and turn belong to our Duel Chaser!" Melisa said.

"Sending defeated Duelists to misery of the Unerground is wrong!"

"Already worried that you will lose?" Commons from the audience yelled.

"What a softie!"

"You shouldn't use Dueling to make people suffer!" Yuya argued.

"People will only listen to the words of a winner." Jack stated in a monotone voice. "But making a racket before you even fight... That is conceit!"

"Dueling should make everyone smile..."

"Give it a rest!" Duel Chaser snapped. "Did you came here to give a speech? If you did, then this isn't a place for you! Surrender immediately and go home!"

"My turn." He placed a card on his Duel Blade. "I Summon Jutte Lord!" Officer with blue uniform, resembling that from 19th Century appeared on the Field, carrying small jutte in his hand.

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

"When Jutte Lord is Summoned, I can Special Summon another Jutter Monster from my Hand." He explained. "Come on out! Jutte Knight!" Small man carrying a jutte appeared on Chaser's left side.

ATK: 700 / DEF: 900

"I tune Level 4 Jutter Lord with my Level 2 Jutte Knight!"

Upon his declaration, Knight turned into 2 green Synchro Rings. In addition Lord went through ring , transforming himself into 4 white spheres.

"Capture them with the ranging fangs of the beast! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Goyo Predator!"

A beast with purple horns, wearing a mans kimono roared to life as it appeared on the Field.

ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1200

"I play my Spell Goyo Impact!" Card showed image of Goyo King brutally assaulting prisioner. "I can only play this card when I control Goyo Monster on my Field. By preventing that Monster from attacking this turn, you take half of its origianl Attack Points as Damage!"

"What?!"

"Goyo Predator has 2400 Attack Points!" Chaser pointed towards Yuya. "So you will recive 1200 Points of Damage!"

Goyo Predator dashed towards Yuya, hiting him with his jutte and decresing his Life Points to 2800.

"I place one facedown and end my turn." A set card materilised.

"Even if he couldn't attack in this turn, 227 turned his disadvantage into advantage by inflicting 1200 Damage to his opponent." Melisa announced.

"It is your move." Chaser told him. "What will you do? Will you Duel in this unjustice tournamnet?"

Yuya: 4000 LP x6

Duel Chaser 227: 4000 LP x1

"If they won't listen to me. Then I will show them through my Duel!"

"I draw!" Yuya said as he rioed a card from top of his Deck.

"To start off, I Summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker!"

Monster dressed in black and purple carnival clothers while wearing a matching hat and blakc mask emerged.

ATK: 1800 / DEF: 100

"When Skullcrobat Joker is Summoned, I can add one Performapal, Magician or Odd-Eyes Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my Hand." He continued as a card poped out of my Deck. "I choose to add Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Pendulum?"

"What's that?"

"Ah!" A realisation hit Melisa. "Could it be yet another new Summoning Method?"

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Yuya yelled as hespread out his hands. Now I will put a smile on your faces with this brand new Summoning Method I'm about to show you!"

"Another one."

"I wonder what this one will be like."

Audience grew exicted upon Yuya's declaration as he continued.

"Wtih Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

"Pendulum Scale?"

Yuya placed his trademark Magician's on Duel Disk and word 'Pendulum' was written on it. Magician's rose up in blue pillars on both his sides.

"With this I can Summon Monsters from Level 2-7 simutaneously!"

"Say what?!" Memeber of audience retored as Yuya continued.

"Swing, Pendulum of Souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" So emethazie his words a giant Pendulum swinged between his two Magician's. "Pendulum Summon! Appear now my Monsters!"

Two lights shooted out of the Pendulum Portal and hit thenground in front of Yuya.

"Peformapal Enchant Lamb and Dragon with wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Next to Yuya's Ace Monster, a small lamb wearing a pink with black hat appeared.

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 600

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"Summoning Monsters simutaneously..."

"Incredible..."

People were prasing to them, new Summoning Method but Yuya was far from finished.

"I activate effect of my Enchant Lamb!" He declared as his new Monster bursted into particles that enveloped Odd-Eyes. "By destryoing it, one Magician, Performapal or in this case Odd-Eyes Pendulum Monster gains his Attack Points until the End of this turn."

227's eyes widened in shock. "Then that would mean..." His next words were interrupted by Odd-Eyes roar echoing through the Stadium.

ATK: 2500-3500 / DEF: 2000

"Battle!" Yuya yelled. "Odd-Eyes Pemdulum Dragon attack ms Goyo Predator! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes let out stream of fired towards it's target.

"I activate my Trap!" 227 declared as a card with image of Goyo King enduring attack from Red-Eyes. "Goyo Protection. My Goyo Monsters cannot be destroyed this turn and their Attack Power is incresed by 500.

ATK: 2400-2900 / DEF: 1200

"But you still take damage!" Streams from Odd-Eyes attack incresed even further. "And when Odd-Eyes battles Level 5 or higher Monster, all Damage you take is doubled! REACTION FORCE!"

Goyo Predator survived the attack, but 227 still got damaged, making his D-Wheel wobble.

"Even if he took Damage at the very first turn, Sakaki Yuya managed to make an excellent comeback.

"I set a card and end my first act." He concluded. "With that my Odd-Eyes Attack is reduced to normal.

ATK: 3500-2500 / DEF: 2000

ATK: 2900-2400 / DEF: 1200

"That boy is quite skilled." Gael noted.

"Indeed." Gray agreed. "And Pendulum Summon is quite intruiguing."

Yuya: 2800 LP x1

Duel Chaser 227: 2800 LP x2

"I will be sure to defeat you and reclaim my position as Duel Chaser!" He growled. "I draw!"

"It's here!" He gazed at the card he drew. "Card that Director gave me. But I will still can't use it. In that case..."

"I attack your Skullcrobat Joker with my Goyo Predator!" His Monster began spinning jutte that was straped with a chain and hit Yuya's Monster that screamed before it got destroyed,dealing young tomato 600 Points of Damage.

"When Goyo Predator destroys an opponent's Monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard I can Special Summon that Monster to my side of the Field."

"No you won't." I calmly stated.

"What?" Officer widened his eyes in shock after nothing happened "Why isn't effect activating?!"

"Because Pendulum Monster upon destruction aren't sent to the Graveyard." Yuya began explaining. "They are sent face up to the Extra Deck, so they can be revived over an over again with appropriate scale."

"Isn't that cheating?" Member of audience complained.

"No way..." Chaser was at loss of the words. "I end... my turn."

Yuya: 2200 LP x2

Duel Chaser 227: 2800 LP x2

"I draw!" Yuya drew his card. "Pendulum Summon! Appear now my Monsters!" Three beams shooted out of Pendulum portal. "Return from Extra Deck Performapal Skullcrobat Joker, Peformapal Enchant Lamb and from my Hand Performapal Stamp Turtle."

ATK: 1800 / DEF: 100

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 600

ATK: 100 / DEF: 1800

"Now he Summoned three Monsters at the same time." Melisa stated. "And with Enchant Lamb back..."

"I activate effect on Enchant Lamb!" Said Monster bursted into particles. "By destroying it my Odd-Eyes gains 1000 Attack Points until end of this turn."

ATK: 2500-3500 / DEF: 2000

"With my two Level 4 Monsters I overlay..." He held up his hand as both Skullcrobat Joker and Stamb Turtle turned into purole stream of energies and entered Xyz Portal.

"From the pitch-black darkness. Rise up against the foolish oppression, Fang of Rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

With a might roar, second Dimensional Dragon arrived.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"It's that guys dragon." Yugo muttered, refering to Yuto. On his desk where his Deck rested a faint glow could be seen from Clear Wing."

"Another Summoning Method." Melisa gasped. "Summoned with two Monsters of the same Level."

"Dark Rebellion effect activates!" He declared as Rebellion's wings let out a powerfull purple electricity. "By detaching one Overlay Unit from it, I can cut Attack of one Level 5 or Higher Monster you controk in half and then Dark Rebellion gains kost Attack. TREASON DISCHARGE!"

Electricity from Dark Rebellion's wing enveloped Goyo King, that screamed in pain as he lost his Attack Points.

ATK: 2400-1200 / DEF: 1200

ATK: 2500-3700 / DEF: 2000

"One attack from Odd-Eyes should end this." I said. "Come on Yuya."

"If I attack, I will win, but..." Yuya lowered his head. "He will be sent to Underground."

"Smash him to bits!"

"Do it!"

"Do it!"

"Do it!"

"Do it!"

"There!" 227 leaoed towards Action Card on his lef, taking advantage of Yuya's distraction.

"Duel Chaser 227 grabbed an Action Card!" Melisa announced. "That is some excellent manuvering."

"Action Spell, Battle Lock." He yelled. "My opponent cannot declare attack this turn."

"He mised his chance at victory." Taki stated in a dissapointed tone.

"The heck are you doing?!"

"Do you even want to win?"

"I end my turn." He conclided. "With this, our Monsters Attack is reduced to their base."

ATK: 3500- 2500 / DEF: 2000

ATK: 1200-2400 / DEF: 1200

ATK: 3700-2500 / DEF: 2000

"Duelsit who hesitates cannot capture people's heart's." Jack coldly said with a frown.

"Yuya..." Yuzu whispered.

Yuya: 2200 LP x1

Duel Chaser 227: 2800 LP x3

"Looks like goddes of victory is on my side." He drew his card.

"I Summon Security Fighter!" He placed a card on his Duel Blade and man wearing usual police uniform and carrying police batton emerged.

ATK: 1400 / DEF: 700

"When he is Summoned, I can Special Summoned one Tuner Monster from my Hand. Come forth! Hell Security." He Summoned small fiendish creature holding police batton and a megaphone

ATK: 100 / DEF: 600

"I tine my Level 4 Security Fighter with Level 1 Hell's Security." His tuner turned into a single Synchro Ring as Security Fighter went through it.

"Chase them to the dephts of Hell! Behold this soul of justice! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 5! Goyo Chaser!"

ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1000

"Chief!" He screamed to the Heavens, creaping everyone out. "I will present my victory to you with this card! Polymerization activate!"

"Polymerization?" Melisa seemed suprised.

"I fuse my Goyo Predator and Goyo Chaser." His Monsters began spining in a Fusion Vortex."

"The insatiable soul of the chaser and the proud soul of the predator. Now become one and sublimate! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Successor of the majestic predator's lineage! Goyo Emperor!"

ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500

"What a suprise!" Melisa was dumbfounded. "Duel Chaser 227 just Fusion Summoned!"

"Come on Executive Council!" I yelled to my camera that was in my room. "Guy just activated Polymerization, so that proves that you have a rat in your higher-ups!"

"Your pathetic dragons won't stand a chance!" 227 mocked. "Go! I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with my Goyo Emperor!"

Goyo Emperor turned to Yuya and went Uchiha syle on his Monster by making a fireball jutsu.

Yuya just lowered his head and spoke with malice in his voice.

"Pathetic... Dragons?!" His eyes were colored bright red as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate my Trap, Heavenly Gift!" Card showed image of Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion being protected, by a black shadowy dragon with piercing blue eyes.

"My Dragon-type Monsters cannot be destroyed and every Battle Damage I take in this turn is rediced to 0!"

Same shadow from cards artwork appeared, protecting two Dragons.

"What the heck is that thing?" 227 gasped. "I... I end my turn."

"Ghaa..." Yugo grunted in pain as he took out a card from his Deck. "Clear Wing... Synchro Dragon."

"Why am I in pain?!" I thought while I clenched my chest. "I'm not even Zarc's reincarnation. But still, Supreme King did mention that there is some 'unusual' connection between them that even he can't explain."

"Yuya..." Yuzu held her bracelet that let out a small pink shine.

Yuya: 2200 LP x2

Duel Chaser 227: 2800 LP x0

"I draw!" Yuya riped a card from top of his Deck with such force that it send a gust of wing at the audience.

"I shall Pendulum Summon once again! Come forth my Monster servent!" A single blue light blasted road in front of Yuya's D-Wheel. "Come back to me! Performapal Enchant Lamb!"

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 600

"Now I will get rid of it, so thst my kin becomes even stronger." Like previous two times, poor little lamb bursted into particles, giving its strenght to Odd-Eyes.

ATK: 2500-3500 / DEF: 2000

"You called my Dragons pathetic?" Yuya called out as Duel Chaser saw a glimpse of his eyes, full of murderous intent that terrified him. "See if this is pathetic! I detach last Overlay Unit from Dark Rebellion to weaken your Monster. Then my Dark Rebellion will gain your lost Monsters Attack, yet again! TREASON DISCHARGE!"

Dark Rebellion swallowed last overlay Untit and let out a intense stream of electircity towards Goyo Emperor, that let out an unhumanly roar of pain.

ATK: 3300-1650 / DEF: 2500

ATK: 2500-4150 / DEF: 2000

"There you have it!" Melisa said. "Impressive ability that made 227 powerfull Fusion Monster an easy target for Yuya's two Dragons."

"AAARGHHH!" Yuya screamed as shadowy figure behind it cackled which didn't went unoticed by me, despite huge pain that I felt. What shocked me was that it turned towards me and looked me with it's blue eyes..

"Soon..."

With that it dissapeared.

"Battle! Dark Rebellion crush our foe with you fangs! REVOLT OF LIGHTING DISOBEY!"

Dark Rebellion charged his attack on Goyo Emperor and pierced it through its chest with its scale.

BOOOOOMMM!

Smoke covered 227 and their Monster. Whem smoke cleared,audience gasoed at seeing Dark Rebellion still piercing Goyo Emperor with its scale, electricity damaging botj Monster and area around them.

"Action Spell!" Duel Chase suddenly exclaimed. "Miracle! My Monsters destruction is negated and Battle Damage is cut in half!"

Duel Chaser 227: 1550 LP x0

"Clever imitation!" Yuya spat.

Duel Chaser ignored him and looked left and right desperately trying to find an Action Card. He was interrupted by Yuya's next declaration.

"Odd-Eyes!" Dragon with dual colored eyes jumped high in the air and aimed towards Goyo Emperor that was still pierced through chest by Dark Rebellion.

"Finish him off! SPIRALING STRIKE BURST!" Dark Rebellion got out of the way and returned to Yuya's right side, as crimson fire hit Goyo Emperor in the same spot that was pierced by Dark Rebellion.

"At this moment, Odd-Eyes effect activates!" Yuya declared, his eyes turning to blue color for a brief moment. "When he battles level 5 or higher Momster all Battle Damage is doubled! REACTION FORCEEE!"

As fire from Odd-Eyes attack incresed twice its size, Duel Chaser's D-Wheel broke down. Attack from Odd-Eyes turned 227 Monster to ashes and oblitirated his D-Wheel to small pieces.

"AAARGHHHH!" Duel Chaser hit the floor hard. Just when he tried to got up, remaining parts of D-Wheel went straight towards him. Luckly, he ducked, so he wasen't crushed to death.

Yuya: 2200 LP x2

Duel Chaser 227: 0000 LP x0

Young Entertainment Duelist pulled over, finally calming down as he took a few deep breaths.

"What happened?" He wonder aloud.,seemingly forgeting everything that occured.

"There we have it folks." Melisa announced. "In a Duel full of twists and turns, despite missing his chance at victory before, Sakaki Yuya won!"

"Bravo!" Audience claped and whistled in approval, pretending like nothing happened.

"That was interesting!"

"The best!"

"No." Yuya placed his head in his hands. "I wanted to win, but not like this... Not like this..."

Yuzu was shocked at seeing brutal Dueling that her childhood friend showed today.

"Yuya..." Gongenzaka said.

"Wait!" He ran up to 227, but was stopped by two guards. "Don't take him to Underground, please!"

"Something tells me that things are about to become much more complicated." I said to myself as I watched Yuya desperately trying to prevent Duel Chaser to be sent to the Unerground.

And here you have it. Was this Chapter long? Of course not! But considering the fact that I'm sick for past few days, this is best I got. Don't worry, next Chapter will be better.

I rewrote Yuya vs Duel Chaser 227 Duel because I wanted to show off some of my cards and for people to witness both Pendulum and Xyz Summon before Jason's first Duel. As well for you guys to see Heavenly Dragon's in action.

Special thanks to Chronofang12 for creating Suprise Fusion.

Original Cards:

Moonlight Purple Cat (Level 4, Beast-type, Dark Atributed Monster)

ATK: 1700 / DEF: 400

When this card is Summoned; add one Moonlight Monster and one Polymerization from your Deck to your Hand. You can't Summon other Mondters the turn you activate this effect or conduct a Battle with non-Moonlight Monsters.

Moonlight Spirit (Equip Spell)

Equip only to Moonlight Monster. It gains 500 Attack Points and can deal Piercing Damage to your opponent.

Moonlight Reflector (Counter Trap)

Activate when your "Moonlight" Monster is selected as Attack Target. Negate Attack and end Battle Phase. After this effect resolves, both players draw one card.

Surprise Fusion (Normal Trap Card)

Roll a 6-sided Dice and the following effect will result depending on the revealed number:

1,3,5- Target 1 Fusion Monster in your Graveyard or Banished Zone, if you do, Special Summon it, then End the Battle Phase.

2,4,6-Target 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck, if you do, Special Summon it with it's effects negated, then End the Battle Phase.

Undead Arrival (Spell Card)

Activate only if you control Archfied Zombie-Skull. Send one Zombie-Type Monster to the Graveyard and Special Summon up to two Archfied Zombie-Skulls from your Extra Deck, ignoring their Summoning Conditions. You can't conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect.

Undead Trinity (Normal Spell)

You can only activate this card when you control 2 or more Archfied Zombie-Skull(s). Destroy one Momster on the Field and its controler takes Damage equal to destroyed Monster's Attack Points.

After activation of this card, banish it and draw one card from your Deck.

Performapal Enchant Lamb (Pendulum Monster, Scale 3, Level 3, Beast-Type Monster, Light Attributed)

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 600

Pendulum Effect: When Magician, Performapal or Odd-Eyes Pendulum Monster attacks or is attacked, you can destroy this card and increse that Monsters Attack by 1000 until end of this Turn, then draw one card.

Effect: You can destroy this card, then select one Magician, Performapal or Odd-Eyes Pendulum Monster you control, it gains 1000 Attack Points until end of this turn.

Heavenly Gift (Normal Trap)

For this turn, Dragon-Type Monsters you control cannot be destroyed and all Battle Damage from attacks involving Dragon-Type Monsters is reduced to 0.

Goyo Impact (Normal Spell)

Activate only when you control a Goyo Monster. Select one Goyo Monster you control and inflict half of its Attack Points as Damage to your opponent. Selected Monster cannot attack this turn.

Security Fighter (Warrior, Level 4, Earth Attributed)

ATK: 1400 / DEF: 700

When this card is Summoned, Special Summon one tuner Monster from your Hand.

Next time is Sergey's Duel and Jason vs Kurosaki rematch. :)

Don't forget to review, favorite and follow.

Until next time.

Haou.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18

Hello everyone. Sorry for the late update, I just got lost on a path of life. :D

All jokes aside, I had to work overtimes, so I didn't have much time to write and reply to all your reviews. When I have time, I will reply each and every one of them in your inbox.

I don't own Yugioh Arc V or anything releated to it. I do own my OC Jason Yuki.

[Play Yugioh 5DS Opening 5, Going my Way]

Run! The path of evolution that connects to the future

There lies a new legendary duel!

Cards from each Yugioh Generations were showed as Jason grabbed one. Green light occured and scene changed with Jason wearing a red helmet with dark visior, while riding a red D-Wheel on a open road. Yuya, Serena, Kurosaki, Gongenzaka, Sawatari rode their respective D-Wheels as well.

Scene changed to clear blue sky in the City as Lancers Ace Monsters were shown flying around.

The feelings of indecision, shake them all off

The possibilities are infinite, set them all free

The beginning is always dependent on you

Everyone is wandering about, pursue the light

All of the Lancers looked behind to find dosen Duel Chaser on their tails. Scene changed to show Roget with serious expression looking down of them, while several chess pieces were scattered around.

Jason speed up and placed four cards on his Duel Disk, which materilised and revealed Flame Wingman, Neos, Great Tormado and Winged Kuriboh respectivly.

Yuya followed with his Monsters: Timbreaker Magician, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion and Tunning Magician.

Yuzu and Serena running to each other and then Yuzu pulled her along in spin with a smile and their bracelets flash before the two have been revealed to have swapped clothes, Yuzu smiling and Serena looked at her confused.

Scene now showed all Lancers assembled in dymond formation.

It looks like you've lost sight of the fleeting dream

The bonds that connect us will definitely never lose

(Growing! Go my way!)

Jason with blank gold eyes lost in void of Darkness, kneeling on the ground as mirror images of Ryan, Serena and Yuzu were shown.

Scene showed Council of the City and high above them on the left side was Roget with his Securiy Officers. On Rigjt sie Akaba Keo was standign with Obelisk Force.

High above everyone stood Supreme King with his loyal soldiers - Duelists of Death looking down on everyome with murderous glare.

Yuri transitions the scene as he made a wide gesture as Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yugo, Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri posed.

Become the storm, dance

and tear the darkness apart

Even if you can't see the place you're struggling towards now

Start running, with those legs

There's nothing to be afraid of

On this path towards the future

Going my way! Cut open a path and go!

Jason rode his D-Wheel as Elemental Hero Shadow Flame Neos appeared and flew high in the air, alongside Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.

Jason and Yuya were standing on the roof with serious expressions and their Ace Monsters flew past them.

Serena clasped her hands as her Ace- Cat Dancer appeared from Fusion Vortex and did a small dance, standing behind her mistress.

Yugo Summomed Clear Wing Synchro Dragon on his D-Wheel and immediately ordered it to Attack a gigantic dragon with humdred eyes that destroyed the City.

Shun followed up and Xyz Summons Raid Raptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon that attacked a fiedish dragon traped in a crystal.

Jack faced a man in black armor in front of medival castle. He placed a card on his Duel Blade and in a huge wave of fire - Scarlight Red Dragon Archfied appeared. He looked behind him as Crow smrked and Summomed Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower to fight the man together.

A red D-Wheel shooted out of ruined building and a man with glowing red mark on his right arm pulled up a handlebar and stood up from his D-Wheel to face Supreme King, while white dragon hovered above him.

This pulse of yours beats so violently as the engine goes full throttle

You head on forward aiming for your goal, just as you believe in your friends

You've fallen down once too many times, but you'll try again

The time has now come to pull yourself together

Jason with shocked expression looked over devestated City.

Scene showed Serena and Yuzu back to back, clasping their hands as a Fusion Vortex apleared and their Ace Monsters came out of it.

Yuya rode his D-Wheel with his eyes glowing bright red, redy to perform his trademark Pendulum Summon.

Odd-Eyes Rebellion destroyed the streets with his scale of wrath, as Gongenzaka Summoned Susano-O.

You see a wild dream complete with an endless sky

There's no need to hesitate, now just go spread your wings and take off

(Growing! Go my way!)

Odd-Eyes Rebellion and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon fought eachother as their respective owners: Yuya and Yugo rode them while Jack watched the situation from his penthouse at Tops Area with emotionless look.

Be one with the wind, soar off right now

and go regain your courage

Let us overlay our dreams from that day long gone

Now take what you have, place them in your arms

There's nothing to be afraid of

On this path towards the future

Going My Way! Cut open a path and go!

Reiji pushed his glasses up and activated his Duel Disk in order to face shadowy creature with gold eyes in a destroyed Neo Domino City...

Jason and Yuya rode through the tunnel with Jason having Shadowflame Neos and Yuya having Odd-Eyes Rebellion as both their Monsters clashed creating sparks.

Scene changed and showed Yuya, Jason, Yuzu, Serena, Kurosaki and Yugo standing at the Duel Lane as confetti rained around Duel Stadium.

Chapter 18: Unexpected turn of events.

"I see..." Roget placed a hand on his face as he watched Yuya trying to prevent Duel Chaser 227 from being sent to the Unerground, while strugling against guards. "So that's your true colors. Impressive. I can use you if my first associate doesn't survive this little "test" I have in mind for him."

Upon finishing his thoughts, Roget pressed a button on his Control Pannel and monitor lit up, showing a man in a lab coat.

"Mister Director." Man bowed in a sign of respect. "Chip that you requested is finished. Only your permission is needed to instal it into boys helmet."

"Permission granted." Roget had a feral smirk on his face.

"As you wish, Sir." With those words, screen turned off.

He leaned back into his chair. "It's time to see if Yuki Jason can be of any use to me."

"Well..." I sighed with exasperation. "That sure was interesting."

I recalled phenomenom during Yuya's Duel against Duel Chaser 227. I expected to go same like it did in Anime, but unfortunately for our Security Officer, it didn't. Yuya called 2 of his Dragons and destroyed him completely, even more than in a Cannon fight.

"And that shadowy figure..." I thought about Lucifer looking figure appearing behind Yuya during his Duel like it was controling him.

TV in my room lit up, showing Melisa with her usual happy attitude.

"Next Duel is Yugo versus Sawatari Shingo!"

"Heh..." I smirked. "This will be interesting to watch."

I sat on my bed and began watching Duel ahead. Even if Sawatari was a total butt monkey of this series, dude has serious skills. He lowered Yugo's Life Points to mere 550 and cripled his Clear Wing as well, reducing his Attack Points to 0. Although, I think that writers made a mistake. As far as I know Clear Wing can only negate activated effects of Level 5 or higher Monsters, meaning that he shouldn't been able to to deny and destroy both Pretty Heroine and Sassy Rookie, because neither of those activated their effects on that turn, despite being Level 5 at the moment.

"I guess that rules." I put on my sunglasses. "Just got screwed."

"Kuri Kuri?" Winged Kuriboh appeared besides me, confused about me magically having sunglasses.

"Anime logic." I shrugged and he nodded as a response.

"Now, let's introduce out Duelist for our Third Match of the day!" Melisa announced as numerous holographic images of her were showed around Duel Stadium. "Damon Lopez! And Sergey Volkov!"

First came out Damon with a positive and entusiastic attitude.

Sergey followed up, riding his ridicilously big D-Wheel. Upon hearing his name, audience became worried for their safety.

"When she said Sergey, did she meant..."

"That Sergey?"

"They invited Duelist Crusher to particiapte in Friendship Cup?"

After few comments from the crowd, both of them pulled over at the start line, ready to Duel.

"It's finally begining." Roget moved one of his chess pieces. "First step in realising my plan."

"Action Field On! Field Spell: Crossover Accel!"

Stadium changed into more brighter colors, indicating that Action Field was engaged. Action Cards bursted and holographic screen began counting down.

3

2

1

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

"DUEL!"

Damon: 4000 LP x5

Sergey: 4000 LP x5

Damon speeded up from the start and easily got first corner, while Sergey slacked off behind him.

"First move goes to our Commons." Melisa stated.

"Go Damon!" Shinji cheered. "Show him true bonds of Commons!"

"Here I come!" He looked through his hand and placed a card on his Duel Disk.

"I Summon Alien Shocktrooper!" A green buffed alien with an armor, holding a sword in his hands growled to life.

ATK: 1900 / DEF: 800

"I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"Let's see how exactly could people miss a person being defeated..." I thought. "Anime really screwed up here, there is no way that NOBODY would notice Damon being brutally defeated."

Damon: 4000 LP x3

Sergey: 4000 LP x6

"My turn." Sergey spoke in monotone fashion as he drew his card. "I Summon Thorn Prisoner - Van."

Small green plant appeared on Sergey's Field.

ATK: 0000 / DEF: 0000

"With that, I end my turn."

"I'm sorry, what?" Melisa and entire crowd couldn't hide their suprise. Placing a zero Attack Position Monster on the Field like that was just insane. But Sergey's strategy is to lower his Life Points as much as possible, to crush his opponent and any hopes of victory he had.

"Hahahahaha!" Damon bursted out laughing as he glared at Sergey, who kept his calm approach. "You call that a move?! It would seem like you've gone soft after Security got a hold of you."

As expected Sergey didn't answer.

"I'm all for Commons." Wildheart appeared besides me. "But he is being a dick."

"I agree." I simply replied. "If he continues like this, he will be destroyed like One Piece under 4Kids management."

"Grrr..." Burstinatrix appeared on my right side, covered in flames. "Writers and 4Kids staff should get their dicks burned to crisp for doing that to One Piece!"

"You're just mad because they edited your glorious tits." Avian snickered.

BAM!

"Ow!" Wind Hero rubbed back of his head in pain, before glaring at his female comrade. "What was that for?!"

"For being a douche!" She retored. "Forget it! I won't fuse with you anymore!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well that came out wrong..." She spoke after awkward silence, as Avian, Wildheart and I just nodded, turning our attention to the Duel.

Damon: 4000 LP x4

Sergey: 4000 LP x5

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: "A" Cell Scatter Burst!"

Shocktrooper screamed in pain as he got absorbed in a small container that shattered immediately after.

"With this, I can destroy one Alien Monster I control and place "A" Counters equal to destroyed Monsters Level on every Monster you have out on the Field."

Upon his declaration four small, pink organic life forms hovered above Thorn Prisoner - Van.

"With that settled, I play "A" Counter Impact!" Card showed image of Celtic Guardian being absorbed by "A" Counters. "With this, I can destroy one Monster on your Field that has "A" Counters and then deal you Damage equal to number of "A" Counters that Monster had x 200."

Small white streams of energy shooted out of the card and made they way towards Duel Crusher.

"I activate Monster effect of my Thorn Prisioner - Juniper."

Upon placing his card on his Duel Blade, a small plant with needel like leaves appeared on Sergey's Field in Defense Mode.

ATK: 200 / DEF: 300

"When I take Battle or Effect Damage, I can Special Summon this card from my Hand by paying 400 Life Points."

Sergey: 2800 LP x4

"Why would you pay more Life Points to bring out such a weak Monster?!" Damon asked in a demanding manner, obviously upset with his opponent not taking this Duel seriously."

As expected Sergey remained silent.

"Fine!" Damon growled before gaining a smirk. "You're making the job easier for me, so why should I care."

"Idiot." Roget muttered from Security H.Q by moving his bishop chess figure that took out a pawn. "Every Duelist with half of brain would already relise Sergey's strategy. Just you wait... You will soon fell true power of Duelist Crusher."

"I Summon Alien Ammonite." Alien clad in a blue armor with sharp teeth and several vains coming out of his body appeared on Damon's right side.

ATK: 500 / DEF: 200

"With his effect, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Alien Monster from my Graveyard." A card ejected from his Graveyard Slot. "I will return my Alien Shocktrooper."

ATK: 1900 / DEF: 800

"Battle!" He declared pointing at Sergey's Monster. "Alien Ammonite destroy his Juniper!"

After jumping towards his pray and violently bitting him Juniper remained on the Field.

"What?!"

"Vice Thorn Juniper can't be destroyed in Battle." Sergey explained calmly.

"It would seem that Sergey saved himself from certain defeat." Melisa said.

"Tch..." He sighed, having annoyed expression on his face. "I tune my Level 4 Alien Shocktrooper and Level 1 Alien Ammonite."

Ammonite turned into single Synchro Ring as Shicktrooper went past it.

"Two extraterrestrial beings, join forces and descend now to show us your true might!" He chanted. "Synchro Summon! Level 5! Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar!"

ATK: 2600 / DEF: 1800

"I end my turn."

Damon: 4000 LP x1

Sergey: 2800 LP x5

"I draw! And I end my turn by seting two cards facedown."

"Another passive move by former Duelist Crusher." Melisa sighed with exparation.

"Oi! Do you even want to win?!"

"What's with you?!"

"If you don't want to fight just surrender!"

Audience was outraged as expected, nobody seeing the bigger picture of Sergey's strategy.

"Damon should be careful." Crow thought, worried for his friend. "Sergey is not know as Duelist Crusher for nothing. I'm sure that there is more to his strategy than it meets the eye."

Damon: 4000 LP x2

Sergey: 2800 LP x3

"If you don't want to fight, you won't last much longer!" Damon barked as he riped a card from top of his Deck.

"I play Field Spell: Invasion Zone." Duel Lane began manifesting into a field with blue alien markings around it.

"When this card is activated I can add one Alien card from my Deck to my Hand." He continued as a card poped out of his Deck. "I add Alien Hunter and now I Summon it!"

Monster looking like green wolf clad in a silver armor while holding an tridant in his hands appeared.

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 800

"Now effect of my Invasion Zone kicks in!" Damon continued, arrogant grin spreading on his face. "When I Summon an Alien Monster, I can place "A" Counter on all face up Monsters on the Field."

Small pink being appeared on Juniper, Hunter and Gol'gar.

"I play my Spell: Corruption Cell "A"." Once again, small ping being appeared above Juniper.

"Yosh!" Damon clenched his fist triumphtly. "With this your Monster had 2 "A" Counters, making it vurneable to my Gol'gar's effect."

Gol'gar release a huge ammount of pressure on Juniper, destroying it.

"By removing 2 "A" Counters anywhere on the Field, I can destroy one card you control." He explained, grin never leaving his face. "Battle! I attack you directly with my Alien Hunter!"

Alien Hunter spinned his trident and leaped towards his target.

"I activate effect of my Thorn Prisioner Vigli." Red plant covered in green thors appeared in Defense Mode.

"By paying 400 Life Points, I can Special Summon this card, end the attack and Battle Phase."

Sergey: 2400 LP x2

ATK: 0000 / DEF: 0000

"It would seem that Sergey is safe." Melisa had a worried expression. "But Summoning a Monster with zero Attack Points again..."

"Geez, why don't you retire already?!" Audience began booing him, but he payed them no mind.

"I end my turn." Damon concluded, unsatisfied that he couldn't do more.

Damon: 4000 LP x0

Sergey: 2400 LP x3

"I activate second Monster Effect of my Vigli." He began as Vigli shooted out thorns to the ground, which pulled out Van.

ATK: 0000 / DEF: 0000

"I can pay 400 Life Points to revive one Thorn Prisioner Monster from the Graveyard, with its effects negated."

ATK: 0000 / DEF: 0000

"I Summon Tuner Monster - Thorn Prisioner - Darli!"

Small, round plant resembling a wheel appeared.

ATK: 0000 / DEF: 0000

"I tune my Level 1 Thorn Prisioner Van with my Level 1 Thorn Prisioner - Darli!" Russian Cybrog declared, his Monster turning into one Green Synchro Ring as other went through it.

"Expose your warped worldly desires, commit your flesh to thorns! Synchro Summon." Sergey chanted. "Appear, Level 2. Thorn Observer - Zuma."

Plant traped in a wooden Cangue appeared.

ATK: 0000 / DEF: 0000

"Another Monster with zero Attack..." Shinji muttered. "This can't be good."

"When Zuma is Special Summomed, I can place 1 Thorn Counter on all Monsters on the Field." Sergey stated as Alien Hunter, Gol'gar, Vigli and Zuma got wraped in purple thorns, leting out cries of agony.

"Also, while this card is on the Field, Monsters with Thorn Counters cannot attack " He continued.

"Finally he's fighting back." Commons in the stands sighed in relief, expecting a good Duel from now on.

"I activate Continuos Trap: Multiplying Thorns." Sergey activated one of his two facedowns and from floor, numerous thorns cracked. "With that I end my turn." And now! Both effects of Zuma and Multiplying Throns activate! Dealing both of us 400 Damage for each Thorn Counter on our Field."

"What?" Damon panicked in desperate search for an Action Card.

"With two Monsters that have Thorn Counters on each of ouf Fields, we will take 1600 Damage in total from my Trap and my Monsters Effect!" Sergey remainded.

Damon twisted his handlebars, speeding up while trying to find an Action Card that will help him. He spoted one on window shiled on his right and went for it. To say that he was suprised was a huge understatment when Sergey ramed his D-Wheel into his making him unbalanced and unable to acquire Action Card.

"I won't let you interfere with my beautiful work!" He barked, crazy smile spreading on his face.

"Tch..." Damon grunted as thorns surrounded both him and Duelist Crusher. Damon experianced unbarable pain, while Sergey laughed like a mad man, enjojing every second of it.

"M-my move!" Damon weakly drew his card.

Damon: 2400 LP x1

Sergey: 800 LP x2

"Famous Duelist Crusher finally fought back." Melisa exclaimed. "But with only 800 Life Points left, can he truly make a comeback?"

"I activate Card of Sancity. With this, both of us draw until we have 6 cards in our Hands."

After they drew their cards Damon let out a smile. "I activate Continious Spell: Alien Generator!" Card with image of small tube, containing a purple life form appeared.

"With this card, I can discard one Alien Monster from my Hand and place "A" Counters on all Monsters you control equal to discarded Monsters Level." He slid a card from his Hand to the Graveyard slot. "I discard Level 4 Alien Warrior, which means that 4 Counters are placed on your Monsters."

"Yosh." Damon nodded, after seeing Counter sucesfully placed. "Time to win this."

"I Summon Tuner Monster! Alien Soldier!" Soldier with green skin wearing a black armor while having a sword in his hands appeared.

ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1000

"And now, effect of my Field Spell activates, placing another "A" Counter on all our Monsters." "A" Counter was equiped on their Monsters each.

"In response to my Alien Soldier's Normal Summon, I can Special Summon Alien Dog from my Hand." Small white dog, clenching a bone with its teeth appeared on the Field.

ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000

"When Alien Dog is Summoned, I can place two "A" Counters on Monsters you control. Invasion Zone effect now activates! Since I Summoned an Alien Monster, one more Counter is placed on all face up Monster on the Field" 3 More Counters appeared on Sergey's Monster making a grand total of 8.

"I tune my Level 3 Alien Soldier with my Level 5 Gol'gar! He declared.

"Surge my Black Mist of Vengeance! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 8! Alien Undead Demon!"

Monster resembeling Summoned Skull, only gray in colord appeared on the Field.

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2300

With one Thorn Counter gone, I take 100 Points of Damage due to Multyplying Thorns effect." Sergey interrupted as thorns wraoed themself around him and reduced his Life Points to 700."

"He is still damaging himself..." Melisa scrached her head in confusion.

"Whatever." Damon scoffed. "With Undead Demon Summoned, Invasion Zone places one more "A" Counter on our Monsters." He remainded. "Now his effect activates. I can send one Alien Monster from my Field to the Graveyard and the its Attack Points are added to his." Alien Hunter bursted into particles and got absorbed by Undead Demon.

ATK: 4400 / DEF: 2300

"Nice work Damon!" Shinji cheered his friend from his room.

"And with another Thorn Counter gone..."

My words were proven right when thorns straped themself around Sergey again, reducing his Life to 600.

"Beautiful..." Sergry laughed like a mad man "This Duel is so beautiful! The pain, agony! I will be sure to make you experiance this feelings in my next turn!"

"If you have next turn creep!" Damon spat "Before I attack, I will activate my Spell: A Counter Erase!" Card showed image of A Counter, being blinded by light. "If you control Monsters with 5 or more A Counters, they are destroyed and then you take Damage equal to number of A Counters that Monsters had x300!"

"With 9 Counters each..."

"That's 2700 Points of Damage!" Crow echoed. "More than enough to finish him off."

Damon skided his D-Wheel to sides and watched as a white beam from his card made way towards Sergey's Monsters.

BOOOMMM

Smoke cleared as everyone asked themself one question.

"I-Is it over?" Melisa asked to no-one in particular.

"I activated my Trap." Sergey came out of the smoke as his other facedown revealed itself shiwing image of a beautiful young, red haired woman protected by green thorns. "Thron Sacrifice. By sending one Fiend-type Monster to Graveyard, my other Fiend-type Monsters can't be destroyed by card effects for this turn."

"Tch..." Damon was visibly upset at not being able to finish him off. "Battle! Alien Undead Demon attack!"

His Monster blasted a shot of electircity towards Zuma.

"Zuma effect activates!" Sergey exclaimed. When this card is targeted for an attack while all of the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of this card are in my Graveyard: I can pay 400 Life Points and negate any Battle Damage I take from this Battle to zero."

Sergey: 200 LP x6

"But, your Monster will still be destroyed." Damons Monster blasted Zuma with electircity, destroying him.

"I take 100 Points of Damage, because another Thorn Counter left the Field." Sergey explained, shocking the audience " When I don't control any Thorn Counters, Multylpying Thorns is destroyed!" His Trap shattered.

"However, with only 100 Life Points remaining and me having a 1500 Attack Points strong Alien Dog, result is pretty obvious wouldn't you say?"

Alien Dog leaped towards his target, but Sergey swiftly manuvered his D-Wheel, acquiring an Action Card in the process. "Action Spell: Avoid! Your attack is negated."

Damon glanced at last card in his hand. "I... End my turn. and with that, my Demon's Attack is reduced to his base."

ATK: 4400-2800 / DEF: 2300

"Now final effect of Zuma activates!" Sergey exclaimed. "After Damage Calculation, I can Special Summon Zuma back and all Materials used for its Syncjro Summon, provided that they are in the Graveyard of course."

Zuma re-appeared in Defense Mode, followed by Darli and Van.

ATK: 0000 / DEF: 0000 x3

"Sergey brought back his Monsters, but with them having zero Attack Points, can he make a comeback?" Melisa wondered aloud.

Damon: 2400 LP x1

Sergey: 100 LP x7

"Excellent!" Sergey muttered, unable to control his exictment.

"It's over." Roget said with a smile.

"I activate my Spell card: Polymerization!"

"Another rat?" Kurosaki gritted his teeth from his room.

"Polymerization..." Serena narrowed her eyes. "Did Academia already sent their soldier to inflitrate higher-ups in Synchro Dimension?"

"BUUUUULLLLSSHHIIIITTT!" I echoed, using one of many catchphrases of famous YugiTuber dpYGO. I turmed to camera which was settle in a corner of my room. "Really?! Failed Russian Cyborg experiment uses Polymerization and let me guess! You still won't do anything?! You will stil deny possibility of having a rat from Fusion Dimension puling strings behind this tournament."

"Eh?" Memisa gasped. "He has Polymerization just like Duel Chaser 227!"

"Only difference is..." Roget moved his chess piece. "Sergey won't fail me."

"I fuse my Thorn Prisoner - Van, Thorn Prisoner - Darli and finally Thorn Observer - Zuma" His three Monsters swirled in a colorfol Fusion Vortex while Sergey had a sadistic grin on his face.

"Wear the shell of hardship, pain and mediocrity as your shell; shed it all and now, storm the path of thorns! Fusion Summon! Appear! Thorn Over Server - Van Darli Zuma!"

With his chant finished, his Monster emerged. It looked like a girl with green skin, wraped in numerous thorns ehile she let out a cry of pain.

ATK: 0000 / DEF: 0000

"Nice Monster, but..."

"When Van Darli Zuma is Summoned, her Attack Points become double the value of subtracting my current Life Points from 2500." Servey explained shocking everyone.

"D-double..."

"So that's why you lowered your Life Points?!" Damon finally realised it. "You did that only to power up your Monster!"

Sergey didn't sey anything. He only watched his Monster getting stronger and enjojed Damon's terrified expression.

ATK: 0000-4800 / DEF: 0000

"So that was his strategy all along." Tops in VIP section couldn't hide his suprise.

"Now I activate Poison of the old man." Sergey got surrounded in blue aura. "With this I gain 800 Life Points."

Sergey: 900 LP x5

"Now I shall activate other effect of my Van Darli Zuma!" Zuma extended its thorn that wraped themself around Alien Demon, draining him of his energy.

Sergey's Life Points reduced by 100 as he explained effect of his Monster. "By paying 100 Life Points, I can target one Monster you control and reduce it's Attack Points to zero."

ATK: 2800-100 / DEF: 2300

"However, since I have more Life Points, Zuma's Attack is reduced."

ATK: 4800-3400 / DEF: 0000

Damon hopelesly watched as Sergey cripled his Momster. He leaned his D-Wheel on his left and snatched an Action Card.

"With my card that I set in my first move Magic Cylinder I should be able to hit him for 3400 Points of Damage." Damon thought with relived expression as he glanced at Action Card that he acquired moments ago. "And if that isn't enough, I have Evasion, which will negate his attack. So I can survive this turn."

"I activate Equip Spell Agonizing Thorns!" Card showed image of Security Officer wraped from head to toe by thorns. "For this card activation, I have to pay 100 Life Points. Since I have less Life Points, my Zuma's Attack increases."

ATK: 3400-3600 / DEF: 0000

"Battle!" Further explanation couldn't be given as he decided to end this here and now. "Van Darli Zuma destroy him now!"

His Monster let out a small dark orb, which began taking form of a sharp wjeel that made its way towards Damon's defensless Monster.

"I activate my Trap Magic Cylinder!" His Trap card revealed itself at long last, but shock and disbelief could be found of Damon's face when his card didn't activate.

"Wha..."

"When Monster equiped with Agonizing Thirn battles, you can't activate Spell or Trap cards." Sergey calmly explained.

"No..." Wheel hit its target, slashing Alien Demon woth ease, destroying it and sending shock waves towards Damon who got blasted of his D-Wheel and landed hard on the ground. His D-Whell birsted into flames and our Commons layed on the floor unconcious.

Damon: 0000 LP x1

Sergey: 700 LP x4

"Damn." I flinched at seeing Damon's non moving form. "Exactly like 4Kids version of One Piece."

"Damon!" Crow yelled as he banged on his door. "Let me out bastards! Let me out! I have to see if he's okay!"

"Reducing your own Life Points to power up his Monster..." Serena muttered.

"He didn't went soft when he was caught by Security." Roget said. "He was just tamed. But he still seems unsatisfied."

"W-winner is Sergey..." Melisa mustered, shock evident in her voice. "He clawed out of the pinch and defeated Damon in spetacular counterattack!"

"Well time to get ready." I stood up from my bed and took my Deck and Wrist Dealer that were resting on my table. I wiate for 20 minutes when Melisa began speaking again.

"Ladies and gentleman! Final Duel of the first round will about to begin!" Melisa said, enthusiastic as always. "Our contenders are Kurosaki Shun!"

Screen around Stadium lit up and showed Raidraptor user.

"And next is the man who tied with our King in Exhibition Match: Yuki Jason!"

"JASON-SAMA!"

Crowd erupted into a loud cheers when my name was announced and screen showe my pictire with my goofy grin. Blush spread across my face when I noticed a group of fan girls holding posters with my name on it.

"Sheesh..." I sighed with exasperation. "Now I know how Jack feels..."

Upon seeing situation unfolding, Serena flinched, displeasure evident in her face.

"That's strange." She held a hand to her chest. "I haven't felt urge to punch someone in face since that Dino boy from Academia mocked my Moonlights."

"Jason and Kurosaki are Dueling?" Yuya wondered aloud. "Why are they matching two Lancers against eachother? Is it to cause a internal conflict?"

Shaking my head and clearing my thoughts, door opened as Sam walked in.

"I came here to escort you to the grounds." He said in a formal manner.

With a simple nod, I steped out of the room, as he closed doors behind us.

"W-why would Jack do something like that?" He asked me as we were in a elevator, ready to be sent to garage.

"Jack puts on an arrogant act..." I began saying with a smile as I held up Tuning Magician. "But I know that he is much more than that. He saw potential in you and gave you a card that, despite its low stats, can be useful if used right"

Sam seemed like he had some sort of internal conflict with himself as door of the elevator opened and we casualy walked to my Bruno, who was standing next to my D-Wheel.

"Hello Jason." He greated me with a smile, while placing his notebook on a table. "Are you ready for your Duel?"

"You bet!" I exclaimed entusiasticly. "I can't wait to show them what I got."

I sat on my D-Wheel and pulled my handlebar down, adjusting myself to fine machinery. I wore my helmet and waited to be called out.

"Bruno." I looked at blue haired man. "C-can you tell me where exactly did this D-Wheel come from? I couldn't help but notice that it seems different from D-Wheels models that other participants used."

"It's quite unusual story." He began explaining, scratching back of his head.

Flashback

It was 11 PM. Bruno was standing near a gray D-Wheel, typing on his computer and checking if every function of the veichle are working.

A knock on his garage door could be heared and Bruno was confused as he glanced at his watch.

"11 PM." He thought as he made its way towards. "Who can be at this hour?"

He reached towards garage door and opened them. His eyes widened in shock when he saw red and white D-Wheel with a blue bow standing there without any owner in sight.

~At first I didn't think much of it. I safely placed D-Wheel in my garage and began examining it. I was quite suprised, because it looked different than others that I had to work with. On the seat, i noticed a small envelope and opened it.~

Flashback ends.

"Envelope?" I questioned. "What was in it?"

"A letter." He began explaining. "A simple one a that. It red 'Deliver this to a Hero Duelist'. So whoever send it my way knew that you were coming."

I had a small smile on my face. "Yusei you magnificent bastard."

Bruno patted me on the back. "Good luck in your Duel."

"Thanks."

I griped my handlebars tightly, my heart racing in anticipation of playing Childrens Card Game... ON MOTORCYCLES!

"Go Kurosaki!"

"Become number one here as well!"

Loud cheers could be heared as Kurosaki enter the Stadium with his usual calm and serious approach.

"The defucnt Unerground Arena's strongest - Kurosaki Shun!"

"And now, moment that you all been waiting for! Please welcome his challenger - Yuki Jason!"

Upon Melisa's announcmet, I jumoed out of the garage with my ever lasting grin, while waving to exicted crowd.

"CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!" I declared.

"Baka." Serena and Yuzu whispered in unision.

"Still like that." Jack shook his head in dissapointment.

I pulled over next to Kurosaki and waved a few more times at the crowd.

"Despite us being comrades, let's give it our best." I smiled at him.

"When this Duel is finished, I will decide if we're comrades or not." He coldly answered.

"Oi!" I was suprised at his attitude. "You still don't trust me?"

"I'm sorry that I'm not as trustworthy as you..." He began speaking, rage evident on his face. "It happens when you get stabed in the back by numerous people you thought were your friends and comrades in this War."

"Fine..." I sighed.

"It looks like Mister Kurosaki won't trust anyone anymore after violent display our Hero will show today " He smiled mischiveously and pressed a button on his control pannel.

"Is everything prepared?" He asked scientist in charge.

"It is Sir. At your command the chip will activate."

"Now let's get on with it!" Melisa yelled "Action Field, on! Field Spell, Crossover Accel!"

Action card bursted as screen in front of us began counting down.

3

2

1

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

With sound of the tires screeching on the concrete, we speeded up, yelling on thing in unision:

"DUEL!"

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Kurosaki: 4000 LP x5

I quickly speeded up and got first corner.

"I will start." I placed a card on my Duel Blade. "I Summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1600

"I set a card and with that I end my turn."

Jason: 4000 LP x3

Kurosaki: 4000 LP x6

"I Summon Raidraptors - Tiger Lanius!" Brown mechanical bird with orange wings and red markings, resembeling that of a tiger stood on Kurosaki's left

ATK: 1700 / DEF: 200

"When this card is Summoned, you take 500 Points of Damage." Gust of wing blew towards me and hit me in the back, reducing my Life Points to 3500.

"First Damage goes to Kurosaki!" Melisa yelled.

"Afterwards, I can draw one card and if it's a Raidraptors Monster, I can Special Summon it, otherwise it get's sent to the Graveyard." He took a deep breath and drew his card, smirk appearing on his face.

"You got it?"

"Yea, I got it." He showed me the card and placed it on the Duel Blade. "I Summon Raidraptors - Napalm Dragonius." Mechanical bird in with red markings appeared.

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000

"When Napalm Dragonius is Summoned, 600 Points of Damage are inflicted to you."

"Again?!" Bird opened up its mouth and blasted a wave of fire towards me.

Jason: 2900 LP x3

"He is already so far behind." Serena noted

"Furthemore, for rest of this turn I can't activate Monster effects except Raidraptors Monsters."

"Well that's convinient." I muttered to myself.

"By targeting my Tiger Lanius, I can Special Summon my Raidraptros - Pain Lanius." Small green bird emerged.

ATK: 100 / DEF: 100

"Then this cards Level becomes same as the targeted Raidraptors Monster. Tiger Lanius is Level 4, so Pain Lanius becomes Level 4. Then I take Damage equal to Attack or Defense of targeted Raidraptors Monster."

Tiger Lanius lovered itself to Kurosaki and pokednit on his helmet, inflicting 200 Points of Damage to him.

"With Level 4 Pain Lanius and Napalm Dragonius, I overlay!" He held up his hand as his two Monster became a purple energy and entered Xyz Vortex.

"Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Force Strix!"

Upon finishing his chant a mechanical blue and gold owl appeared.

ATK: 100 / DEF: 2000

"There it is!" Melisa said with ethusaisam. "Kurosaki's Xyz Summon."

"I detach one Overlay Unit from Force Strix to add one Level 4 Dark Winged Beast-Type Monster from my Deck to my hand." His Overlay Unit bursted and a card ejected from his Duel Disk, which he took.

"I activate Spell Card: Raidraptros Arrival!" Card with image of bird soaring towarda sumrose appeared. "When I activate this card, Monster except Winged-Beast can't Attack this turn. In exchange I can target one Raidraptors Monster I control and Special Summon from my Deck a Monster with same name."

Another copy of Tiger Lanius appeared.

ATK: 1700 / DEF: 200

"And like last time, since my Tiger Lanius was Summoned, you take 500 Points of Damage." Gust of wind blew towards me, reducing my Life Points to 2400.

"Damn." I gritted my teeth in frustration. "If this continues, he will destroy me with Burn Damage only."

"Through Tiger Lanius effect, I draw new card." He drew card and showed it to me, which turned out to be some kind of Rank Up Magic and he sent it to Graveyard.

"It would seem that Kurosaki's strategy backfired."

"My Force Strix gains 500 Attack Points for every Raidraptros Monster I control, except for this card."

ATK: 100-1100 / DEF: 2000

"Battle!" He declared as his bird flew towards me. "Tiger Lanius attack Wildheart!"

"I play a Trap!" My reversed card revealed itself. "Secret Mission! When you attack, your Battle Phase ends!"

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn. He concluded.

Jason: 2400 LP x4

Kurosaki: 3800 LP x2

"My turn! And I activate one of my favorites: Polymerization!"

Kurosaki flinched, disgusted at my usage of card that brought him so much pain.

"I fuse Wildheart on my Field with Necroshade in my Hand." Both Heroes spinned in a Fusion Vortex.

"Fusion Summon! Come Forth! Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman!"

Tanned hero with red hair and mask, holding a spear in his right hand appeared.

ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1800

"Effect of Necroid Shaman kicks in!" I declared. "When he's Summoned, I can target one Monster you control and destroy it! My choice is your Force Strix." His Monster shattered in particles. "Then, I can replace it by Summoning one other Monster in your Graveyard in any Battle Position I see fit."

Pain Lanius appeared in place of Force Strix.

ATK: 100 / DEF: 100

"With this Kurosaki's Xyz Monster is gone." Yuya stated.

"I play my Quick-Play Spell: Rank Up Magic: Effect Force!" Kurosaki's facedown revealed itself, showing crystal blue Raidraptors symbol covered in blue fire. "When my Xyz Monster is destroyed by card effect, I can Xyz Summon one Raidraptors Monster using it and this card as Xyz Material."

Force Strix turned into a purple beam of energy and entered Xyz portal, soon to be followed by RUM card itself.

"Ferocious falcon, break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up! Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon!"

Falcon in red and silver armor with numerous yellow orbs around it appeared.

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000

"In a pinch of losing his Monster, Kurosaki came back by Summoning even stronger version of his Xyz Monster!" Melisa cheered. "This truly is mathc fiting for the Final Round of the Friendship Cup."

"I should have expect that." I shrugged. "But I still have my attack left." Necroid Shaman made his way towards Blaze Falcon when Kurosaki's Graveyard Shone.

"I activate my other facedown: Raidraptors Readiness! For duration of this turn, my Raidraptors Monsters can't be destroyed in Battle." He began explaining. "Also since I have a Raidraptors Monster in my Graveyard, I can banish Readiness to negate all Battle Damage for this turn."

Protective Barrier appeared in front of Blaze Falcon.

"I set two facedown and end my turn."

Jason: 2400 LP x0

Kurosaki: 3800 LP x3

"My turn!" He drew his card. "I activate Spell Raidraptors Modulation!" Image of the card showed Rise Falcon soaring through the sky. "Now one of my Raidraptors Monster gains Level equal to one other Raidraptors Monster I control."

Pain Lanius (LV 1-4)

"He has three Level 4 Monsters now." Melisa said, knowing what's coming.

"With my three Level 4 Monsters I Overlay!" Kurosaki held up his hand as his two Tiger Lanous and Pain Lanius entered Xyz Portal.

"Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!"

Shun's signature card appeared.

ATK: 100 / DEF: 2000

"This card can be Special Summoned to your side of the Field." He held up his card.

"To my side?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Come forth! Raidraptors - Reverse Lanius." Monster resembeling Vanishing Lanius only with crystal blue armor appeared.

ATK: 1500 / DEF: 300

"Ermm... Thanks. I guess."

"In exchange for you geting my Monster, I can draw one card. And now effect of Rise Falcon activates!" One of the Overlay Units shattered.

"Oh crap."

"By detaching one Overlay Untit from Rise Falcon, for rest of this turn, his Attack increases by combined Attack of all Special Summoned Monsters you control!"

ATK: 100-3100 / DEF: 2000

"3100?!" Melisa gasped.

"So that's the reason why he gave Jason his Monster." Serena said aloud.

"My Blaze Falcon can attack you directly. Battle!" He declared. "Raptor's Break of Thunderclap!"

His Monster rose high in the sky and let lose a few bombs that fell on me, destroying our suroundings the process.

"I activate Defense Draw!" One of my facedowns revealed itself. "All Battle Damage from your attack is negated and afterwards, I get to draw a card."

"Chep trick... That still won't save you from my next attack, expecially since my Rise Falcon can attack all Special Summoned Monsters you control, once each!" He stated as his D-Wheel skidded to the side with Rise Falcon hovering above it. "Battle! Raidraptors - Rise Falcon! Eradicete our enemies! Brave Claw Revolution!"

Shun's Monster bursted into flames and roared as it dangerously approached my twi Monsters.

"If this connects, it is all over."

"JASON-SAMA!"

"I never thought that fan girls would annoy me this much." I thought. "Now I know how Sasuke Uchiha felt."

"I activate my other Trap: Alchemy Circle!"

ATK: 1900-0000 / DEF: 1800

ATK: 1500-0000 / DEF: 300

"By reducing Attack of all my Monsters to zero, I don't take any Battle Damage from Battles involving them."

Rise Falcon teared through my Monsters, destroying them with ease.

"Then for every Monster that got destroyed with its Attack reduce to zero, I get to draw a card." I picked up two more.

"In last second, Yuki Jason managed to avoid a certain defeat! What else to expect from a man that tied with the King himself."

"What to expect indeed..." Roget watched the Duel carefuly with his gaze wandering towards button on his Control Pannel.

"Just a little more and I will confirm if he is truly Supreme King."

"I set a card facedown and end my turn." His card appeared briefly.

Jason: 2400 LP x4

Kurosaki: 3800 LP x1

Cue Yusei Theme

"My turn, I draw!" Upon seeing my card I let out a satisfied smirk. "I activate Spell Hero Fusion." Card showed image of red and green figures fusing in a Fusion Vortex while a letter 'H' stood between them.

"Now I can Fusion Summon a HERO fusion Monster by sending appropriate Materials from my Field, Hand and/or Deck to the Graveyard."

"Fusion Summoning from Deck?"Melisa looked in awe.

"From my Deck I send Avian, Bladedge and Necro Ghoul!" My three Monsters spinned in colorfol Fusion Vortex. "Fusion Summon! Vision Hero Trinity!" Hero in red armor with orbs around it appeared.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"Same Hero that he Summoned when we Dueled Security." Yuya recaled our first Duels against Evil Security Mans when we first arrived in this Dimension.

"Effect of Necro Ghoul activates!" I declared. "On the turn this card is sent to the Graveyard, I draw a card!"

I pointed towards my newly Summomed Monster. "Trinity effect now kicks in! On the turn this card is Summoned, it's Attack is doubled."

ATK: 2500-5000 / DEF: 2000

"5000?!" Commons in aidience gasped.

"My, my. Quite a predicament." Member of Tops muttered, taking a drink from his wine.

"Go Trinity!" I declared as my Momster shooted a red lasers towards Rise Flacon. "Destroy his Monster and end this!"

Kuroskai turned left and grabbed an Action card that was resting near safety glass.

"Action Spell Evasion! Your Attack is negated."

"Monster Summoned with Hero Fusion is unnafected by opponents card effect on the turn it's Summomed!" I explained. "Attack resumes!"

"Not if I have to say anything about that!" Kurosaki shot back, rage evident on his face. "I activate my Trap: Raidraptors Spirit! For this turn, my Raidraptors Monsters can't be destroyed in Battle and I don't take any Battle Damage from attacks involving them."

Lasers from Trinity's attack proved to be unaficent and unable to destory Rise Falcon die to protective blue barrier that surrounded Kurosaki's Monsters.

"After Damage Calculation, I can add one Rank Up Magic from my Deck." Shun continued as a card poped out of his Deck. "I choose to add Rank Up Magic: Raid Force."

"Even with 5000 Attack Points Monster, Kurosaki still protected his two Monsters." Melisa commented.

"I won't take any chances with your Raidraptors." Spirit of Necro Ghoul appeared behind me. "By banishing Necro Ghoul from my Graveyard, I can negate effects of all face up cards on your Field."

Necro Ghouls surrounded noth Rise Falcon and Blaze Falcon, draining them of energy.

"With this, Shun won't be able to activate any abilities revolving around his Monsters." Yuzu thought aloud.

"After effect of Necro Ghoul resumes I draw a card." I quickly glanced at it. "I end my turn by placing two facedowns."

Yusei Theme ends

Jason: 2400 LP x3

Kurosaki: 3800 LP x3

"I draw!" Kurosaki yelled.

"From my Hand, I activate Spell: Rank Up Magic: Raid Force using my Rise Falcon as Xyz Material!"

His Ace Monster entered Xyz Portal.

"The unseen bold falcon. Reveal your wings and show us unknown power here and now! Rank up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Stranger Falcon!"

Falcon with black body and yellow wings roared through the sky before it descended to Kurosaki's right.

ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000

"Stranger Falcon effect activates!" He declared as one of said Monsters Overlay Units bursted. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can destroy one Monster you control and inflict Damage to you equal to his Attack Points."

"With this it will be settled! With only 2400 Life Points, when 2500 Attack Points Trinoty is destroyed..."

I activate my Waboku Trap!" Three priestess hovered behind be, acting like guardiams. "For duaration of this turn my Monsters can't be destroyed and I don't take any Battle Damage."

"I set a reversed card and end my turn."

Jason: 2400 LP x4

Kurosaki: 3800 LP x1

"My turn, I draw. Effect of Necroshade activates!" I declared as ghostly image of said Monster appeared behind me. "I can Summon Elemental Hero without any sacrifices. Come forth! Elemental Hero Neos!"

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"There it is folks! Jason's Ace card!"

"Like you already know Trinity can Attack three times!" I reminded him. "Battle! I attack your Stranger Falcon first."

Shun gritted his teeth when he saw laser beams approching. He swiftly leaned to his right with his D-Wheel and snatched an Action Card that was resting there.

"I activate Action Spell: Battle Change! Through this card's effect, I change attack of your Trinity from Strange Falcon to Blaze Falcon."

Trinity's laser's barely missed Stranger Flacon and went towarsa Blaze Falcon next.

"And what's the point in doing that?" I questioned with geniune curiosity. "My Trinity will still be able to attack 2 more times after your Blaze Falcon is destroyed."

Small grin formed on Kurosaki's face. "That is, if your Monster survives. I activate my Quick-Play Spell: Rank Up Magic: Prideful Force!" Card showed image of purple Raidraptors symbol, while background behind it was white.

"Now I can take one Xyz Monster, Overlay with it and Summon one Raidraptors Monster that is one rank higher" Blaze Falcon enetered Xyz Portal as Kurosaki began chanting... AGAIN!

"Prideful falcon, spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 6! Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon!"

Falcon with black armor with his uper body covered in blue appeared.

ATK: 2000 / DEF: 3000

"How many of those things do you have?" I asked him.

"Enough to defeat you!" He shot back with hint of arrogance in his voice. "When Revolution Falcon is Summoned using Rank 5 Xyz Monster as Material, I can destroy one Special Summoned Monster you control and deal you Damage equal to half of destroyed Monsters Attack Points."

Revolution Falcon blasted a purple fire from his cannons that enveloped Trinity and destroyed him.

"Action Spell: Acceleration!" I came out of the pitch black smoke with said Action Card glowing next to me. "Effect Damage from your Revolution Falcon is negated."

"You managed to get out of that, but I still have effect of my Rank Up Magic." He calmly stated.

"Effect of Prideful Force activates! Now I can destroy one Monster you control." He pointed at my Ace. "My choice is your Neos."

Purple energy came out of the said card and blasted Neos in the chest, destroying him.

"I play my Trap! Elemental Mirrage!" Yellow glass appeared before me with few noticable cracks on it. "When Elemental Hero is destroyed through card effect he is brought back! Return to me Neos!"

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

I looked at my Duel Screen and upon noticing rather unpleasent effect that his Prideful Falcon has, I decided my next move.

"Battle! Go Neos! Destroy his Stranger Falcon!"

Neos leaped high in the air andncame towards Stranger Falcon, cuting him in half with his trade mark karate chop and destroying him.

"I throw down a facedown and end my turn." I concluded.

"This back and forth Duel is truly the best way to finish off first round of Friendship Cup." Melisa said as crowd cheered. "Even with his two Monster destroyed, Jason managed to bring back his Ace and land a decent Damage to Kurosaki. Truly splendid!"

Jason: 2400 LP x2

Kurosaki: 3300 LP x2

Kurosaki suddenly stopped in front of me.

"Tell me. Why did you decide to join in our fight against Academia?"

His questioned took be by suprise.

"Because you punched me and draged me to LDS tower?" I joked.

"I did not." Kurosaki defended. "You still had a choice. So I will repeat: Why did you choose to fight against Academia?"

"First off was to get Yuzu back. She and Yuya are my first friends after long time and despite my "condition" I couldn't just sit around and do nothing."

"Jason." Yuya and Yuzu said with a smile on their faces.

"Second reason was that I just can't stand n people that use Duel Monster for evil purposes. As soon as I found out about war, I immediately made my decision to stop it."

"And third..." I took a long pause and gulped hard. "You lost people close to you so I understand your pain... If Academia continues with their selfish and stupid ideals, even more people will get hurt. And I don't want for anyone to experiance pain that I endured after person that was precious to me got taken away from me."

Silent fell over entire Stadium with nobody trying to say a single world. Even Melisa was suprised at my usual happy go lucky attitude dissapearing like that.

Certain blue haired boy watched the Duel with interest from stands, while spining a lolipop in his hands.

"I draw." Kurosaki spoke after few minutes.

"Battle! Revolution Falcon attack Neos!"

"Eh!" Melisa and big part of the audience gasped. "Attacking 2500 Attack Points Monster with 2000?!"

"Knowing Kurosaki's strategies..."

"Revolution Falcon effect activates!" Sora's hunch proved to be correct. "At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a face-up Special Summoned Monster you control, that Monster's Attack and Defense become zero."

Neos kneeled to the ground, drained of all energy that he had.

ATK: 2500-0000 / DEF: 2000-0000

"Neos!" I shouted out in concern for my Monster.

"Time for battle!" Kurosaki declared, grabing a nearby Action Card. "I play Action Spell: Double Attack!"

"Shit." I cursed as his Monster became a burning phoenix in a matter of seconds, symbolizing its strenght.

ATK: 2000-4000 / DEF: 3000

"No way..." Yuzu muttered shock evident on her face and voice.

"Four thousand is more than enough to finish him off." Serena said bluntly.

"Revolution Falcon destroy his Neos!" His Monster hovered high in the air and droping several granates towards Space Hero.

"It's over!"

"Is that so?" I did famous Yami Yugi smirk as I pressed a button on my Duel Disk.

"I play Hero Barrier! Now if I control at least one Elemental Hero, I can negate your Attack."

Spinning spiral appeared above Neos, negating uncoming assault.

"I place two cards facedown and with that, I end my turn. Double Attack effect ends and my Revolution Falcon's Attack is reduced to normal."

ATK: 4000-2000 / DEF: 3000

Jason: 2400 LP x3

Kurosaki: 3300 LP x0

I drew my card and examined the situation at hand.

"Recap. So at least one of his facedowns must be Rank Up Magic, prepared in case his Revolution Falcon is threatened." I glanced at his other facedown. "Other has to be some kind of Trap, trying to prevent me from Summoning anything that can endanger his strategy. I know what to do."

"I activate Spell Contact Soul! When Neos is on my Field, I can Summon from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard one Neo-Spacian."

"I won't let that happen!" Kurosaki cut me off as a card with flaming bird, resembeling a phoenix appeared.

"I activate my Trap Raidraptors Radiance. When you activate Spell, Trap or Monster effect while I control Raidraptors Monster, activation is negated and that card is destroyed!"

Contact Soul shattered, remaining of the card vanishing.

"Then I can add one Level 4 or lower Raidraptors Monster from my Deck to my Hand." He showed me his card. "From my Deck, I add Raidraptors - Last Strix."

"Jason, with Contact Soul you planed to Special Summon Grand Mole and Contact Fuse into Grand Neos." Kurosaki speculated. "Just like in the Duel with Jack, you would use Grand Neos effect to bounce back my Monster."

"That was my original plan." I admitted, suprising him with a smirk. "But now my true strategy reveales itself."

"What?"

Cue GX OST: Miracle

"I activate Advanced NEX." Spell that appeared showed image of Aqua Dolohin with ghostly Marine Dolphin standing behind him. "With this I can send one Neo-Spacian from my Hand, Field or Deck to the Graveyard to Summon one Fusion Monster with the same name."

"Tch..." Kurosaki frowned. "You planned this!"

"I did." I shrugged. "Either way, I would upgrade my Neos, so it was a win-win situation for me."

Card poped out of my Deck as Flare Scarab in his spirit form appeared. "By sending Flare Scarab to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Neo-Spacian Blaze Scarab from my Extra Deck."

Like in my Duels with Obelisk Force, Flare Scarab began changing. Now he had longer wings and longer spikes that were coming out of his elbow. His armor was thicker and it was red and black in color.

ATK: 800 / DEF: 800

"When Blaze Scarab is Summoned I can Set one Spell or Trap from my Graveyard or Deck." Card poped out of the Graveyard as I immediately placed it facedown.

"Neos! Blaze Scarab!" I pointed towards the sky as usual galaxy vortex appeared. "Contact Fusion."

They both jumped in the Galaxy Vortex and after few seconds of blinding light warrior in an armor which was red and black appeared. He had long wings and horns, with piercing green eyes and two large, black spikes coming out of his elbows.

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2300

"There it is folks, one of Jason's specialty - Contact Fusion!" Melisa commented.

"Like Blaze Scarab, Blaze Neos allows me to set up to two Spell or Traps from my Graveyard or Deck with condition of not being able to activate them for duration of this turn." I took one card from my Graveyard and one from my Deck, seting both of them.

"I activate Equip Spell: Rainbow Veil." Neos got covered in a rainbow aura.

"Due to effect of Blaze Neos, he gains 500 Attack Points for every Spell and Trap on the Field. If my Math is correct and it usually isn't, with four on my side and one on yours, his Attack Strenght increases by 2500."

ATK: 2800-5300 / DEF: 2300

"Battle! Also, when my Blaze Neos battles, you can't activate any Spell or Trap Effects." I told him as he visibly tensed up.

"Go Blaze Neos! BLAZE RUSH!" After gathering fire in his right hand, Blaze Neos rushed towards Revolution Falcon.

"Did you forget? During Damage Calculation, my Revolution Falcon can reduce Attack of one Special Summoned Monster you control to 0." He hardened his gaze at me. "Unless..."

"Unless I took that in considiration." I pointed towards Rainbow Veil that glowed alongside Blaze Neos that was equiped with it. "When equiped Monster battles, your Monster Effect is negated during the Battle Phase only."

"5300 Attack Points, unable to activate Spell, Traps and negating Monster Effects to boot." Roget said with interest.

"Quite a feat to make such a comeback from a certain defeat, wouldn't you say dear?" Man from the Tops turned to his wife.

"Indeed..." Woman kindly smiled, holding a fan in her hand.

"That boy is quite skilled." Gray commented.

"I agree. It was a good idea to suggest him to face the King. He is a true Duelist." Bordeaux turned to their leader. "Right, Chairman?"

"That is correct." White Taki nodded with his usual smile. "I am eager to find out who will be victorious in the end."

"Carry on Blaze Neos!" Huge fireball hit Revolution Falcon that screamed in pain before being destroyed.

BOOOMMM!

GX OST: Miracle ends

"I guess that this settles it." Melisa began, but was unexpectidly interrupted by a reving D-Wheel emerging from black smoke.

"How?" I asked in a mix of shock and curiosity.

Kurosaki: 100 LP x0

"I activated this." He held u a Monsta Cardo which turned out to be Last Strix. "Your Rainbow Veil negates effects of Monster it battles. However, my Last Strix effect activates from my Hand. Effect that reduces any Battle Damage by 100 for every Spell and Trap card I control."

"Then, after Battle Damage is reduced, Last Strix is Summoned to my Field."

Small bird in red armor with green wings appeared in Defense Mode.

ATK: 100 / DEF: 100

"Now, I activate my Quick-Play Spell Rank Up Magic: Haunted Force!"

Usual Raidraptors symbol, only painted in crimson red color appeared.

"When my Xyz Monster is destroyed as a result of Battle, I can Summon one Raidraptors Xyz Monster that is two Ranks higher by using that destroyed Monster as Material!"

"Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, and become the flash of light that sears the land to ash! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

Falcon clad in a white armor with gold and red outlines around his body and several black cannons appeared.

ATK: 3000 DEF: / 2000

"With one less card on the Field, my Neos Attack is reduced."

ATK: 5300-4800 / DEF: 2300

"Even if he was in a huge pinch, Kurosaki managed to held on with barely 100 Life Points and bring out a Rank 8 Xyz Monster!" Melisa announced, before her smile droped. "But with only 3000 Attack Points, will he be able to make a comeback?"

"And just when he had him." Yuzu muttered, before gaining a sad expression. "But if either one of them losses, other will be sent to the unerground."

"I end my turn." I concluded, frustrated that I couldn't beat him in this turn.

Jason: 2400 LP x0

Kurosaki: 100 LP x1

He added a card in his hand which he activated. "I play Pot of Greed." He picked up two more before continuing.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. With this can destroy one of your facedowns." Huge typhoon covered the Field, blasting away one of my Traps which was Waboku.

"Just great..."

"Idiot!" Dark Oanther appeared besides me with a tick mark on his forhead. "Why didn't you chain it?"

"What was I thinking?!" I had a comical face and felt pretty stupid at forgeting something like that.

"And don't forget! With one less Trap on the Field, your Monsters Attack is reduced."

ATK: 4800-4300 / DEF: 2300

"But even with 4300 Attack Points it's still stronger that Satellite Cannon Falcon." Melisa commented, titling her head to sideways in confusion.

"I activate Satellite Cannon Falcon's effect!" Purple Overlay Unit bursted. "By detaching one Overlay Unit, one Monster you control losses 800 Attack for every Raidraptors Monster resting in my Graveyard."

"For each one?!" Melisa gasped.

"As you know, this has been a long Duel and currently I have 10 Raidraptors Monsters." True to his words, ten Monsters appeared behind Satellite Cannon Falcon: two Tiger Lanius, Reverse Lanius, Force Strix, Last Strix, Rise Falcon, Napalm Dragonius, Blaze Falcon, Revolution Falcon and Stranger Falcon."

Satellite Cannon Falcon blastet a green stream of energy towards my Hero, who kneeled from sudden energy drain.

ATK: 4300-0000 / DEF: 2300

"Battle!" At Kurosaki's declaration, Satellite Cannon Falcon litearly flew towards space to deliver his attack.

"Sattelite Cannon Falcon steadly climbs higher heights. Through the clouds and statosphere."

Satellite Cannon Falcon opend up his wings, forming a burning symbol of Raidraptors.

"Take this! Eternal Avenge!" His Monster blasted a huge wave of green energy that came down towards me at extreamly fast speed. My eyes flashed gold color as I pressed a button on my Duel Disk.

"I activate Defense Draw!" Card that I set with Blaze Neos effect showed itself. "Battle Damage is reduced to zero."

Even so, green laser beam connected with my Monster and destroyed it, sending huge shock waves around entire area.

"After that, I draw a card!"

"To think that you even had that ready..." Kurosaki grited his teeth in anger.

"It was a close one." Smoke cleared, showing Neos and Flare Scarab standing there.

"When Blaze Neos is removed from the Field, I can Summon one Elemental Hero Neos and one Neo-Spacian from my Hand, Deck and/or Graveyard."

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

ATK: 500 / DEF: 500

"I place a card facedown and end my turn." He concluded, Satellite Cannon Falcon returning to his side.

Jason: 2400 LP x2

Kurosaki: 100 LP x0

"Okay, it's time to..."

My eyes widened as I felt a wave of unbearable pain traveling through my head.

With Roget

"I think that play time is over, wouldn't you say?" Roget had a sadistic smirk on his face. "This chip produces electricity that stimulates part of your brain that increases aggressiveness. With this, King has to awaken, at least momentearly,if you habe his spirit. And if you can't handle the pressure..."

He turned up the intensitivity of the chip.

"...You die."

Back at the Duel

"AAARGHGGH!" I screeched like a wounden animal, placing my head in my hands, while griting my teeth from excruciating pain that overcome me.

"Oi, Jason!" Kurosaki pulled next to me. "Are you okay?"

"What's with him?" Serena wondered, before her eyes widened in shock at her glowing bracelet. "No..."

"This can't be..." Yuzu clasped he hands together, as praying.

Sora droped his lolipop and stared at thenDuel wide eye.

"Just like that time..."

Flashback

"Hahahha!" Sora laughed maniacly as he held his hand to right side of his face. "So what?! You really think that I care about those weaklings? They were just a prey for us to hunt! Nothing more, nothing less!"

"If that's the case... Sora.." Jason looked him with demonic gold eyes making him shiver in fear. "Make your clean neck wait!"

Flashback ends

Sora couldn't explain the fear he felt back then. In all his yers at Academia, training for War, he never experianced a force that powerful. It was like something possesed Jason to the point where he wanted to destroy everything and everyone, with no regard for anyone. And now Kurosaki is facing him in that state. If he was to be honest, he couldn't care less about Raidraptors user, but he didn't want for anyone to face that fear that he felt back then.

Meanwhile in Yuya's and Yugo's room, both boys were laying on the floor, clenching their chest in pain, while their dragons let out a glow.

"Can it be?" Reiji thought, coming to conslusion about unisual behavior of a Hero Duelist.

"Nii-sama." Reira clenged to Reiji, scared at situation unfolding. "So much anger."

Reiji patted girls head, telling her that everything will be alright.

"Jason!"

Jason's mindscape

•You can't resist it•

A voice simillar to mine could be heared as I was drowning in water with nothing in sight.

"To defeat evil you have to become evil." Voice spoke again. "In this cruel world of deceits you have to rule only by power."

"No..."

Water magically dried out as I kneeled to the ground gasping for air, surrounded by ten or more mirror images.

"Kurosaki is my a comrade who shares the pain of lossing person close to you." I answered.

"But you're not Dueling Kurosaki." Unknown to me, figure in black armor appeared behind me. "You're Dueling the same man that took your friend away from you."

Back at the Duel

"Jason!" Kurosaki called out to me again gasped when he saw my gold eyes, glowing brightly with a bloodthirsty rage coming out of me.

"You!" I growled.

To everyone else that might look like Kurosaki, but my image twisted. D-Wheel behind me was rode by Jake and I had every intention to kill him again.

"My draw!" I speeded up, passing him Kurosaki.

"I activate my facedown Neos Spiral Force! Now Attack of my Neos is doubled for duration of this turn."

Neos screamed, gold aura eveloping him.

ATK: 2500-5000 / DEF: 2000

"Now Neos, time to burry him for good this time. FINISH HIM OFF!" I yelled, Neos dashing towards Satellite Cannon Falcon.

"You were careless.. I activate my Trap! Draining Shield." Blue barrier appeared in front of Cannon Falcon as Neos smashed his fist it it, resutling in rubble to rise from the ground.

"Your attack is negated and I recover Life Points equal to your negated's Monster Attack Points."

Kurosaki: 5100 LP x0

"It would seem that Jason began to Duel more violently." Melisa nervously said, sweat forming on her forehead. "But in acting rashly, Kurosaki managed to recover his Life Points."

ATK: 5000-2500 / DEF: 2000

"Hmph..." I set a card. "It is a good thing that you recovered some Life Points. I wouldn't want your suffering to end so soon."

"Jason..." Serena grasped her bracelet.

"What's with him?" Crow spoke up. "Usually he is not this agressive.

"Make your move!" I demanded.

Jason: 2400 LP x1

Kurosaki: 5100 LP x1

"I draw!" Kurosaki growled.

"I have to finish this quickly." Kurosaki thought, watching as dark aura around Jason increased. "Who knows what this 'King' might do if he continues to rampage like this."

"I activate Satellite Cannon Falcon's effect!" He declared, last Overlay Unit bursting. "Now your Neos attack will be reduced for every Raidraptors Monster in my Graveyard."

ATK: 2500-0000 / DEF: 2000

"Battle! Eternal Revenge!" Satellite Cannon Falcon blasted a green lasers towards my Ace. But I won't let it be destroyed! Expecially by this little dickhead.

I swiftly manuvered my D-Wheel, passing all incoming rubble and snatching an Action Card that was resting between them.

"Action Spell: Miracle! My Neos won't be destroyed and any Battle Damage is cut in half!"

Neos deflected laser, which hit ground on our left and wrecked the Stadium even more. Melisa had a pissed expression on her face when she saw this. Audience was terrified at the Duel taking such na ugly turn.

"Oi, I'm all for intensive Duel, but destroying our Stadium isn't right!" Melisa retored.

I turned my gaze towards her. "Don't patronize me. I don't have any need to explain my reasons to a lowly human like yourself."

"Lowly..."

"Human?" Serena concluded Yuzu's thought.

"So what, do you think you're a God? That's a tough talk for a fourteen year old." She answered in a sartastic manner expecting a laugh from everyone. To her shick, nobody laighed and for a good reason because I would ride my D-Wheel to the stands and ran everyone over with it.

"Why not." I shrugged my eyes turning darker shade of gold, indicating Supreme Kings control over me. "Tops in this City do same thing to Commons. Presenting themself as higher beigns that have right to control everything and everyone. After all this whole tournament is a fraud, presenting some fake 'Friendship' between these two types of people, when in reality people like Crow and Shinji struggle to survive, while those Top rats take everything from them."

"This way has been for centuries, no, since dawn of time. Winner are winners and loser are losers. This is the World we live in. Peope have called me Devil, tyrant, evil... In reality, greedy people like these in the City changed me. To defeat evil, you have to become evil, in this cruel World of pain, suffering and deceits one must rule only by power."

"This City is prime example of my ideology and deep down each and every one of you knows that."

Audience went silent after My/Supreme King's speech. They wouldn't want to admit it, but that was the truth. Hell: their King Jack Atlas is a prime example.

"As for you." I faced Kurosaki eyes deminishing a little. "I praise you for damaging me after five long turns, but are you done? Prolonging your ultimate demise is useless."

"Not even close." He activated a Spell, showing image of five Raidraptors standing side by side. "I activate Raidraptors Hope. I take 5 Raidraptors Monster in my Graveyard and shuffle them back in my Deck." He took Rise Falcon, Blaze Falcon, Revolution Falcon, Tiger Lanius and Napalm Dragonious."

"I shuffle them back in my Deck and draw two new cards, three if I have a Raidraptors Xyz Monster on my Field."

After he drew his card, a wide smirk formed on his face. " I place facedown and end my turn with that."

Jason: 900 LP x2

Kurosaki: 3400 LP x2

"I draw!" I angrly yelled. "Neos, Flare Scarab! Contact Fusion!"

Both my Monsters jumped in galacy vortex.

"Descend now Elemental Hero Flare Neos!"

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"I equip him with my Spell: Cosmic Armor, which will grant him another 600 Attack Points."

I activate Continuos Spell: Unwavering Heroes!" Card showed Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Terra Firma leading a group of young Hero Monsters into a dangerous place.

"As well, Flare Neos effect activates! For every Spell and Trap on the Field, he gains 400 Attack Points. With four, he gains 1600."

ATK: 2500-4700 / DEF: 2000

"Battle! Neos let your flames of anger upon our foe! BURNS RUSH!"

In both of his hands, Neos gathered a huge amount of fire, which he blasted towards Satellite Cannon Falcon.

"Action Spell: Evasion!" Kurosaki exclaimedgrabing an Action Card. "Your attack is negated."

"Pathetic..." I spatt. "Unwavering Heroes negates any effect that would prevent attack of my Monsters. As such, activation of your card won't work!"

Winged Beast Monster rorared as flames enveloped him completely and eventually destroying him, sending debris and rubble towards Kurosaki.

"Tch..." His Life Points reduced by 1700, as he narely managed to dodge rubble that was sent his way.

"Trap activate!" Image of a card showed a table with three cards on it: Rank Up Magic: Skip Force, Raidraptors - Rise Falcon and one facedown card.

"Raidraptors Back Up! It activates only when you destroy Raidraptors Xyz Monster. For every three Ranks that Momster had,nI get to add one Rank Up Magic from my Graveyard. I add Prideful Force and Doom Double Force."

"You never had a Doom Double Force in your Graveyard." I interrupted him.

"That was the card that I send to the Graveyard when I activated second effect of my Tiger Lanius." He explained. "Since it wasen't a Monster card, it had to be sent to the Graveyard."

"With one less card, my Neos Attack reduces."

ATK: 4700-4300 / DEF: 2000

"I end my turn."

Jason: 900 LP x0

Kurosaki: 3400 LP x5

"I Summon Raidraptors - Vanishing Lanius." Dark blue and green Raidraptor descended from the sky.

ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1600

"When Vanishing Lanius is Summoned, from my Hand, I can Special Summon anotjer Vanishing Lanius."

ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1600

"I activate Raidraptors - Call! Now By targeting Vanishing Lanius, I can Special Summon another Vanishing Lanius from my Deck." Third copy appeared.

ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1600

"With my three Vanishing Lanius, I overlay!" His three Monsters entered Xyz Portal.

"Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!"

ATK: 100 / DEF: 2000

"Rise Falcon effect activates!" One Overlay Unit bursted. "By detaching an Overlay Unti, his Attack increases by combined attack of all Special Summoned Monsters you control."

ATK: 100-4400 / DEF: 2000

"It surpassed Flare Neos!"

"Rise Falcon! Destroy Neos! Brave Claw Revolution!"

Rise Falcon bursed into flames and ramed in the Flare Neos, destroying him and dealing me 100 Points of Damage.

"When Neos Monster equiped with Cosmic Armor is destroyed, I can Special Summon his Fusion Materials back." Neos and Flare Scarab appeared in Defense Mode. "Then I can draw one card."

When I saw which card I drew, I gasped.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

ATK: 500 / DEF: 500

"Swift Scarecrow... Yusei's card." Glow in my eyes deminished, but was still present.

~"I want you to promise me something.."

"Anything!"

"Protect the future." He smiled. "You did say that you want a perfect future for both humans and spirits, so stick to your beliefs." He took out a paper and pen from his pocket and wrote something on it. "And here is my autograph. I knew that you would ask me for it anyway."~

"No." My eyes burned gold. "I have to destroy Jake for what he did!"

"Jake?" Kurosaki's eyes narrowed. "Who is that?"

"Not done yet!" He yelled, snaping me from my thoughts. "Rise Falcon can Attack all Special Summoned Monsters you control" His Monster flew towards Neos and Flare Scarab and destroyed them.

"Then I activate Quick-Play Spell Rank Up Magic: Prideful Force. With it I use my Prideful Falcon and Overlay!"

"Ferocious falcon, break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up! Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon!"

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000

"Then due to my Prideful Force effect, I can destroy one card you control." He pointed at my facedown.

I growled, pressing a button on my Duel Disk. "I chain that card! I activate Flute of Summoning Kuriboh and Summon Winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode."

ATK: 300 / DEF: 200

"Kuri..." Kuriboh squeeled, sadened at seeing me in this state.

"Blaze Falcon can by pass your Monster and attack you directly!" Jake stated as Blaze Falcon made its way towards me.

"I activate effect of Swift Scarecrow from my Hand." Swift Scarecrow appeared blocking the attack. "By discarding it from my Hand, your direct attack is negated and Battle Phase ends."

"Jason saved himself, but as we know from previous turns, Blaze Falcon has a powerful effect."

My eyes widened at Melisa's statment. "Wait!"

"I activate effect of Blaze Falcon!" He declared, completely ignoring me. " I can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to destroy as many Special Summoned monsters you control as possible, and then, inflict 500 damage to you for each Monster destroyed."

Blaze Falcon flew in the air and let lose granates that fell towards Kuriboh. He squeeled in pain as hengot destroyed, small pieces of him remaining on the Field.

~"You did ask me to get you this card and I think that it can fit it quite nicely in your deck."

"What is it?" I yelled entusiasticly.

Ryan smiled and gave the card to be which turned out to be..

"Winged Kuriboh!" I looked at the card wth stars in his eyes. "You actually got this for me?"

"Of course. We are friends and that's what friends do. Besides it can really help you out when you're in a pinch."~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I end my turn by placing one facedown" Kurosaki said as I kept my head down.

Jason: 300 LP x1

Kurosaki: 3400 LP x0

"Unforgivible!"

"Huh..."

"For what you did..." I looked at him, killing intent rising so high that even Zarc would be scared. "You will pay for that? DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Jason..." Yuzu whispered, tears runing down her cheeks.

"That's right." Serena remembered. "That was card that his friend gave him. It must have been hard to see it destroyed that way.

"YOU'LL PAY DEARLY! I DRAW!"

Black shock waves shook entire Stadium, scaring children there and big par of adults.

"I activate Spell Fifth Hope! I take 5 Elemental Heroes in my Graveyard and shuffle them back in my Deck." Bladedge, Wildheart, Necroid Shaman, Flare Neos and Blaze Neos poped out of my Graveyard.

"Normally, I would draw two cards, but in this case I draw three since I don't have any other cards in my Hand or on the Field."

"Now I play Convert Contact! It activates only when I don't control any Monsters!" I began explaining. "From my Hand and Deck, I send one Neo-Spacian each, then I draw two new cards. From my Hand I send Dark Panther and from my Deck Aqua Dolphin."

I gigled under my breath when I saw which card I drew.

"What's so funny?!" Kurosaki asked.

Cue Sad Duel Theme

"You will see." I shot back, rage evident on my face and voice. "I activate Miracle Comtact! From my Hand, Deck and/Or Graveyard I shuffle Monsters needed for Neos Fusion Monster and then I special Summon that Monster from my Extra Deck."

Dark clouds gathered around us, as yellow lighting hit the road in front of us. Dark and chilling air could be felt on the skin as I patiently waited to tear off his limb.

"Neos, Flare Scarab and Dark Panther... TRIPLE CONTACT FUSION!"

My three Monster had a matching golden eyes, while covered in dark aura as they jumped in galaxy vortex that appeared high in the air.

"Heartless tyrant from the great dark beyond, cast your fiery judgement upon this pathetic world and devour it in shadows darker than the blackest of void! Contact Fusion! Come forth! Elemental Hero Shadow Flame Neos!"

Huge wind blew around Stadium, blowing away hot dog stand that was at the entrance. Childrens cries could be heared as a sinister figure slowly began descending from the sky.

Monster had a regular Neos design, only black and red. Spikes on his head and arms were longer, sharper and have a much more sadistic and siniser theme to them, in addition, he had two more 'spikes' on the back of his head besides the original one. Black and red sharp steel armor covered his body except the head, adding to his already scary presence. Like Flare Neos and Dark Neos, this evil/darker evolution of Neos had wings on his back which were bat/dragon themed and covered in black and red spiked armor. His fingers are replaced with sharp and slightly hooked claws. And lastly his eyes and the gem on his forehead, glow a fiery red.

"Are you ready to repent?" Right on cue, Shadow Flame Neos unleashed a loud battle cry.

ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500

"W-what is that thing?" Melisa gasped when sje saw my new Mondters apperance.

"Cut down the electiricty!" Roget yelled to his staff. "At this rate he will destroy everyhing!"

"S-Sir." A scared scientist appeared on the monitor visibly nervous. "We noticed that he might get seriously injured, so we did already. He is acting on his own will, not because of a chip."

"I-impossible!"

"T-that can't be one of Jason's Heroes..." Sora muttered, shivering in fear from power that my new Monster generated.

"Are Jason's cards also influenced by King's power?" Reiji thought.

"Shadow Flame Neos effect activates!" I clenched my fist. "When he is Summoned, all your pathetic Special Summoned Monsters Attack is cut in half and I gain Life Points equal to the amount of Attack your Monsters lost."

Huge wave if dark fkames eruoted from Shadow Flame Neos body that devovered everything on its way towards Blaze Falcon.

ATK: 1000-500 / DEF: 2000

Jason: 300-800 LP x2

"From my Hand I activate Equip Spell: Supreme King's Armor!"

"Supreme..."

"King's..."

"Armor?"

Yuya, Yuzu and Serena said in shock.

"There is no mistaking it." Reiji pushed his glasses up. "HE got control of him and I know just the reason why."

Card had image of Neos wearing black mediveal armor while having a sinoster look on his face. "I equip this card to my Shadow Flame Neos. He gains 600 Attack Points."

ATK: 3000-3600 / DEF: 2500

"Battle!" I declared. "Shadow Flame Neos demolish his pitiful excuse of a Monster! INFERNAL CATASTROPHE!"

Dark wave of flames made its way towards Blaze Falcon, as Kurosaki manuvered his D-Wheel and snatched an Action Card that was between the rubble.

"Action Spell: Evasion! Your attack is negated."

"Ignorant fool." I sighed with exparation." Unwavering Heroes prevents my Monsters attacks to be negated by Card Effects. I explained that to you already..."

"Attack resumes."

Dark flames bruned Blaze Falcon to crisp, sending huge shock waves around entire Stadium. Terrified screames and childrens cries could be heared as Shawo Flame let out a sinister and demonic laugh at seeing Monster suffering in pain and agony."

Kurosaki wasen't better either. He had bruises around his body and his helmet was torn with blood driping from his forhea.

Sad Duel Theme ends

"W-why am I shaking?" Kurosaki thought, glancing at his hand, which was trembeling. "Is this... What fear feels like?"

He shook his head rapidly. "I can't think about that now, I have to win!"

"I activate my face down Rank Up Magic: Doom Double Force!"

From the groumd Blaze Falcon emerged.

"With this, I can take one Xyz Monster you destroyed in Battle and Overlay witj it to Summon one Raidraptors Xyz Monster that has double its Rank.

"Double?!" Melisa gasped. "Blaze Falcon was Rank 5 and Double is... RANK 10!"

A single purple beam of energy entered Xyz Portal as Kurosaki began to chant.

Falcon of ultimate creation... Fly to victorious heights with the wills of your countless comrades! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 10! Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon!"

Strongest Raidraptors Monster appeared. It was hige in comparisment to hso dowgraded evolution. It had golden upper body with its lower being clad in black armor.

ATK: 3500 / DEF: 2000

"Rank 10..." Yuzu whispered.

"When Ultimate Falcon is Summoned, all face up cards you control have their effects negated!"

A glow from my Unwavering Heroes deminished, signalizing successful attempt of Ultimate Falcon.

"Supreme King's Armor..." I began explaining glaring at Kurosaki's nervous form. "And Monster that is equiped with it, are unnafected by opponent Card Effects."

"No way..." Serena said as glow on her bracelet increased. "If this continues, Jason will..."

"In adittion, my Monster can only leave the Field as a result of Battle, so all attempts in destroying or weakining him with Card Effect would be futile. I end my turn."

Jason: 800 LP x0

Kurosaki: 300 LP x1

"If I don't do something soon, it will be all over." Kurosaki thought. "Even with my Ultimate Falcon out, he is still weaker by 100 Points, so I need to draw the right card."

"I draw!"

"Yosh!" He nodded. "I actolivate Equip Spell Raptors Ultimate Mace! With this car in play, ome of my Raidraptors Attack increases by 1000."

ATK: 3500-4500 / DEF: 2000

"It's over!" Kurosaki speeded up as his Monster leaped high in the air. "Raidraptors -Ultimate Falcon attach his Shadow Flame Neos! FINAL GLORIOUS PRIDE!"

Ultimate Flacon gathered a dark orb of energy and blasted it towards my Monster.

"Hahahaha!" I laughed maniacly as my hand covered right side of my face. "Foolish! The moment you declare an attack you lost."

"What are you..?"

I twisted my handlebars and speeded up passing Kurosaki. "At this moment, effect of my Supreme King's Armor activates!"

"It still had an effect after all that?" Serena couldn't hide her suprise.

"Stop it Jason!" Yuzu pleaded with heartbroken expression. "This isn't you!"

"Once per turn when equiped Monster battles a Special Summoned Monster, it attack increases by same amount of Monster it battles!"

"I-impossible!"

Sad Duel Theme

Shadow Flame Neos punched out dark orb as it was nothing, sending it to the stand as innocent civilians screamed in terror. Dark aura increased around him even more, damaging Duel Lane even further. Neos eyes turned into a honey gold color staring at Ultimate Falcon just like hungry predator looks at his helpless prey.

ATK: 3600-8100 / DEF: 2500

"Go Shadow Flame Neos! End his pitiful existance now! INFERNO CATASTROPHE!"

This time Neos gathered as huge orb of dark flames above him which he send towards Ultimate Falcon. Kurosaki watched hopelesly as his strongest Monster got destroyed in few seconds. He could hear cries of his Monsters and still was unable to do anything.

BOOOOMMMM

"AAAARGHHHH!" Kurosaki screamed as his life Points decreased to zero. His D-Wheel broke down, but luckly he managed to land on his feet. He droped to his knees, heavly panting for breath.

Sad Duel Theme ends

Jason: 800 LP x0

Kurosaki: 0000 LP x0

"W-winner is... Yuki Jason." Melisa mustered still in shock about everything that transpired in this Duel.

Everything was wrecked. Duel Lane was unrecognizable and even stands got caught in crossfire. And I couldn't care less. Jake deserved that and I would do this multiple times.

I got off my D-Wheel and took of my helmet, sensing dark presense leaving me and noticing that guy that I Duel was indeed Kurosaki, not Jake...

"Crap..." I felt weak, my body felt heavy each oassing second, before I passed out on the floor unconcious.

"Jason!" Serena panicked as he banged on the door. "Let me go! Do you hear me bastards?! Let me go, I have to see if he's alright!"

Slums Area - Neo Domino City

In an old building a single figure laid on a couch as it watched the ending of Duel.

His hair was sectioned in three layers, his blue eyes positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. He wore black overcoat with white trimmings and sharp edges with long blank pants.

"Well that sure was a thrilling Duel..."

He heared door open and look behind him to see a man, around his age (20-21) entering. He wore an Academia issued Duel Disk on his left hand and held two bags in his right hand.

He had dark brown hair that was arranged sporadically, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of his neck.

His attire consisted of a black overcoat, smilliar to that of his companon. This one, however had a gold outlines around it and black pant that had blue outlines. Most suprising and unusual trait about his appearance was a black dragon mask that covered hald of his face, while leaving his kower half exposed. It had a red gem in a middle of it forhead with two glowing blue eyes.

"So you finally came... Nightshroud." First figure spoke walking to their table. "Honestly I thought that you migh even lose against those pathetic Security Officers."

Man, now known as Nighshroud snickered. "Me lose? Not a chance. I did find out about two girls that Professor is so interested in."

He placed a bag on a table and took off his mask, showing his brown eyes. His mask however got surrounded in Darkness, before turning into a card.

"Ryo, we have been friends for years, so you should call me Fubuki." He smiled.

"Fine." Ryo shrugged, while having uncaring look on his face. "What did you find out?"

"Both girls: Yuzu and Serena are participants of the Friendship Cup." Fubuki began explaining as he emptied the contents from the bag. "They are held in a special Suit, made specificly for particiapnts of the tournament. However, they are not allowed to leave at any given moment except if they lose. In that case, they are sent to Unerground Labor Facility for life."

Fubuki placed a stack of cards on the table, showing images of scared Security Officers.

"They weren't much of a challenge..."

Ryo smirked. "It's nice to see that you haven't lost you touch. Considering that rat, Roget had eyes on them, even if they lose he will try to capture them to get leaverge over Professor."

"That might be, but in that case we have to act before him." He turned his gaze towarda television which showed destroyed Stadium.

"That's work of our Hero Duelist." Ryo clarified, taking a bite out of his burger. "That kid that Professor wants to kill off."

"Should I also take care of..."

"No!" Kaiser immediately silenced him. "Kid is mine."

"It's really sad when you realise that great Hell Kaiser has to Duel a kid to feel better about himself." Fubuki said in a taunting manner, with a hand on his hip.

"Look at what he did." He pointed towards TV. "He destroyed his opponent completely. Only reason why I even agreed to participate in this War was so that I can Duel him. Besides, all "Pro Duelists" in Fusion Dimension were pushovers. Unlike them, this kid actually has determination and skills."

"Okay, okay.." Fubuki tried to calm him down. "You don't have to bite my head off.

He turned his gaze towards TV.

"Who would thought that Judai was also in this new World?" He smirked. "Rivarly between him and Ryo has been going on since our Academia days in Original Dimension. This will be interesting."

All done... I'll try to upload next Chapter a lot faster.

Some cards like Waboku and Raidraotors Readienss were changed for convenient.

Sergey's Duel was added because it really pissed me off that they didn't show his Duel in the Anime.

And that is the story of how Duel Stadium got wrecked. Roget and his stupid plans alongside Supreme King's interference made Jason think that he was Dueling his moral enemy - Jake.

I wanted to have Crow Duel Jason when he was angry and umder influence of King, but without Dennis, I would still have to write Duel between Kurosaki and Gongenzaka and this Chapter would take a longer time to be uploaded.

And Fubuki is here. Since I added Kaiser, Fubuki would be a nice addition, expecially since he was so poorly treated in GX. And he knows about Judai and previous World :O

I wonder why is that... Answer coming up in 30 Chapters :D

Moral of this Chapter: Never destroy Winged Kuriboh. You will only piss off Jason. :)

Next Chapter: Jason VS Crow

Special Thanks to Chronofang12 for making Unwavering Heroes.

Original Cards:

"A" Counter Impact (Normal Spell)

Destroy one Monster on the Fiekd with "A" Coumters, then deal Damagento your opponent for each "A" Counter that Momster had x200.

Alien Soldier (Level 3, Tuner, Warrior-type, Dark Attributed.

ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1000

This card can't be used as a Syncjro Material except for a Summon of a Alien Monster.

Counter Erase (Normal Spell)

Activate Only if your Opponent has Monsters with 5 or more "A" Counters; Destroy all of them and inflict Damage to your opponent equal to number of "A" Counters x300.

Alien Undead Demon (Level 8, Synchro, Fiend-type, Dark attributed)

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2300

Alien Tuner Monster + 2 or more non-Tuner Alien Monsters.

This card can't be destroyed in Battle. Once per turn, you can send one Alien Monster you control to the Graveyard, until End Phase this card gains Attack of that Monster.

Thorn Prisioner - Juniper (Level 1, Plant-type Monster, Dark Attributed)

ATK: 200 / DEF: 300

When you would take Battle or Effect Damage, pay 400 Life Points, Special Summon this card from your Hand. This card cannot be destroyed in Battle.

Thorn Prisioner - Vigli (Level 1, Plant-type Monster, Dark Attributed)

ATK: 0000 / DEF: 0000

When your opponent declared an Attack, Pay 400 Life Points, negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

During your Standby Phase, pay 400 Life Points and Summon one Level 1 or lower Thorn Prisioner Monster from your Graveyard with its effect negated.

Thorn Sacrifice (Normal Trap)

Send one Fiend or Plant-type Monster you control to the Graveyard. Until End Phase of this turn your Fiend and Plant-tyoe Monster cannot be destroyed by Battle or Card Effects.

Agonizing Thorn (Equip Spell)

Pay 100 Life Points to activate this card. Equip it to a Plant or Fiend-type Monster. When equiped Monster battles, your opponent can't activate Spell or Trao cards.

Raidraptors Tiger Lanius (Level 4, Winged Beast, Dark Attributed)

ATK: 1700 / DEF: 200

When this card is Summoned, inflict 500 Damage to your opponent, then draw one card. If it is a Raidraptors Monster Special Summon it, otherwise, send it to the Graveyard.

Raidraptros Reverse Lanius (Level 4, Winged Beast, Dark Attributed)

ATK: 1500 / DEF: 300

You can Special Summon this card to your opponeNts side of the Field. Then you can drae one card from your Deck.

Raidraptors Arrival (Normal Spell)

Target one Level 4 or lower Raidraptors Monster you control, from your Deck Special Summon Momster with same name as targeted Monster. Monsters you control cannot declare attack on the turn you activate this effect except Winged Beast Monsters.

Rank Up Magic: Effect Force (Quick-Play Spell)

Target one Xyz Monster that was destroyed by card effect this turn. Xyz Summon 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that Monster destroyed, by using it and this card as the Xyz Material.

Rank Up Magic: Prideful Force (Quick-Play Spell)

Target one Xyz Monster you control. Xyz Summon one "Raidraptors" Xyz Monster that is one Rank higer. Then you can destroy one card your opponent controls.

Rank Up Magic: Hunted Force (Quick-Play Spell)

Activate when your Xyz Momster is destroyed in Battle; target the destroyed Monster and Special Summon one Raidraptors Xyz Monsternthat is two Ranks higher.

Raidraptors Modulation (Normal Spell)

Target one Raidraptors Monster you control, give him Level equal to one other Raidraptors Monster you control.

Raidraptors Spirit (Normal Trap)

For this turn, Riadraptors Monsters can't be destroyed by Battle or Card effect and you don't take any damage from Battlesninvolving them.

Raidraptors Radiance (Normal Trap)

When a Spell, Trap or a Monster Effect is activated while you control Raidraptors Monster, negate activation of that card and if you do, destroy it. Then add one Rank Up Magic from your Graveyard to your Hand.

Raidraptors Hope (Normal Spell)

Target 5 Raidraptors Monsters in your Graveyard and shuffle them back to your Deck, tjen draw two cards, three if you control a Raidraptors Xyz Monster.

Raidraptors Back Up (Normal Trap)

Activate only when Raidraptors Xyz Monster is destroyed; For every three Ranks that Momster had, add ome Rank Up Magic from ylur Graveyard.

Advanced NEX (Normal Spell)

From your Hand or Field send one Neo-Spacian to the Graveyard and Special Summon one Monster from the Extra Deck with the same name.

Supreme King's Armor (Equip Spell)

This card and Monster equiped with it are Unaffected by opponent's Card Effects. Equiped Monster gains 600 Attack Points and must leave the Field as result of Battle ONLY! Once per turn, when equiped Monster battles Special Summoned Monster, it gains Attack equal to the Monster it battles until the end of this turn. If Monster equiped with this card is destroyed, inflict Damage to your opponent equal to original Attack of destroyed Monster.

Don't forget to favorite, review and follow.

Until next time


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 19

Hi everyone! Finally managed to write this one. I hope you enjoj. :)

I don't own Yugioh Arc V or anything releated to it. I do own my OC Jason Yuki.

[Play Yugioh 5DS Opening 5, Going my Way]

Run! The path of evolution that connects to the future

There lies a new legendary duel!

Cards from each Yugioh Generations were showed as Jason grabbed one. Green light occured and scene changed with Jason wearing a red helmet with dark visior, while riding a red D-Wheel on a open road. Yuya, Serena, Kurosaki, Gongenzaka, Sawatari rode their respective D-Wheels as well.

Scene changed to clear blue sky in the City as Lancers Ace Monsters were shown flying around.

The feelings of indecision, shake them all off

The possibilities are infinite, set them all free

The beginning is always dependent on you

Everyone is wandering about, pursue the light

All of the Lancers looked behind to find dosen Duel Chaser on their tails. Scene changed to show Roget with serious expression looking down of them, while several chess pieces were scattered around.

Jason speed up and placed four cards on his Duel Disk, which materilised and revealed Flame Wingman, Neos, Great Tormado and Winged Kuriboh respectivly.

Yuya followed with his Monsters: Timbreaker Magician, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion and Tunning Magician.

Yuzu and Serena running to each other and then Yuzu pulled her along in spin with a smile and their bracelets flash before the two have been revealed to have swapped clothes, Yuzu smiling and Serena looked at her confused.

Scene now showed all Lancers assembled in dymond formation.

It looks like you've lost sight of the fleeting dream

The bonds that connect us will definitely never lose

(Growing! Go my way!)

Jason with blank gold eyes lost in void of Darkness, kneeling on the ground as mirror images of Ryan, Serena and Yuzu were shown.

Scene showed Council of the City and high above them on the left side was Roget with his Securiy Officers. On Rigjt sie Akaba Keo was standign with Obelisk Force.

High above everyone stood Supreme King with his loyal soldiers - Duelists of Death looking down on everyome with murderous glare.

Yuri transitions the scene as he made a wide gesture as Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yugo, Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri posed.

Become the storm, dance

and tear the darkness apart

Even if you can't see the place you're struggling towards now

Start running, with those legs

There's nothing to be afraid of

On this path towards the future

Going my way! Cut open a path and go!

Jason rode his D-Wheel as Elemental Hero Shadow Flame Neos appeared and flew high in the air, alongside Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.

Jason and Yuya were standing on the roof with serious expressions and their Ace Monsters flew past them.

Serena clasped her hands as her Ace- Cat Dancer appeared from Fusion Vortex and did a small dance, standing behind her mistress.

Yugo Summomed Clear Wing Synchro Dragon on his D-Wheel and immediately ordered it to Attack a gigantic dragon with humdred eyes that destroyed the City.

Shun followed up and Xyz Summons Raid Raptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon that attacked a fiedish dragon traped in a crystal.

Jack faced a man in black armor in front of medival castle. He placed a card on his Duel Blade and in a huge wave of fire - Scarlight Red Dragon Archfied appeared. He looked behind him as Crow smrked and Summomed Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower to fight the man together.

A red D-Wheel shooted out of ruined building and a man with glowing red mark on his right arm pulled up a handlebar and stood up from his D-Wheel to face Supreme King, while white dragon hovered above him.

This pulse of yours beats so violently as the engine goes full throttle

You head on forward aiming for your goal, just as you believe in your friends

You've fallen down once too many times, but you'll try again

The time has now come to pull yourself together

Jason with shocked expression looked over devestated City.

Scene showed Serena and Yuzu back to back, clasping their hands as a Fusion Vortex apleared and their Ace Monsters came out of it.

Yuya rode his D-Wheel with his eyes glowing bright red, redy to perform his trademark Pendulum Summon.

Odd-Eyes Rebellion destroyed the streets with his scale of wrath, as Gongenzaka Summoned Susano-O.

You see a wild dream complete with an endless sky

There's no need to hesitate, now just go spread your wings and take off

(Growing! Go my way!)

Odd-Eyes Rebellion and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon fought eachother as their respective owners: Yuya and Yugo rode them while Jack watched the situation from his penthouse at Tops Area with emotionless look.

Be one with the wind, soar off right now

and go regain your courage

Let us overlay our dreams from that day long gone

Now take what you have, place them in your arms

There's nothing to be afraid of

On this path towards the future

Going My Way! Cut open a path and go!

Reiji pushed his glasses up and activated his Duel Disk in order to face shadowy creature with gold eyes in a destroyed Neo Domino City...

Jason and Yuya rode through the tunnel with Jason having Shadowflame Neos and Yuya having Odd-Eyes Rebellion as both their Monsters clashed creating sparks.

Scene changed and showed Yuya, Jason, Yuzu, Serena, Kurosaki and Yugo standing at the Duel Lane as confetti rained around Duel Stadium.

Chapter 19: Stardust Descendes

Fusion Dimension - Town near Duel Academia.

A young girl, persumembly 13 years of age was running through alleways of town in Fusion Dimension. She had a dark blue hair and brown eyes. She wore orange shirt, a Academia Slifer vest, black shorts with a slanted brown belt, black socks that went slightly above her knees and regular designed Slifer boots.

"Damn it!" Girl inwarldy cursed. "If I don't hurry, they will catch me!"

Right behund the girl, three Juvenille Officers members were chasing her with feral smirks on their faces.

"Rei?!" A men around fifteen years of age, wearing a brown cloak with gray pant and blue shoes muttered, as the said girl ran past him. Seeing Juvenille Officers chasing her, he reached his decision.

Girl, now know as Rei was terrified to say the least when she reached a dead end with no escape.

"No..." Her eyes teared up as she heared footsteps behind her. Turning, she saw Juvenille Officers staring at her with mix of displeasure and anger.

"You caused enough trouble as it is." Officers in middle spoke up. "Please come with us. Further resistance is futile."

"No!" She yelled in determination, but still, fear was evident in her eyes. She straped an red Academia Duel Disk on her hand and glared at trio. "I won't go back to that hell! Not now, not ever!"

"Very well..." Second Officer placed a hand of his hip.

"If you wont come willingly with us, we will just have to force you!"

"My, my..."

All four of them looked up to see same cloacked man from before standing in the roof, looking down on Officers with a playful smirk.

"Three guys ganging on helpless girl..." He jumped down and stood in front of Rei protectivly. "You three really don't have any shame, do you?"

A tick mark appeared on their head. "Who do you think you are?! This girl ran away from Academia! As such, she has to be apprehanted and sent to Professor to dealt with!"

"I don't care." Men said in a threatining tone. "Your vision of Duel School is disgusting! If your 'belowed' Professor never step foot into our school, all of us wouldn't ran away. We would still enjoj our time just having fun while Dueling but that creep took that away from us!"

"Listen you little..."

"No, you listen!" Men shot back. "I won't let you hurt my friend and drag her back to that prison, so let's settle this like we always do..."

After his statment, he brought a right hand from his cloak, revealing blue Academia issued Duel Disk.

"Wait!" Rei protested. "You dom't have to do this for me!"

"Don't worry Rei." Men smiled at his friend, revealing his green eyes to the girl. "I got this. You just sit back and enjoj the show."

"You're..." Rei smiled, tears of happines roling down her face.

"Enough talk!" Officers exclaimed. "Let's Duel!"

"Battle Royal rules, eh?" Men smiled. "Sure, let's go."

All four participants activated their Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

?: 4000 LP x5

Juvenille Officers 1 : 4000 LP x5

Juvenille Officers 2 : 4000 LP x5

Juvenille Officers 3 : 4000 LP x5

"Since I'm at huge disadvantage, I'll go first." After seeing no complains what so ever, men carried on. "I Summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!"

Small blue gem emerged on the Field and glowed in dark blue color before it bursted. White horse with wings that were covered in yellow feathers with blue orb an each of them appeared from it. He also had a small, bkue horn on his jead.

ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1200 (LV: 4)

Upon seeing the said creature, Officers took a step back in fear.

"You are that kid!" One of the poijted accusingly.

Men took off his cloak, revealing his full apperance. His outfit consisted of a blue above-waist-length jacket with dark blue outlines, a lavender shirt with frilled cuffs at the wrists of his sleeves, and black pants which were held up with a white belt. His teal hair juts in backward directions and he had green eyes.

"It really is you!" Rei hugged the person from behind. "Johan!"

"It's okay." Blue haired youth smiled. "I won't let them hurt you."

"So Crystal Ghost finally showed himself."

"Crystal Ghost?" Johan rubbed back of his head sheepishly as he got off Rei's grip. "I expected something cooler. Like Rainbow Demon."

"Well you're stuck with it." One of them said as Johan pounted.

"We will be promoted for sure when we take you to Professor." Another officer smirked. "A huge bounty is placed for your head."

"I know, I know." Johan said in his happy attitude. "Only problem is, that you three don't have any skills to defeat me, so that promotion will never happen."

"Due to Sapphire Pegasus effect, I can place one Crystal Beast from my Deck to my Spell and Trap card zone." He taped his Duel Disk and a card poped out of it. "I place my good old friend Ruby Carbuncle."

Small red gem appeared behind Sapphire Pegasus.

"And now I activate Continuos Spell: Crystal Burning." Image of the card showed Sapphire Pegasus and Topaz Tiger attacking a Obelisk Blue student.

"With this card in play, once per turn, I can sent one Crystal Beast from my Hand or Deck to the Graveyard and then all my opponents take damage equal to his Level x300."

He smiled at their nervous faces "I sent my Level 4 Cobalt Eagle to the Graveyard to deal you 1200 Points of Damage."

All three Juvenille Officers were pushed back from ghostly Cobalt Eagle that rushed to them reducing their Life Points 2800.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." He concluded as his cards appeared, before vanishing.

"Go Johan!" Rei cheered.

Johan: 4000 LP x1

Juvenille Officers 1 : 2800 LP x6

Juvenille Officers 2 : 2800 LP x5

Juvenille Officers 3 : 2800 LP x5

"Lucky punk." First officer growled as he drew his card. "I Summon Armoredog Cannon Boxer!"

A mechanical dog-like Monster with cannon on its back appeared on the Field.

ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1000 (LV: 3)

"I activate his effect!" He continued. "Once per turn, from my Hand, I can Special Summon one Armoredog Monster with lower Level. Appear now! Armoredog Bull Copter!"

Small yellow and black mechanical dog-like Monster appeared on his Field.

ATK: 600 / DEF: 800 (LV: 2)

"When Bull Copter is Special Summoned, from my Deck, I can add one Polymerization." He showed the card and activated it.

"I fuse Armoredog Cannon Boxer and Armoredog Bull Copter." Both his Monsters swirled in colorfol Fusion Vortex.

"Cannon like dog, become one with the flying beast and become the power that shakes heavens!" He clasped his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Full Armordog - Bull Fortress!"

A mix between a bull and fortress came out of the Fusion Vortex.

ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1400 (LV: 6)

"I activate effect of Bull Fortress." He declared, sliding a card to his Graveyard. "By discarding one Polymerization from my Hand, his Attack increases by 1000."

ATK: 2000-3000 / DEF: 1400 (LV: 6)

"Since this is a Battle Royal, neither player can attack on first turn. I end my turn."

"At least they have more honour than Obelisk Force." Johan thought.

Johan: 4000 LP x1

Juvenille Officers 1 : 2800 LP x2

Juvenille Officers 2 : 2800 LP x6

Juvenille Officers 3 : 2800 LP x5

"Then it's my turn." Second officer drew his card. "I will also Summon Armoredog Cannon Boxer."

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000 (LV: 3)

"Due to his effect, I can Special Summon Armoredog Bull Copter from my Hand."

Same Monster from before appeared.

ATK: 600 / DEF: 800 (LV: 2)

"When he is Summoned, I can add one Polymerization from my Deck to my Hand." He explained, before continuing.

"I will follow up by activating Polymerization and fuse my Bull Copter and Cannon Boxer."

His Monster swirled into Fusion Vortex as SAME Fusion Monster from before emerged.

ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1400 (LV: 6)

"And by discarding one Polymerization from my Hand, his Attack Points rise."

ATK: 2000-3000 / DEF: 1400 (LV: 6)

"I end my turn."

"Unoriginal bastards." Rei muttered from behind.

Johan: 4000 LP x1

Juvenille Officers 1 : 2800 LP x2

Juvenille Officers 2 : 2800 LP x2

Juvenille Officers 3 : 2800 LP x6

"I draw." Third Officer began. "I shall also Summon Armoredog Cannon Boxer."

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000 (LV: 3)

Same Monster from before appeared.

"Just wait!" Johan rubed his temple with exparated sigh as he glared at trio of Juvenille Officers. "Can't you be more original?! I am last person who wants to insult other people's cards, BUT THE FACT IS... You three suck and sk does your Decks. Where is the fun in playing SAME Monster and SAME strategy over and over again, huh?"

"You're just an ignorant child." Officer that move was interruoted said. "This is war, there is no room for fun! Stronger survives and weakest dies! That's the way it is and that's the way it always will be!"

"Well, I'm glad to prove you wrong." Johan shot back with a smile.

"With Cannon Boxer's effect, I can Special Summon one Monster with lower level than him. I Special Summon Bull Copter.

ATK: 600 / DEF: 800 (LV: 2)

"When Bull Copter is Summoned I can add one Polymerization from my Deck." Officers said as he showed him deisred card. "And now I activate it to fuse my two Monsters together."

Both Cannon Boxer and Bull Copter swirled in a Fusion Vortex.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth! Full Armordog - Bull Fortress!"

ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1400 (LV: 6)

"You wanted something different? Here! I activate Fusion Recovery. Now I can return one Polymerization amd one Fusion Material from my Graveyard to my Hand." Alongside his common Fusion card, he added Cannon Boxer."

"Well that's the start, I guess." Johan sweatdroped.

"By activating Bull Fortress effect, I discard two of my Polymerizations to increase his Attack by 2000 in total."

ATK: 2000-4000 / DEF: 1400 (LV: 6)

"It's your turn. But no matter what you do, with two 3000 and one 4000 Attack Monsters, your Crystal Beast don't have a chance."

In spirit form, Ruby appeared on his shoulder.

"I know that he's wrong Ruby." He smiled at his Spirit Partner "And I'll prove it."

Johan: 4000 LP x2

Juvenille Officers 1 : 2800 LP x2

Juvenille Officers 2 : 2800 LP x2

Juvenille Officers 3 : 2800 LP x3

"My turn, I draw!" He glanced at the card he drew which was Polymerization.

"Perfect! Now my plan is ready!"

"First, with Crystal Burning, I send Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle from my Deck to Graveyard to deal you damage equal to his level x300. Just like with Cobalt Eagle, his Level is 4, so all three of you take 1200 Points of Damage."

Ghost of Emerald Turtle appeared and slowly made its way towards Officers... Really slow... Really really slow... Ridicilously slow...

"Ermm.." Johan sweatdroped. "Buddy, can you hurry it up?"

"I'm trying!" Emerald Turtle shot back as he reached its target and reduced their Life Points to 1600."

"Well that was awkward." Rei chuckled.

"Then I activate my Trap: Gem Back up!" Card with Image of Cobal Eagle with red gem behind him appeared. "If I control two or more crystal beast on my Field, whenever they are in Monster zone or in Spell and Trap card zone, I can send one of them to the Graveyard to Summon up to two Level 4 or Lower Crystal Beast's from my Hand or Deck."

"I Summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger and Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!"

Two gems one yellow and other purple appeared and shine brightly before bursting and from them came two Monsters. One was a white tiger with huge fangs and yellow gem on his neck. Other was a female with pink fur with purple just below her neck.

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 (LV: 4)

ATK: 1200 / DEF: 400 (LV: 3)

"That's all?" One of thenoffciers taunted. You Summoned two kittens? What are they going to do? Strach us?"

"Let me at him Johan!" Amethyst Cat growled. "I'll rip him to shreds!"

"Easy girl." Johan reasured his Monster as he held up a card. "I have something different in mind."

"I activate Polymerization!" Colorfol Vortex appeared behind him.

"You scum betrayed Academia and you dare to use Fusion Summon against us?!" Third officer clenched his fist in anger.

"Why shouldn't I use Fusion?" Johan shot back. "It's you three that should be ashamed of yourself for using great Summoning Method for evil purposes!"

"I fuse Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat!" His two Monsters swirled a she began chanting.

"Ferocious beast! Become one with felaime card to create a new force!" Blue haired youth chanted. "Fusiom Summon! Come on out! Level 8, Crystal Beast - The Diamond Knight!"

From bright yellow light, two pairs of green eyes stared at Officers. evetually light died down and Monster in silver armor, with numerous colorfol gems around it appeared. He wore a huge mediveal sword in his right hand and had an orange hair tied in ponytail, simillar to that of Neos Knight.

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2300 (LV: 8)

"So pretty..." Rei commemted, staring at Fusion Momster in awe.

"Nice Monster kid, but against our three Vull Fortress, it won't do much."

"Is that so!" Johan smirked as he spread out his hands. "Ladies and Gentleman!'

"What?"

"Even in tough preidcament against two 3000 and one 4000 Attack Monsters, I will prove that I can be victorious through Entertainment Duel my dear teacher taught me."

The Diamond Knight's swords let out a raynof light that overcome three Bull Fortress, making them visibly weaker.

ATK: 3000-1500 / DEF: 1400-700 (LV: 6)

ATK: 4000-2000 / DEF: 1400-700 (LV: 6)

"Our Monsters!" Three of them cried in unision

"That is correct! When Summoned, Diamond Knight cuts Attack and Defense of all Special Summoned Monsters you control."

"Tch." One of them frowned. "To think that it would have such effect..."

"And that's not all." Johan kept his usual smile. "The real fun has just begun!"

Cue Yuya's Entertainment Theme

With snap of fingers, numerous confeti rained down four Duelist, shocking three officers even more.

"In addition, my Diamond Knight Attack increases by half of the Attack of strongest Monster that Attack got halfed this way."

ATK: 2800-4800 / DEF: 2300 (LV: 8)

"4800?!"

They unconciously took a step back, not out of fear, but out of suprise and shock. Never in all of their years in Academia did they see this type of Dueling and yet their former student is performing it with a smile.

"Not done yet." Johan continued. "For my final act of the day, my Diamond Knight can Attack all Special Summoned Monsters you control!"

Even if they heared an effect that will be their downfall in this Duel, they stayed calm. Not that they had anything to defend themself, but because they just couldn't overcome this new feeling that they felt during this Duel.

"Go Diamond Knight! Attack with Rainbow Slash!"

His Monster stood im front of Sapphire Pegasus and swung his sword at three Bull Fortress. Colorfol rainbow streak came out of it and gently touched three Machine Monsters, destroying them and sending still smiling officers backwards to the floor.

Johan: 4000 LP x2

Juvenille Officers 1 : 0000 LP x2

Juvenille Officers 2 : 0000 LP x2

Juvenille Officers 3 : 0000 LP x3

"And that wraps our perfomance for the day." Johan bowed, as he turned towards Rei that still looked at him wide eyed.

Yuya's Entertainment Theme ends

"Hey Rei, how..."

"I'm so glad that you're okay." She embraced him in a huge bear hug while quietly sobbing.

"There, there." He nervously taped her head in comfront. "We should get going. Kenzan is..."

BOOOOOMMMM!

They turned to a huge explosion that oblitareted one shop in the town. When they looked closely, three Obelisk Force students layed unconcious on the floor with huge dinosaur hovering above them.

Young man, also around fifteen years of age came out of the rubble and dusted of his Ra yellow jacket that he wore. Unlike regular Ra yellow jacket, this one had no sleeves. He wore a green muscle shirt underneath it. He also wore beige combat pants, white wristbands with matching bands just above his feet, a bandanna featuring a dinosaur face, bone earrings, and a necklace of dinosaur bones. His hair consisted of long, black dreadlocks.

"Take that-saurus!" He clenched his fist in triumpthial manner. "Dino power all the way, baby!"

"Thanks for your help Ultimate Conduct Tyranoo."

His Monster roared before it dissapeared in particles.

"Kenzan!"

Upon heering his name, boy tUrned around to see hs two friends running towards him.

"Hey Johan and... REI!" He widened his eyes in shock upon seeing her. "How did you espace from Academia?"

"Funny story actually..."

"Guys, I hate to interrupt, but se have to get moving. It has to do with a fact that I defeated Juvenille Officers and that certain Dino using, Shrimp eating friend destroyed an entire shop!"

"Don't look at me like that-saurus." Kenzan sweated nervously at accusing glare Johan send his way. "You know that I get exicted in Duels."

"Nevertheless, we should start moving before they send reinforcments."

All three of them nodded and started running towards Fusion Dimension's You Show Duel School.

Synchro Dimension - Neo Domino City

"What the hell!" I rubbed back of my head, while trying to adjust my eyes to bright sunlight that pierced through my bedroom curtains.

"Wait..." My eyes widened as I began reacaling previous events. "I Dueled yesterday?"

Flashback

Raidraptors -Ultimate Falcon attack his Shadow Flame Neos! FINAL GLORIOUS PRIDE!"

Ultimate Flacon gathered a dark orb of energy and blasted it towards my Monster.

Hahahaha!" I laughed maniacly as my hand covered right side of my face. "Foolish! The moment you declare an attack you lost."

"What are you..?"

I twisted my handlebars and speeded up passing Kurosaki. "At this moment, effect of my Supreme King's Armor activates!"

"Once per turn when equiped Monster battles a Special Summoned Monster, it attack increases by same amount of Monster it battles!"

"I-impossible!"

Shadow Flame Neos punched out dark orb as it was nothing, sending it to the stand as innocent civilians screamed in terror. Dark aura increased around him even more, damaging Duel Lane even further. Neos eyes turned into a honey gold color staring at Ultimate Falcon just like hungry predator looks at his helpless prey.

ATK: 3600-8100 / DEF: 2500

"Go Shadow Flame Neos! End his pitiful existance now! INFERNO CATASTROPHE!"

This time Neos gathered as huge orb of dark flames above him which he send towards Ultimate Falcon. Kurosaki watched hopelesly as his strongest Monster got destroyed in few seconds. He could hear cries of his Monsters and still was unable to do anything.

BOOOOMMMM

"AAAARGHHHH!" Raidrpators user screamed as his life Points decreased to zero. His D-Wheel broke down and he droped to his knees, heavly panting for breath.

Flashback Ends

"No..." I stammered, jumping out of my bed and looking through my window to find completely oblitirated Duel Stadium. "I did... That..."

"It was Roget." Flame Wingman spoke, as Neos continued.

"For some reason, he placed a mind control chip in your helmet and activated it. After that King awakened and... Well... You know the rest."

"Roget did..." I sat on my bed and placed my head in my hands. "Great! Not only did I lost little trust that I had with Kurosaki, but I endangered thousands lifes."

"You're not one to blame..."

"I AM!" I cut off Neos, getting up from my bed. "Can't you see?! It's because of me that this happened? What if King awakens completely and calls up his army in this Dimension? What if he slaughteres my friends like in numerous visions he showed me? Peoples lifes depend on my self control and I really fucked it up yesterday!"

"I know, but.."

"Kurosaki could have died yesterday!" I interrupted him again. "All those peeple in audience and my friends could have died because of me! I lost mt friend once, I can't stand to lose anyone close to me again!"

I fell on my bed and just layed there. "I never wished for this... I came here to help, not to destroy... I judge Academia for doing crimes against humanity, but in reality I'm no different."

"Guys." I burried my face in pillow. "Please go. I really have to be alone right now."

Without any words, both of them nodded and dissapeared.

With Roget

"To think that brat would cause so much destruction." Roget muttered, displeased. "And because of Professors son, Akaba Reiji I lost command over my Security! However, Duel yesterday really confirms that he truly is The Supreme King and with him under my control I shall control everything."

"Now that is entertaining."

Roget's eyes widened as he felt a shiver traveling through his body from a sinister and cold voice that spoke. Looking around, he found himself in a void of seemingly endless darkness with nothing in sight.

"Who are you?" Roget panicked, turning left and right trying to find the source of the voice.

"I am the one that you angered." Voice spoke again in a calm tone. "One thing that I resent most is people trying to tame me, expecially pitiful mortals such as yourself."

"Wait! You are..." Roget took a step back, his body trembeling from fear. "We can make a deal. I can give you wealth, power and..."

"There are 15 Dimensions, 10 are under my control, I have army of undead fiends at my disposal at any given moment just waiting for my signal to be Summomed and you are trying to bribe me?!"

Gust of wild wind blew Roget away, cuting his clothes and skin rapidly. On shaky legs, Roget was barly able to stand.

"Kneel."

"Just hold on! If I..." Roget tried to reason, but was interrupted by a harsh voice from The King.

"I SAID KNEEL!"

Gulping hard, Director of Security slowly fell on his knees and bowed as a sign of respect towards higher being.

"Isn't that better?" King regained his monotone voice. "Lowly humans such as yourself are destined to bow to me."

Roget gritted his teeth in anger, but choose not to say anything for his own good.

"There is no need to fear." King reasured him. "I shall spare you for now, letting you be my eyes and ears in this damned Dimension."

A dark and shadowy figure wearing a mediveal armor appeared in front of Roget, making him back away in fear.

"You bite off more than you can chew on. You tried to play God and now your fate is sealed. You're weak, pathetic little midget trying to play ruler. If you try anything funny, if you try to double cross me I will know and then, I will reach out and kill you in worst way you could possibly imagine. Destruction that you witness when my vessel Dueled is nothing in comparison of what I'll do to you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Roget shakily replied as his eyes turned bright red and he continued speaking in emotionless, almost brainwashed fashion. "Haou-sama."

"Good." Supreme King let out a satisfied smirk.

Hall of Dominion - With Executive Council

After odd behavior Jason showed yesterday, Reiji ordered Tsukikage to investigate cause of the problem. At first it seemed that Supreme King really got a grip on Jason on his own, but after rewatching camera footage of the Duel, he noticed a spark coming out of his helmet. Sneeking in garage at night was no easy task, but Tsukikage with his incredible Ninja Skills did it with relevant ease. Examining Hero Duelists helmet, our favorite Ninja found mind control chip burried in his it and informed Akaba Reiji about it immediately. It was needless to say that Ceo of Leo Corporation explained his comrades actions to Executive Council after he found out.

"Akaba Reiji." Gray adressed to the leader of the Lancers. "After witnessing this Duel and hearing out your statment, Council came to final decision."

"We don't want for anyone to fight or interfere." Gael spoke, glancing at holographic image of destroyed Stadium.

"For as much as it is possible, we want to maintain order in our City." Azul carried on.

"That is what we desire the most." Bordeaux turned to their leader. "Isn't that right, Chairman?"

"Quite so." Taki nodded with a smile while having his fingers intertwined. "Rest assured that Roget will be punished for doing such dishonorable act against your men, but you must understand that we cannot take risks. As well we don't want our world to be draged in something troublesome as Dimensional War."

"I do understand you reasoning." Reiji replied in a formal manner. "But what makes you so sure that Academia won't attack your World even if you don't want to participate in War? Academia's plan is to conquer and that is exactly what they plan to do."

A loud explosion occured at huge gate of the Hall of Dominion as numerous Security Officers came in, while their Monsters hovered above them. Before they could react all of them were surrounded.

"Security?"

"Why?"

"Why you say?" Hologram of Roget appeared in centre of Hall of Dominion. Reiji took a quick notice that something seemed off about him. Not his appearance, but jist the way man spoke and acted. "My, my... You take my right to rule Security and you expect to run this City all by yourself?"

"We had a valid reason for doing so." Taki told him.

"Torturing a fourteen year old with mind control chip.." Azul added, disgusted at their Directors antics. "What were you thinking?"

Roget shrugged nonchalantly. "I just wanted to test his capabilities."

"Do not hesistate!"

Reira remembered Jack's words, gaining a newfound confidence.

"That's not real reason, is it?" Girl said, getting attention of everyone present. "Why did you really do it?"

"Jason, as a Duelist is extraordinary. But what interests me the most is what he carries inside of him."

Reira's eyes widened, while Reiji's narrowed.

"In order to gain absolute control over this City, I have to have such Duelist on my side. Even if it would be a interesting turn of events, Summoning Academia to conquer this Dimension would be useless to me. All my careful preparations would be for naught."

"Control the City?" Gael repeated.

"When you really think about it, City is already under my full control. It is ruled by person who commands Security Bureau and that is yours truly, certaintly not by fossils like you!"

He leaned closer, eyeing White Taki. "If the City is truly a competitive society, then it's only fiting that those with power stand on top."

"Strengthening Security with Real Solid Vision was also a part of your plan, right?" Taki asked him.

"Yes." Roget nodded. "All that is left is to crush hopes of Commons by defeating their belowed King." He moved a pawn figure and knocked over a King. "And perfect piece for that is Yuki Jason."

"Friendship Cup will proceed as planned, until then all of you stay put silently!"

"Control the City, huh?" Roget lowered is glare and looked at Akaba Reiji that readjusted his glasses. "In other words, you plan to betray Academia and establish a Kingdom in Synchro Dimension?"

"My Kingdom?" Roget repeated. "That beautifuly resonates, but no."

"What?" Reiji was taken aback by his answer.

"At first I didn't want to submit to anyone, not even to Akaba Leo. But I realised that all of us are simple pawns to the stenght of true King. When he awakens, everything will fall into place."

"Can he be talking about...?"

"Your father Akaba Leo is your enemy, right?" Roget had a smirk on his face. "Join the true King, obey him and watch as he rules over everything in all of his glory."

"That settles it." Reiji hardened his gaze. "Supreme King got to him."

"I'm sorry, but I don't bow to anyone." Reiji coldly rejected him.

"It's your funeral."

With those words, Roget dissapeared.

Next Morning - Jason's room

(Jason's POV)

"So much for any kind of sleep last night." I yawned stretching myself and adjusting my eyes to morning sunlight.

"Neos, Flame Wingman." I called out to them as they appeared in matter of seconds on my sides. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I was really edgy..."

"We know." Neos said in a reasuring manner. "We don't hold it against you."

"You don't?"

"We know that you've been under alot of stress ever since you found our about Supreme King." Flame Wingman chiped in. "Don't worry, we understand."

"Even so, that still wasen't okay on my part." I bowed. "I'm truly sorry. I didn't had right to..."

"THE CITY IS ONE! WE ARE ALL FRIENDS!"

"Yo, fuck you bitch!" I yelled at holographic image of Melisa that interrupted my apology with her usual 'Friendship' bullshit. "Get the fuck out of here with your lying ass! Can't you see that I'm apologizing to my Trading Cards, you little piece of reporters shit!"

"Well that escalated quickly." Wingman chuckled nervously.

"Some things never change." Neos shook his head, with unseen smile on his face.

I turned to my Duel Spirits. "I apologize for my rude behavior, I'm a little crumpy in the morning. Anyways." I bowed again. "I am really really sorry. I was out of line when I snaped like that yesterday."

"It's okay." Neos told me again.

"Before we start with our Duels, we will have our King - Jack Atlas give his opinion about participants that passed the First Round."

"Well fuck me." I muttered to myself, knowing that he will crap all over me for my shitty perfomance in the First Round."

"King, what is your opinion on all participnts that passed the First Round?"

Four images of Jack Atlas across entire Stadium appeared as he began speaking.

"Out of all participates, Hiragi Yuzu and Serena interested me the most. Sheer will, power and strenght they demonstreted during their respective Duel showed that they can compete with the best and come put vicotorious in the end. Those two might be most danagerous to face."

"So even if they are first womans to participate in Friendship Cup, you feel like they migjt be equaly danagerous?" Melisa asked.

"Gender really doesen't matter. What matteres is iron will and determination and as of now both of them have enough to spare."

"To think that King thinks so highly of me..." Yuzu muttered with a smile.

"Hmph..." Serena watched the interview with a arrogant smirk.

"What do you think about your fellow Commons that expect to reach the Top like you did three years ago?"

"I shall start with Yugo first. For me Yugo is an excellent Duelist that remindes me of me from my younger days. It was not easy to make such an comeback after he got his Life Points and Monsters reduced to low stats, but he showed his resolve in reaching the top and for be has my respect."

"All right!" Yugo happily cheered for high prasing from the King and his idol.

"As for Shinji..." Jack took a deep breath. "If he wants to fix relations between Tops and Commons he should let his Dueling do the talking and not throwing some tantrum like a little kid. His Dueling is decent at best and his talk about Revolution is absurd. He is self-righteous, but with that kind of thinking he only wants to ignite anger and hatred, which isn't a way for a conflict to be resolved."

"Like I will listen to person who betrayed us..." Shinji muttered under his breath completely ignoring Jack's words.

"And Crow's Duel was really good. Even if he got distracted, he managed to win in the end, but if he makes same mistake again and get's distracted by some irrelevant things in his future Duels, he won't survive much longer."

Crow remained silent, althought he clenched his hand in a fit of rage.

"And your opinion on formerly known Duelist Crusher - Sergey Volkov?"

"His strategys are really interesting." Jack began speaking in his usual serious attitude. "Not may people would use a Deck that centres on lowering Life Points to make your Monster stronger, which really goes well with his ruthless nature. Damon got cocky and he payed a price for it."

"And second to last Duelist - the one that claims to be Entertainer, Sakaki Yuya?" Melisa asked, glancing at a piece of paper that had Yuya's information on it. "What are your thoughts on his so called Entertainment Duel?"

"Entertainment Duel, huh?" Jack repeated before bluntly speaking his mind. "That Duel was pure self satisfaction! Far from true Entertainment!"

"Self satisfaction?" Yuya wondered aloud, taken aback by Jack's statment.

"Boy has potential, but he will never reach it with Dueling that he demonstrated against Duel Chaser!"

"Yuya..." Yuzu whispered silently, worried about her boyfriend.

"And last, but certaintly not least - Yuki Jason. Duelist that faced you in Exhibition Match. What do you have to say about violently dispaly in his Duel."

Jack's face grew serious, even mor so than usual. "That boy truly dissapointed me. During our Duel, he preached about his beliefs that Dueling was supossed to be about having fun and he goes off and does something like that. Causing a meaningless destruction and endangaring thousands of lifes for his own selfish desires for violence..."

He turned around, ready to leave, but not before he said one last thing. "If you belive in your potential, you can surpass your own limitations. Jason didn't reach that point. If this is the Dueling you belive in Jason, then we shouldn't even have a rematch at all."

"Great." I plumeted to my bed and stared at celing. "Like I didn't feel like biggest piece of shit already."

Awkward silence fell upon the crowd as Melisa got in her chopper that took off, flying around Duel Stadium. She spoke with a happy smile and yet her tone nervous from King's previous statment.

"As you all already know, today is third day of Friendshio Cuo." In a middle of the Duel Lane, eight holographic images showed Yuya, Yuzu, Serena, Crow, Shinji, Yugo, Sergey and me.

"Who will be the best and advance further in the tournament?" She happily announced, geting audience fired up.

"First match is..."

All holograohic images dissaoeared as only two remained.

"Hiragi Yuzu versus Sergey Volkov!"

Crowd erupted into loud cheers, oblivious to the the fact that Duelist CRUSHER is about to Duel a fourteen year old girl.

"Wretched society." I grited my teeth in anger as I walked to my window to witness begining of the Duel.

Melisa explained that all Duels will take place on course outside of Duel Palace due to wrecked Duel Lane folowing my Duel with Kurosaki.

To my geniune shock, Yuzu still couldn't find a way around Sergey, despite EVERYONE witnessing his Duel against Damon in Opening Round. She talked about Dimensional War, but nobody wanted to listen. This society was held bent on listening only winners and Jack stated that multiple times already.

In the Duel, with only 200 Life Points left, Sergey powered up his Van Darli Zuma to 4800 and reduced Bloom Prima to 100, making it easy target for Sergey. Yuzu, in desperate attempt to survive through Action Card got slamed into a building when Sergey crashed his D-Wheel into hers. A small explosion occured.

"That bastard!" I growled as my eyes turned to gold. "If I get matched up with him, he is dead!" I turned my gaze towards camera. "And so are you Roget!"

"Next match is Shinji Weber vs Sakaki Yuya!" Melisa announced, suprising Yuya, who was banging on the door, trying to get out to find out what happened to his girlfriend.

"Oh, no." I took out Tuning Magician. "He didn't get Tuning Magician here. I wonder if he'll be able to defeat him without it... Who am I kiddning? Shinji is a prick, Yuya will destroy him."

"It's second match of third day of prestigious Friendshio Cup." Melisa stated holding herself on the edge of her chopper. "And with of our contestants are on Start Line ready to Duel!"

"Self-Satisfaction, huh.?" Yuya remembered Jack's words. "I know that I went overboard in that Duel, but I always want to make people smile like my dad..."

He rapidly shook his head and gained a determiend look on his face. "This isn't time to think about that! I have to defeat Shinji as soon as possible and find Yuzu!"

"Action Field: On! Field Spell: Crossover Accel!"

Action Cards in sphere bursted as entire road got enveloped in brighter colors.

"Duel Mode: On! Auto Pilot: Stand By!"

Voice from their D-Wheels said as both of them prepared themself.

3

2

1

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

"DUEL!"

Yuya: 4000 LP x5

Shinji: 4000 LP x5

"I need to end this quickly" Yuya sped up, passing Shinji. Commons, however didn't liked that and slamed his D-Wheel into his, making him lose balance.

"I won't let you get first turn!" He boldly stated as he took advantage and came out of Duel Palace first, geting the first move.

"Remember!" Shinji shouted to the audience. "Anger that you all felt when I dueled! Our anger against Tops! We have to take a stand and fight for ourselfs!"

"Come on!" Melisa whined. "I told you not to provoke audience!"

"My turn!" After some more blabering about unjustice against Commons, Shinji drew his card.

"I Summon Bee Force - Pin the Hit." Small Bee appeared on the Field.

ATK: 200 / DEF: 300 (LV: 1)

"Just like us Commons, this Monster doesn't have any power." He began speaking. "But we've all fought with our weak Monsters. We've fought through this rotten society."

"I activate its Monster Effect!" He continued. "Once per turn, 200 Points of Damage is inflicted to you."

Yuya was hit by a small sting, reducing his Life Points to 3800.

"I set three cards facedown and end my turn."

Yuya: 3800 LP x6

Shinji: 4000 LP x3

"I draw!" Yuya looked at his card. "I start by Summoning Entermate Silver Claw!"

A silver wolf appeared on the Field.

ATK: 1800 / DEF: 300 (LV: 4)

"Battle! Silver Claw attacks Pin the Hit!" His Monster leaped towards beetle. "At this time, Silver Claw's effect activates, increasing all Entermates Attack by 300."

"I activate my Continuous Trap!" One of his facedowns revealed itself. "Bee Force Nest! When you attack Level 1 or 2 Bee Force Monster, I can target it and Soecial Summon Monster with same name from my Hand or Deck."

Another Pin the Hit appeared.

ATK: 200 / DEF: 300 (LV: 1)

"Then Battle Phase ends!"

"Shinji didn't just successfully stop Yuya's attack, but he also Summoned another Monster to boot."

"Go Shinji!" Commons in the crowd cheered.

"Tch." Yuya clicked his tongue in annoyence. "I set a card and end my turn. Wotj that, my Silver Claw's Attack is reduced to normal.

"He is not concetrating." Serena noted. "It must be because of Yuzu."

Yuya: 3800 LP x4

Shinji: 4000 LP x2

"My turn!" Shinji drew his card. "I Summon Tuner Monster Bee Force - Needle the Stinger!"

ATK: 400 / DEF: 800 (LV: 2)

"Then, from my Hand I can Special Summmon this card with its effects negated. Come on out! Bee Force - Twinbow the Continuous Attack!"

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 500 (LV: 3)

"He has four Monsters on his Field." Melsia said. "One of them is Tuner. Is he planing a Synchro Summon?"

"Not yet!" He revealed his facedown card which showed image of a hive surrounded my hundered bees.

"Continuous Trap: Bee Force Unity! It activates when I control two or More Bee Force Monsters. All my Bee Force Monsters attack increases by 400 for every Bee Force I control."

"For every?!" Melisa gasped.

"I have four Bee Force Monsters! As such all my Monsters gain 1600 Attack!"

ATK: 200-1800 / DEF: 300 (LV: 1) x2

ATK: 400-2000 / DEF: 800 (LV: 2)

ATK: 1000-2600 / DEF: 500 (LV: 3)

"What a combo." I stated, impressed at his move.

"This symbolise strenght of hs Commons!" Shinji yelled again. "Even if we are individualy weak, when we join forces we are a force to be reckond with!"

"Go Shinji!"

"We are with you!"

"Can he see that he is not doing anything different than Tops!" I wondered aloud. "With that kind of thinking, roles of Tops and Commons would only be reversed. Everything would stay the same and there wouldn't be any equality in that kind of society."

"Battle!" Shinji declared, skiding his D-Wheel to side. "I attack your Silver Claw with my Needle the Stinger."

After seeing Shinji's Monster dangerously approching, Yuya pressed a button on his Duel Disk.

"I activate my Trap: Command Perfomance! When I comtrol a Entermate Monster, I can change all your Monsters to Defense Position." Shinji's Monsters turned to blue, indicating that they are in Defense. "In addition, Monsters changed to Defense Position by this effect cannot change their battle positions until the end of your next turn."

"Not only did Yuya saved his Monster, he also made Shiji unable to attack for two turns!" Melisa seemed suprised.

"I won't let that stop me! Not now not ever!" He said, rage evident on his face and voice as his third and final facedown revealed itself. "I activate my Trap: Urgent Tuning! With this card, I can perform a Synchro Summon during my Battle Phase!"

"During Battle Phase?" Yuya gasoed.

"I tune my Level 3 Twinbow the Continuous Attack with my Level 2 Needle the Stinger."

Needle turned in two green Synchro Rings as Twinbow went through them, transforming itself to three white spheres.

"Stingers of rage, become a bow to pierce the heavens with a flash! Synchro Summon!" Shinji chanted. "Come forth! Bee Force - Azusa the Spirit Bow!"

A humanised insect Monster in white and red dress, holding a bow and arrow appeared.

ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1600 (LV: 5)

"Just when we thought that Yuya's Monster is safe, Shinji performed a Synchro Summon during Battle Phase!"

"With one less Bee Force, Sting the Hit attack reduces to 1400, but my Azusa the Spirit Bow Attack increases by 1200, 400 for every Bee Force I control."

Following Shinji's statment, Azusa got surrounded in yellow aura, her Attack increasing to 3400.

"Becon of revolution has begun! Stand up with me Commons!" He pumped his fist in his air. "For our future!"

A satisfied smile spread his face when he got loud cheers from audience.

"Battle resumes! Azusa, destroy his Silver Claw." Said Monster launched an arrow towards silver wolf. Yuya noticed an Action Card in fromt of him and he just passed it, suprising me.

"Why didn't he take the Action Card?" Serena placed a finger on her chin.

Silver Claw roared before being destroyed. Resulting shock waves made Yuya's D-Wheel unstable as his Life Point meter went down to 1800.

"Azusa effect activates! She doubles all damage her comrades inflict upon you!"

"I activate both Pin the Hit effect! Inflicting you 800 Points of Damage in total."

Consecutive stings hit Yuya, reducing his Life to 1200 and covering his D-Whell in black smoke.

"Come on Yuya!" I clenched my fist. "Fight back!"

"For robing us of our home and leaving us on streets to die of hunger, they will pay!"

"We're with you Shinji!"

"I end my turn."

"In a move full of twist and turns, Shinji managed to reduce Yuya's Life Points to mere 1200." Melisa stated. "Will he be able to fight back and make a miracelous comeback?"

Yuya: 1200 LP x5

Shinji: 4000 LP x0

"What am I doing?" Yuya grasped his handlebar tighter. "Yuzu needs me and I am here fooling around."

"YUYAAAA!"

Loud screaming could be heared from rooftops in Commons districts. Curiously, Yuya turned his head towards the sound and saw Sora waving at him with a serious expression on his face.

"Sora?" Yuya muttered, passing by him, which made former Academia student to chase after them.

"Why is he here?"

On the next curve, Sora yelled again, pointing at white and pink helmet in his hands.

"That's..." Yuya's eyes widened. "Is Yuzu alright?"

Cyan hair boy was unable to answer due to D-Wheel driving on Auto Pilot, thus passing him again.

"Oi! It's your move! Shinji yelled. "Or are you shaking in your booths already?"

"I draw!" Yuya ignored Shinji's insult. "With Scale 2 Entermate Pendulum Magician and Scale 8 Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn I set the Pendulum Scale." Two said Monsters rose in trademark blue pilars as bigger version of Yuya's necklace began swinging between them. "With this, I can simutaneously Summon Monsters from Level 2 to 7!

"Swing, Pendulum of Souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now my Monsters!"

Two lights shooted out of Pendulum Portal. One was blue and other red.

"Return to me, Entermate Silver Claw and main atraction of the day! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

ATK: 1800 / DEF: 300 (LV: 4)

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"Yuya performed an successful Pendulum Summon!"

"Effect of my Pendulum Magician activates!" Yuya declared as said Magician made confeti rain on Yuya's Field. "When Entermate Monster is Pendulum Summoned, all my Entermate Monsters Attack increases by 1000." Silver Claw roared, his Attack increasing to 2800.

"So you finally got serious..." Shinji said with a frown. "However, there is not stoping us now! I have ten of thousands Commons on my side! Revolution has began and you cannot stop it."

I sighed. "I wish that this fucker was carded in cannon. He has good intentions, but his way of performimg it is lousy."

"But!" Yuya spread out his hand. "Real fun has just begun!"

Yuya's Entertainment Theme

"From my Hand, I activate a Spell: Gap Power." Yuya continued. "I can only activate this card when you have more Life Points than me. By targeting one of my Monster, it Attack increases by value of subtracting my current Life Points from your's."

"That would mean..." Shinji's eyes widened as he remembered Yuya choosing not to pick up an Action Card when Azusa attacked Silver Claw. "You planed this!"

"Correct." Yuya confirmed with a smile. "For my combo to work, I had to have lower Life Points than you. Thanks for providing me with that."

"Tch..." Shinji had an annoyed exoression as Odd-Eyes attack increased to 3900.

"Heh." I smirked proudly. "I guess that he finally took up on my advice."

"What advice?" Tuning Magician timidly asked.

"No need to be scared. I am not scary anymore." After seeing her lossining up a bit I continued. "Pendulum Cards are mostly known to swarm the Field with numerous Monsters. However, that can only bring you so far. So I suggested that Yuya makes some creative combos with his Odd-Eyes. And since he powered him up to 3900 and still has Odd-Eyes Unicorn in his Pendulum Zone this can be over in this turn..."

"Battle!" Yuya declared "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Azusa the Spirit Bow! Spirling Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes fired a crimson fire towards Insect Monster.

"At this time I activate Pendulum Effect of Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn!" Yuya added. "When Odd-Eyes Monster declares an attack, I can target it and until the end of the Battle Phase, that target gains Attack equal to the Attack of 1 face up Attack Position Entermate Monster I control."

"Equal to..." Melisa's eyes widened. "Ehh! But he powered up Silver Claw to 2800! Plus 3900 that Odd-Eyes has due to Gap power..."

Odd-Eyes turned into a crystal red color, indicating his attack increase. Fire that he blasted towards Azusa increased even more.

ATK: 3900-6700 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"Shinji!" Crow yelled in worry for his friend.

"To make such a combo..." Serena couldn't help but to be impressed by fellow Lancer.

"Not bad..." Jack muttered to himself in his usual monotone voice.

"Go Tomato!" I cheered. "Show him power of your ridicilous hair."

"I won't be stoped here!" Shinji manuvered his D-Whell and jumped towards an Action Card.

"Action Spell: Miracle! Destruction of my Monster is negated." Odd-Eyes attack hit Azusa and she witstended it.

"But how we all just LOVE to say..." I began.

"You still take Damage!" Yuya reminded, using one of the most famous memes in all of Yugioh. "And when Odd-Eyes battles Level 5 or higher Monster, Damage is doubled!"

"What!" Shinji watched, as attack from Odd-Eyes increased even more, enveloping Azusa in its flames.

"REACTION FORCEE!"

"ARRGHHH!" Shinji screamed as his Life Points decreased to 700.

"And now,our second performer! Silver Claw attack one of his Pin the Hit! Silver Claw's effect activates, increasing attack of all Entermate Monsters by 300."

"I activate effect of my Bee Force Nest!" Shinji interrupted. "Since you attacked a Monster with the same name as targeted Monster, I can Summon another Pin the Hit from my Deck."

ATK: 200-1800 / DEF: 300 (LV: 1) x2

"Due to Bee Force Unity, its attack increases by every Bee Force Monster I control. Azusa's Attack increases even more due to another Sting the Hit on my Field."

ATK: 3400-3800 / DEF: 1600 (LV: 5)

"Since I use effect of Nest two times, it's destroyed." Said card shattered.

"My act ends by seting one card facedown. Effect of Gap Power, Pendulum Magician and Odd-Eyes Unicorn ends, returning attack of Silver Claw and Odd-Eyes to normal." Yuya, Silver Claw and Odd-Eyes bowed.

Yuya Entertainment Theme ends

"So cool!" Kid in Tops yelled, as everyone began claping in shock and awe at Yuya's turn.

"Even if seemed hopless at first, Yuya manged to held on and deal massive Damage to Shinji!" Melisa exclaimed.

Yuya: 1200 LP x0

Shinji: 700 LP x1

"I play Pot of Greed." Shinji drew twice more.

"Then I activate Spell Bee Jewel of Rebirth. I negate effect of one Bee Force Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it. I Summon back Neddle the Stinger!"

Tuner Monster appeared once more in Defense Mode.

ATK: 400-2400 / DEF: 800 (LV: 2)

"I activate a Trap!" Yuya interrupted him. "Entermate Miracle. With this card effect, I destroy Silver Claw..."

Wolf like Monster turned into particles. "Then, I draw cards equal to his Level and if any Spell Cards is among them, I get to activate it regardless of its condition. If not, all my Hand is sent to Graveyard and I take 300 Points of Damage for each card sent."

"Are you really going to use such a sucidal strategy?!" Shinji said in disbelief.

"Silver Claw Level is four. If he doesn't draw a card that meets the recquirements he will lose." Melisa noted.

"When you belive in your Deck, anything is possible."

"Please, Deck... Answer me." Yuya closed his eyes and drew four cards, sparkles coming out of them.

"Yosh." Yuya nodded, satisfied at what he got. "I activate Pendulum Storm! By destroying as many cards in my Pendulum Zone as possible, I can destroy your Bee Force Unity."

Green storm appeared on Yuya's Field and destroyed both Pendulum Magician and Odd-Eyes Unicorn. Shinji's Trap bursted in particles and following its destruction, all of Shinji's Monsters attack got reduced to normal.

"He actually did it." Melisa gasped in shock.

"I won't let that stop me!" Shinji raged. "Commons! Let's join forces against this society! Let's make a better world for everyone!"

"Shinji!" Yuya called out to him. "I understand how you feel, but roles of Tops and Commons would just be reversed with your way of thinking."

"So what!" Shinji spat. "They took everyrhing from us! We have right to fight back after living underneth them for so long!"

"I activate effects of my three Pins the Hit. It will deal you 200 Points of Damage for each, but since I have Azusa out, Damage is doubled!"

"With this he will take 1200 Damage, which is exactly how much he has."

"From my Hand, I discard Entermate Looney Protector. When I would take Battle or Effect Damage, I can discard this card, and negate that kind of Damage for duration of this turn. Then, I draw a card."

A performer in black get up appeared on the Field wearing a white and black mask. He shattered protecting Yuya from stings that were launched towards him.

"Yuya saved himself from certain defeat!"

"Not done yet! I tune three Level 1 Pin the Hit to the Level 5 Azusa the Spirit Bow!"

"That Synchro Monster is also a Tuner?" Yuya exclaimed.

"Power in concert. Bear the flames of grudge and release the arrow of revolt! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Bee Force - Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow!"

Huge humanied bug-like Monster with red eyes and green armor with orange streaks around it and bow in his right hand appeared.

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 8)

"Shinji Weber Synchro Summons again!" Melisa exclaimed.

"Watch fellow Commons!" Shinji yelled. "This is our Synchro Monster."

"Revolutionary Monster by combining three 200 Attack Monsters..." Crow muttered.

"Hey Neos." My Ace Monster appeared before me. "Do you remember times when only Yusei could use Accel Synchro and not some random bug loving moron?"

"I do." Neos solemny nodded. "It is rather sad what they did to Yusei's specialty. I don't mind Crow having Accel Synchro, but I do not think that Shinji deserves it."

"Now Commons! Gather by my side, just like this Monster! We will change society with our own hands!" He clenched his fist to symbolize his plan.

"Go for it Shinji!"

"We are with you!"

Commons in the crowd began chanting Shinji's name, their anger finally coming together from unfair treatment their recived from Tops.

"I equip him with Bee Force Sting." A green aura enveloped Hama. "It attack increases by 300."

ATK: 2800-3100 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 8)

"Here I come Yuya!" Shinji declared. "Battle Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow destroy his Odd-Eyes!"

His Monster launched bow covered in yellow aura towards Odd-Eyes.

"Action Spell: Miracle!" Yuya activated an Action Card. "My Monster destruction is negated and Battle Damage is halved."

Yuya: 900 LP x3

"Yuya saved his Ace Monster."

"But my strategy is far from finished." Shinji retored. "Hama's effect allows him to lower one of your Monsters attack by Battle Damage you took. Your Odd-Eyes losses 300 Attack Points."

After seeing Odd-Eyes Attack reduced to 2200, Shinji continued. "Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow can Attack twice in the same Battle Phase."

"What?!"

"This is the end!"

"If this attack connects, Yuya will take exactly 900 Damage!"

"By banishing Looney Protector from my Graveyard, I can draw a card and negate all Battle Damage for this turn." A card ejected from his Graveyard and following Odd-Eyes destruction, Looney Protector appeared before Yuya, shileding him from Damage.

"But you won't be able to use Odd-Eyes for a long time." Shinji said. "Effect of my Bee Force Sting activates! When equiped Monster destroys opponemts Monster, that Monster is shuffled back to the Deck instend of being sent to the Graveyard."

"Tch..." Yuya grunted, placing Odd-Eyes back to his Deck.

"You survived this turn, but you're finished in next one. Without your Ace Monster and Pendulum Scale, you don't have many options. I end my turn."

Yuya: 900 LP x5

Shinji: 700 LP x0

"I can't lose. I promised myself that I will stop Dimensional War, bring smiles to all Dimensions and go home together with Yuzu and Jason."

"I draw!"

Pendulum of Souls OST

"This is!" Yuya's eyes widened as image of Monster in white robes showed itself. "That's right. With this, my victory is assured."

"With Scale 1 Entermate Monkey Board and Scale 7 Entermate King Bear, I set the Pemdulum Scale!"

After usual 'Pendulum' word was written on Yuya's Duel Disk in Rainbow colors, two Monsters rose in Blue Pillars.

"With this I can Summon Monsters from Level 2-6 simutaneously. Pendulum Summon! Come forth my Monsters!"

Four lights shooted out of Pendulum Portal, traveling around the Field before landing in front of Yuya.

"Entermate Pendulum Magician, Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn, Entermate Silver Wolf and last but not least Tuner Monster Entermate Odd-Eyes Synchro!"

Magician in red attire, green horse with heterochromic, silver wolf and most notiacely small Monster with different colored eyes, wearing a hat and a tie.

ATK: 1500 / DEF: 800 (LV: 4)

ATK: 100 / DEF: 600 (LV: 1)

ATK: 1800 / DEF: 300 (LV: 2)

ATK: 200 / DEF: 600 (LV: 2)

"He Summoned four Monsters at once!" Melisa exclaimed, looking at Yuya in shock.

"Entermate... Odd-Eyes Synchro..." Reiji muttered.

"He Summoned that Tuner this early on?" I thought aloud.

"I see..." Shinji got over his suprise. "With Pendulum Summon, you can Summon multiple Monsters within Pendulum Scale. I got to say that's impressive. However, neither one of those Monsters can messure to my 3100 Attack Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow."

"Is that so..." Yuya smirked. "Entermate Odd-Eyes Synchro effect activates! During my Main Phase, I can Synchro Summon using this card and one Monster in my Pendulum Zone as Synchro Material!"

"What?!"

"Is such thing possible?!"

"Using Monster in Pendulum Zone as Synchro Material?" Reiji let out a smile upon hearing this.

"I tune my Level 6 Monkey Board to my Level 2 Entermate Odd-Eyes Synchro!"

"Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Now and here, along with a flash, awaken! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Enlightenment Paladin!"

Two green Synchro Rings appeared. The stars flashed and changed into a horizontal beam of white light. In seconds the light faded revealing a Monster in white an red robes and armor with double edged swords in its hands.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

"Incredible..." Melisa commented. "Sakaki Yuya performed a Syncjro Summon using a Momster in Pendulum Zone!"

"It still falls short to my Monster!" Shinji reminded.

"But not for long! My Monsters will work together in order to defeat you!" Yuya declared. "I activate Spell: Entermate Contrails!" Card showed image of contrails in shape of Monkeyboard, Turn Toad and Odd-Eyes.

"I select Enlightenment Paladin for this card's activation. He gains Attack equal to one other Entermate Monster I control. I choose Silver Wolf."

ATK: 2500-4300 / DEF: 2000

"4300?!"

"Battle!" Yuya sped up, Enlightenment Paladin right behind him. "I attack Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow with Enlightenment Paladin!"

Warrior Momster slashed Hama with its sword twice. Insect Monster tried to fight back, but was destroyed eventually, decreasing Shinji's Life Points to 0.

Yuya: 900 LP x1

Shinji: 0000 LP x0

"It's over!" Melisa and crowd cheered. "He escaped crisis with vicious counterattack and emerged victorious - Sakaki Yuya!"

"What a relief."

"For a moment I thought that worst scenario could happen." Woman from Tops followed up.

Yuya stoped at Duel Palace, get off his D-Wheel and took off his helmet.

"Good work Yuya!"

"Even if we lost, you showed us an awesome Duel!"

To say that Yuya was suprised at being praised by Commons, despite beating Shinji was understatment. There they were, calping and cheering for him, Tops and Commons alike.

"Thanks you!" Yuya happily waved towards cheering crowd.

"They are not booing him like in the cannon?" I wondered. "And Roget didn't come to congratulate him on his victory."

"Dammit." Shinji cursed for his failure.

"You're coming with us." Two bulky guys in green uniforms began draging him towarss Unerground.

"Shinji!" Yuya called out to Bee Force user.

"Shit!" Shinji tried to get out of the grip, but to no avail. "Crow will definetely avenge my grudge!"

"Tch..." Yuya ran to his D-Whell only to be stoped by a Security Officer.

"Let me go!" Yuya yelled. "I know where Yuzu is, I have to find here."

"I'm afraid that I can't allow that." He said in a formal manner. "All winners must be escorted to the Penthouse. Please, come with us.

"I said..." Yuya's eyes glowed bright red as he kneed Officer in the groin. "Let me go!"

He slamed Officers head on rear of his D-Wheel, leaving a head shaped dent in it.

Without wasting any time, he jumped on his D-Wheel and rode off.

"I didn't know that kid had it in him." Dark Panther said. "You're a bad influence."

"Just please don't tell his mother. She will kill me." I fakily pleaded.

"Stupid brat." Officer strugled to his feet as he recived a call from Director of Security.

"Let him be." Roget calmly told him. "But sent cpuple of Units to follow him."

"Y-yes Sir." Officer stammered still in pain from previous assault.

Half hour later

Crow was silently walking towards pit with bell boy leading the way, ready for his Duel against Jason.

"Shinji entrusted me his task to overthrow Tops and that's exactly what I'll do." He thought with determination. "I will defeat Jason and move all the way to Championship match to Duel that traitor."

"Well I guess that it's my turn." I sighed worried for what might happen if I don't control myself.

"I don't want to snap again. Doing that to Kurosaki was awful and I don't want same thing to happen with Crow."

A metalic click could be heared from y door as Sam steped in.

"It's time." He polietely said with a hint of fear in his voice.

I nodded and picked up my Wrist Dealer and Deck, but not before glancing towards Tuning Magician.

"I have a feeling that I will need this card against Crow."

With my last thoughts, I made my way towards the pit.

"Third day of Friendship Cup third Match! Yuki Jason vs Crow Hogan!"

Without any further adu, both of us pulled to start line ready to Duel. Although, I was less enthusiastic for obvious reasons...

"You okay?"

I turned to my left and saw Crow looking at me with worry.

"Y-yea, I'm fine..." I weakly answered, but he knew that something was wrong.

"Now let's get this show on thenroad! Action Field, On! Field Spell: Crossover Accel."

"Duel Mode, On. Auto-Pilot, Stand-By."

Action Field activated around entire City, sphere with Action Cards bursted as holographic screen began counting down.

3

2

1

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Sounds of tires screeching on hard concrete was heared as we both speeded up.

"DUEL!"

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Crow: 4000 LP x5

"Who will get the first turn?" Melisa commented. "Course for this Duel is Central Loop line that goes round and round the City's major terminal."

"Our sponsors might have thought that it would be troublesome if certain someone destroys a long course."

Someone... Oh... That's me...

"Listen, Jason..." Crow spoke to me as we raced through tunnel connecting Duel Palace with higway. "Shinji entrusted me to began a revolution against Tops and I will do that no matter what it takes. Even if I have to go through you to do that."

Crow exited the tunnel first, thus getting the first move.

"I will avenge grudges of my comrades!" He said with determination. "Shinji isn't only one that ties bonds of us Commons!"

"For now, I'll set a Monster and a card facedown." Two reversed card appeared on the Field. "I end my turn."

"It looks like our Commons is playing ot save for now." Melisa noted.

"There must be something more to his strategy." I hardened my gaze. "Either he wants me to destory it, or he is waiting for a right card to peform his multiple Synchro Summons."

Jason: 4000 LP x6

Crow: 4000 LP x3

"I draw!" I declared. "Kick it! Sparkman!" Light Attributed Hero appeared on the Field.

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1400 (LV: 4)

"And I equip him with Spark Gun!" Black gun connected to Sparkman's right hand. "With this in play Sparkman can change Battle Position of any Monster on the Field three times. Here is the first one!"

Sparkman blasted a bolt of electircity towards Crow's facedown Monster. It fliped face up revealing a black feather Monster woth purple and black feathers. Most noticable feature was that it wore a long robes and hood.

ATK: 1100 / DEF: 1000 (LV: 2)

"Battle! Sparkman destroy his Monster." I commanded as Sparkman blasted a electircity from his right hand destroying Crow's Monster and inflicting him 500 Points of Damage.

"First Damage goes to Jason!"

"Monster that you destroyed was Black Feather - Shadow Assasin." Crow began explaining. "When this card leaves the Field, I can destroy one card you control and then add a Black Feather Monster from my Deck to my Hand. I add Black Feather - Kalut the Moon Shadow. I choose to destory your Sparkman!"

A gust of black wind spread across Due Lane, heading towards my Light attributed Hero.

"I won't allow that!" I snatched an Action Card and activated it. "Action Spell: Mirror Barrier! My Sparkman can't be destroyed by your Assasin's Monster Effect."

A blue sphere formed around Sparkman, protecting it from black wind.

My eyes widened upon seeing cards in my Hand. "I set two cards facedown and end it with that."

Jason: 4000 LP x2

Crow: 3500 LP x5

"My turn! This card can be Special Summoned from my Hand if I don't control any cards." He placed a card on his Duel Blade. "Come on out! Black Feather - Gust the Backblast!

A human-like bird with dark blue and green feathers appeared on the Field.

ATK: 900 / DEF: 1300 (LV: 2)

"Now I Normal Summon Black Feather - Pinaki the Waxing Moon!"

Black bird with bow and its feathers as arrows appeared on the Field. It had a white bandana straped on its head, golden earing on its left ear and green eyes.

ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1000 (LV: 3)

"I tune my Level 2 Gust the Back Blast to my Level 3 Pinaki the Waxing Moon!"

Waxing Moon turned into 3 Green Synchro Rings and Gust the Back Bladt wennt trhroigh it, transforming itself to two white spheres.

"Jet-black back blast, become the tailwind that ties our bonds! Synchro Summon! Take off! Assault Black Feather - Sohaya the Summer Shower!"

A black feather Monster in green and blue armor with yellow streaks around it appeared.

ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000 (LV: 5)

"Crow performs a Synchro Summon!" Melisa exclaimed. "But it attack is only 1500, it's not enough to defeat 1600 Attack Sparkman."

"Sohaya the Summer Shower effect activates!" Crow continued. "When this card is Synchro Summoned using a Black Feather Monster as Material, it is treated as a Tuner monster while face up on the field."

"Level 5 Synchro Tuner..." Yugo muttered. "Not bad."

"Treating a Synchro Monster as Tuner like that..." Serena muttered.

"Furthemore, I can Special Summon one Assault Black Feather Monster from my Graveyard."

"But you don't have any Assault Black Feathers." I pointed out. "Only regular Black Feathers are in your Graveyard."

In response Crow smirked. "Not true. Shadow Assasin that you destroyed is always treated as Assault Black Feather. So I get to Special Summon it!"

ATK: 1100 / DEF: 1000 (LV: 2)

"I tune my Level 2 Shadow Assasin to my Level 5 Sohaya!"

Sohaya turned to Synchro Rings and encircled Shadow Assasin, turning him to two white spheres.

"Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth in tandem with your roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower!"

ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"There it is folks!" Melisa commented. "Crow managed to pull of a Synchro Summon and Summon his Ace."

"Fighting against 2600 Synchro Monster that is practicaly Raigeki isn't really fun." I pounted.

"Heh." Crow smiled. "You haven't seen anything yet. Due to Shadow's Assasin's effect, when it's sent to Graveyard, I can destroy one card you control. I choose your left facedown."

One of my two facedowns shattered.

"Next I can add one Black Feather Monster from my Deck to Hand due to Shadow Assasin's effect." A card ejected from his Deck and he added it to his Hand. "I add Black Feather - Gofu the Vague Shadow."

"Then I activate Equip Spell Rotation Blade of Pioneer!" Two red Blades appeared in Raikiri's hands. "Equiped Monsters Attack increases by 800."

ATK: 2600-3400 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

In addition, once per turn, it can deal you 400 Points of Damage for every Synchro Material used to Summon equiped Synchro Monster."

Two red slashes came from the blade and hit me in the back, reducing my Life Points to 3200.

"Effect of my Raikiri activates!" Crow continued, his Ace Monster manuvering his blade. "Once per turn, I can destroy number of card on the Field equal to number of Black Feather Monsters I control!"

With one slash of his sword, my other facedown got destroyed.

"Jason..." Yuzu whispered, watching the Duel with Frank, Amanda and Tanner from a bridge.

"Oh..." Tanner pounted "I want Crow to win, but I don't want Jason to be sent to Unerground."

"What are you saying?" Frank glared at youngest of three. "We have to root for Crow, he was always with us."

"You're right!" Tanner nodded happily.

"Battle!" Crow declared. "Raikiri the Sudden Shower destroy his Sparkman!"

Raikiri leaped towards Sparkman, preparing to slash him with his sword.

"From my Hand, I activate Monster Effect of Black Feather - Kalut the Moon Shadow!" Crow placed a card in his Graveyard Slot and a small bird with its head decorated in yellow and red feathers appeared.

"When Black Feather Monster attacks or is attacked, by sending this card to Graveyard, During Damage Calculation my Raikiri gains 1400 Attack!"

ATK: 3400-4800 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"4800?!" Melisa gasped. "Is this the end for our Hero Duelist?!"

"Jason-san..." Sam worridly muttered as he watched the Duel from pit bay.

Raikiri slashed Sparkman with his sword and spliting him in half, destroying him. A loud explosion occured and entire Duel Lane was covered in smoke.

"Is it over?" Yugo wondered.

"This is strenght of Commons bonds!" Crow clenched his fist to symbolise his statment. "Comrades alike, we fight together through our bonds and continue to win like I just did."

"Nice going Crow!" Commons yelled.

"You really showed him!"

"No way birdman." I called out to him and came out of the smoke with 2500 Life Points.

"But how?" Crow asked me. "My attack had to deal you exactly 3200 Damage, enough to defeat you."

"That would be true." I held up a card. "If I didn't activate effect of Honesty Neos in last second. By sending it to Graveyard, Honesty Neos increases Sparkman's Attack by 2500. When your attack connected, Sparkman had 4100 Attack Points, so I lost only 700 Life Points in the end."

"Well it wouldn't be interesting if you lost right away." Crow shrugged. "I end my turn and with that Raikiri's attack is reduced to 3400."

Jason: 2500 LP x2

Crow: 3500 LP x2

"Damn." I tried to catch my breath. "That was really close."

"I'll say." Neos apeared next to me, visibly upset. "You're distracted. After Sparkman attacked, you could have used Spark Gun to change him to Defense Mode. If you did that, you wouldn't have to waste Honesty Neos to survive this turn."

"I know, but..."

"But you're worried about Supreme King, correct?" After seeing me nod he continued. "Jason, it's not your fault. Even Kurosaki isn't so short sighted to held that against you. You have to options: either Duel your hardest and reach the top to Duel against Jack again and defeat him, thus making everything better for Tops and Commons, or you can simply give up, let Roget control the City and spent your eternity in the Unerground."

With that Neos dissapeared, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"I draw!" I glanced at card I drew.

"From where did this card turn up? I never had it before and it can't really help me now. Well, I have to make best of it..."

"I Summon Elemental Hero Fusionist!"

Monster in long black and red robes appeared on the Field. It had a long staff in his right hand and a hood over his head followed by a mask covering lover half of his face.

ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1300 (LV: 4)

"Fusionist?" Melisa repeated confused.

"With Fusionist on the Field, I can substitute it for any Material needed for Elemental Hero Fusion Monster." I began explaining. "As well, I can perform a Fusion Summon, using this card and one Monster from my Hand, Field or Extra Deck."

"Eh!" Melisa eyes were the size of a saucer. "Fusing from Extra Deck?!"

"I fuse my Fusionist, treated as Sparkman with my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman from my Extra Deck."

Fusion vortex appeared behind be as both my Monsters jumped into it.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman!"

Bright light occured, blinding everyone present. A warrior clad in a light armor descended from the sky and stood on my right side.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 8)

"Jason performed a Fusion Summon, but against 3400 Attack Raikiri, it won't to much."

"I set a card." I inserted the mystery card I had in my Duel Disk. "Shining Flame Wingman effect activates! For every Elemental Hero resting in the Graveyard, it gains 300 Attack Points. With Sparkman, Fusionist, Honesty Neos and Flame Wingman, his Attack increases by 1200."

ATK: 2500-3700 / 2000 (LV: 5)

"Battle!" I declared skiding my D-Wheel to side. "Shining Shoot!"

Flame Wingamn blasted a shining orb of pure energy towards Raikiri.

"I won't let that happen!" Crow hissed. "I play my Continuous Trap: Blade Shade! I target my Raikiri with it and activate its effect. I can negate your attack."

Red spikey shiled appeared in front of Raikiri shileding it from Flame Wingman's attack. "Then you are dealt 500 Points of Damage."

A gust of wing blew towards me, reducing my Life Points to 2000

"I end my turn." I concluded.

"Jason's attack backfired, reducing his Life Points even further." Melisa commented. "Truly, excellent display of skills from our Commons."

Jason: 2000 LP x0

Crow: 3500 LP x3

"My turn! First off, I'll activate effect of my Equip Spell Rotation Blade of Pioneer! You are dealt Damage equal to number of Synchro Materials used for Summoning of my Synchro Monster x400."

Raikiri slashed me with twin red blades, reducing my Life Points to 1200.

"Raikiri effect activates!" Crow carried on. "I can destroy cards you control equal to number of Black Feather Monsters on my Field. I destroy your Shining Flare Wingman!"

Another explosion occured when Raikiri slashed Flare Wingan across the chest.

"Sorry to break it to you." Smoke cleared, revealing Flare Wingman standing there without a single scratch. "Monster that used Elemental Hero Fusionist as Material cannot be destroyed by Card Effects."

"Tch..." Crow grunted. "I place a facedown and end my turn."

Jason: 1200 LP x1

Crow: 3500 LP x2

Cue Judai Theme

"I draw! I activate Hero Fusion!" A blinding light occured as I placed two Heroes in my Graveyard. "With Hero Fusion, I can perform a Fusion Summon of a Hero Fusion Monster using Monsters from my Deck as Materials."

I placed Clayman and Necroshade in Graveyard. "I fuse this two two Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Gaia!"

Ground violently shook as warrior in black armor and multiple orange orbs around it came out of it.

ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2600 (LV: 6)

"Jason performs a Fusion Summon from his Deck!" Melisa exclaimed, shock evident on her face and voice.

"Nice Fusion Summon." Crow praised. "But as you already know my Raikiri has 3400 Attack and even if you attack with Flare Wingman, Blade Shade will only block it."

"That might be true... If my Monster didn't have a Speical Ability." Crow's smiled droped when he heared that. "When Summoned, Gaia cuts your Monsters Attack in half and then gains the same amout your Monster lost."

"Shit!" He cursed.

ATK: 3400-1700 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

ATK: 2200-3900 / DEF: 2600 (LV: 6)

"To have an effect like that." Crow muttered.

"Heh." I rubbed back of my head in sheepish manner. "My Heroes are full of suprises. And don't forget that with two more Elemental Heroes in Graveyard, Flare Wingman's Attack rises again." Wingman's attack rose to 4300!"

"Go Gaia! Destroy Raikiri! Earth Splitter!" Gaia proceeded to punch the ground, shaking it as rubble made its way towards Raikiri.

"Don't forget that with Blade Shade in play, I can negate one of your attacks."

To say that Crow was shocked when his Trap didn't work was a huge understatment. Gaia rushed to Raikiri and punched right through it, destroyed it in the process.

"Sorry to break it to you Crow. AGAIN!" I said as his Life Points droped to 700. "Monster Summoned with Hero Fusion is unnafected by Card Effects the turn it's Summoned."

"He finally managed to turn it around." Serena said with relief.

"Keep fighting Crow!" Amanda yelled in encouragment.

"We're with you!" Tanner added.

"Flare Wingman attack him directly! Shining Shoot!"

Crow gritted his teeth and manuvered his D-Wheel, swiftly grabing an Action Card.

"Action Spell: Evasion! Your attack is negated." Shining orb from Wingmans attack barely missed.

"Yes!" Kids cheered.

"Well, there isn't much that I can do more. Gaia's effect ends and his Attack is returned to normal. Your move." I finished.

Judai Theme Ends

Jason: 1200 LP x0

Crow: 700 LP x3

"In a remarkable turn of events Jason landed a massive Damage to our Commons!" Melisa commemted. "Will Crow be able to make it out of this pinch?"

"Of course I will!" Crow said all to happily. "We Commons never waver. Even if we're pushed around we will never stop fighting!"

"Crow." I speeded up and faced him. "I know what you're trying to do, but are you really sure that this is the only way?"

"What do you mean?" He asked me with a raised tone.

"You from all people should realise how life of a Commons is hard. Do you really wish for other to experiance that, no matter if they hurt you in the past?"

Crow's face grew serious. "I really thought that day would eventually come where Tops and Commons would live together in harmony without other party sufering. I grew up without parents alone on the street, just waiting and hoping for better days and better life for me. But it never came..."

He gave a sad smile. "I only had my caretaker Martha and Jack as a family when I was a kid. Although I never actually liked him, we both felt a connection towards the other that I cpuldn't explain. We couldn't stand eachother, but we put our differences aside for sake of our friendship."

He griped his handlebar tightly. "Like I said to Gongenzaka, I really don't know what would have happen to me if I didn't have those kids. When I met them, I just wanted to feed them and let them on their own, but I saw myself in them. Same little kid from before who just wants to be loved and accepted, so that's why I began taking care of them."

He looked at me in a mix of determination and grief. "I want to set a better example for them, I want them to live peacefully with a true smile on their faces. I want them to live in a World where they can be really happy and not wonder where their next meal would be."

"Crow..." Kids muttered, sheding tears at their caretaker words.

"I placed all my hopes in Jack, but he never came through for us." He spoke with venom and malice in his voice. "He sold himself to the Tops and got changed by rich and fame. I once considered him as a friend, NO! As a brother, but not anymore."

"Exactly like Tony described." Serena looked down. "And yet, they never stoped having fun..."

Cue 5DS OST Hopeless Battle

"Crow..." I muttered, at loss of my words from his speech. I really didn't get it until now. I was thrown in in a World where people like Crow and Kurosaki are highly descriminated and went through hell and back for their loved ones. I was sent here to help them by God know why and I act like a goofy clown all the time...

"Is this..." I looked at my trembeling hand. "What he meant?"

"He is right." Yugo agreed. "We were always pushed around by Tops. They left us to die and we always came back and continied fighting. It's about time for someone to do something."

"I draw!" Crow riped a card from top of his Deck. "I Summon Black Feather - Blast the Black Spear!"

Staple of every Black Feather Deck appeared.

ATK: 1700 / DEF: 800 (LV: 4)

"Then, If I control a Black Feather Monster, I can Special Summon Tuner Monster Black Feather - Gale the Swift Wind!"

Ironically, Monster that appeared didn't have Black Feathers. It had purple feathers and his jead was vlad in gren feathers. It had yellow eyes and long wings.

ATK: 1300 / DEF: 400 (LV: 3)

"Even of your Flare Wingman can't be destroyed by Card Effects, it can still be targeted." Crow pointed out. "I activate Gale the Swift Wind's effect! Once per turn, I can target one Monster you control and half its Attack and Defense."

A swift wind could be heared as two wind razors hit Flare Wingman in the chest, draining him of his energy.

"Flare Wingman!" I called out in worry.

ATK: 4300-2150 / DEF: 2000-1000 (LV: 8)

"Crow managed to weaken Jason's strongest Hero!" Melisa stated. "And with a Tuner on the Field, we know what that means..."

"I tune my Level 4 Blast the Black Sphere to my Level 3 Gale the Swift Wind!"

Gale turned into horizontal lights and Black Sphere went through it, turning into 4 white spheres.

"Wet those Pitch-black wing. Along with the drizzling rain, bring forth one strike of lightning! Synchro Summon! Pierce Through! Assault Black Feather - Chidori the Light Rain!"

Monster in light blue robes, holding a katana in its left hand with black and green armor appeared on the Field.

ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"This card is true symbol of us Commons!" Crow declared. "Chidori the Light Rain effect activates! It attack increases by 300 for every Black Feather in my Graveyard!"

"For every?" Melisa stared in awe before she began counting. "He had Sohaya, Rain Shower and... And ..."

"I have 8 Black Feathers!" Crow interrupted her. "Rain Shower, Shadow Assasin, Kalut the Moon Shadow, Gust the Back Blast, Waxing Moon, Sohaya, Gale the Swift Wind and Blast the Black Spear. With those in Grave, my Chidori gains 2400 Attack!"

ATK: 2600-5000 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"5000?!"

"Battle!" Crow declared. "Assault Black Feather - Chidori the Light Rain destroy his Flare Wingman!"

5DS OST Hopeless Battle ends

Chidori pulled out a sword and slashed with it, sending a huge shock wave towards my Monster, followed by blinding white light.

"I-Is it over." I bowed my head in defeat. "I tried my hardest and still..."

"Oi." Time stoped for me as I heared a familliar voice on my left. "Are you giving up already? That isn't like you, right?"

"Yusei..." I stutered. "But what else can I do? He has a 5000 Power Hitter on his Field and my last facedown can't really help me now."

"I faced against Mecklord Emperors and I never gave up." He pointed out. "I fought hard to defeat Z-ONE and in the end I managed. I think that you can handle Crow with new Black Feather support."

I tried to argue, but he pointed at my Deck. "Answer is there. You just have to look hard. And there is a suprise in your Extra Deck that will show up when the time is right."

"Goodbye." With those last parting words, he faded away.

"Ahh!" Melisa's intense screaming brought me out of my trance. "Is it over?!"

"Yusei is right!" My eyes widened in realisation. "There is still hope!"

Cue Yusei Battle Theme

"You're finished!" Crow yelled with a smug grin on his face.

"Not yet!" I retored with a newfound determination. "Duel isn't over until the last card is played! From my Graveyard, I activate a Trap!"

"From Graveyard?!"

"I-is such thing possible?!"

Murmers could be heared from audience, but I ignored them all.

"Last Hope!" Card with image of a man riding a red D-Wheel, making his last Destiny Draw appeared.

"When did that card end up in your Graveyard?" Crow asked.

"Simple." I smirked. "When you used Raikiri's effect for the first time to destroy my two facedowns."

"It would seem that Jason planed this from begining." Melisa noted.

"I banish Last Hope from my Graveyard to activate its effect!" Card bursted as I placed my fingertips on my Deck. "When you declare an attack, I draw a Card, then if it's a Monster I send it to the Graveyard and add its Attack Points to one Monster on my Field. Antthing else is banished!"

"So he is gambling this entire match?" Yugo thought aloud.

"Seems risky..." Serena said in a low tone.

"Get your shady effect out of here!" Crow yelled in a comical manner, before turning serious. "Are you really going to risk it all just like that!"

"Knowing the bond Jason has with his Deck..." Reiji thought.

"Risk it?" I repeated with a confident smile. "Nah! I will draw exactly the card I need to power up my Wingman."

I closed my eyes and focused. "Please Deck... Answer me..."

"I draw!"

"D-did it get it?" Melisa asked.

"Come on Jason!" Serena clasped her hands together as praying.

"It's here." I grined as I showed my card to shocked Crow. "I drew my 2600 Attack Elemental Hero Bladedge! He is sent to Graveyard and his Attack Points are added to my Flare Wingman's!'

"He actually got it?!" Tanner shouted.

"Not only that, but since another Elemental Hero was sent to Graveyard, Flare Wingman gains 300 more Attack Points.

ATK: 2150-5050 / DEF: 2000-1000 (LV: 8)

"Go Flare Wingman! Counterattack with Shining Shoot!"

"Not going to happen!" Crow grabed an Action Card that was resting on a bubble on right curve and activated it. "I activate Action Spell: Attack Force! My Chidori's Attack increases by 600!"

Chidori's Attack increased to 5600 and grabed his sword, countering Flare Wingmans Attack and destroyed it, reducing my Life Points to 650!"

"Even if he managed to save himself, Jason was still unable to destroy Chidori. Current Life Points are 650 vs 700!"

"You almost gave me a stroke." Crow clenched his chest. "But now I know why you were choosed to Duel Jack. You're quite skilled being able to pull off something like that."

"Thanks." I answered with a sheepish smile. "You're not bad yourself."

"But don't think that I won't give my all." Crow cleared up with a smile of his own. "I will win this Duel for kids i take care of and for all Commons no matter what."

"I also have my burdens to barry." I told him. "That's why I can't afford to fail!"

"Let the best men win. I end my turn."

Yusei Battle Theme ends.

Jason: 650 LP x1

Crow: 700 LP x1

"My turn, I draw!"

Cue GX OST Miracle

"Here it is!" I smiled in delight. "I activate Legacy of a Hero! Now I take two Hero Fusion Monsters in my Graveyard and return them to my Extra Deck, then I draw three cards. I return Flare Wingman and Flame Wingman to draw!"

"Due to Elemental Hero Fusionist's effect, I can banish it from my Graveyard to add one Polymerization or Fusion Card from my Deck or Graveyard to my Hand." A card poped out of my Graveyard as I added it to my Hand. "I add Hero Fusion and activate it!"

A colorfol Fusion Vortex appeared behind me. "I from my Deck, I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

Both my Monsters swirled in a Fusion Vortex.

"Hero of wind, become one with elegent warrior of fire to create a new power!" For the first time I chanted. I pumped my fist in the air and prroudly shouted. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! My favorite Hero! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

A wave of fire eruoted behinx me and Flame Wingman stood there in all of his glory.

ATK: 2100 / DEF: 1200 (LV: 6)

"Another Fusion Summon performed by Jason!" Melisa exclaimed.

"Nice Monster. But against 5000 Chidori the Light Rain it won't stand a chance."

"Is that so." I smirked in Atem's fashion as my Field Spell Zone poped open. "Field Spell: Skyscraper!"

Suddenly, a number of huge buildings began surrounding us and entire City that was reached with Real Solid Vision System.

"What the..."

"With this in play, all Elemental Heroes on my Field gain 1000 Attack when they battle stronger Monster."

"And to boot it up, I play Gift of the Martyr!" Gaia began vanishing bit by bit before he turned into particles that got absorbed in Flame Wingman."

"By sacrificing my Gaia, Flame Wingamn Attack increases equal to his Original Attack Points until the end of this turn."

ATK: 2100-4300 / DEF: 1200

"4300..." Serena muttered. "And with Skyscraoer out on the Field, Attack will rise to..."

"5300!" I unknowingly concluded Serena's sentance. "Go Flame Wingman! Attack Chidori the Light Rain with Flame Shoot!"

Flame Wingman flew high in the air and got surrounded by crimson fire and came down towards Chidori. Winged Beast Monster tried to counter with his sword, but it got easily destroyed under pressure.

"Flame Wingman effect activates!" I continued after seeing Chidori's destruction. "When he destroys a Monster and sends it to the Graveyard, you take Damage equal to destroyed Monsters original Attack Points."

Gx OST Miracle ends.

Flame Wingman got close to Crow and opened its dragon's arm, unleashing huge fire on Black Feather Duelist.

"With this, Damage is 2600!" Melisa commented. "This settles it..."

"Trap activate! Black Feather Wind!" Card showed image of Raikiri deflecting attack from Five God Dragon. "With this I can negate Battle or Effect Damage and then shiffle up to three Black Feather Monsters from my Graveyard to my Deck and draw a card."

Eventualy Flame Wingman gave in and returned to my side of the Field.

"I return my Chidori, Shadow Assasin and Kalut the Moon Shadow." He shuffled his Deck and drew a card.

"Crow managed to get out of a huge pinch! Can he keep up same momentum?"

"I play Fifth Hope. I add 5 Elemental Heroes from my Graveyard to my Hand. Then I shuffle it up and draw two new cards." I placed Honesty Neos, Gaia, Avain, Burstinatrix and Bladedge to my Deck and glanced at the cards I drew. "And I place both of them facedown. Your move."

Jason: 650 LP x0

Crow: 400 LP x3

"I draw!" Crow began. "When I don't control any Monster, I can Special Summon Black Feather - Gofu the Vague Shadow!" A blurry yellow shadow covering a Black Feather Monster appeared.

ATK: 0000 / DEF: 0000 (LV: 5)

"When Gofu is Summoned this way, I can Special Summon two Gofu Shadow Tokens in Attack Position!"

Two small, yellow tokens appeared inbetween Gofu.

ATK: 0000 / DEF: 0000 (LV: 1) x2

"Everything is set! I tune my two Level 1 Gofu Shadow Tokens to my Gofu the Vague Shadow!"

Gofu turned into five Synchro Rings as two tokens went through them.

"When used for Synchro Summon, Gofu Summons a Monster from Graveyard, not Extra Deck!"

"From Graveyard?!" Yugo exclaimed from his room.

"Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth in tandem with your roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Phantom Synchro! Cascade! Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower!"

ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"What?!" Melisa yelled. "He performed a Synchro Summon from Graveyard and revived his Ace Monster!"

"Unlike Tops, Commons don't have privilege to put as many cards in Extra Deck." He calmly said. "That's why we won't let our cards die so easily!"

Crow's eyes widened when he saw Frank, Amanda and Tanner leaning on fence. "Get out of there! It's dangerous!"

"Tch..." Crow grunted. "I Summon Tuner Monster, Black Feather - Kochi the Daybreak!"

ATK: 700 / DEF: 1500 (LV: 4)

"Crow stop!"

"Save it Jason!" He snaped back at me. "I don't want to hear it. I have my own path to follow nad you won't stop me."

"This card can be Special Summoned when I control a Black Feather Monster. "He placed a card on his Duel Blade. "Show yourself, Black Feather - Chough Dawn!"

Black Feather Monster with purple beak and light blue feathers appeared.

ATK: 1300 / DEF: 900 (LV: 3)

"Crow listen..."

"Shut it!"

"Black Feathers suck ass!"

o_o

"How dare you!" He let out a decent amount of killer intent towards me.

"Cause I'm daring!" I pointed at Raikiri. "Now open your eyes and LOOK!"

Just on Raikiri's back was scared Tanner, clinging to Monster jacket, praying for his dear anf young life.

"Tanner!" Crow shouted in concern.

"What is going on!" Melisa yelled. "There is a child riding on Raikiri's back!"

"What is he doing there?!" Frank wondered.

"What should we do?" Melisa cluelessly scratched back of her head. "There are on Auto Pilot during the Duel, so we can't stop them."

"Tanner, what are you doing you idot?!" Crow yelled. "Hold on, I'll try to drop you off where others are."

"I'll catch him!" Frank spread out his hands.

"I can't hold on!"

He lost the grip on Raikiri's back and began falling.

"TANNER!"

"Jason!" Tanner happily exclaimed when he saw me carrying him while riding on Flame Wingman's back.

"Hold on." I told him as I gently placed him on a bridge with Yuzu and others.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Amanda and Frank hugged their foster brother tightly.

"Yo, Yuzu" I greeted her. "No time to chat, I have a Duel to win. Glad that your not dead, talk to you later. Okay? Thanks!"

With those parting words I jumped back on my D-Wheel like a boss.

"Thank you Jason!" Tanner happily waved at me.

"You noticed from the start, huh?" Crow asked me. "That's why you kept yelling."

"Yea." I nodded. "I don't think that Black Feather suck ass. I did that only to get your attention. They're pretty cool actually."

"Hmph..." He smirked. "Cooler than your Heroes will ever be."

"Well maybe not that much..."

We all shared a good laugh after that.

"He told me something..." Tanner said in a low tone, getting attention of other three. "He said that he doesn't want Crow to experiance same pain that he felt..."

"Same pain?" Frank scratched back of his head in confusion. "What does that mean? Yuzu do you know."

"No." She lied with a sad expression. "I don't."

"I tune my Level 3 Chough the Dawn to my Level 4 Kochi the Daybreak." Kochi turned into four Synchro Rings and Chought went through them.

"Wet those Pitch-black wing. Along with the drizzling rain, bring forth one strike of lightning! Synchro Summon! Pierce Through! Assault Black Feather - Chidori the Light Rain!"

Chidori appeared once again.

ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"Crow performs another succesful Level 7 Synchro Summon!"

"Like before, Chidori the Light Rain Attack increases by 300 for every Black Feather Monster in my Graveyard. I have eight in my Graveyards, so his Attackis increased by 2400."

ATK: 2600-5000 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"Crow managed to power up his Chidori even further." Melisa noted.

"Raikiri's effect activates!" Crow continued as several air razors made its way towards my card. "I can destroy cards on the Field up to the number of Black Feather Monsters I control. I destroy your two facedowns!".

"I chain one of them to your Raikiri's destructiom effect!" First card revealed itself. "Threatning Roar! Due to this Card's Effect, you can't declare an Attack this turn."

"Tch..."

"And while I'm at it, I play effect of my other facedown that you destroyed: Hero Medal! Since this card was destroyed by Card Effect, it is shuffled back in my Deck and I get to draw a new card."

"I end my turn." Crow finished. "But unless miracle happens, this Duel is mine!"

Jason: 650 LP x2

Crow: 400 LP x0

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" I placed fingertips on my Deck. "I always fight until the end no matter what!"

"That's right..." I closed my eyes and felt gentle breeze on my face. "This fight isn't only mine. I have precious people to protect in this World and I can't afford to be stoped here."

"I draw!" I slowly open my eyes and smirked.

"It's here!" I envisioned same circuit that happened to Yusei when he planed his strategy against his opponents.

"My combo will be the strech of road it light shines upon!"

In my brief vision I saw a white dragon with yellow eyes roaring.

"Prepare yourself Crow!" I told him. "Something is telling me that this will be last turn."

But Crow has two strong Monsters on his Field, how will he be able to defeat them?" Amanda wondered.

"I guess that we'll find out..." Frank said.

"From my Hand, I Summon Tuner Monster Tuning Magician!"

Small Magician girl in white and green outfit appeared on the Field with a wink.

ATK: 0000 / DEF: 0000 (LV: 1)

"Tuning Magician?!" Sam gasped upon seeing the card I played. "That's the card I gave Jason-san. I told him to defeat Jack and return it to him. But why did he added it to his Deck? It would only do him harm than good."

"Summoned Momster is Level 1, 0 Attack and Defense!"

"Why does Yuki Jason have that card?" Jack thought. "When Summoned, Tuning Magician decreases users Life Points by 400 while adding the same amount to opponent."

True to his words, Tuning Magician released small shock waves as my Life Points decreased to 250 and Crow's Life Points got to 800."

"Yuki Jason decreased his Life Points and added same amount to his opponent!" Melisa commented. "It would seem like he made a huge mistake."

"Why would you play a card like that?" Crow asked.

"Since when does he have Synchro Monsters?" Serena thought aloud.

"Is he going for a Level 7 Synchro?" Yugo narrowed his eyes.

"To prove a point to the person that gave me this card." I calmly replied. "That person thought that this card is useless, but when used right every card can be a force to be reckon with."

"Every card has a potential to be usefull. Those who call cards thrash don't deserve to call themself Duelist."

Cue Yusei Theme

"Sorry about this Crow, but I will take your Monster."

"What do you mean?"

"This." I pressed a button on my Duel Disk and it revealed mystery card. "I activate my Trap: Synchro Material! When activated, Synchro Material allows me to perform a Synchro Summon using Monsters from either side of the Field as Materials!"

"From either side?!" Crow looked at me in mix of shock and disbelief.

"That one wicked card." Yugo whisteled.

"As such, I tune your Level 7 Chidori the Light Rain with my Level 1 Tuning Magician!"

Audience, Council, Melisa, Crow, Lancers and even Jack and Reiji watched in shock as Tuning Magician turned in a single SILVER Synchro Ring and Chidori went through it, transforming himself in seven white spheres.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!"

A silver beam shooted behind me, creating a huge shock waves that made even Melisa's helicopter unstable. From silver beam of energy two yellow eyes could be identified as a mighty roar could be heared.

"W-what power..." Melisa commented, trying to keep balace.

Standard Dimension - Maiami City

"SHIVEERRSSS!" Futoshi suddenly yelled.

"What's going on?" Ayu asked him.

Chubby boy rubbed back of his head sheepishly. "I don't know. I just felt need to shout that. Like something amazing is happening right now."

All three kids just shrugged it off and continied with their daily activities.

Synchro Dimension - Neo Domino City.

"This is..." Crow clenched his head in pain upon seeing new Monster.

"Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust came out of the beam and roared as it flew around the City before it landed behind me.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 8)

"Atlas-sama!" Jack's assistant came rushing to his aid when he started to feel a major headache.

"I'm fine." He reasured her as he took a look at his card that let out a bright glow. "What are you trying to say to me Red Daemon's?"

"Yuki Jason performs A Synchro Summon by using Crow's Monsters as Material!" Melssia hardened her gaze at Stardust. "Now that I take a better look, it does have simillarities to Kings Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight."

"Remarkable." Reiji pushed his glasses up. "First Yuya and now Jason..."

"That boy is quite skilled." Gael commented. "I never saw a Synchro Summon using an opponents Monster as Material."

"No wonder Roget is so interested in him." Bordeaux tirmed to their leader. "Right Chairman?"

"Right." Taki nodded with a smile.

"Even so..." Crow winced in pain. "It's still weaker than my Raikiri."

"Is that so?" I smirked as a Trap card appeared on the Field. "I activate Trap from Graveyard that you destroyed when you Summoned Raikiri for first time: Skill Successor! By banishing this card from my Graveyard, one Monster I control gains 800 Attack!"

Stardust roared, his Attack increasing to 3300.

"Oh no!" Tanner panicked. "It surpassed Raikiri!"

"I activate a Spell: Silver Contrail." Stardust got surrounded in a silver aura. "This card increases Stardust's Attack further by 1000!"

ATK: 3300-4300 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 8)

"Are you ready Crow?"

Crow rubed his eyes, seeing a man in his twenties with a crab-like hair, royal blue eyes and a criminal mark going right down his left cheek.

"Go Stardust Dragon!" Stardust roared as he began charging up his Attack whle Crow began searching for an Action Card, but withoit any in sight.

"SHOOOTING SONIC!"

Stardust unleashed hsi trademark Attack towards Crow while Raikiri stood in front of his master protectivly. Attack hit and Raikiri got destroyed creating a loud explosion.

"AAARGHHHH!" Crow's D-Wheel wobbled as his Life Points decreased to 0

Jason: 250 LP x0

Crow: 0000 LP x0

"It's finally over!" Melisa sighed in relief. "In a jaw-droping Duel full of twist and turns, winner is Yuki Jason!"

I smiled as I speeded up towards Duel Stadium with Stardust and Flame Wingman hovering above me.

Yusei Theme Ends

And that concludes this Chapter. Hope you guys like it.

Two new characters are Johan and Rei. I added Johan because he was one of my favorites in GX and it would feel wrong to leave him out of this story. Same for Rei.

No Neos or Neo-Spacians this Chapter. My reason for doing so is because I wrote far to many Duels where Jason used Neo-Soacian, so I changed it up a bit.

I hope that you liked Yusei and Stardust cameos.

Original Cards:

Gem Reinforcments (Normal Trap)

If you control two or more Crystal Beast Monster (in Monster or in Spell and Trap card zone), send one of them to the Graveyard and if you do, Special Summon up to two Level 4 or lower Crystal Beast Monster from your Hand and/or Deck.

Crystal Burning (Normal Spell)

Frok your Deck or Hand, send one Crystal Beast Monster to the graveyard. Then inflict Damage to your opponents equal to Level of Monster that was send x300

Crystal Beast - The Diamond Knight (Fusion, Warrior, Light attributed, LV 8)

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2300

2 Crystal Beast Monsters

When this card is Special Summoned, half Attack and Defense of all Special Summoned Monsters your opponent controls and if you do, this card gains half of the Attack of strongest Monsters that got his attack reduced this way. This card can Attack all Special Summoned Monsters your opponent controls.

Bee Force Unity (Continuos Trap)

For every Bee Force Monster you control, all Bee Force Monster attack increases by 400x. If you don't control two or more Bee Force Monsters, destroy this card.

Bee Force Sting (Equip Spell)

Equip only to Bee Force Monster you control. It gains 300 Attack Points. When it destroys an opponents Monster, shuffle that Monster back to opponents Deck.

Last Hope (Normal Trap)

When your opponet declares an attack, negate that attack.

When your Monster is targeted for an attack, draw one card, then if it's a Monster, send it to the Graveyard and one Monster you control gains Attack equal to send Monster, until the end of Battle Phase.

Entermate Looney Protector (Effect Monster, Level 4, Spellcaster-Type, Dark Attrobuted.)

When you would take Battle or Effect Damage, negate that type of Damage for duration of this turn and draw one card.

You can banish this card from your Graveyard (except on the turn it was sent) negate all Battle or Effect Damage for this turn. Then draw a card.

Entermate Miracle (Normal Trap)

Destroy one Entermate Monster you control, draw carda equal to its Level. Activate any Spell card among them, regardless of it condition. If you don't draw any Spell, send all your hand to the Graveyard and take Damage equalt to numner of sent cards x300.

Entermate Contrails (Normal Spell)

Select one Monster you control. It gains attack equal to one Entermate Monster you control.

Elemental Hero Fusionist (Level 4, DARK Attributed, Warrior-Type Monster)

ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1300

This card can be substituted for any Material needed for Elemental Hero Fusion Monster (other Materials have to be correct). You can perform a Fusion Summon using this card (on your Field) and one Monster from your Hand, Field and Extra Deck. Monster that is Fusion Summoned using this card can't be destroyed by card effects.

Black Feather - Shadow Assasin (Level 2, Dark Attribited, Winged Beast-Type Monster)

ATK: 1100 / DEF: 1000

This card is also always treated as Assault Black Feather. When this card leaves the Field, destroy one card your oppinent controls and then add one Black Feather Monster from your Deck to your Hand.

Black Feather Wind (Normal Trap)

"Negate Battle or Effect Damage that would be dealt to you and then shuffle up to three Black Feather Monsters from your Graveyard to your Deck. Then, draw a card.

Black Feather - Chough the Dawn (Level 3 Dark attributed, Winged Beast Type Monster).

ATK: 1300 / DEF: 900

If you control a Black Feather Momster, you can Special Summon thos card from your Hand. Once per turn, this card can be treated as Level 1-4 Monster.

Don't forget to review, favorite and follow.

Until next time...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20

Hello guys. Sorry for very late update, but my entire work has been deleated after I was at the end of this Chapter. So after cursing all three Egyptian Gods for puting me through so much pain, I started from SCRATCH!

For future referances I won't abandon this story EVER! This was really one of a time thing and I will make sure that this sort of thing never happens again.

That being said, usual update scheduale is back in action, so 7-8 days. Chapter 20 is finally here and my second milestone. Only about 30 Chapters to go. :D

Your reviews will be answered in inbox in next couple days.

I don't own Yugioh Arc V or anything releated to it. I do own my OC Jason Yuki.

[Play Yugioh 5DS Opening 5, Going my Way]

Run! The path of evolution that connects to the future

There lies a new legendary duel!

Cards from each Yugioh Generations were showed as Jason grabbed one. Green light occured and scene changed with Jason wearing a red helmet with dark visior, while riding a red D-Wheel on a open road. Yuya, Serena, Kurosaki, Gongenzaka, Sawatari rode their respective D-Wheels as well.

Scene changed to clear blue sky in the City as Lancers Ace Monsters were shown flying around.

The feelings of indecision, shake them all off

The possibilities are infinite, set them all free

The beginning is always dependent on you

Everyone is wandering about, pursue the light

All of the Lancers looked behind to find dosen Duel Chaser on their tails. Scene changed to show Roget with serious expression looking down of them, while several chess pieces were scattered around.

Jason speed up and placed four cards on his Duel Disk, which materilised and revealed Flame Wingman, Neos, Great Tormado and Winged Kuriboh respectivly.

Yuya followed with his Monsters: Timbreaker Magician, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion and Tunning Magician.

Yuzu and Serena running to each other and then Yuzu pulled her along in spin with a smile and their bracelets flash before the two have been revealed to have swapped clothes, Yuzu smiling and Serena looked at her confused.

Scene now showed all Lancers assembled in dymond formation.

It looks like you've lost sight of the fleeting dream

The bonds that connect us will definitely never lose

(Growing! Go my way!)

Jason with blank gold eyes lost in void of Darkness, kneeling on the ground as mirror images of Ryan, Serena and Yuzu were shown.

Scene showed Council of the City and high above them on the left side was Roget with his Securiy Officers. On Rigjt sie Akaba Keo was standign with Obelisk Force.

High above everyone stood Supreme King with his loyal soldiers - Duelists of Death looking down on everyome with murderous glare.

Yuri transitions the scene as he made a wide gesture as Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yugo, Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri posed.

Become the storm, dance

and tear the darkness apart

Even if you can't see the place you're struggling towards now

Start running, with those legs

There's nothing to be afraid of

On this path towards the future

Going my way! Cut open a path and go!

Jason rode his D-Wheel as Elemental Hero Shadow Flame Neos appeared and flew high in the air, alongside Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.

Jason and Yuya were standing on the roof with serious expressions and their Ace Monsters flew past them.

Serena clasped her hands as her Ace- Cat Dancer appeared from Fusion Vortex and did a small dance, standing behind her mistress.

Yugo Summomed Clear Wing Synchro Dragon on his D-Wheel and immediately ordered it to Attack a gigantic dragon with humdred eyes that destroyed the City.

Shun followed up and Xyz Summons Raid Raptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon that attacked a fiedish dragon traped in a crystal.

Jack faced a man in black armor in front of medival castle. He placed a card on his Duel Blade and in a huge wave of fire - Scarlight Red Dragon Archfied appeared. He looked behind him as Crow smrked and Summomed Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower to fight the man together.

A red D-Wheel shooted out of ruined building and a man with glowing red mark on his right arm pulled up a handlebar and stood up from his D-Wheel to face Supreme King, while white dragon hovered above him.

This pulse of yours beats so violently as the engine goes full throttle

You head on forward aiming for your goal, just as you believe in your friends

You've fallen down once too many times, but you'll try again

The time has now come to pull yourself together

Jason with shocked expression looked over devestated City.

Scene showed Serena and Yuzu back to back, clasping their hands as a Fusion Vortex apleared and their Ace Monsters came out of it.

Yuya rode his D-Wheel with his eyes glowing bright red, redy to perform his trademark Pendulum Summon.

Odd-Eyes Rebellion destroyed the streets with his scale of wrath, as Gongenzaka Summoned Susano-O.

You see a wild dream complete with an endless sky

There's no need to hesitate, now just go spread your wings and take off

(Growing! Go my way!)

Odd-Eyes Rebellion and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon fought eachother as their respective owners: Yuya and Yugo rode them while Jack watched the situation from his penthouse at Tops Area with emotionless look.

Be one with the wind, soar off right now

and go regain your courage

Let us overlay our dreams from that day long gone

Now take what you have, place them in your arms

There's nothing to be afraid of

On this path towards the future

Going My Way! Cut open a path and go!

Reiji pushed his glasses up and activated his Duel Disk in order to face shadowy creature with gold eyes in a destroyed Neo Domino City...

Jason and Yuya rode through the tunnel with Jason having Shadowflame Neos and Yuya having Odd-Eyes Rebellion as both their Monsters clashed creating sparks.

Scene changed and showed Yuya, Jason, Yuzu, Serena, Kurosaki and Yugo standing at the Duel Lane as confetti rained around Duel Stadium.

Chapter 20: Forging your own path.

Go Stardust Dragon!" Stardust roared as he began charging up his Attack whle Crow began searching for an Action Card, but without any in sight.

"SHOOOTING SONIC!"

Stardust unleashed his trademark attack towards Crow while Raikiri stood in front of his master protectivly. Attack hit and Raikiri got destroyed creating a loud explosion that spread across entire Duel Lane.

"AAARGHHHH!" Crow's D-Wheel wobbled as his Life Points decreased to 0

Jason: 250 LP x0

Crow: 0000 LP x0

"It's finally over!" Melisa sighed in relief. "In a jaw-droping Duel full of twist and turns, winner is Yuki Jason!"

"Aww..." Tanner had a dissapointed look on his face.

"Crow lost..." Frank said.

"Thanks God." Yuzu breathed in relief, before tensing up at seeing three kids glaring at her. "S-sorry."

"It's okay." Amanda reasured her. "It would be better for Crow to lose to Jason than to someone else."

I smiled and speeded up towards Duel Stadium, with Flame Wingamn and Stardust still hovering above me. With a loud sound of screeching tires, I stoped, took of my helmet and got off my D-Wheel.

"Jason!"

I heared a voice calling out to me and turned around to see Sam runing towards me, smile plastered on his face.

"That was an awesome Duel!" He said with ethusiasam.

"Heh." I smirked as I took out Tuning Magician. "I did tell you that every can has a purpose. Now do you realise what Jack meant by that?"

"I do." Sam gave me a small nod, embarassed at misunderstanding Jack's words. "Every card has a purpose, as long as you know how to use it."

I handed Tuning Magician back to him, but was suprised when he stoped me.

"Keep it." He told me. "If you want to reach top and become The King, you need every help that you can get."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks." I quickly pocketed my card and saw Stardust Dragon giving out one more roar, before dissapearing in silver particles. His card was resting on my D-Wheel and let out a small silver shine. I picked it up and looked at it as it slowly began vanishing from my hand.

"Thank you Yusei." I thought with a smile as I turned to face Crow that was siting on his D-Wheel with emotionless expression on his face.

"Crow." I walked up to him and shook his shoulder, but to no avail.

"Crow." I called out to him again, this time a little louder, but he still didn't respond.

Memory Fragment

"Where am I?"

Crow looked around, noticing that he is floating above run down district that resembles streets in which he grew up as a Commons.

"Oh God!" He looked at his transparent hands and began panic in comical manner. "Am I dead?! Did that final attack blast me off my D-Wheel and sent me to my doom! Who is going to take care of the kids now?!"

"You little Satellite brat! Get back here!"

Crow forgot his little issue and re-directed his attention towards source of the voice. He noticed two Security Officers chasing a kid that was dressed in simple green jeans, with orange shirt and brown, leather vest. Most shokcing feature about the boy was that he had same orange hair as Crow.

"I must keep going." Kid muttered to himself, limping on his right foot while carrying two brown paper bags.

"Why am I seeing this?" Crow thought aloud as he hardened his gaze at the scene. "And that kid... He seems familliar."

Kid continued running for few more minutes before ending up in a dead end. Insted of worrying, he just pushed dumpster and open a small metal door that was hidden behind it. He slowly crawled inside and closed the door while hoping that Security won't catch him.

"Where did he go?" One of them asked, looking left and right for any signs of the troublemaker.

"Tch..." Second officer grunted with annyoed expression. "He escaped! Let's spread out and search for him."

"Right."

They both began running while kid smirked at his hideout proving efficient yet again.

"Crafty brat." Small smile found its way on Crow's face.

Growing up as Commons, Crow knows how it feels to be unfairly discriminated and treated badly by Security and Tops. If he didn't have Martha, he would probably be dead in a ditch by now and nobody would even miss him. But thanks to her, he got a chance for a better life and for that he will always be grateful to her. It was Martha's kindness and actions that made him in the man he is today. That's why he took in Frank, Amanda and Tanner. He saw himself in them, same scared little kid that just wanted to be accepted.

He heared a sound of metal and turned to see kid geting out of his little 'hideout' safely. Upon seeing his face, he let out a gasp.

"T-that's... Me!"

True to his words, kid looked exactly like Crow did when he was younger. Despite their uncany resemblence, Black Feather Duelist didn't seem to recal this particular event.

"I..." Little Crow stammered, limping on his right foot while carrying his bags. "I still need to continue running. Those Security punks might find me and..."

Little Crow fell on the concrete floor, pain surging through his leg. To make things worse, it started raining and poor boy fell unconcious.

Blinding light occured that covered Crow's eyes.

Memory Fragment ends

(Jason POV)

"Black Feather sucks..."

"What was that?!" Crow exclaimed as he swinged his right hook at me which I barely dodged.

"I'm just messing with you." I chuckled. "Are you okay? You spaced out there for a second."

"Y-yea..." Crow muttered under his breath, before geting off his D-Wheel and reaching his hand out to me. "That was a good Duel. You really are though."

I rubbed back of my head sheepishly as we shook hands.

"You're not bad yourself, but I am better." I said with a hint of arrogance in my voice.

Crow sweadroped with a small smile. "Well it's good to see that you're modest."

I turned serious. "Crow, I came to this Dimension to retrive our friend and to find new comrades in our fight against Academia. But seeing how you, Frank, Amanda and Tanner have a hard life, I decided to help you out."

Crow listened intesivly as I continued.

"Just like you, I want to create a peaceful future for everyone. A future where everyone could be geniune happy in society where Tops and Commons live together in peace and harmony. I know that it might seem impossible, but I will do everything in my power to help everyone that reside in the City."

I held up my fist with a smile. "That's a promise."

Roget's Office

"Crow, Jason." Yuya said with a smile watching the monitour where his friends were. "You really think that Jason will agree to that?!"

"He won't have a choice." Roget smiled deviously.

After apprehanding Yuya, he brought him to his office and explained him his plan of control of the City. Of course, he left out that he was a pawn in all of this, to more higher and powerful being, but that didn't matter. His cover up to act is that he wants to Commons to rebel against Tops. In order to do so, final piece should be Duelist that will defeat King of The City, thus crushing last hope Tops and Commons had. He led Yuya to belive that he wants to Jason to join him, in a peaceful way, but the boy himself doesn't interest him. What interest's him is the power inside of him. And to unleash it, he has to break Hero Duelist to the point where he wants to fall into darkness and despair willingly. And he knew who will help him with that.

"Immediately apprehand Hiragi Yuzu on the course." He spoke to his workers through intercom.

"Stop it! I won't let you do as you please!" Yuya wrestled him and at that moment, two officers came rushing in and grabeg him, draging him out of the room.

"Troubled kid..." Roget thought aloud.

Back with Jason

(Jason's POV)

"Thank you Jason." Crow said after he heared my speech as we fist bumbed. "And don't forget. You also have a comrade in your fight against Academia."

"That's enough chit chat."

Two bulky guys in green mechanic suits came on Crow's sides.

"Sheesh." Crow got out of their grip. "I'm going."

"Crow!"

"Don't worry about me." He told me. "I'll be okay."

With that he disaapeared in the darkness. But if anything goes as it did in canon, he will be alright. That is if that stinky Battle Beast doesn't card him, but I will prevent that.

I got on my D-Wheel and ride of to the garage. I parked it, took off my helmet and quietly followed Sam to my room.

Half hour later.

"Yep. Nothing better than taking a long shower after playing Children Card Game."

I got out of my bathroom with one towel wraped around my waist and other one around my head. I quickly dressed in my usual wardrope consisting of red jacket, red sneakers, black undershot and gray pants. I do wonder how would I look in Osiris/Slifer Red Uniform from Duel Academia. I would probably resemble Judai even more. I do wonder why I still have my usual black hair and green eyes from my World. Shouldn't it be brown hair and brown eyes like Judai had, considering I'm his reincarnation in his World. Eh, I'm probably overthinking this...

"Speaking of my World..." I droped to my bed with exparated sigh. "I can't help but wonder if my family noticed that I'm gone. I can just picture shocked and horrified look on my mom's face when she entered my room to wake me up for school only to see that I'm not there."

"And what about rest? Dad, Ted, Jennifer and Anna... I just hope that they aren't too worried. If I do find my way back home, what would I say to them when they ask me where I was all this time. Hey! Sorry for worrying you, but I was stuck in Anime revolving around Children's Card Game. I had to help main protagonist with tomato hair save his pink haired girlfriend and stop Dimensional War, while me and said protagonist are being ocassionaly possesed by our past, demonic lifes."

"I know their reactions. Jennifer and Anna would look at me like I grew another head Ted would laugh his ass off like a jerk he is, while my mom and that would be dissapointed and angry about me 'lying'."

"Ted's reaction would piss me off the most with everything I've been through in this month and a half in this World. Bad enough that he makes fun of me about playing a Card Game for Children. Despite me using Yugioh Abridged referance, Yugioh has evolve so much that a simple child wouldn't even began to comprehend the compexiviry of this game. Sure let's give a 6 years old a Zoodiac Deck and hope that he can learn to play game from it. My idiot brother couldn't even play a freaking Blue-Eyes Deck thay was fucking easy to play and understand with all new support cards that came out in early 2016.

I sighed once again and get up from my bed and glance at Duel Stadium from my window. Despite me having issues with my bro, I still miss him. I miss all of them... I hope that I'll be able to see them after everything is over.

"We sure kicked ass didn't we." Tuning Magician cheerfuly exclaimes by my side.

"We sure did." I reply with a smile. "I am exicted for next Duel that will..."

Just then a soft knock was heared on my door and a familliar voice spoke.

"Jason-dono."

My eyes widened at the voice. I walked towards my door and whispered.

"Tsukikage..."

XYZ Dimension - Heartland City.

"ARRRGHHHHHH!"

A loud scream was heared as third Obelisk Soldier's Life Points decreased to 0 as he fell hard on the floor, bloody and bruised next to his comrades.

"Scums..."

From top of the ruined building, a figure in brown, messy cloak jumped down, deactivating her Duel Disk as it made its way towards three fallen and injured soldiers that were scared for their lifes.

"Are you ready to repent." She held a pink Xyz Dimension Duel Disk that begab emitating small pink light.

"P-please..." Red spoke in a weakend tone.

"Spare us." Green followed the suit.

"I don't negotiate with killers." She coldy brushed them off as light from her Duel Disk became emitating even more. "Begone, runts."

A pink light covered three Obelisks, as their screams of mercy and agony echoed through deserted districts in which they were. After few moments screams stoped and three cards with their faces fell by the girls feet.

"Pathetic..." She said in monotone voice and continued walking like nothing happened.

This was third group of Obelisk students that she defeated today. She still doesn't know why she was so scared of them when they invaded for the first time. They were pathetic, unoriginal bastards that always spawn their stupid Hound Dog Fusions...

A single tear traveled down girl's cheek and hit the floor. She looked around, more tears welling up in her eyes upon seeing the state of her once prideful and peaceful hometown.

It was hell.

Heartland was initially a peaceful city, where many enjoyed Dueling. They never saw Duel Monsters as a tool of destruction and use it to hurt others like Academia did. She always belived that Dueling was supposed to be about having fun and bringing smiles to everyone no matter the outcome. Her beliefs strengthened when that man came into their town.

She continued walking, mix of emotions taking her over upon seeing once great Heartland School, now turned into pile of debris and rubble.

She walked inside, glancing upon the huge hallways of the school. She never wanted to come here. Memories were too painful, but she had to retrive something important to her friend in this school, before it completely colapses.

"Locker 426." She though aloud, holding a key in her right hand.

She was a part of Clover Branch with her brother and friends, so she didn't really recognize much of the era where Spade Branch is. Correction. Was.

She opened the desired locker and saw its content. Nothing much really. Just few books and pencils, with ridiciously large amounts of black chokers.

"Knowing him, he will be pissed if I don't save his precious chokers." Girl thought with a faint smile. "So the best thing that I could do is leave them here. Those things never looked good on him to begin with."

She felt a metal attachment at the back of the locker and begab pulling it until it came off. She threw the metal on the floor and saw black Deck Box residing in secret compartment with two pictures with familliar faces on them.

"Yuto, Ruri... Shun." At the mention of last name, she couldn't help but blush. She saw pictures of Ruri wraping her hands around Kurosaki and blushing Yuto.

Yuto wore black and white jacket with black undershirt under it, a black belt with black jeans and black shoes.

"He really loves black..." Girl thought.

Kurosaki on the other hand wore a brown and gray jacket with black-ish shirt underneeth it.

Ruri wore a knee-length, yellow dress with a belt over a white neck shirt, and white high-heeled shoes.

Girl smiled. These were really the peaceful times. She swore on all their falling comrades and friends that she will avenge them, no matter what it takes and bring back peace to their homeland.

In fit of rage she took out three cards containing Obelisk Force and riped them to shreds, with no regard for their pitiful existance. After all they did, after all pain and misery they caused her and her loved ones, they should burn in 9th circle of Hell for all that she cared.

She took few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Looking at the second picture she couldn't help but crack another smile. On the picture were Yuto and Ruri peacefully sleeping on a grassy filed ovelooking the river at Hearland bridge.

Girl giggled at the memeory.

Flashback

After day spent together at the reastaurant, movie and just walking around Heartland, exhausted Yuto and Ruri decided to relax at their favorite spot in the city. Yuto's hand was wraped around Ruri, while she snuggled closer to him with a small blush on her face.

"Anna!" A female voice in a nearby bush complained.

Voice came from a aroudn 12 years of age. She had blue eyes and short light-purple and lilac hair that is restrained by light green and orange hair clips that resemble bicycle helmets. She wore a light blue dress with a teal turtleneck under a tan dress held up with brown shoulder straps and a blue belt that had a golden symbol resembling twin birds back to-back and green and orange punches at both hips. She also wore brown tights, blue boots and white gloves.

"Come on Sayaka." Girl, now know as Anna whispered as she held a camera in her hands. "Lossen up a little. This is fun, isn't it?"

Anna had red, spiky hair, while her yellow eyes were positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to her face.

Her attire is a pink and white shirt, which reaches below her waist, black compression shorts and a pair of boots in the same colors as her shirt.

Strangely enough, girl always had a huge pink cannon with her.

"I just don't feel comftorable in spying on our friends." Sayaka pinched the bridge of her nose. "Can we please just go."

"Of course not." Anna answered all to happily. "I still have one last thing to do."

"Wait, Anna!" Sayaka called out to her, but she slowly approched still sleeping couple.

She sighed. "Something tells me that this won't turn our so good."

Meanwhile, Yuto and Ruri were still sleeping while snuguling together.

SNAP!

Flash of light and sound of camera made young couple shot their eyes opent and jolt from the grassy field. Yuto looked at grining Anna in confusion while Ruri growled in anger upon seeing the camera in her friends hand.

"Anna!" Ruri yelled, red from anger and embarassment. "What the heck are you doing?"

"This?" She held up her camera, grin never leaving her face. "Oh, just some blackmail material."

"Blackamail material?" Ruri repeated in confusion. Just then, Sayaka began runing towards them and stoped to catch some breath.

"Sayaka! Are you involved in this too?" Ruri asked her childhood friend in a mix of hurt and anger.

"No, I'm not." Girl held up her hands defensively. "Me and Anna were hanging out when she saw you two in a restaurant. Despite my protest, she insisted that I go with her to spy on you." She said last sentence while shooting Anna a look.

"Yuto stood up, dusting himself before turning to Anna with a michiveous grin on his face. "You want a date with Shun?"

"Why.. Yes I would." Anna happily confirmed with a faint blush on her face.

"Anna..." Ruri let out an exparated sigh. She knew that her friend had a crush on her brother for quite a while now, but she never imagined that she would go this far. "Why don't you ask him yourself."

"I could do that. Or, you know..." She held her camera in right hand. "I can show this picture to Shun. Considering his temper, we all know how he'll react when he finds out that his best friend is dating his little sister."

"Anna!" Saya glared at Railway user.

When they imagiend Shun's reaction if he ever found out about them dating, Yuto and Ruri grew pale and started sweating bullets. Shun was always overprotective of Ruri and would always let out a huge amount of killer intents towards anyone who would try to hit on his sister.

One incident happened few months ago, when some guy slaped Ruri's ass in front of him trying to act all tough. By that time Yuto and Ruri were dating about few weeks and Phantom Knight Duelist wanted to put him six feet under for doing that to his girlfriend, but couldn't do anything because he would blow his cover up. Same thing can't be said for Shun, who in a fit of rage, punched the guy so hard that it broke his jaw in two places. That wasrn't enough so he mount him and began punching him until he was black, blue and red. Yuto and Ruri stoped him before the worst case scenario happened. Guy was still hospitilaised for a month and kept his distance from Raidraptor Duelist and his sister.

Yuto knew that Shun wouldn't react that badly, considering their past together. But he knew that he would be angered either way, so he wouldn't want to take that risk. Neither would Ruri.

Ruri, however hated that her brother treated her like a little kid. Ever since they parents died in a car accident few years back, she was everything that he had. Still, it was exhausting that he wouldn't butt out of her personal life and let her date whoever she wants.

"So... What did you decide?" Anna's statment, snaped young couple out of their thoughts.

"Fine." Ruri puffed her cheeks in annoyence. "I will see what I can do..."

"YAY!" Anna cheered promting another sigh from Ruri.

Flashback ends

Anna smiled at the fond memory. She started developing feeling towards Kurosaki during their Duel in which she was the representative of Clover Branch and Shun was in Spade Branch. With back and forth Duel going on, Kurosaki managed to weaken and destroy her Superdreadnought Rail Cannon with his Satellite Cannon Falcon.

Being her usual sore loser, Anna refused to admit defeat and requested immeidate rematch. Her attitude annoyed Shun and Yusho steped in, reminding them about true meaning of Dueling - to enjoj it and make people smile. Forced to do so, Anna accepted defeat and as punishemnt for her behaviour, she and Shun were forced to spend a day together.

Even if she was relentite to do so, she eventually agreed. On their little "date" she was quite suprised when she found out everything that she has in common with Shun. Obviously they like Dueling more than anything, except their younger siblings, but they tend to be way too hot headed and often end up in tough situations because of it and yet manage to end up on the top most of the times.

After that day they spent more and more time together, leading their friends to belive that they were an item, rumours which they way too quickly dissmised.

Both of them kept their feelings to eachother, despite being painfully obvious. At Ruri's request (forced by blackmail from Anna), Shun agreed to take Anna to a date.

Even if it started awkward first, they lossened up a bit and went to see a movie, followed by dinner at their favorite restaurant in Heartland.

Anna looked at the pictures, tears starting to form in corner of her eyes at remembering what happened next.

After Invasion started and they had to flee to safety, both Anna and Shun slowly drifted apart because of it. Ruri's kidnaping and carding of Anna's best friend Umimi Habara, destroyed every ounce of their relationship. Things didn't got better when Anna, as one of the leaders of Resistance disagreed with Shun's decision to go to Standard with Yuto to kidnap Akaba Reiji. He wanted to save his sister and Anna was selfish by insisting that he stayed in Heartland to protect it.

Many harsh words were said back then and Anna wished that she could take them back...

She wiped her tears and placed pictures and Deck Box in dark brown knapsack that she carried on her back. After acquiring what Yuto desired, she left Heartland School.

Outside of the ruins of Spade Branch

Anna walked out of huge hole in the wall, taking few deep breaths to calm herself, knowing what's coming.

She droped her knapsack on the floor and pulled out her collapsible pink cannon out it and aimed towards ruined building in front of her. A loud bang could be heared as remaining of building turned to dust.

"No need to hide." She called out. "Show yourself."

"My, my..." Dark figure in a black cloack came out of the shadows. According to his voice, its a male. "Anna Kaboom noticing my presence. I'm honoured."

Anna's browed twitched at mention of her nickname. She got it because of her trademark cannon and her habit of shooting at people.

Kaboom... Just at mention of that nickname made her blood boil. Many of her comrades gained nicknames worthy of their Dueling Skills and to be called "Kaboom" is just undignifying for Duelist of her caliber.

She snaped from her thoughts when a red Duel Anchor straped itself around her Duel Disk. She didn't resist it. In fact, she approved her enemies actions. After all, if fool is so eager to be turned into a card, who is she to deny his wish.

Stranger activated his blue Academia Duel Disk while having a confident smirk on his face. "Huge award is given for your head. This must be my lucky day."

Anna remained silent.

"Silent type, huh?" Academia Duelist seemed to be dissapointed. "That's no fun."

"Didn't catch your name." Anna coldly stated.

"Never said it..." Soldier answered as both of them activated their respective Duel Disks. "It's Houzan Gokaido."

"DUEL!" They yelled in unision.

Anna: 4000 LP x5

Houzan: 4000 LP x5

"Ladies first." Houzan gracefully offered.

"I Summon Night Express Knight!" Anna slamed a card on her Duel Blade and a railway appeared followed by a knight in white/silver armor with golden outlines around its body. It had a shiled in its left hand and a spear in its left.

"I can Normal Summon this card withour releasing, but its original Attack becomes 0.

ATK: 3000-0000 / DEF: 3000 (LV: 10)

"Oh." Houzan's brow furrowed. "Is your trademark Xyz Summon up next?"

Anna ignored his comment and carried on with her move. "Furthemore, since I Normal Summoned my Knight Express Knight, I can Special Summon Heavy Freight Train Derricrane!"

A big yellow train appeated next to Anna's first Monster.

"When Freight Train is Summoned this way, its Attack and Defense gets cut in half."

ATK: 2800-1400 / DEF: 2000-1000 (LV: 10)

"Two Level 10 Monsters..." Houzan muttered. "So you are planing to perform Xyz Summon."

"No. I'm going to perform a Fusion Summon, but I Summoned two Monsters of the SAME level just to mess with you." Anna told him, her voice driping with sarcasam.

"No need to be rude." Academia student huffed.

"Fuck you!" Anna cursed as she held up her hand. "With my Level 10 Night Express Knight and Heavy Freight Train Derricrane, I Overlay!"

Her Monsters transformed into black energy beams and entered XYZ portal.

"XYZ Summon! Come forth! Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!"

Ground violently shook as a huge green railway gun emerged from the ground pointing towards suprised Obelisk.

ATK: 3000 / DEF: 3000 (RNK: 10)

"I activate Gustav Max's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can inflict you 2000 Points of Damage!"

Before her opponent could say anything, one Overlay Unit bursted and Gustav Max fired its cannon towards Houzan.

BOOOOMMM!

Calming sounds of fire could be heared around the area following Gustav Max's assault. Small smoke cleared, revealing smirking Houzan standing there.

Anna's gaze hardened. "Explain."

"It's simple really." He showed her a card as a ghostly figure of tortured man in black robes and pink skin appeared behind him.

"By sending my Shaddoll Uhri to the Graveyard, I can negate Battle or Effect Damage that I would normally recived." He explained as he slid a card in the Graveyard and another one ejected from his Duel Disk.

"Then, I can set one Shaddoll Monster from my Deck. I choose Shaddoll Squamata." He finished as a Monster in Defense Mode appeared in front of him.

"Shaddoll, huh?" Anna thought with neutral expression. According to data Resistance acquired during the War, lower ranked Soldiers use Antique Gear, while those who are higher ups use their own personal Deck, Shaddolls, or upgraded version of Antique Gears. Nevertheeless that didn't stop her in the past and it won't stop her now.

"You managed to get out of that one, huh? Consider me impressed." She placed a card facedown and ended.

Anna: 4000 LP x2

Houzan: 4000 LP x5

"You haven't seen anthing yet!" He declared. "I draw! I Flip Summon my Shaddoll Squamata!"

Small snake-like puppet with purple strings attached to its limbs appeared.

ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1000 (LV: 4)

"I activate Squamata Flip Effect!" He continued as his Monster blasted a dark wave of energy towards Gustav. "When this card is Fliped Summoned, I can target and destroy one Monster on your Field!"

"You really think that something like that is going to stop me?" Anna rhetorically said as her facedown reveled itself showing image of speeding train on a railway. "I activate my Railway Connection! I can select one Machine-Type Monster I control and increase it's Attack and Defense by 500. Furthemore, for duration of this turn, that selected Monster cannot be targeted or destroyed by Card Effects."

Glowing green aura surrounded Anna's Monster, protecting it from Squamata's effect and increasing its Attack and Defense to 3500.

"So you managed to do that much." Houzan huffed. "Big deal. My strategy is far from finished."

He grabed another card and placed it in his Spell/Trap Card Zone.

"I activate Continuous Spell Shaddoll Abyss." Card showed image of pitch black area with Shaddoll Beast and Dragon in it. "With this card in play, once per turn, I can Flip Summon in addition to my Normal Summon/Set."

"So with this you can activate Flip Effects much faster."

"Precisely." He confirmed Anna's words. "I set a Monster and then Flip it due to Abyss effect. Come out - Shaddoll Hedgehog!"

Small purple hedgehog appeared.

ATK: 800 / DEF: 200 (LV: 4)

"When Shaddoll Hedgehog is Flip Summoned, I can add one Shaddoll Spell or Trap from my Deck to my Hand." He explained as he showed his card. "I add Shaddoll Fusion."

"And why wait? I'll activate it right now. You see, with this I can perform a Fusion Summon using Monsters from my Hand and/or Field as Materials. However since you control a Monster Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can use a Shaddoll Monster from my Deck. "

Black Fusion Vortex appeared behind him and two Monsters - Shaddoll Beast (From the Deck) and Shaddoll Falcon.

"Savage beast controled by strings, become one with elegent bird and unleash your true power." Houzan clasped his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 5! El Shaddoll Winda!"

Dark blue bird-like puppet with horizontal eyes appeares on the Field. On it's back was puppet of a young woman with green hair and a sorcerer staf.

ATK: 2200 / DEF: 800 (LV: 5)

Anna looked at unusual Monster, her expression void of any emotion.

"Impressed, huh?"

"Not this time." She coldly said. "With only 2200 Attack Points, it won't do you any good. But even an amateur such as yourself wouldn't make such a foolish mistake."

"Oi!" Houzna glared daggers at her. "Who are you calling amateur?! My turn isn't yet finished and..."

"Then continue with your move!" Anna raised her voice. "I don't have all day to play around with you."

"Bitch..."

"What was that?!"

"N-nothing." He stammered and continued. "Due to Shaddoll Beast being sent to the Graveyard, I can draw one card. And due to my Flaco also being sent to the Graveyard by a Card Effect, it's Special Summoned to my Field in facedown Defense Position."

"Battle!" He declared, suprising Anna for a bit. "I attack your Gustav Max with Winda!"

Winda raised her staff that began generating wave of dark purple energy.

"Quick-Play Spell activate! Battle Fusion! When my Monster battles, it gains Attack equal to Attack of your Monster!"

Blue aura surrounded Winda, increasing Fusion Monsters Attack to 5700.

"I banish my Trap: Railway Connection to activate it's final effect!" Anna delcared, her Trap bursting into particles, as her Monster got enveloped in bright light just before the Attack connected.

"One of my Machine-Type Monsters won't be destroyed in Battle and any Battle Damage will be cut in half."

Her Monster sustained attack and her Life Points droped to 2900.

"Tch..." Shaddoll Duelist grunted. "To think that you even managed to get out of that. Your reputation really proceeds you. I set two cards facedown and end my turn. My Battle Fusion wares out, so Wandra Attack is reduced to 2200"

"My Monsters Attack is also returned to base level." Anna added.

Anna: 2900 LP x3

Houzan: 4000 LP x0

"My turn." Anna added a card to her hand.

"That Fusion Monster will be a problem." She thought glancing at its effect on her Duel Disk. "I have to get rid of it if I want to Xyz Summon."

"To start things off, I detach last Overlay Unit from my Gustav Max to hit you for 2000 Points of Damage!"

Last Overlay Unit bursted and Gustav Max blasted a flaming cannon ball towards Academia Duelist that got blasted few metars back, his Life Points and body taking a huge hit.

His cloack got torned to shreds and he got up from the floor, grunting in pain. Anna got a better look on him. He disregarded his shreded cloack and now wore a standard Obelisk Blue outfit and had brown spiky hair with brown eyes.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Overlay Unit that was detached was Heavy Freight Train Derricrane." Anna carried on, ignoring her opponents constant bickering. "Due to his effect, when he's detached as an Overlay Unit from Xyz Monster, I can target and then destroy one card on your Field!"

"I choose to destroy Shaddoll Squamata."

Holographic image of Derricrane appeared and ran over defenseless Monster, destroying it.

"I appriciate your help." Houzan said with a smug look on his face. "When Squamata is sent to Graveyard by a Card Effect, I can sent one Shaddoll Monster from my Deck to Graveyard."

He took a card and slid it in Graveyard slot. "I sent another copy of Shaddoll Beast, as such, its effect activates. When its send to Graveyard by a Card Effect, I draw a card."

"You'll need it." Anna spat with a hint of arrogance in her voice.

"Battle! I attack your Shaddoll Hedgehog with my Gustav Max!"

"Not so fast, I play both of my facedowns! Flash Fusion and Trap Shaddoll Core!"

A creature resembeling demonic gold dragons appeared on the Field.

ATK: 1450 / DEF: 1950 (LV: 4)

"This Trap can be Summoned as a Monster." He clarified. "Also, it can be treated as any Monster for one Fusion Materials that lists an Attribute on Shaddoll Fusion Monster. So with Flash Fusion I fuse my Shaddoll Core treated as a Wind Monster, Hedgehog and Winda!"

All three of his Monster swirled in a black Fusion Vortex

"Fusion Summon! Come out El Shaddoll Khugrok!"

Monster that appeared seemed like a mix of mediveal knight and a puppet. His armor was purple in color, it had a sword in his right hand and two wings coming from his back. He was riding a black pupet-like horse with red eyes with black tomoes in them.

ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2600 (LV: 10)

"When Khugrok is Special Summoned, I cat Cut Attack and Defense of all Monsters you control."

Dark wave of energy blasted Gustav Max, reducing its Attack and Defense to 1500.

"And not only that." He continued. "Since his first effect was sucessfull, he can select one Monster you control and inflict Damage equal to the Attack or Defense which your Monster lost."

Anna flinched as Houzan's Monster unleashed dark aura that enveloped her, droping her Life Points to 1400.

"Tch..." She grunted. "I set two cards facedown and end it with that."

Anna: 1400 LP x1

Houzan: 2000 LP x1

"My turn!" He drew a card from top of his Deck in most dramatic manner as possible. "I Flip Summon my Shaddoll Falco!"

Small purple bird appeared.

ATK: 600 / DEF: 1400 (LV: 2)

"When this card is Fliped Summoned I can Special Summon one Shaddoll Monster from my Graveyard in facedown Defense Position. I choose Shaddoll Beast."

"Not quite." She pressed a button on her Duel Disk. "I activate my Trap Skill Drain! By paying 1000 Life Points I can negate effects of all face up Monsters on the Field!"

Glow around Shaddoll Falco, Gustav Max and El Shaddoll Khugrok deminished, indicating their power loss.

"You little..." He muttered rest of his sentance under his breath, obviously displeased at his plan failing.

"Still, now you have only 400 Life Points." Houzan pointed out. "One attack from my Khugrok will finish you."

His knight Monster unleashed a beam of dark energy promting Anna to leave out a long exparated sigh.

"Why am I always Dueling idiots?" She rubbed her temple and activated her other facedown. "I activate my Railway Union Trap!"

Card showed image of smaller and bigger train on the tracks. "I can select one Machine-Type Monster in my Graveyard and add it to my hand. Then its Original Attack are added to my Monster."

"Say what?!" Shaddoll user started sweating bullets when he saw the card she choosed. "I add my Night Express Knight. His Attack is 3000, so that much is added to Gustav Max."

ATK: 1500-4500 / DEF: 1500 (RNK: 10)

"No, wait!"

His pleas fell of deaf ear. Gustav Max blasted knight-like Monster, sending huge shock waves around entire Field. Monster got destroyed and his Life Points decreased to mere 500.

"Khugrok effect now activates!" He declared, griping his shoulder in pain. "When this card leaves the Field, I can Special Summon one Shaddoll Monster from my Graveyard in facedown Defense Position.

"I choose Shaddoll Beast." He glanced at his last card in his hand and placed it facedown. "I end my turn."

"Due to Railway Union effect, Monster that got its Attack increased is destroyed."

Her Monster vanished into particles.

Anna: 400 LP x3

Houzan: 500 LP x0

"I draw." Anna took a quick peek at the card she drew before adding it to her Hand. "Like before, by reducing Night Express Knight Attack to 0, I can Normal Summon him without a Tribute."

ATK: 3000 / DEF: 3000 (LV: 10)

Her got-to Monster appeared and yet its Attack was still 3000.

Houzan's eyebrow twitched when he figured out her strategy. "I see. Since your Monsters effect activated from Hand, when you Summoned him Skill Drain negated its effect, this enabaling you to Normal Summon 3000 Attack Monster without any cost."

"Precisely." Anna confirmed with a small nod. "And now it's time to end you! I attack your Shaddoll Falco with Night Express Knight!"

Her Monster charged towards Falco with his spear in his hand, ready to penetrate him.

"Don't be impatient." He told her. "Duel still isn't over. I activate my Trap Negate Attack!"

Green barrier appeared in front of Shaddoll Falco, protecting it from Knight's assault.

"Your move." Anna stated after she saw her attack failing.

"Damn." He couldn't help but blurt out at seeing her stoic face. "Not even a flinch of irritation at your attack failing." He nonchamtly shrugged. "Your comrades were more fun to play with."

Anna flinched at the mention of her comrades. Anger boiled in her chest and he griped her hand so hard to the point where it started to bleed.

"There it is! The pain, sorrow and sadness they felt..."

Anna let out a decent amount of killer intent and even thought Houzan felt KI directed towards him, his egocentric and gloating nature overcome his fear.

"Best part were the screams of begging they did after we defeated them."

After seeing Anna seemingly calm, he inwarldy sighed and drew his card.

Anna: 400 LP x2

Houzan: 500 LP x1

"For startes I play Pot of Greed and pick up twice more."

"Yosh!" He cheered inwarldy when he saw the card that he drew.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and with it I shall destroy your pesky Skill Drain."

Huge Typhoon suddenly appeared and blew away Anna's trap who still had her head down.

"Now all of my Monster effect are returned." He stated proudly. "As such, I sacrifice my Falco to Summon a Monster in Defense Positon."

Reversed Monster appeared.

Due to Shaddoll Abyss, I can Flip him immediately.

Monster fliped and a young woman in purple skin with a long purple dress appeared. She had a long blue hair, yellow eyes and two wrist bands.

ATK: 1400 / DEF: 2100 (LV: 5)

"Due to her Flip Effect, I can add one Shaddoll card from my Graveyard or Deck to my Hand." He picked up a card from his Deck. "I add another copy of Shadaoll Fusion."

He couldn't help but let out a smirk at seeing Anna's unmoved form. "Cat got your tongue? Don't worry, your suffering will be over soon."

"Maiden effect activates!" He announced, his Monster clasping its hands as if praying while leting out dark aura that surrounded Night Express Knight. To her initial shock, her Monster transfered to Houzan's side.

"Sad isn't it?" He couldn't help but remark at her shocked expression. "Even your Monster abandoned you."

"I play Shaddoll Fusion." He activated a Fusion card. "With this, I fuse my Maiden and your Night Express Knight."

Both Monster swirled in a Fusion Vortex. "Fusion Summon! Come on out! El Shaddoll Shekhinaga!"

Monster that appeared had silverish body. By it's apperance, it was a female and it was siting on some kind of throne.

ATK: 2600 / DEF: 3000 (LV: 10)

"You dare use my Monster to Summon that 'thing'?!" She finally speak up, her voice driping with hatred.

"Battle!" He declared. "Shekhinaga attack her directly and end this Duel!"

Few tendrils covered in dark aura shooted out of Shekhinaga's body waraping themself around Anna.

"It's over!"

"I activate a Trap!" She declared. "Railway Reflector! With this I can banish one Machine-Type Monster in my Graveyard and for duration of this turn, any Battle Damage equal or less to banished Monster Attack Points is negated!"

Her Graveyard shone as he picked up her card. "I banish 2800 Attack Heavy Freight Train Derricrane, thus negating any possible Battle Damag you would inflict upon me. Then, I draw a card."

"You persistant little..." Houzan looked at his empy hand. "I end my turn."

"And your demise begins here!" Anna added. "For all pain, suffering and misery you caused my comrades, friends and family... YOU WILL PAY!"

Anna: 400 LP x4

Houzan: 500 LP x0

"I draw!" He glanced at her card, sending shivers down her opponents spine at the smirk she let out.

"This card can be Normal Summoned by reducing it's Attack to 0. Come out Heavy Simplon Express!"

Houzan unconciously took a step back when he saw the size of Summoned Monster. It was a hufe train painted in dark blue color and was long few hundred meters.

ATK: 5000-0000 / DEF: 5000-0000 (LV: 10)

"Due to his effect, from my Deck I can Summon another copy of Heavy Simplon Express with its effect and Attack and Defense reduced to 0!"

Another copy of said Monster appeared.

"Again two Level 10..." He muttered.

"With my two Level 10 Heavy Simplon Express, I Overlay!"

In a instant, both her Monsters turned into purole streams of energy and entered Xyz Portal!"

"Xyz Summon!" She declared. "Rank 10! Dredfull Inferno Express!"

Monster that came out of Xyz Portal was terrifing to say the least. It was huge black train covered in everlasting fire with human skulls on its hood. A dark and sinister laugh could be heard coming from trains passanger seat and dark clouds that gathered in the sky only added to Monsters already terrifing appearance.

ATK: 0000 / DEF: 0000 (RNK: 10)

"Even so..." He muttered, his legs trembeling from fear. "It's still weak."

"Dredfull Inferno Express... Gains Attack equal to Original Attack and Defense of every Monster that is attached to it as an Overlay Unit!"

"Say what?!"

Her Monster got surrounded by crimson seering flames and tripled in size.

ATK: 10000 / DEF: 10000 (RNK: 10)

"T-ten thousand?!"

"Don't worry." She told him with a sadistic smile. "Your suffering is far from finished.I activate Limiter Removal which will double Attack of all my Machine-Type Monsters!"

ATK: 20000 / DEF: 10000 (RNK: 10)

"No..." He legs gave up, he fell on floor unable to move. "...Way"

"And to end it..." She showed a card with an image of Train in repair shop. "Limit Overbreak! And I Equip it to my Dredfull Inferno Express."

"I can only equip this card to a Machine-Type Monster." She began explaining. "It is unable to attack for this turn, but it's worth the price because now I can destroy you!"

"By reducing Equiped Monsters Attack by thousand, I can cut your Life Points in half!"

Inferno Express Attack got reduced by 1000 and in a blazing column, fire wave was sent towards Houzan, reducing his Life Points to 200 and slaming him on a hard concrete floor.

"And this effect isn't only once per turn." She revelaed, suprising her opponent.

"T-that can't be." He stammered, struguling onto his feet.

"For invading our City and destroying our homes..." Girl tighten grip on her hand, "Feel the destruction you inflicted upon us!

Inferno Express Attack got reduced once again, this time to 18000 as another wave of fire was blasted towards Anna's opponent, cuting his Life Points to 100 while burning his clothes and good part of his skin.

"Please..."

"For the thousands you killed by your foolish and naive ideals about 'Utopia'!"

ATK: 18000-17000

Houzan: 50 LP x0

"When your destruction forced us to suffer disease, drought, and famine!"

Same action as before repeated, with Inferno Express lowering to 16000 and reducing Life Points to 25.

ATK: 17000-16000

Houzan: 25 LP x0

ATK: 16000-15000

Houzan: 12.5 LP x0

ATK: 15000-14000

Houzan: 6.5 LP x0

Few VERY painfull minutes later

Pain. That's all our fellow Academia Duelist felt. He struggled to maintain consciousness as a shard of flaming magma stabbed into his left arm, scattering sparks before he managed to beat it away with his right arm.

He didn't even know, or care how many Life Points he had left. All he knew was that they were low… very low.

Agony and new waves of pain, each more painful than the last riped through his body as his bones crunched against each other, his flesh burned, and his gashes bled.

"You don't look so good." Anna said, half mocking him.

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 (RNK: 10)

Houzan: 1.11111111111111 LP x0

"To finish you, I activate effect of my Inferno Express!" She declared before an Overlay Unit bursted. "By detaching one Xyz Material I can destroy one Monster you control and inflict Damage to you equal to destroyed Monsters Attack!"

"You..." He coughed up blood as he glared at her. "Could have finished me already. Why?"

"WHY?!" She snaped. "You dare ask me that why after all you monsters did to my home and loved ones! LOOK AROUND YOU! EVERYTHING IS DESTROYED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Crimson steam of fire erupted from Anna's Monster. "With Dredfull Inferno Express, I destroy your Shekhinaga's and inflict is 2600 Damage to you!"

His Monster got enveloped in crimson fire and bit by bit got destroyed, sending wave towards barely concious Houzan. He thet out a scream, tears streaming down his eyes as yet another blast of fire slashed his entire body.

Anna: 400 LP x1

Houzan: 0000 LP x0

"Weak... Pathetic..." She slowly made her way towards him.

"Any last words?" Small pink light came out of her Duel Disk.

He looked at her before muttering. "See you in Hell."

A bright light enveloped his form and after few seconds a card with his face appeared.

"Looking forward to it..."

Synchro Dimension - King's Throne

"What was the meaning of that vision?"Jack Atlas wondered aloud, siting on his throne with his right hand gently rubbing his temple. On small table next to him was a water with few aspirins mixed in to it.

"This isn't the first time this happened." He took out his Ace Monster Red Deamons. "Ever since my Duel with Yuki Jason I've been having strong and unusual visions."

Flashback

Jack fell to his knees, clutching his head with both of his hands as his his personal assistant dialed 911.

"Hold on Atlas-Sama!" She yelled in a panicked voice as she spoke to her phone. "Yes, King is feeling really bad! Sent paramedics immediately!"

Jack felt like someone was strangeling him. All he could do is cough weakly, hacking out the last vestiges of air in his body. His face paled even more so than usual. His hand were trembeling and he desperately tried to obtain as little oxygene as he could get. Soon he felt his conciounus slip from here and from that point everything went blank...

Memory Fragment

"Where am I? King of Synchro Dimension wondered as he floated above destroyed district in some strange looking City. He noticed that his arms and for the matter of fact his entire body transparent. He looked around, noticing poor condition of the streets as he landed on the ground.

"Am I back in the Slums?" He thought walking around. "No. It looks like Commons district in Neo Domino City, but this place is in worse shape than my old 'home' ever was."

Around corner a small child, presumably around 10 years of age suddenly appeared. Due to it's clothing and apperance it seemed like a girl, but to Jack it was clear that the child in front of him was a boy. He wore yellow hat over his long curly red hair. He wore a dirty light blue cloak with simple orange T-Shirt underneeth it. He had gray eyes and just beneeth his right one was a small criminal mark. He also wore black sandals while having a necklace resting over his neck.

Overall, boys apperance was rather poor, making Jack realise that this kid, just like himself, didn't have an easy life. Criminal mark resting on boys left cheek only confrimed his thoughts. Still, he couldn't shake this strange feeling that he knew him from somewhere.

"Y' better run Rally-Chan!" One of three thugs that were chasing the boy exclaimed while one of them was holding a pipe in his right hand. "Because if you don't you're gonna be in a world of hurt!"

Boy, now know as Rally triped over small piece of debris and fell on the hard concerate floor. Leader of the thugs prepared to hit him with a pipe when a Duel Monsters card hit him in his hand making him drop his weapon.

"Oi bastard! What the hell did you do?!" Thug growled, holding his hand in pain.

Rally had a dumbfounded expression on his face and looked at person in front of him that was standing on half-ruined building. Look of shock and fear spread across thugs faces when their eyes fell upon that person.

Curious about sudden change in their attitude, Jack also looked at the figure only for his eyes to widen in shock.

"Impossible." He breathed. "That's..."

"Jack!" Synchro Dimension King turned towards Rally who called out his name. No, not his name, but name of a figure that was standing on the building. This Jack had a simillar appearance to his. He had a long white overcoat with blue shirt and gray pants with black shoes. Strangely enough ARC-V Jack was amazed at seeing the type of Duel Disk his doppelganger wore around his left arm.

It was an older Duel Disk white and red in color that had five specific Monster Zones. Unlike more advanced Duel Disk, directly undereeth Monster Slots were 5 Spell and Trap Card Slot, which, by the looks of it would activate by pressing big buttons on round portion of the Disk.

Jack jumped from the building and glared at three thugs while leting a decent amounts of killer intent towards them.

"You do know who's field this is, don't you?" He glared at them with a hint of warning in his voice.

Rally quickly got behind Jack as three thugs took a step back.

"I wasn't trying to pick a fight with you. Honest." Thug with brown hair tied in a ponytail held up his hands defensively.

Jack wouldn't listen. He activated his old fashioned Duel Disk. "I am the King here! I will listen to your drivel afterwards!"

A card was placed on his Duel Disk and ARC-V Jack was shocked when he saw the Monster that emerged. It look exactly like his Red Deamons Dragon only without cracked horns and scared right arm.

Dragon roared loudly, scaring trio of thugs that ran away from him.

"Well that excalated quickly." Jack (ARC-V) muttered while rubing his head in pain. "But who is this person? He looks like me, acts like me and has same Ace Monster like me."

"Ha!" Rally called out to them. "You better run away, you bunch of cowards."

When boy turned around, Jack was long gone...

"I have to figure out what's happening..."

Few Minutes Later

Jack (ARC-V) followed his look-alike and walked into some sorts of abandoned Theathre. There, on the stage, he saw Jack siting on a throne while seemingly being deep in thoughts.

"What is it?" Jack asked as Rally walked in through front doors.

"I just wanted to say proper thanks for helping me out earlier."

"I was just protecting my field." He told him.

Rally rubbed his hair sheepishly before gaining a smile. "Ya know, we're tuning up Yusei's D-Wheel right now, but we're taking it for a test run tommorow."

"Yusei?" Jack (ARC-V) narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you come Jack? It's going to be freaking fast that you wouldn't belive it!"

Jack lowered his head, unwilling to look at the boy.

"We have been friends, so let's Duel like we used to in old days." Rally suggested while walking up to him.

"I am not same as him."

"What happened to you and Yusei?"

"We are just different... In our goals..."

"But I... Just want to see you too get along like before." Rally said with a grim expression. "You were like brothers. And besides, both of you are our only hope of Satellite."

"Satellite? And Yusei..." More pain surged through his head.

"Well, if you change your mind, you can come by at any time."

With that Rally took off, leaving Jack alone.

Scene changed to same theathre as before with Jack leaning on his throne. Suddenly a set of footsteps were heared, prompting Jack to get up from his throne.

"Who's there?!" Jack yelled, demanding an answer.

"Pleased to meet you, Jack Atlas."

Both Jack's turned to see the person in question as it came out of the shadows.

He was an effeminate man who strongly resembled a clown. He wore red lipstick, had two red lines running vertically over his eyes, and spiky purple hair. His outfit consisted of red coat with a black collar and gold trim, underneath a white shirt with gold lining, gloves, and black and gold boots.

"That's... Mayor Jeager!" Jack (ARC-V) breathed at seeing one of the most influential people in Neo Domino City standing in front of his double. He had a privlege to meet Jeager few times in the past, mostly when he won and defended title of Duel King, so he realised that a person of his status coming here must be because of some important reason.

"You can call me Jeager." Clown man told him as he stood next to Jack's throne. "I have come here on errand of Public Security Maintenance Bureau's Director, Rex Godwin."

"Rex Godwin? Isn't that peasant Roget Director of Security?" Jack (ARC-V)

"What does Public Security Maintenance Bureau want with me?" Jack asked in a harsh tone."

"To invite you to the City." He paused before continuing. "The Director has thought it imperative that there be a King that would reign over the City."

He walked forward, now standing in front of the throne. "The presence of a King would not only instils dreams and hope into the citizens bit as a symbol of the City, but also lead to City's expansion and Public Security. We would like to give that title to you."

"Give?!" Jack (ARC-V) clenched his fist, trying to content his rage. "Ridicilous! In order to be Duel King you have to earn that title!"

Jeager pointed towards him, specificly his righ arm. "Furthemore, that birthmark on your right hand is a mark of a King."

"Birthmark?" Jack (ARC-V) wondered, looking at this doppelganger.

"Tommorow at 5 PM, the pipeline will cease discharge for one hour." He sat on his throne. "We have preperations set to usher you in. However... You will need two items as passport sort to speak to enter our City."

A sadistic smirk spread on Jeager's face, leting ARC-V Jack to realise that these 'passports' aren't worth it.

"Those are Red Deamons Dragon and Stardust Dragon cards."

"Stardust..." Jack's eyes widened. "That's the card Yuki Jason played in his Duel against Crow. Is that card the reason of these visions?"

"We do realise that you are not in possesion of Stardust. Regardless of that, you need both of them. How you're going to obtain it is none of my concern."

Seeing unsure look on Jack's face Jeager spoke again. "To belive me or not is up to you. But I do ask you to give it some careful considiration. These chances come only once in a lifetime. If you want to stay in Satellite and be King of Slums, go right ahead. However, if you want to become real King, a King that eveyone would respect and fear, you should take up on my offer. Choice is yours..."

Jack looked down, spoting a cockroach next to his feet. With one last clownic laugh, Jeager dissapeared.

"We hope to see you in a City..." Jack turned to the source of the sound, but didn't find Jeager. He gritted his teeth and crushed cockroach with his feet.

Scene changed again this time showing Jack standing on edge of the roof on one of Satellite building while Rally approched him.

"Why did you call me here?" Gentle wind blew on Rally's face. "You said that you wanted me to do something. What is it?"

"He couldn't have..." Jack (ARC-V) thought, observing situation in his spirit form.

"I decided to leave this place."

Upon hearing those words, Rally perked up. "Really? But how?"

"I need your help to do that." He approched Riley slowly, hiting him on back of his neck and knocking him out.

Scene changed yet again, showing a garage with four teens. They were all gathered around silver colored D-Wheel.

"Man, that Rally sure is late." One with blue bandana noted. "We told him that test run is today."

"Seems like he's been going in and out of Jack's place." Bulky guy in brown leathered vest added.

"Gee, what an opportunist." Third man with glasses said.

"Quit it." Jack focused on fourth member that was working on his D-Wheel. He could see faces of all others clearly, but for some reason this man's face was blurred. "Rally is free to hang put with whoever he wants."

"I know that, but..."

A monitor on D-Wheel rang and Yusei pressed the button showing Jack on it.

"Jack..."

"Someone has kidnapped Rally." Jack blunlty said, while his Synchro Dimension incarnation narrowed his eyes at his cold and uncaring tone.

"What was that?!" Yusei yelled as he turned to his friends "Let's split up."

"Right!"

All four of them went their seperate ways, while Yusei rode his D-Wheel, hoping that he could find his friend easier with it

"This won't turned out good." Jack (ARC-V) followed mystery man.

Yusei rode around Satellite, deserating trying to find his friend when he got a call.

"Yusei, I know where Rally is." Jack told him. "Meet me at Satellite peer."

With a simple nod, Yusei speeded up, rushing towards the location.

Few Minutes Later

With a loud sound of screeching tires, Yusei's D-Wheel stopped and he jumped out of it and rushed towards Jack.

"Where is Rally?" Yusei asked taking off his helmet.

"There." Jack pointed towards the sea as both Yusei and Jack (ARC-V) gasped when they saw boy tied up with a rope and left on a small wooden boat while waves raged on.

"If this continues, he will be swept by the sea soon..." Jack told him. "And if he capsizes in this storm, he is done for."

"What is Rally doing there anyways?!"

"I'm going to tell you the truth." Jack brushed off his outburst and faced him. "I did it."

"Jack..."

"I got invitation from the City." He began explaining. "Tickets to my road as a King are my Red Deamons and your Stardust."

"So Stardust initially belonged to this Yusei fellow." Jack (ARC-V) thought. "So how did Jason got in possesion of that card?"

"There is also an option of you collecting both cards and going to City to rule as a King. What will it be?"

Rally's screams could be heared as waves increased even more.

"Are you going to stand here and fight me." He pointed towards Rally. "Or are you going to help him?"

Without second thought, Yusei took off his jacket and jumped in the sea, swimming towards his friend.

Jack looked on with emotionless expression on his face. He picked up Yusei's Deck Box and pulled out a card from it. He droped rest of his Deck and got on Yusei's D-Wheel and rode off, never looking back.

Rally fell into water and Jack cursed himself that he couldn't help him. However, Yusei got to him just in time and swimmed with him to the shore.

"Sorry Yusei." Rally had a devestated expression on his face. "It was because of me..."

"Don't worry about it." Yusei taped him on the back with a small smile on his face. He picked up his Deck and began walking home with his friend.

Memory Fragmant ends

Flashback ends

"Just what is going on?" He got up from his throne and looked over the window. For some reason, 30 minutes break was in session and now they will begin with Duels.

"Jason must know something about this. I have to speak with him."

He walked towards his door , bit stoped when he heared Melisa's announcment. "Just great..."

Jason's Room

(Jason POV)

My Duel with Crow was finished, but I still didn't relax. I will trust Reiji's plan that Tsukikage told me. It actually caught me off guard for a second, but this way both Yuzu and Serena will have extra protection if needed.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Melisa enthusiasticly announced. "After our little break it's time for our second match of the day!"

Crowd cheered even more as Melisa continied. "As you already know, Yuki Jason and Crow Hogan showed us a terrific Duel and our Hero Duelist will Duel again today!"

"Say what?!" Yugo stared at her in disbelief.

Serena muttered something under her breath. Sure she understood Reiji's actions, but she waited whole day to Duel and it's just isn't fair to be pushed to the side like that.

"Due to some maintance problem, next Quarter-Final Match will be prolonged." Screen showed Yuya's and mine picture. "Insted we will move on to our Semi-Final Match between Yuki Jason and Sakaki Yuya!"

"No faaiiirrr!" Yugo threw a hissy fit and started pounding his pillow in comical manner while crying comical tears. "This was my chance to shinee! And I lost it just because of some joker and tomato look alike?!"

He cracked his knuckles. "When I get my hands on them!"

"Why did they postpone next Quarter-Final Match?"

"I wanted to see Serena-chan Duel."

"From his first Duel, that Yugo kid has some crazy skills. I wmated to see him Duel again"

"But even so,this next match should be quite interesting."

Simillar comments were heared from audience and although they were displeased, Melisa vas relived when she saw that they didn't riot.

Security HQ - Roget's Office.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Director of Public Security Maintenance Bureau yelled, slaming his fist on Control Pannel while having an enraged look on his face.

"Let me clarify."

Main screen in his office lit up, showing Akaba Reiji staring at him with a small smirk on his face.

"You!" He got up from his chair and glared at him. "Explain NOW!"

"Gladly." He pushed his glasses up. "Since I knew that you would do anything to get your hands on both Hiragi Yuzu and Serena I took some precations. While I have complete faith in Reira's, Tsukikage and mine abilities to protect the girls, few extra hands would always be helpful, wouldn't you say."

"Tch.." He frowned. "You really think that something like that can stop me?! Even if Sakaki Yuya and Yuki Jason help you in securing those girls, they won't be enough against hundrends Security!"

"Juding by state of this City that your 'leadership' caused and Shinji's Weber persistant speeches about unjustice, Commons are soon to riot and with that all fallen Lancers will be able to break free from unerground, which will give us enough man power to hold you and your Security off."

Reiji continued before Roget had a chance to speak. "Besides, with Yuya's Pendulum Summon, Serena's intense training that she recived in Academia and Jason being Absolutely Flawless, your mind controled "army" are destined to fail."

With that screen turned off. Roget just looked at it before picking uo his chair and slaming it on the screen, destroying it completely.

With Jason

(Jason POV)

Door of my room opened and Sam stood there while bowing down respectfully. He had a smile on his face.

"Follow me."

With Yuzu and Sora

"Why are those two Dueling already?" Yuzu wondered aloud.

Currently Yuzu, Frank, Amanda, Tanner and Sora were hiding from Security

"Who knows?" Sora shrugged. "But still, it should be a good Duel. As far as I know, they didn't Duel since Jason first came to You Show."

"Yea, they didn't." Yuzu nodded.

Sora looked at Yuzu, contenting to ask her a question that has been bothering him for a long time. He wanted to ask Yuya, but Security caught him before he had a chance to do so.

"Yuzu..." Sora tried to form a descend sentance to ask the question.

"What is it?" She titled her head in confusion.

"About Jason... I saw his Duel with Kurosaki."

"Oh..." She looked down, griping her shorts.

"Oh my, that was a scary Duel." A shiver went down Tanner's spine when he remembered the state Jason was in during that Duel.

"I agree. That was really terrifimg." Amanda nodded.

Sora placed his hands in pockets and leaned on the wall. "This isn't the first time it happened right? That phenomenom occured during his Duel against Akaba Reiji and our Duel in Maiami City Championship."

"I know..." Yuzu whispered. "To be honest, he did tell us what happened and even if its hard to belive, with everything that's been happening lately with Dimensional War and everything I do belive him."

"So... What's the deal?" Sora asked her. "I only saw him that pissed off when I accidentally ate his cheetos."

Sora had an uneasy feeling when he remembered 'Cheetos Incident' from their time in Standard Dimension.

Flashback

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CHEETOS?!"

Jason raged, running around You Show, opening drawers and closets, searching every room and every corner of the School to find them.

"SORAA!"

Boy jumped from the couch, staring at Jason with small smile on his face, while empty bags of cheetos rested on coffe table in front of him.

"Whhyy hello there Jason." He happily waved at him.

"Sora..." Jason began speaking with a hint of anger in his voice. "Explain. NOW!"

"This is a payback for puting a Tabasco sauce in my Ice Cream." He hid behind the couch as Jason dangerously approched him.

"I already bought you another one when we went to the pool the other day!" Jason exclaimed, red from anger.

"It was different!" Sora defended. "That was limited edition Ice Cream, you can't replace it with some stupid copy."

"GIVE ME MY CHEETOS SORA!"

"They're gone." Sora calmly replied with a small grin.

"THEN SO WILL YOU BE!" Jason proceeded to chase Sora around entire School, while the boy in question ran for his life.

Flashback ends

"Really?" Yuzu looked at him dumbfounded. "He did all that because of some cheetos?"

"We worked it off." Sora assured her. "So what's the deal with his gold eyes and evil purple aura."

"Well..." Yuzu got up and proceeded to drag Sora from three kids that were looking at them curiously.

"Do you know how Kaibaman mentioned name 'Supreme King' during their Duel back in the Spirit World?"

Sora did remember that. In fact, when he got sent to Academia he confronted Akaba Leo and asked him if Duel Monsters really have souls. Leader of Academia was suspicious, but when Sora explained him where he got that information, man immediately froze. Sora barely heared his faint whisperes of "We have another one" under Leo's breath.

"I do remember." Sora nodded. "He was taunting Jason, saying him that he expected much more from Supreme King."

"Well, Supreme King is supossed to be a ruthless ruler descending far from the past, where both Duel Monsters and Spirits lived together in harmony. According to Jason, at some point, King went beserk and tried to rule everything and everyone. However, King eventually died, but his spirit is always reincarnating in new vessel of his descended over the years. And that descended is currently Jason."

"A-are you for real?!" Sora litearly had a WTF expression on his face. "Yuzu that is ridicilous!"

"Yea, why would you belive me." She said, her voice driping with sarcasam. "It's as ridicilous as beliving that there are four Dimensions named after Summoning Methods and on each and every one of the are counterparts of Yuya and me."

"Well, when you put it that way." He laughed in a sheepish manner.

Sora turned serious. "Back then... In my Duel with Yuya in Maiami City Championship..."

Flashback

Yuya used Pendulum Effects of Xiangke Magician and Xiangsheng Magician to change OmDark Rebellion from Rank 4 to Leve 7 Monster - same as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon that was currently on the Field.

"I'll bring back your smile with my Dueling Sora!" Yuya declared with stell determination. "I Overlay my Level 7 Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion!"

Both of his Monsters turned to purple streams of energy and entered Xyz Portal.

"Dragon of dual-colored eyes. Unleash the black imperial wrath, and eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes glowing with anger! The Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Flashback ends

"Yuya added 'Supreme King' in his Xyz/Pendulum Monsters chant... Is that mere coincidence or is there something more in this ancient spirit that is possesing Jason?"

"First one to go out on the course is Sakaki Yuya!"

"Yuya?!" Sora and Yuzu exclaimed in unision.

Duel Course

(Jason POV)

"Next up is our all favorite Hero Duelist - Yuki Jason!"

I jumped out of the garage and waved at enthusiastic crowd as I did a quick lap and stopped next to Yuya.

"Hey, Jason..."

"Take off your helmet."

Yuya looked at me, confusion spread on his face at my demand, but he did it as he was told. Once I held his helmet I searched for the chip and found it in top right corner. I pulled it out a crushed it while giving Roget an arrogant smirk.

"That bastard!" Roget slamed his fist on his desk.

"What was that?"

"Electric Shock Chip." I responded, geting gaspes of shock and disbelief from Yuya and audience. "Director of Public Security Maintenance Bureau planted it in my helment during my Duel with Kurosaki. Chip is programed to send electrical shocks to a certain part of a person's brain to stimulate their aggressiveness. That's the reason why I acted so destructive before."

"I knew that Security was that corrupted, but still..." Yugo gritted his teeth. "To actually treat a human being like that."

"Anyways..." Melisa sounded shocked, but she decided to continue with regular schedule. "Let's resume. Action Field On! Field Spell: Crossover Accel!

"Duel Mode: On! Auto Pilot, Stand By."

Action Field activated like usual and enveloped entire Duel Lane. I tossed Yuya's helmet back and braced myself as holographic screen in front of us began counting down.

3

2

1

"Riding Duel Acceleration!"

We both speeded up, racing towards exit of Duel Place.

"Did Tsukikage told you about our plan?" Yuya asked.

"He did."

"Good. Now let's give our best!" Yuya said with enthusiasam

"Right." I nodded.

"DUEL!"

Jason: 4000 LP x5

Yuya: 4000 LP x5

We were currently in a tunnel connecting Duel Stadium with rest of the City.

I looked at my friend. "Yuya. Do you know what Jack Atlas meant when he said that your Dueling was self satisfaction?"

And just like that, all enthusiasam that he had instantly vanished. I hate doing that, but with so much changes that happened from canon story, I feel obliged to make him forge his own path without relying on his fathers words so much. Yuya looked down, unwiling to answer.

"Entertainment Duel, huh?" Jack said before bluntly speaking his mind. "That Duel was pure self satisfaction! Far from true Entertainment!"

"I... don't know." He admitted. "I always tried my best to have fun in Duel and make everyone smile just like my father did..."

"Well maybe that's the problem." I told him before speeding up, leaving the Duel Palace first.

"First turn goes to Jason!"

"I'll start." I picked up two cards in my Hand. "I set a Monster in Defense Postion and one card facedown. That's all for now."

"Jason is playing it safe for first move." Melisa commented. "But with potential Yuya's Pendulum cards bring, that passive move can be his downfall."

Jason: 4000 LP x3

Yuya: 4000 LP x6

"That's the problem?" Yuya thought. "What did he mean by that? No. I can't think about that now."

"I draw!" He riped a card from his Deck and grabed two others. "With Scale 2 Entermate Trump Witch and Scale 8 Entermate Endymion Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale."

Yuya placed his cards on Duel Blade and Rainbow color word Pendulum spread around it. Two Monster rose from in blue pillars. On Yuya's left was a small witch in blue and pink dress with yellow hair tied in a pingtails. Other was a magician-like Monster with black rod in his hands. It had a long black armor with purple cape.

"With this, I can Summon Monsters from Level 5-8 simutaneously.!" He declared as his Pendulum began swinging. "Swing, Pendulum of Souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now my Monsters!"

Two light shooted out of the Pendulum Portal. "Stargazer Magician and Dragon with wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2400 (LV: 5)

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"There it is! Yuya sucessfully Pendulum Summons."

"That boy doesn't waste any time, huh?" One woman from the Tops asked. refering to Yuya.

"He sure doesn't." Other one responded. "But we shouldn't count out Yuki Jason yet. He proved in his Duel against King and Crow Hogan that even in worst situation, he can create multiple miracles."

"Looks like name caller is in trouble." Yugo thought aloud with a small grin, not noticing his Clear Wing leting out a small shine. "Crush him tomato head!"

"I activate Pendulum Effect of my Endymion Magician!" He carried on, his Monster blasted a stream of purple energy towards Odd-Eyes, increasing his Attack Points further to 3300.

"Not only does this card increase Attack of one Odd-Eyes, Magician or Entermate Monster I control by 800, but it can also grant that Monster an Ability to deal Piercing Damage."

"3300 Attack and can also Damage him while he has Monsters in Defense Mode." Serena noted.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack his facedown Momster!" He commanded amd his Ace Monster roared before blasting crimson red fire towards my Monster. "Spiral Strike Burst!"

My facedown Monster revelaed itself and it was 1000 Defense Hero Caller. It got destoeyed with ease and small fire enveloped me, reducing my Life Points to 1700.

"Dammit!" I inwardly cursed. "If Odd-Eyes had real life effect that would be the game right here..."

"With one strike, Yuya took out more than half of Jason's Life." Melisa exclaimed.

"Hero Caller effect activates." I interrupted as a card ejected from my Deck. "When he gets destroyed, I can Special Summon one Elemental Hero Monster from my Hand or Deck. I Special Summon Elemental Hero Blazeman from my Deck in Defense Position."

In a small vortex of fire Blazeman appeared, kneeling with arms in cross formation.

ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1800 (LV: 4)

"Furthemore, when Blazeman is Summoned I can add one Polymerization from my Deck to my Hand." I continued. "And after Hero Caller's effect resolved, I can draw an extra card."

"Told you." Woman from Tops gloated that her prediction turned out to be true while other one scoffed.

"That's exacly like you." Yuya smiled. "Always being one step ahead and prepared for every situation."

"Well of course." I nodded with a grin. "To be the best, you have to prepare for every possible scenario."

"True. In that case, it's a good thing that I still have my Trump Girl Pendulum Effect!" He spread out his hands as Trump Girl waved her wand, creating sparkles that enveloped Odd-Eyes and Stargazer.

"With her effect, once per turn during my Main or Battle Phase, I can perform a Fusion Summon using Monsters I control as Materials!"

"Fusion Summon during Battle Phase?!" Melisa gasped.

"That is interesting..." Jack noted, geniunely impressed.

"I fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and my Stargazer Magician."

"Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Yuya's first Fusion Monster took the stage, his roar echoing around entire City.

ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 8)

"There it is folks! Yuya sucesfully performs a Fusion Summon!"

"Number of times my Rune-Eyes can attack is determined by original Level of Spellcaster-Type Monster I used to Summon it. Since I used Level 5 Stargazer, so he can wager three attack during each turn."

"Three attacks?!" Yugo muttered, shock evident on his face and voice.

"Go Rune-Eyes! Destroy his Elemental Hero Blazeman! Shiny Burst!"

A horizontal lights were blasted towards my Hero, as a small smirk crossed my lips.

"Don't be impatient." I told him. "Duel still isn't over. I activate my Trap: Negate Attack!"

Green barrier appeared in front of my Monster and deflected Yuya's attack.

"With this your attack is not only negated, but Battle Phase ends."

"Tch..." Yuya grunted. "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

Jason: 1700 LP x6

Yuya: 4000 LP x1

"Jason managed to avoid multiple attack due to nasty effect of Rune-Eyes. But it beggs the question: Why didn't Jason activated Negate Attack earlier?"

"Simple really. I had to get Blazeman on the Field and with him out, my Fusion Summon for this turn is assured." I explained. "But before that I will activate Blazeman effect! I can send one Hero Monster from my Deck to Graveyard and for duration of this turn, Blazeman has same Attribute, Attack and Defense as the Monster sent."

I took a card from my Deck and send it to Graveyard. "I send my Necroshade which means that Blazeman's Attack and Attribute changes."

Blazeman's power rose to 1600.

Cue Judai Theme

"Next I activate Polymerization!" Fusion Vortex appeared behind me. "I fuse my Blazeman on the Field with Clayman in my Hand. Fusion Summon! Come on out! Elemental Hero Gaia!"

ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2600 (LV: 6)

"Jason responded with a Fusion Summon of his own."

"Gaia's effect activates! Earth Splitter!" Gaia punched the ground, sending debris towards Rune-Eyes.

"I cut your Dragon's Attack in half and then my Gaia gains the same amount your Monster lost."

ATK: 3000-1500 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 8)

ATK: 2200-3700 / DEF: 2600 (LV: 6)

"3700..." Melisa muttered.

"And that's not all folks. Next I Normal Summon my Elemental Hero Heat!"

Hero in yellow and red costume erupted from vortex of fire and appeared in Attack Mode.

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 (LV: 4)

"Heat effect activates!" I continued as his Attack rose to 2000. "For every Elemental Hero I control, he gains 200 Attack."

Yuya searched left and right for an Action Card. He spoted one on the corner of a road and snached it.

"Now that we have out entire cast here I can play my R-Righteous Justice!" Letter R appeared between my two Heroes. "For every Elemental Hero I control, I can destroy up to that many Spell and Traps on the Field."

"What?!" Yuya had a worried expression on his face.

"Since Pendulum Cards are treated as Spell Cards while in Pendulum Zone, they are qualified for my Card Effect."

Two red beams shooted out of my card and pierced Trump Girl and Endymion Magician, destroying them.

"Unbelivible." Melisa was at loss of her words. "Not only did he weakend Yuya's Monster, but with that Spell Card, he also sealed off his Pendulum Summon."

"Yosh. Time to Battle! I attack your Rune-Eyes with my Elemental Hero Heat!"

Fire Attributed Hero blasted a wave of fire towards Arcane Dragon.

"Action Spell: Evasion! Your attack is negated."

"Nice one, but I still have Gaia!" My Earth Hero brought up his fist and slamed it on the ground, creating massive earthquake because of it that eventualy destroyed his Fusion Monster.

"Trap Card activate!" His facedown revealed itself showing image of dragon with dichromanic eyes while in the background a lone blue Pendulum was swinging back and forth.

"Pendulum Endurance! It activates only when you destroy Monster I control in Battle. Any Battle Damage I would recive is negated!" Blue barrier protected him from after shock. "Then I can Special Summon one Pendulum Monster from my Graveyard or face up Extra Deck! Return to me Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

His Ace Monster emerged, signalising its apperance with a mighty roar.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

Judai Theme ends

"Sakaki Yuya managed to hold of attacks from two Monsters, negated every Damage he would normally recive and even brought back his Ace Monster. Truly splendid."

"Wow. I didn't expected that." I stated with geniune suprise. "To be honest, I thought that you would search left and right for another Action Card to save yourself. No offense."

"None taken." Yuya waved me off as we drove with equal speed. "Before we came to Synchro I realised that I relied to much on Action Cards insted of Dueling my opponents with my own strenght."

I blinked once, twice, hundred times and rubbed my eyes under my helmet visior to re-foucus again. Yuya Sakaki, pioneer of Pendulum Summon and person with most ridicilous hair in all of Yugioh, as well person that Yugioh fandom HATED for using Action Cards too much just said that he will not use them so often...

"Jason?"

"Who are you and what did you do to my Action Cards using, hippo riding, tomato haired, pancake loving, lemon dating friend?"

"Oi, oi!" Yuya exclaimed in offended tone. "I can change. Besides, you were the reason why I considered to change my Dueling style."

"I was?"

"Yep." He nodded, poping letter 'p'. "In all your Action Duels that I witnessed you taking a part in, you never once grabed an Action Card first. When we confronted you about it, you said and I quote: "I want to belive in my Deck for victory. If my opponent decides to save himself by using an Action Card, than I will too. True Duelist has to belive in his own strenght and Deck. He musn't rely on some convinience to show up, because sooner or later, he might find himself cornered where such privlege wouldn't be availible."

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad that I helped you to grow as a Duelist, even if it was in my own, small, humble way." My smile droped. "However Yuya, in order for you to reach true potential and evolve even further, you have to use your own words and not rely on someone elses like you've been doing so far..."

"My own... Words..." Yuya repeated as I speeded up.

"I place a card facedown and end it with that."

Jason: 1700 LP x1

Yuya: 4000 LP x2

"Yuya." I adressed him again. "You should stop speaking to me with borrowed words. Speak with me with your own words and will. With you own Dueling!"

"Hm..." Jack observed the situation with his usaal neutral look.

"What is he saying?" Yuya thought. "I always did my best to inherit and continue my fathers Dueling... I always though that his Dueling is greatest..."

"I draw!" Yuya started, puting aside his thoughts.

Unknown to both of them, a figure in purple uniform was standing on the rooftop of Duel Palace, observing the Duel while holding a card in his right hand.

"It's him!" Figure spoke with venom and disgust.

"I set a card." He began, reversed card appearing behind him. "Odd-Eyes! Attack his Elemental Hero Gaia! Spiral Strike Burst!"

"You know what to do Jason?" Neos asked me as I pressed a button on my Duel Disk.

"You bet I do." My Trap revealed itself. "I play my Trap! Hero Barrier! If I control at least one Elemental Hero on my Field, I can negate attack of your Monster!"

Spiraling shiled appeared in front of Gaia, saving him from spiraling flames

"I end it with that." Yuya concluded.

Jason: 1700 LP x2

Yuya: 4000 LP x1

"My turn, I draw! I activate my Spell: Hero Avarice!" Image of the card showed avarice with big letter 'H' on it. "With this I can send one Level 4 or lower Hero Monster I control to the Graveyard and then draw cards equal to it's Level." I explained as Heat vanished in sparkles of light. "By sending Heat, I draw four new cards."

"I use effect of Necroshade in Graveyard. I can Summon Level 5 or higher Elemental Hero Monster without any Tribute. I Summon Elemental Hero Neos!"

From sparkles of light Neos emerged and stood next to Gaia.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"And here it is folks!" Melisa commented. "Jason Summoned his Ace Monster!"

I stopped momentearly when I heared a loud growl coming from none other than Odd-Eyes. Dragon is observing Neos, while leting out dangerous aura around it.

"Odd-Eyes?" Yuya repeated confused at his Monsters behaviour.

"What gives?" My eyes flashed gold for a brief moment as I saw huge dark figure standing behind Yuya's Monster. However, when I blinked it was already gone.

"That was... Strange..." I couldn't help but muster. "Anyways... I play Gift of the Martyr. By sacrificing Gaia, my Neos gains Attack equal to Gaia's Original Attack."

ATK: 2500-4700 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"Tch..." Yuya grunted. while glancing at his facedown.

"Not yet." He thought.

"Go Neos! Attack his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! WRATH OF NEOS!"

Neos leaped in the sky and came down towards Odd-Eyes slashing him across the chest, creating a huge explosion and eventually destroying him.

"And to end it, I set two cards facedown. Gift of Martyr effect ends, so my Neos Attack is reduced to normal."

Jason: 1700 LP x1

Yuya: 1800 LP x2

"My turn!" Yuya began. "I activate Pendulum Reload. I return as many Pendulum Monsters that are face up in Extra Deck and then draw a card for each one +1." Three cards poped out of his Extra Deck. "I return Entermate Trump Witch, Stargazer Magician and Entermate Endymion Magician to draw four new cards."

Pendulum of Souls OST

"This is..." Yuya's eyes widened at seeing image of odd-eyed dragon with green and blue body armor.

Back in with Yuri on the roof, Predatorplants Duelist was in a trance while he held his card that was leting out strong purple shine.

"With Scale 2 Oafdragon Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale."

"That voice..." I turned to look behind me and saw faint image of Yuri standing next to Yuya.

"Are they synchronizing?" I looked towards the roof behind me and saw Yuri standing there. "They are already here..."

"Next, I will activate effect of Oafdragon Magician and with it return my Odd-Eyes from my Extra Deck back to my Hand." He explained as his Monster swing it's staff, leting out a green aura.

"Pendulum Summon!" He declared as his Pendulum shone even brighter. "Come out! My Monsters!"

Two beams of light shone out of Pendulum Portal and landed in front of Yuya.

"Entermate Trump Girl and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

ATK: 200 / DEF: 200 (LV: 2)

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"Yuya Pendulum Summons again."

"Trump Girl effect allows me to Fusion Summon using this card I control and any other Pendulum Monster as Material. I fuse it with my Odd-Eyes!" Both Monsters entered Fusion Vortex.

"Sorcerer with unlimitless potential, beciem one with heteromanic Dragon and create new power!" Yuya chanted "Fusion Summon! Come forth, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"

Monster that came out of the Fusion Vortex had a regular Odd-Eyes design. Main diffrence was that it had an armor clored in green and dark blue, while white lines were spread among its armor.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"Yuya performs another Fusion Summon." Melisa said. "But it's Attack is equal to Jason's Neos."

"That won't be an issue." Yuya stated. "When Summoned, Vortex Dragon can return one Attack Position Monster my opponent controls back to the Hand."

Green tornado ravaged the Duel Lane and enveloped my Neos. My Ace screamed as it turned into particles and returned to my Hand.

"Without any Monsters out, this could be the end." Serena observed. "But knowing Jason and his crazy luck of his..."

"Battle!" Yuya/Yuri declared. "Odd-Eyes Vortrex Dragon Attack him directly!"

Vortex Dragon opened up his mouth and blasten green fire beam towards me.

"I play my Trap: Defense Draw!" My trap revealed itself. "Battle Damage is negated and I can draw one card!"

"I won't allow that!" Yuya/Yuri said in unision. "When Spell, Trap or Monster Effect is activated, I can return one face up Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck to Deck and negate activation of that card and destroy it!"

"Ahh!" Melisa panicked. "This is a huge pinch for Jason! Will he be able to survive this?!"

"JASON SAMA!"

"Annoying fan girls." I grimly thought.

"I activate Hero's Gardna effect from my Hand." I placed a card on my Duel Blade as Monster resembling Necro Gardna only with darker color schemes appeared.

ATK: 1100 / DEF: 1000 (LV: 3)

"When I'm targeted for a Direct Attack, I can Special Summon this card from my Hand and immediately end the Battle Phase." Invisible force filed appeared, dispatching Vortex Dragon attack. "Then, I can draw one card."

Pendulum of Souls ends

"I end my turn." Yuya concluded.

"As expected you Summoned Fusion Monster from Pendulum." I said. "To bad that you refuse to use very thing that YOU created to grow and evolve further."

"What do you mean?"

Jason: 1700 LP x3

Yuya: 1800 LP x2

"My turn, I draw!" I began as I looked at my new card. "This can help."

"I Summon Neo Space Nexus!"

Monster that appeared resembled Elemental Hero Neos, only it was smaller in size and had a light blue rod in his hands. His eyes were blue and gold outlines spreaded alongside his body.

ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1300 (LV: 4)

"Nexus effect activates!" I continued as my Monster swirled his rod. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Elemental Hero Neos or one Neo-Spacian from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard with its effect negated.

"Not going to happen." Yuya interjected. "By returning Odd-Eyes from my Extra Deck back to my Deck, Vortex Dragon negates Nexus effect and destroys it!"

"Quick-Play Spell: Effect Shut!" I placed a card in my Duel Disk. "When your Monster activates an effect, that effect is negated and your Monster is destroyed."

Green light that raideted from Vortex Dragin's wings got absorbed into my Spell, gathering energy before blasting it towards Yuya's new Fusion Monster.

"That plan horribly backfired." Man from the Tops shook his head disprovingly.

"I activate my Continuous Trap! Heavenly Blessing. Once per turn my Dragon-Type Monster cannot be destroyed by Battle or Card Effect."

Purple aura surrounded Vortex Dragon and protected it from destruction.

"You managed to save your Monster, but I can still Summon mine." I told him. "From my Hand I Summon Neos!"

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"Furthemore, Neo Space Nexus can be treated as any Material for Summoning of Neos Fusion Monster. I treat it as Flare Scarab."

Blinding light occured from Nexus rod and in its place stood Flare Scarab.

"It transformed?" Yuya's eyes widened.

"With these two." I pointed at Neos and Nexus. "I Contact Fuse!" Like in every Neos Contact Fusion, galaxy vortex appeared in the sky and Neos and Nexus (Flare Scarab) jumped in it. After few seconds Flare Neos descended.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"When Nexus is used as Material for Summoning of Neos Fusion Monster, I draw a card." I glanced at it before activating it.

"I play Equip Spell Instant Neo Space and equip it to my Flare Neos." Small colorfol circle appeared under Flare Neos.

"Now Flare Neos effect activates!" I continued. "For every Spell and Trap on the Field he gains 400 Attack. With your Continuos Trap, two Pendulum Cards, my facedown and Instant Neo Space, Neos gains 2000 Attack!"

ATK: 2500-4500 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"Flare Neos, attack his Vortex Dragon!" I commanded as my Fusion Monster focused his energy in creating a massive orb of fire that he blasted towards his Monster. "BURNS RUSH!"

Yuya twisted his handlebars, moving left and right in order to find an Action Card. I expected that to be honest. He made that decision recently and it would be hard for him not to use Action Cards to protect himself.

"Action Spell: Great Escape!" He slid a card in his Duel Disk. "Battle Phase ends immediately."

"Yuya used an Action card to protect himself!"

Jason: 1700 LP x0

Yuya: 1800 LP x3

Yuya drew his card. "Yosh. This can help."

"With my Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon once more!"

Single orange light shooted out of the portal and from it arrived a Magician Monster with brown hair, small crown on his head and was wearing brown cloak that resembles the ones from Middle Ages.

"Come out - Timebreak Magician!"

ATK: 1400 / DEF: 0000 (LV: 3)

"Another Pendulum Summon." Yugo noted

"Eh?" Melisa had a confused expression on her face. "Why did he Summoned only one Monster? Did he ran out of them or..?"

"When Timebreak Magician is Pendulum Summoned from my Hand and no other cards were Summoned with him, his Attack Points are doubled." Yuya explained as his Monsters sword grew twice its size with small glow encircling it.

ATK: 1400-2800 / DEF: 0000 (LV: 3)

"Oh, so that's why..."

"I activate Spell Card Magician Illusion." Card showed image of a Stargazer and Timegazer Magician in front of dark altar "I can select one Magician-Type Monster I control and then its Attack is transfered to one other Monster I control. I choose to give 2800 Timebreak to my Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon."

ATK: 2500-5300 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"Yuya managed to power up his Dragon with a Soell Card. It's 5300 vs 4500."

"I activate Spell Spiraling Strike Burst! If I control Odd-Eyes Monster, such as my Vortex Dragon, I can target and destroy one card you control." He pointed at my Fusion Monster. "I choose your Neos!"

Card blasted flaming torent of fire towards my Neos and pierced in through the chest. smoke occured covering up most of the Duel Lane."

"Did it work?" Melisa wondered.

"Sorry to dissapoint." Smoke cleared, revealing Neo Space Nexus standing in front of Flare Neos. "Monster that wa Summoned using Nexus as Material can't be removed from the Field once per turn."

"I expected that much." Yuya admitted. "However you lost your last defense."

"Go Vortex Dragon!" Yuya declared as his Monster fired a green wave of fire towards me. "Finish of his Neos!"

Fire enveloped my Monster that screamed before being destroyed.

"Effect of Instant Neo Space activates!" I took a card from my Deck and placed it on my Duel Blade. "Since Monster Equiped with this card left the Field, I can Special Summon my Neos!"

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"But I still have my Timbreaker Magician's attack." Yuya reminded.

His Monster wielded his sword, making its way towards my Hero as I soeeded up and grabed an Action Card resting on a wind shield.

"Action Spell: Miracle! Destruction of my Neos is negated and all Battle Damage is cut in half!"

Upon connecting with Neos forearms, Timbreaker's sword broke, as he retreated to Yuya's side.

"Even then, he managed to hold off my attacks." Yuya thought.

"Phew." I wiped sweat from my brow. "That was really close. I have to be carefull in the future."

"Effect of Magician's Illusion weares of and my Odd-Eyes attack is reduced to normal."

"This is truly turning out to be an exicting Duel." Gael stated.

"Indeed." Azul agreed. "Both Duelist are giving their all to succeed."

Jason: 750 LP x1

Yuya: 1800 LP x0

"My move, I draw!" Small smirk formed on my lips when I saw the card that I drew. "I equip my Neos with Hero's Violent Spirit!"

Neos got surrounded in vermillion aura and his attack got increased to 3300.

"This card can only be equiped to Hero Monster." I began explaining. "It gains 800 Attack and ability to attack twice per turn and when he does, you can't activate any Spell or Traps."

"He is not giving him much option." Serena commented.

"That's one powerfull card." Commons in the crowd said with a grin.

"And with that card in play, he can't use his Heavenly Blessing to save his Dragon."

"I at..."

"I activate last effect of Heavenly Blessing!" Yuya unexpectedly interrupted me. "I can send this card to the Graveyard with one Dragon-Type monster I control and then, I regain Life Points equal to selected Monsters Attack Points."

Vortex Dragon dissapeared alongside Yuya's Trap. Entermate Duelist got surrounded in blue aura as his Life Points jumped to 4300.

"In last attempt to save himself, Sakaki Yuya had to sacrifice his Dragon to survive."

"That was a nice save." I praised him. "But now I change my Hero Gardna to Attack Mode." My Monster rose up with his 1000 Attack.

"Battle! Neos destroy his Timebreak Magician!" Neos rushed to Yuya's side and with one swift punch he destroyed his Monster, droping his Life to 3700.

"Go Neos! Second Battle!"

Before Yuya got time to react a vermillion flash enveloped him, making his D-Wheel highly unstable, as his Life Points droped further to 400.

"With one more Attack from Hero Gardna, Sakaki Yuya could be defeated!"

Young tomato grabed an Action Card after he got control of his D-Wheel. "Action Magic: Damage Draw! When I take 2000 or more Damage, I draw two cards!"

"It's over! Hero Gardna attack him directly and end this Duel!" My Monster proceeded to deliver finishin blow

"From my hand, I can discard Entermate Barrier Balloon Tapir to negate next Battle Damage to 0."

Small purple ballon elephant appeared on the Field, absorobing Hero Gardna's punch before he bursted into confeti.

"Yuya managed to survive for this turn, but he is still in a huge pinch!"

"I end my turn." I said. "Due to my Hero's Violent Spirit, I can draw one card from my Deck during my End Phase"

Jason: 750 LP x1

Yuya: 400 LP x2

Yuya drew his card. "I activate Pendulum Effect of Oafdragon Magician! Once per trun if I have a Magician card in my other Pendulum Zone, I can add one Odd-Eyes or Magician Monster from my Extra Deck to my Hand." A card ejected from his Extra Deck and he took it.

"I add Timebreaker Magician. Next I Normal Summon Entermate Odd-Eyes Synchro!" His Tuner/Pendulum Monster appeared.

ATK: 200 / DEF: 600 (LV: 2)

"During my Main Phase, I can Synchro Summon using this card on my Field and one Monster in my Pendulum Zone."

"I tune my Level 6 Oafdragon Magician that is in my Pendulum Zone with my Level 2 Entermate Odd-Eyes Synchro."

Odd-Eyes Synchro turned into two Synchro Rings and Oafdragon Magician went through it as horizontal lights flashed on the Field.

"Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Now and here, along with a flash, awaken! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Enlightenment Paladin!"

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 8)

"Just like in Duel with Shinji Weber, Sakaki Yuya perfomed a miracle by using Monster from Pendulum Zone to Synchro Summon!"

"When Enlightenment Paladin is Summoned using Magican Monster as Material, I can take one Spell Card from my Graveyard and add it to my Hand. I add my Pendulum Reload and activate it right away!"

"Now I can shuffle number of Pendulum Monsters in my Extra Deck and then draw cards equal to Monster returned to my Deck +1."

With effect of Pendulum Reload, Yuya took Entermate Odd-Eyes Synchro and Oafdragon Magician from Extra Deck, shuffled them back and drew 3 cards.

"I Re-Set my Pendulum Scale by placing Stargazer in my other Pendulum Zone." His other Monster rose up.

"Pendulum Summon!" A single light shooted out of his Pendulum Portal. "Timebreak Magician!"

"And just like before, since he's Pendulum Summoned alone, his attack is doubled."

ATK: 1400-2800 / DEF: 0000 (LV: 3)

"Now I Normal Summon Entermate Power Magician!"

Monster that emerged resemble Timebreak Magician. It had black hair with green eyes, a dark green cloak and a sword in its right hand with black boots.

ATK: 1300 / DEF: 100 (LV: 3)

"When Entermate Power Magician is Summoned, I can destroy one card you control. I choose Neos!"

Neos screamed as it got destroyed, resulting in small smoke to cover my D-Wheel.

"Yuya manged to destroy Jason's Ace Monster."

"After effect resolves, Power Magician is banished." He placed it in banished compartment. "Then I can select one Magician, Odd-Eyes or Entermate Monster I control and for duration of this turn it gains 1000 Attack! I choose my Enlightenment Paladin!"

ATK: 2500-3500 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 8)

"Battle! I attack your Hero Gardna with my Timbreak Magician!"

Just as attack from his Monster dangerously approched, I grabed an Action card and activated it.

"I activate Damage Banish! Battle Damage from this Battle is negated!" I pressed a button on my Duel Disk. "I also activate my Trap Revenge Return! When Monster I control is destroyed by Battle, I draw a card."

"Not only did Jason avoid huge Damage, but he also managed to get a good draw!"

"However, I still have my Enlightenment Paladin!" He stated as his Monster swing it's sword towards me. "Attack him direclty!"

My Graveyard shone. "Due to Hero Gardna being in the Graveyard, I can banish it, negate your Direct Attack, End Battle Phase and at the end draw a card."

Hero Gardna appeared on front of me, negating his attack as I drew a card.

"I set a card facedown." He said. "At end of my turn Enlightenment Paladin Attack is reduced to normal."

Jason: 750 LP x4

Yuya: 400 LP x1

"This truly is a breath taking Duel!" Melisa commented. "Both Duelist with less than 1000 Life Points are fighting their strongest to come out on top!"

"Go you two!"

"Give it your all!"

Crowd cheered louder and louder. Chants of my and Yuya's name echoed through entire City.

"My move!" I drew my card. " "I activate Hero Lives. By paying half of my Life Points, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Elemental Hero From my Deck." My Life Points droped to 325 as I placed my card.

"I Summon Bubbleman in Defense Mode."

ATK: 800 / DEF: 1200 (LV: 4)

"When Bubbleman is Summoned and I don't have any other cards on my Field, I get to draw twice more." I picked up two more cards. "Now I play Fusion Recovery. I can return one Polymerization and one Fusion Material Monster from my Graveyard back to my Hand. I decide to add Blazeman and now I will Summon him."

ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1800 (LV: 4)

"I activate Blazeman's effect!" I continued as small sparkles of fire came out of my Hero Monster. "I can send one Hero Monster from my Deck to Graveyard and for this turn only my Blazeman's Attack, Defense and Attribute becomes as sent Monsters. I send my Shadow Mist."

ATK: 1200-1000 / DEF: 1800-1500 (LV: 4)

"Eh?" Melisa had a doumbfunded expression on her face. "Why did he sent such a weak Monster?"

"Idot..." Serena silently said. "Didn't she paid any attention to his Duel against Jack and Crow?"

"When Shadow Mist is sent to the Graveyard, I can add one Hero Monster from my Deck to my Hand." I explained. "I add my Burstinatrix."

"Next up is my favorite Spell: Polymerization!" Fusion Vortex appeared behind me. "I fuse my Bubbleman on my Field with my Burstinatrix in my Hand. Fusion Summon! Come forth - Elemental Hero Steam Healer!"

Monster that I Summoned wore a heavy purple armor with red orbs and outlines around it.

ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1000 (LV: 5)

"And to boot, I activate my Field Spell: Skyscraper."

I placed a card in my Field Zone followed by huge buildings surrounding us.

"When Elemental Hero battles while this Field Spell is in play, it gains 1000 Attack Points." I explained before I pointing at Yuya's Synchro Monster. "And rest assured that I'll use that power to good use! Steam Healer destroy his Enlightenment Paladin!"

Steam Healer quickly rushed to Yuya's Monster, leting out vaporing steam from his hand that enveloped Magican Monster before destroying it and reducing Yuya's Life to 100.

"Trap Card activate!" Yuya gritted his teeth as his new card revealed itself, showing image of Timbreak Magician with two cards by its side. "Magician's Draw! When a Spellcaster Monster leaves the Field, I get to draw two cards."

"Speaking of Special Abilities, here is mine." Blue aura enveloped me as my Life jumped to 2825. "Like his name suggestes - when my Steam Healer destroys a Monster in Battle and sends it to the Graveyard I gain Life Points equal to destroyed Monsters Attack!"

"Quite niffty ability." Man from the Tops said.

"That boy never ceases to amaze me." Gael stated, impressed.

"I agree" Azul nodded.

"I should thank you for that." Yuya said with a smirk, confusing me and the audience.

"What does he mean?" Yugo wondered as his Standard Counterpart held up a card.

"When my opponent recovers Life Points, I can Special Summon this card! Entermate Life Swordsman."

Yuya Summoned a Magician Monster with blue eyes and orange hair with geeen and black cloak. It wore black boots and yellow light saber with light green handle.

ATK: 0000 / DEF: 0000 (LV: 1)

"When I Summon Life Swordsman this way, his Attack becomes equal to the amount of Life Points you gained."

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 0000 (LV: 1)

"So awesome!" Boy from the Tops couldn't hide his exictment.

"Those guys really know how to Duel." Commons said.

"Yet another twist, folks!" Melisa regained her composure after initial shock. "Just when Jason managed to recover huge chunk of his Life Points, Yuya took advantage for that and Summoned a powerfull Monster without any cost."

"I'm so pumped!"

"Keep us entertained even more!"

I was quiet. I kept looking at Yuya behind me, both of us were serious, which was really unusual for both of us. Just then...

"Hahahahahaha!"

We let out a long geniune laugh. This Duel was... Something different... We both knew that. We countered eachother strategy perfectly, neither one of us steping down. This is the TRUE meaning of Dueling. Adrenaline, action and just having fun. I guess that both of us forgot about the most important thing in Dueling due to this War.

"Those two..." Serena shook her head with a faint smile across her lips.

"S-sorry." Yuya said between laughs.

"No, i-its okay." I wiped a single tear from corner of my eyes. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Yuya you've become strong, that much I can admit. I really wasen't expecting you to pull of such a move."

"Well I did what I had to." He said with a smile.

"That's interesting." I praised him. "But this kind of Dueling can only get you so far."

I leaned to my right and snatched an Action card that was resting in a bubble.

"Action Spell: Dimensional Fighter. With this my Blazeman's Attack will increase by 1000" Blazeman's Attack was currently at 2000.

"Blazeman attack his Life Magician!" I commanded as my Monster unleased a torrent of fire towards Yuya's Magician Monster. "And don't forget that with Skyscraper on the Field, Blazeman Attack increases even further." His attack was at 3000.

"Action Spell: Redirection!" Yuya activated an Action Card of his own. "I can change Attack target to one other Monster I control and then negate any Battle Damage to 0."

Timbreak Magician stood protectivly in front of his colleague as fire scortched him and destroyed him.

"Monster that was destroyed by Monster powered up with Dimensional Fighter is banished."

"With that, Yuya won't ve able to resurect him anymore."

"I activate Cosmic Cyclon!" I inserted my card in Duel Disk and in few seconds a small hurricane appeared and enveloped Timegazer Magician that was in Yuya's Pendulum Zone. "By paying 1000 Life Points, I can banish one Spell or Trap on the Field."

"Now Yuya won't be able to Pendulum Summon." Serena noted.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"This isn't good." Yuya thought. "Just when I thought that I was ahead, he destroys my Monster and recovers his Life Points..."

Yuya clinged on his pendant. "What do Jason and Jack thinking? What am I missing to reach my true potential? I always belived that my fathers Entertainment Duel is the best..."

Yuya's eyes widened when he remembered a very important thing his father said to him before his Duel with Strong Ishijima.

Flashback

Yuya and his father Yusho were at Maiami City bridge watching the sunset take place, as Yuya sat on the railing with his father next to him.

"Dad. Isn't Strong Ishijima... The challenger really strong this time?"

"Yes. But you don't have to worry." Yusho replied with a smile upon seeing his son's worried expression. "Even if he's strong, dad will do his best. So you should do your best too in your Junior Matches."

"Yeah!" Yuya exclaimed with enthusiasam. "I will win the tournament and then become Duelist just like you, dad."

Yusho patted his son's head. "Yuya, you got that a bit wrong. Insted of aiming to become Duelist like me, you should forge your own path and be yourself. That's what truly is important."

Flashback ends

"That's what truly is important... To be like myself and forge my own path in the World. Until now, I always chased after my dad in hope of being just like him and that was my biggest mistake that Jason and Jack talked about."

"You should stop speaking to me with borrowed words. Speak with me with your own words and will. With you own Dueling!"

"However Yuya, in order for you to reach true potential and evolve even further, you have to use your own words and not rely on someone elses like you've been doing so far..."

"As expected you Summoned Fusion Monster from Pendulum." Jason said. "To bad that you refuse to use very thing that YOU created to grow and evolve further.

"From now on, I have to use my own words... Pendulum as a way to surpass myself…?" Along with that, he remembered his Duel against the principal, against Shuzo, and what he told him.

"As the first one to open the door called Pendulum Summoning, you need to set an example for those who follow!"

Yuya came to realization. That's right. He was the first person to perform Pendulum Summon. Pendulum wasn't something that he borowed from anyone. Those are his own words his own will that he showed to all his opponents. Following this realization, beneath his Duel suit, Yuya's Pendulum Pendant was shining. Yuya then saw it. He saw a silhouette of Magician Monster. The Pendulum once again opened a new path for him.

Jason: 1825 LP x1

Yuya: 100 LP x3

"I see what I have to do now..." Yuya drew his card. "To forge my own path I have to speak with my own words!"

Small smirk made its way towards Jack's lips.

"That's right Yuya!" I told him with a smile. "Now show me what you got!"

"Right!" He nodded. "I activate Monster Reborn to resurect my Enlightenment Paladin!"

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 8)

"Now I re-set Pendulum Scale with Entermate Terhike!"

Next to Stargazer Magician a small Monster wearing a typical performers wardrobe rose up in blue pillar with huge number 5 below him. It s outfit was orange and black in color and he wore a mask that covered top half of his face.

Pendulum of Souls OST

"With this I can simutanusly Summon Monsters from Level 2 to 6 !"

"Swing, Pendulum of Souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My Monster!"

Single light shooted out of Pendulum Portal. "Entermate Cheermole!"

ATK: 600 / DEF: 1000 (LV: 2)

"Entermate Terhike Pendulum Effect!" Yuya declared as his Monster let out an small orange shine that enveloped my Life Magician and Cheermole. "When I Pendulum Summon, I can draw cards equal to number of Entermate, Magician and Odd-Eyes Monster I control." He drew twice more. "Then Tehrike is Banished!"

His Monster turned into small particles.

"Hold on. I'll Summon you right away!"

Yuya held up his hand. "I tune my Level 2 Cheermole with Level 8 Enlightenment Paladin!"

"Say what?!" Yugo yelled.

"Impossible..." Jack commented. "Enlightenment Paladin is not Tuner."

"There is a Synchro Monster that can be Summoned by releasing one Pendulum Summoned Pendulum Monster and one Synchro Monster." Yuya explained as he took a card from his Extra Deck and showed it to me.

"What?" Azul mustered.

"Is such thing even possible?" Bordeaux asked.

"We shall see..." Taki commented.

Enlightenment Paladin turned into eight green Synchro Rings and Entermate Cheermole went through it turning into two white spheres.

"From the peaceful depths of time. Release the light throughout the wide world, revive!"

Skys parted as huge green light blasted from the sky and hit the ground behind Yuya's D-Wheel as his Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Level 10! Super Magical Swordsman of Nirvana! Nirvana High Paladin!"

Magician Monster in colorfol armor with bottom of it being blue and uper partclad in gold. It wielded a great sword and it shouldered the blade. Behind it a rainbow circle formed.

ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 (LV: 10)

"Wow..." Yugo was at loss of his words.

"He actually did it..." Serena watched wide eyed.

"What a suprise!" Melisa scremaed in michrophone, almost popin our eardrums. "Yuya not only completes Pendulum Summon, but he also peforms a Synchro Summon without a Tuner!"

Pendulum of Souls OST ends

"When did you get a card like that?" I asked him. I already know the answer, but I'm interested in what he has to say about it. He can't say that it magically appeared in his Extra Deck just a few moments ago.

Yuya nonchantly shrugged. "I don't know."

I sweatdroped. "Seems legit."

"I activate effect of my Entermate Life Swordsman!" Yuya declared as said Monster bursted into particles that traveled to Yuya's Synchro Pendulum Monster. "I can tribute this card and then select one Monster I control, until the end of this turn it Attack increases by same amount that my Life Swordsman had."

ATK: 3300-5800 / DEF: 2500 (LV: 10)

"Crap!" I cursed.

"Nirvana High Paladin, attack his Steam Healer! TRUTH SKHAVATI!"

Nirvana High Paladin extended its sword that got surrounded in purple and green aura and viciuosly slamed it towards my Fusion Monster, destroying it the same instance the attack connected.

"Did he won?" Audience was at the edge of their seats.

"Trap card: Alchemy Circle activate!" I stated, as one of my reversed card appeared. "I reduce attack of all my Monsters to 0 and for this turn all Battle Damage I take from Battles involving them is redice to 0. Furthemore, for every Monster destroyed I get to draw a card."

"Jason saved himself in last second." Melisa commented.

Yuya looked at Blazeman as he grabed an Action card few moments ago..

"If I destroy his Blazeman, he will draw a card and if I don't he can send some powerfull Hero from his Deck to Graveyard to increases his Attack. And with Skyscraper still activated, I cannot risk it."

"Action Spell: Berserker Warrior. For this turn only I can select one Monster I control and grant him an ability to attack twice. I attack your Elemental Hero Blazeman with my Nirvana High Paladin."

With another sword slam, my last Monster got destroyed.

"With another Monster destroyed, I draw once more."

"I set a card an end my turn with that. Entermate Life Swordsman effect ends and my Monster Attack is reduced to normal."

Jason: 1825 LP x4

Yuya: 100 LP x1

"I draw!" Small smirk formed on my lips when I saw the card that I drew. "I activate my Spell Universal Contact!"

Card showed image of Air Neos in centre with Neos and Air Hummibird on his left and right side respectfully. In the background was universe.

"When I activate this card, From my Hand, Deck and/or Graveyard I can Summon one Elemental Hero Neos and up to two Neo-Spacian Monsters with their effects negated."

Bright light shone, blinding everyone present. When it died down Air Hummibird and Aqua Dolphin stood next to Neos.

"Three of them..."

"Let's go... Time to Summon an Ultimate Neos Fusion."

"Neos, Aqua Dolphin, Air Hummibird!" I raised up my hand as Contact Fusion Vortex appeared in the sky. "When power of these three become one, they call upon mightiest Elemental Hero from deep reaches of universe into action!"

All three of my Monsters jumped in galaxy vortex as blinding light occured.

"Triple Contact Fusion! From Galaxy Vortex Show yourself - Elemental Hero Storm Neos!"

Clouds darkened as figure began descending towards Duel Lane. Storm raged around entire City making Melisa's reporter choper highly ustable.

"What... Power..."

"Meet strongest Neos Fusion."

Storm Neos had a claw on each of his hands resembling that of a Wolverine. It had a light blue armor with red outlines around it that went from his helmet to his lower part of the body. His wings were sharp and enteriro of it were covered in pink feathers.

ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 (LV: 9)

"Storm Neos Monster effect." I continued, ignoring murmurs of shock at my Super Special Awesome Monster that was still surrounded by some wind "Once per turn, it can destroy all Spell and Traps on the Field."

"What?" Yuya said in shock.

"Go! Ultimate Typhoon!"

Storm Neos spread out his wings that le out a strong wind that eventually destroyed Yuya's Stargazer and his facedown and my Skyscraper.

"To have an effect like that..."

"So much for my facedown..." Yuya thought.

"But without your Skyscraper, Storm Neos is still weaker than my Nirvana High Paladin." Young tomato pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah..." I nonchantly waved. "That would be the case if I didn't have my Universal Contact in my Graveyard. While it remains in my Graveyard all Neos and Neo-Spacian Monster's Attack increases by 500."

ATK: 3000-3500 / DEF: 2500 (LV: 9)

"And Sakaki Yuya only has 100 Life remaining. If this connects, it will be over."

"Battle! Storm Neos!"

Neos's claws were claded in rason sharp wind as it dashed towards Yuya's Nirvana High Paladin. Synchro/Pendulum Monster countered with his sword, bit was overpowered eventually and later on destroyed.

"Action Spell: Half Life. I regain Life Points equal to half of the Attack of attacking Monster." Yuya's life rose to 1850 before loweirng to 1650.

"Damn." I laughed. "And just when I thought I got you."

"I'm full of suprises. Like this one for instances. When my Nirvana High Paladin is destroyed, I can place it in my Pendulum Zone."

Yuya's Monster rose up in a blue pillar with number 8 below it.

"Universal Contact while in the Graveyard also prevents my Neos Fusions from returning back to Extra Deck." I thought as I placed a facedown card.

"Dammit." Yuya looked at the card in his Hand. "Odd-Eyes Protector. Powerfull Quick-Play Spell that increases Attack of Level 5 or higher Dragon-Type Monster by same amount of Monster it Battles. But to activate it I have to have Odd-Eyes on the Field first."

Jason: 1825 LP x2

Yuya: 1650 LP x2

He placed his fingertips on his Deck and drew. "Yosh!"

Yuya's Entertainment Theme

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Yuya spread his hands as some magical spotlight lighten him "I might be currently in a pinch, but rest assured that will soon change."

"Oh... It would seem that Yuya still has a plan." Melisa said.

"From my Hand I activate Odd-Eyes Melody." Card showed image of Odd-Eyes surrounded by musicsl melodies. "To activate this card I have to destroy one card on the Field. I choose Storm Neos!"

Red aura surrounded Neos and then destroyed him.

"After first act gets sucesfully compleated, I can Special Summon one Odd-Eyes Monster from my Deck." He placed a card on his Duel Disk.

"Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Light and green orbs lit up as Yuya's dragon roared to life.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"Without any cards on the Field, the outcome is pretty clear, isn't it." Yuya winked as his Monster prepared to attack. "I attack you directly with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst."

Crimson fire came out of Odd-Eyes mouth and went straight towards me.

"I have to interrupt your act." I said with a smile." I activate Trap Secret Mission. With this I end the Battle Phase."

Odd-Eyes attack bursted and turned into confeti, dazzling the audience.

"So cool." Kids from Top said.

"Give it your all you two!"

"I place a card facedown. With that my act ends." Yuya and Odd-Eyes bowed gracefully.

Yuya's Entertainment Theme ends

"Phew..." I took few deep, steady breaths to calm myself. That was really interesting. It's only fair fir me to entertain the crowd now that you've done your part."

"Looking forward to it."

Cue Judai Theme

Jason: 1825 LP x3

Yuya: 1650 LP x0

"This is it, Yuya." I looked at my friend. "I draw!"

"I activate Spell Arrival of Hero. With this card I can Special Summon one Normal Elemental Hero from my Deck." Card ejected from my Deck and I took it.

"Arrive! Elemental Hero Neos!"

Loud explosion echoed and from galaxy vortex a single light beam shooted out and traveled around the Field for a few seconds before kanding in front of me. Light dispearsed and Neos stood there.

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"Both of participants have their Ace Monsters out." Melisa noted. "Something is telling me that this will be last move."

"I agree." Yuya and I said in unision.

"With Universal Contact still being in the Graveyard, Neos Attack increases by another 500." His Attack was at steady 3000.

"Neos attack his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Wrath of Neos!"

Neos jumped in the air and immediately came towards Odd-Eyes.

Yuya smirked as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I got you now. I activate Quick-Play Spell Odd-Eyes Protector! When Level 5 or higher Drsgon-Type Monster I control Battles, it gains Attack equal to the Monster it Battles."

ATK: 2500-5500 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

"Go Odd-Eyes!" His Monster blasted a crimson fire towards my Ace. "Spiral Strike Burst! As well, until the end of Dmaage Step, you can't activate Spell or Trap Effects."

He clenched his fist triumphantly. "Jason! This Duel is mine."

"It would seem that..." Melisa stopped when she saw my smirk.

"Is that so, Yuya?" I held up a card making him nervous. "Spell and Traps don't work now, but Monster effect do. I activate Neo-Hero Booster's effect from my Hand."

Hero in blue and white uniform sith letter H on his chest appeared in spirit form and got absorbed in Neos.

"That's the card that old man from the Card Shop gave him." Serena recalled our trip to Kame Game Shop.

"When one of my Neo-Spacian's or Elemental Hero Battles, until the end of this turn it gains Attack equal to Monster its battling!"

ATK: 2500-8000 / DEF: 2000 (LV: 7)

Neos punched the flames away LIKE A BOSS! He went towards Odd-Eyes, cuting through remaining blades like hot knife on butter. He stood above Odd-Eyes and punched him across the head hard, creating a huge explosion that echoed through the Field.

Judai Theme ends

Jason: 1825 LP x1

Yuya: 0000 LP x0

"It's finally settled!" Melisa yelled. "In possibly best Duel of the tournament, the one that advances to Final Match of Friendship Cup is Yuki Jason!"

Jask silently stood up from his throne and exited the room.

"Phew..." Serena breathed in a sigh of relief. "He won."

Yuya and I silently drove back to the Stadoum. On our drive there, I occasionaly looked at him and was pleased that he, despite being defeated had a smile of geniune happines.

We stoped and got off our D-Wheel, waving at enthusiastic crowd that stood up upon witnessing our Duel.

"Jason..." I turned to Yuya. "Thank you for realising something important. Until now, I've always tried to copy my father insted of being my own person. When he dissapeared, Dueling that he thaught me and this Pendant around my neck were everything that I had left from him."

"Yuya..." I mustered in a sad tone.

"Even he told me that I shpuld forge my own path in the World, with my own Dueling, I suppose that I forgot that."

We shook hands. "Thank you one more time."

I did Judai's pose. "Gotcha! That was a fun Duel."

"It sure was." Yuya replied with a smile. "Although, next time we Duel, things are going to turn out quite differently."

"Looking forward to it." I told him before geting serious. "Are you ready gor a plan?"

"I am." He answered and went towards to guards to be escorted to the Unerground.

Few minutes later

Sam escorted me to my room like usual and I got prepared to watch Serena's Duel with Yugo.

That poor fool Yugo. How can you not see that Serena isn't your precious girlfriend Rin. Different hair, Deck and completely diffrent personality and the FACT that she explicitly said that she isn't Rin wasen't a slight tip off?! So you had to hug her until she beat the crap out of you and then still think that she's your kidnapped girlfriend. I like the guy, but he's dense. I met a lot of stupid people in my life, but this is a new level of stupidity even for him.

"Oi Yugo what are you doing?!" Old Commons yelled, upon seeing Yugo passed out before Duel began. "Get your hands off of my Serena!"

My eyes twitched and I let oit a decent amount of killer intent.

"That old dickhead!" I yelled, prompting my Deck to shine and Dark Panther to emerge.

"Kid, relax..." He had a devious grin on his face. "You still have a better chance."

My face got flustered, as my rage to replace with emberassment. "That's not it! Serena is a friend and a comrade and I sure as hell won't let slimy old shithead like him get his hands on her!"

"Right." He teased. "Wasen't he a dickhead before?"

"I don't fucking care!" I snapped, glaring at my Duel Spirit that couldn't stop himself from smirking. "Shithead, dickhead the same fucking thing. The point is that guy is so dead if I he touches her!"

"Okay, chill out..." He walked to my bathroom door and looked at me. "Could you?"

His question made me blink. "What?"

"Could you open the door please?"

"What are you going to do in the bathroom anyway? You are a spirit, don't you have bathrooms in the Spirit World?" I pointed out. "Or litter boxes?"

"I am a panther, not a cat." He growled with a hint of warning in his voice. "Besides, I have to put on my make up."

"Dude you're a spirit..." I began, but realised that even if I talk to him, he won't understand. I sighed with expiration and opened the door for him. "You're such a slut..."

"Thank you." He answered as I closed the door.

I sat on my bed and watched the Duel. Pretty much like it went in Anime - Serena thrashed him in begining due to Roget altering course to her benefit. Yugo brought out his Clear Wing and got a slight advantage with it.

I tuned out because I already knew the outcome of the Duel. I recalled Reiji's plan once again as I held up a small chip-like device in my hands.

Flashback

"Jason-dono."

"Tsukikage?" I got up from my bed and walked towards the doors. "What are you doing here."

"I came here to inform you about Reiji-dono plan." He said in his usual calm manner.

"Plan?"

"I do belive that first you should know that Roget is helding Executive Council, Reiji-dono and Reira-dono as captives."

"He does?!" I half-yelled. I already knew that Roget would take higher-up of the City as captives to fufil his wretched plans, but I have to keep up my act.

"That's not the most conserning thing." His question left me confused. I don't remember this in cannon storyline. I guess that these are consequences of me fucking up the plot so many times before...

"Supreme King got to him."

My blood run cold. Supreme King is manipulating Roget? Why would he do something like that? More importantly, HOW could he manipulate him? Isn't he suppossed to be inside of me? NO HOMO!

"When he took us as captives, he told us his plan." Tsukikage began explaining. "First we thought that he wanted to become ruler of Synchro Dimension, but when he mentioned that we are mere "pawns" to the strenght of a true King, we became suspicious."

"Oh God..." I rubbed my sore eyes. How could this happen? I could take care of bunch of brats in smurf uniforms that are playing War, I could take care of purple haired stuck up bastard that thinks he's above everyone... But how can I handle a being of pure power that is craving to rule everything and everyone...

"Are you sure that's the case?" I asked again. I really hope that he is wrong.

"We are positive." Crap. "After asking people that are working in Security H.Q..."

"Hold up." I waved my hands. "Back up a little. You asked them and they just answered you."

Tsukikage nervously coughed. "I may had to result to some rather... Unpleasent methods to extract information from them."

I chuckled. "I so have to train at your Dojo."

I already did train with Gongenzaka at his Dojo. I missed training, so I asked him if I could train with him and after long pleas, his father finally accepted. We trained together up to Maiami City Championship and we really had a good time.

"Ninja's always facinated me. Can you teach me Shadow Clone Jutsu?" I asked him, waiting for his answer.. "Imagine how powerfull we would be against Academia."

"We are not that kind of Ninja's." He quickly said. "You are refering to pure fiction. We are true warriors..."

"How about Rasengan?" I interrupted him.

"No.."

"Chidori?" I teased him again

"We are not..."

"How about Sage Jutsu?"

"That doesn't even exist!" He raised his vocie, which was really unusual for calm and stoic person Tsukikage usually is.

"We digressed." He rubbed his temple. "According to his workers, he's been acting strange for few hours. We know that he desires to kidnap both Serena-dono and Yuzu-dono, so we have to do anything to protect them. That's why Reiji-dono hacked Tournaments Schedule and moved your Duel with Yuya-dono before Serena's Duel with Yugo."

This actually turns out great. With this, both Serena and Yuzu will have extra protection and I will have time to teach Yuya that way of his Dueling he did until now is wrong.

I noticed small envelope on the bottom of my door and I took it. "What's this."

"Minature explosive device. If you win your Duel with Yuya you will have chance to use it. You strape it to your door and press a button. In five seconds a small explosion will occure that will be strong enough to blow the door."

"Cool." I stated simply.

"Also, judging by way Commons have been acting, a riot will happen soon."

"I figured that much. Shinji's speech really brought out burried desire for revenge that was hiding in Common's heart."

"True." Tsukikage agreed. "With riot, everyone sent to Unerground will be free, so we will have extra man power to protect the girls."

"Thanks." I placed small chip on my bed. "Are Serena and Yuya informed of Reiji's plan?"

"They are." He said. "I bid you farewell. Be prepared."

With those parting words, he dissapeared.

Flashback ends

I noticed the end of a Duel with Yugo synchronizing with Yuya to Summon Crystal Wing.

Man, I hate that card. Those are one of the cards you want to have and not face against. Before it was Synchro and one Level 1 Tuner to Summon that fucker and now Ultimaya Tzolkin can bring it out with ease.

Still that Lio Dancer was a great card, but sadly against Crystal Wing only Xyz and Level 4 or belows work. Yugo's Monster Attack rose to 6500 and it destroyed Serena's Lio Dancer, reducing her Life to 0. Afterwards, Serena seemed to enjoj Dueling and she remembered all those words that I said to her before.

"Time to move." I quickly got up and placed small chip on the door. I wore my jacket as a cape and pressed a button and in a flash got to other end of the room.

5

4

3

2

1

Nothing...

"That's strange..." I pressed button again and just like before I got to other end of the room.

5

4

3

2

1

Nothing again.

"Fuck it." I activated my Duel Disk and placed a card on it. "NEOS"

Outside of my room

Two Security Officers were chatting happily when a loud explosion occured and they jumped a few steps back.

"Thanks Neos." My Monster nodded and dissapeared.

"You!" One of Officers pointed at me accusingly as I walked through the rubble. "You have to stay inside!"

"That's what your mom said." I told him and his enraged expression was priceless.

I quickly dashed towards them and punched him in the jaw and he colapssed on the floor. Other one tried to throw a punch of his own, but I ducked and upercut him, making him stumble a little. However, my assault didn't stop there. I kicked him in liver and he crouched in pain. One swift knee to the head finished it as he was out cold like his colleague.

"Sorry bitches." I took their bats just in case I ran into some trouble. "I have a waifu to save."

I continued running and just around the next corner ran into a tall male figure. Not realising who it was, I threw a punch at him, but he caught my hand and pushed me back.

Those purple eyes with spiky blonde hair and long white trench coat.

"Jack..."

"Yuki Jason." He eyed me suspiciously, his voice void of emotion even more so than usual. "We need to talk."

Bum. That's all for this Chapter. Yea, I know cliffhanger, but what can you do... It was bound to happen sooner or later.

Anna's personality in this story will be quite different in begining. I always thought that her personality from Zexal would be drasticly changed if she lost everything in a War. Her usual temper and hotheaded and reckless attitude would be changed to get revenge in Academia.

And there will be some AnnaxShun moments. Don't ask me why, I just thought that they would be a good match. :)

I moved Jason's Duel with Yuya so that Jason could teach him not to rely on his fathers teaching so much. If they Dueled after Serena and Yugo's Duel, there wouldn't be any time for Jason to help Yuya created his own path because they would be too hurry to help Serena and Yuzu.

I didn't alter Serena's Duel because I really didn't see need to. Duel used the purpose to teach her to have fun while Dueling and ARC-V writers, suprisingly, did a good job on that. However, she and Yuzu will Duel in next Chapters so you don't have to worry about that.

Memory Fragments are poping up. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

With Jack and Crow withnessing Jason Summin Stardust, they will have a lot of questions for him. More of their memories will resurface during more 'crucial" moment.

Original Cards:

Shaddoll Uhri (Level 3, Spellcaster-Type, Dark Attributed Monster)

Flip: You don't take any Damage for duration of this turn.

When you would take Battle or Effect Damage, send this card from your Hand to the Graveyard. Negate Damage and then Special Summon one Shaddoll Monster from your Deck in facedown Defense Position.

Shaddoll Abyss (Continuous Spell)

Once per turn, you can Flip Summon in addition to your Normal Summon/Set.

El Shaddoll Khugrok (Fusion Monster, Spellcaster-type, Level 10, Wind Attributed)

2 Shaddoll Monster + Wind Monster

ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2600

When this card is Summoned, cut Attack and Defense of all Monsters your opponent controls to half, then inflict Damage to your opponent equal to current Attack or Defense of one Monster they control. Whiel thos card is face up on the Field, all Xyz Monsters effects are negated. If this card leaves the Field, Special Summon one Shaddoll Monster from your Graveyard in facedown Defense Position.

Shaddoll Maiden (Level 5 3, Spellcaster-Type, Dark Attributed Monster)

ATK: 1400 / DEF: 2000

Once per turn, take control of one Monster your opponent controls. If that Monster is on the Field during your End Phase, take damage equal to that Monsters Original Attack.

FLIP: Add one Shaddoll card from your Deck or Graveyard to your Hand.

Railway Connection (Normal Trap)

Effect: Select one Machine-Type Monster you control, for this turn, it gains 500 Attack and Defense and cannot be targeted and destroyed by Card Effects.

You can banish this card from your Graveyard, prevent destruction of one Machine-Type Monster you control by Battle and if you do, cut any Damage you spuld take in half.

Railway Union (Trap Card)

Effect: Select one Machine-Type Monster in your Graveyard; add it to your Hand and then one Machine-Type Monsters you control Attack increases by same amount of added card. During the End Phase, destroy the Monster that Attack got increased this way.

Train Reflector (Normal Trap)

Effect: Banish one Machine-Type Monster from your Graveyard; During duration of this turn, negate any Battle Damage that you would take that is equal or less to banished Monster Attack Points. Then, draw one card.

Heavy Simplon Express (Machine-Type, Level 10)

ATK: 5000 / DEF: 5000

Effect: You can Normal Summon this card without tributing, but this card Attack is reduced to 0. When this card is Normal Summoned this way, you can Special Summon one more Heavy Simplon Express from your Deck with its effects negated and Attack reduced to 0. During the End Phasr, if this card is on the Field, banish it and take Damage equal tovthis cards Original Attack

Dredfull Inferno Express (Machine-Type, Earth Attributed Monster, RNK 10)

Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by Card Effects. This card Original Attack becames equal to Attack and Defense of all Monsters that are attached to it as Overlay Unit. You can detach one Xyz Material from this card, destroy one Monster your Opponent Control and deal Damage equal to that Monsters Attack.

Limit Over Break (Equip Spell)

Equip to Machine-Type Monster you control; It cannot Attack whiel equiped with this card. You can reduce equiped Monsters Attack by 1000 to cut your oppinents Life Points in half.

Entermate Endymion Magician (Level 4, Dark Attributed Spellcaster Type Monster)

ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1000

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can select one Entermate, Odd-Eyes or Magician Monster you control, it gains 800 Attack Points and can deal Piercing Damage.

Effect: While this card is face up on the Field all Entermate, Odd-Eyes and Magician Monster you control gain 400 Attack.

Pendulum Endurance (Trap Card)

Effect: Activate only when one of your Monster is destroyed in Battle. Negate any Battle Damage and then Special Summon one Pendulum Monster from your Graveyard or face up Extra Deck.

Heavenly Blessing (Continuos Trap)

Effect: Once per turn, Dragon Tyoe Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by Battle or by Card Effects. You can send this card and one Dragon-Type Monster to the Graveyard (this is a Quick Effect) gain Life Points equal to attack that Monster had on the Field.

Odd-Eyes Protector (Normal Spell)

When Level 5 or Highier Dragon-Type Monster battles, it gains Attack equal to Monster it Battles. Also until end of Damage Step, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Traps. You can only activate Odd-Eyes Guardian once per turn this way.

Magician's Illusion (Normal Spell)

Effect: Select on Spellcaster-Type Monster you control; one otjer Monster you controsl gains Aattack equal to attack of that selected Monster until the end of this turn.

Pendulum Reload (Normal Spell)

Effect: Return as may Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck to your Deck, then draw cards equal to number of Monsters returned +1.

Entermate Power Magician (Level 3, Dark attributed Monster)

ATK: 1300 / DEF: 100

Effect: When this card is Summoned, destroy one card your opponent control, then banish this card. Until End Phase of the turn this card effect resolved (and was not negated) you can select one Magician Entermate or Odd-Eyes Monster you control and increse its Attack by 1000.

Magician's Draw (Normal Trap)

Effect: Activate only when Spellcaster-Type Monster you controled keaves the Field. Draw two cards.

Entermate Terhike (Level 2, Wind atttibuted Monster, Pendulum Scale 5)

Pendulum Effect: When you Pendulum Summon, draw cards equal to number of Entermate, Odd-Eyes and Magician Monsters you control. Afterwards, banish this card.

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, destroy up to two Odd-Eyes, Magician and/or Entermate Monster on your Field, then draw cards equal to number of destroyed Monsters. Afterwards banish this card.

Odd-Eyes Melody (Normal Spell)

Effect: Destroy one card on the Field and if you do, Special Summon one Level 5 or higher Odd-Eyes Monster from your Deck.

Neo Space Nexus (Light Attributed, Level 4 Warrior-Type Monster)

ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1300

This card can be substitued for any Fusion Monster that lists Neos or Neo-Spacian as Material.

When this card is Summoned, Special Summon one Elemental Hero Neos or one Neo-Spacian Monster ignoring its Summoning condition andnwith ots effects negated (if any).

If this card is used for a Summon of Neos Fusion Monster, draw one card, then banish this card. Once per turn, Neos Fusion Monster that used this card as Material cannot leave the Field.

Universal Contact (Normal Spell)

Effect: Special Summon one Elemental Hero Neos and up to two Neo-Spacian Monsters from your Hand, Deck, Graveyard or Banished Zone wit their effect negated (if any). Your opponent cannot activate Cards of Effects in response to this Cards Activation or those Monsters Special Summon. While this card is in your Graveyard, all Neos and Neo-Spacian Monsters you control gain 500 Attack and Neos Fusion Monsters don't have to activate their effects that shuffles them back to Extra Deck.

Redirection (Action Card)

Effect: When a Monster you control is selected as attack target, redirect that attack to one other Monster yoh control and make any Battle Damage from that attack 0.

Dimensional Fighter (Action Card)

Effect: Increase attack of one Monster you control by 1000. If Monster that attack got increase this way desteoys a Monster by Battle, banish that Monster.

Berserk Warrior (Action Card)

Select one Monster you control; it can attack twice in this turn.

Don't forget to review, favorite and follow.

Until next time. :)

.


End file.
